No soy tu fan
by Hinaluna
Summary: Le sonrió con la facilidad que siempre conseguía para curvar sus labios, sin embargo, esa sonrisa era falsa. Estaba comprada.
1. Dinero

Los personajes son del Manga**: _Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto. No son míos ;) Aunque ya quisiera._**

**Advertencias: **A/U, OoC (Sobre todo en el caso de Hinata), violencia, posible Lemon, Yakuzas, muerte de personajes, personajes que no pertenecen al mundo de Naruto.

**Capítulos:** Aproximadamente + de 25 capítulos.

**Parejas:** NaruHina / KibaIno / SasuSaku / GaaMatsu / NejiTen (En menor grado).

**Nota: **No soy tu fan no es un crossover; no esta basado en otra historia. Es de mi total pertenencia en excepción de los personajes que como ya explicado antes pertenecen al manga de Naruto. Su difusión bajo mi consentimiento, por favor.

**Lectura:**

Blablabla — Narración.

_Blablabla — _Lecturas o conversaciones externas.

_"Blablabla" — _Pensamientos.

**Blablabla — **Frases o palabras resaltables.

—blablabla— —Explicaciones adicionales sobre lo narrado.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>NO SOY TU FAN<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somos la creación del consumo<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Foto portada:<em> (de derecha a izquierda) <em>**_Lee Hyung, junto a su despampanante novia Siena Torres, luego Sakura Haruno con un elegante vestido rojo carmesí a juego con los aros y tacones Praga, a su lado el popular cantante, actor y modelo Naruto Namikas__e_**_"_**

Hinata releyó junto a Ino el titulo, sólo que le desconcertaron los gritos de su amiga que contrariada reiteraba: ¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! Es muy poca cosa para él.

Al centro con formato multicolor a juego con el fondo de la revista las letras formaban un: **"Se lo tenían bien guardado"**.

Siguió las pequeñas cuadriculas combinadas con fotos bastante escotadas de la chica y unas muy "afeminadas", como decía Hinata, de él.

Naruto Namikase, Naruto, Naruto. Parecía que el mundo se comiera un tazón de arroz con Naruto incluido todos los días, no hacían nada más que hablar de ese niñito que le sacaba cuatro años más y que estaba más sobrevalorado que la moda.

— Es una peste —comentó Hinata girándose en la cama— Es de esas influencias mutantes que atacan a todos y nadie se salva de estar afectado. ¡Él es la peste!

Ino le ignoró y leyó en voz alta recostando la cabeza en una almohada.

* * *

><p><em>"El joven que debutó como cantante en el 2010 con su canción "Try" y la popularizada "When I love you" Naruto Namikase, el roba corazones de Tokio y el chico más sexy de todo Japón por la revista "Face" parece entrar a una nueva etapa de su vida, cuando declara a las cámaras estar "de novios", como dijeron; con Sakura Haruno la bomba sexy de "Momoko Top Model". La declaración se hizo pública hacía dos horas en la entrevista que tuvieron los actores en el reality "The best kisser" que todas las noches se trasmite en TomoKid a las ocho de la noche. Las palabras del apabullado Naruto que muy sonriente y despreocupado aclaró a las cámaras con un: Si, no es mentira. Estamos saliendo y… formalmente. Las últimas palabras las entono con fuerza mientras Sakura le tomaba la mano, luego ella hablo con sonrisa en labios diciendo: "Estamos muy felices" y poso para la cámara. Al final de la entrevista cerraron todo con un esplendido beso, queridos lectores les dejamos las fotos para que se deleiten"<em>

* * *

><p>Al final una nítida foto de dos cabeza que se pegaban entre si sin dejar ver sus rostros. Ino pegó el grito de susto y se hizo la desmayada murmurando: No puede ser, no puede ser.<p>

Hinata se incorporó y le vio, supo que Ino entraría en una nueva depresión y todo por un chico que ni conocía.

_"Ah pues genial, es peor que la peste"_ pensó repentinamente y luego se levantó a buscar helado en su nevera, estas horas con Ino iban a ser largas.

* * *

><p><strong>DINERO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>El dinero es solo papel<em>

— No me gustan esos zapatos —al finalizar la frase con una patada los zapatos volaron unos cuantos centímetros lejos de las manos del diseñador que entre sorprendido y molesto, sólo atajo a quedarse agachado frente al jovencito con las manos extendidas a sus flacos pies.

Hubo un largo silencio, su asesor y productor ni se enteró de lo que había hecho el chico hasta que el diseñador dio un grito al aire fúrico.

— No puedo trabajar con este niño. ¡No tolero esto más! –se levantó del suelo y gritando una y otra vez: "renuncio" se alejo por el camerino, finalizando con un portazo.

— Que vengan las corbatas —ordenó él con los píes extendidos en una mesa. Dos chicas a cargo de la vestimenta se acercaron corriendo con una galería de distintos colores y formas de estampado. Él estaba acostumbrado a comportarse como un patán, de todas maneras mientras algunos lo odiaban, miles le amaban. Tomó cinco corbatas de tonalidades verdes y las botó en el basurero. Odiaba el verde— Denme esa salmón y la gris.

Todos corrieron a su alrededor y comparando las corbatas en su traje delante del espejo. Sin duda la gris le quedaba perfecta, tanto que el comentario de la primera chica, que ni su nombre recordaba, le pareció de muy buen gusto.

— Esa corbata te hace resaltar los ojos, le hace ver muy interesante –dijo con coquetería. Si, sin duda esa corbata era la que usaría. Se levantó de la silla y con ello todo el equipo de maquillaje y vestimenta se detuvo un minuto. Le tenían pavor a sus veinte años. Él era temible, con caprichos de niño y carácter de alcohólico molesto, podía destrozar un set completo sin que el público se enterara, podía golpear a un paparazzi y no sentir remordimiento. Mentía y era su especialidad.

Naruto no se lamentaba de su vida, le encantaba, lo que él decía se hacía, tanto o mejor que un príncipe. Su padre le habían recluido en casa cuando niño para convertirle en lo que es, un hombre exitoso que no le temía a nada. No fue un niño, pero ahora todo eso daba sus frutos, vivía como todo hombre quisiera. Él le había ensenado todo lo que sabía, no confíes en nadie; la vida no es "como tu crees".

Las chicas se le lanzaba encima. Cuando salía a la calle encontraba mujeres desmayándose a sus píes, y lo mejor de todo, es que esas chicas no sabían lo ridículas que se veían. No recordaba sus caras, ni sus voces, sólo eran sombras de anécdotas o nombramientos para chistes.

Su carrera lo mantenía cómodo, con una casa para él solo, su alberca, sus carros deportivos y por supuesto su imagen siempre en la portada de una revista, aunque eso se lo debía a Iruka, su asesor, que se dedicaba a que siempre sus escándalos fueran de primera plana, y por supuesto, a su atractivo rostro, ese era el principal factor para que las revistas siempre hablasen de él.

Se retiró de su camerino a paso lento, todos esperando a que diese una orden y a él le divertía todo eso, como temblaban con fiebre, como esperaban ciegamente a que les tratase bien. Lee era el único empleado que realmente le "agradaba", aunque su simpatía era más por costumbre que una amistad ciega —además que cuando le conoció tenían "mucho en común" aunque no quisiera admitirlo—, podía recordar su nombre junto a su cara y lo buen consejero que era en los malos momentos. Eso sí, cero preguntas de mujeres con él, era un completo desastre y si no tartamudeaba cuando hablaba de ellas, decía cualquier incoherencia.

Y luego estaba, el "grupo", no eran unos amigos inolvidables —no como lo habían sido en un pasado—, pero si agradables. Se las llevaban bien encasillando en el esteriotipo de "llevarse bien". Hablaban, comían juntos, se visitaban aburridos de escuchar siempre las mismas conversaciones y por supuesto era lo más cerca que Naruto podía conocer como "amigo".

No sabía si nunca fueron verdaderos amigos porque siempre estaban muy ocupados, o por que no eran empáticos. Sasuke era muy frío, Gaara era hombre de pocas palabras, mientras que Kiba era un idiota, si no hablaba mucho de él mismo, hablaba mucho de lo que él hacía. Sin duda, ninguno se conocía —o al menos no conocían al hombre en que se habian convertido—, si acaso Naruto recordaba que Gaara tenía una hermana por que una vez coqueteó con ella y recordaba el perro de Kiba por que le oyó pedirle "vino tinto" para celebrar junto a su mascota. De resto eran tan desconocidos como los empleados, caras con voces conocidas que lo acompañaban ciegamente bajo las palabras "grupo y trabajo". En un pasado había sido distinto, pero pensaba que en el fondo él también había cambiado.

Tal vez una salida no le vendría mal. Coger sol, dejar de pensar en sus compañeros de música, dejar de pensar sería mucho mejor. Naruto era un hombre de poco pensar, le gustaba actuar rápidamente, y en todo momento acertaba, o eso creía él.

— ¡Lentes! —gritó a la "servidumbre". Una cantidad de jóvenes corrieron a su alrededor mostrándole diferentes marcas, diseños y colores, por supuesto con la "chica espejo" que siempre cubría su cara con el para que Naruto se viese repetidamente. Eligió unos oscuros a juego con una bufanda a cuadros. Desechó su corbata, se quitó el saco y lo cambio por una chaqueta de cuero y finalizo poniéndose un sombrero negro.

Se dirigió a paso pausado a la puerta y sin prestarle atención a los gritos de Iruka para que regresase. Salió a paso apresurado a donde su cuerpo quisiera, sin pensar en nada, sin escoger nada.

* * *

><p>Hinata escuchaba atenta a Kakashi-sensei, como sus labios se contorneaban, como sus manos explicaban cada silaba, como se detenía para bromear y todos reían despreocupados, era tan genial y suspiró. Todo lo que hacía el profesor de literatura era gloria para Hinata, según Ino era una enfermedad contagiable, por eso procuraba sentarse lo más alejada de su amiga, moviendo la silla al extremo de la mesa para dos personas.<p>

Hinata hasta babeaba en ese tipo de clases que Kakashi hablaba de Shakespeare o cuando elogiaba a Hinata por saber algunas partes del dialogo de Julieta, pero la mayor parte del tiempo suspiraba y luego de ido el profesor, le relataba a Ino las partes favoritas de la clase.

Para Hinata su primer amor era lo más emocionante, algo platónico y con algo de arrugas, pero emocionante.

Hinata contó los palmitos en su ensalada, eran siete lindos palmitos limpios en la ensalada de pollo, se enjuagó la boca y decidió empezar a comer no antes de decir. Era raro que mamá no hubiese hecho pescado frito para variar, tal vez buena racha de dinero.

— Kakashi se veía muy bien con esa corbata hoy —dijo mirando al techo. Ino le siguió la mirada pero sólo diviso telas de araña y suspiró asqueada.

— Y luego dices que lo mío con Naruto es enfermizo —Ino le dio un mordisco a su manzana viendo a Hinata a los ojos, que teatralmente dejó el bocado de comida que pretendía meterse en su boca.

— ¿Por qué dices malas palabras en la mesa? —Jugó un momento con su ensalada— Me quitas el apetito cuando lo nombras.

— ¡Pero dios! —La rubia frunció el ceño molesta— ¿Acaso lo conoces para odiarle tanto?

— No, pero tú tampoco le conoces para amarle tanto, así que estamos en las mismas —hizo un silencio hondo mientras masticaba un palmito jugoso, luego completó— Además yo tengo razones inteligentes, todo el mundo lo ama, lo cual es una estupidez. Segundo es medio arrogante por la forma en que habla, y tercero debe ser un completo idiota, lo único que hace es aparecer en portadas patrocinando perfumes o ropa de marca.

— Es el hombre perfecto, Hinata —Ino arqueó las cejas mientras entonaba la frase— Sólo que tu tienes unos gustos nada normales, como Kakashi por ejemplo. Él, sin embargo, sigue siendo lo mejor de lo mejor. Primero…

— ¡Hay no empieces de nuevo, Ino! —chilló Hinata apuntándole con los palillos. No pensaba aguantarse de nuevo las enumeraciones de _"Naruto, el mejor"_

— Primero…—repitió en voz alta— Es atractivo, segundo tiene fama, tercero tiene dinero, cuarto ojos azules, quinto sonrisa arrebatadora, sexto es actor, séptimo cantante, octavo es modelo lo que deja ver su atractivo en potencial y décimo es una bomba sexy que se gana a todas con su simpatía.

— ¿Simpatía? —Hinata arqueó una ceja— Si sólo sonríe a las cámaras como si estuviera cagando —le imitó— Yo nunca me enamoraría de un tipo tan superficial y caradura como ese. Yo quiero a alguien real.

— Si, ya lo veo. Kakashi es bastante real, sobre todo sus arrugas, Hinata.

— ¡Kakashi es una persona madura y responsable! —puntualizó— Algo que ni de asomo podía ser tu estrellita.

— ¡Pero que empecinada que eres! —exclamó su amiga sonriéndo— La pagas todo con el pobre

— Es que me desperté escuchando a mi madre y a mi hermana gritando: "Try, gime one chance" te juro que quería pegarme un tiro, y luego cuando desayunaba se pusieron con el canal de la farándula a cubrir el rompimiento entre el niñato este, y la tal Sakura. ¡De verdad, obstinada estoy!

— Y no viste lo que dijo Sakura, que él no besaba bien. Todo el mundo dice que lo que pasa es que ella esta despechada.

— Tu que sabes, de repente besar no es su hobbie, será por eso pide tantas oportunidades —Hinata se burlo haciendo el corillo— "Tryyyy, gimee one chanceee"

El último comentario dejo en frío la conversación. Las dos eran muy tercas, las dos defenderían a muerte sus amores platónicos. De resto Hinata, vio pasar el día lento y sinuoso, con su falda escocesa por debajo de las rodillas molestándole, y las medías por encima de las pantorrillas picándose. Le tocaba química y física, seguidas.

La hora más esperada por todos era la salida, que se clamaba a coro mental en el salón bajo una ola de silencio, a la final la profesora de química les dejó salir unos minutos antes al no acordarse de una formula, aunque las malas lenguas decían que se iba a encontrar con Asuma en la cancha, y que tenía prisa.

Hinata llevaba su cámara —que había comprado reuniendo febrilmente el dinero— en el cuello como de costumbre, tomaba a foto a todo lo que se moviese, mayormente a los gatos, les agradaban. Luego de despedirse de Ino, caminó hasta la panadería del sur, era muy conocida por sus panecillos horneados con mermelada, y también las donas glaseadas. _"Las donas"_ pensó Hinata con música angelical en los oídos, amaba esa grasa ovalada.

Se quitó el saquillo apenas entró y se dedicó a hacer la cola, frente a una mujer con bebes y a espaldas de una señora mayor. Iba a tomar su orden cuando una voz cortó con la de ella.

— Me da un café y… ¿qué más tienen? —sería una linda voz, si no fuese porque le había quitado el puesto. Era un chico alto, de lentes oscuros, cabello rubio cubierto por un sombrero y peculiar ropa. _"¡Afeminado!"_ pensó Hinata, ella pensaba darle el puesto a la señora mayor, cuando este jovencito se le cruzo así como si fuese el rey.

Hinata tosió.

— ¡Tiene que hacer la fila! —musitó mirándole. Él ni le escucho, pidió un panecillo caliente con canela y la mujer de la caja encantada de atenderlo— ¡Pero que se cree usted!

El grito fue tan fuerte que la mitad del local volteó a verle, en ese instante el chico volteó. Hinata alzó una ceja.

— Esto es una fila, y usted debe hacerla para hacer el pedido, hay gente esperando aquí desde hace tiempo. ¿Qué cree que va a pasar así no más?

— Pues, sí —firmó la facturada de comprado— Ya lo hice — Le mostró el recibo.

Su espalda era ancha, su voz ronca pero armoniosa y su actitud de la patada. Hinata tuvo ganas de golpearle la cara, y fue tanta su molestia que se salió de la fila sin pedir sus donas, ni una chocolatada. Le siguió a pasos fuertes y decididos.

— ¡De verdad que usted es un caradura! —Le imputó. El chico volteó, era muy alto, si acaso le llegaba al mentón, se sentía una pulga delante de su pecho fuerte. Sintió la mirada de él clavada en su cabeza, tragó saliva y le vio a la cara. Labios delgados, nariz recta, y ojos… tapados por lentes oscuros. ¿De qué color serían?

— ¿No lo puede superar? Si, me adelante a cinco personas y compre algo. ¿Algún problema? —contestó altanero.

— Su madre no le enseño que es de mala educación no mirar a la gente a los ojos —He impulsada por un sentimiento de curiosidad, más que de respeto, le arrebató los lentes de la cara.

Ojos azules…

_"Lindos ojos azules",_ Pensó por un momento cuando se dedicaba a desglosar las tonalidades de azul que se encontraban en su pupila. Azul como el cielo, claro y despejado.

Naruto se descuadró, se había topado con esa molestia desde la caja registradora, la típica persona amante de la justicia. Odiaba a ese tipo de personas. Le había seguido y le había quitado los lentes. Se bajoóel sombrero para que nadie descubriese quien era y con un movimiento rápido le tapó la boca llevándola al baño del hombre.

La brusquedad de él no le tomó por sorpresa, se veía ser un tipo bastante desequilibrado, pero cuando le tapó la boca y prácticamente la empujó al baño, se asustó. Por las letrinas, supuso que estaban en el baño de hombres.

_"¿Qué quiere este chico? ¡Tu Hinata y tu sentimiento de igualdad!"_, se reprochó el perseguirle.

Era unos cuatro años mayor que ella, mucho más alto, mucho más fuerte y había cerrado la puerta con llave. Estaba en completa desventaja. Hinata buscó en su bolso un arma punzante, sólo consiguió un compás y le apuntoócon él.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, que quería esa chica, ese no era el típico comportamiento de una fan.

— Si no me dejas ir, gritare —amenazó ella aun apuntándole.

Naruto se alarmó. Si todo el local se enteraba quien era él, se volvería un infierno. Trató de tranquilizarse y le sonrió de la forma más arrebatadora que consiguió. Hinata se descuadró un poco, aun así no flanqueó, parpadeó y siguió en la misma posición.

— No grites, te firmo la camisa, te doy mis lentes firmados. A tus amigas les dará mucha envidia, pero no grites —le imploró acercándosele.

¿Firmarme la camisa? Este chico esta loco. ¿Por qué debería firmarme la camisa? Hinata le miró con cejas arqueadas y pómulos rígidos.

— No quiero ninguna firma, quiero salir —gritó Hinata molesta.

— ¡Shhhh! —le puso un dedo en la boca— No te hagas la dura. ¿Qué tal una foto? O no mucho mejor ¿Una canción?

— ¿Ah? ¿Acaso te crees una superestrella? —Se burló.

Naruto parpadeó. ¿Qué mal tenía esa chica? ¿No le conocía? ¡No le conocía! Debía tener algún problema, si uno muy serio, de repente era medio estúpida o se olvidaba de las cosas, si seguramente era eso.

— Nena, soy una superestrella —pasó su mano con los dedos en "L" por su cara, exhibiéndola. Hinata entrecerró los ojos. ¿Una estrella? ¡Espera esa cara! ¡Esa ropa afeminada! ¡Esos ojos!

— ¡Eres Naruto Namikaze! —exclamó horrorizada.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa, aunque algo no le gusto, tal vez el grito sonó más a desagrado. ¿O era una broma de su mente? Como una fan podía estar asqueada de tenerlo a su frente, como una persona podía tener tan poco sentido común.

— Él mismo –contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

— Pero que mala suerte que tienes Hinata —Relajó la posición en que estaba para pensar en su mala racha, iba a comer donas en su panadería favorita, y en vez de tomar su chocolatada preferida, se encontraba con el ser más despreciable. ¡Naruto!

— Así que si te firmo algo, estamos a mano. Tú no dices que yo soy Naruto y yo te regalo un autógrafo. ¿Ok? —le dijo en tono de: chico genial.

— No quiero ningún autógrafo tuyo. ¡Eso sería lo que me faltara! —exclamó tomando su bolso y yendo a la salida, el se atravesó a su camino.

Naruto no había escuchado bien, es que no podía haber escuchado bien. ¿Ella le había rechazado el autógrafo? ¡Esto debía ser una pesadilla! Tal vez una cámara estaba escondida en el baño. ¡Si!.

— Bueno ya se que esto es una farsa, salgan todos —gritó al techo. Hinata le miró preocupada, tal vez el chico estaba más mal de lo que ella pensaba.

— Yo me largo —trató de abrir la puerta, pero sólo consiguió que él le tomara la mano.

— Esto es un programa de cámaras escondidas. ¿No?

Hinata sólo le miró, no le pensaba contestar, solo quería salir.

— Con que no —Naruto suspiró— Entonces, cual es una respuesta coherente a que tú no quieras un autógrafo mío.

— Simple, yo no soy tu fan.

No, eso no era real. Ella tenía que ser fan de él, entraba en todos sus estereotipos, niña linda, con ojos bonitos, voz de chiquilla, inteligencia de ave, aunque dudaba de lo que la inteligencia, usaba palabras confusas. Muy confusas Pensó.

Exactamente en el momento en que él se planto a pensar, ella abrió la puerta y salió a paso rápido, lo único que sintió cuando cruzaba por unas cuantas mesas, fue una mano que la atajo.

— Eso es imposible —Le dijo un hombre de lentes. Lo reconoció por la voz.— Alguien no puede tener tan mal gusto como para no ser mi fan.

Hinata rió internamente.

— Pues entérate —Se voltio rápidamente quitándole los lentes y luego el sombrero— Que no me gustas ni un poquitico —y luego de que Naruto tratase de recuperar su disfraz, Hinata hizo auge a sus pulmones como cuando le gritaba a Trolio como Cresida en el telón— ¡Miren todos! ¡Es Naruto Namikaze!

El local hizo un gran silencio y luego los gritos y desenfrenos fueron bestiales. Hinata se asustó tanto del comportamiento de las personas del sitio que apenas vio a una jauría correr hacía él, ella escapó a la salida. Sólo se quedó con el placer de un Naruto siendo devorado por la multitud.

Es un completo idiota.


	2. Verdades

**Verdades**

_Tras una mentira siempre esta oculta una verdad_

Hinata se arregló el cabello tras sus orejas peinándolo, limpió u saco después de ponérselo, guardó la cámara en su bolso cuidadosamente, se subió la media que se había deslizado y con saliva limpio sus zapatos llenos de tierra.

Ella era una persona muy distinta en su casa, una mentira. Por eso le gustaba estar fuera, caminar sola, quedarse en casa de Ino hasta altas horas de la noche, todo para evitar a su familia.

Eran muy distintos a ella, a veces pensaba que era adoptada y recordaba a la abuela Hanako, que muy parecida a ella era amante de todas las artes.

Hinata nació con una pasión hacía la expresión, desde pequeña amo la pintura, luego desarrollo su pasión al teatro y la música, su último descubrimiento era la fotografía. Todas las artes le agradaban junto a la historia, pero para su familia solo eran un estorbo. Sus deseos para su primogénita era una carrera estable en la universidad de administración, para que llevase a hombros el negocio de la familia.

Nunca se habían detenido a pensar en Hinata, en sus planes. Ella quería ser actriz, era una buena cantante, así que tenía expectativas para los musicales de comedía, o trágicos, entre ello también estaba aprender fotografía profesional y viajar por el mundo a conocer la otra cara de la tierra.

Ya la habían amenazado que si estudiaba teatro en la universidad, ningún yen de la familia saldría a mantenerla, ni a pagarle los estudios. Hinata no se podía dar el lujo de perder una posición cómoda por hacer lo que le gustaba, ella era apasionada pero no tonta, a tras fondo todas sus decisiones llevaban una carga emocional grande. Tenía una meta, hacer que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos una vez de ella, solo una vez.

Aunque era la primogénita, Hinata nunca agrado con su personalidad justiciera y valiente de la abuela Hanako, y sus ideas disparatadas y libertistas del "abuedrastro'" Hishi. La adoración de la familia era Hanabi, inteligente y dada a las matemáticas siempre sacaba una sonrisa a mamá.

Hinata abrió la puerta, dejó los zapatos en el recibidor y se pusó las pantuflas de casa, caminó silenciosa para no llamar la atención, cuando iba por las escaleras escucho la voz de su padre.

- ¿Llegaste Hinata? –preguntó poco expresivo. Hinata se detuvo a media escalera y suspiró, le gustaría no vivir en esa casa, en un lugar en donde llegara y nadie la molestase.

- Si –contestó a secas.

- Baja, quiero presentarte a alguien.

El sonido de sus pasos era amortiguados por la alfombra, caminó hasta la sala de estar con el bolso en la mano y cara de pocos amigos, ella solo quería entrar a su cuarto y olvidarse de todo, bastante que ya le había pasado hoy.

Aun recordaba a Naruto Namikase, debía aceptar que era más guapo en persona, pero eso no le quitaba lo acertada que ella estaba en su personalidad, era un completo estúpido engreído.

Llegó a la sala con la imagen de los ojos de Naruto en la cabeza, en la forma en que sus cejas se arqueaban cuando hablaba de si mismo, pero sobre todas las cosas que recordaba era lo egocéntrico que era, como si la gente fuese igual para tener los mismos gustos. Es un tonto, ni que fuese monedita de oro para que le caiga bien a todos

La voz de su madre le sacó de las nubes de pensamientos, miró a la familia reunida. Había un invitado sentado en el sofá, con corbata borgoña y lentes oscuros, corte amarrado en coleta y teléfono en mano.

- Ella es nuestra hija mayor, Hinata –presentó su madre. El hombre se levantó de manera ceremoniosa y le sonrió, no con simpatía, pero Hinata por educación le devolvió el gesto.

- Se parece mucho a Hanako ¿No? –dijo tomando su mano. Ella se desconcertó, el hombre debía ser un viejo amigo de la familia, conocía a su querida abuela, fallecida hacía unos ochos años- Y Hinata… -esa parte la dijo mirando el teléfono- qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres, me imagino que eres el orgullo de tus padres.

- Teatro –contestó a secas.

- ¿Actúas? –pareció interesado.

- Si, en las obras de la escuela –no quiso dar más explicaciones.

- Tu abuela fue una muy buena actriz de las tablas y también una extraordinaria cantante. ¡Muy conocida!

Solo asintió, la tarde paso larga lenta, Hanabi hacía todo para so¬rprender al amigo de papá, por supuesto su madre alababa a Hanabi con sus buenas notas. Hinata no era una chica envidiosa, pero si que le molestaba que no le tomasen en cuenta.

Siempre doblándome el lomo, para que nadie me diga nada Suspiró asediada y decidió recordar algunos sonetos que había leído en la clase de Kakashi, divago entre Alejandro Dumas y Oscar Wilde y terminó recordando alguna historia re-leida en Internet.

Entre sus pensamientos se colaron algunas frases como los viejos tiempos de su papá con el hombre, el recuerdo indeleble de la abuela y lo que más le llamo la atención fue el nombre del visitante: Iruka. Le parecía conocido y de labios de Ino.

- Y señor… -dijo Hanabi fingiendo pena- ¿Usted de que trabaja?

- Soy productor… productor de grandes estrellas.

- ¿Cómo cuales? –la voz de su madre, le hizo prestar más atención a lo que decía Iruka.

- Pues la verdad yo no alardeo de ese tipo de cosas –carraspeó dándose importancia. Hinata cruzó sus piernas y se dedicó a sacar un sucio de su uña, cuando el hombre prácticamente escupió a su estrella de la boca encima de todos- Soy el productor de Naruto.

- ¿Namikase? –chilló Hanabi. Hinata tuvo una reacción menos precipitada que su hermana y su madre que gritaron emocionadas una de las canciones de él, aun así ella no cabía en su asombro, entonces el amigo de su padre trabaja para Naruto. Pobre de él

- Él mismo. Es un chico encantador –dictaminó. Hinata quiso reírse, entre todas las palabras que tenía esta mañana para describir a la superestrella de Japón, no se encontraba exactamente "encantador" y menos sinónimos de ella.

Hinata se levantó del asiento por que sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría en carcajadas, dio una reverencia rápida y dijo en voz educada.

- Discúlpenme, pero es que se me hace tarde y me tengo que reunir con una amiga para hacer una tarea escolar –miró a Iruka, no sin antes escuchar la palabra encantador con la cara de Naruto, se mordió los labios para no reír- Un gusto en conocerlo.

- El gusto es mío, Hinata –sus palabras fueron lentas y extrañas, parecía que maquinaba algo. Hinata dejo atrás la extraña sensación de las manos de la mentira tomándole los cabellos y salió de la casa con Ino en la cabeza.

No me creerá, no va a creer que me encontré hoy al amor de su vida

Alzó la pierna hasta que su músculo toco su tórax, una pirueta al aire y cayó en puntillas. Naruto se sentaba siempre en la última fila, mientras ella practicaba.

Alzó sus manos con gracia infinita y dando vueltas por el escenario con sus cabellos rubios siguiendo la música como si fuese títere de la melodía. Otro salto y el vestido serpenteaba a sus piernas, los violines clamaron con drama y la jovencita tropezó con su muerte cayendo al suelo.

Las trompetas se alzaron llamándola, los oboes clamaban su despertar. Naruto tragó saliva, viendo el cuerpo de ella tendido en el suelo, una de sus manos flotó hacía la luz que botaba escarcha de luminiscencia, se levantó como si se le tomase en vilo y ante la mirada de las butacas vacías, lloró amargamente mirando al público imaginario.

Y su cuerpo se fue cayendo lentamente, hasta morir.

Naruto esperó a que la música mermase en los últimos tonos. Pronto el cuerpo de la chica se levantó de entre las tablas, para dar una graciosa reverencia a su único expectante, Naruto le sonrió sin que le viese. Se alzó de la butaca, pasando por los asientos solitarios.

El cuerpo de ella menudo y ágil, bajó por las escaleras y tomó su bolso en el descanso de los escalones.

Se reunieron a mitad de camino, con sonrisas. Ella se había esmerado en llegar a ese sitio, entre escenarios idílicos y amigos enflaquecidos, su rostro demostraba la felicidad que le causaba bailar, la forma en que disfrutaba la música clásica y el movimiento de luces alrededor de sus piruetas.

- Duro entrenamiento –comentó él dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

- Lo bueno de ser cantante es que tu entrenamiento ya lo has superado, ahora solo tienes que mejorar –hizó un hondo silencio sin dejar de sonreírle- Nosotros los bailarines debemos esforzarnos para mantener nuestra calidad, suertudo.

- No a todos la vida les sonríe.

- Habla por ti solo –abrió su bolso y sacó sus converse- Dame un minuto, voy a cambiarme.

- Tomate el tiempo que quieras –dijo mientras la veía alejarse. Se sentó en el apoyabrazos de una de las sillas del palco. La figura de ella se confundía con las sombras de los vestidores, hasta que desapareció bajo una pared de ladrillo. Naruto miró la ho¬ra de su reloj, debía estar en ese instante en el estudio, junto a los idiotas de sus compañeros.

Suspiró, era el único día libre de Shion, no pensaba desperdiciarlo por que unos bobalicones tenían que grabar otras cuantas voces para terminar el disco. Se rascó la nariz pensando, tenía tanto tiempo sin verle, sus trabajos no les daban tregua, además no era sano que la prensa se enterase de su relación, eran amigos desde que tenían memoria y el la quería inmensamente, no pensaba arriesgar su pellejo a los buitres de la paparazzi.

Prefería que sus reuniones fueran esporádicas y muy bien planeadas, hoy tomarían un capuchino, aunque seguramente ella pediría agua.

Debe estar en forma…

Miró al hombre de la iluminación, que caminaba por los andamios arreglando la proyección de las luces. Shion era una chica correcta, ejemplar en su academia, no era bueno que se le reconociese por él, que no acababa de respirar cuando ya le tenía montado cinco escándalos en los periódicos nacionales.

No, todos los viejitos lo tildaban de un chico con poca conciencia de la moral y la responsabilidad, y la mayoría de esos viejitos manipulaba por dentro y por fuera la academia de ballet.

Shion camino hacía él, con una remera rosada desvaída y unos pantalones sucios, se puso una gorra, por si acaso. Naruto se colocó los lentes y el pasamontañas, era mejor prevenir imprevistos.

- ¿Y que haremos hoy?

- Pues tenía planeado ir a una cafetería muy buena de por aquí –comentó él sonriéndole.

- ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

- Si, como cuando desafinaba –bromeó él.

- ¡Oh no! Eso imposible, el gran Naruto nunca desafino –le mosqueó.

- Si, búrlate, búrlate. ¡Lo que pasa es que yo siempre fui un niño prodigio!

- Si, cariño –dijo con sarcasmo la rubia mientras le daba unas cuantas palmaditas.

Una llamada corto la conversación, Naruto saco su celular, estaba allí Iruka fastidiándole su salida, seguramente diría: Naruto… ¿Por qué no has llegado a la grabación? ¡Eres ya un joven grande, debes tener responsabilidades! ¡Todos estamos esperándote y donde estas tú…! ¡En una reunión! ¡Pues me importa un bledo! Tienes que asumir tu rol de cantante. ¡Vente ya! y más bla-bla-bla-bla. Iruka era un estirado, un estúpido estirado, no tenía vida social, quería arruinarle la suya, decía esto y aquellos, hacía eso y lo otro, siempre protagonizaba sus escándalos, hacía ruedas de prensa que extirpaban sus días libres, era un charlatán, le gustaba el dinero y la comida mexicana. Aunque eso último, le importaba poco.

Pero sobre todas las cosas a Iruka le encantaba que todo estuviese en boca de todos. Y cuando se refería a eso, hablaba de la vida de Naruto. No podía ni suspirar por que los medios se enteraban.

Naruto calló la llamada.

- ¿No es tu representante? Deberías contestarle… -objetó Shion calmada.

- ¡Que va! Ese no tiene nada bueno que decir…

El olor a cotufas lleno la cocina, abrió la bolsa caliente y vertió las palomitas en un recipiente. Se dirigió al cuarto de su amiga, estaba ella sentada viendo la novela, a Hinata se le revolvió el estomago cuando vio de nuevo la cara de Namikase en la televisión.

Se sentó al lado de Ino en silencio, prestando atención a su mala actuación.

¡Idiota! concluyó cuando él le sonrió a la protagonista.

- Su sonrisa me mata –dijo Ino tomando unas cuantas palomitas del plato. Hinata le pegó en la mano, ante el ceño fruncido de ella.

- Son para la película –otro silencio se hizo, cuando Naruto estaba a punto de partir y dejar a "el amor de su vida" varada en el jardín de su mansión- ¿Cuándo va a empezar startruck?

- Al terminar esto –dijo sin mucha entonación.

La chica de la novela le grito, le había dicho que volviese por ella, aun así Naruto siguió caminando. Hinata dictaminó, que exactamente ese era su comportamiento, prepotente y orgulloso. ¿Acaso no le podía perdonar que había confiado en su mejor amigo? ¡Cuando él la había traicionado dos veces!

Miró a otro lado tragando dos palomitas, no sabia que hacía pensando en esa novela de segunda, no sabía que hacía sicoanalizando a tal personaje.

- ¡Oh dios! Le dijo que ya no la amaba –gritó Ino al borde de un ataque y luego la música del "ending" llego, dejando a su amiga aun más histérica- ¡Esos productores de mierda, lo único que hacen es cortar todo en la mejor parte! ¡No! ¿No?

Hinata le regaló una mirada preocupada.

- Creo que hablare con la señora Yamanaka para que te prohíba ver este tipo de programas… te hacen mal –dijo interpretando a una hermana preocupada. A diferencia de muchos Ino conocía muy bien a Hinata y podía verle la mentira en los ojos, era muy creíble en sus actuaciones, pero ahora la estaba mosqueando, le pegó en la mano y la miró molesta.

- ¡Quisiera verte! Pues yo te acusaría, sabes que a la señora Hyuuga no le gustan los animes y el helado.

- ¡No lo harías! No podría dormir sin ver anime, no podría vivir sin comer helado –le indicó con el dedo.

- Soy capaz de lo que sea con tal de ver a Naru-kun todo los días.

- Que enfermedad –susurró viendo a la televisión. La música de Disney llamo su atención y se acomodo ofreciéndole cotufas a su amiga, Ino agarró unas cuantas y apoyó su cabeza en su cojín preferido.

- No me canso de ver esta película. ¡Le pediré a la fortuna que me de una historia como esta con Namikase-san! –comenzó sus ruegos silenciosos.

¡Payasa! Pensó Hinata viéndole. Ella se divertía con su amiga, pero los últimos meses se le habían pasado sinuosos con su obsesión, respiraba de él, comía de él, vivía de él. Una explicación lógica de su odio por Naruto, era su aborrecimiento al saber tanto de él.

- Por cierto –cortó el dialogo del protagonista nuevamente- Tengo algo que contarte.

- ¿Es muy importante? –preguntó sin darle mucho caso a la cosa.

- ¡Nah! –se estiró- Tal vez para ti si, pero para mi no.

- Me lo dices después, me estoy enamorando –recostó su cabeza para escuchar la primera canción.

No es que a Hinata le encantase las películas de Disney, tenía su favorita: "La bella y la bestia" su clásico infantil, que podía ver a su edad mil veces, aun así de resto Disney era una bobería para ella, Startruck era una de sus "pasables" aunque para su mente lógica: muy fantástica.

¿Una estrella enamorándose de una chica normal?, yo como chica normal proclamó no mezclarme con ese tipo de sub-humanos… Pensó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras tomaba el vaso de refresco.

Shion dejo escapar una débil risa, Naruto ya era todo un hombre, aun así su forma encaprichada de comportarse y sus costumbres infantiles, le recordaban a su siempre amigo de la infancia, no había cambiado en nada. Devoraba la comida como si se la fuesen a quitar de la boca, enloquecía por helado y se emocionaba con las luchas libres y el anime.

Debía aceptar que parte de sus niñerías habían sido cubiertas por la apariencia que estaba obligado a utilizar, él era otra persona desde que se convirtió en "Naruto Namikase: el ídolo de Japón" ahora parecía más serio, más egocéntrico… y más reservado.

Pero ahora lo tenía a su frente, comiendo helado como un niño, dejo el vaso en la mesa al terminar y tuvo un momento para respirar. Shion le sonrió, alzo la servilleta de tela y le limpio la comisura de los labios, él se estremeció, prefería no tenerla tan cerca, con sus manos bien lejos de él.

Le quitó la servilleta bruscamente y se limpió él solo.

- ¿Me vez cara de niño…?

- La verdad, si –contestó ella alegremente.

- Puedo solo –le respondió secamente.

Hubo silencio de palabras, mientras ella tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.

- ¿Qué me querías contar? –indagó Shion.

- ¡Verdad! Se me había olvidado… -tomo un aire y comenzó- Te voy a contar algo que no vas a creer, es que me pasó y pensaba: ¿esto es un sueño?

- ¡Wuao! –se apoyó- ¿Ganaste la lotería?

- No seas tonta –le miró aburrido- ¿Para que necesito eso…? Ya tengo dinero de por si…

- Si, si –arrugó el ceño- concéntrate.

- Bueno, estaba comprando una cosa, cuando derepente me salio un ogro de la nada –le dio entonación dramática, Shion abrió los ojos extrañada- una chica de esas estúpidas fanáticas de la libertad de expresión, diciéndome que era un cara dura ¡A mí! –se indicó- ¡Osea, a mí!

- ¿Pero… que le hiciste para que ella te dijera eso? –se encogió de hombros- No creo que alguien de la nada te diga eso.

- Ella lo hizo, estaba loca –tomó un sorbo de su café- pero eso no es todo, por que yo andaba con un disfraz, sabes que ahora salir sin lentes o gorra es imposible, todos me reconocen. Pues la loca, me ha arrebatado los lentes y la gorra, seguramente para robármelos.

- ¿Y eso? –dijo ella confundida.

- No lo se, te estoy diciendo que es una demente –puntualizó- aun así, cuando me quito la gorra, no me reconoció. ¡Osea, no me reconoció! Yo se que si le quitas una gorra a Kiba, tal vez a él si no lo reconozcan. Pero yo soy Naruto Namikase, el ídolo de Japón. ¿Quién no me reconoce? Hasta las viejitas de cien años, saben quien soy.

- Bueno… -Shion tragó tratando de buscar palabras dulces- No creo que tan así, Naruto.

- Por supuesto que sí, les he firmado autógrafos a mujeres que solas pueden hacer un siglo.

- ¿Y bien, que pasó después?

- Bien, yo le digo que le daré un autógrafo si no le dice a nadie del local que me vio –abrió las manos para explicarle mejor- y entonces ella me dice que no es mi fan.

- Cosa que tampoco es posible en tu mundo ¿Verdad?

- En el mío y en el de nadie –exclamó el rubio- ¡No ves! ¿Qué persona no le gustaría mi música? ¡Una con un pésimo mal gusto!

- No seas…

- Es la verdad –se defendió Namikase- La chica debe estar loca, además controladora, así esas que hacen de malas en las películas, esa misma. Fea, horrorosa, con colmillos.

- ¿Colmillos?

- Si, cabello de baba y… -se dio un minuto de silencio- bueno hay que aceptar que tenía una buena delantera, aunque únicamente eso, una chica hermosa nunca en la vida me odiaría.

Shion suspiró. Sentía que Naruto le omitía algo, bueno después de todo, a ella no le importaba esa jovencita, ella lo que quería era disfrutar la salida con él.

Ino parpadeó varias veces.

- No te creo –volvió la mirada hacía la televisión.

- ¿Por qué? – Hinata dejó ver su decepción en su voz.

- ¡Me estas tomando el pelo! ¡Te burlas de mí! ¿No, no?

- No te pongas tonta –le refutó a la rubia- Te digo que de verdad me paso. ¿Y ahora no me crees?

- Por supuesto que no, como tú pudiste verle y yo no.

- ¡Que se yo!

- No me vengas a que están predestinados –volvió a tornarse molesta Ino.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? ¡Te lo cuento para que te des cuenta de lo idiota que es ese tipo! De resto no trato de enseñarte absolutamente nada.

- Lo siento –Ino rió- A veces hasta a mi me asusta esta obsesión…pero… ¿De verdad le viste? –le sonrió interesada.

- Si, es un tarado. No se como ese engendro de humano puede ser el ídolo de Japón. ¿No encontraron algo mejor?

- No es un engendro, tiene los ojos hermosos –defendió Ino.

- No le vi nada de otro mundo, azules.

- Son bellos.

- Como digas –Hinata suspiró y miró el cielo estrellado- ¡Me tengo que ir! Acuérdate que el metro a esta hora esta lleno.

- Si, deberías apurarte –le tomo la mano antes de que se fuera- ¿Y su sonrisa, como era su sonrisa?

- Pues… -Hinata trató de recordarle- Creo que no me sonrió.

- ¡Quien le sonreiría a alguien que solo te ve como un enemigo!

- ¡Ey! –Hinata se arregló la cámara en el cuello- Yo no lo veo como un enemigo, si no como un hombre poco respetuoso.

- ¡Claro, Kakashi si es un hombre y además respetuoso!

- ¿Me estás mosqueando? – Hyuuga alzó una ceja molesta.

- Nada, nada. Ata esa cámara bien, acuérdate que vas a entrar al metro –le aconsejó su amiga.

- Si, mamá.

Naruto apretó el acelerador, pasando a un idiota que manejaba como abuelo, sonrió, lo que más le gustaba de ser rico, es poder tener todos los autos que se le antojaban, sobre todo su precioso "Mustang", su hijo.

La radio daba otro de sus hits, la gente se sorprendía al paso de su carro, las mujeres veían interesadas, los hombres le gustaba el auto, tenía todo lo que alguien envidiaría, vivía bien, no pensaba cambiarlo.

El celular sonó. "Mamá" decía la pantalla.

Hinata sentía que en cualquier momento la aventarían contra una puerta incorrecta, había mucha gente en el metro y no le dejaban respirar bien, sentía la cartera de la abuelita pegada en su costilla, la muleta del chico deportista en su píe y el periódico del hombre de negocios en la cara.

Suspiró, las gotas de sudor rodaban por su rostro y de vez en cuando alguien se movía y le golpeaba la espalda. Los frenos del metro le llevaron a anclar sus pies en el suelo y tratar de no golpear al niñito con su juguete, que tenía a un lado.

La puerta a su frente se abrió y la parada "Shingue" dio un saludo con sus cartelones, estaba dispuesta a poner un píe en el anden, cuando entre la multitud que salía con ella, una mano le halo el cuello, no, no era su cuello, era la cámara. ¡Su preciada cámara!

Cuando cayó en cuenta de que le había arrebatado su pertenencia, los jovencitos ya estaban subiendo las escaleras hacía la calle, corrió tras ellos, empujando a la marea de gente que salía del metro hacía sus casas.

Esas eran las horas picos, siempre aprovechaban para quitarle las cosas a la gente despistada. ¡Pero no su Nikon! ¡No podían!

Sus padres se la habían comprado hacía dos años y la había mantenido intacta, por que era el último regalo caro de parte de ellos, no pensaban comprarle otra aunque esta dejase de funcionar.

Y ahora unos niños se la arrebataban. ¡Le robaron!

Corrió calle arriba, gritándole a los mocosos que le devolviesen su cámara, los niños tenían piernas cortas pero eran rápidos, no los alcanzaría.

Cruzó la calle sin ver a ningún lado y sonó el toque de corneta y el frenazo limpio.

- ¡Se ha vuelto loca! ¡Casi le atropello! –le gritó el piloto de un Mustang, luego contestó a la llamada- Dame un minuto mamá, no te preocupes todo esta bien.

Hinata vio como los pilluelos escaparon por una calle, cinco cuadras más arriba. Lo olvidaba, lo olvidaba, le habían robado.

- ¡Ey, usted la que se atravesó! ¿Qué mierda tiene en la cabeza? –le volvió a increpar el conductor.

- ¡Cállese y vallase a la mierda! –le contestó ella sin verle a la cara, lo menos que quería en ese momento era tener a un idiota gritándole al odio.

Continuara...


	3. Youtube

AMIGUITOS QUERIDOS DEL ALMA. Que bellos sus mensajes de verdad por sus mensajes es que me han entrado ganas de seguir públicando mis obras y pues compartir de estas historias con todos, espero que realmente este capitulo les guste y dejen MUCHIOS comentarios, jajaja, no hay presión. También quisiera invitarles a leer mis otros fanfics, tampoco hay presión (?) y gracias a** Noelialuna**,** Lady Mitzuki**, **nippon chan**, **miyabi chibi**, **memetomori1989** y **Ratka** por comentar en el último capitulo, espero verlas por aca (?) aunque ya las veo, bueno sin más no retraso el capitulo, disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Youtube<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Hay buenos inventos que se convierten en malditos"<em>

¡Lo que faltaba! Estaba llorando.

Y no hablaba de algunas lágrimas, la chica se había puesto las manos en el rostro y dejaba escapar grandes chillidos de tristeza. El drama se asemejaba a un dolor incontrolable o la muerte de un ser querido, pero por lo que sabía él, ninguna de las dos eran opciones lógicas.

Su "bebe" no había tocado ninguna parte del cuerpo de aquella atravesada chiquilla y no había presenciado ninguna llamada repentina, o un grito de muerte. Todo estaba bien, exceptuando que ella seguía llorando.

Y eso no estaba bien, para nada bien.

La gente comenzaba a atumultuarse en las aceras, algunos curiosos pasaban por el rayado peatonal y observaban con las narices bien en alto, mirando para luego comentar, las viejas de los edificios comenzaban a sacar sus paños y sillas y se sentaban en los balcones a murmuran cosas, que él no escuchaba, a las vecinas.

Y qué decir del transito, los carros tocaban sus cornetas como una sinfonía tras su espalda y uno que otro atorado pasaba a su lado sacándole el dedo corazón o gritándole un gran "maricón".

Aunado a eso, él odiaba ver a las chicas llorar. Se veían tan indefensas, como si el mundo se las fuese a comer, y como decía "mamá Kushina": "Cuando una mujer llora, hijo. Debes correr y hacer lo que sea para que ella sea feliz, o si no, no estaré orgullosa de mi chico"

Y Kushina lo había criado como un hijo culposo, si dejaba a la niña en medio de esos lagrimones en la avenida, le comería el remordimiento por el resto de la hora, por que seguramente dos horas después lo olvidaría.

Tenía corta memoria para cosas de poca importancia y siempre se encontraba muy ocupado.

Se acercó, sin que las personas dejasen de verle, agradeció de llevar siempre su gorra y sus lentes por que los curiosos comenzaban a trancar la vía. Los carros pasaban por el canal libre, algunos pensando en un choque otros insultando en voz alta. Esto no era un buen escenario para que vieran al ídolo de Japón, qué diría, mejor dicho qué no dirían.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con voz cortada. Con los cabellos hacía el frente y la mirada perdida en el asfalto, esa jovencita se parecía a su madre, en los tiempos que lloraba porque Minato llegaba tan tarde a casa que levantaba sospechas.

- ¡Como voy a estar bien! –gritó ahora ella mirándole. Naruto se sobresaltó, ¿Qué forma era esa de contestar a una persona que se preocupaba por ella? –Si todo esto es tu maldita culpa.

¡No! ¿Esto estaba pasando de verdad o era un chiste? No podía estar culpándole, si ella paso con luz roja.

- ¿M-mi cul-culpa? –trato de no reírse, pero las palabras salieron entrecortadas- ¿No vio que estaba en roja para los peatones?

- ¡Que me importaba si estaba en roja o no! –le replicó ella. Esa actitud agresiva se le hizo conocida- El punto es que si no hubiese frenado por tu atore, hubiese agarrado a esos delincuentes y los hubiese hecho papilla con mis propias manos.

No era una linda imagen. Era una linda chica, con unas no lindas palabras.

- Menos mal que frene a tiempo, estuve a punto de atropellarle. ¡Y solo piensa en los delincuentes!

- Pues mire como maneja, mire quien pasa. ¡Que si se lleva a alguien lo paga por completo! –le contestó ella molesta, sus ojos eran turbios, de un extraño gris claro. ¡Espeluznantes! Pensó él.

- Está bien, siga su camino, tal vez aun los alcance. Yo no voy a perder mi tiempo con usted –dio media vuelta para montarse de nuevo en su carro, la gente observaba aún, algunos comentaban, otros relataban el casi-atropello.

- ¡Que haré sin mi cámara! –lloró ella a pulmón- ¡Usted no me entiende! Es mi vida, es todo lo que tengo.

Bien, eso no se lo esperaba. Apoyó sus brazos en el capo del carro y miró a la chica, ella aun le escrupuleaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué esperaba ella que él hiciese?

- ¿Y qué quieres, qué te regale una?

- Su carro tiene pinta de que me puede regalar una y más –murmuró por lo bajo.

- ¡No seas! –le miró mal y en un impulso se quito los lentes- ¡Yo no vivo de la caridad, señorita!

- ¡Pero si usted es el culpable! ¡Eran solo unos…! –se quedo callada un minuto y luego frunció el ceño- Espera… espera. Tú… tú… ¿Tú no eres…?

No entendía su reacción. Naruto espero a que ella recuperase el aire, algunas personas exclamaban en la multitud una expresión de asombro. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Un avión en el cielo? ¿King Kong en la torre Fukushima? ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué? ¡Que mal día puedo tener yo! –Exclamó ella batiendo la cabeza – Solo tu podías arruinar mi vida de esta manera, yo sabía que había una razón muy escondida en mi ser para odiarte. ¡Hoy se ha presentado!

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que veía. Se habían llevado su cámara, su preciado instrumento de trabajo, la única cosa que había conseguido con el sudor de su frente y casi le atropellaban tratando de conseguirla. Y además, ese carro era de… pues claro quien más, Naruto Namikase.

La peste que hoy rondaba por su vida.

Naruto frunció él ceño. Solo alguien podía decir esa frase con tanto dramatismo y amargura, solamente la chica de la panadería. Tenía que ser ella, cabello largo negro, ojos perturbadores, piel blanca, cara de molestia, grandes senos.

Si, grandes senos, era ella.

Aunque ya no tenía los colmillos. ¿Qué habría pasado con ellos?

Pero una cosa… ¿Cómo lo había reconocido?

Miró su mano y en ella sus lentes. Maldijo su mala costumbre de quitarse los lentes en todo momento, para hablar con Iruka, para entrar al estudio a deshoras, para decirle algo gracioso a Shion, para ponerle atención a Kushina y por supuesto para darle mirada retadora a los empleados de vestimenta, la misma mirada con que había acusado a la chica de la panadería.

Se los colocó rápidamente, algunas personas se habían dado cuenta y comenzaban a sacar los celulares, pero eran la minoría. Si continuaba actuando con normalidad y escapaba en cuestión de minutos, nadie más se daría cuenta.

- ¡Bravo! Naruto Namikase, acabas de arruinarme la vida –le aplaudió. Las personas se miraron entre si, algunos confundidos otros sorprendidos. Naruto trato de hacerle señas que se detuviera, pero ella seguía con su retahíla –Siempre me pregunte, ¿Por qué le odio tanto? Ya tengo un porque, me has quitado mi cámara, mi trabajo de meses, lave el cuarto de mi hermana por cuatro meses y limpie los baños de la casa por dos meses, incluso cuando papá comía comida mexicana, no importo que día fuera, aunque hubiese fiesta en casa del festival de invierno o primavera, los lave igual como otro día y la conseguí. ¡Y ahora me la quitas!

Le gesticulaba que se callara, pero ella ni le entendía ni quería hacerle favores, pronto unas chicas de instituto sacaron sus celulares para grabar la escena, se empezaba a ir de sus manos, era una ola de gente grabando a un tipo con lentes oscuros y a una loca histérica gritándole, si no le reconocían, pasaba a ser el ridículo en youtube.

- No se de que hablas –trató de escabullir metiéndose en el carro. Todo eso era culpa de "mamá Kushina" que lo hizo crecer con su imagen de mujer frágil que el mundo se la comerá.

- Claro que sabes –le detuvo- ¡También sabes quien soy!

- Tu fuiste la que cruzo en luz roja, eso es todo lo que debo decir –casi cierra la puerta, pero ella la detuvo con su mano, era fuerte, era perturbadora, a los ojos de Naruto.

Una mujer peleona, fuerte, histérica, feminista y mandona, no era mujer para él. Shion si era una mujer.

Aunque no era momento para estar pensando en Shion.

- Aun así debes ayudarme –imploró Hinata. Si volvía sin la cámara, sus padres pensarían que la habría regalado, y no quería escuchar la lengua de Hiashi sobre su amistad con Ino, que bastantes conflictos había tenido con ella. Debía pedirle a él, era el único implicado en todo esto.

Un objetivo fácil.

- ¿Debo? –él rió, era lo más patético que había escuchado en todo el día, le estaba exigiendo. Hinata se exasperó y trato de usar su talento.

- Uno debe estar unido por una causa, nacionalidad, gustos, política ¡Cualquier cosa!

- Pues si debo prestar ayuda a los de mi nacionalidad, le debería a un noventa por ciento de la población de Japón –le miró – Sobre gustos, yo tengo muy claros los míos, los tuyos son un asco y en cuanto a política, no entro en tema.

- ¡¿Qué mi gusto qué?! –trató de tranquilizarse. Ningún policía había asomado su cabeza en la tranca vial, la gente cada vez se acercaba más al lugar y llenaban las aceras, viendo el espectáculo - ¿Qué tal King Kong? ¿No te gustan las peliculas?

- Soy una persona normal.

- ¿Y el teatro? –inquirió ella, buscando algún parecido factible para el aprovechamiento.

- Es una mierda.

¡Este tío me tiene harta! pensó frunciendo el ceño. Abrió la puerta repentinamente, Naruto saltó ante su reacción. Para Hinata algo más sagrado que el helado con chispas de colores y sirope de fresa y tan sagrado como "Bleach" a las ocho de la noche, era el teatro. Su vida.

¡Y se había metido con sus gustos! ¡Pero nadie vivía para meterse con EL teatro!

Sufriría bajo el píe del telón, torturado por las tablas. Porque de algo ella si estaba segura, de que algún día, fuese como fuese, sería una gran actriz de teatro.

Y este niñato que se ufanaba con premios de pacotilla, se dignaba a insultar a uno de los artes más viejos e inteligentes del hombre.

¡Inculto!

Aclaró sus sentidos y ante la mirada contrariada de Naruto, que se preguntaba que le pasaba por la cabeza dejo caer sus palabras.

- ¿Por-por qué m-me haces es-esto? –una lagrima se desbordo perfectamente, estaba consiguiendo el papel perfecto- ¿Ah? ¡Es por eso! ¿No? ¡Eres artista y yo qué!

- ¿De qué hablas? –murmuró él sin entender.

- ¡Quítate esos lentes y mírame cuando te hablo! –le arrebató los lentes de un solo tirón, y retrocedió trayéndose a un fúrico Naruto en medio del escenario callejero, la gente curiosa pronto hizo un circulo en medio de la calle, en donde carros dejaban solos para preguntar que pasaba y quedarse viendo.

- ¡Dámelos! –le exigió él a gritos.

- ¡No! No hasta que me digas por qué –lloró a pulmón. Naruto retrocedió preocupado, ella le estaba haciendo una mala jugada- Dime, Naruto. ¿Es que soy tan poca cosa para ti que ya no me quieres? ¿Y que fue ayer y anteayer y todos los días desde cuando nos conocimos? Todas son tonterías, ¿No?

- No pienso seguirte el juego – negó, dirigiéndose al carro.

- ¿Me dejas por ella? ¿Por Sakura? Si me dijiste que la dejaste por mi, entonces por que ahora me das la espalda como si fuese una desconocida. ¡Si tú me amas! –la gente contuvo el aliento. Hinata se sintió orgullosa de su actuación, cada día la perfeccionaba.

- ¡Yo no te…! –miró al público, si decía eso quedaría como el malo de la película y debía evitarlo a toda costa.

- ¡Dímelo! –gritó ella como mujer desconsolada- ¡Dime que ya no me amas y lo entenderé! ¡Nuestros mundos son muy distintos! Aun así no te perdonare el haberme conocido, porque me destrozas la vida con tu ida.

Varias mujeres exclamaron un largo "ahhh".

- No digas eso –contestó molesto. Esto era tan vergonzoso.

- ¡Dile que no te iras! –gritó alguien del público- ¡Dile que la amas!

Eso se estaba poniendo fuera de control, ahora la gente hasta comentaba. No, podía ser, estaba arruinado.

- ¿Puede ser que aun me ames? ¡Porque si es así te perdonaría! –llora aun más- porque aun te amo.

- No seas tonta chica, ese es un patán –gritó una jovencita de escuela.

- ¡Detén esto! –le gritó.

- ¡Detenlo tú! Haz convertido mi vida en un infierno, queriéndote y odiándote. ¡No se que hacer, no se que decir! No se si partir –se rió internamente con su rima.

- Solo vete niña, hay muchos como él en este mundo –comentó una ancianita.

- Si yo hasta hice dibujos de nosotros cansándonos, sabes que yo amo las bodas tradicionales, con kimonos y todo –volvió a aunar Hinata. Eso era verdad, ella siempre soñó desde pequeña con una boda tradicional, como en los tiempos feudales, no algo occidentalizado como últimamente las bodas se realizaban, en capilla y blanco.

- Estas inventando –él se le acerco y la tomo del brazo- ¡Detén esto, loca!

- Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga –le susurró ella, aun con su cara de jovencita desvalida y atormentada- ¡Y no invento, todo eso lo hice por ti, por lo que me prometiste! Así que no me dejes sola.

Debía detener eso ya, ella era el foco de atención. Se acercó a ella rápidamente, notando que era bastante pequeña y que aun vestía la patética chaqueta de su instituto.

La tomo con rudeza del codo y la atrajo así.

- ¡Detén esto! –volvió a exigirle.

- No pienses que me detendré, haz insultado algo sagrado –respondió disimulando bastante bien sus gestos- ¡Así que no me pidas que me aparte de ti!

La empujó hasta el carro, si no escapaba con ella, sería un error. Qué no diría a esas personas.

- ¿Qué quieres? Dímelo que te doy lo que sea con tal de que calles esto.

- Yo solo quiero tu corazón –abrió los brazos dramáticamente.

- No juego. ¿Dinero? –bajo la voz- ¿Tu cámara? ¿La quieres?

- No, el amor no se compra –siguió con su actuación. Naruto debía aceptar que ella tenía talento para ello, su voz se quebraba en las oraciones exactas para que el público suspirara. Esto era ridículo, gente sin vida.

- ¡No le hagas caso, pequeña niña! Eres muy hermosa para rebajarte así –gritó una mujer de traje.

- ¡Si! Yo tú le golpeo donde te contaron –aunó otra persona.

¿Por qué tanta agresividad? ¿Qué les interesaba a ellos? ¡Que se fueran los chismosos!

- No podrás escapar de tu propio público, señorito "el ídolo de Japón" –esta vez el si pudo ver la sonrisa de ella, Hinata lo estaba disfrutando. Maldita mujer- A menos que…

- ¿A menos qué que? –preguntó atropelladamente Naruto.

- La cámara… -murmuró.

- ¡Sube al auto! –no pensaba comprarle esa cámara, para algo tenía a sus padres.

- ¡No subiré! Ya no me amas como antes, es tiempo perdido –lloró de nuevo en sus brazos, esto era insoportable. La gente empezaba a enfurecerse, algunos gritaban cosas, otros desaprobaban en chistidos.

- Bien, sabes te invito un helado antes de la cámara. ¿Va? Seamos amigos.

¿Seamos amigos? Eso sonaba muy falso y sonreía. ¿Qué pensaba ese hombre? Se dijo Hinata. Era Naruto para ella un completo extraño, aunque fuese una figura pública, tenía un rostro raro para ella, unos gestos desconocidos.

- ¿H-helado? –se hizo la desentendida hasta que el afirmo- ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¿Vas a seguir? –inquirió molesto.

- Una obra siempre tiene su final, además si me sigues quedaras como el bueno de la película –sonrió – ¿De verdad nos casaremos por tradicional?

Debía estar bromeando, la odiaba, cuanto la odiaba.

- Si.

Que seco, pensó Hinata cohibida.

- Entonces, creeré en ti –le abrazo, Naruto tosió para que le soltase. Una camioneta se estaciono al frente de los espectadores, decía en rojo "Canal 12". Eso no estaba bien- Te querré por siempre.

- Si, si –la hizo entrar al carro rápidamente, aun así ella le sostuvo el brazo.

- ¡Dilo! O si no serás catalogado como el novio seco, eso no va bien con tu imagen.

- Yo también, cariño, yo también –contestó rápidamente. Hinata sonrió triunfal, a la final era un títere de sus deseos. Naruto corrió a la puerta de piloto lo más rápido que pudo, con la multitud aplaudiendo y llorando.

Estúpidos.

Estúpidos fans.

Estúpido Canal 12.

Estúpido Youtube.

Estúpidos Celulares.

Y mil veces estúpida Hinata Hyuuga

* * *

><p><strong>(8) Suena ending-<strong>

-entra Naruto y se siente en una de las dos butacas-

Naruto: *lee un papel* ¿Qué tal todos los televidentes?

*Hinata desde atras* ¡Aburridos! Cambienlo, no sirve para eso. Queremos a Hinata Hyuuga *ella corre a su asiento* No grite mi público, aqui estoy, no sufran más con este hombre.

Naruto: *la mira mal* Shttt, tenías que ser tú.

Hinata: Bien, vayamos a lo nuestro -toma el papel- De ahora adelante queridos televidentes, No soy tu fan sera transmitida una vez al mes, ya que su guionista, Hina-chan, no puede cubrir sus otras dos novelas que nosotros también prota... prota... ¿qué dice? -le enseña a Naruto-

Naruto: Protagonizamos, bruta -le quita el papel- Aun así no se preocupen, ya que derrepente le puede dar la menopausia a ella y trae tres o dos contis por mes.

Hinata lee~ Además hay muchas cosas que pasaran, y que pueden ver los otros fics si quieren, ya que estamos nosotros también.

Naruto: y el final es parecido... ¿Quién escribió esta mierda?

Hinata rié~ Que se yo. Dice también: que si no lo sintonizas y no nos lees... lees, si. Pues yo me enamorare del estúpido, imbécil, idiota, descerebrado y come mocos de Naruto.

*Naruto lee la linea de Hinata* ESO NO LO DICE.

Hinata rie~ Y si lo ves, Naruto se enamorara de mi bella persona. Así que velo. De todas maneras si no lo ves o lo ves lo hará.

Naruto: Me das asco -se para- ire a la otra producción.

Hinata: !En la otra eres más cariñosito! -le saca la lengua- ¡Ya saben! Véanlo, véanlo y vean lo. Que ya quiero un beso.

Naruto: ¡TE OÍ! -grita desde los vestidores-

Hinata -bota el microfono- ¡ADIOOOOS! -corre a los vestidores-

Eso es todo por hoy amiguitos, felices fiestas (?)


	4. La Prensa

EY AMIGOS. Vine de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo (Si, redundante) pero ustedes no se han pasado a dejar comentarios, me deprimire si ustedes no dejan al menos veinte (?) es que vale... últimamente estoy activa asi que aprovechen pronto empezaran las pruebas de la uni y no estaré mucho por estos lados, tengo que subir y escribir todo lo que pueda mientras tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>La prensa<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Los artistas son la presa de la prensa<em>

Ella no se podía callar, iba contra su naturaleza.

Naruto trataba de no quitar la mirada del camino.

- Es un carro grande –comentó nuevamente –Debe también tener un motor grande ¿No? – Hinata esperó contestación, sin embargo Naruto solo apretó las manos en el volante –Debes también tener mucho dinero, mi abuela tenía también mucho dinero, era tan famosa como tú…

El carro se freno de enseguida, quedando varados en medio de la calle con el sonido de los otros carros frenando sorprendidos y las cornetas e insultos de los pilotos. Hinata tuvo que aguantar el golpe con sus manos, ya que por no cargar el cinturón estuvo a punto de plantar su cabeza en el vidrio.

- ¡Nadie es más famoso que yo! –le increpó él de mal humor. Hinata le miró sorprendida – No conozco a tu abuela, ni pienso conocerla… así que no es famosa para mi, y mucho menos será tan famosa como yo –arqueó una ceja para darle a entender la seriedad del asunto.

Hinata se acomodo en el puesto, algo malhumorada. Su abuela había sido un clásico del cine Japones y una exitosa cantante de opera. ¡Su abuela no se comparaba con él! ¡Claro que no! ¡Su abuela era mucho mejor!

Se puso el cinturón en silencio, mientras el arrancaba el carro de nuevo. Y en medio del silencio incomodo, Hinata soltó con tono serio y amargo, la realidad en la cara de ese niñito "bonito".

- No la piensas conocer… - susurró ella mirando las tiendas que pasaban a su lado – Porque ella esta muerta.

El silencio lleno el carro, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, una agresiva y constante de Hinata y otra calmada y contada de Naruto.

Él sintió un nudo en la garganta, él sabia que significaba perder a un pariente, su padre por ejemplo. Era el hombre que lo había llevado a la cima de la fortuna y lo había abandona el mismo día en que el triunfo, a veces pensaba, que no podía ser una persona tan afortunada como lo era, debían quitarle algo para que no fuese tan suertudo, ese día en que se presento en el canal "Muho Kiott", Minato sufrió un accidente de transito, él quedo a cargo de Iruka con quince años, lejos de su madre y sus buenas intenciones.

- Lo siento –dijo sinceramente.

Hinata le miró, su voz fue callada, calmada. Parecía que de verdad había logrado lo que quería, hacerle sentir mal. Pero Naruto tenía un rostro que parecía sonreír todo el tiempo, ahora que le veía con los ojos apagados y los labios tristes, sintió que su estomago le dolió, que su pecho se oprimía, y la culpabilidad se le devolvió.

_¡Hinata! ¡Porque tenias que tener este corazón de pollo_! se preguntó tragando saliva.

- No es para tanto, ella murió hace mucho tiempo –le sonrió – Cuando yo era muy pequeña, por eso no recuerdo mucho de ella, creo que así es mejor, dicen que me parecía mucho a ella y que estábamos muy encariñadas, si recordase su rostro o su voz, me dolería mucho.

Tuvo que callar, estaba diciendo muchas estupideces. ¿Dolerle mucho? ¿Recordarla? ¡Esas idioteces ni se las decía a Ino!

De nuevo el silencio se hizo incomodo y sofocante.

- ¿Te gusta el helado? –preguntó rápidamente Hinata sonriendo. Tal vez se estaba aprovechando un poquito de él, bueno si era realista se había aprovechado de él, solo porque tenía dinero.

Hinata mala, Hinata mala Se repitió mentalmente.

No respondió, que antipático que era.

- ¿Y usted siendo un artista, tiene muchos amigos, no? –le sonrió mirándolo interesada.

Hubo un suspiró de cansancio por su parte, estaban progresando.

- ¿Y por qué dejo a Sakura? –concluyó incomoda, Ino siempre se había preguntado eso, podía después responderle a su amiga, además le daba un poco de curiosidad. Sakura era considerada la "idola" de Japón, la contraparte femenina de Naruto, fue algo dramático su separación para la prensa.

Casi de luto afinó apunto riéndose.

- ¿No fue que la deje por usted? –apuntó molesto. Hinata carcajeó, por lo menos tenía buen humor.

- Había olvidado eso –siguió riéndose por un buen rato, hasta que ella se topo con la mirada de él. Naruto no se estaba riendo, tampoco estaba de buen humor. La carcajada se le cuajo en el rostro, tosió por unos segundos y luego siguió mirando por la ventana – Creo que me pase un poco.

- ¿Un poco? –de nuevo el carro freno, aunque esta vez acertó con un semáforo en rojo. Tal vez no era bueno hacerlo enojar, ella estaba en el carro con él, y Naruto manejaba como un loco.

Hinata tomó aire para verle la cara, él la observaba como si estuviese demente. Bueno si, la verdad tenía razón para acusarle, eso no había sido nada agradable, la verdad en ese instante estaba algo avergonzada, "algo", se había divertido un montón riéndose de ese estúpido.

- Ya esta en verde –comentó Hinata antes de que los autos tras Naruto comenzase a sonar sus cornetas. Arrancó el auto en mutismo, pronto las calles se decoloraron. Hinata decidió no preguntar más, prefería morder su lengua y pensar.

Los edificios se combinaban con el paisaje de un invierno, con cielo gris y sin nubes, parecía no tener final, las tiendas de la calle que comenzaban a prender sus luces entre una claridad oscura, apoyo su rostro en el vidrio, los novios que caminaban con las manos juntas y riendo, el niño que indicaba a su madre una tienda de juguetes, la mujer que mira los árboles deshojados, el joven con sombrero que espera el cambio de luz con las manos en los bolsillos.

El invierno era su estación favorita, sobre todo cuando nevaba.

Naruto prendió la radio, un piano de cola lleno el ambiente, Hinata fijo la mirada en el aparato de música, había escuchado esa canción muchas veces junto a Ino, desde la primera vez que la había oído le había gustado, eso sí, nunca se lo había confesado a su amiga porque era de "Doushite", el grupo musical del que pertenecía Naruto.

Debía aceptar que la canción era linda, que los miembros de la banda la interpretaban muy bien y que la voz de Naruto era hermosa, suave y armoniosa, sorpresivamente no desafinaba en baladas, y hasta podía llegar a unos tonos altos.

Sin aviso él cambio la estación de radio, dejándola en una canción pop estadounidense, no dijo nada, solo siguió manejando.

- ¿No te gusta escucharte? –preguntó ella algo sorprendida. Espera que el fuese ese tipo de personas "guapas y apoyadas" como solía llamarlas, que siempre piensan que hacen todo muy bien y que les gusta alabarse solos. Él la miró algo desencajado, tal vez se le había olvidado que ella estaba a su lado, aun así su expresión cambio a la indiferencia ante la mirada aun más sorpresiva de ella.

- Soy algo perfeccionista –comentó poco de sentimiento. Aceleró sin decir nada más, Hinata volvió a observar el cielo ya negro, los semáforos de colores que pasaban como líneas en el cielo, los locales nocturnos que abrían las puertas y los restaurantes elegantes que esperaban a sus comensales.

Las solas respiraciones en el auto se les hacían incomodas, cada quien se adentro a sus propios pensamientos, deseando no preguntarse nada más.

Hinata le había dado últimamente muchas vueltas al tema que más le dolía, el teatro y sus padres, no podía seguir luchando, tenía que madurar un día de esos; y ese llegaría pronto.

La universidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y se acercaba a ella trotando, mientras que el salón del geriátrico, en donde se presentaba todos los domingos, se alejaba a paso olímpico de su vida.

Tenía que madurar, pero no sabía que dolía tanto.

- Lo siento –comentó ella queda de voz. Tratando de cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos se había elogiado a si misma por su actuación de hacía unas horas, aun así, se sentía un poco mal por Naruto- No fue nada gracioso lo que te hice.

Él la miró con ceja enarcada.

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta? –inquirió mal talante, aun así los ojos de él eran tan claros y transparentes que no lo sintió como un dardo envenenado, si no como un regaño.

- Si, fue un poco desconsiderado –Hinata bajo la mirada- No se que me paso, creo que entre en pánico y rabia.

- Pues deberías controlarte –apuntó Naruto molesto.

- Es que cuando actúo a veces siento que… -hubo un momento de silencio donde ella sonrió- pierdo las riendas de mi personaje y me convierto en él, sentía hasta el dolor de una chica despechada, de esas que lloran solas esperando a que vuelva, pero nunca lo hace.

- Pues bien por ti… -no le interesaba nada de lo que ella dijera, aunque se viese muy linda sonriendo.

Hinata suspiró y miró a la gente que en invierno parecían más intimas, caminando juntos compartía secretos en las calles solitarias, en los parques quienes se miraban recordaban besos y los que hablaban parecían profesarse poemas. Todo era perfecto en los ojos de alguien que no escuchaba, ni veía la realidad de esas personas. Si la vida fuese así, solo imágenes sin sentido, con una memoria o lógica agregada, la vida tuviese siempre un final feliz.

Por eso le gustaba la fotografía, porque las caras más tristes se veían perfectamente felices, porque una pareja tomada de las manos siempre era amor, aunque fuese primos o hermanos, porque una niña sonriente siempre tenía una vida feliz, aunque solo sonriese para la foto.

Miró a Naruto, este aun se fijaba en la carretera que entre la humedad de la noche se empapaba por la vida de los transeúntes, que pasaban con sus mejores abrigos sonrientes ante el frío.

Los ojos de él parpadeaban consecutivamente, como si pensase en algo ajeno a la vía, a las personas y a su molestia con ella.

- No entiendo porque debes depender tanto de los comentarios de los demás –concluyó ella en voz alta, suponía que bajo esa actitud fría y distante, se encontraba una persona que entendía su grandeza y veía a todos tan minúsculos como hormigas – Tu nunca conocerás a fondo a algún fan, hay tantos en la calle, llenarían una ciudad con sus ideas y nunca conocerás que piensan de ti, así que… ¿Qué importa lo que digan de ti?

Naruto alzó la ceja, no entendía esa argumentación, había sido sacada luego de ese largo pensamiento de ella, viendo a la gente y suspirando millones de veces.

- ¿Te crees entrevistadora? –inquirió él divertido, mirar los ojos de ella, curiosos por nacimiento, le daban interés de conocerla, parecía un enigma tan transparente que se perdía pensando en las posibilidades de quien fuese ella. Hinata era una extraña fascinante, así como una total idiota. Luego suspiró fijando aun más atención en la calle y dijo en tono monocorde – La verdad me importa poco lo que piensen los demás, al que le importa es a mi representante.

- Es una tontería –apuntó ella limpiando sus uñas –Ustedes tiene complejo de dioses… no es muy tonto cuidar la imagen si saben que moviendo los dedos pueden cambiar la historia y la forma en que sus fans los ven.

El carcajeó. Ojala fuese tan fácil. Hubiese hecho muchos cambios en su vida.

- Solo somos personas, Hinata –le sonrió con sinceridad en los ojos.

- ¡Te acuerdas de mi nombre! –apuntó ella exagerando la sorpresa - ¿Debo gritar?

- Además de sarcástica –Esa mujer tenía todo lo que el odiaba y aun así se le hacía atractiva.

- Un poco… -Hinata se mordió los labios –creo que peco por ser un poco odiosa e irónica.

- Además de mentirosa y creída –acotó.

- ¡Vaya que ya me conoce! –le sonrió. Podía tener una conversación normal con él, era extraño, cualquier chica en su situación estaría muerta de los nervios, tal vez la forma distorsionada que ella tenía de él (de una cucaracha) le hacía fácil desenvolver su actitud autoritaria – Aun así… -volvió a llevar el hilo de la conversación –Debe haber algunos comentarios importantes para ti.

- Por supuesto, ya te he dicho que soy una persona –aceleró para pasar un carro que iba muy "lento" –Tengo amigos y familia, mi madre.

- ¿Tienes amigos? ¿Eso es lógicamente posible? –una sonrisa sardónica se asomo por su dentadura perfecta, él ni siquiera quiso voltear a verle porque se reiría de sus preguntas mal intencionadas.

- Pues para tu información, si tengo muchos amigos –aclaró puntualizando. Tal vez mentía, sus antiguos amigos eran Sasuke, Kiba y Gaara pero la fama los había vuelto unos desconocidos, ahora solo le quedaba el consuelo de Shion y Sakura, de la cual la última también se alejaba a paso avanzado. Suspiró – también tengo a la abuela Naka y a mi madre, no necesito saber que piensan de mí los demás, sobre todo lo que tú piensas de mí.

Hinata suspiró apoyando su mejilla en la mano. Cuando se fijaba en las parejas de la calle, se sentía sola. Nunca había compartido ese sentimiento, y a veces, se diagnosticaba con una enfermedad mental severa, otras tantas, se excusaba con que aun no llegaba el momento, aun así, tenía algunas dudas, tal vez el amor de su vida se le había olvidado nacer.

A la única persona que había admirado realmente era a Kakashi-sensei, era su ejemplo del hombre perfecto, él era el único que le había quedado como apoyo luego de que todos abandonasen sus sueños, él había logrado entenderla sin juzgarla. Pero era un amor tan imposible, que de vez en cuando se sentía como una tonta viendo a su maestro como un hombre.

El parpadeó incesante de ella, hizo que Naruto se fijara algunos segundos en su rostro, la larga nariz blanca bajaba formando al final de su curvatura sus labios rojos. y sus largas pestañas. Pensaba, ella pensaba mucho.

Esa antipática chica, era hermosa. Se preguntaba como podía ser tan "sangrona" y bella a la vez, sonreía con sarcasmo pero llenaba agujeros de tristeza, sus ojos eran transparentes y burlones y sus cejas estilizadas pero malévolas.

- Seguramente debe ser genial tener a alguien que te apoye –comentó finalmente ella mientras mordía sus uñas, pensaba de vez en cuando en su abuela, también, que fue su otro apoyo cuando ella no tenía memoria. Hinata confiaba en su talento, pero no confiaba en sus padres, a la final ellos no cambiarían de parecer.

Claro, debía madurar.

Pero no se había dado cuenta, que madurar dolía.

- ¿Ah? –Naruto le miró – Pues, todos tenemos alguien que nos apoye.

Ella le miró y luego bajo la mirada.

- Algunos tantos, no –carraspeó. La música triste repto por sus cuerpos, él carro se lleno de silencio de palabras, la voz femenina lloraba de amor, los instrumentos consolaban con tonos.

Divisó la cabeza gacha de ella, los ojos cerrados, los labios abiertos. Naruto le dio un golpecito al volante y luego le observó.

- Lo siento, siento lo que hice en la calle –volvió a repetir mordazmente – Fui una tonta y una desconsiderada. No necesito que seas amable conmigo, olvida lo de la cámara –se le corto la voz – Solo déjame cerca del metro, por favor.

Mañana iría al geriátrico en donde hacía de Julieta y Fedra de vez en cuando, y les diría a sus queridos espectadores que se retiraba de las tablas hasta nuevo aviso. Le dolería también alejarse de ellos, que siempre sonreían cuando ella actuaba o cantaba.

- Claro… -él trago saliva. Después de todo el no pensaba comprarle nada, aunque… desecho el pensamiento. No, no quería que ella se quedase hablando con él. Ella era solo una interesada más - ¿Dónde vives?

No hubo respuesta, solo escuchó un llanto ahogado. Hinata sentía vergüenza de si misma, y la pena le daba tristeza.

El lloriqueo se mezclo con el piano, el cuerpo de ella se movía espasmódicamente, se escuchaba el sonido de sus pulmones, las lágrimas de sus penas, el fuerte crujir de sus labios cuando trataban de tragar su dolor.

- ¡Ey! –Dijo bajito - ¿Qué te pasa? –hubo un largo gemido –Mira, se que estas mintiendo. No tienes que seguir con esa farsa, eres una buena actriz pero realmente no es gracioso.

Aun así, las manos de ella limpiaban sus lágrimas y sus dientes mordían su boca, y seguía llenándose de más tristeza.

- No es gracioso –volvió a repetir, acelerando el auto. Aun así el cuerpo de ella se movió siendo retenido por el cinturón, pero no hizo más que seguir llorando - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Pronto Hinata sintió que el carro dio una vuelta brusca y se detuvo. No tenía la valentía para levantar la cara mojada, pero si hablo, con voz sofocada sintió que no tenía poder de si misma, que debía decir algo que no quería aclarar.

- Ella se fue, ya no tengo valor de seguirle la contraria –se sonó la nariz – No tengo el control de nada en mi vida, es mejor que deje que se vaya todo.

- ¿Qué se vaya qué? –preguntó Naruto sin entender.

- Todo, el teatro, la fotografía, el canto, los sueños… ¿Hinata? Todo… quiero que se vaya todo, ya que si sigo siendo yo, no les voy a agr…-estalló en llanto nuevo- no-no les voy a-a ag-rad-ar.

- ¿Y por eso piensas cambiar?

- Si, porque ya no tengo esperanzas –se seco la cara, aun así su respiración agitada y entrecortada le daban la sensación de que en cualquier momento lloraría de nuevo – tu deberías entenderme, o tal vez no… tu lo tienes todo, haz logrado conseguir hacer lo que más te gusta y conseguir el éxito con ello. –suspiró mientras una lágrima corría por su cara –Mientras que yo soy una tonta, no puedo ni luchar contra las decisiones.

Hubo otro largo llanto y Naruto trato de no decir nada. Aun así ella le mortificaba con sus lagrimas…

- No te detengas… - explicó - ¿Qué importa si los demás no creen en ti? Debes seguir luchando, no lo tengo todo, he perdido cosas importantes para mí, mis amigos por ejemplo o…-suspiró- a mi padre, aun así sigo luchando. ¿Por qué? Porque la única manera de conseguirlo es luchar, sigue luchando Hinata.

La mirada sorprendida de ella le llamo la atención, tenía los labios abiertos y mojados del llanto, la nariz dilata y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se había quedado atascadas allí.

- ¿Tu padre…? –no siguió la pregunta.

- Murió –aclaró Naruto sin mucho pon ni son, aun así sentía que el pecho le dolía.

- Lo siento…

- Fue hace mucho.

El silencio se hizo incomodo. Naruto prendió el auto y se acoplo en la vía con los otros vehículos.

- ¿Vas a seguir luchando? –le preguntó mascando un chicle que había sacado del envoltorio, luego de que ella se limpiase el maquillaje y recobrase la dignidad.

- ¿Uhm? –miró su perfil y sonrió – Trataré.

Pronto el auto se detuvo en la estación de metro. Hinata la vio y recogió su bolso, miró en el interior en donde faltaba la cámara y suspiró.

- Podré vivir sin ella –dijo en voz alta para mentalizarse. Miró a Naruto que le observaba con ceja enarcada y dio una leve reverencia con su cabeza- Gracias por todo y disculpa mis molestias.

Él siguió mascando el chicle sin contestarle.

A veces podía ser tan grosero.

Y tanto que le molestaba que la gente comiese chicle delante de ella.

Se acercó y le detuvo la mandíbula.

- Mascar chicle daña los dientes –especifico. Aun así el siguió mascando sin importarle la presión de su mano –No te ha enseñado tu madre a comportarte, niñito.

- Pues no –hizo una gran bomba que exploto en la nariz de Hinata. Esta parpadeó desorientada y apenas tuvo momento ya tenía el puño muy cerca de la cara de él, pero también tenía la cara muy cerca de él, y el cuerpo de Naruto estaba muy cerca del de Hinata, casi rozándose.

Sintió la respiración de Naruto muy cerca, tocando con calidez sus labios, él absorbía el olor de su cuello. Poco a poco sus labios se unieron, se sentía suaves e íntimos, Naruto enredo sus manos en el cabello de ella, Hinata se quedo inmóvil, nunca había hecho algo así, nunca había besado a alguien.

Aun así se sentía tan calido.

Aunque fuese con un completo extraño era…

Se separó de inmediato viéndolo a los ojos. ¿Qué cosa fue eso? Se preguntaron los dos contrariados.

Hinata se sentía como en una película mala de Disney, Naruto sentía que era una pesadilla.

¿Qué hacía besando a esa loca?

¿Qué hacía besando a Naruto Namikase?

Negaron asustados.

- Fue una equivocación –dijo rápidamente él.

- Sin duda –respondió ella.

- No se lo puedes decir a nadie –le indicó – Aunque te ofrezcan lo que sea.

- Te has vuelto demente –Hinata tomo su cuello –Si comento algo así, Ino me mata.

- ¿Ah? –Naruto se perdió.

Hinata le miró y tomo su bolso rápidamente.

- Me voy –abrió la puerta del auto y cerrándola rápidamente, caminó a paso apresurado, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Eso había sido una locura.

Naruto se echo antibacterial en las manos y luego de pensarlo mejor, se echo en la boca. Se arregló el cabello y luego cuando fijo la mirada en el espejo retrovisor, pudo ver una furgoneta que prendía sus luces y luego se incorporaba entre los vehículos.

Que raro, no había visto antes esa furgoneta estacionada detrás de él.

* * *

><p>Hinata se sentó cerca de una mujer y su bebe.<p>

De verdad… ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando le beso? ¿Qué estaba pensando en montarse en el carro de un desconocido? ¿Y más aun que había pensado al formar tremendo alboroto en medio de la calle?

Se lo había encontrado dos veces en un día y sentía que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Lo que faltaba es que se obsesionara al punto de Ino con él. No, ni en sueños, él era un antagónico de Kakashi, nunca lograrían verse como algo más nunca.

El bebe hizo un sonido cómico y se río. Hinata le sonrió a su vez, pero ante ese gesto sintió que algo se le pegaba entre la encía y el labio.

Disimuladamente metió el dedo en su boca y cuando logro despegar el objeto no identificado, le vio curiosa, era rosado y pegajoso.

¡Chicle! ¡Maldito chicle!

Suspiró molesta.

¡Todo era culpa de Naruto Namikase! ¡La cámara! ¡Sus lágrimas! ¡Y tener chicle en su boca! ¡Todo era su culpa!

Se estiró en el asiento cansada, escuchó las risas y las voces del celular de la persona de al lado, le miró un minuto interesada, varias personas delante de la cámara, un mustang que sobresalía a un lado, dos personas de espalda, parecía discutir algo, la chica era exagerada con sus movimientos.

Se dedicó a mirar sus uñas mientras estaba pendiente de las estaciones, de repente sintió una mirada intensa, observo de soslayo a su acompañante, que no daba crédito a lo que veía.

- ¿Tú eres no? –preguntó animado.

Hinata vio a todos lados, tal vez si estaba hablando con ella.

- Ehm… ¿a que se refiere? –Hinata se sintió incomoda.

- Eres tu la chica del video –explicó muy emocionado.

- No, creo que me has confundido –Hinata se arregló el cabello y sonrió a otro lado. El hombre se paró de repente indicándola.

- ¡Vean es ella! Es la chica que aparece en la televisión.

La gente empezó a asomarse curiosa.

- ¡Oh si es ella! –gritó una mujer.

- Verdad que si –dijo la señora del bebe.

- Por supuesto que es… -aclaró un señor.

- No, no. Creo que me confunden con alguien, yo no nunca he salido en televisión –se excusó Hinata sonrojada.

- Claro que si, salió en la tarde –dijo una colegiala – Tú eres la novia de Naruto Namikase.

¿La novia de… Naruto Namikase? ¡Naruto Namikase!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Suena la voz de Hinata cantando: Shalala (8) (bis)<em>**

**_-Aparece Naruto- ¿Vez lo que haces?_**

**_- Hinata se lanza y le da un beso - Wujujuju novio mio_**

**_Naruto: Deja el fastidio :$_**

**_Hinata: =B Bueno lectores hoy solo pasamos para presentar la canción o el OST de No soy tu fan._**

**_Naruto: Lo pueden escuchar en la primera pagina._**

**_Hinata: fue "interpretado por Naruto" en la novela, aunque originalmente es la canción Now i Know del cantante coreano Son Hyeon Woo._**

**_Naruto: espero que lo disfruten._**

**_Hinata: =,D Y que disfruten de la novela, dejen comentarios largos o si no torturare a Naruto._**

**_Naruto -miedo- Y pasense por los otros fics o... ¿O qué?_**

**_Hinata: O te enamoras de cualquiera menos de mi._**

**_Naruto: eso mismo..._**

**_-dan una reverencia-_**

**_Naruto: No vuelvas a darme un beso en público._**

**_Hinata: -asiente- Esta bien -Naruto se va- ¡Ja! Crédulo._**


	5. Novios

**NOVIOS**

_Esos ojos tuyos,_

_de qué colores serán,_

_de qué colores serán,_

_solo se que son de colores que pienso,_

_pero no se de que colores son._

Suspiró en medio de la parada de trenes. Ashima, quedaba a veinte kilómetros de las afueras de Tokio.

Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada a tomar el metro para ir a la capital, donde quedaba el instituto en donde estudiaba, aun así no le desagradaba vivir frente a la montaña en una casa tradicional Japonesa, además había un viejo teatro comunal, en donde se reunían los miembros del geriátrico a escuchar música típica y a jugar damas chinas.

Se colocó la capucha de su chaqueta, el frío invierno en Japón entraba sin clemencia haciendo que en las noches las calles se bañarán con copos de nieve, todos los días ella se tenía que levantar más temprano de lo normal para verter agua caliente en los calefactores, así como en la entrada de la casa para que nadie se resbalase cuando saliera.

Esos como otros, eran algunos de sus trabajos domésticos, así como alimentar a las gallinas de mamá, preparar el desayuno, lavar el piso y la escalera de madera, antes de salir al colegio, luego de volver se debía cercioran de regar las flores del frente y sacar la basura.

No podía quejarse, si terminaba todo a tiempo record, podía quedarse hasta las ocho en el teatro comunal, tiempo que le quedaba de sobra para practicar y charlar con sus amigos de las tablas.

Caminó hacia la salida, donde aun estaba la señora Ashai en la boletería, la saludó rápidamente y siguió su camino pensando.

¿Cómo tantas personas la habían confundido a la vez?

Y si tal vez…

No, los medios no se podrían enterar del espectáculo que monto en medio de calle, ¿O sí? ¿Ellos podrían malinterpretarlo?

No ellos no podían.

Río por lo bajo anudándose la bufanda al cuello, los faroles alumbraban pobremente las calles, eso sí habían bastantes carros y furgonetas estacionadas en las calles solitarias, en donde los perros de las casas vecinas ladraban a los pasos de Hinata.

Le era bastante raro el movimiento de automóviles en Ashima, ya que solo el señor Kiito era el único que poseía un viejo Toyota, de restó hasta su padre que prosperaba en su negocio de ventas de gallinas y alquileres de gallos, no poseía más que una bicicleta vieja.

Más bien "Papá y Mamá" estaba ahorrando para un pequeño auto, pero el problema es que sería un regalo para Hanabi.

De solo recordar a su hermana sentía que los dientes le titiritaban, no le tenía rabia, ni rencor, pero si le pegaba el sentido de justicia de su familia en la cara, sabía que desde pequeña no había cumplido las expectativas de Hiashi, además de haber causado muchos dolores de cabeza a Motoko, su madre.

Había muchas luces a la lejanía, ¿sería una fiesta? Seguramente era Mei, siempre se habían odiado mutuamente, desde las competencias de más estrellas en preescolar, hasta la más fuerte en kendo.

Esa tonta, la odiaba.

Pero eso no importaba, tampoco era tan popular en el pueblo, nunca le había caído muy bien a la gente por su facilidad ante la mentira, tenía una debilidad terrible hacía la falsedad. No porque quisiese, bueno la verdad sí, le gustaba mucho complacer a los demás comportándose como ellos quieren, tanto que había aprendido muchos papeles haciéndose "la mejor amiga" de muchos compañeros.

Una luz le apuntó en la cara, se tapo la mirada al quedar encandilada. ¿Un auto? ¿Por qué sus luces eran tan resplandecientes y amarillentas?

Poco a poco escuchó varias voces que hablaban simultáneamente, siguió la caminata cabizbaja para poder evadir las luces, sin embargo al caminar unos pasos más escucho un grito que reventó con los murmullos y las palabras cortadas.

Escuchaba el taconeó de sus botines, también se oían los pasos apresurados de una turba. Se tuvo que detener para enfocar la mirada entre las luces sesgadas y divisó a un grupo de hombres y mujeres que corrían en trajes elegantes.

¿Qué pasaba?

Pronto se sintió rodeada, un sentimiento de claustrofobia le tomó cuando escuchó las preguntas combinadas, el griterío y los micrófonos en su cara.

- ¿Usted es Hinata Hyuuga? –preguntó una primera mujer, la cámara del canal siete le grababa muy de cerca, había visto en las noticias de entretenimiento a aquella menuda señora cuando se burlaba de Inuzuka Kiba.

No supo que contestar, ¿Por qué las noticias la buscarían? ¡Esto debía ser un sueño! ¡Claro! Nunca le pasaría algo como esto.

- ¿Por qué no contesta? –interrogó el representante de TV Hsu.

- Permiso –trató de abrirse paso entre la multitud, aun así era imposible las cámaras eran tan grandes que en cualquier momento golpearía su cabeza con alguna de ella, además apenas daba un paso los reporteros daban otro trancándole la vía.

- ¿Señorita Hyuuga, usted está saliendo con el cantante Namikase Naruto? ¿Y si es así cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo? –el micrófono de la televisora Fujiko casi le da de lleno en la cara.

- No sé a qué se refieren –empujó la cámara que se le acercaba y tuvo un espacio libre para pasar al jardín de su casa.

- ¿Por qué desmiente los rumores si se sabe que usted conoce a Namikase Naruto? –gritó alguien desde la multitud.

- Cierto… -aclaró Hinata deteniéndose un momento y tratando de conseguir su avidez – Lo conozco de internet y la televisión, pero más nada, ahora con su permiso –trató de caminar a la puerta de su casa pero de nuevo una barricada de micrófonos le detenía el paso.

- ¿Entonces porque se les vio felizmente juntos? –gritó alguien, luego procedido de otra voz - ¡¿Por qué se les vio entrar al carro de Naruto juntos?!

- Además… -concordó una periodista de Xiang Declaraciones, que estaba muy cercana a Hinata- Se podía ver que claramente se besaron en el recorrido a el destino, si no tiene una relación ¿Por qué ha pasado esto?

- No lo se, ustedes son los que están al frente de mi casa, abran paso –tuvo que empujar a varias personas para quedar cerca de las escaleras, aun así un arriesgado camarógrafo se hallaba en el pórtico, cerca de las puertas corredizas de entrada, en ese instante alguien la empujo seguida de muchos entrevistadores más.

¡Esta pesadilla nunca iba a acabar!

- ¿Cómo se siente que una chica normal sea novia de un ídolo? ¿Tiene mucho estrés? –el micrófono choco con la mejilla de Hinata, entrecerró los ojos mirando la cámara.

- No siento nada, porque no sé cómo se siente –miró a la mujer suplicando – Por favor, váyanse.

- No podemos, estamos cubriendo un momento muy importante en el medio artístico –Hinata sintió que alguien le jalaba el hombro, trastabilló y cayó al suelo, aun así lleno de tierra y adolorida los micrófonos no dejaron de pegarse a su cara con preguntas tontas.

Un trueno traspasó el cielo estrepitosamente, pronto los camarógrafos fueron acompañados por sombrillas y cobertores para los equipos, ella se levantó ignorando las preguntas.

Esto era karma, si definitivamente Naruto Namikase se vengaba.

No le culpaba, a veces lograba ser molesta, aunque… si lo pensaba esto era demasiado cruel como castigo, ese idiota. ¡Todo era su culpa!

- ¿Cómo una chica tan normal, sin ningún atractivo y nada simpática como tú pudo atrapar a nuestro encantador ídolo?

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, Hinata trato de ignorar la pregunta, sin embargo la mujer de tez tostada volvió a formularla.

No se consideraba muy hermosa, pero si sabía que atractiva era. ¡Si no la mayoría de los chicos de la cuadra no se le abrían declarado!

- Si no fuese atractiva Naruto Namikase no me hubiera besado –concluyó con sonrisa boba en los labios, sin duda esa era una proeza. ¡Ninguna chica se arrepentiría de eso! Era el sueño de muchas.

Hubo un largo silencio que ella no noto, hasta que alguien valiente que había escuchado los públicos pensamientos de Hinata, exclamó.

- Entonces… ¿Si están saliendo? –el micrófono estuvo a punto de golpearle la nariz, fue en el momento en que esquivo el objeto y el griterío se hizo como una marea que la ahogaba, que se dio cuenta que había pensando en voz alta.

¡NO! ¡NO! Negó con miedo, pronto los empujones se hicieron más violentos, se mordió la lengua y trato de escapar de la jauría de periodistas pero fue inútil nuevamente.

Sintió impotencia, además de eso estrés.

Pronto el cielo derramó agua, los camarógrafos ya protegidos seguían filmando mientras los asistentes se encargaban de proteger a los periodista, lo que Hinata pensó que mermaría la atención de la prensa, solo hizo que todo el mundo estuviese cubierto bajo un paraguas y ella mojándose en un circulo de telas negras.

- Ya les he dicho que no declarare nada, déjenme tranquila –le dieron ganas de llorar, cómo esa gente era tan desesperante, tan desalmada.

Sintió una mano en la espalda y el agua dejo de caer en su cabello, aunque era inútil porque ya estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

Alguien hablaba por ella.

- No más preguntas, la señorita Hyuuga no piensa responder nada más, órdenes superiores –hablo una mujer de lentes y cabello largo negro.

Antes de pasar a la casa, Hinata escuchó que alguien de la multitud dijo- Es la representante de Doushite, espere Kurenai-san de declaracio…

Y la puerta se cerró tras ellas.

Naruto entró a la oficina de Iruka, dueño de la disquera, su imagen, sus canciones, dueño de todo lo que era él. Naruto estaba claro de ello, Iruka patrocinaba su imagen, tenía ideas extrañas y extravagantes pero siempre funcionaban.

Después de todo ser el ídolo de Japón era gracias a él.

- ¿Qué paso? –se sentó en la silla extendible, mientras Iruka lo miraba severamente.

- Empezare por lo primero –cruzó sus dedos tronando sus nudillos.

- Eso esperaba… -hizo un momento de silencio y le sonrió- ¿Qué pasa?

- Crees que mi tiempo no vale dinero, niñito –suspiró – Si me das dolores de cabeza Naruto, no puedes solo venir religiosamente a tus grabaciones, los chicos se fueron sin grabar nada, perdimos cuatro horas esperándote.

- Lo siento –dijo conteniendo la risa – Se presentó algo muy importante.

- No sabía que una chica tenía importancia en tu vida – aclaró Iruka molestó. Naruto se incorporó con el ceño fruncido, como conocía a Shion. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

- No es lo que crees Iruka, puedo explicártelo –empezó tranquilamente.

- No tiene explicación, tremendo papelón –aquella palabra le dejo desconcertado – Lo que más me sorprende es que sea una chica tan común la que te guste, no te entiendo definitivamente.

- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma chica? –concluyó Naruto divertido.

- ¿Es que hay otra? –su ceño fruncido le dio miedo. Negó rápidamente mientras miraba la ventana.

Hubo un largo silencio.

- Esto no es bueno para tu imagen, que dirá la prensa –colocó una mano bajo su mentón – Es tan doramesco, aunque debo admitir que puede atraer al público. ¿Pero Hyuuga aceptara? Tiene un carácter tan desagradable.

- ¿Hyuuga qué? –Naruto subió la mirada a Iruka, parecía no muy interesado en su conversación. Iruka tuvo que masajearse las sienes, este chico le sacaba de quicio. De repente una pieza encajo.

- Hinata Hyuuga, la chica con quien estabas –le miró a los ojos, sin embargo no atisbo brillo de sorpresa – ¿No sabes con quién estabas?

Naruto hizo silencio recordando.

- ¡Ahh! –sus cejas se arquearon –¿Hablas de la safadita? –los labios del idolo se abrieron para susurrarle.

Sonó el teléfono antes de que pudiese responder, en ese instante en donde Iruka dudaba en contestar y su dedo se abalanzaba al altavoz, Naruto pensó conmocionado. ¿Hyuuga Hinata? ¿Sería ella? No recordaba bien su nombre, no era Hinataro o Hinamori, si seguramente confundían a la persona.

Aun así como Iruka sabría que él estaba haciendo en la tarde, a menos, tragó gordo, que la prensa lo hubiese descubierto.

No, seguramente no era real, confundían a una persona distinta.

Escucho la voz de Kurenai, frunció el ceño ¿Ahora le regañaría esa vieja?

No había tenido un buen día y ahora tenía que escuchar el jaleo de sus jefes, ya tenía bastante diariamente.

" Iruka, tienes que ver el canal nueve, rápido"

Iruka buscó el control frenéticamente y logro prender el televisor, el canal nueve estaba en propagandas. Naruto recostó su cabeza en el cojín y miró una publicidad protagonizada por Kiba.

- Tienen que sacarla de transmisión, ese corte de cabello le queda terrible –apuntó Iruka, Naruto le secundó mentalmente.

" Eso es lo de menos Iruka, presta atención a las noticias" Le reprochó Kurenai desde el teléfono.

- Aun en propagandas –se escuchó la música de las noticias – Ya comenzó.

Tan pronto como comenzó, se transmitió la imagen oscura de una casa Japonesa de madera, Naruto arqueó las cejas, su abuela solía vivir en esas casas cuando él era pequeño, recordaba que siempre le obligaba quitarse los zapatos y debía dormir en un futon.

- Estamos frente a la casa de Hinata Hyuuga, aguardamos su llegada –la mujer indicó la vivienda –Como podemos ver la novia del ídolo de Japón vive en una casa bastante humilde, para los que nos acaban de sintonizar. Hoy exploto una bomba de rumores sobre la supuesta novia de Naruto Namikase, que no es más que una estudiante de la preparatoria Nakada –en la pantalla apareció una foto de ella en uniforme, Naruto se incorporó. Si, era la Hinata de la cual él pensaba.

- En Youtube ronda un video… -se escuchó la voz de la periodista de las noticias Shiyang, del canal 23 – que verifica cuando entran juntos al auto, también tenemos una foto de un beso entre ellos –en la pantalla con dramatismo, era su carro en efecto, y unas nítidas sombras se tocaban tímidamente.

- ¡Eso puede ser farsa! –gritó Naruto desencajado –Ni se ven las caras.

- ¡Shhh! –Iruka estaba muy concentrado.

- Algunas chicas han demostrado su emoción por que el ídolo tenga una relación tan romántica con alguien que no sea del medio de entretenimiento –hubo un largo silencio y mostraron el rostro de una desconocida que declaraba entre lagrimas – "Estoy muy feliz, espero que estén juntos por mucho tiempo, eso nos hace soñar a todas que podemos estar con él y con otras personas del medio artístico que queramos ¡Suerte!"

De nuevo el canal fue cambiado por Iruka.

Naruto lo miró desconcertado, sin embargo el parecía maquinar algo.

- ¡Allí viene! ¡Ha llegado! –se escuchó a fuerte voz en la televisión, Naruto le miró de soslayo, por la blanca piel y el cabello confundido entre la noche reconoció a Hinata entre las luces que apuntaba a todos lados. Al principio parecía calmada, pero luego la noto sorprendida, las preguntas comenzaron a caer encima de ella, los empujones no se tardaron en aparecer.

Se sintió un poco mal por ella, no se merecía que los periodistas la acoquinaran de esa manera, preguntaba cosas muy intimas, la jaloneaban, no dejaban respirar y apretaban con sus cámaras, aun así ella parecía inquebrantable si no fue porque sus cejas dejaban al descubierto sus sorpresas.

Pero borró su pena por ella, cuando escucho su comentario sobre el beso.

¡Era una traicionera! ¡No debía comentarlo! ¡Había sido solo un accidente estúpido!

- ¿Se besaron, enserio? –preguntó Iruka sorprendido.

- Claro que no –rió nervioso aun viéndola, era tan tonta y aun así seguía aguantando las preguntas y negando como una idiota, no entendía que ya la prensa la había casado, sería su víctima por semanas. El sonido de las gotas nublo las voces sin embargó se recupero luego de un momento, ella no se movió aunque si replico que se mojaba.

Poco a poco su piel se fue volviendo más húmeda, el cabello se confundía con su cuello y tenía que cerrar los ojos porque la lluvia era muy fuerte.

De nuevo empezó a sentir pena por ella, era imbécil definitivamente, que hacía mojándose en medio de cámaras. ¿No tenía fuerza de voluntad?¿No era inteligente?

"¿Qué hago Iruka?" se escuchó la voz de Kurenai de nuevo, Naruto la había olvidado por completo.

- Estoy pensando, esto es un tema delicado, debo tomarlo con precaución –contestó él.

"Creo que la prensa se estaba pasando un poco de la mano, la chica estaba temblando de frío y aun así no la dejan entrar a casa" –explicó entrecortada Kurenai, parecía que caminaba.

Naruto apoyo sus manos en el escritorio de Iruka, este le miró sorprendido.

- Haz algo Kurenai, sácala de allí. Solo está haciéndome pasar vergüenza –hubo un silencio hondo – Hazlo rápido, le dará pulmonía a estas alturas.

Cortó la llamada y miró a Iruka.

- No pienses demasiado Iruka, es solo una chica molesta –contestó y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

- Espera… -Iruka marcó de nuevo a Kurenai – Di que Naruto dará explicaciones sobre esto, trata bien a mis amigos Hyuuga y habla con la chica ¿Ok? Nada de declaraciones por tu parte.

"Si" Se escuchó nítidamente.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, no le gustaba esa expresión de Iruka, la misma sonrisa que uso para cortar la llamada, le miró con esa misma mueca de orgullo.

- Mañana quiero que estés en el Instituto Nakada –engrapó unos papeles.

- ¿Qué planeas? –le miró preocupado.

- Vístete bien y usa perfume: a las chicas le gusta –le indicó con un dedo mientras sonreía –Hasta luego.

- Yo…

Pronto sintió la mano de Orochi, él guardia de Iruka que lo escoltó gentilmente hasta su carro.

Miró a la mujer con boca abierta, era alta, esbelta, con ojos oscuros y cabello brilloso, vestía de negro, sobria y elegante. Llevaba una coleta alta y los labios con brillo.

- ¡Hinata! –escuchó la voz de su madre, aun así siguió mirando a la mujer que le devolvió la misma mirada - ¡Mi hijita!

Aquel diminutivo fue el que hizo que ella voltease a ver a su madre. ¿Hijita? ¿Qué mal aquejaba a su madre?

- ¿Ah? –Hinata miró tras de ella a su padre y Hanabi con sonrisas largas.

- Llego mi hija favorita –abrazó a Hinata fuertemente. Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, Hanabi le lanzaba besos, su padre le guiñaba un ojo – Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, linda.

- ¿Qué? –Hinata frunció el ceño sin entender. Motoko mientras tanto miró a la mujer detrás de su hija, esta sonrió gentilmente.

- Kurenai Yuhi –dio una corta reverencia – Representante de Naruto Namikase.

- ¡Tú! –Hinata la miró sorprendida- ¿De verdad?

Se veía muy severa y sería.

- ¡Oh dios! Pase, pase –le acolcho el sofá, esta sonriendo aun se sentó al lado de Motoko y al frente de Hiashi –No puedo creerlo, usted aquí con nosotros. ¿Viene por algún recado de nuestro yerno?

- Pues solo vengo a notificar que la prensa pronto será dispersada del frente de su casa y que Hinata no se debe preocupar de nada –la miró, ella aun permanecía de pie mirándola.

- No tiene que preocuparse por eso, pronto Hinata les dirá a la prensa que de verdad están saliendo, solo que ella es un poco tímida –se explicó Motoko.

- ¿Podré ir al colegio mañana? ¿No abra problemas? –preguntó la aludida mirando únicamente a Kurenai.

- No hay ningún problema Hinata –le sonrió – Más bien, no es bueno que faltes al colegio sea lo que sea, la prensa no te molestara porque estamos radicándola.

- ¡No seas tonta Hinata! -exclamó su padre - ¿Qué haces pensando en colegio?

- Si, piensa en tu novio –apuntó Hanabi.

- ¿Ah? ¡Él no es mi novio! –alzó la voz. Todos sus familiares rieron nerviosamente negándole su afirmación a Kurenai.

- A tu habitación, cariño –indicó su padre apuntando la puerta de ella con dedo firme.

- Pero… -Hinata se entrecortó cuando escucho la voz fuerte pero con una sonrisa de su madre.

- ¡A la habitación, Hime-chan!

- Yo… -suspiró ante la mirada desaprobatoria.

Era mejor la retirada cabizbaja. Le dio una leve mirada a Kurenai y luego se retiro en silencio a su cuarto, ya dentro del, las sombras dominaban el lugar y el silencio se confundía por murmullos, se dejo caer en el suelo, estaba cansada.

Estaba más que cansada, exhausta.

Llegó ese pensamiento fugaz y durmió sobre sus manos en el piso frío.

Sintió que era levantada en vilo y luego depositada en algo duro. No quiso abrir los ojos y siguió durmiendo.

Luego despertó de sopetón al sentir que algo frío se pegaba en todo su cuerpo, por abrir la boca para gritar entro agua a su garganta, trató de levantarse pero se resbalo, a la final paso sus manos por sus ojos para tratar de enfocar algo.

Solo pudo ver la cara de su madre.

¡Su madre!

- ¡Mamááááá! –gritó cubriéndose, se sintió aliviada de tener aun la piyama puesta.

- ¿Qué pasa, amorcito? –La sonrisa de su madre, la desencajo y la palabra cariñosa le hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Pronto sus pies fueron alzados por su hermana.

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? -exclamó exaltada.

- Te vamos a poner hermosa –explicó su madre depositando shampoo en su cabeza y enjabonando con extrema dureza.

- La novia de un artista siempre debe estar lista para las fotos – analizó Hanabi manteniendo una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a colocarle pintura en las uñas.

- Creo que yo puedo sola –trató de zafarse pero fue imposible. Pronto las uñas y las cejas estuvieron listas, el cabello necesito crema de peinar y aceite de oliva, y que ni le mencionaran las cremas y las piedras pómez que arañaron su piel para que se sintiese suave y brillante.

A la final se encontró en la entrada del metro, con el uniforme gris bien planchado, el cabello cayendo a su espalda, la pollina a un lado bien ordenada, las mejillas brillándole con el sol y los labios con un tímido brillo que se combinaba con un rimel prácticamente invisible.

Se miró en el reflejo de los vagones, se veía bien, pero no era ella. Era la novia de Naruto Namikase.

- ¿Qué tal, extraña? – se saludó a si misma, el sucio de las ventanas opacaba el brillo de su cabello y aun así podía ver las falsas largas pestañas que poseía, pero el pensamiento fue interrumpido por la luz de un flash. Cuando volteó en si misma encontró entre los arbustos una cámara que escabullía entre el ramaje.

Nunca identifico al fotógrafo.

El recorrido fue aburrido, con excepción de que las personas le miraban fijamente. Se dedicó a mirar los campos de arroz para no encontrarse con las miradas incomodas de los pasajeros, hasta los niños la indicaban.

Aun peor fue el camino al colegio, muchas fotos de celulares se hicieron presentes, no podía detenerse sin encontrarse con alguna fan enloquecida que le acosaba y ni decir de los pequeños establecimientos de venta de revista, su imagen, bastante pixeliada protagonizaba todas las portadas.

Se tomo unos minutos para ojear los titulares: ¿Zorra?; ¿Será ella la verdadera novia de Naruto Namikase?; ¿Qué perfume usa la señorita Hyuuga?; ¿No es muy poca cosita?

Suspiró, no podía creer que fuese tan estúpida. Se había arruinado ella misma, era como ir a su propio entierro y echarse tierra al ataúd. Ella había causado todo ese alboroto y con eso también se había llevado junto a sus mentiras a Naruto.

- Hinata, Hinata. Entremos juntas al colegio ¿Sí? –dijo una chica que apareció detrás de su espalda. Hinata frunció el cejo, no conocía esa chica y quería entrar junto a ella.

Le sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Te conozco? –trató de ser amable.

- Claro, soy Mijaru de quinto "C". Si no me conoces, yo a ti si –dejo una gran sonrisa en el aire.

- Lo siento, pero últimamente todo el mundo me conoce –siguió caminando cabeza baja hasta que vio en la lejanía a Ino que le esperaba con algunos papeles en mano.

Se adelantó a paso rápido dejando a Mijaru atrás, sola. Cuando vio la cara de júbilo de Ino sintió ganas de volver con Mijaru, no era normal esa sonrisa en su amiga, menos si se esteraba que su mejor amiga estaba saliendo con su amor platónico. ¿No era el equivalente a una traición?

-Hinata, no te creí pero no me mentías –le tomó las manos precipitadamente –Si conociste a Naruto Namikase y ahora sales con él –le mostró la portada de una revista en donde salía la foto de Hinata siendo escoltada por Kurenai.

- Te lo puedo explicar –se excusó sonriéndole, aun así el rostro iluminado de Ino no cambio.

- Debes contármelo todo. Cómo se conocieron, qué te dijo cuando te vio, cómo te pidió que fueran novios ¡Todo! –su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

- ¿No estas molesta?

- ¿Debería estarlo? –Ino frunció la boca- Mi mejor amiga al fin se enamoro y tiene novio, y a su vez me dejara conocer a su ídolo ¡Es lo mejor que me pudo pasar alguna vez!

- Estás loca –río aliviada.

- Un poco, pero necesito verlo. Necesito hasta que me firme la cabeza ¿Podría? –su sonrisa se hizo mucho más amplia.

El cubo de agua le cayó en la cabeza. Aun así ella no era la verdadera novia de Naruto Namikase, no le podría cumplir ese sueño a Ino aunque le implorase.

Un golpecito en la espalda hizo que tanto Hinata como Ino tomasen atención a una mujer bien vestida con cabellos platinados, pronto el miedo de Hinata le tomo cuando una cámara de televisión le apunto de nuevo, como anoche.

- ¿Cómo se siente señorita Hyuuga, el primer día de colegio siendo novia de Naruto Namikase?

- ¿No van a entender nunca que no soy novia de Naruto Namikase? –suplicó a alta voz Hinata.

- Permiso –se oyó una voz que tomo a su vez el micrófono de la periodista. Hinata alzó la mirada pero lo que vio la dejo sin respiración, era Naruto Namikase.

¡Si! ¡Había venido a aclarar el malentendido!

Era tan genial…

Su llegada, su porte, sus lentes de sol.

Sus finos labios.

¡Ya! ¡Hinata entra en razón! se dijo a si misma.

- ¡Señorito Namikase! –chilló la reportera no se sabe si por emoción o por tratar de que se escuchara su voz en el estudio.

- Vengo a aclarar todos estos rumores, no me gusta que hablen a mis anchas sin que yo lo haya autorizado –comenzó diciendo. Hinata orgullosamente afirmó, sintiendo que pronto todas las metidas de pata que había cometido se irían.

- Es-es ÉL –gritó Ino, siendo ignorada.

- La señorita Hyuuga Hinata y yo… somos – Hinata esperó la exquisita palabra conocidos pero no llego nunca –novios. Le pido por favor que mantengan sus luces fuera de ella y que respeten su privacidad.

El micrófono voló por los aires de manera muy guay, aun así Hinata no se dio cuenta de ello porque miraba a Naruto con ojos desencajados.

¡Que ostias le pasa a este tío!

Su brazo pasó rápidamente por los hombros de Hinata y con fuerza autoritaria la obligo a caminar hacia el colegio, tras las mirada sorprendidas de los reporteros e Ino.

Aun así cuando entraron bajo los arcos de la primera columna del colegio, Naruto sintió un golpe fuerte en la mejilla, que no pudo ser grabado por el camarógrafo.

- ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿Desde cuándo es mi novio? ¡Si ni siquiera me lo ha pedido!


	6. Otra persona

**Otra persona**

* * *

><p><em>Para llegar a conocerte tendría que venderle el alma al diablo<em>

* * *

><p>No sabía cuando su mano había dado a parar en la mejilla de Naruto, pero ya era tarde para remediarlo, cuando la rabia se le bajo de la cara pudo ver como Namikase le observaba severamente con una mano en su pómulo, tapando el visible lado herido.<p>

Algunas vez, en lo profundo de sus imaginerias, quiso hacer eso; pero, luego de ello venían las suplicas desesperadas del chico que lloriqueaba por un perdón, no esperaba golpear a una estrella del entretenimiento en tan incomoda situación.

Las cámaras comenzaron a grabar el momento. Ino estaba en piedra.

Debía inventar algo o se dejarían muy mal parados.

— Ya te he… dicho… -pensó por un momento y siguió diciendo palabras sin sentido- que… que… -¿Qué podría decir luego de meter semejante cachetada? – No digas esas cosas, me… me apenan.

¿Me apenan? ¿Qué paja estaba diciendo?

Agarró la mano de Naruto bruscamente y lo hizo entrar al instituto a la fuerza, frente a las cámaras (luego de anoche) no podía decir nada sin temblar o mentir inmediatamente.

Ya era algo patológico.

Hinata le dio primero una mirada a su acompañante antes de comenzar su discurso. Debía puntualizar que se veía como un modelo de portada, si no fuese porque era un modelo de portadas. Llevaba el cabello despeinado, con los lentes de sol movidos por la cachetada, labios llenos, chaqueta de cuero, alto y con un rico aroma a algo, no sabía que... pero era deliciosa, y sus labios...

_"Concéntrate,_ _por una estupidez la prensa ahora te creen famosa. Aunque… pensándolo mejor…"_ Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostros dándole escalofríos a Naruto. Él decidió dejar pasar la cachetada porque necesitaba algo de ella, seguirle la corriente a su enojo solo lo dejaría en obvia desventaja.

— Si fuese una chica inteligente sacaría provecho de esta situación ¿Sabes? – comentó Hinata con cejas enarcadas, Naruto dejo escapar una silenciosa risa para luego quitarse los lentes.

Los ojos de él eran muy azules, tanto que no le dejaban concentrarse.

— Puedes hacerlo con gusto. De esto he venido a hablar contigo –hizo una larga pausa en donde limpio los lentes con su chaqueta de cuero. Despreocupado, imperturbable.

— Tus malditos paparazzis no me dejan ni salir de mi casa ¡Esto es un atropello de mi intimidad! –aclaró Hinata cuando los labios de Namikase se habían despejado para hablarle.

— Supongo… ¿Lo siento? –Se colocó de nuevo los lentes y luego de la mirada confundida de Hinata, desencajada y pensativa, se apoyó en una de las columnas bajo las sombras de unos viejos pinos – Pero eso no sirve ya para nada, todos lo saben.

— Todos creen una mentira, más no saben la verdad. ¡La verdad es que ni nos co…! –La mano de Naruto tapo los labios de ella con brutalidad, dejando a una Hyuuga aun más molesta.

— No grites. ¿No puedes hablar en voz baja? –miró hacia los reporteros que esperaban a la entrada del colegio – Necesito, no, mejor dicho, necesitamos que finjas por un tiempo. ¿Bien?

— ¿Por qué haría eso?… ¡Por supuesto que no! –negó varias veces hasta suspirar – Ni en mil siglos te ayudaría, no después de lo de ayer y menos por lo de hoy.

Él alzó un dedo como dejando un punto al cielo y una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro.

— Si me haces este pequeño favor puedo asegurarte que estudiaras en una escuela de teatro, pagare todo lo que quieras, no debes preocuparte por el dinero.

El silencio lleno el lugar.

— ¿Por qué yo? –De nuevo el silencio le ganó a las respiradas – Tantas chicas a tu alrededor, ¿Por qué yo?

— Porque no tienes ningún atributo, eres tan normal que serias perfecta para que las tontas adolescentes crean que soy un chico simple –su cinismo le golpeó como una cachetada.

— ¿No tengo ningún atributo? ¡Los tengo solo que nadie puede verlos!

Su orgullo había sido golpeado, quería llorar, quería golpearlo, quería gritar. Sin embargo, se dedicó a apretar sus manos y verlo con rabia.

— No es para que formes un berrinche… -saco las llaves, de su auto imaginó Hinata, y se encaminó a la salida – Ya sabes, mi agente te dará el teléfono de la disquera para que estés al tanto del trato, solo firmas unos papeles y más nada, el resto se viene solo. ¡Estas haciendo una buena inversión! –le guiñó el ojo mientras la apuntaba con los dedos de la mano y reía al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué creía él que era ella? ¿Un paño? ¿Una servilleta? ¡Era un idiota!

Corrió hasta los arcos de la entrada y pudo ver todavía la espalda de Naruto caminando entre los arbustos y las cámaras de los periodistas.

— ¡No pienso ser tu novia Naruto Namikase! –Gritó a todo pulmón – Ni hoy; ni mañana; ni nunca.

Y apenas vio la cara molesta de Naruto, cuyos ojos sin lentes se veían espeluznantes y las caras desencajadas de los periodistas, corrió sentido contrario a las grabaciones, en donde no llegaran los gritos de él.

Entró al salón con normalidad acostumbrada, sin embargo, pensaba seriamente en lo que había dicho Namikase, le había molestado de sobremanera que la viese únicamente como un objeto que puedes comprar y luego botar a gusto, pero si podía aprovecharle (mutuamente; diríamos) seria de gran ayuda conseguir una beca a esas alturas, o, simplemente tener todos los gastos pagos de la Universidad de Nuevas Artes.

Pero, ahora que se detenía a pensar: ¿Por qué a él le interesaría una chica como ella? ¿Realmente se trataba única por ser normal? Habían tantas chicas normales en su escuela.

El silencio enfermizo del salón la hizo concentrarse en sus compañeros, que todos sin excepción la miraban fijamente. Pudo, además, detectar que su pupitre estaba en el centro y el resto parecía rodearles, se extrañó pero camino hacía donde se ubicaba su puesto con normalidad encontrando que todos le sonreían y hasta saludaban.

_Sospechoso; primero la chica que me encontré camino al colegio, luego mis compañeros ¿Qué le pasa a la gente hoy?_

Se sentó en silencio y empezó a ordenar sus libros, mientras todas las miradas caían en ella.

— ¿Es cierto lo de las revistas? –preguntó una tímida chica que siempre le pedía prestado el sacapuntas a Hinata.

— ¿Qué cosa? –interrogó ingenua aún ordenando su cartuchera.

— Lo que dicen, que tú eres novia de Naruto –pusieron la revista frente a los ojos de Hinata, en efecto era una foto del auto de Naruto con dos rostros unidos bajo la luz brumosa que ofrecía la pequeña lámpara del carro. Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo, no sabía como habían llegado a ese punto, en donde él le había robado su primer beso.

— Eso… -Todos la miraban atentamente –no lo puedo ni confirmar, ni negar, por el bien de Naruto.

Dijo sintiéndose importante, por primera vez el salón estaba interesado en lo que ella decía y pensaba...era una deliciosa sensación de superioridad.

— Dios, que genial –dijo una chica mientras sus amigas le secundaban sorprendidas – A mi también me gustaría que alguien famoso saliese conmigo.

— No he dicho nada parecido –se escudó Hinata tratando de no meter la pata de nuevo –Simplemente no puedo decir nada.

— Pero se sabe que estas con él, si la SBS dijo anoche: "No negamos ninguno de los rumores que están circulando alrededor de la vida amorosa de Naruto Namikase, eso sí, exigimos discreción"

_Ya lo tenían bien pensando._ Concluyó Hinata algo perturbada. _Naruto solo vino a decirme lo que ya es bien obvio, ¡Esos idiotas!, creen que accederé a una cosa tan absurda_

— Yo no puedo saber que piensa la SBS –sonrió débilmente.

— Si, pero el problema es que es la discográfica que contrato a Doushite, si ellos lo dicen debe ser algo serio –aclaró un chico de lentes.

— Claro, es una buena conclusión –aunó el popular del salón – Además mi hermana ha dicho que fue Iruka quien hablo dando cara por la SBS.

— ¿Iruka? –varios gritillos se hicieron escuchar en el salón, Hinata se sentía cada vez más asustada, tanto que sentía un nudo en la garganta

que no podía tragar – Él es el director de la SBS, el dueño de varios canales y revistas, el productor en jefe de Doushite –la chica rubia miró a

Hinata desde donde estaba sentada – Debes ser muy importante para Naruto.

— Yo les dije que Hinata tenía una belleza inolvidable –aclaró otro chico que casi nunca hablaba. Para Hinata todos esos comentarios eran tan parecidos a los de la chica que se encontró a las afueras del colegio: todos eran falsos e interesados.

Se escuchó el entrar de una persona y uno de los pupitres se cayó.

— Lo siento, lo siento – Se disculpó torpemente Ino – Sanguijuelas salgan, solo quieren chuparle la fama a mi amiga –Cuando llegó al lado de Hinata los miró a todos retadoramente y sorprendentemente todo el salón volvió a sus puestos.

— Son unas ratas –se sentó al lado de Hinata mirándola intensamente - ¿Qué fue todo eso de afuera?

— Simplemente la verdad –comentó abriendo el libro de literatura.

— ¿Sabes?... él aun no se ha ido – Ino buscó la mirada de Hinata, pero fue fácil encontrarla ya que esta la miró sorprendida – Lo dejaste con los reporteros en un aprieto.

— Se lo merece –miró hacía la puerta cuando entraba Kakashi y sonrió, por lo menos no todo era negativo, pero algo extrañó estaba en las ventanas del salón que daban al pasillo, allí estaba detenido, diciéndole que se acercara, Naruto Namikase.

Trató de desviar la mirada y no mirarlo por ningún concepto, ¿por qué él era tan cabezota e insistente? ¿no podía simplemente irse y dejarle en paz?

— Oh, dios mío, es Naruto Namikase ¡Moriré! –los gritos del salón aturdieron a todos, las chicas saltaban en sus pupitres y otras se desmayaban

en los brazos de sus amigas que lloraban de felicidad.

— ¡Naruto! –gritaba algunas desgarradas – No puedo creerlo –se repetían otras, mientras los chicos miraban atentamente al personaje de chaqueta de cuero que se encontraba esperando en el pasillo.

— ¡Chicas tomen asiento! ¡Calma jovencitas! –trataba de decir Kakashi, pero los empujones y gritos no lo dejaban escuchar ni sus propias palabras.

— Profesor todo esto es culpa de Hinata –dijo el ''chismoso'' del salón. La aludida se levantó de golpe negando.

_¿Cuándo llegaste a esto Hinata? ¿Cuándo?_

Kakashi arrugó el entrecejo, diciendo: Señorita Hyuuga, bien sabe usted que no se aceptan las visitas.

— Si, Kakashi-sensei.

— Bien, váyaselo a notificar a su visitante, y llévelo a la salida.

Hinata salió molesta consigo misma, Kakashi nunca le había regañado, su comportamiento en el colegio siempre había sido intachable. ¿Por qué ahora sucedía todo eso?

Miró mal a Naruto tanto que sintió que su propia mirada lo traspasaba.

Aun así él no pareció darle importancia, hasta que su voz salió.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en el cerebro, ah? –tocó su cabeza con dos coscorrones que hicieron enfurecer aun más a Hinata.

— ¡Por lo menos yo tengo cerebro! ¿A quien se le ocurre entrar a un colegio ajeno? ¡No puedes estar aquí! –trató de empujarle hacía la salida, pero fue como tratar de mover una pared, además de ser mucho más alto que ella, era también mucho más fuerte.

— No, ahora me vas a escuchar... –se impuso él.

— No pienso escucharte, ya te dije que deniego, no pienso hacerte caso a ti, ni a la SBS, no voy a ser tu novia, ¿Entiendes? –preguntó. El silencio incomodo les hizo mirar hacia el salón, en donde los ojos de todos estaban puestos en ellos.

— Hablemos en otro sitio... –su mano le agarró el brazo y la llevó prácticamente a rastras.

— Si me haces algo juro que usare lo aprendido en Judo para defenderme –gritaba ella en el transcurso del pasillo. Pero lo que si había podido notar mientras Naruto le llevaba, era que al paso de él, todos los salones se amontonaban en las ventanillas a ver su pasar.

_Esto me va a traer problemas,_ Pensó cuando los profesores trataban de calmar a sus alumnos.

— Bien… - la miró cuando se detuvieron – ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dime? Puedo darte lo que sea: fama, dinero, comodidad, lo que sea.

— ¡No quiero nada de eso! –gritó desencajada. Ella no tenía precio, así se sentía, él no podía usarla de esa manera.

— ¿No querías ser una famosa actriz?, también puedo… -se calló al ver los ojos de ella, distantes y pensativos, le pedían que se callara.

— No necesito nada de esto. Así que déjame en paz –se dio media vuelta pero volvió a escuchar su voz.

— ¿Tus padres no se sienten orgullosos de que estés con alguien importante?

— Eso no te importa –le gritó molesta.

— Tal vez –se quito los lentes y los colgó en su chamarra –, Lo que a mi me interesa es que estos estúpidos chismes no sigan.

— Pues simplemente niégalos –iba de nuevo a marcharse cuando el le detuvo de nuevo.

— Por qué no matar dos pájaros en un solo tiro: me deshago de los chismes molestos y consigo a alguien que me haga subir mi popularidad.

— ¡Ya te dije que no puedo ayudarte con eso!

— Claro que sí –Naruto sonrió – La mente de las estúpidas adolescentes es tan voluble, si una pudo, para las otras todo es alcanzable. Si tú pudiste conquistarme, las otras podrán y eso jugaría a mi favor, en muchas cosas.

— No pienso ayudarte en una mentira –quitó la mano de él de su hombro y le miró retándole.

— ¡Ey! Yo lo estoy haciendo de forma gentil, Iruka no es tan condescendiente y él tiene los ojos puestos en ti –se encogió de hombros- Te estoy ofreciendo muchas facilidades, hasta podría tomar en cuenta que tú pongas tus reglas, y yo ponga las mías. Sin que él tenga que intervenir en esto.

— No me importa –alzó el mentón – Nadie puede convencerme después de tomada una decisión.

Naruto solo vio la espalda de ella alejarse, si que era volátil. Iruka se molestaría realmente con él, pero sabía que podía tener una haz bajo la manga, él nunca dejaba por sentado algo que no había salido como quería.

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes en la vida de Hinata fueron agotadores, porque no solo era el acoso constante de las fans de Namikase y las personas interesadas, si no también el acoso del mismo Naruto, si no era que veía su auto por todas las calles, era en la escuela o cualquier establecimiento, siempre con su mismo disfraz: gorra, lentes y chamarra cuello alto.<p>

La gente preguntaba y preguntaba sobre Naruto; y ella no tenia nada que responder, no le conocía, todo había sido un estúpido juego al azar que la había llevado a todo ese problema.

Ahora, no tenía a donde escapar.

Eso sí, la amenaza de Naruto en cuanto a Iruka, nunca se había cumplido. El director de la SBS no había llamado ni a su casa, ni había hecho ninguna aparición en la vida de Hinata (sin contar la visita a sus padres) lo cual daba por sentado que Naruto era un mentiroso.

— Ay, ay mi espalda – Se quejo Maiko obba-san cuando se sentó en la silla de plástico.

— ¿Se siente bien, Maiko-san? –preguntó Hinata preocupada. Desde pequeña había jugado en el ancianato a Ashima, si no era ayudando a su abuela en los trabajos cotidianos, era hablando con los solitarios personajes que llenaban la vieja casa y el abandonado antiteatro. Luego de la muerte de su abuela, Hinata había jurado permanecer al lado de aquellas personas olvidadas por sus familias, aquellas que aun tenían sueños y felicidades.

Ella junto a dos amigos de la cuadra se encargaban del entretenimiento del geriátrico. Cada quien tenia su porque al ayudar: por ejemplo Tenten tenía a su abuela en el ancianato, y era la mejor forma de visitarla, Neji mientras tanto ganaba algo de dinero para cubrir los gastos de su familia, otros chicos más se encargaban de la organización y el cuidado de los ancianos.

Cada quien tenia su rol, y se sentían bien haciendo felices a esas personas tan solitarias.

— Si cariño, solo son los achaques de los viejos –suspiró cansada – Con estos dolores es que uno se da cuenta que cada vez estoy más vieja – rió mirándola.

— Aun así se conserva muy bien –dijo la Hyuuga colocando su mano en el hombro.

— Tengo que –Completo Maiko riéndose – Hay muchos chicos guapos por estos lugares –Hinata rió al escuchar su frase favorita. Maiko era aun

muy coqueta a sus avanzados noventa, le encantaba echarse rubor por la mañana y vestir sus lindas faldas coloridas y floreadas, por supuesto, era el hablar de mucho de los amigos (hombres) del ancianato, que la catalogaban como la mujer más hermosa.

— ¿Cómo quien? –Preguntó Hinata agachándose a la altura de la silla, con sonrisa cómplice.

— Pues, tengo el ojo puesto en aquel –indicó con dedo tembloroso a un chico sentado en una mesa solitaria, chaqueta de cuero, zapatos converses, cabello rubio despeinado…

Hinata sintió que le daba un infarto. ¿Ese no era quien ella pensaba o sí?

Bajo la mirada tratando de disimular que no lo había visto y le contesto tratando de no sonar muy sorprendida:

— ¿No es un poco joven?

— No seas tonta –alardeó Maiko riéndose – No es para mí, es para ti.

— ¿Pa-para mí? –Hinata rodeo los ojos, ¿por qué todo el mundo los quería unir?, no entendían que no le agradaba ni por más remota que fuese la idea, no le importaba si era famoso, o era rico, o talentoso. Ella quería a alguien real, no un personaje sacado de la carátula de una revista.

— Por supuesto, es apuesto. –Le sonrió tiernamente mientras jalaba uno de los cachetes de Hinata, tal si fuera una pequeña niña – Si a ti no te agrada, pues entonces yo iré a conquistarlo.

Hinata miró a Naruto por un minuto, este le sonreía. Debía aceptar que tenía una de las sonrisas más bonitas que había visto, si no fuera tan altanera, tan confiada en si misma. Escuchó el crujir de la silla y Maiko ya estaba de pie y apunto de acercársele. ¡Al ataque!

Antes de que hiciera un bochorno con ella, como la antigua vez: en donde había gritado en medio del salón a dos chicos que estaban de visita "Son ciegos o no han visto la delantera de esa chica". No, no quería volver a pasar por tal vergüenza.

Le detuvo la caminata con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos conteniendo cualquier paso.

— Lo voy hacer. ¿Satisfecha?

— Excelente –La sonrisa de Maiko valía oro, era una casamentera nata, después de casarse a los quince, se había dedicado a conseguirle marido a todas sus amigas solteronas, al igual que a sus hijas y nietas. Siempre alardeaba conseguir buenos partidos, hombres prósperos y caballerosos, lo cual no dudaba, tenía un excelente olfato para el dinero.

Hinata siguió la caminata que le faltaba a la abuelita y se acerco al muy confiado Namikase, que aun la miraba con esa sonrisa irónica, cínica.

Para Naruto ese era un sitio aburrido, le recordaba el orfanato terriblemente. Aunque nunca había vivido definitivamente en él, si había pasado varias semanas recluido en él, escapando de su propio destino, escapando así de su padre. Tenía el mismo olor, la misma comida y el mismo ambiente de desconocerse pero a la vez ser una hermandad.

Le daban nauseas.

Estuvo sentando junto a dos ancianos que jugaban damas chinas, su juego era muy excitante, solo para ellos por supuesto, él se estaba tan aburrido como una ostra. Todas las personas jóvenes del recinto corrían de un lugar a otro buscando cosas o arreglando otras, y no veía a Hinata por ningún lugar.

Y la hora pasaba, el telón era arreglado con vehemencia, a la chica siempre se le caía una parte de él que siempre se le olvidaba enganchar, por lo cual tenían que desmontarlo de nuevo, las luces eran una pobres linternas o las que poseía de por si el viejo anfiteatro, y la música ni hablar.

Si seguía así, envejecería irremediablemente.

— Hola, jovencito –dijo una señora que se sentó a su lado, una sonrisa linda en sus labios, muchas arrugas en sus ojos.

¡Jum! Fue la única respuesta de él. Ella se rió suavemente.

— Te pareces mucho a mi nieto, nunca responde –en su bella sonrisa faltaban dientes.

Naruto miro a otro lado.

— Lo siento – respondió al final – Buenas.

— No te preocupes –río de nuevo - ¿Visitas a un familiar?

— No –le miró a los ojos, los tenía muy negros pero brillantes aun – Solo he venido.

— ¿Así como si nada? –Negó divertida – ¿Una novia?

— Nada que ver –respondió rápidamente.

— Soy Matsumoto, Irie Matsumoto. Y veo en tus ojos que vienes por algo importante, pero no lo consigues ¿Te puedo ayudar?

— No lo creo –De nuevo ,desvío la mirada de ella. Para Matsumoto él era extrañamente conocido, tal vez lo había visto en la televisión, no seguramente eran inventos de ella.

— Bueno, yo siempre vengo los sábados al teatro. Me encanta una actriz que esta en el grupo de los colaboradores del ancianato, es muy talentosa y por sobre todas las cosas una gran amiga de todos.

— Genial –ignoró.

— A mí siempre me encanto el teatro, yo tenía una amiga que era actriz, una muy famosa. No creo que la conozcas por que el mundo de los jóvenes de ahora es muy movedizo, no le gusta lo viejo.

— No es cierto –Se incorporó viendo a la mujer – Tengo una amiga… una conocida, que dice que antes se hacían las cosas mejores, que las personas tenían mucho más talento, como su abuela.

— ¿Su abuela?

— ¿Hamako? ¿Hatako? ¿Harako? –¿Por qué siempre había sido tan malo con los nombres?

— ¿Hanako? –Matsumoto se escuchó sorprendida y feliz – Ella era mi amiga, ella era.

— ¿Ah, si? –Naruto miró a su alrededor, de alguna manera Hinata debió haber caído en ese geriátrico, por supuesto como no había pensando que su abuela hubiese pertenecido a su comunidad.

— Murió muy joven, dejo a dos nietas y una hija –Matsumoto saco un pequeño monedero de su bolso – Fue una mujer muy bella, muy talentosa –explico mientras abría el lugar donde guardaba las fotos. Naruto se exasperó, no quería ver fotos, no de nuevo. ¿Por qué las abuelas siempre tenían que llevarlas consigo?

Coloco las raídas fotos en la mesa. Eran muchas, demasiadas para que cupieran en ese pequeño monedero.

— Esta soy yo con Hanako –indico a la primera, la más vieja. Era cierto, Hanako era una mujer muy bella, de sonrisa limpia, piel nívea, ojos claros y cabello largo, liso y negro. Se parecía mucho a Hinata, demasiado. – Esta es Hanako con su hija, y esta es en su boda –En un momento ya estaba apunto de dormirse, la voz calmada de ella era como analgésico y las aburridas historias eran aun peor - ¡Oh! Esta es Hinata, que linda.

–comentó la mujer a alta voz, pero no fue por eso que Naruto se despertó, es que le pico la curiosidad de ver como era ella de pequeña.

— ¿Ella? –Preguntó interesado mientras tomaba la foto, una niña con gran sonrisa (en donde faltaban algunos dientes) cabello corto lisazo, piel rosada, vestido azul y cargando un gatito amarillo.

— Si, después que su abuela murió se dejo el cabello largo. Fue algo así como una promesa –tomó la foto para verla de cerca mientras sonreía, esa mujer adoraba a Hinata, sin duda. – Tan bella mi niña, es tan talentosa como su abuela, ella estaría muy orgullosa. Ahora, se ha convertido en toda una señorita, muy hermosa, tanto o más que Hanako. Todas esas bendiciones se las manda su abuela…

Pero las demás palabras se perdieron en el pensamiento de Naruto. Seguramente fue muy difícil para ella, yo nunca tuve una buena relación con mi padre y aun fue un golpe duro cuando murió

Desvió la mirada hacia las personas, los jóvenes que abrazaban a sus abuelos, los hijos que les daban regalos a sus padres, los ancianos que jugaban y reían.

Era igual que la casa de huérfanos, el geriátrico era lugar de consuelo de ella.

Como lo había sido el orfanato para él.

De repente vio un vestido vaporoso, largo. Le llamó la atención, tanto que dejo de escuchar la voz de Matsumoto. Era ella, al fin había aparecido y fue tanta la espera que el mal humor le volvió a tomar.

Estaba hablando alegremente, pintada con escarcha en la cara y el cabello con un largo trenzado y halas, grandes halas transparentes.

Cuando ella le vio, lo único que atino a hacer fue una sonrisa irónica, de esas que tanto a ella le molestaban.

— Lamento mucho que sus padres no acepten tal don que le ha dado Kami-sama –terminó por decir Irie-sama.

— Si, claro –susurró él sin darle importancia a lo dicho.

— ¿Tú le conoces?

— ¿Ah? –le miró medio ido.

— A Hinata. ¿Le conoces?

— Claro que no, digo… -Naruto se quedo callado por un minuto, Matsumoto lo taladraba con la mirada.

— No me digas que eres uno de sus enamorados.

— ¿Yo? –Casi carcajea ante la idea.

— Cariño –le tomo una de sus manos – Hinata es un poco cínica, creció así. Y aunque es una persona dulce en el fondo, logra ser un poco antipática y rechaza a la gente muy a menudo.

— Le he dicho que no.

— ¡No debe tener pena! Yo le ayudare a que te acepte –Matsumoto sonrió determinada mientras miraba a Hinata a la lejanía, aunque esta ya se había perdido de escena para Naruto, que solo veía a una mujer mayor de falda floreada.

— No necesito eso, a mi no me gusta Hinata –terminó por sentado. Pero por desgracia, ella no le escucho.

— Puedes invitarle un helado, le encantan. O sí no, puedes alararla diciéndole que su obra fue extraordinario o entablar una conversación

sobre una obra de teatro, o una literaria. Pensará que eres muy culto y eso la deslumbrará –explicó Matsumoto emocionada – Te lo anotare en una servilleta. ¿Dónde estará mi bolígrafo? –comenzó al empezar a buscar en su cartera.

De pronto, vio que Hinata se acercaba. Tenía que encararla, era su última oportunidad, ya de por si Iruka estaba bastante disgustado, tanto que formo tremendo alboroto por que llego media hora tarde al ensayo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –comenzó a la defensiva ella.

— ¡Hina-chan! –gritó Irie-sama muy contenta. Dejando a una Hinata descuadrada.

— ¡Matsumoto-sama! –dio una larga reverencia – ¿Qué hace usted aquí sentada?

— Hablando con el jovencito. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? –preguntó a Naruto aun buscando algo en la cartera.

— No lo dije.

— Es Naruto –contestó de inmediato Hinata, cuando él respondió de esa manera.

— ¡Naruto! Claro, claro. ¿Y cómo está mi niña?

— Todo está muy bien. Matsumoto-sama –respondió Hinata sonriéndole.

— ¡Matsumoto solamente! –sonrió de nuevo alegremente.

Tal vez Matsumoto-sama no sea una lata, puede ser más bien una aleada. Hinata tiembla ante su presencia: le tiene mucho respeto y

cariño

— Si, Matsumoto –le sonrió- ¿Y que hacía hablando con él?

— Me dijo que te conocía.

— ¿A sí? –Hinata taladro con la mirada a Naruto.

— Si, es un joven encantador.

— ¿Encantador? –El tono de ironía en su voz dejo herido tanto a Naruto como a Matsumoto.

— Si, ¡E-N-C-A-N-T-A-D-O-R! –deletreó literalmente Naruto.

— Es muy simpatico, quisiera que tuvieras un novio como él Hina-chan. Alguien que sea un buen chico, sincero, humilde.

— ¿Humilde? ¿Sincero? –Los parpados de ella se volvieron cansados – Podrías decir muchas cosas, pero esas dos características son las que él

carece.

— ¡Hinata! –se escandalizó Matsumoto.

— Tranquilícese ,Matsumoto-sama –Naruto le sonrió agradablemente. Sabía que era una de sus artimañas. Era un sucio, le provocó golpearle –

Ella siempre es así.

— ¿Siempre? ¡Que horror! –Matsumoto miró mal a Hinata, lo cual la hizo sentir un poco triste - ¡Discúlpate Hinata!

_Me ha dicho Hinata. ¡Hinata! Ese estúpido de Naruto, me las va a pagar todas J-U-N-T-A-S_

— Lo siento, Naruto-kun.

_¿Naruto-kun?_ Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse, pero realmente él estaba disfrutando esta situación incomoda para la Hyuuga.

Pronto una chica de cabello amarrado en dos chollitos se le acercó a Hinata explicándole que ya la obra iba a empezar.

Matsumoto cambió de humor y sonriendo le deseó buena suerte a Hinata.

— Gracias –contestó la aludida sinceramente.

— Buena suerte, Hina-chan – se burló Namikase.

— No necesito tu suerte –en medio vuelta se alejo rápidamente antes de que Irie-san la obligase a repetir sus disculpas.

— No entiendo por qué se comporta de esa manera –se excusó tristemente Irie.

— Matsumoto-sama –Naruto buscó su mejor sonrisa para convencerla –Hablé con ella para que me acepte como pareja.

— ¿Ah? –eso la tomó por sorpresa, pero al ver su sonrisa y sus ojos brillosos, sonrió emocionada amarrándole las manos. – Ten mi ayuda por

sentada.

La obra empezó más rápido de lo que esperó, tanto que tuvo que cortar los planes de Matsumoto para empezar a entonar los oídos al presentador. Debía aceptar que Irie-sama era una mujer muy simpática, y no se la había pasado tan mal. Estar en un salón con un siglo a tu lado no era tan aburrido, exceptuando a los viejillos que se habían quedado dormidos antes de empezar la obra, después de todo había recordado muchas cosas en su estancia, como cuando era niño, o el rostro de su padre que le tenia olvidado.

El silencio fue pernéeme, las personas que jugaba y hablaban tomaron asiento y miraban al escenario, de donde salía una clara música. Pronto un chico (digámosle así, por que tenía ya unos avanzados treinta, pero delante de todos los espectadores estaba en sus años de gloria)

Hablaba rápidamente, sobre una princesa en el cielo, sobre una escalera que bajaba cada noche y los trajes de oro de esa princesa.

Luego susurraba cuanto la amaba y cuan bella era. Estaba apunto de quedarse dormido hasta que apareció Hinata, bajando de una escalera de nubes, echa de algodones y una escalera de metal.

Su presencia lleno el lugar, era cierto tenía talento, tanto que su voz endulzaba a todos con un personaje totalmente distinto a ella, uno que podía sonrojarse y tartamudear, que sonreía que forma adorable y daba ternura.

_Totalmente opuesto a ella,_ Pensó Naruto de vez en cuando.

Era impresionante. Tanto que cuando la obra terminó, todos se quedaron en una ensoñación de tal magnitud que no supieron el final hasta que los personajes dieron sus respectivas reverencias y las personas se levantaron a aplaudirle.

Matsumoto estaba eufórica gritando y aplaudiendo, de verdad que tenia energía, tanta que hasta le golpeó amistosamente el hombro para que se levantara a aplaudir. Ella se lo merecía.

Aun tenia en la mente, el vestido vaporoso de ella subiendo las escaleras despidiéndose de su amor hasta el próximo año, con su corona de flores y sus labios rosados diciendo: adiós.

— Es realmente buena –susurró él más para si, pero Matsumoto aun tenía sus oídos agudos.

— Lo sabemos.

Hinata bajo del escenario siendo recibida con halagos y sonrisas, hasta flores traían para ella. Después de todo, era reconocida, su sueño no estaba tan lejos.

— ¡Oh! Perdí mis lentes – Escuchó Hinata decir a la amiga de su abuela, le puso atención como buscaba frenéticamente a su alrededor y como Naruto parecía también prestarle atención a ello.

_Sálameda…_ Concluyó molesta. Pero sin olvidar las gracias para los que le felicitaban.

Mientras más personas la detenían para halagarle, podía ver más de cerca las ordenes de Matsumoto que no recordaba donde los había dejado, y como corrían de un lado a otro buscándolos, y es que si Naruto se había incorporado a la búsqueda, con un poco de mal humor cuando ya había recorrido todo el anfiteatro y lo había obligado a entrar al baño de mujeres.

Se rió. Estaban los dos sudando para encontrar los lentes, tanto que al final encontraron que Matsumoto los tenía enredado a la camisa y no se había dado cuenta, dejando a un Namikase aun más disgustado y discutiendo con ella.

Él no es una mala persona, no se porque se empeña en serlo Pensó mientras intercambiaba unas palabras con Maiko sobre la obra y la actuación de su compañero.

Y si tal vez le ayudo… los estudios de teatro no son mala idea Vio hacia la mesa de nuevo, encontrando a una Irie Matsumoto sola, limpiando sus lentes. ¿A dónde fue?

Y fue tanta su curiosidad que se acerco rápidamente a la mesa.

— ¿Y Naruto? –concurrió rápidamente antes de que alguien le abordara.

— Le llamaron y se fue.

— ¿Así solamente?

— Solo dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas y que te mandaba felicitaciones.

— ¿Felicitaciones? –la voz sorprendida de Hinata dejo escapar una risa a Irie.

— ¿No lo esperabas?

— No esperaba que se fuera de esa manera.

— ¿Querías que se quedara? –inquirió divertida.

— No es eso –dijo sinceramente Hinata – Él es tan cabezotas, no se da por vencido de esa manera.

— ¿Qué cosa? –Matsumoto se emocionó - ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?

— Claro que no –le sonrió mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro - ¿Te gusto la obra…?

* * *

><p>Naruto volvió a escuchar el mensaje de Iruka<p>

— "Ven rápido Naruto, tengo un nueva idea"

— ¿Una nueva idea? –se preguntó a si mismo – ¿En qué estará pensando?

* * *

><p>Hinata se levantó temprano en la mañana y apenas alimentó las gallinas corrió hacia el metro, estaba retrasada y gracias a dios (por extraño que fuese) no consiguió ningún reportero en la calle.<p>

Se sentó en uno de los asientos cercanos a la puerta mientras relajaba el cuerpo y dejaba el bolso a su lado. Observó a su alrededor, nadie viéndole.

¿Qué pasaba en este día que todo era tan bello?: Tan perfecto, tan normal.

Pasó su mano por el cabello tratándolo de peinar y arreglar, no le había dado tiempo ni de ponerse el par de medias correcto.

Sin duda, al fin las personas entendieron de su intimidad, le agradaba eso, cada quien podía seguir con su vida, no tenía porque depender de Namikase para lograr lo que quería, ella podía sola. ¡Fighting!

Estaba tan contenta que hasta se dedico a mirar a los periódicos abiertos que leían los pasajeros, pero un titular le llamo particularmente la atención.

"La nueva novia de Naruto Namikase"

El mal humor le volvió a tomar ¿Ahora qué dicen de mí? ¿No puedo tener un día tranquilo? No vas a leer nada, Hinata. Solo te dejara en mal humor

Pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella.

— ¿Qué dicen de Naruto? –le preguntó suavemente Hinata a la mujer que leía la plana de entretenimiento.

— ¿Namikase? –Vio la imagen y sonrió condescendiente – Que volvió con Sakura Haruno, saben cómo son los famosos, de un amorío a otro.

— ¿Sa-sa-sakura? –No podía caber en la sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Esto es todo por amigos, jejeps. Ahora que pasara con estas parejita? Pues no lo sabemos. Parece que el juego se tranca.<p>

Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo semanal jajajaps. No se si este lo había publicado en en el foro Naruhina, me imagino que sí. Aunque no estoy totalmente segura. Espero que les guste.

Muchos salduines a todos aquellos que me dejaron mensajitos:

**Hinathita16241, memetomori1986, Nuharoo, y Miss Pepinillo. Espero que me dejen muchas más rew (jeje, soy tacaña) **Se les quiere mucho y de verdad muchisimas gracias por dejar comentarios tan lindos y alentadores, espero que les siga gustando.


	7. Solo fingir

**Solo fingir**

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué, si recordase tus labios?<em>

_¿Qué, si recordarse el sabor de tus besos?_

_¿Qué, si recordase el color de tus ojos?_

_Si recordase tu risa eterna_

_Tu piel de cereza_

_Tus labios que hablan en silencio_

_Tus pensamientos de fiereza._

_Y tú sonrisa perdida_

_¿Qué, si recordase que te amo?_

* * *

><p>La tenía a su frente mirándole los ojos con retadora molestia. Nunca le gusto trabajar con Sakura porque la conocía desde que era una chicuela al igual que él; ella lo había visto desde que lloraba por su chupón hasta cuando se orino en los pantalones.<p>

Ella siempre lo vería como el verdadero Naruto Namikase; el torpe y tonto Naruto Namikase.

— De nuevo juntos. ¿No, baka? — su sonrisa burlona lo desencajo.

Lee le detuvo de lanzarle el vaso de café en la melena rosada.

— Es un buen plan, todo esto de Hinata Hyuuga fue un mal negocio — Explicó indignado Iruka mientras cruzaba los dedos.

— Si me das unos días más… — imploró Naruto. Todo menos permanecer al lado de Sakura.

— ¿No te gusta que yo sea tu novia, baka? — osó a burlarse colocando cara de preocupación — pero si antes yo te gustaba mucho.

— Sí, cuando era un tonto mocoso.

— Tú lo has dicho un "tonto" — río — ¿Quién no se puede describir mejor que uno mismo?

— No me tientes, Sakura — le puntualizo Namikase realmente molesto.

— ¿No pueden llevársela bien? — preguntó Lee casi tartamudeando.

— ¿Qué más días quieres que te de Naruto? — Iruka negó pensativo — Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con esa estúpida chica.

— Hoy estaba más confiada, estaba a punto de aceptar. Te lo aseguro.

— ¿Te desagrado tanto, Narutin? — Sakura alzó una ceja sin que Naruto la viese — ¿O es que te gusta la chica? ¿Es más linda que yo?

— ¿Qué tu, bella Sakura? ¡Ja! Ni a los pies, ni a los pies — repitió Iruka con cierto buen sabor de la boca al decirlo.

— Pues la señorita Hinata es una joven muy guapa — susurró Lee ante la mirada confundida de todos, mientras Naruto le hacia señas de que se callara.

— Volviendo al tema… — reanudó Iruka sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de su empleado — Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

><p>Le arrebató el periódico de las manos y lo leyó dos veces ante la mirada sorprendida de la mujer.<p>

Sí, decía muy bien que Naruto estaba junto con Sakura Haruno de nuevo.

Una exquisita sensación de alivio le entró en el pecho, al fin se iba de librar de todas las cámaras, de las preguntas indiscretas, de la gente interesada y del mismo Namikase.

No lo vería más, ya no había excusas para cruzar sus destinos. Ya no tenía que verlo en el geriátrico y en las calles vestido de repartidor de leche.

Era libre de toda esa mentira, él había conseguido alguien que si funcionara a su lado y eso le alegraba, ella volvería a ser la misma Hinata Hyuuga, la que nadie conocía, la que tenía pocos amigos y muchas cosas que hacer, la que le sonreía a los niños pequeños y peleaba a voz alta por el precio de los tomates, iba a ser quien siempre fue.

— Gracias a dios — dijo a voz alta mientras arrugaba el periódico al apretarlo a su pecho.

— Podría… devolverme mi periódico, no he terminado de leer algunos artículos — preguntó la mujer algo asustada.

Hinata dio una corta reverencia mientras se sonrojaba y le devolvió el papel todo arrugado y desordenado. La mujer por precaución se levantó y decidió sentarse al otro extremo del vagón.

Hoy va a ser un buen día… Pensó Hinata mientras se recostaba en el respaldar y cerraba los ojos.

Pero este no empezó nada bien, se quedo dormida en el metro y tuvo que bajar a contra tiempo en la parada Kankura, corrió veintidós cuadras para llegar media hora tarde al portón que estaba cerrado, suplicó al portero que le dejase entrar y luego de diez minutos de estar con frío en la entrada de la fortificada escuela, pudo entrar tiritando en el frío de un invierno que se despide.

Camino con los dedos mullidos hasta su salón, por el pasillo de arcos que daba al jardín, no se apresuro porque estaba segura que la primera clase no le dejarían entrar, el señor Ashimika, profesor de Ciencias Biológicas, era muy estricto en ese tipo de cosas.

Siguió caminando mientras veía su aliento cubrir la vista de sus ojos, como el frío pegaba a su espalda y como los árboles congelados y solitarios esperaban el calor del recreo, cuando todos salían a buscar una sombra ficticia en los bancos helados de mármol.

Recordó que tras uno de esos arcos, el hombro de Naruto se había apoyado con los lentes reflejando la cara conmocionada de ella, y como su chaqueta de cuero liso se impregnaba de una ligera capa de lo que sería llovizna o copos de nieve.

También se le vino a la mente como el colegio entero se intereso en ella, y como las chicas la perseguían para que le presentase a su "novio", todos enloquecieron porque les dijera por lo menos un: Hola. Debía aceptar que le había gustado bastante ser el centro de atención, pero ella siempre había sido una chica de bajo perfil.

Tal vez por eso negó la petición de Naruto, no se sentía con las fuerzas de salir en la portada de una revista o encabezando una entrevista. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no le molestaría haberlo ayudado, pero ahora tenía a su lado una chica que de verdad quería, Sakura, la siempre novia de Naruto Namikase.

Cuando despejó la mente de el rostro de Naruto, recordando cuando le grito que no pensaba ser su novia, estuvo al frente de las puertas del salón de cuarto "C". Suspiró armándose de valor y abrió la puerta, olvidando tocar por decencia.

Cuando entró la mirada sorprendida del profesor Ashimika no le tomo por despistada, sin embargó lo que si le impacto es que aun todos le observaban con la nariz recogida o revirando los ojos.

Paso en silencio ante los regaños del maestro y cuando fue a sentarse en su asiento, se encontró que su pupitre ya no estaba en la fila que lideraba Ino, miró a su amiga confundida y esta se encogió de hombros preocupada.

— ¿Don-donde esta mi asiento? — preguntó con un tartamudeo de molestia. Para encontrar que más de la mitad del salón rompió en risas.

El silencio en el pasillo hizo que Lee tragara duro, Naruto pidió en un chasquido de dedos sus lentes, dejando a un nervioso Rock Lee buscando en sus bolsillos.

* * *

><p>Le miró mientras el otro se hacía un manojo de nervios.<p>

— Me has dejado muy mal parado Lee — le murmuró indiferentemente — Primero ni te mueves para buscar a la Hyuuga, y luego abres tu bocota diciendo estupideces al jefe.

— Lo siento, Naruto — Lee bajo la mirada mientras le entregaba los lentes.

— Es que eres estúpido, ¿No? — se le acercó abruptamente como cuando siempre le daba un puntapié y cuando Lee pudo saltar se encontró con la risa divertida de Sakura.

— ¿Sometiendo a tu ayudante, Namikase? — se le acercó con sonrisa simpática — De verdad que necesitas una novia.

— ¿Quién ha dicho Sakura? — volteó la mirada hacia otro lado. Cuanto odiaba la ironía de ella, cuanto la odiaba a ella.

— Oh vamos, deberíamos llevarnos mejor Narutin — pasó su flaco brazo por los hombros de Naruto mientras este miraba a otro lado, transpirando su molestia — Todo de ahora en adelante va a estar bien, veras que las ventas van a subir y no necesitaras de una niña tonta que no te supo valorar, puedes superar ese amor, yo lo se.

— No seas imbécil, Sakura — exclamó Naruto viéndola esta vez a los ojos.

— ¿Pero por qué siempre me insultas? Trato de ser una buena amiga y apoyarte en este fracaso amoroso. ¿Y de está manera me las pagas?

— Señorita Sakura — susurró Lee levantando su temblorosa mano.

— ¿Qué quieres Lee? — gritó la aludida.

— Todo esto ha sido una estrategia publicitaria, claro no salió tan bien como esperábamos.

— ¿Ah? — los miro consecutivamente — Entonces, Hinata no es nada. ¿Es una mentira?

— Ella existe, señorita Sakura — respondió Lee cuando Naruto le dio la espalda y siguió camino al estacionamiento — todo era mentira, sobre todo el noviazgo.

Miró la espalda de Naruto alejarse, como la chaqueta de cuero reflejaba la luz de las alargadas lámparas formales, como sus botas llenaron el pasillo de sonidos mudos.

— Entonces… el no ha olvidado a Shion — pensó en voz alta, sin separar sus ojos del cuerpo de su amigo.

— ¡Shhhh! — la chistó Lee asustado tapándole la boca agresivamente, miró a Namikase pero pareció no haber escuchado las palabras de Haruno, poco a poco le destapo los labios y la miró seriamente — No hable de ella tan a la ligera, señorita Haruno, el jefe Namikase es "algo" delicado con ese tema.

El dedo acusador de ella bailo frente a los ojos del siempre nervioso Lee.

— Me vas a hacer un favor Lee.

— ¿Ah, si? — tartamudeó tragando saliva.

— Si, por supuesto — miró ahora el perfil de Naruto hablando con Iruka en la puerta del edificio, sonrió satisfactoriamente — Que me investigues muy bien sobre esa "Hinata Hyuuga".

— ¿Por-por qué?

— Creo que es una buena candidata para sustituir a la "insustituible" Shion de la vida de Naruto — se arregló el bolso Guchi en su flaco hombro — Ya es hora de que él se vuelva a enamorar.

* * *

><p>Se recostó en el barandal de la escalera transpirando y con el corazón saliéndosele de la boca, creyó escuchar unas pisadas pero luego el silencio solo le hizo pensar en que se estaba volviendo paranoica.<p>

Tuvo por la mañana que buscar su pupitre en la azotea de la escuela, donde sus compañeros lo habían dejado "por error", luego la comida tenia picante también por error, la empujaron al agua sin culpa y resbalo por el estacionamiento porque sin darse cuenta alguien había vertido agua con jabón al lavar el carro de la directora.

Pero muy en el fondo sentía que esos errores sabían a conspiración.

No rusa, ni estadounidense.

Si no una más temida, las fans de Naruto.

Suspiró, tal vez ellas aun no se habían enterado del enamoramiento de su ídolo con la top model Sakura, solo tenía que explicar gentilmente a sus compañeros que ya no pertenecía al mundo de Naruto Namikase, que no debían sentir envidia de ella, porque ya no había razón.

Tomó los palillos de madera y los colocó en su boca mientras una rápida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_La inteligencia sin duda no la herede de mis padres, si no, no tuviéramos tantas deudas,_ Río por lo bajo, para luego sacar su caja de almuerzo.

La luz de las ventanas de la escalera le sorprendió, tanto que le dejo observando las ramas escuálidas de los árboles que en el cielo de invierno formaban hilos de pintura marrón desparramadas en un lienzo de manchas delgadas blancas.

Sonrió para si sobando sus dedos. ¿Qué abría pensado Naruto el día que fue al geriátrico? ¿Por qué había aparecido con sus sonrisas gentiles y su prepotencia enfrascada en sus ojos para luego irse sin despedirse?

¿Por qué había aparecido en su vida para alborotar todo a su alrededor?

Parpadeó para dejar los pensamientos atrás y abrió la caja de almuerzo aun ensimismada por el brillo de la cerámica en los escalones, pero de un grito y saltó, tuvo que soltar su almuerzo desparramándolo a su alrededor, entre el arroz y el pastel de huevo se encontraba un ratón muerto.

Gritó fuertemente hasta que sus pulmones le dolieron, estaba furiosa. No podía creer que hasta le habían dañado su comida, todo esto se estaba yendo más allá de lo soportable.

* * *

><p>Naruto releyó la frase que estaba sobresaltada en negrilla: La señorita Hinata Hyuuga solo ha sido un error, nuestro ídolo ha sido victima de sus engaños y sus traiciones, pero no solo él, todos, incluyéndome; fuimos engañados por ella. Lo ha traicionado de la manera más vil cuando él mostraba sus más sinceros sentimientos…<p>

— Todo esto es una locura — su voz demandó la atención de Lee que asintió rápidamente mientras se atragantaba con un enrollado de huevo.

— Pensar como las va a pasar la señorita Hinata — negó Lee mientras tomaba agua y pasaba su lengua por los dientes — Serán muy fuertes con

ella, ni lo piense.

— ¿Quién esta hablando de Hinata? — Naruto cerró la revista de golpe y apoyando su hombro en la mesa miró a Lee, agitando el articulo frente a su cara — Me han colocado como una victima. ¿Qué hay de mi honor?

Lee bajo la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasara con la señorita Hinata? — murmuró débilmente cuando los pies de Namikase tocaron la silla de al lado cómodamente — ¿Qué si el público lo toma muy mal y hace un alboroto? ¿Y si sale herida?

— ¿Quién crees que son mi público; una jauría de leones? — Le sonrió simpáticamente para suspirar profundamente después — Hyuuga es una chica fuerte, no te preocupes por ella.

— ¿Estas seguro? No parece serlo.

— No le des más vueltas al tema — le apuntó con la revista — Dígale a el editor que quite para la próxima la parte en que llore desconsoladamente— Lee anotó rápidamente lo sugerido — Y por supuesto, a Park In que la próxima vez que relate algo tan ridículo, morirá.

Se levantó en silencio y tirando los billetes en la mesa tomo su abrigo y con un pequeño gesto se alejo sin más.

Lee comprobó el dinero y solo había pagado su café.

— No se suponía que me había invitado... — se quejó abriendo su casi vacía billetera.

* * *

><p>Su puesto estaba lleno de rayones que decían: Traidora, mentirosa, perra; en la pizarra con tiza blanca y remarcado habían escrito La pobretona cenicienta que quiso engañar a nuestro querido príncipe Un feo dibujo de ella llorando con un gran chichón y en grande y rojo<p>

Morirás

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — exclamó molesta.

— Hinata es una perra — gritó alguien atrás, en las últimas filas.

— Pensar que la admiraba — comentó alguien entre cotilleos.

Los pasos lentos de Kakashi hicieron que todos los alumnos se sentaran apuradamente, la mirada perdida de ella hizo que el profesor se descolocara, las papeletas en su asiento, la pizarra coloreada con groserías.

Le hizo senas a Hinata que tomara asiento y esta diligente pero en silencio lo hizo. Tomó el borrador y mientras las palabras blancas desaparecían bajo su mano, dijo en voz alta y clara: Que no se vuelva a repetir esto o habrán implicados a la dirección. ¿Bien?

El silencio fue el que sentencio.

La tarde no paso en vano, si no eran las pizarras o los insultos gritados, eran los pies que le hacían caer o las risas desprevenidas. Aunque Ino quería ayudar, los chorros de agua y los pelotazos cuando pasaba cerca de la cancha eran demasiado.

¿Qué había hecho para contribuir a un odio masivo? Hasta los profesores le ignoraban.

Esperaba ahora a que la mayoría se fuese antes de salir a su casa, no quería tener un percance al tomar el metro, lo único que ahora le temía era a la cara de su madre cuando se enterara de la verdad, de que ahora Naruto estaba muy lejos de sus planes sobre pagar la deuda con el banco y el señor Yokotoshi.

Aunque en el transcurso del colegio a la parada; escucho comentarios indiscretos y apuntadas de dedos bastante maleducadas, no hubo pormenores. Tampoco cuando entró al vagón, todo parecía más normal que el inhumano día que había tenido en el colegio.

Tanto que hasta recibió un mensaje de Ino cuando estaba por la parada Fakarakutsa.

"_No sientas miedo si una jauría de buitres va por ti, tu eres Hinata Hyuuga, la invencible hija de la familia Hyuuga. No le tienes miedo al equipo de judo, ni a lavar las prótesis de los abuelitos. Así que; ¡Fighting!_"

Sonrió ante la realidad. Ino tenía razón. ¿Por qué el miedo a algo que pasaría pronto? Todos olvidarían que ella había conocido a Naruto muy pronto.

Caminó por las frías calles de Ashima que se llenaban de una capa casi invisible de nieve, pero el alboroto que se escuchaba a la lejanía la hizo estar nerviosa todo la trayectoria, y si de nuevo era la prensa, y si la atacaban con sus preguntas de nuevo. ¿Qué haría?

Decidió no darse por vencida y antes de que empezara a caer la noche se aproximo a su casa, no equivocándose de la que revuelta se hacía frente a la puerta del jardín. Habían pancartas, altavoces, gente cantando y hasta música. ¿Qué trataban de hacer? Todas eran mujeres, más o menos de su edad; algunas con bandanas de "Oppa Naruto".

Suspiró haciendo acopio de su valentía y decidió empezar a empujar a la multitud para poder entrar a su casa, al principio parecieron no hacerle caso a su intromisión y hasta algunas le daban un amigable paso.

— Esa; esa ¡Esa es Hinata Hyuuga! — gritó alguien indicándola. Ella trató de correr hasta la entrada antes de que la enfebrecida masa de adolescentes cayera en ella, pero de nuevo como la otra vez, antes de llegar al pórtico la rodearon.

— ¡Cerda! ¡Cerda! ¡Cerda! — corearon al unísono mientras se armaba un movimiento alrededor de ella, trago gordo, no importaba que ella sería fuerte para lo que fuera. No se dejaría vencer por un grupo de niñas tontas.

Pronto sintió como el agua helada cayó en su cabello, una exclamaban su estribillo; otras se reían sin cesar, luego vino la sal que le echaron por montones (en la cultura Japonesa para alejar a los malos espíritus) y por último tras reclamar el honor de su ídolo, cantaron canciones y gritaron como locas mientras algunas escribían porquerías en sus brazos y cara.

— Esto es todo — preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa de desdén en el rostro — ¿A esto llega su imaginación? ¿Esto para ustedes es vengarse?

Sentía ganas de llorar, como la vez en que los reporteros confundieron todo y no la dejaron entrar a casa, como cuando le gritaron cerda el primer día de colegio, como las tantas veces que la ha humillado su madre.

— Esta cerda no se calla — gritó alguien muy cerca de ella.

* * *

><p>Gaara sonrió y saco su trío de ases, Kiba no daba crédito a lo que veía, el solo tenía un dos de trébol y un cuatro de corazones, estaba muerto.<p>

— Has hecho trampa, ¿No? — Exclamó molesto mientras les entregaba las fichas, Gaara sonrió mientras contaba — ¿Ha hecho trampa no, Sasuke?

— Hmp — fue lo único que sonó del pecho del Uchiha que miraba las noticias bastante interesado.

— Esa no es la chica… — indicó con la boca llena Kiba mientras apuntaba a la televisión — ¿Ah, Naruto?

Este subió la mirada a donde indicaba Inuzuka, en la televisión hacían referencia a Hinata. ¿De qué, que importaba?

— No me recuerdes a esa chica, me da jaqueca.

Gaara despejó las manos de la mesa y cruzándolas al pecho puso atención a la noticia.

— Fans locas, han ido hasta su casa — río entre dientes — ¿La llevaran a la hoguera?

Ante la risa seca de Sasuke y la más estrepitosa de Kiba, se quedo el silencio del puesto de Naruto que ahora cruzado los dedos frente a su mentón escuchaba al televisor.

— Esa Hinata es realmente linda, ¿No? ¿No, Gaara? — inquirió Kiba este no respondió y solo se concentro en sus cartas, ante la ignorada volvió a enfatizar — ¿No, Sasuke?

— Hmp.

"Estamos aquí de nuevo frente a las puertas de la casa de la familia Hyuuga, como vemos han venido muchas fans a reclamar a la hija de esta familia porque ha roto el corazón de su querido ídolo. Veamos sus declaraciones:…"

Lee que estaba parado a un costado muy interesado en lo que decían no se percato de las señas de Naruto.

— Pobre señorita Hinata — se lamentó para luego mirar a su jefe que casi le sacaba los ojos por la molestia. Este salto asustado y preguntó tartamudeado: ¿S-s-sí?

— Llama a Iruka — pero antes de que pudiese seguir con la frase, Gaara cortó la palabra.

— Iruka ha sido el que ha organizado todo esto, los productores están maravillados de que puedas movilizar tal cantidad de pre-pubertas.

— ¿Iruka? — sin contestar a su respuesta, murmuró para si — Ese viejo maldito, solo sabe hacer escándalos con mi nombre.

— Me has ganado de nuevo, ¿qué es lo que haces Gaara? — gritó Kiba molesto.

"Ella es una perra, la odiamos, que se vaya del país, no la queremos aquí" Gritó una fan en el televisor. Sasuke que apoyado de la pared con los pies recostados en la mesita de bebidas miraba el televisor y a Naruto, preguntó dejando notar su voz grave en el salón.

— ¿Estas bien, dobe?

— Claro — se levantó tomando su abrigo y bufanda — Ya vengo.

El Uchiha se dejo hundir en su espalda y mirando al televisor donde aparecía la imagen de la Hyuuga suspiró.

— Tampoco es la gran cosa.

— ¿Ah? — Kiba frunció el cejo para ver a Sasuke, que hundido en sus pensamientos comenzó con su lectura nuevamente.

— Déjalo, esta hablando solo — puntualizó sin darle importancia Gaara, mientras sacaba otro trío de ases.

* * *

><p>Sintió el golpe en la mejilla y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que era quien más le desagradaba; Mei Akitsuka.<p>

— Tú, una persona como tú no se merece a alguien como Naruto.

— ¡Callate Mei! — gritó desencajada Hinata —, tú señorita envidiosa, la próxima vez que pongas tu mano en mi cara juro usar el judo en tu contra.

— No te atreverías — acusó Mei.

— ¿Me estas retando? — se le acercó peligrosamente.

— Eres una cerda, yo debía ser la enamorada de Naruto Namikase. ¡Yo, no tú!

— He aguantado todas sus humillaciones, por no quedar mal frente a ustedes. Pero me han hartado, yo no tengo nada que ver con su ídolo, así que como derecho que tengo a la privacidad ¡Se me largan de mi jardín!

— ¡Cerdo! ¡Cerdo! ¡Cerdo! — el coro fue la respuesta.

— ¡Se largan! — un pote de agua vacío le dio en la espalda, luego una lluvia de jugos, papeles y hasta cuadernos le cayó encima. Ahora si le hartaban, ¿No sabían cuan caros eran los cuadernos para botarlos de esa manera?

— Nadie te quiere, Ccrdo — recalcó luego de que un nuevo pote de plástico le golpeara los pies.

Antes de poder decir algo, sintió un fuerte golpe, algunos gritaron espantados, el tumulto de gente que la rodeaba fue abriendo espacio y llevándose la mano a la frente se arrodillo en la grama mojada de nieve.

Sus dedos tocaron algo caliente y viscoso, la respiración se le fue atenuando y cuando vio sus dedos llenos de sangre sintió que se iba a desmayar.

Algunos se fueron retirando rápidamente, nadie sabía quien había lanzado la piedra pero había dado en ella.

Se llevó de nuevo la mano a la frente que cada vez brotaba más sangre, se sentía nerviosa, la punzada era fuerte y la sangre le molestaba la cien, el olor de esta le mareaba y no podía ordenar sus pensamientos.

— Vamos Mei, nos van a culpar a nosotras —gritó una amiga mientras jalaba los brazos mofletudos de Mei.

No pudo ni siquiera ver como Mei se alejaba victoriosa, las cosas pasaron en cuestión de segundos se armo de valor y gritó.

— ¡Lo que quieren es pelea! ¡Pues entonces…! —trató de limpiar la herida pero le ardía cada vez que su mano pasaba por ella, un grito ahogado del público la hizo enfocar la vista a su frente, donde dos caros zapatos negros lustrados e italianos brillaban entre la grama roseada de invierno.

Subió la mirada, el cielo que estaba oscureciendo dejaba resplandecer su contorno, sin embargo su rostro en una oscuridad se le hacia difícil de identificar. Su cuerpo largo se agachó a su lado, tuvo que abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, aunque la ceja le dolía por la presión de la herida.

Era Naruto, quien estaba a su lado con preocupación, era él.

— ¿Na-naruto? —tartamudeó ella tragando saliva.

Él no supo que responder, no sabía que hacia allí. No sabía ni porque la ayudaba, había de un momento a otro luego de pisar el acelerador de su carro, llegado a Ashima, la pequeña y humilde casa de Hinata estaba rodeada por un bullicio enorme que le hizo esperar dentro del auto, aun pensando en porque estaba allí.

Pero el vocifero de ella y las escapadas masivas le tomaron la sorpresa, la encontró en el suelo con sangre en la frente, igual como lo pudo describir Lee. Había salido herida, todo gracias a su indiferencia, a la prepotencia de Iruka y al orgullo de ella.

Le obligó a levantarse, aun cuando ella no había desviado la mirada de sus ojos.

— Lo siento —se disculpo casi sin fuerzas, la mirada de Hinata que interesada trataba de buscar el sentido de sus palabras.

Pero cuando su boca se despejo para decir algo, sintió la mano de Naruto empujándola a la entrada de la casa. Quienes aun no se habían ido, abrieron paso sin caber en su asombro, cuchicheos, comentarios en susurros, algunos lloriqueos y pronto devolvió la mirada a su lado para ver a Namikase una vez más.

Este se había detenido en la puerta de la casa y aunque no la miraba, estaba extremadamente serio.

— Nunca nos conocimos ¿Bien? —finalmente murmuró.

— ¿Ah? —su voz sonó carrasposa.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar el rostro de una ignorada Motoko.

— ¡Na-naruto Namikase! —chilló casi saltando en su mismo lugar.

— Desde que te conocí, todo ha sido un dolor de cabeza —prosiguió — Tú, has sido mi dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Yo? —se sintió herida, porque luego de pedirle disculpas le trataba así. — Tus fans son las que me están dando dolores de cabeza.

Motoko miro a las dos figuras en su pórtico, consecutivamente. Él se rasco la ceja confundido y luego apuntó a su frente.

— Cúrate esa herida, no quiero tener problemas con la prensa. ¿Ok? —dio media vuelta ante la mirada sorprendida de ella, no podía creer que solo había venido para decirle eso.

Era un completo idiota.

— ¡¿Viniste solo para eso?! —gritó realmente molesta.

Ni le dio la cara, hasta que se digno a responder.

— ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera? ¿Qué venía a rescatarte? —su mirada cayó en sus ojos— No seas tonta.

— No debiste venir. Ya no recordaba ni quien eras —lo último que vio fue su espalda que se disipaba con el cerrar de la puerta.

* * *

><p>— Esta chica ha sido un error para todos, somos víctimas todos; de ella. Así que pido discreción ante este tema delicado en cuento a nuestro querido artista Namikase. Este es un tiempo de apoyo, donde deben dar su presencia, su compra de discos y entradas a los conciertos, de esta manera podrán apoyar al ídolo de Japón —explicó fluidamente Iruka a la masa de prepubertas. Naruto miró a otro lado, no podía creer que él siguiera con esa mentira.<p>

— ¡Cerda! ¡Cerda! —gritó el público, de la misma manera que gritaron ayer cuando la golpearon, cuando derramaron sal por todo el jardín y cuando llenaban cubos de agua para luego lanzárselos.

Harto del estúpido discurso, empujo a Iruka tomando su micrófono. Las fans gritaron emocionadas.

— ¡Silencio! —Pidió en baja voz, mientras el público agitaba las manos y las pancartas — ¡Callense!

Lee miró sorprendido a Sakura, que también se extraño.

— Pido a todas mis fans que olviden todo esto, que dejen en el pasado a Hinata Hyuuga y que no vuelvan a sacar este tema a flote, ella no es nada para mí, pero aun así no acepto lo que ocurrió ayer, así que espero que no vuelva a pasar —hubo un largo silencio — Espero que haya quedado claro.

Soltó el micrófono que cayo estrepitosamente en la mesa y sin decir nada, alzando las solapas del cuello de la chaqueta negra se interno con los guardaespaldas entre el público para llegar a la camioneta.

Sakura sonrió ante la mirada asustada de Lee.

* * *

><p>Hinata suspiró al escuchar el sonido de la voz de él en los altos parlantes de la radio del metro.<p>

No le sorprendía lo que decía, más bien sentía ganas de darle un buen golpe. Como pudo llegar a su casa solo para decirle que ella era un dolor de cabeza, que debía olvidarlo. Como si no pudiese hacerlo, ella ya lo había olvidado.

Lo había olvidado tanto que hasta… veía sus propagandas y parecía un extraño.

Suspiró.

Ni ella se había imaginado que algún día conocería a alguien famoso, ahora este famoso le defendía en público.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no solo aparecía en su vida como un poster?

_Eres solo una fotografía para mi,_ Pensó luego cuando caminaba con el frío en las botas y las manos.

— Olvidar, es más fácil de lo que se piensa.

* * *

><p>— ¡Aigoo! ¡Aigoo! —se detuvo para tomar aire, aunque eran bolsas de cartón pesaban con las leches del supermercado Dong-Gang-Dong. Aunque tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar el supermercado completo, ella siempre prefirió escoger la leche de sus hijos y luego sus nietos. La de soya era mejor, más nutritiva y no daba gases.<p>

Nami-san; como le decía cariñosamente a la esposa de su difunto hijo, siempre le recordaba que podía mandar a las de servicio a comprar las cosas, pero no; ella amaba su independencia y sobre todas las cosas comprar leche para sus nietecillos, que ya no eran tan chiquillos pero aun así la visitaban de vez en cuando.

— ¡Aigoo! Si él no trabajase tanto, me ayudaría con las bolsas — apenas terminó de decir esto, escuchó un crujido y los botes de leche rodaron por el suelo, maldició.

Hinata golpeó algo en el suelo, era una botella llena de leche batida. Se agachó a tomarla y buscó con la mirada a quien se le podría haber caído, vio unos largos cabellos amarillentos que se amarraban a una cómoda cola, muchas arrugas y unos amables ojos azules que la miraron impresionados a sus ojos grises.

Ella sonrió y le tendió la botella a la vieja mujer.

— Gracias, cariño.

— De nada, obassan.

* * *

><p>Estoy tan feliz! Al fin pude emparejar este fic con lo que tenía públicado en el Foro NaruHina, es decir, ahora vienen capitulos recien salidos, INEDITOS, NUEVITOS, BELLOS, BELLOS (?) Ok no, tampoco así pero sí he logrado seguir este fic y ya esta adelantandose. Este va a ser un fic bastante largo, tal vez uno de mis fics más largos. ajhm. No se que más puedo decir, jajajaja. Gracias a todos los que me han estado leyendo desde hace tiempo atras, el próximo capitulo se los dedicare, jajajaps.<p>

Preguntare:

1.¿Qué pintara Shion en todo esto, realmente sera una piedra de tranca, el amor de la vida de nuestro idolo?

2. ¿Para qué Sakura querra conocer a Hinata? ¿Unicamente para ayudar a Naruto?

3. ¿Qué papel jugara Kiba en todo esto?

4. ¿Y es Obassan qué?

5. ¿Qué pasara entre Naruto y Hinata?

**Pepinillo-chan, **no te has perdido mucho Pepi-chan (cada día lo va a recortar más (?)) como has dicho Doushite es el grupo de Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke y Gaara, y de este grupo y esas amistades hablaremos en los proximos capitulos que empiezan a tener un papel más activo todos estos personajes. El chantajismo lo he aprendido de Hinata jajaja; Shion salió en un capitulo ya, creo que hasta en dos hablando con Naruto, pero tendra más protagonismo dentro de unos cuantos capitulos. Gracias por la suerte, espero que también tengas mucha. Estamos hablando, chica.

**Nuharoo,** que bueno que estes prendada y ahora es lo que falta KUAJAJAJAJAJA (?) Y bueno Sakura tendra su papel, veamos, veamos. Gracias por leer mi fic y comentar, besitos.

**Karliss, **NUEVA LECTORA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -corre en circulos- QUE EMOCIÓN. Bienvenida amiga, eres aceptada a esta secta (?); ahora todos somos adoradores del ídolo de Japón, que bueno que te hayan gustado los capitulos, espero que este también te haya agradado jeje. Estamos hablando, abrazos.

**Meme-chan,** Iruka puede ser un personaje odiado-amado, para mi el juega el papel ni con dios, ni con el diablo. Actúa por conveniencia pero no es malo por completo; por eso a veces ayuda a Hinata y a veces la jode; así como con Naruto ( a este último lo jode un poquito más).Así que si, lo más seguro es que lo odiemos mucho. Y sobre Naruto solo puedo decir que el ama profundamente a alguien más y que hace falta que vive muchas cosas con otra persona para dejar de amarla; así que no sabría decirte a ciencia cierta que siente por Hinata, eso sí el odio a veces parece que baja de intensidad (parece...)

**kotomi, **Jajaja amiga aquí un nuevo capitulo para que no tengas tanta intriga, aquí va a pasar de todo con esos locos así que me imagino que la intriga la vas a tener extendida por laaaargo tiempo.

**FabianMTJ, **Fabian la otra vez me dejaste un hermoso mensaje por mi otro fic el Fornicador, estoy muy agradecida que a las personas le guste tanto mis fics y aún luego de tantas veces que los he abandonado siguen estando en contacto conmigo, un abrazote a ti y a todos ellos que han resistido al tiempo y mi irresponsabilidad. Espero no decepcionarte con este historia (que es bastante dificil de escribir aj) y que bueno que no haya caido en dramatismos, espero seguir así y que me sigas leyendo. Un gran abrazo y muchas gracias por comentar.

**lester prado, **No tienes porque pedirlo desde el fondo de tu alma me sentiré demasiado responsable -se pone super responsable- y gracias por comentar y sobre todo encantada de que te haya gustado el fic y mas agradecida al saber que ya te adentraste a ella, tratare de publicarla más agil para que no dure meses sin tener un capitulo, estoy adelantando ahorita cuando tengo algo de tiempo, de nuevo gracias por comentar.

Un besote a todos y un abrazo más grande.


	8. Deudas y Yakuzas

**Deudas y Yakuzas**

* * *

><p><em>Quisiera poder ocultar todas esas cosas que me hacen sentir mal sobre mi<em>

* * *

><p>Era una mujer mayor. Tenía un atrevido parecido a Matsumoto, así que verla; así, con la espalda doblada y los ojos aguados del esfuerzo le enterneció el corazón. Las dos cosas que la hacían irrevocablemente débil eran: los ancianos y los niños. Decidió de manera servicial ayudarla a llevar las bolsas a su casa, al principio, la mujer se negó, pero, por la insistencia de Hinata aceptó recibir algo de ayuda con sus compras.<p>

Estaban en la avenida Kyojin, que quedaba medianamente cerca del colegio de Hinata, supusó que por el aspecto de la mujer, demacrada pero feliz, debía vivir en el barrio Osuna que se encontraba a unos quince minutos a píe de allí. Comenzaron la caminata por la avenida principal, Hinata abordó la conversación para no sentir el incomodo silencio entre las dos:

—¿Y por qué oba-san se encuentra tan sola haciendo las compras? —dedicó su mejor sonrisa a la mujer que la miró sorprendida.

—Yo… mi nuera se encuentra algo ocupada y mi nieto también, sabes cómo son las cosas hoy en día, todo el mundo siempre está ocupado —y siguió hablando largo rato. Hinata le sonreía, parecía que desde hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien de esa manera, tal vez era una Oba-san que vivía sola, tal vez, no tenía quien le hiciese compañía. — ¿Y usted… por qué ayuda a esta viejecita?

—¡Oh! —Hinata se sonrojó de inmediato— Trabajo en un geriátrico… así que es como una costumbre ya, podría decirse.

—¿En un geriátrico? ¿Tan Joven? —la mujer la miró sorprendida. Tenía los ojos azules brillantes, como él un cielo despejado, lleno de arrugas pero aún así amables.

Bueno, sí, la verdad surgió como una idea para entrar al teatro, así que… —Hinata empezó a hablar tanto que le paso el tiempo, la mujer le escuchaba atentamente; reía cuando Hinata comentaba algo gracioso y se asustaba cada vez que le recordaba las negativas de sus padres, hacía comentarios interesados y muchas preguntas. Cuando se dio cuenta habían pasado de largo el barrio Osuna y caminado hacía Tsukasa, una de las urbanizaciónes más caras de todo Tokio.

Hinata tembló al ver todos esos palacetes, las casas tradicionales con jardines japoneses repletos de riachuelos y puentes de dos aguas. Se quedó estancada a punto de lanzar las bolsas de la sorpresa. No eran solo las grandilocuentes casas tradicionales si no también las más modernas con vidrios biselados, paredes espejos y piscinas con cascadas. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?

—Creo que nos perdimos —comentó Hinata devolviéndose por donde venían— ¿Dónde será la salida?

—Estamos bien… —la mujer le sonrió cariñosamente— yo vivo aquí.

—¡¿Eh?! —Hinata no cabía en su sorpresa. Sin embargo, la abuela no le hizo caso y siguió caminado mientras hablaba.

Este tipo de urbanizaciones son muy silenciosas, en su mayoría vive gente vieja, aunque últimamente se ha vuelto popular con los jóvenes ricos, uno de vez en cuando puede ver a alguna estrella haciendo ejercicio —rió y miró a Hinata— A veces me encuentro a mi nieto.

—¿Su nieto? —no cabía en el asombro— No sé si es un poco atrevido de mi parte pero… ¿Usted acaso vive sola en un vecindario como este? Digo, ¿Usted es…?

—Oh, no —la viejecilla rió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Hinata—. Todo lo que tengo lo herede de mi marido, yo soy una pobre mujer. Mi nieto, bueno, él ha hecho dinero trabajando.

Hinata no sabía realmente que responder. Nunca había estado en Tsukasa, pero, por lo que había oído solo las familias más ricas de Tokio vivían en esa urbanización, nunca conoció a alguien que si quiera viviese en los alrededores, era un mundo completamente distinto al que ella estaba acostumbrada.

—A mí me gusto por la cantidad de casas tradicionales que hay en la urbanización —siguió diciendo la mujer— Nada más cálido que tomarse un té en un pasillo que da hacía el jardín o dormir en un tatami, cerrar una puerta de papel de arroz. ¿No lo crees?

—La verdad he estado en pocas casas tradicionales…—Hinata se excusó rápidamente—hablo de una que no posea elementos occidentales.

—¡Oh, no! La cocina es completamente occidental —río la mujer mientras sacaba las llaves de un bolsillo— No se puede vivir tampoco en el atraso ¿O sí?

Abrió una baja puerta de una de las casas. Ni siquiera divisó la estructura de ella a primera vista, un jardín largo lleno de caminos que llevaban hacía un lago o una pérgola, a la izquierda un ancho camino de piedra para los carros que se perdía entre los árboles de cerezo y los coloridos rojos de las hojas de aquellos arbusto de otoño, el sonido de un río fluyendo, el chapoteo de los peces, los pilares de la buena suerte y algunos bancos para sentarse al final de los caminos de piedra. Un puentecillo en curva hecho de madera pintada en laca roja brillante. El sonido de los pájaros, de las mariposas y de un grillo escondido. Las flores de jazmín enredadas en la pérgola botando su ahora a infusión de té al viento; las flores y hojas de loto nadando por el riachuelo con pasividad.

Realmente era el paisaje más hermoso que había visto alguna vez en su vida, se respiraba una tranquilidad tal que podías inspirar y reservar todos los aromas de la naturaleza japonesa, desde el croar de las ranas hasta el débil tintineo de unas campanitas en un templo budista, miró a su alrededor aún cuando el camino hacia la casa no se acaba. Estaba un pequeño templo casero, con sus escalerillas de madera y sus campanitas para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus, a su alrededor el olor de un incienso recién consumido. A su lado, más hacia el fondo, donde los bambús se mecían con facilidad, se encontraba un cerrado dojo de madera clara y techos pesados.

—Esto… es realmente hermoso —susurró Hinata sorprendida.

—¿Verdad que sí? —la mujer sonrió— Por eso escogí esta casa, es como estar en medio de la nada y de todo.

El camino no terminaba, se llenaba primero de pétalos de una bola de nieve sucia y luego de hojas negras podridas, los árboles se enrollaban y hacían una sombra clara donde pasaba débiles rayos del sol blanquecinos, hilos de luz que colgaban y se movían por el viento. Al final se podía ver una caballeriza y la curva de piedra de la entrada de los carros, la cual estaba decorada con una redoma y dos salidas para hacer más fácil la circulación de los carros, la primera calle dejaba al frente de las escaleras de la casa, la segunda abrazaba el bosquecillo con dulzura uniéndose el camino peatonal con el vial.

La casa totalmente de madera, con pasillos externos y balcones techados con vigas delgadas y techos puntiagudos. La entrada de escaleras cómodas que recibían con dos grandes puertas de madera pintada de rojo, el resto de la casa separada por puertas de papel de arroz, los sudare (persianas de bambú) que se mecían con el viento y cerraban los pasillos de la vistas indiscretas y el sol de la mañana. Hinata no cabía en su asombro, pisó firme las escaleras que crujieron suave con su peso y luego el pasillo a oscuras por los sudare que hacía un sordo sonido regurgitando sus pisadas, una tenue luz se colaba por los resquicios de bambú como un hilillo que se reflejaba en las puertas corredizas de una madera más fuerte, más caoba.

—Yo… bueno —Hinata se excusó en una torpe reverencia— Yo, me tengo que ir. ¡Que pase bien el día!

—¡Oh no! ¡No pienses que te puedes ir así de rápido! —exclamó la mujer— Al menos, acompáñame un té por tu ayuda o unos bocadillos, no puedes irte sin una recompensa.

—Fue un acto desprendido —comentó Hinata bajando las escaleras.

—Pues, te estoy invitando un té desprendidamente —volvió a insistir la mujer— ¡Entra, por favor!

La puerta crujió cuando se abrió y pasó aquella diminuta mujer con sus bolsas en la mano. Hinata volvió a recoger las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo y entró con cautela. Pisos de madera, una larga zona de entrada, unas cuantas puertas corredizas de papel de arroz y tatami. De decoración grandes jarrones chinos y un silencio asombroso, la sombra de un árbol se impregnaba en el tatami de la habitación contigua y se ramificaba hasta la otra habitación. Miró a su alrededor: parecía tener habitaciones más grandes espaciosas multiplicadas por todo el corredor, se podía divisar la zona del té y más allá unos cojines como asiento y los techos largos y acogedores. Todas las habitaciones poseían un pasillo externo, aunque algunas eran más amplias y parecían destinadas a reuniones grandes. Hinata se aventó detrás de la mujer para no perderse, habían tantas puertas de papel de arroz y tantos pasillos que iban hacía lugares que no parecían tener final que prefirió no perderse. Algunos lugares, desprendían el olor a aguas termales y la calidez de una piedra caliente, otras mientras tanto eran más fresca por la vegetación que reinaba afuera. Se imaginaba que había un sauna cercano a esa zona de la casa ya que el olor a las sales y el sonido débil del agua le asemejaba a un baño público.

Llegaron luego de un largo recorrido a la cocina. La mujer seguía hablando sobre muchísimas cosas de la casa pero realmente Hinata estaba tan anodada de la grandeza del lugar que no escuchaba muy bien lo que decía.

—¿Y cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? —preguntó luego de haberle ofrecido un café a Hinata, ya que ella se rehusó a usar la sala de té.

—No se lo dije —Hinata se sonrojó. Entre el calor del café y las preguntas sintió que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza, siempre había sido muy penosa al menos con los adultos, su madre decía que solo era una careta porque solía ser una grosera malagradecida, pero esa Hinata callada, sosegada, casi invisible le gustaba. Le gustaba que la gente pensara que ella era así de tranquila, que se sintiesen a gusto de estar a su lado — Es Hinata Hyuuga.

Hubo un largo silencio, la mujer abrió los parpados de par en par y la boca se le seco, Hinata no se percató de ellos hasta que hubo tomado dos sorbos largos de café, se sentía muy a cómodo aunque el silencio le llamó la atención y tuvo que fijar sus ojos en los desencajados de la mujer. Tembló de sorpresa.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Oh, no —La mujer trató de mirar a otro lado pero sus ojos se fueron de nuevo hacia donde Hinata, la escrupulizaba cerrando y abriendo los labios como a no creer. Bajó la mirada y negando lentamente, habló pausado — Me recuerda ese apellido a una famosa cantante de ópera de mis tiempos, cosas de viejos.

— ¡Cantante de ópera! —el rostro de la Hyuuga se le iluminó por completo, sus ojos brillaban y sus cachetes se tornaban de un rojo carmesí rellenado por una linda sonrisa — ¿Habla de Hanako Hyuuga?

La sonrisa y la emoción, la expresión que uso cuando sus manos se estamparon contra la mesa dejaron atónita y sin palabras a la mujer. No quería pensar mal pero sentía el miedo en las manos, sentía que los dedos le titiritaban del nerviosismo, la vida no podía ser tan cruel con ella… o mejor dicho tan irónica.

— Si… de la misma —la miró dudosa — ¿La conoces? Los chicos de hoy en día…

— ¡Claro que la conozco! —Hinata saltó interrumpiéndola — Era mi abuela.

La mujer se quedo de piedra. Hinata se empezaba a poner nerviosa ante la mirada desconfiada que le daba la abuela, aunque la mujer lo pudo disimular acariciando sus dedos arrugados y bordeando una sonrisa simple.

— Ya veo. Realmente allí está el parecido.

Hinata rió y casi llora de la emoción en ese momento, que alguien recordase a su abuela tan de inmediato le ponía feliz, pero aún más le encantaba que dijeran que se parecía a ella, su abuela era como una heroína.

— ¿De dónde conoce a mi abuela? —Finalizó luego de decir varias veces: que bueno, que bueno.

— Oh pues, de sus actos… claro, de sus actos, fui muchas veces al teatro. —se quedó pensativa— Aunque no le conocí personalmente.

— Le hubiese agradado, de verdad.

— No lo dudo —las últimas palabras fueron un susurro. La mujer la miró por un rato con el cejo fruncido, Hinata podía ver aquellos ojos no del todo contentos. Se sentía algo intimidada pero cuando la mujer sonreía y luego pasaba su mano por el cabello riendo creía poder ver a una buena persona, se destensaba aunque la sonrisa tenía cierto haz irónico.— Que pequeño es el mundo.

— La verdad sí… ¿Y usted como se llama?

— ¿Yo? —la mujer volvió a dudar hasta que al final los ojos insistentes de Hinata le hicieron sucumbir, no parecía una mala chica, se veía honesta y honrada, hasta simpática era — Chiyoko… Urie.

— ¡Que hermoso nombre! —Hinata se quedo pensando un rato en él — ¡La niña de las mil generaciones! Sin duda, es un gran nombre, me gustaría que mi hija tuviese un gran nombre también.

— ¡No creo que su abuela le gustaría que le pusieses a tu hija Chiyoko! —exclamó la mujer entre apenada y algo molesta.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Es un hermoso nombre! ¡Tradicionalista!

La mujer se quedó dudando por un momento, constipó los labios mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos. Concluyó: Tal vez a esta linda chiquilla la había mandado Kami-sama para remediar todos los pecados de su vida, se la mandaba para perdonar y para al fin poder disfrutar una nieta… no importaba si era hija de Hanako, tal vez, la vida la había puesto allí para que se consiguiera con ella.

— Creo… que toda abuela le gustaría que su bisnieta usase su nombre —sonrió sinceramente acariciándole la mano a Hinata. Ella necesitaba sentir que perdonaba, pero más aun ella necesitaba que le perdonasen — Hanako es, sin duda, un lindo nombre.

Hinata sonrió emocionada.

— Puede que tenga razón.

* * *

><p>Naruto se recostó en el sofá de cuero del camerino y cerró los ojos cansados. Que mala suerte había tenido al conocer a Hinata Hyuuga, su vida se había convertido en un agujero negro apenas ella había entrado sin permiso a su días, como si ya antes no hubiese tenido bastantes problemas con su imagen por culpa de los rumores, ahora la prensa le sacaría el jugo a esta historia y luego escupiría en su cara. No podía darse el lujo de seguir con ese tipo de vida alocada, las ventas se lo iban a cobrar cuando empezaran a criticarle hasta por respirar. La última vez, se había salvado cuando un trabajador del staff se quejo del mal trato: la prensa reseño de sobremanera (ya que el jovencito recibía dinero por cada entrevista que hacía); las ventas del grupo cayeron, hasta tal punto, en que empezaron a tener perdidas, casi cancelaron la gira. Si no fuese por esa vez que Iruka le salvó el trasero.<p>

Hoy era distinto, esta vez, sentía que era él quien debía salvar a Irukal. No había tomado la mejor decisión: ¿Qué clase de excusa se daría a un noviazgo que no duro ni una semana? ¿A la foto de aquel beso? ¿A las tantas veces que afirmó ser novio de aquella jovencita? ¿Qué explicación habría para ella? Iruka a veces podía ser muy ingenuo.

Juntó sus manos tras su cabeza y se dedicó a no pensar en nada. Después de todo, ya habría tiempo para ponerse a pensar en los problemas. Le gustaba mucho cuando el estudio estaba vacío. Si inflabas los pulmones podías oler aquel aroma de sofá nuevo y aire acondicionado. El siempre fue una persona muy olfativa: los olores le traían muchos recuerdos sobre su vida pasada, sobre los días en que poseía una gran cantidad de amigos y aún estudiaba en el instituto, un simple perfume le podía recordar toda una vida.

Cuando estaba así de solitario el camerino recordaba las veces que había tenido que dormir en el piso de un pasillo para al día siguiente presentarse a una audición, las tantas veces que había tenido que trasnocharse para estudiar, trabajar y practicar tratando de que el tiempo le alcanzase al menos lo justo. Recordaba tantas veces que había tenido que faltar a alguna practica o audición para cuidar a su madre, aunque, cuando ella se fue a vivir con la abuela tuvo más libertad en esos aspectos. Vivir solo en aquel pueblecillo fueron los tiempos más tristes que ha podido alguna vez pasar, la casa solo estaba viva cuando los chicos pasaban un rato con él; luego, se dormía en un letargo mortuorio donde ninguna pared, ningún cuadro, si quiera el sonido de las patas de aquel gato, que había adoptado, podían revivir el corazón del hogar.

Hinata Hyuuga solía llamarlo niño mimado, pero ella no sabía nada de él, ella ni siquiera se imaginaba todas las cosas que había tenido que pasar para llegar al lugar donde estaba ahora. Tener que cargar el peso de toda su familia sobre sus hombros, tener que salir a la calle y recibir las cachetadas de la realidad; aún así consiguió la suficiente determinación para no quedarse sentado esperando a que algo pasase, a que en aquel pueblecillo algo nuevo pudiese ocurrir. No había vuelto a ese lugar más nunca, quedaba a las afueras, cerca de la costa, de aquellos caseríos que nadie conoce, ni recuerda. Cuando conocía la casa de Hinata le recordó en sobremanera la suya, un pueblito en medio de la nada, donde todo pasa y a la vez nada. Sentía mucha nostalgia de aquel lugar, por esa misma razón no había vuelto jamás, todos los recuerdos que poseía de allá eran tristes, aún podía recordar como si fuese una nube de almidón la sonrisa de aquella chica de su clase que murió atropellada, ó las ventanas roídas del orfanato, las calles que daban hacía el cementerio, los niños del orfanato asomando sus cabezas por la verja saludándolo, con sus narices llenas de mocos y sus ojos de lágrimas, también la imagen de su madre con una sonrisa cansada que se despedía de él con la mano, diciendo: Oi, Naruto. ¡Regresa temprano!

Escuchó la puerta abrir, tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cara porque sentía el desliz de una lágrima en su rostro. Unos pasos se acercaron y luego una voz ruidosa lleno el lugar.

— ¡Naruto! ¿En qué carrizo estabas pensando, ah? —la voz de Kiba le explotó en el oído.

— ¡No me grites al oído! —Exclamó tomando la camisa de Kiba y luego jaloneándolo. El joven solo atinó a soltarse de su agarre, desde siempre se había tratado de esa particular manera.— ¿Vale?

— Iruka esta cabreado —susurró Gaara mientras se sentaba en la mesa mirando a Naruto— La verdad… a mi parecer las declaraciones estuvieron demasiado acaloradas.

— ¿Acaloradas? —Kiba bufó—Lo que paso es que Naruto es un bocón. ¡Cómo puedes mandar a callar a tus fans!

Sasuke esperaba en el rellano de la puerta, impasible.

— ¡Eso no viene al caso! —intervino de nuevo Gaara mirando a Naruto de mala forma— Esto seguro se nos cobrara en las ventas…

Se escucharon las pisadas fuertes de alguien en la puerta. Todos dedicaron una mirada de soslayo hacía la entrada. Iruka tenía cara de pocos amigos, Kiba decidió dejar a Naruto solo y se coló hacía el bar sin decir más. Namikase lo reto con la mirada, no podía conceder porque Iruka estaba haciendo todo eso, aunque no le agradaba la Hyuuga no tenía tampoco ganas de arruinarle la vida, peor aún era la forma cínica en que él trataba de sacar dinero del asunto, le daba asco… desde hacía un tiempo que le había empezado a dar asco Iruka, pero no podía odiarle del todo.

— No pienso si quiera preguntarte que carrizo fue lo de afuera…—empezó a decir Iruka— Tampoco voy a empezar a recordarte tus obligaciones Naruto. Si no eres una persona responsable, simplemente estas fuera del grupo.

Hubo un hondo silencio. Kiba miró a Gaara y a Sasuke sorprendido, estos también lo estaban pero disimularon muy bien sus rostros, jamás Iruka había dicho algo tan rudo a Naruto, estaba cabreado aunque no había razón aparente, hasta ellos podían ponerse de lado de Naruto después de todo la actitud tomada en contra de esa chica no era la correcta tampoco.

Naruto saltó por encima del sofá en un arrebato de rabia. Se plantó frente a Iruka mirándolo a los ojos, sentía las manos y las piernas temblar por la molestia, los labios se abrieron para dejar pasar una verborrea si quiera pensada.

— No tienes derecho de venir a darme un sermón. ¡No has visto todo lo que has hecho! —Naruto negó desencajado— Todo esto es tu culpa, todo este enrollo. Si hubiésemos dejado las cosas como estaban desde un principio nada de esto hubiese pasado. ¡Es que ni siquiera mides las consecuencias!

— No me hables en ese tono, Naruto —Iruka estaba impenetrable. Tenía los labios distendidos y los ojos oscuros de la molestia.

— ¿Qué no te hable en este tono? ¿En qué tono quieres que te hable? —Naruto se echó para atrás tratando de calmar sus ganas de golpearlo— La prensa pondrá esto más grande de lo que es, tus acciones han sido por completo irresponsables… ¡Colocar en esa posición a esa chica! ¡Tuve que ir yo personalmente!

— No tenías que hacerlo.

— ¡Claro! —Naruto frunció el cejo acercándosele— Debía dejarla que la apedrearan en medio de su casa… no estás usando el sentido común. ¡Te comportas como un completo bastardo!

Sintió la cachetada en toda su cara, la sorpresa le tomóo por completo, no era la primera vez que Iruka se tomaba la molestia de golpearle, sin embargo, siempre habían sido por cosas que ameritaban —al menos un poco— la reprimenda. ¡Pero esto no tenía sentido! Se quedó con las palabras en la boca mirando la mano de él volviendo a su posición.

— ¡Te dije que cuidaras tu boca, muchachito! —gritó Iruka desencajado.

Kiba se horrorizó. Nunca había visto a Iruka tan alterado, jamás le había gritado a Naruto frente a ellos, jamás había subido su mano en contra de él, parecía ser una figura paternal protectora, no una violenta. Dio un paso adelante para detenerle, más la mano de Sasuke le retuvo, miró hacia su rostro que negaba. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Dejarían que Naruto fuese ridiculizado hasta ese punto? ¡Se lo merecía, sí! ¡Pero no era para tanto!

— No te tomes libertades conmigo, Iruka —murmuró rechinando los dientes Naruto, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le dolía hasta el punto de querer hacerle llorar, se sentía avergonzado pero más que eso decepcionado. Iruka sabía todo lo que él había tenido que pasar con su padre y se atrevía tratarlo ahora así, se atrevía si quiera mirarle a la cara luego de la deshonrosa manera en que estaba actuando— No eres mi padre —escupió amargamente. Tomó su chaqueta y salió del lugar dando un portazo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Kiba no podía creer todas las cosas que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, más decidió tomar un vaso de agua para pasarse la sequedad de la garganta, no quería ir a buscar a Naruto ya que no sabría qué tipo de palabras podrían consolarlo, hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la confianza para poder hablar de temas tan privados como esos. Gaara tuvo la misma sensación de Inuzuka, no se le ocurría alguna manera de detener Namikaze, sin lugar a dudas, entre ellos había nacido una enorme pared de frialdad, los dos quisieron mirar a Sasuke pero se rehusaron, sabían que él tampoco podía decirle algo a Naruto, él no sabía de esas cosas de familia, él también se había alejado de Naruto y de ellos: su única familia.

* * *

><p>A Hinata se le fue la hora hablando con Chiyoko-san. Cuando estuvo al tanto de que ya era de noche pegó un brinco de muerte y excusándose de todas las maneras trató de despedirse de tan agradable mujer.<p>

— ¿Regresaras, no? —preguntó con una sonrisa fortificada Chiyoko.

— ¿Regresar? —Hinata dudó por un momento, sus ojos se veían tan brillantes de felicidad que no se pudo rehusar— ¡Por supuesto!

— Excelente… —sonrió—¡Me encantaría tener gente joven a mi alrededor! ¡Si que si!

Hinata rió divertida. Esa mujer tenía una forma simpática de hablar.

— Usted sí que tiene muchas energías… —murmuró Hinata felizmente. Por alguna razón, esa mujer le recordaba a su abuela.

— ¡El espíritu es lo último que se pierde! —puntualizó con el dedo extendido.

La verdad es que Hinata Hyuuga le había caído mejor de lo que había pensando en un principio, si el propósito de que esa chiquilla se haya atravesado en su camino era para ayudarse mutuamente… pues, entonces, estaría encantanda. Sabía muy bien la situación actual de los Hyuugas, seguramente esta chica la estaba pasando feo, o al menos, no acomodadamente. También debía aceptar que aunque tenía esa belleza física que había tenido alguna vez su abuela, su actitud franca y limpia se diferenciaba de Hanako. Le tomó las manos y sonrió grandemente: La iba a cuidar mucho, sin lugar a dudas, Kami-sama estaría orgulloso de ella. ¡De lo honrada y solidaria que era!

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa entonando una cantarina respuesta a su último comentario, pero esta fue interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, sus ojos se fijaron a la luz de afuera que se infiltraba por el rellano, un rayo amarillo realizó un ángulo de treinta grados. La pelinegra se puso realmente nerviosa. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿El marido de Chiyoko-san? ¿Su nieto?

Una mujer pelirroja pasó hacia el recibo, era alta y esbelta. Hinata se sintió disminuida por tanta belleza, aunque su elegancia era muy parecida a la de Chiyoko-san, no poseían rasgos parecidos, más que los ojos. Si era su hija, pues debía parecerse a su padre porque ni los gestos de impresión se asemejaban.

— ¡Chiyoko! —exclamó la mujer entre sorprendida y divertida— ¿Trajiste a alguna amiga a casa? —dejo sus zapatos guardados en el resquicio del escalón donde nadie tropezase con ellos.

— Me la encontré en la calle, me ayudo con las compras —ofertó Chiyoko acercándose a la mujer y tomando la bufanda que esta se quitaba.

— No fue nada —murmuró Hinata apenada.

— ¡Te ayudo! —una sonrisa para Hyuuga se dibujó en su rostro, le picó el ojo con picardía y volvió a mirar a Chiyoko— Que suerte has tenido en encontrarte a alguien tan servicial, Chiyoko.

— No te imaginas… —Chiyoko sonrió débilmente aunque su voz sonaba emocionada— ¡No te imaginas lo pequeño que es el mundo!

— ¿Eh? —La pelirroja no entendió a que iba Chiyoko.

— Esta niña es la nieta de Hanako Hyuuga —una sonrisa de confesión y un tono confidencial quedó volando en el aire. La recién llegada abrió los labios y los ojos con tono de preocupación, miró a Hinata entre el estupor y las ganas de decir algo— ¡Aquella artista de opera! ¿Recuerdas?

Hubo un momento de silencio, la interlocutora no cabía en su asombro, luego de mirar por un rato la escuálida figura de Hinata resolvió una sonrisa. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero al parecer no habían malas intenciones de por medio y decidió seguirles el juego.

— Tu abuela era una mujer muy talentosa —murmuró mientras se quitaba el saco. Esta nueva mujer aunque no se parecía a Chiyoko tenía cierto aire a alguien conocido, esas expresiones, esa sonrisa simple y grande, esos ojos de ese color. Se sintió apenada cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, ella la estaba mirando demasiado. — Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki.

— ¡Uzumaki-san! —Hinata se precipitó a una larga reverencia, casi empotró su cabeza en el suelo. Kushina rió estrepitosamente, ella también tenía esa extraña forma de llenar el ambiente tan parecida… a alguien.

— Nami-san está mucho mejor.

* * *

><p>Naruto tuvo que dar varias vueltas para calmar su molestia. Le dolía la mejilla como si le ha hubiese quemado, nada resolvería estar corriendo por la autopista como un intento suicida. Regreso a su casa lo más pronto posible, quería llegar, relajarse en su cama, dormir hasta que a las ocho pasaran Bleach.<p>

Iruka le había conseguido una casa en uno de los barrios más exclusivos de Tokio, Tsukasa. Debía aceptar que vivir allí era bastante cómodo, el conjunto poseía como atracción un campo de gol — que era el que menos frecuentaba, porque solo jugaban ancianos— la cancha de tennis y el club ecuestre — el cual solía ser su favorito— de resto se aburría como una ostra, solo podía decir que al menos respiraba paz en Tsukasa, nadie era más joven que él y la persona que más se le acercaba a su edad tenía setenta, no tenía que andar ocultándose de fans y tampoco tenía que saludar a los vecinos porque no se acordaban de su cara, o no recordaban que no lo habían saludado. La casa de su abuela quedaba medianamente cerca a píe y a menos de un minuto en carro, si un día no quería comer ramen precalentado simplemente se llegaba sin ninguna excusa.

Hoy no quería ver a nadie, ni a Chouji. Bueno, la verdad es que ninguno de los días de su vida quería ver a Chouji, era su amigo del orfanato, había venido a Tokio buscando una fortuna y se había quedado sin nada, no tenía ni siquiera un medio para pagar un autobús de vuelta, luego que le lloriqueara quedarse unos días con él, hoy en día aún esperaba que se fuese a Konoha. Nunca le había visto hacer las maletas, como seguían las cosas lo más seguro es que lo tuviese hasta navidad, pasarían juntos el veinticuatro como una feliz pareja… excelente.

Dobló hacia la calle derecha. Ahora que lo pensaba iba a poner a Chouji a ordenar la casa, tenía el cuarto de visitas —el octavo cuarto— hecho una pocilga, al menos si se quería seguir aprovechando de su buen corazón tenía que colaborara con ordenar sus cosas… y pues las de él también. Era una idea perfecta, no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada ese holgazán, podía ponerlo a limpiar la piscina o pasar cepillo en las uniones de la terracota del baño, debía hacer algo… además eso le ayudaría a rebajar.

Sus pensamientos se fueron de nuevo hacia el problemón que se había ganado con Iruka. Entendía que él siempre se metía en problemas y el otro le tenía que salvar el culo, pero esta situación la había construido su extutor, esta vez él no tenía responsabilidad ante los actos que le habían ocurrido a Hinata Hyuuga. Aunque lo más seguro es que la prensa se escandalizara más por el comportamiento de sus fans que por la ruptura de ellos dos, y es que si era sincero consigo mismo sintió una rabia inimaginable cuando la vio en el suelo bañada de sangre toda la cara, casi sintió pánico en su pecho, como un vació gigantesco que te hace bajar de súbito para comprobar de que nada de lo que ves es real. No entendía ese tipo de fanatismo que dañaban a los demás. Le desagradaba esa chica y su forma de ser, mas, no podía consentir el comportamiento de sus seguidoras; habían sido bestiales.

No tenía ganas de pensar en Hinata Hyuuga, le producía un dolor permanente en el esófago como cuando una comida te ha caído mal. Así mismo: Hinata era como un plato de verduras cocinadas al vapor, las que más odiaba. Una parte de sí se sentía aliviada de ya no tener que pretender que la iba a tratar bien para estar de buenas. No le tenía que dar ninguna explicación a Shion y tampoco trabajar en conjunto con una persona tan problemática y manipuladora; lo que no reconocía Iruka es que Hinata era un arma de doble filo, ella no jugaba para alguien en particular, ella jugaba para la situación que se le fuese más provechosa, era una mala persona.

Volvió a arrancar. No, no quería ir a casa. La última vez que había dormido allí Chouji entró a medio a noche para hablar de "su nueva novia". Chouji era muy fácil de sorprender, la foto de Hinata y su forma de hablar le había comprado por completo, había veces en donde parecía hasta defenderla, le había refutado la forma en que se comportaba la prensa y sus fans como si el tuviese la culpa, excusándose en él: "Deberías protegerla. Eres un novio muy descuidado". Y por más que trataba de explicarle que no eran novios de verdad, parecía negarse a entender. No soportaría otro de esos sermones hablando bien de la Hyuuga; él no quería saber de nada. Ni siquiera quería ir a ver a Shion practicar sabía que ella también haría algún comentario jocoso que le dolería.

Últimamente Shion dolía más que nunca. Cada día se iba formando más bella, cada día se iba alejando más de él y la posibilidad de alguna vez poder estar a su lado como autentica pareja se hacía cada vez más remota. Ella no le perdonaría si su carrera detonara por los rumores de un noviazgo o enamoramiento, por eso deseaba mantenerse lejos, dejar que ella creciese sola y cuando eso ocurriese poder expresarle sus sentimientos apropiadamente. Pero también sentía miedo que Shion solo lo pudiese ver como un amigo y no como alguien en que podía confiar sus penas, besos y vida.

Empezaba a oscurecer, aún era invierno: el follaje de los arboles no aparecía, sus troncos tenían depósitos de nieve en sus surcos y las aceras montoncitos de nieve lodosa. No había mucha gente en las calles pero los comercios empezaban a prender sus luces y abrir sus puertas ofreciendo café caliente y chocolate. Extrañaba un poco esa vida, la de tontear por allí sin que nadie te vea fuera de lo común. Antes de ser artista lo que más le gustaba del invierno era ir a un café o bar a tomar alguna bebida caliente y hablar sobre los pormenores de la vida, esos eran tiempos más fáciles: estaba en la secundaria superior, era más unido a sus amigos y su padre aún vivía. En esos tiempos juraba que su vida era complicada por la constante cantidad de peleas que llevaba en casa y las disputas por las notas del colegio, los problemas amorosos y alguno de otro hecho aislado lo habían convertido en una persona extremadamente solitaria. La mayoría de los solos a balada los había hecho en esa época, jamás pudo experimentar tanto dolor y desolación como aquellos días de Konoha.

También fueron días donde sus amigos se esforzaron en mostrarle el disfrute de la vida de un adolescente, hizo muchas promesas por aquel tiempo, conoció a Shion a Maio; fue a muchos funerales, paso gran parte de su tiempo en la casa sin hacer nada, discutió a su padre hasta decepcionarlo y por sobre todas las cosas se fue separando de su madre. No podría decir que su relación hoy en día fuese igual de cercana que cuando era un nene, todas las cosas de esa temporada de su vida los llevaron a cada uno tomar su camino. De algo si se arrepentía de no poder hablar con su madre como lo hacía antes, había una pared que subía cuando la veía, no era ella; ella seguía siendo la amorosa madre de siempre, era él quien una parte afectiva había bloqueado para no darle más amor.

Ya oscurecía y mientras pensaba en ello se fijaba en las luces que pasaban por el vidrio y se perdían iluminando su cara. La noche hacía que los faroles tuviesen una aurora santa a su alrededor y las luces de los carros fuesen estrellas fugaces que pasaban a alta velocidad a su lado. Se encontraba en la parte comercial de Tsukasa. Iban caminando con sus bolsas lindas chicas que hablaban animadas, cuando pasaba lo saludaban. La gente en los restaurantes parecía divertirse. Los televisores trasmitían de nuevo sus palabras, se quedo un momento aparcado viéndose al televisor de una tienda de pantallas planas de más de treinta pulgadas. Todas estaban en ofertas, al igual que sus palabras. ¿Qué sería de Hinata Hyuuga? ¿Lo habría visto por televisión? ¿Qué habría pensado de todo aquello? ¿Estaría feliz de no haber cedido y resistido hasta esos momentos a la ofensiva de los medios y de él? ¡Seguramente estaba orgullosa! ¡Esa pilluela!

Se recostó en el asiento y suspiró. No sabía porque la había besado, suponía que había sido como ese tipo de impulsos que uno le da por concretar algo aunque no se sabe a ciencia cierta porque se desea concretar. Estaba seguro que no le gustaba Hinata , él sabía que era el sentimiento de gustar y amar; y sin duda eso no era lo que sentía por ella, estaba interesado en ella: sí. Era una persona muy rara, también le preocupaba su integridad después de todo había compartido conversaciones, era una conocida después de todo. Pero seguía sin entender ese beso, no era de agradecimiento, ni deseo, no era de placer o de consuelo. Fue un beso como cuando era adolescente y veía a una chica linda y le entraban unas ganas imparables de quererle besar. Sí, fue así. Ver a esa Hinata que no conocía, una más tranquila, una que le podía agradar lo que lo llevo a actuar tan infantil. Pero... ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué le había correspondido? ¿Es que acaso ella si estaba enamorada de él? ¡Qué va! ¡Hinata Hyuuga no se puede enamorar de alguien! ¡No tiene corazón!

Cuando llegó a esa conclusión se encontró con algo realmente impresionante. ¡Era ella! ¡Hinata! Estaba parada al frente de él, de perfil, cargaba unos bluejeans ceñidos, una camisa de lana hasta la mitad del muslo, una polera negra, bufanda verde oliva y un sombrero tejido. Las manos las tenía descubiertas y parecían estar heladas, revisaba su celular estancada exacta a los televisores y a su cara hablando por las mismas. Repentina: volteó a verle en la tienda, se quedo estática. Le daba la espalda que era delgada y bien formada, su trasero era más grande de lo que pensó y sus batatas flaquísimas. Pero lo que le que menos le sorprendió o llamo la atención fue cuando le saco el dedo corazón al televisor por donde hablaba y finalmente la lengua. ¡Si, era infantil! Le provocaba bajar y darle un coscorrón por lo tonta que se comportaba, pero luego, se recordaba que si los veían de nuevo juntos se dispararían los rumores. Tenía un enorme puchero en la cara cuando volvió a ver su perfil y boto un enorme suspiro que le lleno la cara de aire gélido. No la entendía, de verdad, podía ser tan dual.

Siguió caminado y el también arrancó para no perderla de vista. No era muy femenina al caminar pero llamaba poderosa la atención de los transeúntes, seguro por su relación con él, pero también podía afirmar que algunos le seguían con la mirada por lo bonita de sus facciones, además, esos senos que se gastaba eran una gran bienvenida. Bajo ese atuendo no se veía tanto su cuerpo más le daba un aspecto limpio e higiénico, el cabello estaba muy bien peinado y arreglado tras las orejas como lo hacen las abuelas. Eso le hizo recordar que estaban en Tsukasa: ¿Qué hacia Hinata en esa urbanización? ¿Tenía relaciones con alguien de por allí o por simple curiosidad se paseaba a esas horas de la noche hacia la estación de tren? ¿Por qué era tan misteriosa? ¡Era una gran rarita! Iba muy concentrada en un mensaje cuando empezó a subir la rapidez de sus pasos, cuando se pudo dar cuenta ella corría hasta la parada. ¿Algo le habría pasado? No parecía muy preocupada, pero llegaba un ritmo aprendido, casi hecho para que no se cansara demasiado, para poder moverse con mayor velocidad.

Lo última vez que la vio fue en la taquilleria de la estación y luego desaparecer tras los torniquetes. La había seguido como un idiota solo para eso, para verla irse hacia Ashima, Ashina, Ajchima. ¡Cómo se llamase! Suspiró, había perdido el tiempo pero algo si podía constatar Hinata tenía una expresión triste en el rostro, no fue cuando leía el mensaje, fue cuando estaba caminando, pensando, inhalando, siempre tuvo una cara solitaria, melancólica. No sabía si siempre la había tenido, ni siquiera se fijo cuando tuvieron aquella horrible pelea pública, pero hoy pudo averiguar que bajo esos parpados caídos hay aburrimiento hacia esta vida y más allá abajo una amargada realidad sobre su porvenir, como si un montón de siglos estuviesen a sus hombros, como si absoluto todo lo que ocurriese fuera de sí le afectara. Ella podía estar deprimida por cualquier cosa, excepto, por él. No la veía como del tipo de persona que se sintiese empática con los demás así de fácil. ¿A quién engañaba? Ella lo odiaba y que lo odiase le producía una profunda molestia; no porque le quisiese agradar, si no porque había algo en su odio que le dolía.

* * *

><p><em>¡Qué personas tan agradables! <em>; pensó Hinata. Ella siempre había tenido un gran prejuicio hacia la gente rica, nunca tuvo contacto con uno más que con Naruto. Y él era el tipo de sujeto que siempre imagino: un arrogante y creído jovencito. Pero la abuela y Nami-san eran distintas, eran calidas y humanas. Le hubiese gustado quedarse un rato más con ellas y poder hablar sobre el montón de historias que tenían para contarle, pero ya era tarde y seguro llegaría en la noche a su casa. Su madre la reprendería y qué decir de su padre; no le había dado de que comer a las gallinas. Aún estaba en Tsukasa y los edificios comerciales parecían querérsela comer, la calle estaba animada aunque con pocas personas caminando por ella, la mayoría se resguardaba del frío en los establecimientos, no apuraba su paso porque tenía tantas cosas que pensar. Quería detenerse un poco a escudriñar las palabras de Naruto y su forma de comportarse, debía aceptar algo, había sido un buen gesto de su parte defenderle y no colocarla en la palestra pública como la "mala" de la película. Facil pudo haber usado esa excusa para hacerle pagar todas, mas, fue un buen chico.

No podía creer que algún día le fuese agradecer algo, pero ese gesto decía mucho de sí. Tal vez, después de todo, no era un mal tipo. Solo algo conflictivo.

El olor a ramen y sopa miso le llego cuando una de las puertas de un restaurante se abrió y salió una pareja sonriente. ¡Cómo le gustaría algo así! ¡Salir de un restaurante con el estomago lleno y luego abrazar a alguien para calentar las manos! ¿Ella pudo haber imitado algo así para Naruto? ¿Por qué el no simplemente se conseguía a alguien para hacer eso? Naruto era un chico guapo, seguro conseguiría a alguien en algún momento, una persona que lo amase por lo que representaba. ¡Alguien como Ino! Aunque… ¿Eso era de verdad amor o fanatismo? Tal vez por eso no podía sentar cabeza, porque él podía diferenciar entre el amor verdadero y la admiración por una posición. Claro, el amor no solo se basaba en la admiración hacia el trabajo de alguien o su forma de ser; tenía que ver también por la atracción, por las cosas que se desean hacer juntos y por la felicidad. El amor era algo más egoísta que querer aprovecharte de la fama de alguien para sentirte completo. Estaba segura de que Naruto buscaba otro tipo de egoísmo, uno en donde los dos pudiesen pertenecer al otro sin restricciones y pensar en un futuro juntos sin hacerle mucho caso al entorno. ¿Pero qué pensaba? ¡Que importaba lo que el estuviese buscando! Ella no podía dárselo con una actuación. Ella era del tipo de persona que debía tener una coartada para enamorarse, no era de las que se sorprendían fácil.

Se quedó estancada por un momento dejando que el suspiró le cubriese la cara, podía oír el tubo de escape caliente de un carro estacionado a su lado y la voz de él al otro. Tras la vidriera pasaban de nuevo las palabras de Naruto, una y otra vez. Se veía guapo, tenía el cabello bien arreglado y una chaqueta de invierno, en el rostro una expresión seria. Sí, si poseyera siempre esa mirada ella no tendría problema en fingir que lo quería. Por muy difícil que fuese. ¿Pero el amor falso no era vacio? ¿No era problemático? El parecía haber hecho eso muchas veces por la forma en que hablaba de un contrato para fingir un noviazgo. Hinata había interpretado muchas veces a Romeo y Julieta, y ella como Julieta estuvo enamorada de su Romeo en toda la interpretación de la obra, era como si ver la figura de Neji les desbordada el corazón y las pesadillas, pero cuando terminaba el acto volvía a hacer ellos: Hinata y Neji, y toda la magia terminaba. Eso era lo más cerca que estaba de amar y ser amada. ¿Podía alguien siendo quien era mentir que era otra cosa? ¿Podía Naruto fingir que la amaba y ella a él? No lo creía.

Le sacó el dedo corazón. Era un gigantesco imbécil que no mostraba su verdadero yo nunca. Ni si quiera a aquellos que creían en él. Esa doble faceta suya era una farsa, debajo de ese yo perfecto y el yo egocéntrico debía haber algo más. Hinata siguió caminando con las manos en el bolsillo, cuando iba por la segunda calle le llego un mensaje que hizo que su bolsillo timbrara varias veces. Lo sacó sin ganas y leyó automático. No le sorprendió mucho, lo veía venir.

"_Hinata, ven rápido a la casa. Vinieron por el mes atrasado"_

Ya sabía cómo arreglar ese caos. Había reunido algo de dinero bajo su colchón para una emergencia de ese tipo. No confiaba en sus padres, sobre todo en Hiashi que prometía siempre pagar todas sus deudas y darle mejor vida y muchos regales, pero, terminaba por apostar todo al azar. Empezó a trotar hasta la parada del tren, no quería que el aire el entrara muy fuerte a los pulmones ya que siempre que pasaba eso se le formaba un fuerte aire en el costado que no la dejaba ni respirar. Tenía que estar presentable para plantarse valiente frente a esos tipos. Esto no se iba a quedar así, esta era la última vez que irían a fastidiarles. Exigiría a sus padres que les dejasen a cargo de las cuentas como agradecimiento a su salvación.

Sí, de ahora en adelante todo mejoraría.

* * *

><p>Chouji estaba en el porche cuando llegó. Se extraño. Ese flojo nunca se movía del cuarto de videojuegos y hoy lo esperaba entre el frío y titiritando. ¿Algo había pasado? No le dejo que bajase del carro porque corrió a su encuentro. Chouji transpiraba aunque tenía los labios blancos del frío. Abrió el vidrio preocupado:<p>

— ¿Pasa algo, Chouji? —Naruto saco la cabeza por la ventana acercándose a su amigo. Que no atirculaba palabra por el clima.

— Llamó Iruka, parecía urgente, pero no tenía tu celular así que.

¿Iruka? ¿Ahora que quería ese maldito? ¡No entendía nada! Además este tonto nunca podía serle útil.

— ¿Llamo para qué? —preguntó visiblemente molesto. Chouji retrocedió apenado.

— Dice que lo veas en el estudio. Es sobre…

No lo dejo terminar porque ya había arrancado y derrapado en la nieve. Una gran cantidad de esta le había caído en los pantalones que lo hizo tumbar. Chouji tembló: sin duda la había liado con Naruto. ¿Además que querría Iruka? La nieve la tenía ahora por todo el cuerpo y dejaba de sentir sus manos. Se paro torpemente y corrió hacia la casa. Creyó haber escuchado un nombre conocido cuando Iruka le hablo sobre aquel tema, pero ahora no estaba seguro. Además le hubiese gustado poder conversar con su amigo sobre Hinata Hyuuga. Le parecía… ¡No, mejor no tocaba ese tema! ¡Iba a cabrear a Naruto!

Hacía una brisa helada y densa cuando llego a la casa. No esperaba ver una imagen como esa pero allí estaban. ¡Eran Yakuzas! Tenían bates y barras de acero en las manos, eran alrededor de ocho. Todas las pertenencias de la familia se encontraban en el patio interno y alguno de los vecinos curiosos se asomaban entre sus cercas para ver como los Hyuuga estaban reunidos en un círculo, abrazados, mientras pedían disculpas a la banda.

Hinata se llenó de coraje. ¿Qué carajos era eso? Entendía que papá debía hasta el modo de caminar, pero esto era excesivo, sentarlos fuera de su casa, humillarlos ante todo el vecindario. ¡Esto era caer peor que en desgracia! ¡Esto era ser la desgracia! Corrió enfurecida y se interpuso entre los sacos de miedo que eran sus tres familiares y los alargados prestamistas.

Pudo escuchar victoriar a sus padres tras de ella, mientras agradecían tener una hija valiente. "Una bella primogénita" "Hermosa hermanita" "La desprendida Hyuuga". Hinata tuvo que voltearles a ver para que se callaran en sus idioteces; ya habían sido ridiculizados en público para que además anexaran a el mal todos agradecimientos que hacían la situación aún más risibles. Claro, al mitad de las personas que estaba observando tamaña escena se reían, otros mientras tanto cuchicheaban a una voz que podían oír con claridad:

— Siempre son así, una familia de locos…

— El padre se bebe todo el dinero del alcohol.

— Venden gallinas…

— ¡Con razón son tan pobres!

— Y pensar que la hija tuvo un golpe de suerte…

— ¿Golpe de suerte? ¡No duro ni una semana!

Cómo odiaba a la gente metiche. Fijo su atención en los Yakuzas, que no la habían dejado de mirar en ese instante. El líder se le fue acercando. No era el jefe de la mafía, seguro, se trataba de su encargado. La familia Akatsuki era muy temida por la zona, nadie en su sano juicio le hubiese pedido dinero prestado, claro Hiashi Hyuuga era un hombre que no saía diferenciar entre las personas buenas o malas, él solo tenía ojo clínico para las gallinas que daban mejores huevos.

— Nos vemos de nuevo, hija mayor de Hiashi-san.

— ¡Itachi-san! —Hinata hizo una enorme reverencia y luego le vio a los ojos— Disculpen las inconveniencias de tener que venir hasta aquí para cobrar el dinero. ¡Se nos había pasado la fecha tope! ¡Estuvimos muy ocupados esta semana y seguro que ninguno nos dimos cuenta del calendario! Pero tranquilos, yo he reunido el dinero que le debíamos junto con los intereses. ¡Todo está en mi cuarto! Si me dejasen buscarlo…

— No esperaba menos que de la responsable hija mayor —fue lo único que entonó Itachi. Mientras le indicaba con una mano que pasase al hogar para recoger el dinero— ¡Espero que esta sea la última vez que tengamos inconvenientes de este tipo! Adoro cuando las cosas quedan claras y no tiene que haber sangre.

— ¡Nosotros también estamos aliviados! —Cuando Hinata miró a sus padres, vio gran esperanza en los ojos de mamá y Hanabi, más Hiashi parecía más pálido que de costumbre— ¿Está bien, padre?

— Nosotros lo tratamos con delicadeza —excusó otro de los mafiosos inmiscuyéndose entre la familia — Seguro palideció del susto.

— Bueno… yo… —el padre no veía a la hija, parecía querer ocultar su cara— Tú… ese dinero del… del que hablas… ¿Podría ser el que estaba… bajo tu cama?

A Hinata se le fueron los tiempos. Sintió que casi se desmayaba en el ese mismo lugar. No podía ser que su padre hubiese descubierto el lugar y tomado su dinero… ¿O sí? ¡Seguro él lo había gastado todo, hasta el último centavo! ¡Ese maldito había gastado el boleto a saldar la deuda!

— ¡Pa-padre! Usted no habrá agarrado ese dinero… ¿Verdad?

Hubo un silencio tenebroso. Hanabae, la madre, se levantó como un resorte con los ojos desencajados.

— ¿Le has quitado el dinero a tu hija? ¡El dinero de la deuda! ¡Tu hombre imbécil! —Hanabae tenía los puños fuertes y cada vez que golpeaba con ellos la cabeza de Hiashi producía un horrendo sonido sordo que solo hacía quejar al hombre, este no se defendía estaba realmente arrepentido.

— ¡Ahora que vamos a hacer mamá! ¡Mamá! —chillaba Hanabi en una lloradera incontrolable. Se había desatado el infierno. ¡Un circo! ¡Su familia era un circo!

— Tu hombre avaricioso, nunca debí casarme contigo, soy tan miserable, mis hijitas son tan miserables. ¡Hinata trata de enmendar nuestro nombre, el nombre de Hanako y de la gloriosa casa Hyuuga y tú vienes de nuevo y arruinas todo! ¡Hombre malo!

—Padre…

La voz de Hinata apagada y llena de lágrimas les hizo a todos volver la mirada a su hija mayor. Tenía los ojos aguados de la impotencia y los pómulos alzados.

— ¿Para que los usaste? ¡Dame una buena excusa de porque nos vamos a quedar en la calle, tu hombre! —gritó desencajada.

Hiashi se colocó de rodillas y empotró su cabeza al piso de inmediato, delante de los pies de sus hijas. Hinata aún lo seguía mirando con los ojos altivos y llenos de decepción. No podía ver esa expresión en su rostro, no en su hija mayor. No llevaban la mejor relación, se peleaban mucho y eran secos unos con el otro. Pero seguía siendo su primeriza.

— Lo siento. Mis intenciones no eran malas, te lo juro, sabía que el dinero lo habías conseguido para nosotros, que ibas a pagar las deudas que yo embargue. ¡Pensé que si lo jugaba podía conseguir el doble y así también invertir en algunas gallinas! ¡Pensé que nos caería bien!

— ¡Tú! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil! —la madre volvió a golpearlo— ¡Eres malísimo en el juego tu maldito Hiashi!

— Es decir… ¿No tienen el dinero? —preguntó de nuevo el líder de la pandilla con las cejas muy alzadas. Hinata volteo su cuerpo hacia ellos y se quedo en piedra: ¿Ahora que haría? ¡Las cosas se estaban complicando hasta puntos peligrosos!

— ¿Nos puede dar una semana más, Itachi-san? —Susurró— Le aseguró que trabajare el doble duro por su dinero, puede poner la remuneración que quiera pero esto no lo tenía planeado. ¡En serio estaba el dinero en mis manos! ¡Yo pensaba pagárselo a usted!

— No —fue lo único que salió de su boca. Luego uno de los que estaba tras de él como subordinado se fue acercando a ellos. Hinata tembló.

— Tienen que pagarlo hoy o no lo contaran mañana. ¿Creen que somos una casa beneficiaria? ¡Nos deben noventa y cinco mil yenes!

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! —Hinata alzó las manos sobre su cuerpo cuando sintió que el hombre estaba muy cerca de ella— ¡Pero yo me comprometo a pagar más que eso! ¡Puedo hacerlo se los prometo! ¡Puedo conseguir cien mil yenes!

— ¿Puedes…? —Itachi alzó la mirada hacia los ojos aterrados de ella— ¿Entonces por qué no los consigues para hoy?

— Yo… ¡Es imposible!

— Tenga piedad, por favor. Es solo una chiquilla —murmuró su madre, más el batazo de uno de los hombres cerca de ella la hizo chillar de terror.

— Pues… para mi es imposible pasar la deuda para la próxima semana; tengo superiores señorita Hinata. ¡No me vea así…! Recrimínele a su padre por hacerla pasar por tan mal trago.

Hinata cerró los puños de la impotencia. Quería llorar, sí. No sabía cómo iba a salir de esta. Debió de haber prevenido algo así de parte de su padre, debió cargar ese dinero siempre sobre sí o conseguir un trabajo que le pudiese solventar una cantidad así en forma rápida… algo así como el contrato con la SBS.

— Hagamos algo, Hyuuga-san —finalmente habló Itachi luego de ver tal incomodo silencio— Las dejaremos a ustedes libres porque sabemos que no tiene la culpa, nos llevaremos a su padre y ustedes quedan comprometidas en pagar la deuda. ¡Claro! ¡No puedo asegurar que podamos devolver al progentior! ¡Depende todo del jefe!

— ¡Llévenme! —gritó el padre mientras se intentaba parar— pero, por favor, no le hagan daño a ellas. Como usted ha dicho yo soy el único responsable de sus desgracias.

— ¡Esposo! —Hanabae también se levantó— Llévenme también con él. ¡Hinata te quedas a cargo de tu hermana…! ¡No puedo dejar a tu padre solo!

— Pero que conmovedor —susurró Deidara asqueado, más atrás de Itachi.

— ¡Callense! —gritó Hinata desencajada. Tenía muchas lagrimas en el rostro y el pecho le subía y bajaba constantemente— No los voy a dejar a ningún lado, no sean idiotas. ¡Una hija no hace ese tipo de cosas! ¡No sean egoístas! ¡Decir algo así enfrente de Hanabi! —les miró muy molesta. Los ojos le brillaban bajo un extraño resplandor. Parecía conmovida por algo— ¡Yo arreglare esto! ¡Conseguiré los cien mil yenes para hoy, de eso no hay duda!

La madre saltó de felicidad y sorpresa. ¡Esa era su hija! Hanabi también victorio mientras lloriqueaba en el suelo. El padre más preocupado se acercó un poco a ella y le susurró:

— ¿Y cómo se supone que hagas eso?

— ¡Ya tengo todo planeado! ¡No se preocupen! —miró a Itachi sin miedo esta vez y abrió la boca grandemente para que este le escuchara con toda claridad— ¡Regresare dentro de una hora con los cien mil yenes! ¡Cuando regrese espero que mi familia este sana y salva! —hubo un silencio en donde Itachi afirmó sin mucha emoción— ¡Por favor, entren a la casa y espérenme allí!

Sin despedirse, salió corriendo calle abajo. Todos los vecinos le siguieron la figura hasta que la oscuridad se comió por completo su contorno. Luego de unos minutos se tuvieron que volver a sus casas, ya que los Hyuuga entraron junto a los Yakuzas a su pequeño hogar sin decir mucho, recogiendo las pertenencias que habían lanzado en el jardín.

* * *

><p>— ¿Quién es Shion? —la pregunta hizo que todo el grupo abriera los ojos. Kiba que era el más descuidado, relamiéndose los labios vió a Naruto preocupado. Dos temas tabú en un solo día; no había estado muy bien que lo golpease, ahora se afincaba en lo que más le dolía. Iruka era despiadado cuando deseaba. Este lo disimuló muy bien y sonriendo de lado, sin mover demasiado los ojos, preguntó:<p>

— ¿Shion qué?

— No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Naruto. Estuve investigando un poco de ella… ¿Amiga desde Konoha, no?

— No entiendo, Iruka —esta vez se apoyó contra le mesa mientras lo veía directo a los ojos— ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto Shion y qué es lo que te interesa de ella?

— Entonces… ¿Si la conoces?

— Sí.

Iruka se reclinó en el puesto sonriente, no dejaba de ver a los ojos de Naruto que cada vez se enfurecía más.

— Pienso que esa relación no puede ser conveniente después de lo pasado con Hinata. Haría que muchas chiquillas tengan decepciones. Algunas personas no han superado que la relación con alguien "normal" haya durado tan poco. Aún hay resaca amorosa.

Naruto no comento nada. Se acomodo en el asiento y se encogió de hombros. No entendía que tenía que ver todo esto. ¿Una reunión de urgencia para hablar sobre Shion? ¿Para decirle que no le convenía? ¡Él ya lo sabía!

— Así que espero que tengas cuidado. ¡No, mejor no! Tú no eres muy cuidadoso que digamos. Te prohíbo cualquier relación hasta nuevo aviso, vamos a darle tiempo a la soltería así se calman los ánimos. ¡Perdimos un pez gordo con Hinata! ¡No vayamos a agarrar algo que se nos pudra en las manos! ¿Vale?

Siguió sin responder. No tenía ganas de hablar de su vida privada con Iruka, mucho menos de Hinata.

— Eso es para ustedes también —indicó a los chicos. Kiba saltó asustado. Gaara y Sasuke no se dejaron impresionar tanto, estaban más al pendiente con lo que le habían dicho a Naruto. ¿Así que todavía se veía con Shion? ¡Ese idiota nunca iba a cambiar! — Cualquier relación que deseen tener primero me la reportan, necesito estar cuidadoso con la publicidad, esta apareciendo mucha competencia. ¡Claro, mi doushite sigue siendo el primero en las listas! ¡Pero no podemos descuidarnos! ¿Vale? ¡Eso era todo!

— ¿Nos hiciste venir hasta aquí solo para esto? —preguntó Kiba insultado.

— ¿Te parece poco? — Iruka negó con la mano— ¡Claro ustedes no entienden el milagro que hace la publicidad! Déjenme decirles algo… ¡Sin la publicidad ustedes no serían nada! El mismo grupo de una tabernita en Konoha. ¡Así que déjenmelo en las manos! ¡La publicidad es un arma de doble filo!

— Lo dejamos en tus manos, Iruka —Sasuke se levantó, dio una corta reverencia y se fue aproximando a la puerta. Gaara también hizo lo propio y agregó:

— Cuanto tengas tiempo libre deseo hablar con usted.

Este comentario llamó la atención de los tres que estaban presentes, más que de Iruka que asintió amistoso. ¿Gaara estaba cuadrando algo a parte con Iruka? ¿Se estaba haciendo el amistoso para conseguir favores? La amistad entre ellos no era muy estable, cualquier movimiento infalso podía ser visto como una traicción. Parecía que Gaara lo deseaba hacer a propósito. Kiba como siempre fue el primero en preguntar:

— ¿Sobre qué, Gaara?

— Nada que interese.

— Creo que nos gustaría enterarnos, a todos… —prorrumpió Naruto que dejo caer su peor mirada sobre Gaara. Este tembló de rabia. No quería hablar sobre eso frente a ellos. Eran unos malditos desconfiados.

— No es de su incumbencia.

Naruto se sintió insultado. Se incorporó en el asiento mirándolo intensamente. ¿Cómo le había dicho? Por eso es que a veces deseaba no estar en un grupo con ellos, porque se tomaban atribuciones y secretillos molestos como si pudiesen hacerlo burlándose. ¡Eran un grupo! ¡Todos los problemas interesaban a todos! Se levantó dispuesto a golpearle y gritarle, cuando un alboroto se desató por el pasillo.

— ¡Espera, señorita! ¡No puede entrar de esa manera! ¡Esto es una zona de seguridad! ¡Alfa, agárrala! —un montón de pasos corriendo hicieron rebotar la oficina. Las ventanas que daban hacia el pasillo reflejaron una figura delgada que venía corriendo hacia la puerta y un hombre gigante que corría tras ella. Cuando pudo poner la mano sobre el picaporte, el de seguridad dio con ella y la alzó al cielo.

— ¡Suélteme! ¡Debo hablar con Iruka-san! ¡Suélteme! ¡Puedo demandarlo por esto!

Naruto se quedo en piedra. ¡Era Hinata! ¡Estaba toda sudada y perlosa! ¡Movía y batía las piernas para poder salirse del agarre de Alfa, pero era inútil, la llevaba como un pluma fuera del piso. Iruka que también se percató de quien se trataba de la intrusa, se levantó de inmediato interesado y gritó:

— ¡Alfa! ¡Alfa! ¡Déjala pasar! Es una amiga mía.

Alfa que era un hombre gordo y grande pero de un corazón muy blando, la soltó con delicadeza rápidamente, le arregló el cabello y ropa mientras pedía reiteradas disculpas por confundirla. Hinata que estaba muy molesta no escuchaba y solo refunfuñaba. Cuando cayó en cuenta de la hora que era corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió con vehemencia cuando entró se encontró con todo el grupo Doushite, no tuvo tiempo de presentarse. Ni siquiera quiso ver directo a Naruto porque le daba demasiada vergüenza lo que iba hacer a continuación: _¡Seguro pensara que estoy loca! Ese maldito bastardo se burlara de mi, pero es mi única opción. _

— ¡Por favor, Naruto, se mi novio! —aprovechó al verle parado muy cerca de ella. Y haciendo una reverencia demasiado vistosa se quedo en silencio con los brazos alzados hacia él y las palabras flotando en el ambiente. Kiba casi se cae de la silla, Sasuke se quedo a un costado ya que la puerta estuvo a punto de golpearle; Gaara solo miraba interesado. Naruto, mientras tanto, no sabía que pensar sobre todo esto: solo podía ver la mano temblorosa de ella con una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. La carta estaba escrita en bolígrafo morado y su firma estaba de última. No sabía que decía ese papel o que pretendía Hinata. Pero así de cansada, respetuosa y avergonzada se veía realmente linda. ¡Se veía como si se estuviese confesando!

* * *

><p>Y si, luego de unas semanita y algunos días traigo el nuevo capitulo (NUEVO NUEVO, JAMAS LEIDO, RECIÉN SALIDO DE MI FABRICA). Con un vuelco inesperado, de ahora en adelante las cosas se pondran más intranquilas, lo otros personajes también empezaran a intervenir más. Lamentablemente sí, este fic se nos viene para largo. Tratare de recortarlo un poco para que no se me convierta en un "fornicador"; pero por como van las cosas este sera una larga historia de amor. Aj. Vengo con las preguntas:<p>

1. Qué dira Naruto con este declaración?

2. Qué hará Iruka?

3. Por qué Gaara tiene que hablar con Iruka?

4. En qué pinta todo esto Sasuke y Kiba?

6. En que pinta todo esto la abuela de Naruto y por qué conoce a la abuela de Hinata?

7. Qué hará Hinata de ahora en adelante, cambiara para agradarle a Naruto?

8. En que pinta todo esto Sakura y Shion?

Bueno, estas preguntas serían claves. Espero que alguien pueda adivinarlas KUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ.

Gracias a todos por sus rewiens los quiero mucho a todos mis lectores, sobre todo a:

**Karliss: **Amiga, qué comes que adivinas? Las pegastes casi todas, JAJAJAJAJA. (No te diré cual no, jaja). En general tienes una buena aproximación de que va a pasar, claro cambian cositas que pueden hacer tramas completamente distintas. Shion, ay Shion. Espero que también puedas adivinar estas preguntas. Sobre si el fic es largo, si lamentablemente (también me desanima) va a ser un fic largo, bastante. (No 40 caps, pero si más o menos largo, decentemente largo ()). Hay todavía mucho que desarrollar y como se agregan otros personas pues la cosa se complica, tratare de publicar agilmente aunque si durare algo. Tengo otros fics que estan más adelantados o que son de pocos capitulos ( acabo de publicar uno que solo va a tener 15 caps, así que estoy incurcionando más en los fics de pocos caps, porque estos largos son un martirio). Espero que te guste y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Heero Root:** Gracias por comentar, espero no haberme tardado demasiado con la actualización. DISFRUTALO, besines. Por cierto, lindo avatar.

**Nuharoo:** Nuha corazón, sí, estas tipas se pasan siempre con Hinata y ahora como se ponen las cosas sera aún peor. Así que veamos como podra nuestra protagonista vencer tantos complejos y prejuicios. Y como dijiste, la abuelita es familiar de Naruto.

**Meme-chan:** Gracias por siempre comentar, espero que este cap también te guste y que quedes satisfecha con él. Un abrazote.

**Lester Prado:** Me siento tan honrada de que crear que soy una buena escritora, tratare de mantener la linea y seguir interesando a los lectores, ustedes son los que me inspiran y siempre los tengo presentes cuando escribo la obra. Un abrazote.

**Hikary Gaega:** Un hermoso comentario extenso, hermosisimo. Gracias por dejarme tan lindo rewien que me ha llenado de orgullo. Es bueno que hayas ree-contrado la historia y que puedas seguirla ahora que va a ser larga. Has adivinado muchas cosas y espero que te guste el SasuSaku, KibaIno y GaaMatsu porque lo tendremos de ahora en adelante; que por su parte también desarrollaran grandes historias y enredos. De que hay un chico para Hinata lo hay, tal vez si mueva un poco los celos para nuestro rubio pero creeme ese idiota se dara cuenta el solito de que algo le mueve por Hinata, poco a poco, a los lentos no se les puede decir las cosas tan rapido. Espero seguir leyendote y que la historia siga estando a la altura de tu interes. Un gran abrazo.

**Mitsuko. Ayame: **Gracias por comentar, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y sobre todo muchas gracias por leerme. Abrazos.

DEJEN MUCHOS COMENTARIOS NO SEAN TACAÑOS, JUM, JUM, JUM.


	9. La Novia Perfecta

**La novia perfecta**

* * *

><p><em>Si dibujo tu rostro con tiza;<em>

_Si pinto tus labios con acuarela;_

_Si remarco tus ojos con tinta;_

_Tu nariz la perfilo con mi lápiz;_

_Serás la novia perfecta_

* * *

><p>¿Qué cojones estaba diciendo? Se quedó estancado allí sin poder mover un solo músculo. Primero lo jodía, luego jugaba con él un rato, se negaba a ayudarle, escapaba, se escondía, le gritaba y ahora le pedía ser su novia… ¡Luego de semejante embrollo que se había montado con los medios! Algo debía estar tramando esa bastarda, no podía simplemente venir con un lindo rubor a pedirle tal cosa como si fuese una chica pudorosa.<p>

Hinata levantó la mirada al no conseguir ninguna respuesta, él la miraba con los ojos desencajados y los labios entre abiertos. La verdad tenía unos lindos labios para ser un chico tan detestable. Si tenía que fingir besarlos, estaría bien con ello, pensó: _Al menos es guapo, al menos._ Más no era momento de pensar en ello, se fue incorporando lentamente y la molestia fue creciendo: ¿Por qué no contestaba? ¿No deseaba él ser su novio? ¿No se lo había pedido antes como contribución? ¿No era lo que todos los diarios pronosticaban? ¡Sabia que las cosas se habían fregado, pero, podían resolverle! Solo necesitaba esos cien mil yenes. Escuchó un bufido tras la espalda de Naruto, era un chico de cabello rojo y ojos delineados, tenía una linda forma de cara y un aura atrayente, más solo hizo que ese gesto la molestara aún más:

— Esta es la famosa Hinata. ¡Vaya, vaya! —miró a Naruto—_ être stupéfait._

Hinata conocía mucho de estos tipos que suelen burlarse de las desgracias de los demás, pero no haría que Naruto picase ese anzuelo, le colocó el papel cerca de la cara:

— Es una urgencia. ¡Necesito tu ayuda! —el resto de los presentes no había hablado. Más el pelinegro que había estado frente a la puerta se colocó las manos en los bolsillos y salió silencioso del lugar. Kiba, mientras tanto, se levantó y fue acercando hacía Naruto para poder ver mejor a la recién llegada. Era lindísima.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te daré mi ayuda? —gruño luego de pasar su sorpresa. Esto hizo saltar desprevenida a Hinata que había dado por sentado que aunque fuese para molestarla o torturarla iba a aceptar dicha oferta— Ya tengo novia por si no te has enterado y es mucho más soportable que tú.

— ¡Tú, grandísimo! —se alzó en puntillas para hacerse ver más alta— ¡Te estoy pidiendo beneficencia y así me tratas! Está bien, haré lo que quieras, cualquier cosa: limpiar vidrios, secretaria, maid, recepcionista, organizadora, esclava… ¡Lo que sea! ¡Necesito cien mil yenes!

— ¿Cien mil yenes? —Era una cantidad escandalosa para una persona tan pobre como ella— ¿A quién mataste?

_Pobre chica_, pensaba Kiba al verla rogar con las manos dobladas en el papel que había firmado. Parecía estar en una gran apuro: ¿Cómo podría ayudar a una chica tan linda?. Iruka observaba todo muy divertido, Kurenai varias veces intentó intervenir pero como su jefe bateaba la mano al frente de su cara no podía proceder, parecía realmente emocionado por toda la situación que se había desatado en su oficina.

— ¡Que te importa para que necesito los cien mil, tu maldito tacaño! —Hinata volvió a alzar el papel— Simplemente necesito el dinero con urgencia y te ofrezco mis servicios…

— Eso suena de una manera…—empezó a susurrar al ver que ella agarraba su mano y la llevaba al bolígrafo que tenía tomado, movió algunas cosas de la mesa de Iruka mientras pedía disculpas ante la cara graciosa de él y trató de obligar al rubio a firmar.

— ¡Firma, vale, firma allí! —él apartó la mano ante el agarre obstinado de ella.

— ¡Que no! Ya te dije: tengo novia y no pienso cambiarla por una loca como tú, ve a buscar tus cien mil yenes a otra parte —estuvo a punto de empujarla a la puerta, ya tenía sus manos en sus hombros cuando ella también enrollo sus brazos a los de él.

— ¡No tengo a nadie más! —Gritó a punto del llanto— Tengo problemas familiares… ¿Realmente crees que estaría rogándote a ti si fuese por una tontería? ¡Tengo dignidad! ¿Sabes?

Hubo un silencio horroroso en el ambiente. Iruka se preocupó y llevó la silla hacia el frente dejando de apoyar sus pies en el escritorio y se abotonó el traje. ¿Los Hyuugas tenían algún problema? ¡Pues había que hacer negocios! ¿Qué clase de problema podía ser? Hizo señas a Kurenai para que fuese preparando los teléfonos y todo lo pertinente, pidió a Gaara que fuese a buscar a Sasuke que estaba esperando en el pasillo que todo aquel alboroto terminase, de mala gana el peli rojo salió sin antes echarle una graciosa mirada a la escena. Kiba había caído de nuevo en la silla atónito, pero él que estaba más afectado era Naruto. Se sentía culpable en cierta manera por haberla llevado a ese extremo, estaba bien: él podía ofrecer los mil yenes, dárselos sin intereses, podían firmar un contrato sobre eso y luego que ella se los pagase. ¡No tenía ningún problema! Pero jamás aceptaría que la forma de pago fuese ser su novia… eso era más bien un suplicio.

— Yo…—murmuró como un idiota sin encontrar las palabras. No quería ser tampoco amable con ella y que confundiese las cosas, podía ayudarla con obvias retribuciones, exacto. ¡Harían un préstamo y…!

— ¡Esta es mi última arma…! ¡Por favor, acepta mi trato! —y tomando su mano que estaba apoyada en su cara buscando una respuesta a todo ese alboroto la llevó directo a su pecho derecho y la apretó mientras se sonrojaba. Era la primera vez que un chico la tocaba en ese lugar, pero, esa siempre había sido la técnica Hyuuga que había hecho a los hombres caer rendidos a sus pies… ¡Además, no era tonta, tenía una buena delantera! ¡Naruto no estaría exento de fijarse en ella! Los dos se miraron sorprendidos, aunque realmente Naruto estaba fijado en donde su mano era apretada y como cada vez ella presionaba más sobre ese monte suave y esponjoso. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa chiquilla? La sorpresa no fue solo suya que se quedó en blanco sin saber qué hacer, también fue de Kiba que se paró en puntillas para poder ver mejor la escena y de Iruka que no podía creer lo que veía — ¡Por favor… son tan grandes como los imaginas!

Naruto se sonrojó por completo. Antes había tocado a chicas, pero nunca a alguien como Hinata y tampoco nunca lo habían obligado en tales condiciones a tocarle los pechos. Además eran enormes y le estaban empezando a picar la mano de solo pensar que era Hinata quien estaba haciendo tal acción. Retiró su mano alterado, mientras agarraba el brazo ultrajado con total sorpresa. Se alejó un paso de ella y exclamó totalmente apenado:

— ¡Yo no he imaginado nada!

Más atrás luego de aquella bochornosa exclamación produjo el más vivo sonrojo en la cara de Hinata que no podía ponerse más caliente y roja de lo que ya estaba, hacía empezado a sudar por el cuello de la vergüenza de saber que había obligado a la mano de Naruto a permanecer en ese lugar sagrado. Ella misma cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos y hubo un incomodo silencio que fue roto por la mano de Kiba tras la espalda de Naruto, tenía un bolígrafo en mano:

— Yo puedo firmarlo, señorita —y meneó la mano con el esfero sin mostrar su cara. Hinata curiosa por tan extraña intromisión trató de burlar el cuerpo de Naruto para encontrar a quien pertenecía tal mano y voz. No le causaba ninguna gracia si se trataba de una broma— Estaría encantado de ser su novio.

Escuchó la risita melodiosa de Gaara, desdeñosa y luego a Iruka carcajear fuertemente mientras golpeaba la mesa con la mano.

— Muy inteligente, Kiba —anotó Iruka mientras organizaba los papeles que había colocado Kurenai en la mesa.

Naruto no le dio gracia el comentario aunque no pudo diferenciar entre la seriedad de la propuesta de Kiba que la había formulado para ayudarla y el interés que despertaban en Inuzuka tener a una bella "chica japonesa" frente a él. Su piel, sus ojos, el negro de su cabello, lo alineado de su corte y la boca roja la asemejaba a todas aquellas diosas de las poesías del imperio que describían a la mítica mujer japonesa del período Edo, ella era ese eslabón perdido de la sociedad de hoy en día: "la autentica chica japonesa que no ha hecho modificación a su tradicional belleza" ¡Él debía poder acercase a una chica así! Sintió el violento manotazo de Naruto a su mano que tomaba el bolígrafo y miró a los ojos de su amigo que lo fulminaba, mientras susurraba molestó: Muérete.

¡Claro! ¡Naruto no era un idiota que no se fijaba en la autentica belleza japonesa! ¡Él también la deseaba para sí! ¡Esto iba a ser una lucha interesante, no dejaría que el arruinase con sus manos occidentalizadas a un diamante en bruto! Se levantó para reclamar lo suyo y la pureza de "su" nueva princesa, cuando la voz de Iruka lo hizo sentarse de nuevo:

— Tranquila, Hinata-chan —extendió su mano para que Hinata depositase la de ella, confiando. Luego de un minuto para entender el gesto, ella se precipitó a estrechar masculinamente la mano del productor al cual dejo muy decepcionado— Tengo todo bajo control.

— ¿Bajo control? —preguntaron al unisonó Naruto y Hinata desatando una furia de miradas.

— Pues claro, había hecho un documento para pactar nuestro negocios en cuanto a ese tema pertinente, pero nunca quisiste acercarte por tu cuenta a la SBS… ¡Es una total sorpresa que ahora lo hagas! —Sonrió zorruno— Puedo perdonar algún desliz que tuvimos con los medios y calcular todo para que dentro de unas semanas seas la novia oficial de Naruto… eso nos traería…

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —chilló Naruto desencajado. ¿Iruka estaba pensando de nuevo hacer de las suyas, no?

— ¿Y me darán los cien mil yenes? —interrogó Hinata esperanzada._ ¡Ella y sus malditos cien mil!,_ pensaba Naruto varias veces.

— Claro, claro, hasta más, cuantos prestamos tu familia necesite y no los pagaras con tus horas de trabajo para la compañía. ¡Sera sencillísimo! ¡Solo tienes que fingir ser su novia y todo será perfecto, nosotros armaremos la situación más conveniente y la historia más adecuada, el resto será pan comido! —Le picó el ojo— Eres una excelente actriz, no tendremos ningún problema…

— ¡Eso… eso es estupendo! —brincó Hinata feliz, sonriente. Miró a Naruto con la misma sonrisa pero al verle su rostro asqueado se le cuajó. ¡Ese bastardo iba a decir que no y todo se iría a la mierda!

— ¿Qué pasa con Sakura, qué pasa con todas las barrabasadas que dijiste en televisión sobre ella? ¿No era una cerda maldita que había envenenado mi corazón, ah? ¿Cómo se supone que borres eso Iruka? —Se sentó en la silla calmado— Es una total locura, vas a desatar una furia de opiniones, no nos van a volver a tomar enserio.

— Lo de Sakura es fácil, puedo mandarla con alguien más y decir que hubo error, confusión de todos y que ustedes son solo amigos. En cuanto a lo de la técnica del desprestigio algo se me ocurría para que todo concatene a la perfección y se vea como la pareja más encantadora del Japón —los encerró en una cámara con sus dedos— ¡Veo mucho potencial allí! ¡El ídolo de Japón con una pobretona de suburbio que nadie conoce! ¡Millones!

¿A quién llamaba pobretona de suburbio? _Ese maldito… con tal de que me den los cien mil,_ se repetía Hinata para crear paciencia. Kurenai sonrió asintiendo:

— Según encuestas les parecía más simpática Hinata que cualquier otra de tus novias, la popularidad subió un doscientos por ciento, era votado como la mejor pareja aunque no hubiese una declaración totalmente seria donde los dos saliesen hablando como oficiales. El 75% de las chicas japonesas se sentía identificada con Hinata, el 96% profesaba cierta simpatía con su figura, el 69% decía tener esperanzas de casarse o ennoviarse con algún cantante gracias a dicha historia y el 88% de los japoneses veía esa relación más real que las perpetradas entre artistas. Fue una experimento totalmente exitoso, nadie hubiese esperado que una persona que se viese como Hinata pudiese desatar tal furor entre las pubertas… ¡Estaban enloquecidas!

_¿Verse como yo, pobretona de suburbio, que más, a ver, quién más me va insultar? _

— Nadie va a volver a comerse esa historia, no tiene ningún sentido volver a estar con una persona como ella, digo: todo el mundo pensaba que era un golpe de suerte. Solo… ¡Solo mírenla! —la indicó Naruto en su entereza. Traía ese día unos jeans y una sudadera, no se veía muy presentable pero al menos se sentía cómoda, para que ese grandísimo idiota usase esa excusa. ¡Él la había besado!

— No pensaste lo mismo cuando me besaste… —siseó molesta, produciendo sorpresa en Naruto que no logró atajar ningún comentario.

— Los golpes de suerte son igual de las loterías. ¡Sabes que nunca ganas pero sigues jugando! —Iruka rió sonoramente, luego se comió la risa en un segundo y teniendo el semblante más serio miró a Naruto— ¡Queda fuera de discusión! Hinata será tu novia desde la semana entrante —miró a Kurenai—. Prepara todo para que nada falle, hay que dejarla perfecta. ¿Sabes de qué hablo, no? ¡Producción!

— Sí, señor —Kurenai miró a Hinata y dando una reverencia—Espero que nos llevemos como madre e hija, Hinata-chan.

Hinata no supo que responder solo sintió la mano de Iruka ponerle un bolígrafo en la mano y azuzarle unos papeles que no le dieron tiempo de leer, firmó sin ver que hacía con la mirada aún hundida en la sonrisa amigable de Kurenai y la tembladera de sus manos. ¡Realmente lo estaba haciendo! Pensaba formar parte de este grandísimo idiota… ella pensaba ser su novia. Suspiró cuando el bolígrafo pasó de su mano a las de Naruto. Este más retador que ella no firmó hasta ver un minuto a Iruka, intentó leer el manuscrito más la mano de su productor se lo impidió con una extraña complacencia:

— Somos amigos, no hace falta lecturas —Naruto dudó ante esas palabras y la demanda de los dedos de Iruka le ponía de nervios. Algo malo se estaba tramando ese tipejo, la tonta de Hinata había firmado como una infanta. ¡Era una infanta! ¡Que iba a saber ella de trampas legales! — Además, te conseguí una linda novia.

Naruto le sonrió falso con un rencor que le nacía desde lo más hondo de su pecho. Era un maldito. El gesto se le cuajo cuando se dispuso a poner su firma en el documento. Ya había sido jodido varias veces por Iruka, no podía esperarse menor trato de él hacia Hinata. Ella se había metido en la boca del lobo.

Luego de firmado todos los documentos reinó un silencio sepulcral. Kiba se asomaba fisgoneando todas las firmas y pasando miradas alternativas a la pareja. Se sentía decepcionado de que Naruto se llevase el premio gordo. No se merecía una belleza tradicional, de verdad que no. Si lograba dañarla, entonces, iría a recibir un gran sermón de su parte.

— Ahora, dime Hinata… —la invitó a sentarse pero esta se negó al decir que estaba algo apurada. Volvió a sentir la presencia de Gaara y Sasuke que parecían estar comentando algo entre dientes y que cuando ella volteó a verles los dejo mudos— ¿Por qué has de necesitar tan urgente los cien mil?

— ¡Los cien mil! ¡Cierto! —Se revolvió nerviosa— me los puede dar... tengo que regresar con ellos a casa.

— ¿Por qué tan prisa? —Río Iruka— Tranquila, podemos resolver esto sin que tengas que desesperarte. Dime, ¿Qué tipo de problemas tienes? ¿Embargó, comida, deudas, compras?

Hinata se quedó callada por un momento, le daba vergüenza decir algo así al frente de tantos extraños, sobre todo teniendo a Naruto viéndola desde esa silla. Él tenía el cuerpo relajado, con los brazos abiertos en toda la silla de cuello y los ojos posados en su coronilla, seguramente la estaría maldiciendo. Estaba sonando graciosa la canción Morning Grace de Ritsuko Okazaki por los altos parlantes de los pasillos y se filtraba como un susurró su voz por toda la oficina. Se rascó el cuello nerviosa entre la musiquilla y la vista de Naruto.

— Yakuzas.

— ¡Yakuzas! —exclamó Kiba e Iruka al mismo tiempo. Kurenai también abrió los ojos sorprendida. Naruto solo se incorporó, mas no dejo exteriorizar más sentimientos que ese— ¿Su padre aposto con Yakuzas?

— Se endeudó —suspiró cansada y luego apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar de la silla, cerró los ojos dejando que la preocupación se fuese un momento— con la banda Akatsuki; uso el dinero para las deudas y lo apostó, perdí dos meses de trabajo en el geriátrico y la panadería. ¿Sabe cuándo desea asesinar a alguien pero no debe? Así me siento en ese momento.

Iruka le sonreía un momento a ella y luego miraba detrás de su figura. Sasuke estaba igual de sorprendido, tal vez no tanto. Que pequeñísimo podía ser el mundo, así que esta nueva chica tenía contactos con Itachi. Rió y apoyó su cuerpo en la pared, pudo ver la mirada de Naruto sobre él. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo e hizo marcado rápido, repiqueteó varias veces hasta que escucho un grave "moshi-moshi", tenía un mes sin escuchar aquella voz tan inexpresiva, se le revolvió el estomago.

— Itachi…—murmuró con voz uniforme— soy Sasuke. Sí, aja. ¿Cómo se llama la chica? —preguntó Sasuke mirando a Naruto, más fue Iruka quien le respondió— Hinata Hyuuga, saldada sus cuentas, tranquilo te pagaremos los intereses, negocios. Sí, está con nosotros en negocios, bueno, ya sabes. Vale, Adiós.

Hinata estaba en piedra. Entonces; el pelinegro también era un mafioso. Lo vio con timidez desde la alta silla de cuero, sus ojos temblaban sorprendidos y miedosos.

— Hermanos… —carcajeó Iruka— ¿Ves? No tienes ya de que preocuparte, todo están solucionado. De ahora de adelante estamos a tu cargo, ¿Vale? ¡Las cosas serán más fáciles!

Hinata dudaba que las cosas pudiesen ser más fáciles, pero al menos trataría de que fuesen duraderas. Miró a Naruto y le extendió la mano:

— Trabajemos duro —sonrió débilmente. Quería llevarse bien con él, quería que hubiese paz. Naruto tenía otros planes, la iba haber sufrir para que renunciase. Le sonrió con despreció y miró su mano.

— Aún no estás a mi nivel para ofrecerme tu mano o tu esfuerzo —se acercó a ella con los brazos cruzados en el pecho— Porque seas mi "novia" no te da derecho a creerte a mi altura.

Hinata que estaba más sensible que de costumbre no quiso contestar a aquello y tan solo frunció el cejo confundida. Se paró con cuidado y dando una reverencia a Iruka y a Kurenai, sonrió cansada:

— Gracias por todo, vendré mañana sin falta a recoger todo lo que tenga que ver con el trabajo. ¡Cuiden bien de mí! —cuando dio la reverencia pegó la frente contra el borde de la mesa. Naruto la vio preocupado aunque en el fondo había sido chistoso, más sus compañeros estallaron en risa. Kiba saltó de su asiento y sostuvo su frente en sus manos, tenía una piel suave y aromática tal cual se la hubiese imaginado.

— Cuidado, señorita —Hinata apenada dio otra reverencia rápida y salió de la habitación. Hubo una carcajada de los cómplices del fondo que le trajo la mala vista de Naruto. Kiba aún miraba su mano tratando de recordar la sensación de su piel contra la de ella. Iruka y Kurenai miraban la figura de Hinata perderse por el pasillo, ella estaba preocupada, el productor animado.

— Naruto-kun consiguió una linda e humilde novia —empezó a decir Gaara dejando de reír— Deberás cuidarla hasta que crezca, es una adorable nenita.

— Cuidado no se vaya a quebrar cuando haga las reverencias a la prensa —atajó Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

— ¡No te la mereces! —gritó Kiba molestó— ¡Ella es la chica que he buscado todo el tiempo: la bella hime!

Naruto llevó las manos a la cabeza, estos imbéciles lo volverían loco. Que tanta idioteces decían en un solo minuto, luego de todo lo que había pasado con Hinata no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más. Primero pedirle ser novios, luego obligarlo, tocar sus senos y al final salir victoriosa. La haría pagar todas las risitas que iba a producir en esos dos idiotas; la haría pagar, la haría sentirse miserable, no le sería tan fácil ser la novia de Naruto Namikaze.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a casa el corcho de una champagna que fue abierta en el último cumpleaños de la abuela le golpeó en la cara. Cuando lo recogió tenía una molestia en todo el cuerpo: había corrido hasta la SBS y se había regresado también corriendo porque la noche siempre estaba lleno de pervertidos, en el metro había sido abordada por un hombre parlanchín que le quería vender unos compresas para la ropa interior y cuando llego a Ashima algunos vecinos se reían en sus patios sobre lo sucedido, ahora, sus padres montaban una juerga. Había cotufas en el suelo, una improvisada torta, pescado frito, papelillos y unos globitos de la última fiesta que se le había hecho a Hanabi. El abrazo de la madre no la dejo ordenar sus pensamientos, saltaron en círculos aunque realmente eran los brazos de Hanabae que contenía el peso del cuerpo de su hija sobre sus pechos y la alzaba por los aires mientras decía: "Mi preciada hija Hinata, la que tiene mucha suerte, la muy suertuda"<p>

Hinata se apartó luego de que se sintió mareada, podía ver al padre en la cocina semi-sonreido, no quería mostrar mucha felicidad para no encontrarse con un sermón por parte de Hinata. Hanabi daba saltitos y lanzaba globos hacía el techo:

— Mi hermana es la mejor hermana, es una superhéroe, es la novia de un famoso que nos presta dinero… —corrió hacia el torso de su hermana— ¿Crees que pueda Naruto-kun comprarme un vestido para la fiesta del próximo sábado? ¿O mejor unos zapatos? ¡Mejor los dos!

— Hinata, pregúntale a Naruto —la madre acariciaba el cabello de su hija que no sabía si mirar al rostro de su hermana que se apoyaba en sus pechos o las caricias amorosas de una sonrisa—…. qué tipo de comida es la que le agrada, le preparare cualquier platillo. También hazle algún comentario sobre la lavadora, esta averiada desde hace tanto tiempo, me saldrán cayos en las manos… ¡No creo que quiera que las manos de su suegra parezcan las de una esclava!

— Deberíamos preguntarle también si desea invertir en una pollera, anexa que hay poca perdida porque se puede vender los huevos a buen precio —comenzó a decir tímido el padre mientras tomaba un pedazo de pescado frito y lo llevaba a la boca.

Hinata no cabía en el asombro y la molestia. Todos los buenos sentimientos y el cariño que había experimentado por su familia cuando estuvieron los Yakuzas se había desaparecido, eran la misma familia de siempre, unos aprovechadores de oficio que se alegraban porque hasta el cielo lloviera. ¿Cómo podía comportarse de tal manera? ¿No les daba vergüenza que ni conocieran a su "nuevo hijo" y ya estuviesen pidiéndole dinero y regalitos? ¡No se suponía que los regalos son un gesto desprendido! ¡Poner esas caras, esos gestos gentiles y emocionados! No estaban felices por ella, estaban felices por ellos. Lo peor; no entendían nada.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —estalló de molestia y se alejó de su madre y hermana— De verdad, no puedo creer cómo se comportan: ¡Hace un minuto lloraban porque estábamos a punto de perder la casa y quien sabe que más! ¡Ahora festejan porque creen que estaremos más cómodos dependiendo de una persona ajena a la familia! ¿Qué buenas intenciones pueden tener unos padres para con un desconocido si solo pueden sacarle provecho?

Hanabae miró a su esposo al borde de la risa, más una parte de ella se sentía ofendida por la forma en que hablaba la hija mayor; Hanabi no dejaba su actuación de hermana favorita.

—Hermanita, hermanita, Naruto-kun no es un desconocido es nuestro nuevo hermano. ¡Seguro se casaran y tendrán muchos hijos! ¡Debe estar muy enamorado de ti para decir en público que es tu novio!

Él último comentario valió la peor mirada de Hinata. Jamás traería a Naruto a su casa, ni a nadie que fuese de la compañía, este tipo de comportamientos la haría el hazme de reír, por eso ni Ino había ido alguna vez a su casa. ¡Sus padres eran tan excéntricos! ¡Cómo si no fuese poco vender gallinas de jardín! Él seguramente se reiría mucho de ella si conoce a estas personas como parte de su familia, no pararían las analogías entre ella y estas personas. ¡Y es que sí! Su forma de aprovecharse de los demás venía de la costumbre Hyuuga: _nunca desaproveches una ocasión para sacarle una buena ganancia._ Claro, sonaba lindo en forma de consejo, más era una burda idea de: aprovéchate de todo ser viviente.

— Naruto no es mi novio —sentenció ante la mirada atónita de Hanabae.

— Eso no tiene sentido —reprochó la madre— ¿Por qué habría de prestarte dinero si no es nada tuyo?

— La SBS me lo prestó, él no. Nosotros poco nos conocemos, en la práctica no nos conocemos nada —Hinata se deshizo de la culpa hundiéndose de hombros—, nunca me había caído un chico tan mal como él, aún cuando confiaba que me prestaría una módica suma de cien mil yenes, se negó. ¡Ese es su nuevo hijo!

— No entiendo —murmuró el padre preocupado— ¿Por qué la SBS te prestaría dinero?

— Desean que trabaje para ellos, fingiendo ser la novia de Naruto Namikaze. —se sentó en el sillón con delicadeza y tomó unos de los vasos llenos de refresco— ¿Entiende ahora? No hay nada entre nosotros dos, es pura conveniencia. ¡Déjense de hacer ideas!

Luego de un incomodo silencio que le permitió mascar un maní viejo. Escuchó el victerio precedido por un baile de felicidad que solo ironizo aún más la situación, ella tuvo que tragar fuerte para no atragantarse, aquella imagen de mamá bailando Zorba el Griego con papá y Hanabi era perturbadora.

— ¡Esa es mi hija! —dijo luego de saciada su euforia— Vas de tras de los grandes, no lo dejes solo, trata de conquistarlo con eso de: "novios por conveniencia". Debes usar la "técnica Hyuuga" nunca falla, pero en el momento adecuado, un día cuando estés solos debes hacer ese movimiento.

Se sonrojó de solo pensar que ya lo había practicado.

— Pienso que mi hija puede conquistar a cualquier hombre con una conversación, solo basta una —murmuró Hiashi molesto.

— No entienden nada.

Hinata se levantó del sillón y fue subiendo a su alcoba sin despedirse ante la mirada atónita de sus progenitores que no sabían responder a tal actitud.

— Ponte una mascarilla, mi amor, para que la piel te reluzca…¿Cuándo inicias el "trabajo"? —una risita nasal precedida por el portazo que vino impulsado por un arranque de enojo.

Hinata se lanzó en la cama cansada, no podía creer las cosas que decían sus padres, las forma tan fácil en que veían las cosas. Sí la situación no los beneficiaba era mala y si lo hacía entonces era totalmente buena. No les importaba los sentimientos, las posiciones parciales. ¡Para ellos no existía el gris! Solo negro y blanco, solo negro y blanco. Se repitió aquella frase varias veces hasta que vio la foto de la abuela sonriéndole desde la mesa de trabajo, tomó el portaretraros y acarició con cariño:

— Abuela Hanako… —suspiró— ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo debo comportarme de ahora en adelante? ¡No tengo moral, ni dignidad! Ese Naruto tiene razón al decir que no estoy a su nivel, al menos él nunca fue… ¡Espera! ¡Él me había pedido ser su novia y ahora dice que no…! ¡Maldito infeliz!

Se llevó la foto al corazón mientras respiraba profundo para tratar de cavilar todas las situaciones que había venido suscitando desde aquel día en que le robaron la cámara. ¡Él ni siquiera se la había repuesto como prometió! ¡Era un gran mentiroso!

Miró de nuevo la foto y la sonrisa de la abuela:

— ¿Ahora qué debo hacer, abuela? ¿Debería esforzarme para hacer las cosas llevaderas? —el portraretratos afirmó en sus manos, más fueron sus dedos lo que lo hicieron moverse, recostó la cabeza en la almohada vencida— Claro, debo ser una buena chica y pagarles la deuda, a penas eso suceda me zafaré de ese ser.

Trataría de encontrarle una manera de sacar provecho de todo aquello, no tenía que hablar con Naruto en realidad solo debería fingir ser su novia cuando las personas estuviesen viéndoles. Exacto, se esforzaría por dar lo mejor de sí misma, le callaría la boca a ese zopenco.

* * *

><p>— Necesito algo de dinero —soltó Gaara mientras apoyaba los codos en el escritorio del productor. Iruka abrió los ojos sorprendidos, los labios le temblaron— unos trescientos mil.<p>

— ¿Trescientos mil? —Iruka se recostó con mirada dudosa. Gaara era un joven muy reservado desde siempre, no hablaba mucho sobre sus temas personas y sobre todo no solía pedir dinero. Sin embargo, desde hace unos meses atrás que llevaba haciéndole peticiones de ese tipo con montos algo parecidos— ¿Qué hay con los quinientos mil que te adelante?

— Si te estoy pidiendo más es porque lo necesito —susurró molesto. Gaara sentía un nervio bajo el estomago, junto en la parte del esófago: quería levantarse de allí y darle una patada a la puerta. Escapar por completo de todo esto, estaba metido en un gran lío y por ahora no veía una buena solución a todo aquello— Pero si no puedes adelantarme el pago, está bien, pediré en otro lado.

Se levantó, más antes que su cuerpo estuviese completamente erguido vio la mano de Iruka alzada hacía él. Tenía una sonrisa incomoda en el rostro y parecía estar sudando por las palmas. Lo invitó a sentarse de nuevo y se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que el productor se llevó la mano a la cara y secó sus preocupaciones:

— Está bien, Gaara, te adelantare los trescientos mil… ¡Eso sí! —Indicó con un dedo alzado y los ojos agrandados, mas, eso no hizo que el joven se pusiera nervioso, tenía el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre— Por favor, si tienes algún problema coméntemelo… podre buscar una forma de ayudarte.

— No es nada, gracias —se levantó y dando una corta reverencia le sonrió fríamente— Deposítelo a mi cuenta.

* * *

><p>Hinata se levantó a la madrugada por los gritos de su madre. Había tenido que ir a la verdulería a comprar pepinillos y tomate porque quería hacerle una mascarilla. No quiso discutir con ella así que tomó su bicicleta y se acercó hasta la frutería. Quedaba al otro lado de Ashima subiendo la cuesta hacia el templo, como era un pueblo pequeño llegar hasta allí solo costaba cinco minutos y se podía ver un hermoso paisaje de pastizales y cultivos de arroz en las laderas de la carretera. Empezaba a amanecer, las luces del sol iban estampándose por cada estrato de cultivo y luego se deslizaban ladera abajo hasta donde estaba el centro del pueblo, lo que separaba las terrazas de la carretera superior era un desvanecido puente de madera que había estado allí desde que se construyo Ashima como pueblo campesino, a cada kilometro la baranda desaparecía para dejar paso a una escalera de bambú que llevaba hasta las zonas más recónditas de las plazas perdiéndose entre las empozadas de agua y la hierba mala. La frutería era una casa de familia, ellos mismos cultivaban sus productos para la vecindad, no tenían un terreno muy amplio, tal vez dos hectáreas: pero estas mismas eran productivas para patata, eddo, jengibre, berenjena, hakusai y shiso.<p>

Aparcó la bicicleta a un lado de la casa y cuando estuvo a unos segundos de entrar, golpeó la cara contra algo macizo. Estuvo a punto de quejarse e insultar, pero, llamó su atención que habían dos manos cruzadas frente al pecho en señal de no querer dejar pasar a nadie:

—Hinata-san—fue lo único que dejo entrever aquella voz molesta. Hinata alzó la vista reconociendo aquel tono y forma de respirar, sonrió apenada— Tenemos que hablar, seriamente.

— ¡Neji-nissan! —rió por lo bajo y se llevó las manos hacía el cuello— Quien pensaría que madrugarías hoy para atender clientes…

— Sabía que vendrías —acortó la distancia entre los dos para que ella no intentase escabullirse dentro del local — me pregunto: ¿Para qué Hinata necesitara una infusión de manzanilla?

— ¡Yo tampoco lo sé! —rió nerviosa. Neji era muy sobre protector, seguro su cantaleta vendría por ese lado— Mamá te contó ¿No?

— ¿Tendría que haberme contado algo? —sonrió ladino, distante. Podía ser tan cínico, estaba cabreado por tomar una decisión de tal envergadura sin consultarme. Claro, hubiese querido que ella corriese a sus brazos y le pidiese el dinero prestado a él y no a un completo "extraño".

— No, pues, no ha pasado nada del otro mundo… —hubo un silencio incomodo en donde la cara indiferente de Neji no se tenso, si acaso, respiró.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Allí si sonrió como si estuviese disfrutando de sus mentiras— creí haber escuchado de la tía decir que Hinata estaba "comprometida" con un famoso joven que "nos" sacaría de la pobreza. Recuerdo que agregó algo como: Tal vez, hasta te ayude con la frutería, familia es familia.

La Hyuuga enrojeció a tal punto que no podía ni ver con claridad. Su madre… ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? Jamás, jamás de los jamases debía dejar a Hanabae sola con alguna persona de la SBS; pensarían que sus únicas intenciones eran sacar provecho de la situación y no que había estado necesitados de ayuda.

— Sabes cómo es mamá Hanabae… —logró pasar hacia la frutería en un movimiento inteligente que dejo a Neji molesto—exagera un poquitín las cosas. ¡Es solo trabajo! Ni siquiera nos agradamos.

— ¿Ni siquiera se agradan? —Su voz sonó aún más preocupada— Hinata, debes tener aún más cuidado, pensaba que habías caído en la debilidad de las chicas de tu edad al ver a un jovencito guapo. ¡Pero esto es peor! De que a ti te desagrade no significa…

Hinata lo interrumpió con una risotada mientras tomaba algunos tomates dulces:

— Neji-nissan, te preocupas demasiado —sonrió hacia su dirección— Lo tengo todo bajo control. Pagare la deuda con algo de trabajo y luego cada quien se irá por su lado. Créeme, ese chico no tiene ojos para nadie más que no sea él mismo.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que el cuerpo de Neji cayó en la silla estrepitoso. Suspiró cansado ante la mirada confundida de su prima:

— Eres una chica problemática, Hinata-san —la miró acusador— Quisiera conocer a ese "prometido" ¿Es alguien famoso, no?... Así ha dicho Hanabae-san. ¿De quién se trata, del joven que ganó el bingo en el centro de Ashima o el que vende tickets de lotería?

Hinata había dejado de hacerle caso a sus palabras, porque sabía por dónde venía, era un ataque de celos de primo. Ella lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, siempre habían sido muy unidos, sobre todo en la infancia. Y aunque siempre había peleas entre los dos, ella estaba segura de que él era el que las producía, su sobreprotección y su carácter huraño. Como aquella vez cuando estaban pequeños que se hizo amiga de un chico de la cuadra y Neji lo espantó con clases de artes marciales, o la vez en que trató de retar a Ino apenas se conocieron. Claro, que ganarle a Ino era una situación poco factible. Neji era un gran primo posesivo, aún así era quien más sentido común tenía en la familia Hyuuga, así que siempre tomaba en cuenta sus comentarios, excepto estos: ya sabía por dónde venía, no iba a caer en su trampa espanta fortuna. Mordió una manzana y mientras la mascaba, respondió:

— Es Naruto Namikaze —soltó sin mucha entonación con la boca llena.

Neji abrió los ojos sin creerlo. Debía estar pasándole una broma, se estaba burlando de él. ¡Por supuesto! Ella usaba el chistesito del ídolo de Japón para no decirle quien realmente era aquel que la había salvado de los Yakuzas, no se iba a dejar insultar.

— Claro… —hizo un mojito de desagrado— Muy bien, si no quieres decirme…

— Ya te dije, es Naruto Namikasz —volvió a insistir esta vez tomando el agua que él había dejado en su mesa— El ídolo de Japón, el cantante del imperio, el rompecorazones rubio, el chico naranja, entre otros títulos.

Esto último lo dijo con placer de burla. Le producía mucha risa que a una persona se le impusieran títulos tan ridículos y románticos sin que esta misma se sintiese avergonzada. Naruto era un ególatra.

— Espera…—se levantó y agachó a la altura de su prima para verle a los ojos, tenía una película perlina en la frente de la sorpresa— ¿Es enserio? ¿Lo dices totalmente en serio? ¿Naruto Namikaze? ¿El de Doushite? ¿El rubio que canta? ¿El que se pone esos lentes y tiene un BMW último modelo y un Mustang y…?

— Te veo algo emocionado —susurró Hinata inexpresiva. ¿Hasta Neji? ¡Hasta Neji se emocionaba con el nombre de ese tipo! ¡Como odiaba su lidiosa fama! — Y pensar que hace unos minutos me hacías una gran reprimenda.

— ¿Emocionado? —Neji se apoyó en el stang de las frutas— Estoy más bien sorprendido—hubo un momento de silencio que Hinata saldo comiéndose lo que quedaba de la manzana— Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué tú?

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba apoyado en su auto con esa mirada de querer burlarse de él. Lo ignoró, no pensaba darle importancia a la situación que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Hacía una brisa gélida y clara que se paseaba entre ellos. El estacionamiento al aire libre que queda en la torre SBS estaba decorado por una gran cantidad de arboles paisajistas; un ucaro negro en la róndela le daba un toque elegante a el circulo de cantera y la línea impersonal de puestos. El carro de Sasuke era un flamante audio azul rey que brillaba aún cuando el día estaba gris, se había puesto esos zapatos de charol de ejecutivo que combinaban con un informal traje de vestir, sin corbata. Le sonrió:<p>

— Que raro que vengas solo a las prácticas, dobe —se llevó las manos a los bolsillos mientras se incorporaba— ¿Dónde estará tu simpática novia? ¿Sera que ya se pelearon?

Naruto no pensaba contestarle, cerró el carro de un portazo y se dirigió a las puertas de entrada. El edificio tenía una fachada de cemento sin acabado y puertas de vidrio sin marco. En cada entrada había una enredadera que abrazaba la placa de acero inoxidable donde velaba el nombre SBS: "Entretenimiento y sueños".

— Maldito —masculló entre dientes cuando Sasuke siguió insistiendo.

— Estoy bastante curioso por conocer personalmente a Hyuuga-san. Parece ser una chica muy amable y piadosa…—suspiró en deje de burla— ¡Además es una belleza, sin lugar a dudas!

No pudo aguantar más y lo fulminó con la mirada. Hacía mucho tiempo que entre ellos dos las cosas no iban normales. Para Naruto este Sasuke era un total extraño, siempre había sido un chico frío y desinteresado, pero, ahora parecía un maldito infeliz. Todo lo que hacía era calculado, desde lo que hablaba hasta lo que respiraba. Cuidaba mucho su imagen y su forma de comportarse para agradar a Iruka y por sobre todas las cosas cuidaba lo que decían las cámaras: podía sacrificar a cualquier con tal de salvar su pellejo. Ya lo había hecho una vez con Sakura, él era el que la había llevado a comer para pasar la noche y cuando los paparazis captaron sus sombras, alegó que no era él si no Naruto. Una situación parecida ocurrió con Kiba al declararlo públicamente como otaku de artes marciales, cuando esa característica encajaba mejor con él. Este Sasuke era un desconocido y le tenía recelo.

— ¿Cómo esta todo entre Sakura y tú? —Soltó con una sonrisa hipócrita que le cruzaba todo el rostro— Espero que se la estén pasando de maravilla, me había enterado de que tienen una producción en conjunto… ¿No? ¿Un dorama, no? ¿De qué trata, teme?

El rostro de Sasuke se desencajó. Fulminó con la mirada a Naruto mientras su respiración se enrarecía. Debajo del saco negro, que había escogido con ojo clínico su modisto, empezaba a formarse una película de sudor. Naruto deseaba que el dijese algo fuera de lo común para que todos en el pasillo los oyesen, había esa mañana un gran transito en la ala sur de la compañía. Tragó gordo, no se podía dar el lujo de decirle o hacer algo que llegase a oídos ajenos. Tenía hoy más que nunca, cuando la popularidad de Naruto se disparaba a puntos inimaginables y la de él empezaba a descender preocupante, estar al pendiente de que hacer o no. _¿Qué había dicho Kabuto? Sí, respira diez veces, Sasuke. Cálmate._

— Relación de negocios —atajó y siguió caminando dirección a la central de secretaría. Algo que le molestaba en sobre manera es que no importase que hiciera Naruto, si era un déspota, un idiota, un mujeriego o un vil sucio siempre tenía una alta popularidad debido a su personalidad espontanea. El caso de él era distinto, al principio había roto todos los esquemas de popularidad con las chicas por su atractivo físico, pero a penas empezó a comportarse como siempre: serio y frío, algo distante las chicas empezaron a hacer cualquier tipo de comparaciones con otros cantantes y personajes, lo comparaban hasta con miembros de la propia banda, su aceptación estaba en las peores y aunque seguía siendo considerado el más guapo del grupo eso no hacía que todas las chiquillas gritasen por él, más bien le tenían recelo y algo de reserva desde aquella vez que le grito a esa fan. Como odiaba a Sakura y él venía a mencionársela.

Antes de que pidiese picarle de nuevo la lengua, Lee apareció. Naruto estaba tentado a detener a Sasuke de su caminata rápida que deseaba de cualquier modo escapar de él cuando apareció su "agente". Lee era torpe y poco dado para las conversaciones, lo había conocido una vez que fue de viaje a Kioto y tuvieron una buena conversación sobre los mangas de emisión, se sintió tan agradecido por poder hablar sobre esas cosas después de tanto tiempo que le contrató para que estuviese al pendiente de sus horarios y citas. Claro, Lee se le daba bien hablar sobre mangas, más no sobre desenvolverse entre gente famosa, además, era un metiche.

— Naruto-san —empezó mientras luchaba con una torre de papeles, buscando el más importante. Se lo acababa de dar Iruka pero luego Kurenai lo mezcló con las citas y reuniones de la semana entrante y ahora no podía con una sola mano rebuscar entre tanto papeleo— ¡Aquí tiene! —cuando le alzó una faja de dos hojas, el resto de las carpetas que había estado apoyando con su cuerpo se cayeron al piso— ¡Miércoles! ¡Ya lo recojo, cuanto lo siento!

Naruto ni se inmutó, desde que lo vió venir con tantas cosas en las manos supo que se le iba a terminar cayendo. Tomó el papel que le habían ofrecido y leyó por encima:

**"Formato I: "Pormenores de la situación A, Hinata Hyuuga. Anotaciones B, Naruto Namikaze"**

La otra hoja que le entregó Lee luego de que hubo ordenado todo lo desparramado en el pisó, se leía as:

**"Formato II: "Oficialización de relación A Y B. Contrato: párrafo C. Objetivos y anotaciones"**

Suspiró. Había tardado en llegar. Allí, seguramente, estarían todos los puntos a tratar para que se diera la "situación" favorable para los dos. Podía jurar que estarían enumerados y que tendría que seguirlos al pie de la letra. Podría ya sentir las acotaciones y notas, las palabras en cursiva para dejar algo a decisión o espontaneidad y en negrita para que algo fuese obligatorio de realizar. Para Iruka las relaciones interpersonales entre personajes de la farándula no solo eran como un contrato al cual puedes firmar y anular cuando mayor se le desee, sino que también formaba parte de un guión en donde se podrían controlar absolutos todos los movimientos para que las cosas salieran tal cual "se habían planeado". Ante menor margen de error y más organización, más fácil podría ser manipular una matriz de opinión. Debía ser sincero, se le daba de maravilla el controlar situaciones que parecían incontrolables, como tomar un té o salir en la noche a pasear. Recordaba aquel guión que se había tenido que aprender recién iniciado en el mundo del espectáculo, podía deletrear hasta su nombre: "Situación 44: Sacar al perro trotando por la noche. Objetivos y Anotaciones. Modificación de matriz de opinión, encuestas sobre animales". Habían alquilado un perro Akita para él, le habían puesto una cómoda sudadera con unos "desarreglados"shorts de futbol y lo hicieron correr por media hora en la oscuridad de Tsukasa, con audífonos mientras le sonreía al animal amaestrado, diciendo: _Buen chico, ese es mi chico._ Le había parecido la ridiculez más grande que había tenido que protagonizar, eso sí al día siguiente todas las revistas lo catalogaban como un amoroso adorador de animales y "que apoyaba las causas benéficas", otros tantos afirmaban que había peleado contra los maltratadores. Ese fue el día en que aprendió que un hecho tan insignificante como sacar a una mascota a hacer sus necesidades podía hacer que medio país cambiase de opinión.

Le dejo entre las manos de Lee las llaves del carro y la chaqueta que se la había sacado cuando empezó a leer la primera página:

"Viernes, 31. Calle Asamina, Gunsue. Cerca del instituto Gaukuren, urbanización Minhou"

Aceptó el panecillo que una chica le ofrecía. Y empezó a mascarlo mientras seguía leyendo, dicha situación que describía el libro "pasaría" dentro de una semana. ¿Así que le iban a dar tiempo para que se preparase?

"**Hinata Hyuuga saldrá del colegio a las 2:40**, vestida de uniforme, normal, sin mucho maquillaje**. Naruto Namikaze la esperara dos cuadras más adelante**, cerca de la intercepción de Gunsue. Estará a la espera solo, no llevar nada en las manos, _únicamente las llaves del auto en el bolsillo que sean visibles_.

Empezaran a caminar hasta llegar a la calle de la Panadería de Asamina, conversen sobre temas variados, no lo hagan en voz alta. Precaución y susurros. **Hinata Hyuuga debe mirar el rostro de Naruto y sonreír. **_Puede ser opcional el roce de las manos o los dedos. _**Una sonrisa tímida de vez en cuando por parte de Naruto cuando pasen por la calle 34. **_Puede seguir por una carcajada, los dos se reirán. _**Hinata Hyuuga debe mencionar que se siente sola. **Naruto debería de seguir el tema sobre la soledad con algún argumento volátil que sea fácil de olvidar y luego **mencionar que las últimas semanas también se ha sentido solo. **Estas acotaciones se deben hacer en voz mediana, no demasiado alta. Un par de afirmaciones y luego un silencio. Seguir caminando hacia la calle Minshibe en silencio, no se miren a las caras. **Naruto debe comentar luego de un rato que se siente apenado por lo que paso sobre las declaraciones y el comportamiento de algunas personas para con Hinata. Hyuuga se debe mostrar sorprendida. **Puede sonreír y mirar a su pareja mientras hablan sobre el tema. **Debe aclarar que no se encuentra molesta por tal comportamiento, que se encuentra más bien sorprendida por su noviazgo con Sakura Haruno. **Naruto debe mostrar también sorpresa y excusarse: **Sakura no es mi novia, no podría cambiarte tan fácilmente. ESTO ÚLTIMO DEBE SER TEXTUAL. **_La conversación puede seguir hasta la calle Minchibou, allí es opcional si desea llevarla a casa o no._** De ser caso contario al antes dicho y decidan separarse en esa calle, despedirse con un abrazo y aunar: Estamos en contacto, por parte de Naruto, esto también es TEXTUAL. **

Se agradece no hablar sobre temas que puedan crear situaciones adversas a las ya antes planteadas, si no desean decir nada están en todo su derecho, más seguir los puntos antes tratados, se ha anexado un modelo de dialogo que puede ser utilizado para guiarse. Todos los puntos en negritas son irreversibles, los que se encuentran en cursiva pueden ser levemente modificados, el resto del texto se debe seguir y memorizar. Acotaciones adversas a la situación y que se deben seguir en el caso de b. Naruto:

saludo debe ser siempre amable y caballeroso, dejar pasar al acompañante primero.

tono de voz moderado.

No utilizar ropa demasiado llamativa

No usar ergos o palabras que puedan darse a malas interpretaciones.

No a los insultos u oraciones que puedan ser hirientes.

No temas de contenido sexual o grafico.

No hablar sobre temas de familia, relaciones interpersonales o gustos personales que tengan que ver con:

a.) de la familia Hyuuga

b.) Sostenimiento económico de la familia Hyuuga. (**NOTA: no mencionar sin excusas a las gallinas)**

c. )que tengan que ver con: familia, colegio (Ino Yamanaka, por los momentos) y actuaciones en obras de caridad.

d. )contrato de dicho noviazgo.

e.) o reuniones sobre la SBS.

f.)a artículos, personas o empresas.

g.) Política, religión o ideales personales.

La utilización del dattebayo será solo requerida si tiene que ver con una frase graciosa.

No debe ser mencionada la edad de dicho acompañante."

Naruto cortó la lectura porque se sentía sofocado. Se recostó en la silla de su camerino, no recordaba si quiera cuando había llegado allí pero sentía que había perdido una gran cantidad de minutos importantes de su vida leyendo tal documento. Dejo las dos carpetas tiradas en la mesa y se paso las manos por los ojos. Esto iba a ser cansino, peor aún, no había siquiera empezado a armar el plan para que Hinata Hyuuga se largara de la SBS y le dejase en paz. Si las cosas seguían planteándose de dicha manera tendría que hacer la situación más radical. No pensaba seguir directrices que lo obligaran a agarrar su mano amorosamente.

Hoy mismo le declararía la guerra.

* * *

><p>No pudo convencer a su madre que simplemente la dejara ir sola. Fue imposible, tenía que acompañarla a como diese lugar. Lo peor de todo ir con su uniforme de colegio. Llevada dos años sin poder comprar ropa, ninguna estaba a la altura de presentarse en la SBS para iniciarse. El uniforme del instituto Konoha era azul oscuro de mangas largas (en invierno), chaqueta de botones dorados, medias a las rodillas y falda de igual azul naval. Con el cabello semirecogido en una clineja le daba un aspecto de "chica rica" que su madre quería que aparentase. Estuvo todo el recorrido en tren con la espalda recta ya que Hanabae alegaba que ahora que era de "alcurnia" debía en todos lados demostrar su posición.<p>

Suspiró. No quería escuchar más sus disparates pero ella seguía hablando, Hanabi estaba sentada a su otro lado jugando con sus piernas y alegando que eran tan largas como las de las modelos.

— ¿Crees mamá que me pueda meter a modelo? —preguntó Hanabi incorporándose hacia donde su madre.

— Ahora que tú hermana esta con alguien tan elevado…—abrazó a su hija por unos segundos, mientras esta intentaba leer el mensaje en su teléfono— encontraras ese trabajo en un cerrar de ojos, tal vez, ni tengas que ir a presentarte. ¿No es así, hijita?

Hinata se levantó para poder leer en paz el mensaje de su amiga Ino: _Hinata, no pudimos hablar aquel día. Las cosas en la escuela con las arpías están hartas para ti. ¿Quieres venir a casa para que hablemos? ¡Debemos trazar un plan! ¡Por cierto, ahora odio a Naruto, cómo te pudo dejar! ¡Transferiré mi amor a Sasuke o a Kiba!_

Hinata rió entredientes por las ocurrencias de su amiga. Ino había sido su amiga de siempre, eran tan unidas que nunca hubiese podido imaginar la vida en la secundaria sin ella. Y escribió rápido para no preocuparle:

"_Tranquila. Tengo una GRAN cosa que contarte. Espero debes ser muy buena para guardar los secretos. No te preocupes por esas arpías dentro de unas semanas van a cambiar su opinión, ya las puedo ver pidiendo perdón. Te llamo cuando este desocupada para contarte. Eres la mejor amiga del mundo, Ino. ¡Transfiere tu amor hacía Shakespeare!"_

La entrada a la SBS era gigantesca y sentía los pies dolidos. Desde la estación más cercana eran unos diez kilómetros. Y allí estaban, al frente de uno de los edificios más altos de todo Tokio. Todos sus vidrios impersonales plasmaban a la ciudad con sus neones, la incontable vandada de personas que caminaban a todas direcciones, los carros en una cola interminable y los edificios de tantos magnates desconocidos. El edificio era tan alto que podía hasta reflejar la inmensidad de un cielo de invierno, sin una sola nube en el cielo.

Su madre iba vestida elegante con una camisa abrigada negra que había decorado con un broche de la abuela, brillaba una flor de loto con pequeñísimos cristales en el inicio de sus pechos. Tenía el cabello corto bien arreglado tras sus orejas y la cartera se le caía del brazo por la impresión de estar parada delante de tan imponente compañía. Su hermana iba más informal con un viejo abrigo rosado que había tratado con cariño, se veía como nuevo, este mismo le llegaba hasta las rodillas y más debajo de estas aparecían unas botas negras; su cabello era el más arreglado con bucles y laca, sus ojos con largas pestañas falsas.

Dio un paso hacía al frente llena de valor. No se dejaría intimar solo porque el sitio fuese grandioso. ¡Mucho menos si era lujoso! Haría el trabajo como siempre trabajaba ella… ¡Sin problemas y eficiente! Cuando sintió que había dado cinco pasos más, también pudo escuchar tras de ella los de su madre y hermana.

— ¡Ni lo piensen! —gritó indicándolas. Mientras las dos aludidas brincaban más del susto y los nervios, que del grito en sí.

— ¿Cómo que ni lo piensen, señorita? —Preguntó la madre acercándose— ¡Yo pienso entrar contigo! ¡No dejare a mi hija con una jauría de lobos! ¡Aún si esta Naruto o el emperador… pienso estar al pendiente de ti!

— ¡Yo también quiero entrar! ¡Déjame ver como es la SBS! —exigió Hanabi.

Hinata se sentía sofocada. Esto era peor de lo que esperaba. No pensaba dejar que esas dos arruinasen las cosas y la ridiculizaran al frente de todos.

— ¡A Naruto lo molestara! —lanzó una mentirilla, la verdad no sabía— ¡Estoy segura que se sentirá nervioso por tu presencia, madre, se molestara mucho conmigo! ¿Quiénes que nos peleemos?

Hubo un enorme silencio en donde la madre y la hija menor se vieron preocupadas, luego parecieron morderse los labios tratando de buscarle una solución a la situación. Al final, Hanabi asintió y la madre habló:

— Esta bien, Hinata —la madre la empujó hacia la entrada— ¡Queremos que ustedes dos estén amorosos, no peleados! ¡Para nada! ¡Mándale saludos a Naruto-san de mi parte!

Lo último que sintió antes de ser aventada contra las puertas móviles del edificio, fueron las manos de su madre que chillaba y decía otras cosas que eran incomprensibles en su emoción. Hanabi había quedado silenciada, más no quitaba los ojos de su hermana que con poco glamour y elegancia trastabillaba contra el piso de mármol y quedaba ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

— ¿Crees que vaya a estar bien, madre? —preguntó Hanabi preocupada y luego miró a la madre que aún seguía embelezada con la idea de que su hija acababa de entrar a la SBS.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? ¡Le ira magnifico!

Comenzaron a caminar hacia un café cercano para esperar alguna llamada o mensaje de Hinata.

— Tengo un presentimiento extraño —Hanabi suspiró mientras metía las manos en el abrigo— Como si por todo esto terminara herida… ¡Hinata puede aparentar muchas cosas, pero su corazón es tan frágil! ¿Recuerdas la vez que le robe a Neji y le dije que no se lo devolvería más, que solo jugaría conmigo? Lloró desconsolada por dos días, aún cuando le dije que era mentira.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Hanabi? ¡Camina rápido! —la reprendió.

* * *

><p>Todos se le quedaron mirando como si hubiesen esperado su entrada. La recepcionista estaba muy elegante con el cabello amarrado y laqueado, unos grandes aretes se asomaban en su hermosa cara. Había unos hombres de negocios sentados en una poltrona. El vigilante vestido de guardia real también le dedicó una mirada agradada. Incluso las mujeres que llevaban papeles hacia el ascensor se detuvieron para cuchichear su entrada, estas también iban muy bien vestidas con trajes entallados. Le sonrieron despidiéndose.<p>

Hinata no sabía qué hacer así que hizo varias reverencias hacia todos lados y una mucho más pronunciada a los hombres de negocios que estaban inmutables observándole. Cuando estaba dispuesta a dar otra tanda de reverencias como disculpas apareció Kurenai. Tenía el cabello negro bien arreglado, un vestido pegado al cuerpo que no dejaba de ser elegante y los ojos con mucho rímel. Algo en sus zarcillos le daba una gran imagen. Hinata se enderezó y llevo su cabello tras la oreja, sonriendo:

— ¿Llegue atrasada? —susurró apenada.

— No, para nada. ¡Ha sido muy puntual! —Empezó a caminar dirección al ascensor mientras ofrecía que Hinata pasara— Venga conmigo, hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Estaban todos en la sala de reuniones tal como les había pedido Iruka. No, faltaba Gaara.

— ¿Dónde se metió Gaara? —susurró Naruto a Kiba, ya que no pensaba cruzar palabra con Sasuke. Este estaba sumergido en algún juego de celular y hacía un molesto sonido con la boca cada que perdía.

— Pensaba que ustedes sabían… —Kiba se acomodó en el asiento ya que se había quedado dormido— Se va a llevar tremendo sermón de Iruka.

— ¿Para qué querrá que nos reunamos? —Naruto puso mala cara de solo pensar que tenía que llegar a su casa a aprenderse ese estúpido guión. Quería irse cuanto antes de ese lugar y no tener que encontrarse con la molesta de Hinata.

— Me imagino que por lo de ayer…—Kiba miró con mala sorna a Naruto luego de acordarse, le devolvió la molestia con un golpe en el brazo que le valió una mala mirada por parte de su amigo. Si debía ser sincero la relación con Kiba no había cambiado mucho, él seguía siendo él. Más Naruto si había cambiado su trato, era más seco y menos dado a las tontas conversaciones de antes. ¿Se sentiría Kiba desplazado?, se preguntaba a veces. Él sabía que ellos ya no eran los de antes, pero Kiba seguía pretendiendo serlo. —Eres un maldito suertudo, llevarte a una chica así…

Estuvo a punto de contarle que Hinata era un monstruo con figura de corderillo. Pensaba desenmarcarla por completo: su faceta neurótica, sus insultos, corrupción y métodos de extorsión, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Sakura traía el cabello bien arreglado, ondulado y con un brillo rosa que no le veían desde la secundaria, los labios llenos los llevaba bien maquillados y el vestido blanco le daba un aspecto angelical. Naruto huraño la miró de arriba abajo e hizo un mojito en la cara que provoca la ira de la chica, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba presente Sasuke trató de mantener la compostura, se escabulló al lado de Kiba y se sentó en silencio, con delicadeza.

— ¿De qué trata la reunión? —preguntó luego de un incomodo silencio. Solo le miraba Kiba con una simpática sonrisa, Naruto había montado los píes en la mesita y descansaba. Recordó lo que había escuchado de Lee— Estuve investigando algo sobre esta Hinata… ¿Hyuuga, no?

Naruto se incorporó de inmediato mirando confundido a Sakura. ¿Por qué abría un tema así? Mejor dicho… ¿Por qué investigaba sobre Hinata Hyuuga?

— Excelente estudiante: las mejores notas de su salón —sonrió hacía Naruto que frunció el cejo—, nieta de una famosa cantante tradicional, su familia vende pollos y huevos, su hermana ha ganado dos veces el concurso de belleza: Reina de Ashima, trabaja en un geriátrico y realiza obras de teatro en el mismo, dicen tener una belleza extraña… ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las chicas tan complejas?

La sorpresa se le fue del rostro con el último comentario. ¡Sakura no entendía nada! ¡Aunque se lo explicara con plastilina! Se volvió a recostar no pensaba contestar algo así. Más ella insistió:

— Es bueno que vayas buscando otros horizontes. Sentar cabeza está bien… ¡Deseo conocerla! —trató de acercarse a Naruto apoyándose en la silla de Kiba que cada vez se sentía más incomodo y trataba de apartar su cara de la de Sakura deshaciéndose en el asiento— Estoy segura que podremos ser grandes amigas, yo le contare alguno de tus secretillos. ¡Ya lo veo todo!

— ¿Eres tonta, verdad? —esta vez fue la voz de Sasuke la que cortó el ambiente. Hubo un silencio estruendoso. La sonrisa de Sakura había quedado impresa en su rostro cuyos ojos no daban crédito a lo que oía. Naruto también fijo la vista en Sasuke; nunca le había gustado que le hablase así a Haruno— ¿Qué te hace pensar que una chica así puede formar parte de este mundo? Es solo una pobre campesina.

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron de la rabia. Sus cachetes se inflamaron para buscar una respuesta:

— Yo… —tartamudeó dudosa sobre que decir.

— Además, es obvio que solo ha sido un golpe de suerte que Iruka se haya fijado en ella. ¿Todo es una farsa, sabes? ¡Que una persona como nosotros nos fijemos en una campesina siempre debe ser una farsa!

_Yo lo sé, no lo tienes que decir. Yo más que nadie se que tan farsa puede llegar a ser la vida aquí… pero, Naruto no eres tú..._ pensó a punto del llanto. Naruto colocó la mano en el pecho de Sasuke demandando su mirada:

— Basta —susurró con el rostro inexpresivo. Aún una parte de él dolía ver así a Sakura; no era el dolor de antes pero sin lugar a dudas era parecido al dolor que le producía ver los pies cansados de Shion sin poder hacer nada.

Antes de que el Uchiha pudiese decir algo, sonó la puerta de la sala de reuniones y apareció una afable Kurenai:

— Siento hacerlos esperar. ¿Puede aguardar unos minutos más? ¡Ha sido más difícil de lo que esperábamos conseguir algo que encajara con ella! —dio una reverencia ante la mirada desencajada de todos y volvió a salir. ¿Encajar con ella?

_No puede ser… ¿Ella ya está aquí?,_ pensó Naruto preocupado.

* * *

><p>Mientras le arreglaban el cabello cruzó las piernas y leyó el título:<p>

**"Formato I: Pasos, puntos y anotaciones sobre la novia perfecta para los medios"**

Sintió que su cabello era bañado por laca, trató de voltear la cara más una manos amigas le pidieron que se tranquilaza. No pensaba que apenas llegase a la SBS le iban a hacer un tratamiento extensivo de belleza, habían primero masajeado su piel, hidratado con piedras y agua caliente, exfoliado, reparando su cabello con baños de crema, pedicura y manicure; como si fuera poco también se habían tomado la molestia de envolverla en una toalla y arreglarle el cabello con bucles artificiales y todas esas cosas que siempre se había negado a hacer. Aunque, debía ser sincera, si alguien más se esmeraba en ponerte hermosa era reconfortante.

Empezó de nuevo la lectura mientras alguien empezaba a colocarle unos zarcillos:

"Los siguientes puntos no podrá ser discutidos y son estrictamente obligatorios seguir:

1. No se nombrara procedencia de la familia Hyuuga, así como línea del árbol genealógico (parentesco con _**Hanako Souji**_) y familiares cercanos.

2. No se nombrara empleo que desempeñan dichos familiares de la familia Hyuuga, incluyendo cualquier empleo en el que Hinata Hyuuga labore hoy en día, a menos que sea permitido por la producción.

3. No se públicamente sobre: Religión, política, tendencias sexuales, sexualidad, drogas y gustos personales tales como: manga, anime, equipos de deportes y todo lo respectivo a preferencia de marcas.

4. Nombrar marcas o compañías será estrictamente vigilado, solo podrá hacer uso del nombre de dichas marchas para publicidad y será notificado directamente desde la producción.

5. No se puede nombrar algún contrato, ni clausulas del mismo que se mantenga con la SBS.

6. No puede laborar o ser contratado por ejecutivo que no sea la SBS.

7. Los hechos o situaciones narradas en conjunto primero deben ser discutidas en producción y aprobadas por la misma.

8. No puede contar sobre hechos personales de la otra contraparte, a menos que se autorizada a hablar sobre ello.

9. Los siguientes puntos trataran sobre la forma de comportase frente a las cámaras y fuera de ellas (con discreción):

10. No se usara la forma masculina del verbo en el momento de hablar, así como las expresiones cotidianas: **Ha, aru, ttebayo, oish, aigo.**

11. Cuando se nombre a la contraparte, se le llamara sin excepciones: **Naruto-kun.**

estar femenina, el uso de sudaderas en situaciones no deportivas queda terminalmente prohibido.

13. Las palabras: **Darling, Hime, Oppa, mi amorcito**; quedan terminalmente prohibidas a menos que sean aprobadas por la producción.

14. Discreción y elegancia es lo que caracteriza a la mujer japonesa, jamás utilizar un tono de voz demasiado alto, no reírse sin tapar la boca, siempre dar una reverencia.

15. La ropa que use para eventos sociales debe ser vigilada por aquel que este encargado de la sección de vestimenta para Hinata Hyuuga, no se le permitirá asistir con ropa que no haya sido aprobada por dicha persona.

16. Antes de cada presentación pública debe leer dicho manual y cualquier otro que se le suministre para la situación, debe aprendérselo y seguirlo al píe de la letra.

17. El uso de tacones es obligatorio, excepto con el uso del uniforme escolar.

18. El uso del cabello arreglado, es obligatorio.

19. El uso del cabello recogido en fiestas de importancia es obligatorio.

20. El uso de expresiones amorosas para con la otra parte es obligatorio.

21. Abrazos, agarradas de mano y besos hacia la otra parte es obligatorio cuando la situación lo amerite.

22. Nunca declarar de primero, dejar que la contraparte inicie la respuesta.

23. Nunca declarar en solitario.

24. Es obligatoria la asistencia a todas las reuniones del grupo, citas, entrevistas, conciertos y actuaciones.

25. Es obligatorio el uso del maquillaje, el mismo será suministrado obligatoriamente por el equipo de maquillaje de Doushite.

26. Queda terminantemente prohibido el uso de palabras ofensivas hacia la otra contraparte o a medios.

27. Queda terminantemente prohibida las escenas de celos, peleas y berrinches a menos que sean aprobadas por la producción.

**Estos puntos deben ser seguidos y aprendidos sin retraso, la violación de un grupo de ellos puede costar la violación de la clausula número 25 del contrato que conllevara al procedimiento legal pertinente y explicado en la clausula 56**"

Sintió que se iba a desmayar, hablar de clausulas y normas le hacía doler la cabeza de sobremanera, sentía cada vez más que se había metido en un agujero sin salida. Alguien había tapado la entrada y no la dejaba volver a salir. ¡Ayuda!

— Lista…—exclamó el peluquero obligándola a despabilarse, unas manos la jalaron para que se levantaran, eran brazos amigables de chicas que se reían mientras decían que había quedado hermosa. La depositaron en las manos de Kurenai que le sonrió:

— Voy a hacer la jefa del departamento de vestidos de Hinata Hyuuga, espero que quedes complacida con lo que voy a ponerte —Hinata parpadeó y trató de excusarse:

— Yo puedo vestirme con lo que sea…

— ¿Leyó ya el manual? —parpadeó Kurenai contrariada— Debe pasar por mi obligatoria corrección y aprobación.

Hinata se quedó callada por un momento confundida pero recordando que había leído algo parecido, sintió una mano que la tomaba por el antebrazo y la empujaba dentro del armario. El primer vestuario constaba de unos tacones marrones altos, una falda vaporosa blanca y una camisa marga larga de estampado floral naranja y fondo beige; como tenía un corte bajo hacía que sus pechos se vieran aún más grande de los que ya eran.

— Ya veo, vamos a tener problemas para conseguir algo que no los resalte tanto... —comentó Kurenai tratando de cerrar la abertura que daba inicio a los montículos, fue inútil. Suspiró buscando entre la ropa— Tal vez un pantalón y una camisa más cerrada.

El pantalón marrón oscuro le quedaba perfecto en las piernas largas, más el suerte cerrado cuello de tortuga solo hacía que sus senos volvieran a verse gigantescos, tal vez más que antes. Ni el collar que coloco para que visualmente se vieran menos grandes le funcionó, mucho menos colocar su cabello hacía delante.

— Tal vez seas del estilo vestido…—la miró un momento en el espejo, mientras Hinata parpadeaba perpleja, jamás se había probado tantos modelos bonitos de ropa, le había parecido que todos se veían estupendos, la tela era buena y hasta el olor invitada a dejársela puesta— ¡Sí, sin duda tienes la figura de vestido!

Corrió hacia el perchero y rebuscó entre los vestidos brillantes de noche, salió con facilidad una tela champagne de puntillos verdes.

—Estoy segura que este es…—aclaró sonriendo hacia Hinata. No supo porque pero ella también se sintió emocionada y algo nerviosa, quería causar una gran impresión al entrar. Se rió internamente por un pensamiento tan superficial y tonto… ¿Qué emocionante tendría eso?

* * *

><p>El silencio en la sala de reunión era incomodo, ya llevaba una media hora esperando y nada que Kurenai volvía a aparecer. Naruto se levantó y empezó a arrastrarse en círculos por toda la sala, rodeando la mesa. Estaba a punto de volverse loco, lo que más odiaba en la vida era tener que esperar. Se asomó por la ventana, no la veía por ninguna parte en la calle, ni siquiera a algún individuo que se pareciera a ella. ¿Aún estaría en el edificio? ¿No habría alguna manera de escapar de tan agobiante situación? ¡No deseaba verla…! ¡Si lo hacía juraría que le declararía la guerra inmediatamente!<p>

La puerta sonó apareciendo Kurenai de manera silenciosa, les sonrió agradada e indicó hacia la entrada mientras decía:

— Fue difícil conseguir algo que plasmara lo que estábamos buscando como "novia", pero creo que le queda a la perfección…—más esas palabras quedaron solo en el aire, nadie entró. Naruto confundido se fue acercando a la puerta con cautela. No sabía porque, pero todas las ganas de querer saltar del edificio para no verla se le quitaron solo por la curiosidad de saber cómo se veía.

Kurenai tuvo que jalarla dentro de la habitación, tenía la cara tan sonrojada de vergüenza que hasta se quiso reír. De verdad que Hinata Hyuuga era una chica interesante y tierna; aún cuando mostraba otra faceta frente a Naruto.

Kiba y Sasuke no podían reconocer a quien acababa de entrar; era una persona totalmente diferente a la que habían visto anoche. Tenía el cabello negro arreglado en largos bucles en las puntas; el vestido champagne con puntillos verdes combinaba perfecto con su piel blancuzca, unos tímidos zarcillos cortos se asomaban en sus orejas, maquillaje moderado en el rostro que hacía resaltar sus ojos y labios, zapatos marrones de tacón y una correa delgadísima para marcar su cintura, cayendo el vestido sobre sus largas caderas y dejando pasar unas más largas piernas tersas.

Sakura tampoco se imaginó encontrarse con alguien así. Esperaba una chica más normalita; con todo ese maquillaje encima y un buen vestido parecía una de esas "madonas" de colegio por las cuales la mitad del instituto suspira y que de un día a otro se convierten en modelos. Además el visible sonrojo en su rostro, los ojos tímidos y la boca llena y semiabierta le daba un toque sensual. Si fuese un chico se sentiría… Miró a Naruto:

—A buena hora que apareces —fue lo que pudo articular Naruto luego de llevarse el chasco de su vida. Esperaba ver un horrible ser aparecer tras la puerta, uno ridículo, unas piernas gordas y un vientre nada plano. Le hubiese sido más difícil tratar con ella en otro aspecto, más vestida así como una de las tantos modelitos la hacía parecer como el resto. Ella le miró bajo un grumo de pestañas que le llamó la atención; el color de sus ojos parecía suavizado por la oscuridad de su contorno, una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro y dio una corta reverencia.

— Naruto-kun.

Bien, eso último de verdad que no se lo esperaba. Se quedó estancado en el piso sin poder pensar en algo en concreto. Le sonreía, le hablaba en voz baja, abría esos labios suyos que hoy estaban más rosados que nunca, mecía esa falda sobre aquellas suaves piernas brillantes y luego decía su nombre de esa manera. Tragó saliva. Sería una larga reunión.

* * *

><p>Kurenai se encontró con la madre y la hermana luego de cinco horas de diferencia, estas mismas estaban cansadas de ya esperar y se habían tomado sin exagerar diez capuchinos entre las dos. Vieron a la mujer con una elegante bufanda de leotardo y quisieron invitarla a sentarse. A su lado una jovencita de cabellos con bucles y abrigo negro de botones amarillos y corte acampanado la acompanaba, era hermosa, seguramente una distinguida señorita.<p>

La madre volvió a ver a la joven cuando le pareció extrañamente familia. Era Hinata. Saltó de la sorpesa, precedida de la hermana que se percató mucho después…

— ¿Hija? ¿Qué te hiciste? —Se le acercó y tocó todo el cuerpo— ¡Estas perfecta! ¿Qué te hicieron?

Kurenai rió entre dientes:

— Ya todo está cerrado, hemos quedado fecha del primer movimiento, así como el de la entrevista. Los dos se han puesto de acuerdo en tratarse lo mejor posible, así que no veo ningún inconveniente. Hinata es una linda chica lograra captar las miradas de todos fácil —Kurenai abrazó por la espalda a Hinata con uno de sus brazos, generando una risita de camarería— Lo hiciste muy bien, no hubo ni peleas entre ustedes.

Hinata suspiró. Ojala hubiese sido así, aunque, a decir verdad Kurenai tenía razón las peleas habían bajado de nivel… podría ser… ¡Qué va! Hinata negó de solo pensarlo, seguro se darían tregua de una buena vez. Le contaría a Ino todo los pormenores de la reunión más tarde, también le quería mostrar su nuevo abrigo y todo el catalogo que le habían entregado para que practicase combinaciones. ¡Toda esa ropa sería suya! Claro, hablaría de eso y lo otro luego con ella solamente, no abriría la boca para con su familia, con lo indiscretos que eran.

Y con ese pensamiento siguió caminando por las calles luego de que pudo escapar de las preguntas de su madre y hermana.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno sí, he traido un LARGO capitulos, larguisimo, creo que ha sido uno de los capitulos más largos que he escrito de este fic, lo tienen merecido. Aquí empezamos con la publicación de actualizada de este fic y ahora todos los capitulos son NUEVOS, si, estoy tan feliz. Ya voy terminando el Fornicador, puedo actualizar mis otros fics, me he vuelto una persona responsable. Creo que me voy a tener que usentar por unos días, pero nada grave, como saben este fic lo estare actualizando maximo al mes, aunque lo más seguro es que le traiga más reciente. <em>

_Gracias a: **Nuharoo, FabianMTJ, Hatoshi, Hishina Namikaze Hyuga, Karliss, Meme-chan, Natsumi hhr nh, Kotomi, Hikary Gaega y Liseth.**__Siento mucho no poder responder a sus mensajes, los leí todos, pero tuve que corregir el capitulo y se me hizo tarde y tengo que salir corriendo a atender una diligencia, pero creanme que leí todos sus mensajes y me llenaron de mucha felicidad, son MUY lindos, gracias por responder a mis preguntas y a Hikary por su DM; los quiero mucho. Les dedico este capitulo y un fuerte abrazo. Espero comentarios, la proxima vez les prometo responderles como siempre. **  
><strong>_

_Un abrazo a todos y ya saben, no sean pichirres dejenme rewien. _

_Para los que le gustan las preguntas: _

**1. Qué va a hacer Naruto de ahora en adelante viendo a una Hinata totalmente distinta? **

**2. Para qué necesitara Gaara el dinero?**

**3. Qué relación hay entre Akatsuki-Iruka- Sasuke? **

**4. Qué relación hay entre Sasuke-Sakura?**

**5. Kiba lograga robar la atención de Hinata? **

**6. Neji estara emocionado por las nuevas noticias? **

**7. Hinata lograra trabajar en paz? **

_Para las chicas que le gusta la ropa, les dejo los modelitos de Hinata, tome referencia de estas tiendas japonesas super lindas:_

(1look: /ui/11/83/26/1310421073_226067726_ 2. Look2: /ui/4/81/22/1354566281_461937922_ . 3Look: . . 4Look (se fue con este, jeje, hacia frío): . )


	10. Vamos a dar un paseo, Hinata

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje Soez. Errores ortográficos (para mis lamentos).

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos a dar un paseo, Hinata.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tome tu mano suavemente, mis sentimientos no lograron llegar a ti<em>

* * *

><p>Ino abrió la puerta de la casa mientras le gritaba a la madre donde se encontraba el secador de cabello. Se quedó con los labios abiertos y los ojos desencajados al ver la figura de piernas largas, medias a las rodillas, falda de uniforme y hermoso abrigo negro. El acampanado de los bolsillos y cadera le confería la imagen de vestido, más el pecho militar con las solapas y cuello cerrado le daban elegancia y buena postura. El cabello le brillaba aún cuando la luz del porche estaba apagada. ¿Era una broma, no? ¡Una modelo había tocado la puerta de su casa! Cerró la puerta de la impresión y decidió que solo había sido una alucinación. Volvió sus pasos hacia la escalera, cuando tronó de nuevo el timbre esta vez con más insistencia.<p>

Yamanaka dudó con el cuerpo apoyado en la baranda, a cinco escalones del piso. La madre gritó desde la cocina: "Abre de una buena vez Ino, debe ser tu amiga Hinata". Ino negó aún en shock. "_No, me quieren hacer creer que es mi amiga, pero realmente debe ser otra persona_". El gritó de la madre ante la segunda serie de toques a la puerta la despertó del letargo: "_Ino, hazme el favor de abrir la puerta, no me hagas acercarme."_

Corrió por el recibidor llevándose el paraguas de por medio. Cuando abrió la puerta consiguió a una Hinata con los cachetes bien hinchados y las cejas fruncidas de la molestia, sin poder aún creérselo, recibió un sermón de parte de su amiga:

— ¡De que se trata esto, Ino! ¡Cerrarme la puerta en la cara! —cargaba también un lustroso bolso de charol que brillaba al igual que los botones dorados de la chaqueta. Ino se mojó los labios y tragó gordo— ¡Ino! ¿Ino?

Sus manos se fueron contra la figura para comprobar la tela; era tan suave como aparentaba ser. Se probó el bolso luego de arrebatárselo, desarregló su cabello y finalmente pinchó uno de sus cachetes ante la mirada horrorizada de Hinata, que decidía si mantener la distancia o salir corriendo. Ino sonrió con un escalofriante gesto de placer, que se le quedó grabado en el rostro, rió como una cacatúa herida y al final soltó:

— Realmente eres tú…—la euforia le tomó en ese mismo instante y jalando a su amiga dentro de su casa, saltaba por todos lados: arreglando y desarreglando el vestido de Hinata, así como la entrada de su casa— ¡Dios mio! ¡No puedo creerlo, realmente eres tú! ¡Hinata Hyuuga vestida con ropa de marca! ¡Hinata Hyuuga la novia de Naruto Namikaze!

Hinata estaba siendo hamaqueada por todo el recibidor y varias veces sus piernas golpearon contra un banco que había puesto la señora Yamanaka como decoración, este estaba al lado de una mesita con lámpara que también se tambaleó. Hinata estaba enrojecida; sabía que se veía totalmente distinta pero tampoco era para hacer una fiesta. Pudo notar la sombra del padre de Ino pasando de un cuarto a otro para escapar de la bulla y luego la madre que con una sonrisa le saludaba:

— ¿Cómo estas, Hinata? —la miró de arriba abajo sonriente— ¡Qué bien te ves! ¿Es por el novio, no? —volvió a desaparecer en la cocina dejando a una más acalorada Hinata que no sabía qué hacer entre los gritos de su amiga y los comentarios de todos. Aunó la madre de Ino alzando su voz para que se pudiera oír en el pasillo— ¡Por cierto, felicidades por pescar a alguien como Naruto Namikaze! ¡Tienes mucha suerte, Hinata-chan!

Antes de que pudiese dar unas apenadas gracias, que no sabía de dónde venían ya que ella no había hecho nada para conseguirlo o si quiera para estar feliz por dicha situación, Ino le jaló hacia su habitación mientras pedía explicaciones jugosas. Ya dentro del cuarto reinó el silencio:

— No puedo creerlo… —Ino que le había dado la espalda todo ese tiempo, le miró con lagrimas en los ojos— ¡Luego de tantos años te puedo ver vestida hermosa para un chico! ¡Mejor que eso, mi mejor amiga es famosa! ¡Es novia de un famoso!

Hinata se estaba empezando a cansar con la reacción de los demás. Ni Neji parecía "muy" preocupado ante la situación de ser novia de un artista de la envergadura de Naruto, todos estaban complacidos con dicha alocada idea. Se sentó en la cama en silencio sin ver a su amiga, no quería decirle nada sobre ese tema porque sentía que iba a explotar. Terminó tirándose en las sabanas con las manos en la cara; no quería pensar en nada, mucho menos en Naruto.

— ¿Hinata…? —Ino se sentó a su lado preocupada.

— No sé, no sé lo que estoy haciendo. ¡No he sido consecuente con lo que digo y hago! —Suspiró mientras lanzaba las manos al cielo, sentía que el abrigo le compactaba el pecho, aunque también parecían ser un montón de sentimientos queriéndose abrirse paso— Un momento siento que algo está correcto, al otro minuto le odio. Me gustan esas ropas… ¿Pero soy yo? ¿O es la novia de Naruto? ¡Todo es una farsa, pero creo que me agrada tener toda la atención! ¡No!

Se incorporó molesta. Ino no le entendía bien pero sabía que su amiga estaba confundida, se le podía ver en el rostro cuyos ojos querían mirar a todos lados sin ver a uno en particular. ¿Qué podría hacerle sentir tan incómoda?

— Cuando entre realmente pensé que había llamado su atención, digo, me trató tan bien… —Hinata miró a Ino con gran molestia— Odio a Naruto Namikaze, cerrado el caso. ¡Es un horrible hombre! ¡Cómo puede comportarse de esa manera, un momento ser agradable y otro un ogro!

— Espera…—Ino se sentó sobre sus rodillas mirando a Hinata— ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Paso algo con Naruto?

— Sí y no. No paso nada y a la vez paso todo. Quería restregarle en la cara que me podía ver bien si tenía la ropa adecuada, por eso me esforcé tanto en seguir ese manual, mi orgullo se infló… —Hinata escondió la cara en las manos— Yo de verdad pensaba que él me había visto con otros ojos y podríamos colaborar; que trabajaríamos en paz. ¡Pero no! ¡Todo lo que me había dicho era mentira! ¡Se estaba burlando!

"_Ahora entendiendo menos.",_ pensó Ino. Llevó sus manos hacia la boca de Hinata que quería seguir hablando. Le calló; las dos se miraron sorprendidas y terminaron riendo. Acostadas en la cama se quedaron un momento suspirando, había tantas cosas que pensar, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no habían podido hablar de ello con tranquilidad:

— Antes de que me hables que ocurrió en la reunión —Ino se volteó para ver mejor el perfil de su amiga, apoyando su cabeza en la palma de la mano— ¿Te gusta Naruto?

— ¡No! ¡Para nada! —gritó Hinata desencajada.

— Bien…— Ino se llevó la otra mano bajo la barbilla— ¿Te parece atractivo de alguna manera?

— Bueno… —una imagen sobre cómo se veía hoy con la sencilla camisa negra y los bluejeans azul oscuro le hizo querer decir que sí, más su forma de actuar la obligó a negar—, prefiero otro tipo de chicos.

Ino asintió aunque no estaba del todo segura de compartir esa idea:

— ¿No hay nada que puedas salvarle? ¿Algo, aunque sea minúsculo, que te agrade de él?

Ningún atributo se le venía a la mente, quiso poder decir que jamás se daba por vencido, pero hasta esa cualidad le hacía tener ganas de estrangularle. No podía imaginarse algo de Naruto que le resultase agradable más que sus ojos. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules.

— Sus ojos, y ni siquiera, porque siempre anda amargado… —Hinata fijó su mirada en la de Ino que parecía complacida con dichas palabras—. Amiga, empecemos a aceptar algo… ¡Yo no le agrado y el tampoco a mí! No voy a esforzarme en caerle bien.

Ino asintió contrariada. Tal vez ninguno de los dos se había dado tiempo para conocerse y de allí venía la tensa situación. Hinata no era una chica muy abierta para las nuevas amistades, mucho menos era simpática con todo el mundo, tal vez esto había logrado sacar lo peor de Naruto. ¿De verdad él era así? ¿Tan obstinado? ¿Por qué se comportaba de dicha manera? Debía tener un punto débil y Hinata debía conseguirlo para dejar las cosas en paz.

— No sé qué solución puede tener todo esto… —apoyó su pecho contra la almohada y hundiendo la mitad de su rostro le pidió a Hinata—, pero, cuéntame que paso hoy que te tiene tan molesta.

— ¡Claro! ¡Ya vas a ver porque digo que es un demonio! ¡Es que te juro que si pudiese estrangularlo lo haría con mucho placer!

_Kurenai fue la que le invitó a pasar luego de que el molesto silencio empezó a ensordecerles. Para su sorpresa, Naruto no era el único en esa habitación, también estaban presentes dos de los miembros de la banda y una linda chica que era la más encantada __— a simple vista—.__ Su rostro y cabello le parecían conocidos, pero, por los nervios no quiso detallarla demasiado. La mirada de Naruto la hacía sentir incomoda, no quería hablar con él porque temía decir algo que desatara su ira, quería de verdad cambiar la relación entre los dos y empezar a llevarse al menos con cortesía. _

_No le importaba lo que él pensara de ella, fácil podría esforzarse a que él cambiara su opinión. Si le agradaba el vestido y los tacones se los dejaría, solo quería que todo saliera bien y pudiese lo más pronto abandonar ese trabajo. No pensaba ser la novia de Naruto toda la vida, unos meses fingiendo no serían insoportables. _

— _¿Qué les parece? —Mostró Kurenai— Nos costó, pero creo que he conseguido el tipo de ropa que le queda perfecta. _

— _Pienso que has hecho un estupendo trabajo, Kurenai —acotó Kiba sonriendo, no pudo encontrar la mirada de Hinata porque tenía los ojos en el suelo. _

_Sasuke asintió, más no comentó nada. Sakura quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpida por una Kurenai emocionada por su éxito. Remitió a Naruto, que estaba estancado cerca de la mesa con la mano apoyada en la silla mientras miraba a Hinata. Tenía en el rostro un gran gesto de indecisión. _

— _¿Qué te parece, Naruto? —Kurenai sonrió cuando descubrió unos ojos azules sorprendidos. _

— _Se ve bastante bien —fue lo que logró decir, esto permitió que sus ojos se encontraran por unos segundos, Hinata los retiró apenada. _

_Se sentó en una silla desocupada que habían apartado especialmente para ella, tuvo cuidado de no arrugar el vestido, a su lado se colocó Naruto que había estado mudo luego de aquella respuesta. No quería verle a los ojos. Namikaze pensaba totalmente distinto. La verdad se veía como una chica de reparto, pero su comportamiento: su vergüenza y su mentón alzado, le seguían dando un aura distinta. Debía ser sincero: prefería el demonio que le gritaba; hubiese podido saber que decirle en esa situación. Pero así: actuando como una chica normal, tan delicada y atenta; se le sería imposible poder encontrar palabras adecuadas sin que no sonaran con intenciones de agradarle. Debía ya quitarse esa tonta sonrisa del rostro que siempre se le desarrollaba cuando veía una linda chica, era Hinata Hyuuga, más nadie. Poco a poco se fue enfriando hasta que pudo recuperar la tranquilidad, había sido un tonto al pensar que aquella gritona chica podía verse adorable. _

_Hinata decidió concentrarse en los otros presentes. El que estaba sentado al frente de ella era Sasuke Uchiha; lo conocía por las revistas de Ino. Era tan guapo como lo describían, aunque más alto y con el cabello más brillante. No hablaba, mas cuando se sentó una fría sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Hinata imaginó que había hecho ese gesto solo para agradarse; ya que sólo la hizo sentirse más tensa. Tenía fama de ser hombre frío y desalmado, aunque no quería juzgarlo a la primera vista por las descripciones de las mismas revistas que hablaban de un encantador Naruto _—_nada más alejado de la realidad_—._ A su lado estaba el chico sonriente, tenía una loca mirada perruna y el cabello revuelto marrón; parecía afable y amable. Podía jurar que esa persona debía ser Kiba Inuzuka; era él quien se había ofrecido a prestarle el dinero antes de que Iruka interviniese. No sabía si decir que era un tipo muy desprendido o tenía alguna intención oculta tras tanta sonrisita que le mandaba. _

_Suspiró cansada de tener que soportar todas las miradas. _

— _Esperaremos a Iruka, le acabo de notificar que ya estás lista —Kurenai la reconfortó colocando su mano en el hombro, le agradeció con la mirada un gesto familiar que le quitaba la rigidez al asunto. Quería escuchar a Iruka y largarse lo más rápido posible, estar cerca de un Naruto tan diferente, le producía nervios. _

_Decidió dar una tímida mirada hacia el puesto más alejado. La chica pelirosa estaba mirándola con una radiante sonrisa, tenía unos ojos de un hermoso verde claro, los labios largos y llenos, la piel blanca y bien tratada; todo su cuerpo era flaco pero esbelto; el cabello corto le daba distinción a un largo cuello y a unas clavículas marcadas. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la sonrisa de ella se hizo más amplia dejando pasar una perfecta dentadura y una mueca de diversión. _

— _¡Que linda que es! ¡Es aún más linda en persona! —Comentó Sakura mirando a Kurenai que sonriendo, asintió— ¡Tienes tanta suerte, Naruto! —Este último ni se dignó a mirarla— ¡Soy Haruno Sakura, me puedes llamar sólo Sakura! ¡Esperemos que seamos amigas! —se levantó para tenderle la mano. _

_¡Era Sakura Haruno! ¡La famosa modelo! ¡Mejor dicho: la exnovia de Naruto! Tragó hondo, quería estrecharle la mano con buenas intenciones, pero, se sentía contrariada sobre que pudiese entender Naruto sobre dicho gesto; después de todo, habían sido novios… ¿Se sentiría cómodo al saber que la chica que odiaba tocaba la mano de su ex? ¿Se sentiría bien que fuesen amigas? Mas cuando miró a Naruto su rostro no mostraba nada. La sonrisa que había estado en sus mejillas cuando entró, había desaparecido por completo y quedaban sus labios moviéndose por el fastidio, no le miraba ni a ella, ni a Sakura. _

_Se levantó también, trastabillando contra la mesa; y luego de mucho esfuerzo, logró tocar la mano de Haruno que sonrió sinceramente:_

— _Cualquier cosa que necesites o que tengas dudas, puedes acudir a mí. _

_La mano de Naruto la jaló hacia el asiento. Hinata cayó pasmada en la silla mientras miraba a su pareja; este no la veía a ella, si no a Sakura con un gesto de pocos amigos. Antes de que Hinata pudiese protestar por una actitud tan grosera, él habló:_

— _No te pases de lista, Sakura —Haruno abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Naruto, últimamente estaba obstinado— No sé cuáles son tus intenciones, pero mantente alejada, ¿Vale? _

— _¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Hinata molesta mientras se levantaba y lo miraba acusadoramente. Naruto no levantó la mirada, pero sentía sus ojos en su coronilla juzgándolo. No le interesaba lo que ella fuese a reprochar, ella no sabía nada. _

_La presencia de Iruka esfumó sus intenciones de seguir pidiéndole respuesta. Fue sólo dos toquecitos a la puerta y pasó con una sonrisa diciendo:_

— _¡Son excepcionales! Apenas se ven y ya están discutiendo… —Iruka abrió los brazos mientras sus mangas se replegaban. Llevaba un elegante traje azul verdoso, la corbata faltaba, mas lo bien planchada que estaba su camisa blanca le daba el aspecto de seriedad que merecía—, pelean como recién casados… ¿A qué no, Kurenai? _

_Hinata se dejó caer en la silla aún con la molestia alojada en la garganta. ¿Quién se creía Naruto? Tuvo que bajar la vista porque estaba segura que sus dientes rechinaban de la rabia y sus ojos se habían aguado por todas las palabras que pasaban por su mente describiendo a su "novio". Sintió el peso de Iruka cuando se apoyó en la mesa:_

— _Me imagino que ya saben todos los pormenores del plan, ¿No? Léanselo bien, no quiero errores —sonrió a Naruto— Las peleítas las dejan para los privados, ¿Vale? _

_No hubo respuesta de ningún de los dos. Namikaze miraba hacia la ventana sin intenciones de hablar, mientras que Hyuuga tenía las manos engarrotadas en la tela de su vestido. _

— _Bueno… creo que ya está todo listo —dijo mirando a Kurenai sorprendida por la brevedad de sus palabras— Estoy seguro de que tanto Hinata como Naruto lo harán perfecto. Este mismo lunes deberíamos iniciar en el colegio, les avisare la fecha de la entrevista. Estén tranquilos… —Iruka lanzó su mano dirección hacia Hinata asustándola, con una sonrisa se la ofreció, y esta para no insultarlo, se la agarró rápidamente. Sus dedos fueron apretados por los de él— Espero que te puedas llevar bien con todos y sigas el ritmo de la compañía, puede que sea algo agotador pero… estoy seguro de que te divertirás. Debes dar lo mejor de ti… ¿Vale? _

_Hinata asintió rápidamente. Sentía como si Iruka le hubiese puesto una gran responsabilidad en sus brazos. No había leído el contrato _—en cuanto a las clausulas—,_ pero si recordaba con claridad que el manual se refería a: __**la violación de alguna de las normas se precedería a las instancias legales de una clausula que no conocía.**__ No quería desconfiar, pero, tal vez, se había metido en la boca del lobo. _

_La reunión se dio por terminada unos minutos después de dicha conversación. Sasuke se quejaba entre en dientes sobre la inutilidad de su presencia, Kiba estaba más concentrado en tratar de buscar unas palabras con Hinata, pero las manos de Sakura lo guiaron fuera de la sala. Kurenai dio una corta reverencia y con los ojos llenos de respeto, susurró:_

— _Los dejare solos, deben tener muchas cosas de que hablar. _

_Sus pasos se escucharon hasta el pasillo siguiente. Hinata esperó que todos se alejaran para encarar a Naruto, pero él había sido más rápido y se dirigía a la puerta a paso apresurado. Tuvo que detenerlo tomando su mano, aunque el simple roce le hizo recordar sus palabras amables. _

— _Necesito hablar contigo… —empezó a decir sin soltar uno de los dedos de su mano, él seguía de espalda a ellas— Primero sobre lo que acaba de pasar con Sakura Haruno y segundo sobre cómo vamos a empezar a llevar las cosas de ahora en…_

— _Cállate —Fue lo único que escuchó mientras su mano era jalada para que sus dedos se soltaran de los de él— ¿No te dije ya que no tenía nada que hablar con una persona de tu clase?_

— _¿Perdón…? —Hinata no entendía su actitud, quería gritarle pero mantuvo la compostura— Ahora trabajamos juntos, lo mejor es llevarnos bien o al menos fingirlo. _

— _¿Trabajar juntos? —Naruto le sonrió con malicia— No, no lo pienso. Renunciaras pronto, no soportaras la presión de este mundo. Y yo no pienso quedarme con una persona como tú. _

_Hinata no podía creer cuanto descaró en una sola persona. ¿Pensaba que podía liberarse de ella con alguna artimaña? Ella no iba a renunciar: ella iba a pagar todo con un buen trabajo, aunque él no quisiera colaborar. Podían llevar las cosas en paz, quería dejar todos los impases atrás pero él seguía insistiendo en crear guerra. Lo agarró por la camisa y lo acercó violentamente a su cara. Ya estaba harta de él. _

— _No pienso renunciar, Naruto Namikaze. ¡Que te quede bien claro! —él, entre sorprendido y rabioso, le soportó la mirada. _

— _Bien, entonces, la pasaras muy pero muy mal. _

_Hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que él se zafó de sus manos. Las miradas de los dos estaban más furiosas que nunca, esto era una ruptura sin lugar a dudas. Hinata caminó rápidamente a la salida reprimiendo las ganas de golpearle. ¡Era lo que se merecía! _

_Volteó la mirada hacia el pasillo donde estaba Namikaze, que también la estaba mirando partir, le sacó el dedo corazón mientras gritaba a todo pulmón:_

— _¡Esto es la guerra!_

Ino le ofreció otra galleta cuando terminó el relato, tenía la boca llena de chocolates, así que, cuando abrió los labios un hilillo del mismo se derritió por todo su mentón:

— Yo pienso que no le debes hacer caso —se limpió el mentón— Deberían darse tiempo para conocerse.

— ¿No estás escuchando, Ino? —Protestó Hinata levantándose de la cama— Trate, le di una oportunidad para llevarnos bien, o al menos respetarnos. ¡Pero él la mando al diablo! ¡Ahora va a conocer a Hinata Hyuuga! ¡No lo voy a ofender no, para nada, resistiré magistral a todas sus emboscadas! ¡Va a quedar como un completo imbécil!

Ino no sabía en qué iba a terminar todo esto, pero conociendo a su amiga no iban a parar a buen camino. Quiso decirle que aprovechara el momento, la ropa y al mismo Naruto para disfrutar de los placeres de los famosos sin pensar mucho en si hacía un buen trabajo o no, después de todo no a cualquiera se le permitía ser la novia del ídolo de Japón.

* * *

><p>Sakura iba caminando con el maletín en la mano derecha y el café en la otra, debía llegar temprano a la cesión de fotos y todo el papeleo de los diseños se lo habían dejado a cargo. No tenía secretaria porque se sentía autosuficiente; había estudiado contaduría pública y diseño, podía encargarse de unos cuantos trasmites legales —sabía cómo se movía el mundo dentro de la moda y fuera de ella—. Los bluejeans y el blazer siempre la acompañaban: eran su <strong>outfit<strong> favorito, siempre combinaba uno y el otro con una bufanda la cual la caracterizaba. Hoy había tendido por la chaqueta negra y los pantalones claros algo usados, unos tacones altos marrones y una bufanda de animalprint.

Iba apurada y el café se tambaleaba. No se había quitado los lentes y la presión de llegar tarde le estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en la ulcera que se produjo al no comer bien la temporada pasada. Estaba a dos pasillos de la sala de fotografía cuando escuchó una voz que la llamaba:

— ¡Te estaba buscando Sakura! —Iruka venía caminando solo por el angosto pasillo de paredes falsas. La hilera de puertas con sus identificativos le dieron un terrible mareo, sin embargo sonrió resuelta.

— ¿Sí?

— Venga conmigo a mi oficina, necesito hablar sobre un negocio… —pasó su mano por el codo de ella cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y la atrajo hacía así, llevándola al ascensor— ¡Esta usted hoy muy guapa! ¿Sed de fotografía?

— Sí, iba retrasada —intentó excusarse Sakura tratando de conseguir una manera de escapar de Iruka.

— Tranquila, le dire a Kurenai que informe que el retraso se debe a mi llamado.

Luego de una corta caminata llegaron al ascensor cuyas puertas ya estaban abiertas. Iruka marcó al número 30 y le sonrió complacido cuando las puertas de vidrio se cerraron. Era una cabina redonda, toda de cristal, pisos de espejo y barandilla de acero. La vista daba al recibidor y bajo ellos estaba el jardín y la fuente que se alzaba bajo sus pies dando la sensación de caída libre hacia el agua. El recibidor eran aproximadamente ocho pisos de pared de vidrio en donde se distribuía la vigilancia, recepción, pasillos a otras alas del edificio y sillones de espera, al frente estaban las terrazas ejecutivas y algunos salones de fotografía menor, cuando se pasaba el cielo despejado y se empezaba a subir por el concreto puro es que comenzaban las oficinas.

El piso 25 eran los camerinos de los artistas más famosos, el 26 el comedor y sala de té, el 27 era la sala de reuniones y otras habitaciones menores más privadas; y el 28 constaba del salón de dispersión, el piso 30 era sólo la oficina de Iruka con cascada interna, pecera y un gran salón sin uso aparente. La oficina era aún más grande y tenía espacios perdidos entre tan pocos muebles y cuadros. Según Iruka era minimalista.

Sus tacones sonaron cuando tocaron el piso de madera de la oficina. Se quedó estancada al ver una figura de hombros largos sentada en una de las sillas frente a la mesa de Iruka. Sentía las piernas temblar por los nervios y el cansancio. La voz que se alzó por toda la instancia la hizo reprimir un gemido.

— ¿Necesitabas algo, Iruka? —el cuerpo de Sasuke impulsó la silla hacia Iruka descubriendo que Sakura también estaba presente. El buen humor y la sonrisa se le cuajo en el rostro. ¿Qué hacia esa tipa allí?

— Sí, necesitaba hablar con los dos —observó Iruka subiendo las mangas de su traje y sentándose en la silla sin hacer mucho ruido. Ordenó algunos papeles y cuando percató que Sakura aún no se sentaba al lado de Sasuke, la invitó con una mano y un gesto gracioso— Tranquila, Sakura-san. No mordemos.

"_Hable por usted, Iruka-san",_ pensó ella mientras llevaba el portacarpetas a su pecho y avanzaba hacia el lado de aquella figura tan temible. Sasuke la odiaba, ella no podía pensar igual, pero le tenía cierto resentimiento. Algún día podría lograr odiarlo también, estaba segura.

—¿Y de que trata todo esto, Iruka? —Sasuke trató de sonar amistoso, pero pareció más desesperado por salir corriendo de allí. El aludido levantó la vista y asistiend contestó:

— Tengo un trabajo publicitario muy importante en manos y necesito una pareja. ¡Estaba pensando que ustedes son perfectos! —Sasuke frunció el cejo y Sakura trató de decir algo pero nada salió de la boca— Hubiese elegido a Naruto con Sakura, siempre han trabajado bien juntos, pero ahora que lo tenemos atado a otro negocio no me queda más nada que, mientras Hinata sea demasiado inexperta, dejárselo a ustedes. Estoy seguro que una linda chica rosa y un guapo chico misterioso entonaran por completo.

Hubo un largo silencio que no agradó a Iruka. Subió la mirada de los papeles que había comenzado a leer.

— ¿Cuento con ustedes, no?

Sakura asintió en una reverencia y excusándose de que llegaría tarde al set se apuró a escapar de tan incómoda situación. Sasuke aguardó a que le delegaran los papeles sobre dicho trabajo y compañía para investigar un poco sobre ella, salió de la estancia sin reverencia y pensando: "_Por qué de todas las chicas de esta puta compañía me tiene que tocar exactamente ella_".

* * *

><p>El Lunes fue un día agotador en el colegio. La mitad de la escuela la ignoraba, quizás más de la mitad, había profesores que tampoco deseaban tener mucho contacto con ella. Hinata estaba más calmada que de costumbre, se fue a comer con su amiga a la azotea mientras se reía por la cara que pondrían cuando se enteraran que aún era novia de Naruto Namikaze. Quería verlos disculparse.<p>

— Sabes… últimamente he estado hablando con Shikamaru. —soltó Ino paro luego tomar un poco de jugo. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Shi-ka-maru? —pronunció todo modificado por el pan que estaba mascando. Ino asintió apoyando la cabeza en el enrejado, le sonrió distante al mirarla.

— Sí… ¿Soy una tonta verdad? —suspiró y recuperando el ánimo— ¡Deberías presentarme algún amigo de Naruto! ¡Así tal vez me sacó a mi ex de la cabeza!

— Pero… ¿Hablaron para qué? ¿Están de nuevo juntos? —Hinata tragó gordo— ¿De nuevo con ese que te dejo por otra?

— No quiero hablar de eso, Hinata —susurró agotada. Se levantó queriendo recuperar la energía— ¡Vamos ensayemos de nuevo lo que le vas a decir a Naruto!

Torció el gesto; Ino se traía algo entre manos.

* * *

><p>Gaara se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Las mesas de té eran bajas y las tazas de porcelana pintada brillaban bajo la luz que entraba en el dojo. El padre y hermano estaban vestidos con el Hakama tradicional y tenían los rostros inexpresivos.<p>

Colocó el sobre en la mesa muy cerca de la tetera, que se encontraba en las delicadas manos de ella. Sus largos brazos desmontados en el kimono le conferían una belleza incomparable. Quería verla un rato y admirar como su piel blanca se oponía a la tela roja, le hubiese gustado tenerla así días anteriores.

Matsuri no miraba al rostro de ninguno de esos hombres, estaba muy concentrada en el calor de la tetera y el humo que desprendía desde la boquilla. Solo movió los ojos para ver como el sobre se arrastraba por la mesa, era de un blanco puro, bien cerrado.

— Aquí están 300 mil yenes —susurró Gaara dando una corta reverencia— Espero que esto quede entre nosotros como un secreto, no quisiera…

La palma abierta se estampó contra la mesa haciendo que las tazas se volcaran y derramaran todo su líquido hirviente. Matsuri corrió a limpiar el desastre que había producido su padre.

— ¡Bastardo…! —gruñó a lo bajo mientras el hijo mayor sin quitar los ojos de Sabaku retenía a su padre por el brazo. Parecía que su pierna había craqueado por el mismo ímpetu de la exclamación y ahora se apoyaba con su mano conteniendo el dolor— Maldito bastardo… ¿Crees que valemos sólo eso? ¡Te voy a matar!

La mesa terminó por volcarse entera derramando todo el contenido de la tetera sobre las manos de Matsuri. Esta dio un alarido de emergencia que fue suplido por la madre que había estado detrás del biombo todo el tiempo, con un paño mojado envolvieron los dedos de ella que estaban enrojecidos por el agua hirviente. El padre miraba alternativo a Gaara y a su hija que sufría de la quemadura, el hermano también tuvo que acercarse para aplicar una pomada en la delicada piel de su hermana.

Gaara fue el único que no se movió más que para que la mesa no le golpeara. Veía tan lamentable imagen desde su altura. Matsuri estaba demacrada y sus familiares la consentían.

— No entiendo que desea…—murmuró sin dejar de ver a la mujer, y luego para sincerarse intercambio una mirada con el padre— ¿Qué desea?

— Usted sabe bien que deseo —escupió el hombre y dando un paso cerca de el joven no se movió más que su voz— ¡Lárguese de mi casa maldito bastardo! ¡Lárguese y no vuelva!

Lo único que logró sacarlo de la casa fueron las manos de un servidor y el hermano que lo tiraron a la tierra de la calle ensuciando su traje, las puertas estuvieron cerradas antes de que pudiese protestar. El sobre con los trescientos mil yacía cerca de él, sucio de tierra y arrugado. Lo recogió con pesar:

— Ahora, ¿qué se supone que haga…?

* * *

><p>Caminó por la calle principal luego de cinco minutos de haber sonado el timbre del colegio. Tenía el abrigo que le había cedido la SBS; porque la chaqueta del colegio no era muy abrigada. Metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras sus compañeras la adelantaban con una mirada de envidia. Se sintió engrandecida, seguro querían un abrigo tan bonito como el que le habían cedido. ¿Qué pasaría si le agregaba la entrada de Naruto?<p>

Estas mismas chicas saltaron más delante de la impresión. Hinata adelantó el paso, no quería que se corriera el rumor y formaran un tumulto que arruinase todo. Las chicas siguieron caminando no sin formar un ruido de risas y murmullos que llevaron por toda la calle, adelantó el paso y se detuvo en la calle ciega.

Concentrado en el celular parecía no percatarse de su llegada. Carraspeó hasta conseguir su atención, allí su expresión calmada cambió a una molesta.

— Llegas tarde… —más bajo que esto, aunó— ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?

— No todo lo hago a propósito —declaró Hinata en un su susurró mientras daba una bien meditada reverencia— No esperaste más de cinco minutos.

— La hora en que quedamos era exacta —respondió mientras caminaba calle afuera. De nuevo un gritillo de chicas les llamó la atención, volvió la cabeza—, seguramente te estuviste luciendo en tu salón sobre que ibas a reunirte con Naruto Namikaze, ¿No?

— No tengo infantilerias de ese tipo…—salió caminando a su lado—, además, no hay nada que pueda emocionarme en reunirme contigo.

— Respuesta incorrecta —comenzaron a caminar mientras hablaban en voz baja, los alumnos iban por la otra calle todos conmocionados y ruidosos—. Se un poco más cariñosa querida; tenemos mucho público, no sería bueno para ti que te escuchasen diciendo feas frases a tu amor.

Hinata reprimió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y le sonrió mirándole:

— Para nada, yo nunca tendría malas respuestas para mi Naruto-kun.

— ¡Que linda! —él también sonrió con normalidad, era un buen actor— Eres una monada, había olvidado lo bella que te ves siendo sarcástica.

— Y yo cuando eres cínico, eres como un príncipe azul —se agarraron la mano cuando esa frase terminó. Naruto en un gesto de cabrearla llevó dicha mano gélida y suave a su boca, la beso rápidamente con cariño, como si fuese la mano de Shion.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Preguntó Hinata alarmada con las mejillas sonrojadas— Eso no estaba en lo que habíamos hablado.

— Tampoco estaba en lo que habíamos hablado de que fueses una chica que se vendiese por dinero —bajó la mano bruscamente sin soltar la de ella—, me has decepcionado mucho Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata se detuvo molesta sin dejarle de mirar, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle una gran grosería se percató de los reporteros infiltrados en los ramales. Hinata tragó saliva.

— A todas las chicas nos gusta el dinero, las cosas lindas —siguió hablando cínica—, la ropa cara y los zapatos de marca. ¡Gracias por el abrigo!

La sonrisa torcida de Naruto la hizo mirar a otro lado. No sabía si estaba logrando no exteriorizar sus sentimientos, pero le costaba no dejarle una cachetada en la cara. Le apretó la mano en forma de venganza.

— De nada, cuando la vi pensé que era para ti. No estaba equivocado, es tan sobria y aburrida como lo eres tú.

Hubo otro intervalo de silencio. Quería terminar esto de una buena vez, no le quería seguir viendo esa sonrisa burlona en los labios.

— Te extrañaba, Naruto-kun. Me he sentido sola todo este tiempo.

Aunque la frase en sí sólo tenía un sentido practicado cuando lo dijo se sintió un poco extraña. Su voz había bajado y se sentía grave; monótona, como si una parte de ella lo dijese no aprendido, si no ya sabido, deseado.

— Siempre has sido una persona solitaria, tienes cara de serlo —respondió Naruto sin saber realmente si esa descripción encajaba con Hinata, más sus palabras provocaron que ella lo mirara— Estas últimas semanas también me he sentido confundido, creo que también he estado solo.

Los dos afirmaron sólo por hacer algo y sus manos se separaron, algo en sus cuerpos les informó que si esas palabras hubiesen sido verdaderas lo más normal era no querer estar tan cerca del otro por la vergüenza. Las respiraciones llenaron toda la calle, un carro que pasaba a su lado cogió el espacio con su sonido, el vaho de sus suspiros que quedaba como humo alrededor de su cara. Naruto afirmó cuando llegaron a la intercepción de la panadería.

— Siento lo que paso con las fans y las declaraciones que tuvieron algunos medios —esto le salió sincero porque aunque deseaba que dejase de ser su novia, no se sentía satisfecho con lo que le habían dicho. Se había cabreado al verla golpeada— ¿Estabas asustada?

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y negó luego de darse cuenta que esta última pregunta era hecha para el quedar como un buen chico preocupado. Él no tenía porque sentir pena o compasión por ella, después de todo, eran enemigos que se querían anotar una ganancia personal.

— Claro que no, tus fans no me dan miedo, me agradan —mintió. Naruto no podía creer que lo dijese tan fácil sin dudar—, aunque alguna si se sobrepaso no les guardo rencor. Tú tampoco deberías hacerlo —concluyó con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Claro. Lo había metido en la boca del lobo; colocando en mala posición en frente de sus fans. Era una vil maldita. Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar ella lo interrumpió. Lo estaba arengando como aquella vez; cuando se conocieron, pensaba tenderle una trampa que quedase grabada en la mente de los presentes y en las cámaras escondidas.

— Me tenía más sorprendida tu noviazgo con Sakura Haruno, ella es una linda chica —llevó un mechon de su cabello tras la oreja que le dio viveza al comentario—, es simpática también. ¿Se llevan bien, no? ¡Tienes suerte, Naruto-kun!

Era su oportunidad para lucirse y que el comentario anterior quedase en el olvido:

— No tengo ninguna suerte; Sakura no es mi novia…—hubo un momento de silencio en donde Hinata fingió sorpresa— la verdad es que no podría cambiarte tan fácilmente, mucho menos todo lo que hemos vivido.

Claro, jamás se le olvidaría todas sus jugadas sucias desde la vez que descubrió su identidad en la panadería, la vez que se hizo pasar por su amante, la otra en donde negó ser su novia al frente de los medios, las tantas veces rechazado y por supuesto esta última. ¡Ninguna! ¡La haría pagar todas!

Los labios de Hinata temblaron ante aquellas palabras. Si no fuese Naruto, si no otro chico, en otra situación, le hubiese parecido una gran frase. Mas, ahorita sólo era una forma sosa de salvarse el pellejo con las palabras del manual, muchas chicas iban a enloquecer con la suculenta prueba de su "bondad" y "romanticismo".

Hinata se detuvo en el cruce de una de las calles, haciendo que Naruto retrocediera unos pasos:

— Creo que es mejor que vaya yendo a mi casa…—susurró llevándose el cabello hacia uno de los extremos de su hombro, parpadeó cuando Naruto le contestó:

— Déjame llevarte, cerca de aquí está mi carro…—empezó a caminar por el rallado cuando Hinata lo detuvo con la voz.

— No, está bien, de todas maneras pensaba tomar el tren. —Hinata le sonrió hipócritamente— Gracias de todas maneras.

Él lo había dicho enserio, quería llevarla a su casa para así poder insultarla en el carro a solas. Se acercó con el intento de convencerla.

— ¿Estás segura? —con cada paso estaba más cerca su mano de rozar su rostro. Hinata asintió semi sonrojada cuando sus cuerpos quedaron a escasos centímetros unos del otro. Podía oler su colonia suave y sentir su respiración sobre su frente moviendo la pollina; acariciándole— Bien, no voy a obligarte —sonrió autosuficiente. Cuando se acercaba a Hinata su poca experiencia le hacía sentir seguro, ella temblaba en inocencia—, estamos en contacto, Hinata.

Y dicho su nombre con un deleite de enamorado fue acercando su rostro al de ella. Hinata se quedó congelada: ¡Eso no estaba en el manual! Tampoco es como si pudiese rechazarlo delante de tanto reportero infiltrado. El olor de menta que desprendía su boca cada vez estaba más a la altura de su nariz y labios, sintió un largo escalofrío y tragó gordo.

¡Él la iba a besar de nuevo!

* * *

><p>Y pues sí; este es el nuevo capítulo que quedó más como un cap de transición —aunque quedaron echadas ciertas cartas—. ¿Naruto besara a Hinata? No puedo confirmarlo; ni negarlo —Era obvio… ¿eh? —; pero sólo dire que el próximo capítulo estará bastante revelador se nos viene la rueda de prensa y estará en juego muchas cosas con nuestros otros personajes. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo y también muchísimas gracias por sus mega-hermosos comentarios; de verdad, un millón de abrazos, sobre todo a:<p>

**Hishina Namikaze: **Gracias por ser la que primero comento; espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y pues sí, Hinata es una sufrida pero no creas se librara de esta.

**Poison Girl 29:** Gracias por comentar; y qué bueno que no sepas cómo va la trama (¿?) Jajaja, así te sorprendo. Un abrazo.

** :** Muchas gracias por tu comentario; espero seguir leyéndote (:

**Meme-chan:** Ya va a empezar el romance; aunque sabes cómo me gusta atrasar las cosas así que poco a poco todo a su tiempo se va a desarrollar esta historia. Gracias por siempre comentar, un abrazo.

**Stella-chan:** Jajaja me gustan tus raras analogías y sí la técnica Hyuuga tiene muchos adeptos (Aunque en mi caso no puedo aplicarla, decepcionaría). Sobre celos, habrá y mucho: Shion, por ejemplo es un pilar de los celos en este fic; pero Hinata también puede ser cortejada y mire que activamente; pero no dire de quien JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Un abrazo y gracias por comentar.

**LuisaEs:** Gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme un comentario, un abrazo gigante y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Le Sofia: **Amo tus comentarios, Le Sofi~. Primero porque son largos, bellos y me dan muchas ideas para mejorar y superarme; segundo porque eres una de mis escritoras favoritas y simplemente verte pasar por uno de mis fics me hace muy pero muy feliz. Este tipo de temáticas de amores que surgen de "inconvenientes" son muy deseables, jajaja, pero para lamento (o felicidad) mi fic se va para otro lado por completo. Gracias por lo de narración; espero que aún este a la altura (Este capítulo no me gusto tanto) y sobre Iruka; pues sí: será un elemento determinante. La familia Hyuuga está metida en unos cuantos embrollos más, un poco más complicado que simplemente ser unos aprovechadores; pero eso será más adelante y la técnica Hyuuga es legendaria (¿?) así que la seguiremos viendo a través del fic. Los errores ortográficos son mi super talon de Aquiles; soy pésima lo sé, tratare de esforzarme. Le coloque Doushite porque hay una canción japonesa que me gusta mucho y se llama así, además me parecía que sonaba bien aunque la traducción no tanto; así que no tiene nada de especial. Sobre SBS; tiene que ver con mi lado coreano (¿?), es una compañía de entretenimiento coreana muy famosa y pues tome su nombre prestado con cierta modificación. Gracias por comentar, un abrazo.

**Kotomi:** El sufrimiento de Naruto es nuestro placer (¿?) Vale, no, pero uno se divierte. Gracias por leer mis fics y dejarme comentarios, un abrazo gigante.

**Mitsuko:** Gracias por comentar y que bueno que seas una lectora SasuSaku; este fic también tendrá algo de esa pareja así que siéntete cómoda de acceder al vicio del NaruHina y esperar un poquito de la parejita rosaxnegro.

**Nuharoo:** Que bueno que te haya parecido divertido el capitulo! Es de lo que más me cuesta hacer; reir. Gracias por la suerte, hoy estoy muchísimo más libre, dentro de una semana YA NO MÁS; uf.

**Natsumi:** Gracias por comentar, Natsu-chan, también por contestar a mis preguntas; dejame decirte que estas bastante cerca de adivinar los aconteceres; pero no te voy a decir JAJAJAJA; espero que sigas leyendo un abrazote.

**Hikari:** Mi bella Hikari; tus hermosos y largos comentarios me encantan. Gracias por comentar las preguntas y darme tus opiniones; como siempre tienes muy buen acercamiento; aunque como has dicho Gaara esta algo… (¿?) limbo… JAJAJA. Aunque en este capitulo espero haber quitado algunas dudas; o creado más, como sea. Sobre tus preguntas con preguntas; es inevitable pero para no expoliarte; no te responderé JAJA. Ok no. De verdad, muchísimas gracias y espero verte comentando por aquí de nuevo; sobre Tenten (Te contestare esta…) es una chica normal; nadie del otro mundo, alguien de Ashima, así que por los momentos nada que preocuparse con ella. Neji mientras tanto, bueno sobre él no voy a hablar mucho (¿?)

**Pepo-chan:** No te disculpes: en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar un comentario tuyo me vale mil soles (¿?). Te entiendo cuando uno esta agotado no puede meterse a la computadora porque simplemente uno tiene que despejar la mente en otra cosa. Sobre tus comentarios en el fic: Primero que nada gracias por comentar y segundo por tus apreciaciones: son muy importantes para mi. La técnica Hyuuga fue algo de último momento y así nació para quedarse. Sobre Kiba sí, es cierto tipo de pervertido hacia las chicas "tradicionales"; así que ni Ino, ni ninguna chica que no sea Hinata le resultara difícil. Sobre Gaara creo que este capítulo deja otra posibilidad en la mesa; aunque no dire mucho. Sasuke e Itachi tendrán bastante protagonismo en este fic; aunque claro está que no tanto como nuestra parejita; la pregunta de Sakura no te la podre contestar ): pero ya te imaginaras por qué. Esta historia estará larguísima, Pepo, así que tengo varias alternativas para su final (aunque la idea ya está más o menos fija); eso si sufriremos un poco antes. Lamento las faltas ortográficas; jum ): nunca puedo publicar algo perfect (aunque es medio imposible). Gracias por tus bendiciones, espero que también tus dedos mágicos estén en perfectas condiciones.

**Sasaki:** Yo también te amo (¿?) Y a Neji (que bello ese hombre). Este capitulo salió más cortito, pero el próximo si estará largote (Te avise, eh?). Gracias por responder las preguntas, no puedo decirte nada sin spoliarte el desenlace, pero sólo puedo comentar que me has dado varias ideas; excepto con lo de Hanabi: Tranquila, son primos nada más, sólo que Hinata es muy unida a él y su hermana la fastidia un poco "quitándoselo", Neji es de Tenten (Y nosotras…).

**Pierrot:** Gracias por comentar Pierrot; también bienvenido a leer mi fic y ser un nuevo lector, un abrazo gigantesco. Sobre los tacones; sí, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo: ODIO LOS TACONES CON TODA MI ALMA.


	11. Rueda de Prensa

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje Soez. Violencia (¿?).

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Rueda de Prensa<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Quiero guardarme todas estas respuestas para mí, no quiero decírselas a nadie más<em>"

* * *

><p>La brisa de invierno estaba impregnada del olor seco del aire. Lo único que odiaba de esa temporada es que estaba desprovista de olores naturales, sólo podía distinguir a lo lejos un suave aroma a pescado frito. Claro, y el olor a menta que desprendía la boca de Naruto.<p>

Tenía la boca muy cerca de la suya, podía jurar que imaginaba la suavidad de sus labios. Debía ser sincera siempre había imaginado que los labios de un hombre eran rugosos y secos, juraba que tocarlos no sería placentero pero se seguía haciendo porque era una prueba de amor. Pensaba que el beso era como el sexo: un acto doloroso.

Había un barullo de gritillos al otro lado de la calle. Podía sentir las miradas de los demás sobre su persona y ella respirando el mismo oxigeno de él. Los dos tan cerca sin mirarse a los ojos. Sentía la mirada de él sobre sus labios y los tenía resecos por el frío, seguramente estarían dolorosamente cuarteados. No se había echado brillo para humedecerlos.

Quiso llevarse la mano a la boca para comprobar que estuviesen preparados para recibir a los de Naruto. No sabía por qué— se imagina que por su inexperiencia— pero se sentía sumamente nerviosa de no poder complacer la demanda de él. Los labios de Naruto eran suaves. Eran los primeros labios que había tocado con su boca y sabían bien. Quería también que para él fuese la misma sensación. Le causaría vergüenza descubrir que era un acto desagradable besarla. Seguro se burlaría.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto, haciendo un remolino de suspiros —de sus compañeras— que le llegó de pleno a la cara produciendo que abriera los ojos de la impresión. Subió la mirada para encontrarse con las comisuras de burla y los ojos llenos de risa.

— Tus labios…—indicó con su dedo tocándolos bruscamente—, hay labiales para arreglar eso.

Hinata palideció al principio, pero, cuando el carcajeó en pleno de su cara y llevó su mano para desordenar su cabello, sintió que la cara le ardía como una candela. Las orejas se le pusieron frías y no podía respirar de la vergüenza.

¡Maldito! ¡Lo había hecho a propósito! No pudo responderle porque ya se había despedido de ella y caminaba por la empinada vereda que llevaba a la calle principal de esa zona residencial. Cuando lo vio desaparecer en el pavimento se llevó la mano a los labios restregándolos, como había supuesto estaban secos y pelados por el crudo invierno de diciembre.

* * *

><p>— El apartamento tiene vista al lago…—el hombre abrió las cortinas translucidas y jaló la palanca para que la ventana de marco blanco; pulcro, se abriese en su totalidad. Entraba una brisa agradable que estaba mezclada por el olor de pez que desprendía las orillas del Nao Den; el lago que quedaba a las adyacencias del puente que conectaba Tokio con Saitama—, se está cerca del tren así que el desplazamiento es oportuno, también es una calle tranquila cerca de aquí hay un supermercado y una pescadería.<p>

Gaara se asomó por la ventana cuando el hombre la desocupó. Era una pequeña ciudad depresiva, de edificios grises y grandes monolitos industriales que habían dejado de funcionar o cuya producción había producido en sus fachadas una humarada negra. Las calles estaban bien señalizadas y al final de cada gruta había una larga hilera para colocar las bicicletas; el autobús también pasaba al frente de aquella fila de edificaciones de cuatro pisos y fachadas blanco perlado.

Miró al interior, no había ni un mueble. La cocina era de impecable blanco, con horno y nevera incorporada. Dos habitaciones a la derecha, pequeñísimas eso sí, con closet de puertas blancas inmaculadas y percheros particulares. Un solo baño, bastante reducido. No había comedor sólo una mesa de bar que serviría de desayuno, almuerzo y cena. La sala era un alargado recinto que tenía tamaño aceptable, el ventanal constaba de seis paneles de vidrios montados en grupos de tres encima de los otros. Los de arriba abrían al jalar la palanca saliendo impulsados lentamente hacia arriba, dejaban un mediano espacio para que el aire circulara. Los de abajo eran fijos y sólo servían para dar luz. Si se mantenían las cortinas abiertas la casa se iluminaba por completo, no eran muchos metros y la entrada era un reducido pasillo de paredes falsas para que no se divisara la cocina al entrar. Eran sólo 50 metros.

— Está bien distribuido —comentó Gaara apoyándose en el marco de la ventana—, parece más grande de lo que es.

— Tiene usted razón —el hombre se acercó a la cocina abriendo el grifo— Servicio de agua todos los días, calentador central, buena seguridad, aire acondicionado incorporado y viene con los equipos electrodomésticos incluidos. Sólo seiscientos millones de yenes.

— ¿Qué hay de la calle, es segura? —preguntó Gaara asomándose, se veía un lugar solitario.

— Por supuesto, es muy tranquila.

— ¿No es demasiado sola? —Miró hacia el promotor—, es para una mujer.

— Claro que no, estará encantada. Hay un parque a las cercanías para niños y perros. Los vecinos en su mayoría son personas mayores. Hay patio interno con jardín y puestos de reciclaje. La mayoría de las personas trabajan en la industria así que casi nunca están por las tardes, pero en la noche son edificios siempre habitados.

Seguía teniendo mala sensación con la ubicación, la calle ciega al final donde estaba parada la camioneta la hacía una urbanización con una sola salida.

— ¿Qué hay sobre los vecinos? ¿Respetan la privacidad? —preguntó sin verle.

— Bueno, son personas mayores, la mayoría matrimonios. Es un barrio tranquilo, a decir verdad.

El sonido de una risa le hizo mirar hacia la calle, venían corriendo un grupo de tres niños que traían en las manos un papagayo. Hablaban a alta voz entre sí subiendo las escaleras de la residencia; ruidosos. Sonrió, esa era una imagen cálida que le recordaba su hogar —al menos los momentos felices—.

— Sí, me gusta este lugar.

* * *

><p>Ino iba trotando por la principal con los audífonos cuando divisó el stang de periódicos y golosinas. Trotó devolviéndose, no iba a caer en la tentación de comerse un chocolate mientras se ejercitaba.<p>

Quería estar bella. Ya lo era, pero quería su cuerpo perfectamente tonificado para que cuando se cruzara con Shikamaru en algún Goukon o en la calle caminando con su nueva novia pudiese restregarle con una minifalda lo lindas que eran sus piernas. La verdad no era como si lo extrañase, tal vez a veces lo hacía, pero se sentía más herida por la traición que por que la dejase de querer.

¡Necesitaba a alguien urgente! ¡Alguien que la ayudase a olvidar! Ella ya era una chica crecida, quería tener un chico por una noche y luego desecharlo. Exacto, quería tener una loca noche en donde dejara al sexo opuesto en el suelo y luego reírse victoriosa. Eso le traería de vuelta la confianza.

¡Claro!

Pero… primero comería algunas botanas. Miró hacia el quiosco que ahora estaba más lejos de su alcance. No podía, un pequeño caramelo no le vendría mal, después de todo era lo suficientemente bonita para enamorar a quien se le propusiera… ¡Mente positiva!

Corrió con fuerza y determinación hacia el quiosco pero cuando fue acercándose cada vez las ganas de comer se fueron yendo; así como las de correr, ejercitar, conquistar, amar, odiar, todo. Se quedó sin aire al frente la mesa de periódicos, con las manos en los muslos trató de recuperar el aliento que estaba congelado y los pulmones que le dolían.

Había sido una mala idea sudar con el invierno desatado. Pero tenía cinco kilos que no le gustaban, deseaba llegar a ese peso ideal, el que tenía antes de Shikamaru.

Volvió los ojos a la portada del periódico de farándula. El titular velaba con poderosas letras mayúsculas: **"Naruto Namikaze insiste en su noviazgo con la misteriosa chica de Ashima".**

¿Ashima? Ese lugar le sonaba conocido. Se incorporó y acercándose al papel pudo distinguir que las figuras cortadas por el doblez pertenecían a una parte de Naruto y la otra de Hinata. Tomó el periódico con violencia y lo abrió apurada. La imagen se le estampó en el cerebro. Un Naruto más guapo que nunca con una sonrisa ladina divertida peligrosamente cerca de su amiga que estaba pasmada y sonrojada. Sus labios a sólo escasos centímetros.

Arrugó el papel del periódico mientras lanzaba un gritillo de emoción y saltaba de un lado a otro. El dueño del quiosco se asomó para constatar de que todo está bien, al descubrir que únicamente era una chica gritando con el periódico en la mano siguió con su trabajo refunfuñando.

Leyó el artículo:

"_Naruto Namikaze, el ídolo de Japón, fue visto en el instituto Konoha donde se había confirmado semanas atrás que era el centro de estudios donde cursaba la misteriosa chica "del beso" conocida luego como Hinata Hyuuga._

_Su aparición fue sorpresiva y alertada por los estudiantes de la secundaria que llamaron a los medios, como quienes les escriben para notificar dicha visita. Al parecer, por lo que podemos constatar por testigos, el cantante de la banda Doushite habría ido a hablar personalmente con su ex novia. Caminaron unas cuadras, algunas agarrados de las manos, amistosamente mientras hablaban con normalidad, hubo uno que otro comentario extraído como: "Estas últimas semanas también me he sentido confundido, creo que también he estado solo" proferido por los labios del ídolo._

_Cuando terminaron la caminata, Naruto estuvo muy cercano con dicha Hyuuga hasta estar a escasos centímetros al despedirse, sin importarle que algunos adolescentes _—_compañeros de la chica— estuvieran mirándoles. Se separaron luego de intercambiar algunas palabras de despedida. Emprendieron destinos distintos, no sin antes todos poder notar el fuerte sonrojo por parte de la señorita Hinata Hyuuga. _

_¿Será que Naruto está nuevamente detrás de su ex Hyuuga-san? ¿Después de todo lo ocurrido ella aún siente algo por él? ¡Habrá que investigarlo!"_

Ino examinó el resto de la mesa de periódicos y pudo constatar como temía que todos los diarios abrían con dicha noticia. Excepto el de internacionales que hablaba sobre la contaminación en China. Los fue tomando unos por unos para verles todos hasta que último de la segunda fila le permitió tocar la piel de una mano morena, fue un error, no lo había hecho adrede.

Saltó alejándose del extraño. Era un joven de gorra deportiva, sudadera remangada y shorts bermudas, zapatos de patinetero. Tenía el rostro bronceado y los ojos marrones, alejó la mirada de ella rápidamente.

— Lo siento —susurró Ino apenada. El tío tenía buen perfil, labios largos y cuello atlético. Estaba buenísimo y el cabello que se asomaba debajo de la gorra desarreglada le confería una imagen descuidada. Un chico así le gustaría para una noche "loca"; esa noche loca que toda chica alguna vez en su vida debía tener. No hablaba de eso con Hinata porque se escandalizaba.

Él simplemente hizo un gesto hosco con la cabeza, sin parecer maleducado. Tomó el periódico cuya portada estaba Hinata agarrada de la mano con Naruto y el de contaminación en China y pagó rápidamente. Se despidió de Ino con un simple batir de manos y caminó rápidamente calle abajo.

Ino no sabía porque pero todo aquello le había parecido conocido; tan rápido y extraño, pero a la vez conocido. Era como si ese hombre lo hubiese visto antes en algún lugar… ¿Alguien salvaje? ¿Alguien descuidado? ¿Kiba Inuzuka? ¡Ja, que locura era pensar en conseguirse a alguien como Kiba Inuzuka en un quiosco! ¡Le hubiese gustado tener ese tipo de suertes, como las de su amiga!

Para no desconcentrarse más fue leyendo titular por titular:

"**Hinata Hyuuga, de nuevo en la palestra pública"**

"**El ídolo de Japón ha dejado a Sakura, aseguran fuentes luego de su encuentro con su ex"**

"**Naruto visto en el instituto de su ex novia; Hinata Hyuuga" **

"**Pareja de enamorados, negados a aceptarse" **

"**¿Qué tendrá Hinata Hyuuga que llama la atención de Naruto Namikaze?" **

"**¿Hechizado de amor? Hinata Hyuuga aparece de nuevo"**

Ino se rió a lo grade dejando los periódicos en su sitio correspondiente. Su amiga había creado gran conmoción, no para menos. Pensó con una sonrisa mientras seguía su camino trotando: _"Suerte amiga, yo también quiero tener un poquito de suerte y ponerme bonita para algún chico"_

* * *

><p>Estaban sentados con los pies muy cerca unos de otros. La mujer a su frente era Tsunade. Sakura había trabajado muchas veces con ella. Le encantaba su línea de ropa y le sorprendía saber que quería llevar su publicidad a la gran pantalla, era minimalista y le encantaba la fotografía artística. Había posado muchas veces con sus atuendos que eran bien demandados por los artistas más conocidos de Japón y Corea.<p>

— Quisiera tener una pareja fresca, una pareja que sea la imagen en la televisión de mis diseños —habló Tsunade pasando los bosquejos de su ropa que eran ricos en colores y líneas. Los dos lo vieron, por un minuto los dedos de Sakura estuvieron a punto de tocar los de Sasuke pero deslizaron la hoja de tal manera que ninguno tuvo que experimentar tan incómoda situación—. Esa misma pareja formara parte de la imagen en las revistas también para la mayoría de mis diseños importantes, tengo otro repertorio de mujeres para los modelos femeninos, pero quisiera que ustedes dos fuesen la imagen principal.

Sakura subió la mirada sonriendo, estaba halagada de trabaja para Tsunade. Más que alagada, era un logro ser la imagen de su marca de ropa. Dio una corta reverencia con los ojos húmedos, murmurando:

— Gracias, Tsunade-san. Me esforzare para que usted quede satisfecha con el trabajo.

Tsunade sonrió, le gustaba el rostro de Sakura y sus gestos, era una chica normal y por eso encajaba perfecto con su estilo poco rebuscado. Giró la mirada a Sasuke, era un chico extremadamente guapo, pero no sabía si podía encajar bien en el papel que quería de enamorado. Eso sí, debía aceptar que era fotogénico, el set de fotos que le habían enseñado sobre él la había dejado boquiabierta.

— Me tiene más preocupada es Sasuke…—soltó demandando la atención del pelinegro que no se tardó en verla sorprendida—, aunque tal vez no sea muy conocedora de tu trabajo, tal vez me sorprendas. Me gustan los hombres intensos que demuestran mucho en una sola mirada, que con un gesto pueden hablar de mil cosas; me gustan también los hombres sexys. Esta última cualidad la tienes y de sobra…

Sasuke sonrió complacido dando una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento, Tsunade siguió sin sonreír:

— Más no estoy segura si puedas mostrarme mucho en una sola mirada o gesto, tienes cierto aspecto frío que tal vez no me lo permita.

— Tranquila, Tsunade —interrumpió Iruka ante la mirada sorprendida de Sakura y Sasuke. Este sonriente como siempre para los negocios—, Sasuke es quien siempre se esfuerza más por hacer las cosas bien y se le da excelente, en el primer intento lo capta todo y lo perfecciona. ¡Estarás encantada!

Tsunade estaba rehacía a creer en tanta perfección, más asintió. Debía aceptar que su Sakura se veía muy bien al lado de Sasuke, había química y mucha tensión entre los dos. Esa tensión la usaría a su favor, ya podía ver portentosos anuncios con esos dos. Iba a ser una mina de oro. Además de gustarle el minimalismo, la fotografía artística, las chicas normales y los chicos sexys; le encantaba el dinero.

Se despidieron de la diseñadora a las puertas de la calle. El restaurante _**Ministre**_ se encontraba en Shibuya en una zona poco comercial pero abierta. Las aceras eran anchas y albergaban bonitos jardines de arboles decorativos. Hacía frío y Sakura con ese vestido rosado de satén y la chaqueta de cuero se sentía que estaba en la antártica. Sasuke se comportaba tan distante como siempre, pero más interesado por tratarse de una oferta de trabajo. Una cosa que siempre había tenido el Uchiha es ser responsable con sus tareas y diligente. Fue el mejor de la clase en el instituto, nunca parecía estar tomando en cuenta la clase pero era brillante en los exámenes. Era un genio, uno muy malo y maquinador.

Ya despedida Tsunade. Sakura dio una corta reverencia, sin mirar a Sasuke, y siguió su camino por Shibuya. No le gustaban las escoltas y no eran muchas las personas que la detenían para pedirle autógrafos, la gente se sorprendida al verla pero le daba miedo entablar conversación. A ella siempre le había gustado caminar por las calles en las noches; cuando era más joven siempre imaginaba que algún día lo haría tomada de la mano de alguien que la amase. Por esos días no se había querido dar cuenta de las buenas intenciones de Naruto, esa persona "que la amase" sólo venía con el rostro de Sasuke. Ese tipo de memorias rellenas de ese sentimiento penoso le hacían doler el pecho. Sasuke había su peor decepción.

Su peor decisión.

Cuanto lamentaba las veces que había rechazado a Naruto aunque sabía que jamás hubiera podido amarlo como él lo hacía, sólo quisiera haber sido menos cruel. Se hubiese ahorrado las ideas locas de que algún día Sasuke la vería como una mujer y por eso no necesitaba ser delicada con nadie más.

Se detuvo frente a una tienda que ofertaba faldas a mitad de precio. Pudo ver el reflejo de su rostro en el cristal. Estaba crecida para aquella chica que había sido antes; ya no tenía esos sentimientos por Sasuke, al menos, no de aquella manera, pero seguía habiendo en su rostro esos ojos esperanzados de que algún día al menos él la voltease a ver como una igual. No quería experimentar de nuevo sus mil y unas formas de vengarse. Él siempre la había visto como una molestia, tanto que ni se pudo contener ese día al frente de las cámaras. Por eso ahora le pasaba factura, por eso la trataba mal y la usaba.

No se sentía mal ser usada. Llevó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, las puntas estaban quemadas. Debía ir a la peluquería para que repararan ese desastre. Una lágrima rodo por su rostro: no quería, no quería tener que trabajar con él. No quería verle la cara con una sonrisa sardónica e ignorar todo. No quería fingir que no pasaba nada con ella cuando estaba al frente de él y tampoco quería sentir su aversión.

No quería cenas incomodas que terminaban en peleas; no quería malos comentarios; no quería noches rápidas sin emoción para burlarse en su cara. Ella era demasiado débil. Deseaba conseguir a alguien que la amase y ella amarlo igual de intenso.

El mensaje que llegó a su celular la hizo despertar de un suave llanto que experimentaba en lo más profundo de su garganta. Limpiándose las lágrimas vio hacia la pantalla las palabras de Kurenai-san:

"_Sakura-san… ¿Podrías mañana venir en la tarde al camerino de vestuario para que me ayudes con Hinata Hyuuga? ¡Es su primera entrevista! ¡Estoy nerviosa y me gustaría que dieras visto bueno! ¡Esperemos que le vaya bien!"_

La molestia y la tristeza se le fueron yendo progresivo fue leyendo, pudo sonreír al final. Eso le producía felicidad, tener la posibilidad de enmendar sus errores del pasado anexando y conectando a personas del pasado con personas del futuro. Hinata Hyuuga le parecía una buena chica; una sincera, una que podía amar por lo que en verdad es uno y no simplemente por lo que se supone que se deba hacer ó porque la otra persona la ama. Hinata Hyuuga podía ser la salvación de Naruto. Había estado tanto tiempo enamorado de ella y luego de Shion; constantemente sometido a cambiar por quien amaba que quería por primera vez que él demostrara quien era: el temperamental, espontaneo y terco rubio que nunca se había arriesgado a ser él al frente de quien le gustaba. Quería que esos dos se conocieran.

* * *

><p>Hinata escribió a Ino luego de que Iruka le llamara ofreciéndole que llevase a una amiga a la rueda de prensa para hacer todo más normal sin la presencia de los padres, tecleó feliz y emocionada:<p>

"_Ino, ¿Podrías venir conmigo a la entrevista de mañana?"_

Se lanzó en la cama a esperar la respuesta de su amiga. Sabía que sería afirmativa pero duraría primero unos cuantos minutos gritando y saltando de un lado a otro en su cuarto hasta caer en cuenta sobre lo que le acababa de pedir Hinata; luego lloraría mientras daba gracias a dios de tener una amiga tan suertuda.

Hinata por otro lado se sentía emocionada por saber que Ino estaría con ella en la dichosa entrevista que tanto le estaba produciendo insomnio. La SBS no se había dignado a esclarecer la situación hasta hacia unos minutos por televisión, esto creo una oleada de programas flash sobre el tema mientras la criticaban u ovacionaban por su tremenda hazaña. Debía aceptar que para la cantidad de personas que la habían destrozado cuando "terminó" con el ídolo de Japón hoy habían renacido de las cenizas todos aquellos que la alabaron cuando salió por primera vez como novia de Naruto. Claro, habían sus arenosos que querían arruinar el momento, pero la tendencia era irreversible: ella; Hinata Hyuuga, la sosa chica de instituto con padres raros, era tremendamente popular en las chicas japonesas.

Quería tener a Ino porque era su único pilar, para ella Yamanaka era como la mujer maravilla. Nunca la había visto llorar, si maldecir, si patear toda la ropa por la rabia y decir palabrotas, pero nunca llorar. No es porque Ino no llorase o no le faltaran ganas para hacerlo, tal vez había gemido en su pecho cuando Shikamaru la dejó, pero como siempre había tenido una responsabilidad para con Hinata, los lloriqueos la desaprobaban como hermana mayor. De esa manera hablaban de temas tristes serias o riéndose, pero jamás llorando. También hablaban de temas prohibidos como la sexualidad a la cual Yamanaka describía con lujos de detalles y uno que otro tip que le serviría para su "primera vez". Sin lugar a dudas era su mejor amiga de la vida. Era aquella persona que le podría contar lo que fuera sin sentirse apenada, sin siquiera dudarlo.

Por eso quería tener a Ino ese día a su lado, por si Naruto intentaba algún movimiento bajo para descalificarla frente a las cámaras. Ella sólo necesitaría mirar a Ino Yamanaka para llenarse de astucia y voltearle el juego. Además, quería que su amiga se dispersara y no pensara en Shikamaru. ¡No pensaba dejar que hirieran a Ino!

Una llamada estaba entrando por el celular, era Ino. Sonrió alegre, al contestar lo único que escuchó fue el grito y la voz chillona de su amiga que aún estaba saltando de la emoción:

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Claro que sí!

Unido a los gritos de Ino se confundieron los de su madre que le pedía que fuese a cenar. La rueda de prensa sería exitosa, tenía un buen presentimiento.

* * *

><p>El modista le ayudaba a colocarse la chaqueta. Se vio al espejo. Era horrorosa: de franjas blancas y negras delgadísimas, botones gigantes y solapas redondeadas. Le molestaba en los hombros. Era demasiado pequeña. ¡Era una porquería!<p>

— No pienso ponerme esta mierda —contestó Naruto mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, algo se rasgó por la brutalidad en que lo hizo. Cuando tuvo la chaqueta en sus manos, para poderla ver mejor, se percató de que una de las mangas se había descocido. El modisto miraba su obra y a Naruto alternativamente hasta que el rubio aún más molesto por tan mala calidad de trabajo le lanzó el traje a la cara— Lárguese, no necesito que mediocres me vista ¡Lee, mierda, Lee! ¿Dónde estás?

Lee apareció con un rostro más pálido de lo que siempre tenía y los ojos apagados, caminaba dando pasos trastabillados y varias veces en el transcurso de llegar desde el pasillo al camerino tuvo que detenerse para sonarse la nariz. El muy maldito estaba enfermo y venía a trabajar así. Lo quería matar. Lo quería contaminar con su asquerosa peste de plebeyo otaku.

Cuando Lee entró al camerino fue recibido por una oleada de ambientador junto con desinfectante. Todo hacia su cara y el contorno de su cuerpo, mientras el rubio que se había colocado una mascarilla mascullaba:

— Mierda, ¿Qué putas te pasa en la cabeza venir en esas condiciones a mí, tu maldito? ¿Quieres matarme? —Lee empezó a toser ya que el olor concentrado de los dos productos revoleteando en su oxígeno lo estaba asfixiando y convirtiendo su gripe en un complejo problema de alergias. A penas tosió volvió a escuchar un gritó por parte de Naruto que no logró distinguir y de nuevo una humarada de líquido concentrado.

— ¡Usted es quien me quiere matar! —pudo exclamar antes de tener que salir del camerino para poder toser a todas sus anchas. Estuvo con el pecho hundido en sus rodillas hasta que pudo sacar todo el contenido de olor y enfermedad de sus pulmones, allí con los ojos llorosos acusó a Naruto— Vengo a trabajar desprendidamente y usted me paga así, es un desalmado.

— ¿Desalmado? ¡Tengo una importan rueda de prensa y tú te vienes a enfermar! ¡Eres el peor secretario del mundo! —recogiendo la chaqueta, que había dejado el modista tirada en el suelo antes de irse indignado, y mostrándosela a Lee, frunció el cejo— ¿Ves? ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Además que es un esperpento, se rompe fácil!

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —respondió Lee aferrándose a su carpeta con la voz ronca— Dime, es lo único que conseguí en todo Tokio como modista que quería servirte. ¡Fue un valiente!

— ¿Ves? ¿Eres un total inútil? —la chaqueta también cayó al rostro de Lee.

Rock cabreado, entre la fiebre y el mal humor que se le formaba cuando no se sentía cien por ciento, le fulminó con la mirada y se le acercó a Naruto rápidamente haciendo que este retrocediera por miedo a contagio.

— ¿Inútil? ¿Inútil? —siseó su secretario— ¡Usted, Namikaze, ha acabado con todos los modistas, estilistas y sastres de Tokio! ¡Nadie piensa volver para usted! ¡Nadie, todos huyen!

Naruto se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto dramático. No podía creer lo que decía Lee: ¿Por qué le odiarían a él, el ídolo de Japón? Mejor dicho… ¡Deberían pelearse por tratar de vestirle, le daría notoriedad a su nombre! ¡Antes las cosas eran distintas…!

Cuando estuvo a punto de amenazar a su secretario con despedirlo si no le conseguía inmediatamente a alguien para que le consiguiera una ropa adecuada, llamaron a la puerta. Era Matsuri, la encargada y secretaria de Gaara, estaba radiante a decir verdad y tímida como de costumbre.

— Naruto-san —susurró asomando tierna la cabeza dentro de la habitación—, me mandaron para avisarle que Hinata Hyuuga ya ha llegado y no tardara en estar lista.

* * *

><p>Una gran sorpresa que tuvo Hinata ese día fue conocer ese lado de Ino. La Yamanaka nerviosa que no abría la boca, si no que prefería ver todo con ojos grandes y la boca semi abierta. Se rió, seguramente la primera vez que entró seria a la SBS tenía la misma cara de idiota al recorrer todos los pasillos. Iban detrás de Kurenai; que ese día en especial utilizaba un elegante traje de sastre en negro con tacones azul naval y un hermoso collar del mismo color. El cabello lo llevaba amarrado para resaltar la grandeza de la pieza en su cuello.<p>

Ino era bastante curiosa porque varias veces se tuvo que detener para fisgonear que habían en habitaciones aparentemente vacías y a mirar famosos que saludaban a Hinata con una corta reverencia. Se sentía un poco confiada por como se había arreglado. Había elegido un lindo vestido azul marino con puntillos blancos en el borde de la falda, tacones altos marrón oscuro y cartera de cuero, llevaba el cabello semi amarrado y un discreto brillo. Hinata era por su parte un desastre; se había ido única y exclusivamente con el abrigo que se le había cedido dándole distinción, pero debajo de él había lo que temía: el uniforme del colegio.

Kurenai cuando la encontró, sonrió tiernamente como una madre y tomándola del hombro la invitó a ir a los camerinos a probarse ropa; acotó que estaría presente Sakura Haruno. Esto produjo un intercambio de miradas emocionadas entre las amigas, que no pudieron reprimir una débil sonrisita. ¡Vistiéndose con un famoso!

El camerino era pequeño porque estaba abarrotado de ropa y zapatos de mujer, en él flotaba el olor a colonia que se mezclaba con el de labial y jabón. Había varias prendas tiradas el suelo y unos zapatos sin par, pero de resto limpieza en el ambiente. Sakura Haruno llevaba ese día un vestido de animal print de larga caída en la parte trasera y corto en la delantera; era vaporoso y predominante marrón rojizo, la figura se la enmarcaba un grueso cinturón negro a la altura de la cintura.

— Hinata-san —Sakura se acercó a penas la oyó entrar. Abrazó efusiva a Hinata, que de los nervios casi le da un cabezazo al querer hacer una rápida reverencia. Hinata estaba emocionada de poder llevarse bien genuinamente con alguien de la SBS, sentía que Haruno podría ser de gran ayuda. Ino, por su parte, estaba bastante decepcionada.

— Es frentona —susurró por lo bajo sin poder contenerse. Dicho comentario llegó a los odios de la pelirosa que subió la mirada hacía la rubia. Ella conocía a ese tipo de personas como Yamanaka; su belleza natural las hacía "infalibles" y "confiadas". Era bonita sí, aunque ese abdomen le faltaba ejercicio; ¿Acaso porque era rubia y de ojos azules pensaba que era más linda que ella, Sakura Haruno? ¡Quien tanto se había esforzado por llegar a ser esta Sakura Haruno! Estaba bien equivocada.

— Bueno, al menos no estoy como un cerdo —soltó sonriéndole cariñosa. Hinata intervino entre las dos porque sabía que Ino podría ser capaz de lanzarse a golpearla aunque fuese famosa y desconocida. Esas eran las intenciones de su amiga y de la exnovia de Naruto, entre Kurenai y Hyuuga tuvieron que agarrarlas para que no se mataran mientras se gritaban improperios y rasguñaban todo para llegar hacía la otra. El sonido de una alarma las despertó— ¡Dios mío! —Kurenai saltó de un lado a otro— ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No tengo nada preparado!

Sakura que aún miraba a Ino retándola, pero ahora con las ganas de matarla disipadas, respondió simultáneo a cambiar la mirada dulcificada hacia Hinata:

— Me tome la molestia y aparte un vestido que pensé que te quedaría perfecto, tiene una abertura muy simpática y con medias pantys parecerá de invierno —comentó coqueta mientras llevaba las manos a su cabello para arreglarlo. Hinata dio una reverencia para agradecérselo. Le agradaba Sakura: era buena con ella y atenta sin tratar de recibir nada a cambio. Cuando Hinata se acercó a la silla donde estaban depositadas las prendas hubo una pelea de miradas entre la rubia y la pelirosa; ya se entendían las dos estaban allí por Hinata, las dos querían tener la aprobación de la morena y peor aún las dos la querían para ella sola. Ino iba a ser un gran estorbo para poder convencer a Hinata de que se tomara las cosas enserio con Naruto; la rubia pensaba todo lo contrario, sentía que Sakura Haruno sólo quería llegar de nuevo a Naruto haciéndole favorcillos a Hinata. Este iba a ser un largo día.

Yuhi Kurenai apurada llamó a Matsuri dando órdenes al personal que estuviese listo y se devolvió sólo para aprobar de vista el vestido de Hinata. Se lo ayudaron a poner entre las dos: Haruno y Yamanaka, que se peleaban y pellizcaban para ver quien colocaba el vestido primero. La Hyuuga estaba divertida; sólo conocía a una persona que no pudiese estar impactada de la belleza y bondad de Sakura, esa era Ino.

El vestido era negro, formal. Bajo el iban medias pantys semi-transparentes encalzadas en zapatos de charol brillante. Lo llamativo era la falda acampanada del vestido que terminaba en hermosos encajes. La parte frontal del traje de corte cuadrado le atenuaba el pecho y una cinta enmarcada a la cintura separando el torso del resto del vestido era de la misma tela de chiffon. El espectáculo era la espalda descubierta en V mostrando toda la piel blanca —que nunca había mostrado— hasta más abajo que el medio de su dorso. El contraste de su piel con la tela le daba el toque final. Remataron con unos grandes zarcillos de cuencas rojas y el cabello se lo semi-amarraron enganchando la pollina.

— Que buen gusto, Sakura —susurró Kurenai mientras Hinata abría los labios para sonreírle y afirmar. No parecía ella, de nuevo, pero no le desagradaba del todo no parecerse a sí misma. Es como si debajo de toda la ropa horrible que alguna vez se había puesto hubiese potencial de verse así de bien. ¡Exacto! ¡Aunque la espalda era demasiado escotada! ¡Si su padre la mirase, si Naruto…! Enrojeció.

— ¡Gracias, Haruno-san! —afirmó Hinata radiante de felicidad aunque ese molesto rubor que creía muerto desde su pubertad volvía aparecer. _Me veo tan tonta sonrojada… ¡Ya no eres una niña, Hinata! ¿Qué te pasa?_, pensó.

— Debo aceptar que… se te ve bastante bien —Ino abrazó a su amiga por la espalda mientras las dos se veían al espejo, el maquillaje oscuro en los ojos y los labios discretos le conferían un aura de mayor edad. Hinata estaba radiante y así aparecería en las cámaras. Estaba segura de que Naruto Namikaze y ningún hombre en el mundo pudiese resistirse a una discreta belleza enmontada en un atrevido pero elegante vestido. Aunque si fuese por ella hubiese preferido una abertura más profunda en la espalda, mostrarlo todo. ¡Claro, mostrarlo todo estaba bien!

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo. Hinata estaba nerviosa y se sentía pequeñísima. Ya el tiempo corría directo a la rueda de prensa, no se sentía preparada. Todo el valor se le estaba desinflando; esto era distinto a enfrentarse con Naruto Namikaze en personal, donde cobarde como siempre, podía decir y hacerle lo que le viniese en gana, podía ser mala. Pero… ¿Frente a tantas personas conseguiría tan rápido la sagacidad Hyuuga? ¡Estaba atrapada y…!

Sintió las manos de Ino en su hombro:

— Todo va a estar bien amiga, esto no es un examen —susurró cariñosa haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello—, sólo imagínate que estas perdidamente enamorada de Naruto.

Sakura que había oído sin querer la conversación, decidida también a apoyar a Hinata y darse un empujoncito hacia Naruto:

— Hazlo natural, imagínate que es tu verdadero novio…—Sakura le sonrió ignorando el gesto de malas pulgas que le hizo Ino— Naruto siempre es terco y puede llegar a ser odioso si se lo propone. Lo conozco desde que éramos unos chicuelos y es la persona con el mayor corazón del mundo, te lo aseguro. ¡Es realmente divertido e… idiota!

La palabra idiota se le había escapado sin pensar. Era verdad, él Naruto que ella antes conocía era un idiota sin remedio que no veía fin a sus locuras sólo para hacer reír a aquellos que no tenían facilidad de buen humor. Muchas veces cuando Sasuke la había rechazado, él había corrido a hacer alguna gafedad para hacerla olvidarlo. Siempre se molestaba con Naruto y lo golpeaba, pero gracias a él había podido reunir el valor y no dejarse vencer por una decepción. Naruto no era una mala persona, sólo se había convertido en un ser huraño.

Hinata no podía certificar lo que decía Sakura más quiso sonreír más confiada. Tenía razón, tanto Naruto como los periodistas eran personas iguales a ella, si cometía un error encontraría la manera de enmendarlo y estaría Iruka presente. Ese sí que no la dejaría fracasar. Eso esperaba…

Se detuvieron ante la puerta de uno de los camerinos, de allí salió un joven despedido contra la otra pared mientras alguien gritaba, esa voz era… ¡Sin lugar a dudas era Naruto! No supo porque pero toda la energía y el pesimismo se le fue de inmediato al escucharlo gritar con tanta energía. Allí estaba el desposta, totalitario y dictatorial "novio suyo". Dio unos pasos agiles para quedar cerca de la puerta y poder burlarse de él desde el marco, cuando hecho un vistazo dentro de la habitación el desastre la sorprendió.

Había ropa en el suelo; latas de comida, refresco, cervezas, correas, pertenencias y objetos. Todo formaba una alfombra indivisible que croaba por los pasos de Naruto:

— ¡Eres un gran inútil, Lee! ¿Ahora qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué se supone que me ponga? —Naruto miró a su secretario que estaba muy cerca de las piernas de Hinata, derrotado. Naruto no se percató de la presencia de su novia.

— Yuhi-san —susurró el pobre hombre de cabellos negros lisos—, ayúdeme. Hoy amaneció peor que nunca, no consigo nada que le agrade.

Kurenai sin comentar más entró a la habitación sorteando los potes de comida. Naruto la había despachado varias veces al ver sus intenciones de vestirle, alegando que los gustos románticos y poco masculinos de ella le producían urticaria. Yuhi era excelente escogiendo ropa de chicas, pero de los chicos… ¿Por qué había sacado ese saco rosado?

Kurenai se lo mostró con una sonrisa mientras afirmaba con los ojos. Naruto retrocedió dos pasos, ni loco se pondría algo tan ridículo. ¡Él tenía dignidad! Negó repetidas veces con las manos y el cuerpo entero.

— No pienso ponerme algo así, Kurenai —gritó furico cuando la mujer se le acercó para atacarle— ¡No pienso usar un traje rosado! ¡Menos con una flor ridícula de tela! ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Hinata se sentía molesta por las duras críticas que le hacía a Kurenai con sus decisiones. Estaba a punto de intervenir y darle un buen golpe para que se quedara callado, mas cuando vio el horrendo saco color salmón con la gigantesca flor de tela en la solapa izquierda, sintió compasión por él. Estaba bien, eso era horroroso. Esperaba que alguien como Naruto se vistiese con algo llamativo, más estaba seguro que su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules quedaban mejor con la ropa sobria. Entró al camerino con cuidado sin hacer mucho ruido, escuchando en su espalda las quejas del rubio que trataba de sortear a Kurenai en la parte más alejada de la habitación. Era un rectángulo alargado con un espacio para la televisión que era por donde estaba correteando aquellos dos; una zona de maquillaje, otra de descanso y un gran laberinto de closets móviles.

Se adentró en el primer pasillo y buscando entre los sacos dio con una sobria chaqueta negra, de solapas normales, botones azul oscuro y forro gris. Lo alzó a la luz. La tela era basta, brillaba pobremente y tenía los hombros bien zurcidos, el acabado era impecable. Fisgoneó dentro de ella: Armani. Casi la suelta de la sorpresa y tuvo que pegarla contra su cuerpo para que de sus manos no se le resbalara. Era perfecta. Quería verlo… ¿Quería verlo vestido con eso? ¿No quería verlo ridículo con ese traje rosado? Rió por lo bajo. No, también quería verle guapo por alguna razón de curiosidad… ¿Sería realmente guapo vestido elegante?

Desarrugó la chaqueta mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la parte central del camerino. La imagen que se consiguió la hizo estortillarse de la risa. Era Naruto con un apretado traje rosado y los ojos desencajados de la rabia. Sus mejillas estaban tiesas y sus labios en una mueca dolorosa. La risa de ella le llamó la atención. Estaba parada frente a él, una hermosa Hinata vestida de negro elegante, con sus largas piernas en medias y sus bracitos descubiertos. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por unos hermosos zarcillos rojo ferrari que desentonaban con su piel pálida. Estaba hermosa y él ridículo. Sintió las irrefutables ganas de quitarse el traje corriendo ya que ella seguía riendo, pero había algo en su risa que era hermoso por no ser una burla completa, era más como si él la hubiese agarrado desprevenida y la hubiese divertido.

— ¿De qué te ríes tú, baka? —murmuró molesto mientras empezaba a quitarse el traje. Más la acción fue detenida cuando una simple chaqueta negra se alzó frente a sus ojos.

— Creo que esta te quedaría bien —susurró Hinata sonriéndole aún con la risa impregnada en el rostro, luego miró a la secretaria de Iruka. Naruto no podía articular palabra alguna, sólo podía ver el cambio de sus gestos y su voz agradada—, si no le ofende Kurenai-san.

Kurenai tampoco se hubiese esperado eso. Que ella entrara y consiguiera algo para él, pero había sido así y era perfecto. Le arrebató la chaqueta de las manos y encantada contestó:

— Es perfecta Hinata, tienes un buen ojo de novia.

Hinata enrojeció por completo y gritando lanzó la chaqueta a las manos de Kurenai:

— ¡No es nada de eso! —Salió disparada del camerino y sólo entró minutos después para excusarse— ¡Llegaremos tarde así que apúrense!

Se separaron en dos grupos. Kurenai escoltaría a Ino y Sakura hacía el salón de prensa entrando por el auditorio. Hinata y Naruto, acompañados también por Lee que cada vez tosía más, irían por el salón interno y saldrían desde allí directo a la mesa para iniciar la rueda de prensa. Sobraban diez minutos para que iniciar oficialmente. Así que Naruto no se apuro; más Hinata Hyuuga si parecía excitada con la idea de esperar en una habitación sentados antes de que los abarrotaran de preguntas. Pudo percatarse con sus piernas temblaban débiles. Seguro se estaba muriendo del miedo, pero no decía nada porque era orgullosa y mezquina. Puso los ojos en blanco.

No sabía porque le había buscado ese traje pero había acertado completamente. Era suave, cálido —sin ser caluroso—y por sobre todas las cosas se le sentaba de maravilla. Aunque había consentido en ponerse algo que ella había ofrecido, Hinata no había abierto la boca para decir nada, ni siquiera para criticarle. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente? Se colocaba irritable, luego le pedía paz, luego trataba de hacerle una jugada sucia y finalmente se sonrojaba. Debía tener problemas, él no se dejaría encantar por "su yo amable", bien sabía quién era la Hyuuga.

Para no irse muy lejos, no quería que Shion se enterara que andaba con una chica como ella porque creería que seriamente había encontrado a alguien. ¡Shion era tan fácil de engañar! Ese había sido su plan inicial, aceptar que fuese su novia para relajar a Iruka y luego zas, tratarla tan mal que renunciase —después de todo era una persona sentimental— sería algo fácil. Sólo debía conocer su punto débil y creía haberlo descubierto:

Hinata era una inexperta en lo que se trataba de amor. El acercamiento de un hombre hacía su zona de confort la hacía un manojo de nervios, dejaba de ser astuta y se convertía en una chica torpe y ridícula. Pensaba en pajaritos preñados porque no conocía a los chicos. Seguro su conocimiento de cómo funciona la conquista, el noviazgo y el sexo eran nulas.

Sólo tenía que empujar esa zona de confort. Debía mover la silla para que dejase de sentirse cómoda y confiada a su lado. La haría saber de lo que estaban hechos los chicos cuando se determinaban a jugar con su presa. La haría sentir tan nerviosa que no iba a saber que decir en plena entrevista, habían muchos puntos flacos que ella no conocía de él y que sus fans sí. Debía ser más astuto que Hinata Hyuuga.

Algo que debía reconocer es que se veía hermosa con el vestido negro; parecía mayor de lo que era y algo en su espalda le invitaba a tocarla. Sus piernas largas llamaban la atención, hasta Lee que estaba algo atontado por la enfermedad pareció querer ver a Hinata entera y se enterró a escrudiñar su rostro. ¿Podía ser menos descarado, él estaba allí presente? No es como si fuese el novio de Hinata, pero al menos fingía serlo. Lee debía fingir que no veía a su "novia".

Rock tuvo un acceso de tos que lo dejó varado en el pasillo por un momento, tenía la cara moratada del dolor y los ojos empozados en unas grises ojeras. Se veía patético, el cuerpo no le respondía y tenía que respirar hondo para que la mucosidad lo dejase vivir. Hinata se detuvo y miró al secretario con compasión:

— ¿Se siente mal? —preguntó acortando el espacio entre los dos. Lee de inmediato se alejó en parte para no contagiarla y segundo porque era tan linda que dolía. Su voz era armoniosa. Naruto fijó los ojos en ella cuando hablaba con otras personas tenía una voz amigable, bondadosa, cuando se refería a él siempre había un deje ronco que la hacía irritante. ¿Qué le había hecho para que lo odiase tanto? ¡Ella había empezado!

— Algo, señorita Hinata —Lee se sonrojó más por la fiebre que porque una chica tan linda se preocupase por él. Tosió con estruendo, algo en sus pulmones crujió. Naruto suspiró, podía sentir que se estaba cocinando dentro de sus ropas y que algo en su garganta y pecho se movía con dolor. Era la gripe de invierno, si no guardaba reposo agarraría una pulmonía. No lo quería enfermo toda la semana y mucho menos lo quería distrayéndolo a él y a su "novia".

— Vete, Lee —lo tomó por la espalda y lo fue aventando lento dirección contraria a donde iban—. Si sigues tosiendo me vas a terminando pegando esa cosa que tienes —le hizo señas en la garganta—. Tomate algo y regresa mañana como si nada.

— ¡Pero…! —Lee no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, si fuese aquel Naruto que conoció en Kioto hubiese sido muy normal que se preocupase por su salud y lo mandara de vuelta a su casa, pero este Naruto modificado por Iruka y todas las vicisitudes… ¡No! ¡Este Naruto no podía pensar en nadie más que no fuese él! — ¡Yo…!

— Nada, no pienso seguir respirando tu mismo aire, lárgate —y el último empujón casi le sirvió para empotrar su cara contra el piso. Había una mezcla de sentimientos en la voz de Naruto por un lado parecía querer alejarse para, efectivamente, no contaminarse y otra parecía estar preocupada por su secretario. Los ojos de Lee se llenaron de lágrimas. Naruto Namikaze, el ídolo de Japón, el cantante naranja… ¡Se había preocupado por él! ¡Después de todo no le era tan inútil! Se levantó con las energías renovadas pero el dolor de garganta aún más severo; alzó la voz y con una reverencia no quiso seguir tentando a su jefe:

— Por supuesto, señor. Vendré mañana a primera hora con mascarilla y ya en etapa terminal del virus.

Naruto no espero ver terminada la reverencia ya caminaba hacia Hinata con pasos rápidos y largos debido a sus piernas. Un paso de él eran dos de ella. Soltó de su boca un gran: _Excelente_ y sin mirarlo otra vez pasó la mano por la espalda de Hinata, respingándola —como se imaginaba— y la obligó a caminar a su lado.

La Hyuuga apenada por el toque masculino, se removió en su brazo que le agarraba el hombro.

— Suéltame… —susurró apenada— ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Quieres morir?

— Tranquila, Hinata-chan —canturrió el rubio más confiado— ¡Te tratare bien! ¡No tienes nada de que temer! —Su voz era vibrante y la hacía querer alejarse más de él; algo tenía de socarrona—. Saldrá todo excelente en la entrevista, todo excelente.

* * *

><p>Sentaron a Ino y Sakura juntas, para su mala suerte. Ninguna de las dos despegó los labios hasta que vieron que en la misma fila de sillas, las penúltimas de la primera fila —que estaban vacias— iban a ser ubicadas por el resto de los miembros de Doushite. Sakura se corrió al lado derecho de Ino para no tener que quedar al lado de Sasuke o cualquiera de ellos, les incomodaba tener que hablar del pasado más con alguien como Ino a su lado.<p>

La Yamanaka estaba alucinando. El primero que entró fue Sasuke, estaba endemoniadamente guapo, como siempre se lo imaginó. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido de placer cuando se sentó un puesto alejado de ella. Estuvo deleitándose con su figura. Era musculo, cabello liso brillante y labios carnosos. ¡Era perfecto! Luego entró Gaara que se sentó a un lado de Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos y por último, no tan sorprendente como los otros dos; Kiba.

No es que Kiba fuese feo. No, para nada, era muy sexy la forma salvaje en que se veía al tocar la batería. Pero había algo en él que no era comercial, que no era mediático, que no llamaba realmente la atención. Sasuke era sensualidad pura, Gaara era tan retorcido que producía ganas de caerle a besos, Naruto estaba bueno por donde lo miraras y te hacía reír; pero Kiba, bueno Kiba era Kiba, el chico salvaje de la batería. Él estaba claro de ello, por eso era él que tenía menos comerciales —a menos que fuese para comida de perros—, cuyas entrevistas eran menos televisadas y cuyo nombre menos se mencionaba en los diarios. Según había oído de algunas fans siempre estaba ocupado en algo y por eso nunca tenía tiempo de enfocarse en la promoción de su persona. Pero… ¿Qué clase de cosas podían ocupar a alguien como Kiba que siempre parecía estar despreocupado y en las nubes?

Para Ino, Inuzuka era un hombre guapo perdido. Era de ese tipo de chicos que habían nacido ridiculizados y morirían de la misma manera, no importaba cuanta suerte tuviesen. Podía pertenecer a la banda más famosa de Japón, sin embargo, no producía el loco deseo que despertaban el resto de sus integrantes. Él seguía siendo el chico invisible de la batería, como lo son de invisibles los chicos que comen solos en la cafetería de su colegio. Sólo sirven para enamorarse un día de ellos y luego mandarlos a volar. Y pues sí, cuando Kiba cruzó mirada con ella y se sonrojó fugazmente, ella sólo pudo pensar:

"_Claro, como pensaba, es un inexperto y es un niñito",_ batió su pelo y miró hacia el frente para no hacer más contacto visual con él. Inuzuka no sabía ni lo mínimo para llamar la atención de una mujer, es decir, que hombre en su sano juicio muestra interés bobo en la primera mirada. ¡Uno que está muy desesperado ó uno que quiere ser ignorado! Cuando se sentó a su lado podía sentir la respiración caliente de él. El típico suspiro de un chico que esta entregado al entrenamiento no por embellecerse, si no porque le agrada corretear como un tonto. Desvió más el rostro para que su aliento no pegara contra su cara. Algo que hizo, algo en esa mirada lo hizo una presa fácil, no le importaba si era famoso, ese tipo de chicos le subían el ego.

— Nosotros…—susurró el chico a su lado, su hombro tocaba contra el de Ino que agradeció que estaba cubierto por su vestido de mangas largas—, creo que nosotros ya nos conocemos.

Ino miró dirección a Kiba que sonreía extrovertido, aún había algo en sus mejillas que brillaba como rubor pero parecía más calmado. Sakura también inmiscuyo su interés en la conversación.

— No lo creo… —susurró Ino, para apenarlo más agregó picara—, pero si deseas conocerme no tengo ningún problema.

Esto produjo silencio inmediato de Inuzuka que miró a otro lado para escapar de la mirada inteligente de la rubia que lo escaneaba todo; hasta su pecho cuando subía y bajaba por su respiración. Ella era una total pervertida.

— No… —murmuró cuando Ino había perdido el interés en él ante la timidez que había desarrollado por el invasivo comentario—, tú eres la chica del periódico. ¿Eres periodista?

Él se debatía entre una personalidad suelta y una más apenada, parecía como si ciertos comentarios le produjesen sensibilidad, parecía ser del tipo que cuando habla es resuelto, pero al preguntarle algo se vuelve agua. Esos eran de los peores, los que les temen a las chicas. Como se divertiría con este tipo de chicos; y pensar que era un famoso… ¡Y pensar que era Kiba Inuzuka, el salvaje baterista de las camisillas sexys!

Tuvo que reprimir la risa para responderle y preguntarle:

— No, no soy periodista. Vine por una amiga…—hizo un momento de silencio y parpadeándole muy de cerca— ¿De qué periódico hablas? ¿Me estarás confundiendo con una modelo? ¡Soy linda pero no tanto!

Sasuke bufó, se burlaban de Kiba en su propia cara sin que él lo notase. Esa forma de hablar y el tonito que usaba la rubia estaba hecho a propósito para hacerlo sentir menos. Compartió una mirada con Gaara pero este no parecía estar enterado. Lo dejó pasar, aunque estaba seguro que el pelirojo hubiese disfrutado más la escena que él mismo ¡Díganme de Naruto! ¡Estaría ayudando a la rubia para hundirlo! Reprimió otro intento de risa y se sintió molesto consigo mismo.

No, ese ya no era el Naruto de antes que hacia bromas a costillas de uno para hacerlo reír. No, él de ahora hacia bromas para arruinarle al otro.

— La chica del periódico, estabas en ropa deportiva e hiciste un gigantesco alboroto al ver los titulares —soltó Kiba con una linda sonrisa.

Ino se alejó un poco, sorprendida. ¡Era él! ¡Así que ese guapísimo chico con quien había congeniado ese día era verdaderamente él! Allí si pudo reírse.

— Que coincidencia —murmuró luego de un rato—, un gusto, soy amiga de Hinata Hyuuga.

Kiba saltó del asiento para mirarla fijamente. ¿Amiga de la hermosa Hinata Hyuuga? ¿De aquel ángel tradicional? ¿Ella, esa hermosa rubia pervertida por las tendencias occidentales? ¡Espera…! ¡Ella podría ayudarlo! ¡A acercarse a Hinata y robársela de Naruto! ¡Claro, sólo debía conseguir una manera de producir amistad entre ellos dos! ¡Debía quitarle al occidentalizado de Naruto la flor más bella de Japón, una mujer pura!

* * *

><p>Antes de entrar a la sala, donde aguardaban todos los periodistas, ella consiguió el valor de darle un golpe a su mano. Ya liberada de su agarre y ante la protesta de él —el manotazo le dejó roja la mano— pudo decírselo en el rostro:<p>

— No creas que lo tienes todo controlado, Naruto-kun —susurró ella burlona. Naruto sonrió, no pensaba discutir con ella a solas, si no en las cámaras.

Abrió las puertas de una buena vez y empezaron a sonar los flash de las cámaras y un barrullo calmado se levantó en la sala. Nadie deseaba hablar primero porque ya había un orden predispuesto, así que sólo alzaron las miradas y murmuraron cosas entre sí. Quienes sí estaban interesados en captarlos a penas entraran eran los camarógrafos que corrían tras sus pasos.

Naruto no la había esperado, caminaba rápido sonriendo a las cámaras, bromeaba con algunos de los camarógrafos y hasta les hacía preguntas personales que respondían con rapidez. La había dejado sola entre todas esas personas que la habían rodeado para tomarle la primera foto; uno que otro había comentado que era más bonita de lo que se esperaban. Estuvo rodeada de ellos por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Namikaze notó su descuido al entrar sin siquiera agarrarle la mano, se devolvió y la jaló con cuidado por el brazo mientras le sonreía con ternura a las cámaras. Todo estaba bien planeado por él porque era un buen actor. Hinata en ese momento no podía pensar en interpretar algún papel, sólo estaba abochornada y así se presentaba, toda confundida y sonrojada.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, ante las miradas curiosas de todos. Había algunas carpetas a su frente y un micrófono. Hinata lo acercó para sí tratando de ocupar sus manos en algo. Naruto estaba como pez en el agua. Se había sentado con los brazos apoyados en el respaldar de su silla, con una sonrisa en la risa mientras saludaba a los conocidos que estaban reunidos en la sala. Iruka preparaba los últimos toques para dar la rueda de prensa como iniciada. Se sentía tan incómoda. Suspiró. Ella sólo podía atajar a rascarse los brazos y el cuello ya que los nervios se habían experimentado como un cosquilleo permanente en toda la piel que empezaba a doler.

Sin avisarle con calma que iban a empezar, Iruka dio por abierta la rueda de prensa. El primer periodista que se levantó era de la cadena Huangi. Estaba bien vestido y tenía un papel en mano, dio una corta reverencia saludándolos a los tres. Hinata que era la más rígida casi se levanta para darle una reverencia de vuelta, pero gracias a dios Naruto la detuvo con la mano. No lo había hecho para ayudarla, sino que también lo hubiese dejado en ridículo. ¡Escoger a una novia tan idiota! ¿En qué pensaba?

— Buenos días —volvió a repetir el reportero para detener las ganas de reír al descubrir lo que había pretendido Hinata—. Esta pregunta va dirigida en general: ¿Es cierto que ustedes dos están saliendo? Y de ser así… ¿Desde hace cuánto?

Naruto y Hinata miraron a Iruka que era el que sabía los pormenores de la relación:

— Claro, claro. Estamos aquí reunidos para confirmar que efectivamente entre nuestro ídolo Naruto Namikaze de Doushite y la señorita Hinata Hyuuga de Ashima —Hinata frunció el cejo ante dicha descripción—, hay un tórrido noviazgo.

¿Tórrido? ¿A qué se refería con tórrido? Ella fue la única que se ofusco porque Naruto tenía una reluciente sonrisa en el rostro inmutable.

— La relación venía oculta desde hace meses hasta que se descubrió hace aproximadamente dos semanas… —Iruka tomó aire mientras arreglaba sus lentes de trabajo—. Hubo un rompimiento pero hace una semana se reconciliaron, así que podríamos decir que esto sigue.

Hubo una risita general y Hinata se ruborizó un poco ante la mirada de todos posadas en ella. Se levantó la segunda periodista:

— Buenos días, esta pregunta va hacia Naruto Namikaze —a su lado él se relajo aún más apoyando los codos en la mesa y sonriéndole encantadora a la mujer, esta se sonrojó de tanta coquetería—… ¿Por qué decidió hacer pública su relación con Hinata Hyuuga? Y, mi segunda pregunta es… ¿A qué se debe que luego de un rompimiento hayan regresado?

Se sentó esperando la respuesta del ídolo cuyos ojos relampaguearon inteligentes. Sabía cómo responder, pensó Hinata.

— Gracias Sakashi, bueno esas preguntas tienen la misma respuesta…—hizo silencio para que los espectadores se desesperaran y luego miró a Hinata con una ternura que nunca había experimentado; por un momento dudó que fuese fingida—. Lo que siento por Hinata no lo había sentido por nadie más, no podría mantenerme separado de ella y ocultar lo que teníamos sin herirle el corazón, aún cuando ella me había dejado quería seguir intentándolo y no perderla.

Hubo un par de suspiros en la sala. Hinata creyó también sentir que su corazón se desinflamaba, mas fue parecido a un bufido que a un gemido de amor. La próxima periodista ya estaba sonrojada cuando se fijo en Hinata:

— Señorita Hinata Hyuuga, un gusto conocerla, —se sonrieron mutuamente— me gustaría preguntarle dos cosillas. La primera: ¿A qué se debió la ruptura que tuvieron hace unas semanas? Y… ¿Se siente cómoda con todo esto?

Hinata quiso poder mirar a Naruto y robarle toda su confianza, mas consiguió fuerza cuando Ino gesticuló que tuviese confianza, suspirando agarró el micrófono y su voz sonó clara:

— Buenos días a todos, bueno la verdad…—trató de recordar lo ensayado— la ruptura se dio luego de que se descubriera nuestra relación —hizo como si mirara a Naruto aunque realmente no lo hizo ya que su cara era de total burla—, fue producto de la gran cantidades de presiones y los intensos deseos de encajar, de no cometer errores que me sentí sobrecargada, estaba muy molesta conmigo misma —arregló un poco la mentira—, no me sentía lo suficiente para desempeñar el papel de novia de un ídolo, aún cuando amase a Naruto pensaba que lo iba a decepcionar, eso me llevó a romper con él —hubo un intenso silencio en donde se escucharon varios "oh" de sorpresa, allí si pudo ver a Naruto porque se sentía más confiada. Tenía el control de la situación, este estaba tan sorprendido como ella—. Hoy en día no me siento incomoda, ya hemos hablado del tema y decidimos darnos apoyo mutuo para esta nueva etapa de nuestra relación, sin Naruto esto no fuese posible, soy una cobarde a decir verdad.

Eso último tenía algo de verdad, si no lo hubiese visto tan relajado al contestar las preguntas jamás ella se hubiese sentido poco presionada a no cometer errores, sólo debía hablar como si de verdad sintiese que fueran novios, con sinceridad pero mintiendo. Eso era fácil.

La mujer que le preguntó dio un "gracias" con una gran sonrisa y el segundo periodista se levantó para no perder tiempo:

— Mi primera pregunta es para Iruka; la segunda para Naruto —hizo silencio para leer sus anotaciones en la libreta— Hinata Hyuuga es menor de edad… ¿No habrán problemas legales que se encuentre emparejada con alguien que ya ha cumplido la mayoría de edad? Y… ¿Naruto Namikaze, ha tenido contactos con los padres de Hinata?

— No habrá ningún problema —contestó tieso Iruka, por obvias razones la pregunta era hecha para hacerlo sentir incomodo—. Los padres están totalmente enterados y tienen todo su consentimiento.

Naruto asintió más serio, pero cuando le tocó hablar a él sacudió su rostro y con una sonrisa soncarrona respondió:

— Claro que he tenido contacto con los padres de Hinata. He ido muchas a veces a prestar mis respetos a su familia, son muy adorables y les tengo especial afecto, sobre todo a las gallinas.

Hubo un mudo silencio y luego la mitad del lugar estalló en una risotada. Claro, a las gallinas. Hinata lo miró recriminándole, ese era un tema del cual no podía hablar. Iruka también se reía, así que después de todo el Manual se lo pasaban por el forro. ¡Esos dos! Hinata no podía con tan vergüenza y molestia, primero decían que no se podía nombrar los pormenores de la familia Hyuuga, luego venía Naruto a propósito y contaba la cosa más vergonzosa.

Una periodista que aún estaba riéndose se levantó mirando a Hinata:

— Una preguntita solamente señorita Hyuuga, con todo respeto pero, ¿Las gallinas son mascotas, no?

Hinata palideció y luego enrojeció. Podía escuchar la risa ronca atrapada en los labios de Naruto y alguno que otro que se le escapó en el público aunque trataba de mantener seriedad al asunto:

— No, las gallinas son un negocio —Hinata trató de sonar amistosa más su voz estaba mecanizada—, vendemos huevos.

Hubo otro "oh" general de sorpresa. Volvieron a reorganizarse los presentes y dieron un pequeño descanso para que los entrevistados pudieran tomar agua. Hinata sólo podía escuchar la voz de Naruto que le susurraba:

— Lo estás haciendo bien Hinata, te felicito —rió por lo bajo—. Seguramente las gallinas se sentirán muy felices por haber sido nombradas en televisión.

¡Era definitivo: él lo había hecho a propósito para dejarla mal! ¡Lo iba a pagar! ¡No se iba a dejar amedrentar!

La primera periodista de la segunda y última ronda se levantó, mirando a Naruto. Este volvió e erguirse recuperando la sensualidad que desprendía al responder, convenciendo a todos:

— Una única pregunta que muchas fans quieren saber para la revista Harunaka—sonrió al micrófono haciendo que Naruto le devolviese el gesto—; ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de Hinata?

Naruto se quedó en blanco, que podía decir ante algo así. Jamás pensó que pudiesen preguntarle algo tan rebuscado… ¿Gustarle de esa chica desalmada y chillona? ¿De esa peleadora compulsiva? ¡Estaba loca! ¡Nada le gustaba de esa loca! Por primera vez el rostro se le tensó, miró con miedo a Hinata que también compartía una mirada más de curiosidad por saber que respondería, encontró la respuesta en su suave rubor. Era el momento perfecto para avergonzarla.

La tomó del hombro desnudo cuya piel se sintió el doble de suave y la abrazó contra su cuerpo pegando su rostro a su cabello, aspirando el suave olor de su colonia que lo invadió por completo:

— Todo, me gusta todo de Hinata Hyuuga —apretó mucho más a la chica a él produciendo un inmenso sonrojo. Hinata no podía creer que sus padres estuviesen viendo a un chico manoseando a su hija —aunque técnicamente no la estaba manoseando— Ellos… ellos seguramente… ¡Estarían brincando de la felicidad! Sentir el cuerpo de un hombre contra su rostro le producía grima, nunca había estado así con nadie y su primera vez era televisada. Quería gritar y trataba de mirar a Ino pero la mano de Naruto no se lo permitía—, pero lo que más me gusta de Hinata es que es amable, noble, sincera y por supuesto una ternurita.

Palideció. Se burlaba de ella, estaba claro que no pensaba que ninguno de sus adjetivos encajara con su descripción. Estaba en lo correcto cuando se le soltó la lengua. Naruto sólo tuvo que conseguir antónimos a la definición perfecta de su "novia" para que el público quedase encantado y sí que lo hizo, hubo algunas exclamaciones de júbilo entre la prensa que estaban felices de tener tan jugosa información. Hinata se puso a la defensiva; sabía que después de tan brillante respuesta le preguntarían lo mismo y ella no podía ser tan cínica como Naruto. Como lo supuso el último periodista la miró con complacencia y sonriéndole le pregunto:

— Y usted Hinata-chan, además de que es el ídolo de Japón… ¿Qué le atrae de Naruto? —Claro, esa pregunta estaba mal intencionada, ese primer colofón era exactamente lo que la noche anterior había discutido un canal de farándula. Algunos pensaban que Hinata era una timadora que buscaba la fama de Naruto y ese periodista había querido meterla en la trampa. Ella no era tan idiota. Se quedó en silencio un minuto y luego tomó el micrófono fuertemente en sus manos, creyó oír el crujido de sus dedos y la decepción:

— Lo que menos me atrae de Naruto-kun es que sea el ídolo de Japón —soltó sin pensar. Luego miró a Naruto que estaba tan sorprendido como Iruka. Algo en su rostro, en sus ojos, parecía que tenía algo oculto, algo en el azul que brillaba bajo la luz blanca del auditorio quería contarle cosas distintas a lo que ya le había dicho. Es como si ese Naruto que ella conocía no era en verdad de él. Todo eso la llevaba a preguntarse: ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese conocido a Naruto en otras circunstancias? ¿Lo hubiese odiado y juzgado si no le conocía de las revistas? ¿Lo hubiese timado si no fuese el ídolo de Japón? No había en sus formar algo agradable, pero en su forma de hablar cuando no era cínico había algo humano en él que la hacía dudar de su maldad. Y es que Naruto podría ser un egocéntrico ruidoso, un gran escándalo, pero no podía conceder que todo el fuese malvado, aún con ese pensamiento había resentimiento al verlo a los ojos—. A veces…, sólo a veces me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si no fuese el ídolo de Japón ¿Sería el mismo chico de hoy? ¿Es ese chico autentico? Quisiera poder conocer al Naruto de antes, al que aún no era perseguido por la prensa, y compararlo con el de hoy. Hay muchas cosas interesantes en Naruto, mucho más que simplemente un titulo.

¿Realmente sentía eso? No lo sabía, pero podía sentir que el día que conversaron sobre su padre o el día en que la fue a salvar de aquella muchedumbre pensó algo así; pensó que bajo todo esa coraza de dictadorzuelo había un chico que quería encajar a como diera lugar en la descripción de un ser perfecto y abandonaba su parte humana; se había vuelto desinteresado porque tenía que vivir de él solo. ¿Pero podía ser humano, podría preocuparse por alguien más? No lo sabía, no sabía si su acto con su secretario había sido un mero capricho ó una verdadera acción considerada.

Cuando volvió los ojos al público que se quedaba callado; muerto, el hombre estaba sonrojado de su error. Hinata también sonrojó ante sus palabras, eso había sonado más profundo de lo que había pensado. Trató de remediarlo, acotando:

— También es muy divertido, me ha hecho reír mucho antes de venir aquí…—bueno, Naruto era una persona que hacía reír por lo raro que era; una contradicción total. Recordarlo en aquel mínimo traje rosado la hizo tener que reprimir una tonta sonrisa, colocó el micrófono y miró esperanzada a Ino.

Su amiga rubia estaba boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de Hinata. Pero sabía algo: era sincero, aún cuando ella después de pensarlo lo negaría; su mejor amiga, su única mejor amiga de todo el mundo sabía y podía jurar que Hinata Hyuuga había dicho unas palabras sinceras.

— Tengo una corazonada con Hinata —susurró Sakura y miró a Ino que había cambiado la sonrisa que le regalaba a Hinata por una expresión desdeñosa. Haruno la miró lo más amable posible—, como podemos ver no nos caemos bien, pero creo que tenemos algo en común.

— No tengo nada en común con una frentona —soltó Ino.

Esto provocó que Sakura se enrojeciera pero tratándose de calmar prosiguió:

— No, tenemos mucho en común. Tu quieres que Hinata sea feliz y yo quiero que Naruto sea feliz —Ino la miró interesada—, quisiera darles un empujón y ver si sale algo bueno entre ellos dos. Las cosas están dadas para: son novios, tienen actuar como tal y sentirse como tal; sólo hay que meterles la idea de que lo que hacen es natural y luego convencerlos de que realmente lo sienten.

— ¿Eso… no es engañar? —dudó Ino, aunque le gustaba esa idea.

— ¿Y? —Sakura sonrió con malicia— Cuando se den cuenta de ello ya estarán enamorados.

Ino se sorprendió. Tal vez la frentona no era tan superficial y estúpida.

— Vale, vale, frentona. ¡Te he juzgado mal! —Le ofreció la mano—. Cuenta con mi ayuda.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya, vaya. He podido publicar este capítulo pronto debido a que tengo este fanfic más o menos adelantado. Creo que se están empezando a poner las cartas en la mesa y ya podemos ver quienes interactúan; como se empiezan a enredar las cosas. Poco a poco Naruto y Hinata tendrán tiempo de sobra para saber lo que es el "noviazgo".<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejen muchos comentarios, por fis, acuérdense que sus comentarios son lo más importante para nosotros los escritores. Leerles es un placer.**

**Beso, Hinaluna.**

_**PD: Por cierto, se pueden pasar por mi fanfic El novio y la Dama de Honor (recien actualizado) y mi nuevo One-shot MinaKushi: Primera Vez. Espero que les guste.**_


	12. Cena

**Advertencias:** OoC / Lenguaje Soez / Largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cena<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Vamos a darnos una tregua, cuéntame un poco de ti, por favor"<em>

* * *

><p>La rueda de prensa finalizó con broche de oro. Las declaraciones de Hinata complacieron a más de la mayoría de los presentes. Habían, al principio, dudado de ella por la incómoda sensación que desprendía su cuerpo siempre recto y su rubor permanente, pero aquellas palabras tan sinceras le valieron una que otra sonrisa de apoyo.<p>

Los comentarios que siguieron fueron todos positivos, desde que se veían amorosos hablando, hasta que la ropa de Naruto y Hinata estaba a juego. Todo parecía confabulado para que ellos se vieran como la pareja ideal japonesa: el chico dominante pero divertido junto a la chica tímida y calmada. Ese símil aparecería mañana en todos los tabloides complaciendo a Iruka.

El productor se había parado entre ellos antes de que Namikaze pudiese decir algo, quería puntualizar muchas cosas, ella también estaba esperando el momento para encararle.

— Lo hicieron perfecto, no tengo nada que reprocharles —susurró Iruka poniendo sus brazos en el hombro de cada uno—, yo hasta dude ¿No será que de verdad son novios?

— No bromees —siseó Naruto sin quitar la vista de Hinata, sus labios estaban neutrales pero sabía que debajo de esos ojos que la veían con indiferencia había una mueca de desprecio—, no vuelvas a decir algo tan desagradable.

Hinata se sintió herida. Él era una malvado, en verdad. Aunque no sintiese nada por él no tenía porque tratarla de esa manera, era además de cínico, frío e hiriente cuando quería.

— ¿No puedes darme una tregua? —Murmuró cuando Iruka se separó de ellos para dejarlos respirar—, no quiero tener problemas contigo Naruto Namikaze, sin embargo, haces todo lo posible para que te odie. ¿Qué estas buscando?

— Ya te dije… ¿O eres sorda? —lo último lo agregó antes de llevarse la botella a la boca, hubiese querido darle un golpe en el vez de la botella para que golpeara sus dientes y así darle un doloroso merecido; estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero había demasiada gente.

— Yo solo quiero hacer bien mi trabajo y cuando tenga pagada todas las horas administrativas largarme de aquí, no quiero ser tu amiga y mucho menos tu novia —soltó dolida Hinata—, solo quiero hacer mi puto trabajo y dejar de deberte a ti, y a la SBS.

Naruto tragó grueso. ¿Quería paz? ¡Estaba bien, vale! ¡Se la daría! ¡Pero con dos condiciones!

—Vale… ¿Quieres tregua? ¿Quieres que coopere contigo y te ayude a "ser la novia perfecta", no? —soltó mirándola. Hinata asintió emocionada, lo estaba logrando— Bien, tengo dos condiciones.

— ¿Condiciones? —Ella frunció el cejo— Ya hay muchísimas condiciones en el contrato y tu bien lo sabes, de que lo violes y no te digan nada, no significa que se vayan a hacer la vista gorda conmigo.

— Bien, si no quieres condiciones, entonces, seguiremos en esta guerra y cada día será peor —se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a ir a la zona de los canapes. Hinata lo detuvo con su mano, cuando lo veía desde abajo con esos ojos perlados vencidos y el rímel en sus pestañas parecía ser una chica linda y atenta.

— Está bien, dime tus condiciones.

— Primera: tengo a alguien, alguien muy importante para mí, deseo que ese alguien no confunda nuestra relación, pero tampoco quiere inmiscuirla con Iruka —se sentó mirando a Hinata, estaba serio e impasible—, si quieres paz, entonces, debes ayudarme y mantener guardado el secreto de los dos. ¡Te vas a mantener callada! ¡Y me vas ayudar si tengo algún inconveniente con ella o con la prensa! ¿Entendido?

Eso sonaba como si la fuese a engañar. ¿Es que acaso Naruto tenía una novia…? ¿No era Sakura Haruno su verdadera ex novia? ¿O ella también había sido contratada? ¿Quién era esa persona "muy importante" y por qué necesitaría su ayuda?

— Quieres que le expliques que no tenemos nada…—susurró Hinata tratando de entender.

— No, no necesito eso —negó sin mirarle, el perfil de Naruto se inmovilizó cuando sus labios fueron mordidos—, simplemente quiero que te quedes callada cuando vaya a salir con ella, te quedes callada cuando hable con ella y te quedes callada en cualquier situación que esté involucrada ella. ¿Vale?

Sí, sin lugar a dudas él quería seguir con su novia sin importar que ella estuviese en el medio. No le molestaba en absoluto que tuviese sentimientos hacía otra persona, pero le parecía depravado aún quererla mientras tenía que aparentar ser novio de otra.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó tímida Hinata.

— No te interesa —siseó Naruto molesto.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo se supone que te ayude? —no lo entendía para nada.

— Por qué simplemente no te meterás en nada de lo que no te incumba, a donde vaya o deje de ir no es de tu interés, con quien hable o deje de hablar no es de tu interés. Lo único que te debe interesar es lo que digan de mi y negarlo categórica; estarás conmigo única y exclusivamente si Iruka lo pide. Si no haz lo que se te pegue en gana, pero no me molestes.

"_Bien, cada quien por su lado, eso me gusta más"_, pensó.

— Segundo…—puso mayor atención—, el dinero que pediste prestado lo tomaron de MI cuenta —enfatizó el "MI" muy cerca de su cara haciendo que ella retrocediera—, así que tengo que conseguir una manera de que no me pese tanto saber que una persona tan inmunda como tú está disfrutando de MI dinero.

Hinata abrió los ojos ante el insulto.

— La paz se basa en el mutuo respeto —lanzó.

— No, yo no pienso respetar a alguien como tú —Naruto la miró desde su altura, había algo en sus ojos que la empequeñeció— ¿Por qué lo haría? No eres nada para mí, sólo estorbas y te metes donde nadie te ha llamado. Ahora tengo que cuidar de ti como una niñita.

— Bien, entonces, si piensas burlarte de mí, de mi familia y mis gallinas. ¡Hazlo! ¡Yo también contare muchas cosas vergonzosas de ti! ¡No me busques Naruto-kun! —se levantó de inmediato y caminó fuera de la larga mesa de conferencias. Bajo los escalones del escenario en donde estaba montada y trató de buscar con la mirada a Iruka, no lo podía encontrar entre la multitud de periodistas rodeando la mesa de pasapalos. Sintió el cuerpo de Naruto tocar su hombro a propósito, fijó su mirada cuando él comentó:

— Bien, está bien. Esto será muy divertido —sonrió complacido. Si él quería jugar ese juego, estaba bien, ella también podía hacerlo. Repentino sintió una multitud que los rodeaba para hacer pregunta adicionales, los fueron llevando a empujones hacia la mesa. Hinata trastabilló contra las patas y Naruto tuvo que sostenerla antes de que pegara la cabeza contra el suelo, rodeó los ojos cuando sus ojos se encontraron. — Eres malditamente torpe.

"Y tú malditamente desgraciado", no podía zafarse de su agarre porque había demasiada gente presente, así que la llevó hasta el centro de los aperitivos agarrando su codo. Su mano se sentía caliente en su piel fría. Sus ojos no la miraron más hasta que estuvieron detenidos, allí bajó acariciando todo el dorso de su brazo, dicha caricia le produjo escalofríos, cuando miró a su rostro estaba sonriente, lo había hecho a propósito.

La primera pregunta vino de alguien que estaba muy cerca de Ino, la rubia le picó el ojo picara, no supo a que se debía dicho gesto.

— ¿Podemos hacer algunas preguntas, Naruto-san? —preguntó uno de los hombres con la libreta.

— ¿Ya no hicieron suficientes? —argumentó Naruto con una sonrisa divertida, antes de que el hombre se disculpara, dejó al aire— Sólo dos más, si quieren formúlenselas a mi hermosa novia.

Lo había hecho, era su mejor movimiento, ponerla frente a la prensa cuando estaba parada y rodeada de ella. Hinata aspiró fuertemente tratando conseguir en el oxigeno algo de valentía, vino la primera pregunta:

— ¿Cómo tú y Naruto se enamoraron? ¿Sabían desde el primer momento que eran el uno para el otro? —la mujer tenía el cabello recogido y sus ojos verdes le daban a su rostro un gesto hermoso.

— En una panadería…—comentó Hinata divertida, no había tanta mentira en lo que decía—, fue un día loco a decir verdad, jamás hubiese pensando en conocer a Naruto Namikaze, no tenía mucho interés en los ídolos así que me tomó por sorpresa —miró a Naruto picara—, él fue el que insistió en que me quedase a tomar café. No podía creer que pudiese sentarme junto con una persona famosa, no pasa todo el tiempo.

Naruto sonrió al público tenso, Hinata sintió un pellizco en su mano, era de su parte. Fue un pellizco doloroso.

— La verdad era tan linda que no podía dejarla pasar, además ella siempre ha sido tan torpe que había botado todo su café en el suelo y me apiade de ella, luego empezamos a hablar —miró a Hinata pasando su mano por la cara, ella se tensó y tuvo de inmediato piel de gallina en todo su cuerpo. Él quería reír en su cara pero prefirió pellizcarle la mejilla, un acto tierno para los ojos de los periodistas era la declaración de: "lo haces de nuevo y te jodes".

— Me enamore de él a la segunda vez, luego de que me salvara de unos pilluelos…—no pensaba hacerle caso a sus advertencias—, era tan caballeroso que se ofreció a comprarme la cámara que me robaron.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó la reportera mirando a Naruto.

— Bueno, era lo mínimo que podía hacer —desbordó su rostro de las más hermosa sonrisa que había ofrecido a ellos, pero algo en ella se sentía hipócrita. Hinata lo sabía, había tenido una mejor sonrisa cuando le entregó el traje.

— Una última pregunta señorita Hinata: ¿Prefiere la comida japonesa o la coreana? —indicó la mesa en donde había una mezcla entre platillos de las dos naciones, los más coloridos y cuyo picante subía como vapor caliente eran las coreanas, las japonesas eran frías y en su mayoría carnes blancas, enrolladas.

Hinata sonrió al hombre:

— Nunca he comido la coreana…—y era cierto, si acaso alguna vez había comido Sushi porque Ino la había llevado obligada a cenar y había pagado por ella; siempre comía en casa porque no tenía suficiente dinero para darse el lujo de comer afuera. ¿Comida coreana, china, italiana, mediterránea, latina? ¡Ni siquiera conocía la comida rápida y de lujo japonesa!

— Sírvase…—le ofreció una mujer que por su traje supuso que era coreana. No entendía bien a qué se debía dicha curiosidad pero antes había visto comportamientos que incitaban a pensar que había una afiliación entre los dos países, después de todo a Naruto lo llamaban: oppa.

Le dieron un plato de porcelana cara que agarró con firmeza y fueron sirviendo una pasta de salsa roja que desprendía un fuerte olor a picante fermentado, luego unas galletas crujientes y para finalizar habían unos palillos donde una masa rellena de carne estaba incrustada, botaban vapor caliente. Estaba a punto de tomar esa cuando alguna persona se los recomendó, pero la mano de Naruto fue más rápida.

Con una sonrisa picara de medio largo se lo ofreció tocando sus labios. Ahora a punto de reír por la cara que puso ella, hinchando sus cachetes de lo escandalizada que estaba, dijo:

— Di "ah", Hime —y lo de "Hime" le arrebató una hermosa sonrisa. Él se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande; se hubiese sentido más molesta si no fuese porque todo su rostro estaba feliz, como un niñito haciendo una travesura y jamás había visto esa cara en Naruto, le pareció de alguna manera malévola: adorable.

Alguien reprimió un gemido cuando ella abrió la boca obediente y mordió un pedazo de la masa, era pegostosa así que fue aún más difícil llevársela a la boca. Esto se tradujo en una carcajada por parte de Namikaze que no aguantaba los gestos que ella hacía. Hinata cuando estaba avergonzada podía ser adorable; le hubiese gustado poder ver sus ojos mirando a un punto fijo de la mesa mientras sus labios trataban de mascar aquella masa caliente y suave; los labios los tenía mojados de salsa y vapor, las comisuras tenían rastros de la comida y sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

Era un comportamiento muy propio de un hombre sentirse orgulloso de apenar a ese extremo a una chica, más si se veía como estaba Hinata. Sus pechos bajaban ante su respiración acompasada, pudo recordar el momento en que ella le obligó a colocar sus manos en ellos, se habían sentido tan suaves. Llevó lo que quedaba de la masa en el palillo a su boca, produciendo un silencio "oh" de los labios de la Hyuuga y también de algunos espectadores. No pudo siquiera mascar la comida porque los ojos se habían enfocado en él, algunos parecían decir: "está enamorado" de manera fraternal.

— Sírvanse —los invitó para luego empezar a mascar rápido lo que se había llevado a la boca para no pensar en los pechos de esa chiquilla. Todos los periodistas entendieron la indirecta, pero uno que otro tomó una foto antes de empezarse a devorar la comida.

Hinata era la única que tenía todavía la boca semi-abierta; él había llevado aquel pedazo —que ella había mordido— a su boca y lo hacía tragado sin más. ¡No entendía nada! ¡Se habían dado un beso indirecto! ¡Uno delante de todas esas personas!

Miró a otro lado llevándose un vaso de agua a la boca. Debía pasar la vergüenza de alguna manera o él saldría ganando. ¡Era Naruto! ¡No se trataba de Kakashi, o Shakespare, o Moliere! ¡Era el insípido ídolo de Japón! Un tonto novio que estaba segura que olvidaría unas semanas después y lo utilizaría como anécdotas para sus nietos; no hagan esto porque se parecerán a Naruto; no hagan tal cosa porque se parecen a Namikaze, y así.

¡No había porque estar nerviosa! Era obvio que en algún momento iba a haber un acercamiento porque debían fingir amarse y lo normal entre dos personas que se aman es querer acortar las distancias de sus cuerpos, te entran unas ganas de lanzarte encima de esa persona en cualquier momento. Eso no le pasaba a Hinata con Naruto, quería tenerlo a mil metros, lejos, muy lejos. Tenerlo cerca era incomodo, no sabía qué hacer, la única forma que le gustaría para tenerlo cerca era para golpearle la nariz. Por eso era una tontería pensar en él como un chico, era un _ser_, exacto. Un simple _ser _sexy, que con su cuerpo sexy la había besado la otra vez… ¡La otra vez! ¡Dios mío!

Se atragantó con el agua ante la mirada incrédula de su novio. Para Naruto habían cosas que ella hacía que no tenían sentido. Ejemplo: no se había puesto tan nerviosa al recibir "aquel" beso; tal vez estaba algo shockeada, sus labios eran terriblemente inexpertos. ¿Pero que había con agarrarle la mano y ponérsela en los senos? ¿Esa era la actitud de una chica que le huye al contacto físico? ¡Se había acercado tantas veces a él para tratar de golpearlo! Era el movimiento del hombre sobre la mujer la que la hacía sentir incomoda, podía jurar que no tener el control de las situación la hacía sentirse ansiosa. Claro, ella no lo estaba haciendo a propósito, todo ese nerviosismo era real; no podía estar ensayado. ¡Era imposible!

Tomó una servilleta, tosco le limpió la comisura de los labios. Ella saltó agarrando la servilleta y pasándosela varias veces por el sitio sin verle a los ojos. De verdad que era rara. Tratar con la fierecilla era peligrosamente divertido.

— Esto será muy divertido —soltó.

Hinata levantó los ojos entre llorosos. No podía, no era buena teniendo a chicos cerca de ella; a los únicos hombres que había abrazado eran a su padre y a Neji; jamás un chico se habían acercado con las intenciones de acariciarla o besarla; después de todo sabia Judo y aunque había tenido muchos pretendientes en Ashima jamás se acercaron con ese tipo de intenciones. Ahora venía este tipo a atormentarla con sus jueguecitos; ella no era una de sus amiguitas para que la estuviese acariciando.

— Deja de acariciarme y hacer ese tipo de cosas —siseó Hinata renovando la molestia.

— ¿Por qué, novia mía? —Naruto acercó peligrosamente los labios hacia los de ella, provocando que retrocediera con todo el cuerpo— Es doloroso escuchar eso de la chica que amas, ¿No te gustan mis caricias?

— ¡Que te den! —soltó a voz mediana. Él tomo un sushi y lo empotró en su boca; ante la mirada curiosa de alguno de los presentes. Ella ante la presión lo tragó en dos tajos casi ahogándose. Las manos de él aún estaban en su boca y le apretaban con fuerza, sus ojos la juzgaban.

— Compórtate, estamos en público.

_"¡Qué fácil es decir eso, Naruto Namikaze, cuando tú no eres el que es acosado!"_, frunció el cejo y tomando el kimichi lo empotró contra sus labios cerrados, tuvo que ceder por la presión de ella.

— Tú empezaste —susurró ella enojada. Una pelea de comida se desató entre los dos; él la obligaba a tragar tantos sushis encontraba en el camino, mientras ella peleaba con los palillos de Kimichi y pan de vapor. Estuvieron cansados luego de comer corriendo por unos minutos; el estomago les dolía y mucho más la garganta por forzarlas a tragar tan rápido.

Hinata tenía las manos en la garganta y Naruto en el estomago, todos los ojos estaban en ellos, sentía que alguien les había tomado alguna foto. La cara de Hinata estaba llena de arroz y algas; la de Naruto de salsa roja. Naruto fue el primero en cambio de sus labios serios en una mueca de risa; Hinata carcajeó de primero.

La risa no fue forzada; era la primera vez que habían tenido una batalla de comida con otra persona y había sido tan desagradable que sólo les quedaba reírse. No podía creer la cantidad que había ingerido de Sushi y cuando había obligado a Naruto comer Kimichi, él sentía la boca arder pero no quería detenerse de reír. Parecía dos tontos frente a un montón de personas que disfrutaban ver a dos idiotas divertirse.

* * *

><p>Gaara no podía soportar tanta hipocresía en media hora. Los dos habían mentido descarados; él bien sabía que ni Hinata Hyuuga, ni Naruto Namikaze sintieran al menos la mínima empatía por el otro. Se odiaban; eso era una realidad. Se imaginaba que el trabajo se hacía más difícil mientras más odiaras al otro. No se iba a compadecer de Naruto, después de todo él se lo había buscado al encontrarse alguien tan complejo como esa chica. Se levantó cuando Naruto contestaba una tonta pregunta y decidió dar un paseo por los pasillos que a esa hora estaban solitarios.<p>

No era muy tarde, deberían ser las cinco de la tarde. Estaba lloviendo afuera; el pasillo que llevaba al recibo era oscuro en sobremanera, lo único que iluminaba su lobreguez era la luminiscencia que brillaba pálida desde la calle hasta la estancia. Era un halo blancuzco que se estampaba en la pared y el piso como largos paños de intensa blancura, en ellos se enmarcaba la sombra del marco de la ventana y las gotas de la lluvia. No era un torrencial, era una llovizna tímida que mojaba como rocio las calles; los rostros de las personas y el follaje decorativo que formaba un muro frente a la ventana; la sombra de los arbustos se alargaba por el piso como intentándolo atrapar.

Suspiró acercándose a la ventana, colocó la mano en el vidrio. Estaba helado, podía asegurar que con la lluvia se levantaría una neblina pesada entre las calles, que el frío tomaría todos los apartamentos y haría resbalosa las aceras. Por el momento solo podía ver las largas figuras de paraguas que se movían más allá del estacionamiento de la SBS. Estudiantes de secundaria superior, ejecutivos, amas de casa, lindas chicas, jóvenes en bicicleta. Sobre ellos se levantaba una nube de suspiros y resoplidos que era el aire de sus pulmones, caliente, que se meneaba y se mantenía flotando en el ambiente como una neblina perenne que se extinguía luego de un rato, cuando la cantidad de personas disminuía.

Él también suspiro. Tenía tantas preocupaciones para estar pendiente de asistir a una rueda de prensa, poco quería enterarse de Naruto, después de todo, ya ninguno se preocupaba por el otro, aún cuando Kiba insistia en inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás. Ya todos habían decidido por donde transitar.

Sintió unos pasos tras su espalda. La sombra de Matsuri le sobresaltó. Tenía el rostro servicial como siempre, el cabello bien amarrado y un simple traje que no era demasiado formal, ni casual. Se acercó con lentitud a él con una pequeña sonrisa, tímida, reservada:

— ¿Necesita algo, señor? —musitó ella cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Sus ojos brillaban, no por nada especial, sólo por la luz que entraba desde el día entristecido.

Él frunció el cejo, había sido claro.

— ¿Ya no habíamos hablado? —siseó molesto.

— Sí, pero de todas maneras quería venir —ella hizo un momento de silencio y reanudó al descubrir que él no deseaba hablar—, me siento como una inútil en casa, por eso deseaba venir.

— No me interesa como te sientas —soltó.

Ella asintió luego de unos minutos. Esas palabras ya las sabía.

— De todas formas…

— Ya te dije Matsuri, no puedo tenerte aquí, no debes estar aquí…—él acortó el paso entre ellos, haciendo que la chica trastabillara—, ¿Entiendes? ¿No me habías dicho que me ibas ayudar?

— Sí, señor —murmuró con voz apagada.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué debes hacer?

— Quedarme en casa, señor —ella subió la mirada y encontró los ojos inexpresivos de él, escuchaba el sonido de su corazón acompasado y una puerta que se cerraba a lo lejos.

— ¿Entonces, qué haces aquí? —Le agarró del hombro—, ve a casas de tus padres.

— Yo bueno, yo…—Matsuri no encontraba la manera de hablar—, yo realmente quisiera poder seguir trabajando y ser independiente, señor. Le aseguro que eso no me causara ningún problema.

— No me interesa si te causa problemas a ti, Matsuri —acertó—, me causara problemas a mí, fin de la discusión.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el lobby; sus zapatos de vestir hacían un sonido monótono en la soledad del pasillo. Ella le siguió a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Algo en su espalda ancha le hacía querer abrazarle, pero no podía, ni allí, ni en ningún lado. Su cabello rojo brillaba con intensidad ese día bajo la luz mortecina y de nuevo solo podía escuchar los pasos de sus zapatos. Le desesperaba su silencio, mucho más aquel cargado de pisadas, cuando se alejaba de ella, cuando terminaban una conversación.

Gaara siempre se había alejado de ella; siempre había escapado intacto. Nunca pensó que esa manera podía atraparlo, tenderle una emboscada, no quería hacerle eso. Pero al final las cosas terminaron así, aunque estaba atado físicamente a ella, no lo estaba mental. Gaara era libre de decir y hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que no dañara su figura.

Su voz le llamó de nuevo la atención, esta vez la miraba.

— Mañana, veamos mañana —siseó y desapareció entre las sombras grises que formaba el inmenso vidrio de la entrada del edificio.

* * *

><p>Kiba solía deambular en sus tiempos libres por los salones. A veces, sólo a veces, pasaba por el camerino de Sakura, después de todo alguna vez cuando fue novia de Naruto había tenido la costumbre de frecuentar su camerino. Para nadie en la SBS era un secreto de que Naruto y Sakura habían sido novios por conveniencia, para aquellos tiempos él ya la había olvidado y estaba disperso en otros asuntos, sin embargo, Iruka había insistido en ese noviazgo que se había dado. Fueron tiempos lindos para Sasuke, obviamente.<p>

Kiba los recordaba cómo los últimos tiempos de la amistad, entre todos. Eso había sido tanto tiempo que para aquella época las cosas se habían mantenido "normales". Para aquellos tiempos aún había sábados de bolos y domingos de películas. De vez en cuando iban a visitar el pueblo y se regresaban en autobús cantando estupideces que siempre Naruto inventaba, podía recordar una vez que escribió una canción para él sobre su complejo con las chicas japonesas.

Y pues sí, debía aceptarlo sentía una gran debilidad por las chicas pelonegro vestidas de yukata. Ese siempre había sido la burla predilecta de Naruto; desde que tenía memoria. Cuando estaban en el orfanato el rubio le había regalado un poster de una geisha; desde ese día lo empezó a llamar mejor amigo, junto con Shino. Naruto también tenía mejores amigos en el orfanato como Sasuke, esos dos si habían sido unidos por un gran tiempo; Gaara se anexo al grupo mucho después, cuando ya le aburría estar en la biblioteca todo el día.

Pasaban así todos los días en el orfanato, haciendo tonterías —siempre ideadas por Naruto y revocadas por Sasuke— hasta que crecieron, luego se unió Sakura que perseguía eternamente a Sasuke y Naruto que a su vez perseguía a Sakura. La secundaria fueron tiempos fáciles cuando las cosas parecían complicarse.

El estrellato fue algo que todos esperaban y nadie vio venir; la primera que se separó fue Sakura, principal por no encontrarse en el grupo y segundo por la penosa situación que vivió con Sasuke en ese concierto… ¡Todavía ninguno de los dos había podido olvidarlo!

Toco a la puerta de Sakura, no tenía nada que hablar con ella. No, realmente si debía hablar sobre algo, pero no tenía ganas de hacerle preguntas invasivas que pudiesen detonar un tipo de pensamiento errado. Solo quería pasar y saludarle, hablar de tonterías un rato, hacía falta después de que todos se enseriaron.

Quien abrió la puerta no fue Sakura, si no una linda rubia… ¡Claro, pero si era la chica de los periódicos!

— ¡Ah! Pero miren quién es…—sonrió ella picara—, nuestro salvaje Kiba Inuzuka ¿Qué se le ofrece?

No sabía que decir, después de todo tenía curiosidad por ciertas cosas de ella, quería preguntarle sobre su amiga Hinata, pero eso podría sonar demasiado descortés.

— ¿Ino, no? —susurró él más o menos apenado.

— ¡Y claro que te acuerdas! —Lo invitó a pasar— ¡Frentona, es tu amigo el colmilludo! —Le sonrió con malicia— ¿Seguro que los usas bien?

— ¿Ah? —Kiba se sentó incomodo.

— Los colmillos… —Ino rió ante la cara que puso, era todo un inocente— ¿Se te ofrece algo o quieres esperar a Sakura?

— Yo, bueno… —se encogió en hombros y no habló más.

— ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Sakura? —preguntó cuándo comenzó a limarse. Antes de poder contestar, pudo escuchar a Sakura desde el baño.

— Ninguna, cerda idiota —gritó.

Ino sonrió de medio lado y sin quitar la mirada de Kiba que empezó a sentirse nervioso, posó los pies en la poltrona.

— Entonces, cuéntame algo de ti, o pregúntame algo, no se —volvió sus ojos a sus pies—, odio que la gente se quede callada.

— ¿Qué tan amiga eres de Hinata Hyuuga? —soltó sin más.

— ¡La mejor! —respondió automático.

Los ojos de Kiba brillaron, tragó gordo.

— ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas sobre ella?

¿Preguntas sobre ella? ¡Ah, ya! ¡Ya lo veía, pero que tonta! ¡Claro! ¡Esa forma de mirar a Hinata cuando declaraba no era normal! ¡Estaba prendado de Hinata! ¡Esa maldita suertuda! Suspiró, no, estaba enamorado de Hinata, pero podía torcer un poquito las cosas, después de todo quería que su amiga estuviese al lado del ídolo de Japón, no de la batería salvaje, la batería la quería ella por una noche, más nada, no le haría daño a nadie.

— Claro, pero te saldrán caras —se levantó acercándose a él. Kiba tragó fuerte tanto que sintió que se le resecaba la boca—, ¿Me llevas a algún lado a caminar?

Su coquetería, la forma en que se agachaba para conseguir lo que quería, el parpadeó incesante de sus ojos y la sonrisa agraciada. Era toda una occidental, pero entre tanto movimiento y meneó había algo en ella que atraía.

Se levantó de inmediato; quería saber sobre Hinata Hyuuga y tampoco le incomodaba la presencia de Ino Yamanaka. Asintió convencido.

* * *

><p>Neji Hyuuga había visto toda la entrevista en casa de mamá Hanabae, se había sentado junto Hiashi, ya que este mismo en un gesto de afecto le había guardado el puesto. La hermana menor había preparado berenjenas fritas. Estaban reunidos todos frente al televisor. Tenten también había asistido a la invitación tan extraña.<p>

"Hoy en la tarde vamos a ver a Hinata en televisión nacional, trae unas berenjenas Neji", le había escrito Hanabi sin un saludo o despedida. Así, no más. El mensaje fue shockeante; no esperaba que todo transcurriera tan rápido y tampoco es como si hubiese invitado a su novia a evento tan ridículo y poco común, pero ella quería ver a Hinata con su novio y nada le quitó esa idea de la cabeza.

Tal y como pensó; todo había sido subrealista. Hinata había estado sonrojada la mayor parte de la entrevista, suponía él que por los nervios, y el "tipo", el "ídolo de Japón", el "Yankee" la había estado tocando, apuchando, acariciando y hablándole cerca a SU prima; a la querida y adorable Hinata, quien jamás en su vida había tenido novio.

Lo peor: la familia Hyuuga parecía complacida; excepto el padre: Hiashi Hyuuga había resistido como un campeón. Fue firme, no abrió los labios, no mostró complacencia, ni asco. Imaginó que esa fue su manera de penitencia; no interceder en los asuntos de su querida primogénita. Tan estricto que había sido con ella, con sus estudios, con su formación y sus amistades, sin embargo, había consentido toda esa locura.

Por si no fuera poco Hanabae-san parloteaba como una loca, acompañada por la emoción de ver a su hija hablar a reporteros famosos, sin duda la que más los disfrutaban eran las mujeres, hasta Tenten se había adherido a las porras. Claro ella no diferenciaba entre noviazgo fingido o no, juraba que Hinata al fin había conseguido a un hombre que la quisiera.

Pero él Neji Hyuuga, no se iba a tragar esa, no podía ver en ninguna situación a Hinata entablando una relación seria con un famoso y mucho menos con alguien como Naruto Namikaze. ¡Jamás! ¡Ni en sus más remotos sueños eso pudiese haber ocurrido!, pero la vida estaba para darle sorpresas cuando Hinata habló pudorosa argumentando su enamoramiento por Naruto.

Bien, o Hinata era una actriz estupenda… o estaba enamorada de Naruto.

¡Una de dos!

Y no podía diferenciar porque el alboroto que tenía montado la madre y la hermana que hacían porras, que gritaban y se emocionaban en sobremanera no lo dejaba poder ver con claridad el rostro de Hinata. Ella era un indescifrable cofre de mentiras y verdades.

— ¡Tiene mucha suerte, Hanabae-san! —comentó Tenten apoyada del hombro de Neji. Este la miró con un gesto de pocos amigos, más la chica lo ignoró.

— Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Toda la familia Hyuuga tiene muchísima suerte de tener una hija como Hinata! —se armó de orgullo—, todas las casas de Ashima lloran por tener una hija como la mía, valiente, hermosa y ennoviada con un famoso.

— No cualquier famoso…—chilló Hanabi— ¡El ídolo de Japón! ¡Él y nadie más!

Chillaron las tres al unisonó dejando sordo al padre y al sobrino. Hiashi Hyuuga no soportó más; se levantó en silencio y decidió descansar en la salita improvisada del té, Neji quiso seguirle por el agarre de su novia se lo impidió.

— La SBS es muy generosa, llame ayer a Iruka-san…—se volteó para ver a Tente que interesada se inclinó—, sabes que es un viejo amigo de la familia ¿No?, pues bien, le pedí un dinero prestado y me negó diciendo que me depositaria una suma módica por los meses que Hinata estuviera de novia con ese chico, una buena suma debo decir además.

— ¿Le van a pagar? —exclamó Tenten sorprendida.

— Claro que no, le van a dar una recompensa —Hanabae se alzó pretensiosa a recoger los platos—, los gastos están todos incluidos: spa, maquillaje, masajes, ropa, restaurantes, fiestas, regalos. ¡Todo! Según me informo Iruka, Hinata es una mina de oro en potencia.

— Pero…— esta vez habló Neji— ¿Eso no significa que su trabajo no será sólo por unos meses hasta pagar la deuda?

— ¡Yo que sé, Neji! —exclamó la mujer dentro de la cocina—, espero que no.

El sobrino puso los ojos en blanco. Como lo pensaba, algunos integrantes de la familia Hyuuga no pensaba dejar a la gallina de los huevos de oro tan fácil; después de todo Hinata no tenía sentimientos hacia Naruto, podía manipularlo, jugar con él y seguir recibiendo recompensas desde la SBS, todo mientras conseguía notoriedad y la fama que le encantaba tanto a Hanabi y Hanabae.

Claro, no podía confiar tan ciegamente en la SBS ¿Hinata sólo fingiría y ellos le pagarían en creces por ello? ¿O le harían pagar cada una de las pedidas, prendas y servicios? ¡Magnates eran magnates! No creía que su prima la tuviese tan fácil al soportar los caprichos de Naruto y también los de la SBS.

* * *

><p>A Sakura le gustaba el chocolate; en sobremanera. Era su perdición y cuando hablaba de perdición lo decía textual: la hacía engordar con una rapidez inhumana y le sacaba barros.<p>

¡El chocolate estaba muy lejos de la lista de comida que debía adquirir diariamente para mantenerse nutrida! Estaba en lo más bajo de la lista, el chocolate y los snacks.

Pero, el chocolate tenía una un punto a su favor le sacaba de las depresiones.

Cada vez que salía de la oficina de Tsunade, luego de cuadrar los pormenores del trabajo junto a Sasuke, se tenía que zampar una cantidad inimaginable de chocolate. Luego vomitaba por largas horas, no había nunca tenido ese tipo de rutinas; siempre comía sano y ese alimento le sentaba bien luego de algo de ejercicios, había cierto tipo de bebidas —como el té verde— que la hacía rebajar, pero cuando se trataba de chocolate volvía a sus inicios. Era como verse a sí misma en la secundaria, fuera de forma y tonta; tontísima.

Por eso tenía que meterse en el baño y vomitar; si seguía cayendo en ese tipo de juegos viciosos terminaría siendo la Sakura Haruno de siempre. Perdería su puesto en la SBS; donde había muchísima competencia, y al final tendría que volver a Konoha. Dedicarse a cualquier cosa luego de tanto esfuerzo.

Colocó la cabeza en el retrete, cansada. La boca le ardía y la garganta tenía ese mal sabor que le producía un malestar general, se sentía la peor basura del mundo. Estaba cayendo en todos aquellos vicios que había detestado cuando joven, tomaba en exceso en las fiestas, comía sin medición, vomitaba y luego se acomplejaba al ver el peso. Entraba en un estado neurótico por varios días en donde se veía terrible y luego volvía a caer en la honda depresión. Ahorita mismo estaba deprimida.

Hubiese preferido acabar con su vida ese mismo instante; la sentía vacía, sin sentido. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo si no se tiene un por qué? ¿Sólo vives para respirar? ¿Para abrir los ojos en la mañana y maldecir? ¿Para qué se vivía? ¿Para qué ella vivía? El intento suicida jamás lo había practicado; ganas no le quedaban, pero, pensar en su madre desconsolada, en toda una familia destrozada, en la herida que dejaría. No podía hacerlo. A veces se arrepentía de haber tratado a Naruto como una escoria; hubiese preferido estar a esas alturas con él tratándolo de amar, que marchitándose sola, consumiéndose mientras veía a Sasuke campante, sin una gota de sudor.

Ese pensamiento también se esfumaba; no podía ser tan egoísta. Por eso quería que Naruto consiguiera a alguien bueno; alguien dispuesto a amarlo por lo que era, no quería verle de nuevo locamente enamorado sin consentimiento. Verle junto a alguien que pudiese dar y recibir amor. Ese era su mayor meta; juraría que si pudiese conseguir ese idílico sueño, entonces, todo tendría sentido. Se llenaría de valor, dejaría el modelaje, empezaría a estudiar abogacía y…

¡Envejecería sola, pero digna!

Hundió la cara en el asiento con un sollozo trancado en la boca. No podía, quería dejar ese mundo porque ya no tenía sentido seguir en el; pero seguía guardando una mínima esperanza de que algún día Sasuke la viese con otros ojos.

Podía recordar como si fuese ayer el séptimo concierto de Doushite; el más apoteósico de todos. Había sido una gran gira por toda Asia y uno que otro país europeo; regresaban triunfales a Tokio, todos querían verles, la gente sólo comentaba del rotundo éxito que unos pre-pubertos habían tenido a nivel internacional. ¡Era la banda nipona! ¡Solo japonesa y todos habían quedado encantados!

Estuvo reuniendo todos los meses una suculenta mesada para poder asistir a dicho concierto, para al final conseguir una invitación especial: VIP, de parte de Naruto. Por aquellos días él seguía enamorado de ella, aún no había conocido a Shion; así que guardaba esperanzas de algo naciera. Sakura sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke; no se llevaban tan mal, a decir verdad, había una buena relación entre ellos. No podía decir que fuesen amigos cercanos o novios; tampoco eran enamorados aunque habían compartido una que otra sonrisita, conversaciones; pero sin lugar a dudas ella todavía no había roto el caparazón de Sasuke; por eso ese día en la sala VIP estaba dispuesta a lo que fuese para que Uchiha se fijara en ella; costársele lo que le costase.

Vaya que le salió caro.

Sólo le había jalado la mano; se la había jalado varias veces mientras estaba en el coro, pero, es que estaba emocionada y quería verle, quería que mientras él estuviese tocando la mirara y en el coro solo cantara para ella. Eran amigos… ¿No? Podía hacer algo así, habían estado juntos desde la secundaria básica; estaban en el mismo grupo con Naruto en todos los proyectos de la secundaria superior, él la defendía de las otras chicas, le había acariciado la mejilla la semana pasada. Claro, también ella se afincó demasiado en su mano y él para no caer había tocado dos acordes equivocados.

Todo el mundo se dio cuenta; hasta Naruto, que solía ignorar los errores de todos y de él mismo, tuvo que voltearse hacía Sasuke; después de todo el "señor todo perfecto" jamás hubiese cometido un error tan garrafal en la guitarra. Sasuke estaba morado de la rabia, nunca lo había visto así. Mucho menos ayer que le había dicho: **"Me gustaría que estuvieras en Tokio, Sakura".** Eso había sido una declaración, por supuesto, estaba segura. Ella sólo había nombrado que quería ir a la universidad y estudiar abogacía; él vivía en Tokio junto al resto; debía de haber sido una señal.

Pero no. Sasuke lo había dicho por Naruto.

Naruto ni siquiera estaba enterado de que Sakura quería estudiar abogacía. Graduarse en Japón y hacer un posgrado en Estados Unidos. Ese siempre había sido su sueño.

Sasuke no podía pensar en ese momento; sólo tenía en mente que había metido la pata en medio concierto con un acorde estruendoso; que la canción se detuvo y que todos los miraban a él. A quien nunca había cometido un error; lo miraban con sorpresa y decepción. Estaba seguro que Itachi también lo estaba mirando, riéndose. Y todo era su culpa; la molestia de Sakura volvía a atacar.

— ¡Pero qué mierda estás haciendo tu, grandísima estúpida! —le salió sólo desde el alma, habían sido las palabras más sinceras que le había dicho a Sakura desde… ¡Desde siempre!

Claro, no había sido muy inteligente hacerlo frente al micrófono. Delante de todas las fans, hacia una fan. En un concierto televisado. Estaba frito. Si Itachi no se había reído antes, seguro que ahorita estaría disfrutándolo de lo lindo. Y los ojos de Sakura se llenaban de culpa y lágrimas, se sintió algo apenado por ella; no pensaba decirle algo tan fuerte. La verdad ella nunca le había caído mal, si tuviese que escoger a una chica en toda la faz de la tierra; ella sería la persona más cercana del sexo femenino. No la amaba, para nada. Era el amor de Naruto; su mejor amigo, no podía verla de esa manera. Y ahora menos…

No debía. Sakura no estaba en sus planes. Ella era del tipo que necesitaba estabilidad; él estaba bien cualquier cosa, excepto ella. Sabía que pasaría

Ella salió corriendo hacia los bastidores y el concierto tuvo que ser suspendido porque a nadie le daba ganas de seguir tocando como si nada. No fuese sólo Naruto quien le ofreció golpearle, si no hasta el mismo Iruka. La gigantesca que se monto por ese grito fue del mismo tamaño que cuando Gaara se enredó con una prostituta del barrio rojo; según él, accidentalmente. Parecía igual a aquella vez en que achacaron a Naruto un noviazgo con la hija de un magnate. No; sin duda, lo que él había hecho era mucho peor. Ese comentario, ese grito molesto hacia una chica que "nadie" conocía; que él muy bien podía disculparse con ella; había puesto una marca imborrable en su carrera.

Era Sasuke Uchiha, el sexy y misterioso chico de la guitarra, también, el joven de mal genio que no soporta a las fans. Después de eso las chicas lo veía de lejos, era como la lepra, lo miraban y salían corriendo.

Era un leproso y todo gracias a Sakura Haruno.

Desde ese día Sakura supo que era ser odiaba por Sasuke; él había hecho todo lo posible —lo humanamente posible— para hacérselo saber. Desde insultos, malas palabras, ignoradas, golpesillos, gestos rencorosos y hasta una que otra trampa que la había llevado a creer que tenía una oportunidad y luego él se burlaba en su cara. Había caído dos veces; una cena y un beso. Las dos se habían burlado de lo grande en su cara.

Esas dos veces se había sentido tan miserable. Hubiese podido aventarse desde un edificio sin problemas, pero luego pensaba que había gente con peores problemas y se le pasaba. Ella había hecho todo para estar a su lado y la perdonase. Había rebajado, se había sometido a una que otra operación, estudio modas, se leía todas las revistas de famosos y hacía muchísimo ejercicio. El color de su cabello y ojos le había valido entrar fácil al mundo de la SBS, con la recomendación de Naruto y Kiba. Pero acercarse a Doushite sólo le había valido todo lo anterior, el peor de los desprecios de Sasuke Uchiha. Era para él, hoy en día, un juguetico.

Lo sabía; este trabajo con Tsunade iba a hacer un tremendo fracaso.

* * *

><p>Había una pila gigantesca de ropa por ordenar, zapatos, ramen, snacks y una que otra bebida semi vacía. Olía a cerveza concentrada y medias sucias. Su camerino era un chiquero; hubiese podido lanzar unos puercos allí y estos vivirían por siempre felices. Tampoco es como si hubiese esperado esa jugada de Iruka, a decir verdad, era un hombre inteligente.<p>

¡Que estaba pensando! ¡No podía estar alagando a aquel hombre que la ponía a limpiar como una esclava! Cuando llegara a casa hablaría seriamente con su madre… ¿A qué se refería con préstamos adelantados? ¿Pagos mensuales? ¿Por qué ella no sabía nada sobre ello?

Pues, no, no lo sabía. Pero si bien enterada estaba de todo el trabajo que debía hacer además de fingir. Iruka lo tenía todo bien planeado, la excusa perfecta: Necesitaba trabajo y no quería separarse de su novio.

¡Taran! Tenían a la nueva maid personal de Naruto, sí, ella tenía que encargarse del chiquero de su camerino, de su carro, de su casa, de sus ropas, de su comida, receso y hasta de su entretenimiento. Si lo veía desde una linda manera, era como su geisha personal. No; era mucho peor, era la esclava de un dictador. ¡Él se desquitaría a lo lindo con ella!

Y luego de tanto trabajo físico debía fingir ser la novia perfecta. Debía hacer como si no vio sus interiores; ni el ramen depositado en su cama; ni la pila de ropa putrefacta, ni sus mil y un cochinadas. ¡Esto no era un trabajo! ¡Esto era la tortura!

— Hinata-chan, véalo como una experiencia de trabajo —se excusó Iruka mientras veía a su Ipad—, usted va a hacer una especie de servicio al cuarto, limpia aquí y allá, llega a su casa con una buena suma de dinero. Así la puedo tener cerca de Naruto cuando la necesite, cualquier situación se puede utilizar como un jugoso relato o foto.

Si lo decía de esa manera tenía sentido; pero cuando la jovencita que se había encargado del cuarto de Naruto le explicó —muy aliviada— todo lo que debía hacer; se dio cuenta de que aceptar fue su peor decisión. Naruto no se interesaba por quien limpiara su desastre o no; así que mientras más sucio acumulaba, mejor era para él. Pero cuando la vio entrar con sus ropas casuales, pala y escoba en mano. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro.

¡Quien más lo iba a disfrutar no era Iruka! ¡Si no el mismo Naruto!

Por eso se había negado a utilizar tal ridículo traje de Maid; no pensaba mostrarle las piernas a ese pervertido mientras limpiaba, tampoco pensaba ser condescendiente con él. Había que poner los puntos sobre las íes. Empezó:

— Veo que tu cuarto es un cochinero —dijo ella mirando a su alrededor—, si quieres convivir conmigo como tú "maid"; entonces, al menos deberás recoger los restos de comida ¡Tu señor asqueroso!

— ¿Maid? —Naruto hizo un gesto de desagrado que se le quedó impregnado en la sonrisa—, que maid tan fea me tocó. ¿Dónde está tu traje? ¿No me voy a divertir un ratito contigo?

Sintió la escoba cerca de su cara y se alejó. Ella hoy estaba molesta y violenta. Lo pudo notar a penas sus ojos se encendieron contra él. Estaba seguro que no le agradaba para nada servirle porque bien le conocía ya. Y pues claro, él pensaba hacerle pagar convirtiéndola en la peor de las esclavas, saldría llorando de tanto trabajo o al menos magullada.

¡Quería verla quejarse! Mejor dicho… ¡Quería verla llorar y renunciar!

Llorar no, si no Kushina Uzumaki lo reprendería severamente. Sólo que renunciara; con eso estaría bien.

La escoba le dio en la nariz con presión y se quedó allí mientras ella se acercaba altiva a él.

— No me tientes, Naruto-kun —sonrió con malicia—, estamos solos así que no pienso contener un golpe contra ti. ¡No pienso recoger comida!

— No pienso colaborar contigo —le dio un manotazo a la escoba haciendo que ella retrocediera. Allí pudo ver de nuevo sus ojos desconfiados ante la aproximación de sus cuerpos, él sonrió levantándose de la silla y un movimiento ágil estampándola contra la pared. Así de cerca Hinata Hyuuga perdía toda la fuerza de carácter y se convertía en un conejito fácil de comer.

Sus respiraciones casi se tocaban, sin embargo, sus ojos no se querían ver. Ella tenía la vista molesta pegada en su clavícula y él sólo podía sentir su coronilla.

— Tienes que limpiar bien el cuarto, si veo alguna cosa fuera de lugar…—en un gesto brusco hizo que ella levantara la cara hacia él, su mentón era suave y sus ojos estaban grandes de la sorpresa—, se lo diré a Iruka, te lo descontaran.

— Suéltame…—susurró ella con la voz cargada de molestia. Él sonrió.

— ¿Por qué, queridísima novia? —el movimiento de su mano fue premeditado, pero sentir su suave cuello, pequeñísimo bajo su amplia palma le hizo tragar gordo. Hinata tenía una piel muy linda, nacarada. Sus clavículas eran especialmente sexys—, ¿Te sientes extraña cuanto te toco?

Se le fueron los colores a la cara. Hinata no quería estar así acorralada por ese hombre, con las manos en el pecho de él para que no se acercara más y todo su torso inclinado en su diminuto cuerpo. Podía oler desde allí su agua de colonia, el aliento y el shampoo de su pelo. Una hebra de su rubia melena le tocaba la frente poniéndole la piel de gallina. ¡Si su padre viera algo así de inmoral! ¡Si Neji viese eso!

Una pizca de valor cruzó por su mente, quitó el pensamiento nublado que se había formado por la cercanía y consiguió mover sus piernas. La rodilla dio fuerte en su zona más intima y Naruto tensándose y llevando luego las manos a su entrepierna, cayó como un saco de patatas.

Ella aprovechando que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, vencido. Lo agarró por la camisa y acercándolo a su cara con una sonrisa de victoria, susurró muy cerca de su nariz. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y maldecía entre dientes, cuando lo impulsó hacia su cuerpo entonces abrió los ojos temeroso:

— No te metas conmigo, Naruto-kun —indicó la habitación—, no pienso limpiar un desorden como este, o tú aprendes a meter las cosas donde van ó yo voy a tener que recordártelo todos los días hasta que no tengas más descendencia.

Pasó encima de él luego de lanzarme nuevamente al piso. Naruto seguía aturdido, más cuando escuchó sus pasos de regreso por el pasillo continuo se levantó como pudo, aún con las manos en la entrepierna y corrió hacia la salida. Se podía escuchar el sonido de un cubo de agua cargado por unas manos débiles y las quejicas de ella. ¡Estaba loca! ¡Lo golpeaba y luego iba a buscar un bote de agua! ¿Qué haría con él? ¿Arrojárselo? ¿Matarlo a golpes? ¿Humillarlo?

Corrió con las piernas abiertas hacia el pasillo aledaño y espero hasta verla entrar. Tenía la cara roja del esfuerzo e imagino también de la rabia. Se detuvo en la puerta sorprendida de que no se encontrara dentro del camerino, vio a los extremos del pasillo provocando que Naruto se escondiera de inmediato. No se escuchaban sus pasos venir o si quiera su respiración. Luego de un tenso silencio, volvió asomarse. Ella había desaparecido dentro de su camerino y había cerrado la puerta.

Era muy ingenua si pensaba que las cosas iban a quedar así. ¡Oh, no! ¡Habría venganza! Reprimió un gemido de dolor, no sentía sus partes y tuvo que espirar fuertemente para que el aturdimiento no lo venciera.

* * *

><p>Estaban en Koto. No sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí en bicicleta vivos, pero había sido una divertida proeza. Después de todo había podido tocar a su antojo el cuerpo de Kiba produciendo incomodidad en el chico; era tan adorable.<p>

Desde donde estaban se podían ver las cuatro pirámides invertidas emplazadas en una enorme estructura de metal cubica. El Tokyo Big Sight era la estructura que más sobresalía entre todos los edificios de las zonas aledañas; frente al río oscurecido por el invierno le daba una eterna omnipotencia y frialdad.

Hoy había sido un día muy loco. No pensaba que el pleno invierno se le hubiese ocurrido la brillante idea de ir a comer helados, pero sí Kiba Inuzuka no era un experto para conquistar chicas, además, parecía apenado, casi al punto del dolor. ¿Por qué? Se imaginaba que se debía a esas preguntas que deseaba hacer sobre su amiga Hinata.

Se sentó en una banca que daba hacía el río y le dio un gigante mordisco a su helado. Kiba le copió pero con las manos en los bolsillos, él no había comprado nada para sí. Cruzó las piernas extendidas y suspiró botando una gran cantidad de aire caliente por la nariz.

— ¿Qué querías saber sobre Hinata? —preguntó Ino de inmediato sin esperar a intermedios. Estaba desesperada por saber qué tipo de interés tuviese Kiba Inuzuka en su amiga. Este enrojeció.

— No mucho —susurró— La verdad son cosas tontas. ¿Qué hay de ti, porque accediste a lo que te pedí?

— No tenía nada mejor que hacer —confesó Ino dándole una larga lamida al helado.

— Claro —hubo un largo silencio que sólo fue cortado cuando Kiba consiguió la fuerza suficiente para decirlo, en general no era tan tímido, pero tener a una chica "del tipo occidental" a su lado con esa actitud tan demandante lo hacía ver como un idiota— ¿Qué tipo de color le gusta?

— ¿A quién? —preguntó automático Ino.

— A Hinata.

— ¿Qué con Hinata? —se burló.

— ¿Cómo qué que con Hinata? —Kiba frunció el cejo— ¡Obviamente que color le gusta!

— El lila —Ino le miró divertida— ¡Vamos a hacer un juego!

— ¿Un juego? Pero…—se quedó callado ante la mira insistente de ella.

— Yo sólo contesto si tú haces algo agradable para mi, por ahora sólo me has comprado un helado —Ino se encogió de hombros para tratar de manipularlo— cualquier cosa esta bien, con tal de que vea que te hayas esmerado en hacerla, así contestare cualquier pregunta sobre Hinata.

— Pero tu dijiste…—farfulló confundido por el "juego" de Ino.

— ¡Bien! Si no quieres saber…—dejó en duda mientras se levantaba, sintió una mano sobre su largo bolso, él la obligo a sentarse.

— Vale… ¿Quieres otro helado?

— ¡No! —Sonrió como una pilluela— ¡Un dango!

Había caído en su juego. En parte se sentía ansiosa por saber que preguntas aprovecharía Kiba a formular y otra parte porque iban directo a donde ella deseaba, su trampa.

* * *

><p>Hinata restregó el suelo cuatro veces para constatar que esa mancha negra no saldría más nunca del suelo. Suspiró. Estaba muerta y esa mancha parecía un asesinato. Se lanzó al suelo con la esponja muy cerca del rostro. Tenía los audífonos puestos con lo más alto del volumen a Shishamo, era su grupo favorito y esa canción en especial le subía el ánimo; por un momento se había olvidado del dolor de sus brazos y piernas. Tenía todo el cuerpo enjabonado y sudado. Las poltronas estaban libres de ropa y sucio; el vestuario estaba ordenado por piezas y colores, el espejo brillaba de impecable y la nevera clasificada por bebidas energizantes y grasa pura. Movió las piernas cansada mientras tarareaba la canción, quería olvidarse de la manera en que él se había acercado a ella más temprano. Se sentía furibunda y confundida, en parte quería verle y matarlo a pellizcos, pero otra parte no se le quería cruzar porque sabía que recordaría la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Nunca había estado así con ningún chico, ni siquiera con Neji. Ese maldito le estaba robando todos los momentos importantes en pareja: El primer beso, la primera caricia, el primer acercamiento, el primer toque de hombros. ¡Como le odiaba!<p>

Pero… seguía siendo un chico y uno muy guapo, por cierto. Eso la hacía sentirse como una boba. Se volteó como un pez friéndose, apoyando sus senos y estomago en el piso frío. Suspiró yéndosele la vida. Se sentía usada y a la vez algo en ella la hacía sentir avergonzada de todo lo que ocurría, sentía miedo de ese acercamiento porque lo veía como un chico después de todo. Se mordió los labios. También tenía muy claro que cuando hablaban de fingir un noviazgo significaba todos los aspectos y gestos que esa palabra embargaba. Los besos y los abrazos en público estaban asegurados. Pasó sus manos por los labios, una parte de ella no quería seguir sintiendo esos labios sobre los de ella. ¿Así que él tenía alguien más? ¿Cómo sería esa persona? ¿Sería distinto a cómo siempre era con ella? ¿Por qué había asentido a firmar aquel contrato si estaba enamorado? ¿Por qué la había buscado antes si ya había alguien en su corazón?

Naruto Namikaze era un chico en extremo extraño. Oyó unos pasos entrar al vestuario, un halo de luz vino del pasillo, cuando levantó la vista un líquido negro cayó en su cara y en el suelo acabado de abrillantar. Lo probó de casualidad por el gritó que pegó: era cocacola.

Se levantó asustada y molesta. Todo su cabello estaba empapado y la mitad de su ropa. Se empezaba formar un lago del refresco en el suelo, tuvo que manotear sus brazos para quitarse las gotas que se resbalaban por todo su cuerpo, llevándose las manos a la cara para secársela miró a la persona que había perpetrado tal acto de declaración de muerte. Naruto se tomaba lo que había quedado de la cocacola en la lata, sonriendo autosuficiente:

— ¡Ups! —soltó luego de tragar— No te vi, lo siento Hinata-chan.

— ¡Tu maldito lo has hecho a propósito! —gritó histérica y anonadada por su valentía luego de aquella amenaza.

— ¿A propósito? —Negó con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la lata en la mesa de maquillaje—. Qué cosas tan feas piensas de tu novio, Hinata-chan.

— ¡Deja de llamarme Hinata-chan! —agarró la escoba mientras lo apuntaba.

— ¿Prefieres mi amorcito, lindura o darling? —Naruto carcajeó mientras se lanzaba en la poltrona de cuero— ¡No! ¡Ya se! ¡Hime! ¡Mi hime yakuza!

Hinata se hubiese reído de algo tan tonto, pero estaba tan furibunda que sólo pensaba en asesinar al hombre que tenía al frente de sí. Naruto debía ser sincero, sentía algo de miedo de que ella procediera a golpearle como hace dos horas, pero, debía ser valiente y proclamar su territorio. ¡Él era el rey! ¡El temido ídolo del camerino 88! ¡Naruto Namikaze, ese nombre imponía respeto entre los modistos, maquillistas y servicio al cuarto! Una niñita como Hinata Hyuuga no iba a arruinar su reputación.

— ¡Tú te lo has ganado, Naruto Namikaze! —alzó la escoba más no estuvo segura si golpearle o no. Después de todo ella también había reaccionado mal, le había golpeado en sus partes más intimas, en ese lugar sagrado y delicado para el hombre, era obvio que quería vengarse. Tampoco sería muy bien visto matar al ídolo de Japón, aunque fuesen sus más sinceros sentimientos.

— ¿Qué? —Le lanzó un beso imaginario— ¿Un beso de mi Hime Yakuza?

— ¡Esto es la guerra, Naruto!

— Yo ya te había dicho hace rato que nada podía cambiar entre nosotros —se levantó y doblándose para quedar a su mismo tamaño, le sonrió jocoso—. Y yo no pienso perder, nunca pierdo.

— ¡Y los Hyuugas jamás se dejan ganar! —alzó la voz prepotente y el palo de la escoba casi le da de entero en la coronilla a Namikaze que lo esquivó con facilidad. Le sacó la lengua para cabrearla aún más, el segundo palazo le dio en plena costilla, ese si dolió. Vale, Hinata Hyuuga era una chica bastante…

Una voz en la puerta los hizo despertar del letargo de la pelea. Iruka y Kurenai estaban sorprendidos, jamás hubiesen esperado a agarrar a esos dos a punto de matarse, tal vez no había medido la cantidad de odio que profería el uno por el otro.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó confundido Iruka.

— ¿Ves? —Naruto la indicó sin dejar de sobarse el golpe de la costilla—. Esta mujer es una loca violenta, me quiere matar y me la encomendaste como novia.

— ¡Hinata Hyuuga! —Hinata tembló ante el grito molesto de Iruka— ¡La clausulas son claras en cuanto a que es estricto que llames a Naruto, Naruto-kun!

La escoba se le cayó al suelo. Namikaze también estaba perplejo. Ninguno de los dos hubiese pensado que la molestia de Iruka viniese dada por una simple formalidad cariñosa. Suspiró.

— Traten de llevarse bien. ¿Vale? —Esta vez fue Kurenai la que entró y le arregló el cabello que estaba pegostoso, se acercó a olerlo— ¿Coca-cola?

— ¡Fue este ser! —chilló Hinata empujando a Naruto. Este no se movió ni un poco pero le dolió el empuje, la miró con los ojos bien abiertos mientras la maldecía. El crujir de la puerta llamó la atención de los dos. Iruka los miraba con una extraña sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro, sus ojos estaban inyectados en clara molestia— ¡Naruto-kun! —corrigió arreglándole la camisa que se la había arrugado del golpe.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —le arregló la pollina que estaba baboseada por el refresco. Los dos se miraron con sonrisas tiesas mientras los dedos de él bajaban como polillas desde su frente has su cachete, allí le dio un amistoso pellizco que pareció hecho a propósito para cabrearla. Los ojos de ella no cambiaron pero por dentro lo maldecía hasta morir— Mi linda, Hime.

Iruka palmeó ahora feliz. Ese hombre podía tener unos cambios de humor espontáneos cuando se trataba de negocios. Se acercó a los dos con los brazos abiertos y los abrazó por sus cuellos, primero los hamaqueó fuertemente mientras decía:

— Esos son mis chicos, ellos pueden llevarse de maravilla…

Luego los atrajo hacía si, de tal manera, que el rostro de Hinata estuvo al frente del pecho de Naruto. El corazón de él latía rápido y tenía un dulce aroma rodeándole el cuello. Su pecho era fuerte y fibroso, sus manos estaban calientes y su respiración tibia. Bajo ese abrazo Iruka empezó a delirar entre palabras de apoyo. Los soltó luego de un incomodo silencio que se formó entre los dos. Naruto se sentía incomodo teniendo a Hinata tan cerca, inmóvil. Ella se sentía apenada del contacto con un hombre.

— ¡Les invitare una cena! —Terminó de decir Iruka mirando a Kurenai—. Viste bonita Hinata-san y mándalos al mejor restaurante de Tokio.

Los dos negaron. No se querían también ver en la noche, no querían cenar juntos, mejor dicho, no querían compartir más nunca el mismo aire.

— ¡Está bien, Iruka! —empezó diciendo Naruto—. No hace falta que nos invites una cena, estamos bien. ¿No es así, hime?

Hinata asintió rápidamente. Estaba de acuerdo con él, todo menos cenar juntos.

— ¡Tienes razón, Naruto-kun! —le sonrió rápido—. Además, tengo cena con mi familia hoy.

Los ojos fríos de Iruka los atravesaron cortándolos en dos. Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda, sentían el estomago vació y ganas de vomitar. Sabían que venía a continuación.

— Kurenai, el mejor vestido para Hinata Hyuuga —miró a Naruto de arriba abajo—. Tú también te cambias, esto no es opcional, es trabajo.

No dejó que agregaran más nada, ni un hipócrita gracias. Kurenai le sonrió con condolencias a Hinata, pasando su suave mano maternal por la espalda:

— Ven aquí, Hinata-chan —sonrió a Naruto— quedara hermosa, así que no te preocupes.

Que quedara "hermosa" era lo que más le preocupaba. Al menos vestida como un machito le era fácil enfrentarla, pero como una chica le era imposible ser demasiado cruel. Suspiró. Se había metido en la boca del lobo con esa chica, como la odiaba y sin embargo había algo en ella que no lo dejaba ser lo suficiente déspota, no sabía si era su carácter retador o la forma en que sus ojos le miraban.

* * *

><p>— Vamos a la montaña rusa —pidió Ino jalándole del brazo. Kiba se molestó, le soltó las manos suaves de su codo y se detuvo de inmediato.<p>

— ¡Ya basta! Sólo estas jugueteando conmigo…—exclamó con los ojos desencajados. Ino se quedó estancada en medio de la multitud que los miraba disimulado. Nadie podía reconocer a Kiba con ese pasamontañas, más sus gritos eran suficientes para hacer voltear a las familias que llevaba ese día de sábado a sus hijos al parque. Reprimió una risotada.

— ¿Eres algo lento, no? —murmuró divertida mientras llevaba un bocado del helado a la lengua, lamió la cuchara con excesiva confianza produciendo un notable sonrojo en el joven. Volvió a reír— Eres tan fácil.

— Deja ya…—molestó se volteó dándole la espalda, en cuestión de minutos sintió sus manos en el brazo y su rostro pegado al brazo sonriéndole— ¡Te dije…!

— Me gustas —soltó Ino rápida. Nunca le había tenido miedo a esa palabra—. Desde hace mucho me gustas, así que déjame aprovecharme un poco de esta situación… ¿Vale?

Kiba no supó que decir. La boca se le secó de la sorpresa, tuvo que remojársela varias veces sin quitar los ojos de su sonrisa resplandeciente y sus invitantes ojos azules. Debía aceptar que Ino no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba, estaba demasiado occidentalizada para "volverla al carril". Le molestaba el cabello amarillo, sus uñas pintadas de rosado, su excesivo colorete, sus pestanas con gránulos de rímel y qué decir de su distendida forma de ser. El alter ego de una japonesa tradicional era Yamanaka. Pero, también debía ser sincero consigo mismo: Ino era hermosa, más que hermosa, era una preciosura. Llenaba el ambiente como nadie nunca lo hacía, se fijaba en él, acariciaba su brazo y se mofaba luego. Pudiese haber muerto en ese juego y no importarle, era como estar en el paraíso cuando sus ojos con dobles intenciones se posaban en él.

Nunca una chica lo había mirado así. Ni siquiera una fan.

No sabía que quería la Yamanaka. No sabía si buscaba alguna jugosa noticia para la prensa — que nunca había tenido un titular para él— o si acaso sólo deseaba jugar un rato con él y luego dársela de importante. No le importaba. Quería por primera vez sentir que es estar con alguien, y si era genuina su atención, sentir que es tener una enamorada.

— ¿Te gusto? —susurró desencajado. Ella asintió.

— Sí, mucho —un nuevo silencio le robó una suave sonrisa en los labios de Inuzuka. Ino sabía que lo tenía en la red, sería fácil conseguir compañía en él, después de todo el chico era lindo, tonto, pero lindo. ¿A quién engañaba era Kiba Inuzuka? ¡Por supuesto que no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad! Le jaló del brazo directo a la rueda de la fortuna— ¡Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo!

* * *

><p>Hinata se sentía incomoda con aquel vestido. Era lo que podía haber descrito Ino como: <strong>"sexy".<strong> Ella no sabía cómo comportarse en un vestido sexy, al menos aquel de la rueda de prensa era un habitual vestido formal, pero esto era otra cosa. Tuvo que bajar la falda ya que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla pegándose a sus muslos subiendo hasta la zona de la cintura donde se enmarcaba a sus senos en un taller de bolados con detalles de los hombros y brazos en encaje semi-transparente de flores. Era atrevido, se veía sensual si se paraba erguida y mojaba sus labios para que no se secaran. Los tacones altos y las piernas desnudas. Titiritó del miedo. No le gustaba para nada aquel vestido.

No sólo no iba con ella, si no que le sentaba bien. Suelto el cabello a un lado del hombro dejaba descubierta una espalda igualmente guardada en una suave telilla de encaje. A decir verdad, la tela negra del vestido era sobria y recatada, la diferencia radicaba en que su piel blanca enmontada en un encaje justo al cuerpo la hacía sentir como vestida con un pillamón. Esa imagen al frente de Naruto no era la más agradable, no luego de lo que había hecho.

Por eso, cuando salió del camerino y caminó hacia él, lo hizo con la mirada gacha. Aún así, pudo notar la emoción de Iruka que comentaba algo sobre el vestido con jocosidad a Naruto. Este no le encontraba gracia, trataba de apartar la mirada de ella pero no tenía poca resistencia. Se veía endemoniadamente sensual. La diferencia de una piel desnuda y una en encaje es del cielo a la tierra. En Hinata surtía el mismo efecto, de la horrenda chiquilla bañada en refresco, pasó a ser la señorita tentadora. Claro, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma mocosa que le había pateado en sus zonas más sagradas. Endureció la mirada. Como odiaba que pudiese tener esos cambios, quería siempre verla como el ogro horrendo que era.

— ¡Hice el mejor trabajo! —anotó Kurenai mientras le daba un empujoncito que hizo a Hinata alzar las manos y tocar el pecho de Naruto para no caerse. Este se apartó como si sus dedos quemaran. Se quedaron mirando por un rato, fue la misma mirada de odio de siempre.

Se separaron incómodos. Naruto que era más dado a la mentira le sonrió a Iruka, no sin verle con recelo.

— Gracias por la estupenda noche —algo en sus palabras resonó como ironía. Demandó la mano de Hinata, lo cual hizo que ella recuperase las fuerzas de la sorpresa y la jaló hacía sí. Caminaron sin despedirse, aunque Hinata volteó varias veces hacía Kurenai sin entender a donde iban. Naruto tenía las manos grandes, los dedos rugosos por la guitarra y una fuerza atrayente. El silencio reinó en todo el pasillo, sólo rebotaban en el aire los pasos de sus zapatos, el taconeó de Hinata la ralentizaba.

Naruto no miró sus ojos por ningún concepto, aún cuando ella lo observó en todo el trayecto. Llamó al ascensor sin soltar su mano; los dedos de ella eran de pianista, también tenía una piel suave como las de Shion. Ni siquiera en ese breve instante que estuvieron aguardando Namikaze tuvo la entereza de voltear sus ojos hacía ella. Esta actitud cabreó a Hinata que sentía cada vez más el peso de sus dedos masculinos sobre su mano fría, sentía que iba a empezar a sudar por la caricia. Nunca había compartido una agarrada de manos con algún hombre que no fuese su padre, mucho menos en circunstancia tan demandante. Sentía, o se imaginaba, que aquella sería la forma en que un novio toma a su amada para llevársela lejos de alguna situación incómoda, aquella forma violenta pero a la vez delicada de tomar sus dedos se asemejaba a aquel que desea proteger lo suyo a toda costa.

Quiso mover los dedos cuando entraron al ascensor y el pidió la planta baja. Su palma era una roca, en esa forma de tomarla no era una caricia cariñosa. Era un forzado gesto en vista de la situación en que estaban involucrados. ¿Cómo Naruto tomaría la mano de aquella persona que estaba enamorado? ¿Sería cálida? ¿La miraría a los ojos? Soltó su mano con violencia de la de él, estaba molesta, no sabía por qué, pero sentía una inmensa rabia que crecía en el fondo de su garganta. El desprendimiento de sus dedos de entre de los suyos, llamó la atención de Naruto que la miró anonadado. Sus cejas estaban unidas, sus labios fruncidos y un fuerte sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué te crees? —bufó y sin esperar su respuesta volvió los ojos a las puertas metálicas. Naruto también dejo escapar un débil gemido de sarcasmo.

— No te recomiendo tener esa actitud conmigo —soltó dolido.

— ¿O qué? —ella pasó las manos a sus caderas e inclinándose hacía a él lo empujó. — Dígame, Naruto-kun ¿O qué?

— No me tiente…

— ¿O qué? —esta vez hundió su dedo persistente en su pecho, haciéndolo enfadar— ¿Qué me va a hacer el gran ídolo de Japón?

Naruto tomó su mano bruscamente y doblando sobre su brazo la hizo torcerse hacía él. Hinata abrió los ojos en terror, trató de llevar su mano contra la cara de él pero fue más ágil y también detuvo aquel movimiento. Tenía su pecho masculino sobre el de ella, su cara a centímetros y sus respiraciones se mezclaban con vicio. Los labios de él murmuraron muy cerca de ella, casi tocándolos:

— Estás muy callada para ser la Hime Yakuza —se rió botando todo el aroma a menta sobre su boca. Hinata se atragantó de él y su cara se tintó del más rojo.

Quiso bajar su mano hasta su espalda arqueada para tenerla más cerca de si. Hinata todavía olía a Coca-Cola pero un predominante perfume camufleaba muy bien aquel desperfecto. Sus labios temblaban suaves y sus ojos se movían sobre el rostro de él. Creyó que en aquel momento las distancias se acortaron pero la luz del recibidor sobre el vidrio del ascensor los hizo despertar. Unos cuantos invitados cruzaban la entrada y se habían fijado en la cabina del ascensor por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

La empujó. Fue, tal vez muy brusco, se arrepintió cuando su cuerpo trastabilló y encontró apoyó en la pared. Los ojos de ella estaban aún más impresionados. Tembló todo su cuerpo de rabia, quería disculparse pero ella no lo dejó, había volteado la mirada hacía la salida del elevador esperando a que sus puertas se abrieran rápidamente para salir eyectada. Él descubriendo sus intenciones pasó de nuevo demandante su mano por el brazo de ella, apenas tuvo momento para salir, la arrastró hacía sí.

No quería dejarla escapar así. Aunque Hinata luchaba para zafarse de su agarre él seguía impasible cruzando una liviana sonrisa a la secretaria que desviaba la mirada para no ser entrometida. Ni siquiera el grupo de ejecutivos quiso percatar que la chica jaloneaba la mano del rubio para huir; todos creían que era una típica escenita de parejas. ¡Ah, el amor! Suspiraban algunos encantados. Naruto cada vez tenía que jalarle con mayor fuerza, sus pies se deslizaban por el piso de mármol hasta caer sobre los de él y volvía la lucha. Sus senos se movían tras el vestido golpeando con su brazo cada vez que su empuje era demasiado brusco. Hinata no pensaba darse por vencida.

Después de todo Naruto era un chico, uno muy alto y atlético. La terminó remolcando a su carro y ahora el incomodo silencio reinaba.

— Esto es lo peor —susurró ella mientras trataba que su rostro se perdiera en las ventanas de aquel lujoso carro, olía a nuevo, olía a mujer también. Frunció el cejo.

— Nadie te dijo que hablaras —espetó Namikaze tratando de concentrarse en las luces de los carros. Las piernas de ella se movían insistentes en su asiento, cruzaba su mirada con las de sus pies. Tenía la piel clara, limpia, suave.

— Tendrás que acostumbrarte a mis monólogos —escupió ella con mala sorna—. No pienso callarme porque te dé la gana.

— Simplemente no hables hasta llegar a la cena.

— No pienso recibir órdenes —lo fulminó con la mirada. Había algo que había sonado misógino en el comentario anterior, le hirvió la sangre— No creas que porque eres hombre puedes mandarme, Naruto-kun.

Nunca habían entonado tan asqueroso su nombre. No viró su mirada por ella, pero si bufó sonoro con todas las ganas de hacerla sentir miserable.

— Eres insoportable —susurró sin creérselo—, eres un dolor en el culo.

— ¡Mira quién habla!

Se sumieron en miradas a las calles. El frío comenzaba a abandonar las aceras y una primavera joven, algo helada, comenzaba a colarse entre los transeúntes. Pronto florecerían los arboles de Cerezo decorando toda la calle de Naraita; pasar en esa época la hacía el doble de hermosa, llenaba todo el ambiente de un manto rosado que relucía pintando todo por la luz del sol.

Aparcaron frente a un restaurante de puertas afrancesadas y ballet parking. Antes de salir él la atrajo muy cerca de su boca, como si se tratase de un íntimo beso en la mejilla, le susurró:

— No montes ninguna escena y sígueme la corriente —ella estuvo dispuesta a separarse brusca de su cercanía, sentir su respiración en el cuello le ponía la piel de gallina—. No pienses que puedes cometer errores o burlarte; haces algo fuera de lo planeado y te juro que te las hare pagar de la peor manera.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Hinata lo miró con algo de ironía más no quiso preguntarle.

— No me tientes, Hinata —Naruto mentía, no sabía que podía hacerle, mucho menos con esa sonrisa burlona que surcaba todo su rostro, tenía las mejillas rojas del frío y la cercanía; los labios temblorosos y los ojos miedosos, pero seguía impasible su sonrisa para con él. Se le ocurrió cualquier bobada, alguna de esas bobadas que les inventaba a las camareras, maid o si quiera a los modistos para hacerlos pagar un mal buche. Claro, seguramente había guardado ese resentimiento en el pecho porque cuando lo soltó sonó verdadero—. Puedo joderte con lo que más te duela: tu futuro, tus padres o si quiera tú misma. Tengo abogados y no dudaría en usarlos para defenderme de cualquier de tus acusaciones… ¿Entiende algo, vale? Yo soy poderoso y tú sólo eres un ratoncillo de indias que metieron en mi camerino a ver que puedo sacar de él, puedo sacar muchas cosas de ti y no todas son exactamente agradables.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Hinata retrocedió tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Quería bajarse de ese carro y tenerlo lejos, no le gustaba el tono que usaba sobre sí.

— ¿Te haces la tonta? —se burló—. Se como tiemblas cuando hablan mal de tu familia, como mueres de miedo por cada deuda, también sé muy bien que nunca has tenido a un chico cerca de ti. Tengo muchas maneras de hacerte sentir mal, tú sin embargo, no conoces nada de mí.

— ¡También puedo! —Gritó acorralada— Puedo decir que eres un infiel, que me obligas a seguir contigo mientras tienes a otra.

— ¿Y tus pruebas? —Sonrió socarrón—. Yo tengo todo el apoyo legal y moral; ¿Qué me pueden acusar sobre una deudas de tus padres? ¿O sobre que me acosté con mi novia? ¿No crees que serían tontas tus coartadas? ¿El nombre de aquella persona que dices que soy infiel, cuál es? —Hubo un hondo silencio en donde ella lo miró con terror— ¿No lo sabes? ¡Pobrecilla! —Sonrió con complacencia—, pobrecilla. ¿Llevamos las cosas en paz?

— Tú… —Hinata tragó gordo. Era un maldito imbécil, era peor que eso, con lo que la amenazaba no tenía perdón—, tú eres el que no quiera llevarla en paz.

— Simplemente no me jodas. —salió del carro dando un portazo.

* * *

><p>La sala del té era un largo salón de paredes laqueadas. El paraban tallado en colar formando el alargado cuerpo de un dragón, le daba lujo al ambiente, tras el enrejado de sus escamas unas vagas velas dejaban su aroma al aire. Afuera la noche era más negra que nunca, ni una sola estrella se dejaba iluminar por la montaña más cercana, un suave vaho a invierno se colaba moviendo las ramas escuálidas del árbol de cerezo más cercano, de él solo quedaba un tronco solitario que crujía con terror los quejidos del frío.<p>

La mujer se colocó en canclillas al lado de la mesa de tope negro mate brillante. Un paño en la mano derecha le permitía no quemarse con la tetera de bronce, brillaba enigmática bajo la suave luz de las lámparas de papel de arroz, dos tazas solitarias de porcelana que al verter el agua caliente llenan el espacio de solo aquel sonido; un vapor de calor se alza sobre sus ojos. Sasuke miró a su hermano. Este estaba al otro extremo de la mesa, a unos cinco metros de él, sentado en un como cojín con las piernas abiertas y dejando escapar bocanadas de la pipa. La mirada era compartida pero en los labios de Itachi había cierta ironía impregnada.

— A buena hora que vienes a presentar tus respetos ¿No, Sasuke? —susurró luego de que la jovencita vertiese el té. Hizo una señal para que saliera y esta al acto dando una respetuosa reverencia procedió a salir. Sasuke le siguió los pasos, no la conocía. — ¿Te gusta?

Volvió los ojos vacíos hacía su hermano, bufó.

— No soy como tú.

— ¿Cómo yo? —el hermano mayor se recostó en su palma mientras sonreía—. ¿Qué significara eso? Siempre con medias palabras, hermanito.

— ¿Dónde está Mandara? —murmuró incomodo.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —sorbó divertido—. Quisiera poder hablar más contigo, nunca vienes por acá, sólo una vez al mes, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte. ¿Qué tal va todo con aquella chica?

Se tensó. Mordió con fuerza para tratar de acallar la preocupación en su rostro. Lo logró de inmediato controlar su cuerpo y con una mirada indiferente llevó sus ojos a lo más lejos de la ventana donde el cielo se confundía con la oscuridad del pueblo.

— ¿Qué chica? —socarrón no miró a su hermano porque sabía que lo descubriría— Hay demasiadas para que sólo hables de una.

— ¿Crees que soy estúpido? —escupió en tono molesto mientras empotraba la taza en la mesa dejando un halo de té en uno de los extremos. Sus ojos se desafiaron—. ¿Has vuelto a verla, no? Yo te dije que era mejor que…

— Es trabajo, sólo eso.

— Recuerda como son las cosas aquí, Sasuke —suspiró pesado—. No quisiera que te lleves un gran chasco, lo has estado haciendo bien. Mandara está interesado en ti.

— Yo no estoy interesado en esto.

El Uchiha mayor miró a su hermano con cierta jocosidad, en el fondo lo sabía, él no estaba interesado y por lo que respectaba a si mismo tampoco. Jamás pensó que todos terminarían así, tal vez ni sus padres hubiesen tenido la mínima idea cuando abrieron aquel negocio, pero estos eran los hechos y había que ser inteligente para adaptarse. Sasuke era más huraño que él, mucho más inflexible. Él por su parte podía hacer este tipo de trabajo sin mucho remordimiento, hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a anular sus sentimientos. Sonrió, estaba seguro que mientras Sasuke fuese útil de esa manera, Mandara no lo tocaría.

— Lo sé —esta vez su voz sonó gutural—. Pero eso no te deja exento de esta familia, te importe o no lo mejor para esa chica es que ni se acerque a esta madriguera… ¿Vale?

Negó. No pensaba hablar algo así con él. Muy bien sabía cuáles eran sus obligaciones, frunció el cejo y respiró corto:

— ¿Tuviste algo que ver con Iruka? —soltó desviando el tema—No me creo eso de las coincidencias, estoy seguro de que estas detrás de todo sobre que la chiquilla esa te debía.

Itachi soltó una carcajada que llenó el ambiente. Una sonrisa de niño cruzó su rostro emocionado.

— Que ojo tan perspicaz —chupó la pipa—. Siento decepcionarte, el padre de la señorita Hinata Hyuuga me debía una gran suma de dinero, las cosas se dieron para que hiciera algunos negocios muy interesantes con Iruka.

— ¿Qué desea Iruka con todo esto? —frunció el cejo. Si Itachi estaba detrás, nada bueno podía estar formándose el productor. — ¿Qué desea de Naruto?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Aunque fuese Naruto no podría ayudarlo si Akatsuki tenía los ojos montados en una fuerte fortuna; ellos eran mucho más persistentes de lo que pensaba. Itachi negó.

— Para nada, nadie arruinaría a la gallina de los huevos de oro ¿No? —se relamió los labios—. Solo quiere que este bajo vigilancia, tener a alguien tan inteligente como Hinata Hyuuga es una buena jugada; esa chica suele saber darle la vuelta a las cosas con gran astucia, pero ella también está muy amarrada, dos pilluelitos que le gusta salirse con la suya amarrados, es un juego muy interesante —se levantó rascando su cabello con desganó. Sasuke le siguió la mirada—. Hinata lo mantendrá controlado para que no se líe con ninguna chica problemática, nosotros la mantendremos controlada a ella.

— ¿No hubiese sido más fácil simplemente contralarle? —Él no podía tragarse algo así— ¿Por qué tanta molestia?

— El espectáculo es una mafia, Sasuke-kun —rió ante la mirada fulminante que le tiró su hermano— Una vez dijiste eso, tenías tanta razón.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo en particular que desees? —negó pensado— Tal vez… algo en Naruto o si quiera en Hinata Hyuuga.

— Hay algo que deseo de los Hyuugas, pero eso puede esperar —sonrió tórrido—. También Naruto tiene algo que pagarme, por eso lo quiero vigilado. Iruka sólo quiere dinero. Mandara quiere sacarle un poco de polvo a los viejos problemas.

— ¿De nuevo aquello? —Se levantó furibundo, quería plantarle un buen golpe en el rostro—. No hace falta revivir a Minato, él ya está muerto y lo que te debía también; déjalo en paz.

— ¿Cómo puedo dejarlo en paz? —susurró sórdido—. Si no fuese por su gran bocota tu seguirías siendo un perdido; una cara no conocida… ¡Mejor piensa lo que dices Sasuke! —lo indicó— Nosotros dos sabemos algo, no me hagas usarlo, tú bien estabas ese día.

Él joven no le contestó pero siguió mirándole a los profundos ojos oscuros que brillaban de locura.

— Sí, estaba.

Las palabras revotaron por todo el salón, las luces de las lámparas disminuían con el viento y un suave amargo sabor se alojo en la boca de ambos. Sus labios sabían a sangre, suspiró pesado. Lo había oculto por tanto tiempo que ahora sabía como a otra vida. Una mueca de asco atravesó todo su rostro.

— Quédate tranquilo, Sasuke, no hagas muchas preguntas… —suspiró su hermano seguía teniendo aquella mirada de hombre muerto, desde hace mucho tiempo que una parte de él estaba muerta—. No le hare nada a tu amigo, sólo quiero que tampoco se ponga obtuso, parece ir por buen camino y olvidar de una buena vez la mala vida. En cuanto a su "novia", sólo son unas cosillas que me gustaría sacar a los Hyuuga, algo sobre antes. Las cosas se están tornando raras, una familia como los Hyuuga involucrada con alguien como los Namikaze. Hay que llevar a esos dos con cuidado. ¿Vale?

Asintió desentendido. Si eso ayudaba a sacar el culo de Naruto de la olla, lo haría, haría lo que fuese. No le importaba en lo más mínimo, no pensaba involucrarlo de nuevo en los negocios de Itachi. No tenía idea de que pudiese tener relación los Hyuugas en todo aquel juego; tal vez sólo era tratar de mantenerlos al margen en cuanto a alguna confesión incomoda. Los había eliminado del pejae antes… ¿Qué les podía costar hacerlo de nuevo?

Aunque algo no tenía sentido. Hiashi Hyuuga había acudido a los Akatsuki para pedir ayuda monetaria… ¿Realmente sabría las antiguas relaciones entre las familias? ¿Alguien de su estrato, trataría de palearse en la boca del lobo? ¿Qué clase de información podría tener?

Caminó hacia la salida tratando de dejar pasar todas las preguntas, quería tener el semblante distendido, cuando lo logro fijó los ojos en Itachi que le sonrió con soltura.

— Dile a Mandara que me presenté —salió de la habitación ante la pregunta reverberante.

— ¿No le vas a esperar?

— Claro que no.

* * *

><p>El silencio en la mesa era inmenso. Estaba al frente de la ventana para que así los reporteros pudiesen deleitarse con sus figuras "amorosas" en una "romántica cena". Estaba segura que en los tabloides abundarían las hipérboles, ella sólo podía fulminar con la mirada al rubio que tenía en frente. Él parecía alguien más, callado, comiendo en silencio, concentrado en el pedazo de carne que tenía a su frente, incomodo. Los dos estaban sumamente inconformes, no sabían que hacer o decir, aún quedaba el resentimiento de la conversación pasada, de aquellas amenazas que a Hinata le supieron agrias.<p>

— ¿Quieres llevar las cosas en paz o en guerra? —Soltó ella mientras mascaba tratando de no mover demasiado los labios para que los paparazzis no pudieran adivinar sus palabras— Elije ya.

Naruto subió la mirada. No lo sabía: Una parte de él, su parte más baja —que aún dolía por el golpe— quería rendirse con Hinata; la otra se resistía, el orgullo era muy terco. Torció la boca con desprecio. Podía hacer una que otra concesión. Deslizó su mano juguetona hacía la de ella, no pudo escapar porque exactamente en ese momento alguien le tomaba la foto desde el vidrio, él pudo juntar sus dedos con los de ella. Hinata helaba.

— En paz, por supuesto, Hime Yakuza —susurró gracioso.

— Deja de llamarme así —apretó sus dedos para advertirle.

— ¿Por qué, amorcito? —sonrió gustoso—. Te queda perfecto.

— Siempre te gusta burlarte… ¿Te crees muy gracioso, no? ¿Naruto-kun? —ella sugirió aquello acercándose al rostro de él produciendo una más radiante sonrisa. En esa posición parecían dos enamorados contándose secretos—. Eres un cínico.

— ¡Shhh! —le tapó la boca con el dedo de la mano izquierda, que había tenido libre—. No digas más, no hace falta que uses tantos halagos para mí.

— ¡Responde de una vez! —gritó Hinata desencajada.

— ¿Paz o Guerra? —Saboreó sus labios. El Sake esperaba intacto a un lado de la mesa, le miró tentador—. Quien se emborrache de último será quien elija.

— ¡Qué clase de irresponsable juego es ese! —exclamó escandalizada cuando el vertió el contendido en su vaso— Esto, si alguien de la prensa lo escuchara, deberían saber la clase de individuo que eres.

La sonrisa fácil de su rostro le comprobó que nadie podría creer que él era esa clase de individuo aún si ella lo gritaba en una plaza pública. Su mano la tenía entrelazada con las suyas. Sus nudillos acariciaban amorosos la longitud de sus dedos; aquella caricia íntima estaba desprovista de sentimiento, sus labios sonrientes también. Él sólo fingía. Una parte de sí crujió, separándose de su agarre sirvió el Sake y sin esperar si quiera un respiró tragó todo su contenido. El alcohol calentó su garganta y su vapor de vergüenza subió hasta sus mejillas. Él sonrió autosuficiente y vertió el líquido en su boca.

— No te entiendo, de verdad, Hinata Hyuuga —murmuró él concentrado en su bebida, la movía acercándola dudoso a su boca—. Eres una persona realmente rara: primero me pides la paz, luego me golpeas… ¿A qué juegas?

—Tú empezaste… —siseó ella empinándose todo el contenido del vaso— ¡Toma el tuyo!

Naruto frunció el cejo y abalanzó el licor sobre sus labios sin desperdiciar una gota. El sonido de un flash se empotró en el vidrio, llamó la atención de los dos que habían dejado los cubiertos a un lado, secándose la ensalada Cesar que habían pedido. El periodista saludaba desde las afueras meneando la mano mientras la otra se dedicaba a captarlos en fotografía. Hinata se tensó por la actitud despreocupada que asumió Naruto, lo saludó con una leve reverencia de cabeza y fijó sus ojos en ella, con una mirada distinta.

Seguramente aquella era la mirada que le dedicas a alguien que amas. Pero estaba vacía, algo faltaba allí. Naruto tiene los ojos melancólicos aún cuando siempre le llena el rostro una sonrisa. Volvió a tomar un tragó cuando él subió el vaso a su boca. La porcelana estaba fría y los dedos le temblaban, volvía sentir la anestesia del alcohol le llenaba hasta los pulmones. No había más palabras sólo el gesto de una mano subiendo hacía la laringe. Un nube de vapor empezó a subir entre sus cuerpos; al quinto vaso Hinata ya se sentía algo mareada. Naruto le exigía que mostrara el vaso para constatar que no hacía trampa, varias veces pasó su mano por los labios para comprobar que no botaba el líquido por sus comisuras.

— Ya te dije que no soy una tramposa como tú —susurró medio borracha, los dedos se sentía suaves sobre sus labios, era una caricia torpe algo hosca, su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella.

— No te creo, Hime Yakuza —Luego de pronunciar su nombre estalló en una risotada que llenó el lugar. Hinata quedó encantada ante tanta vivacidad, parecía que había escuchado el mejor chiste de toda su vida—. Seguro mucha gente piensa que eres una yakuza*.

— Nadie piensa que soy una Yakuza —Hinata bordeó el alcohol hacía su ropa pero se lo echó encima provocando otra carcajada en el rubio— ¡Sólo un yankee* como tú puede pensar eso!

— ¿Yankee? —bufó primero tragándose la risa. No pudo aguantar, tuvo que dar varios golpes a la mesa para detener el dolor del estomago que producía la alegría de su boca. Hinata también se rió pero más sosegada, relajada por el licor. — Nadie nunca se había atrevido a llamarme así.

— Nadie nunca me había llamado Hime…—un sonrojó concurrió en sus labios y se apuró— ¡Mucho menos Yakuza!

Namikaze echó su cuerpo atrás mientras tomaba un tragó que no logró terminar. Su boca se abrió para responderle soncarrón:

— Claro, cierto…—puntualizó con el dedo apuntando hacia ella—. Eres una novata en estas cosas… —relamió sus labios—, ¿Vas a fracasar, sabes? No tienes ni la más mínima idea de que es un noviazgo, ni siquiera puedes diferenciar entre un normal acercamiento y alguna con una intensión oculta.

— ¡Claro que puedo! —chilló ella derramando el contenido de la bebida en la mesa. Naruto que tenía mayor tolerancia al alcohol vio como su brazo se deslizó por la mesa ante el brinco que daba para afirmar lo que decía. Quiso reír pero ella lo detuvo. — Por eso mantenete alejado de mí, tu pervertido.

Su mano apuntándolo con el dedo tembloroso fue una imagen no muy fácil de olvidar, sonriendo jocoso se apoyó a la mesa y le escrúpulo hasta que se sintió incomoda. Hinata parpadeaba lento, los labios se le cerraban involuntarios, estaba vencida. Siguió su cuerpo inclinándosele al de ella, sus manos lograron capturarla. La Hyuuga no podía retroceder, ella sentía el cuerpo relleno de algodón y las manos fuertes de él la obligaban a acercarse. Suspiró un aliento de alcohol sobre su rostro mientras ella se tensaba por completo y cerraba los ojos, sus labios se mordieron tratando de cerrarse con violencia. El rió divertido.

— Eres una niñita, una tonta niñita que no sabe de nada —la soltó con suavidad mientras se llevaba las manos tras la nuca— Seguro eres virgen… ¿No?

Aunque el alcohol la tenía embobada no pudo reprimir una sorpresa ante aquella pregunta, sintió que la cara le ardía aún más que la garganta, soltó el vaso para llevar sus manos al cuello, la vergüenza le estaba estrangulando. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y eso producía aún más chiste al joven. ¡Nunca hubiese pensado que alguien le preguntaría eso de aquella manera! Sólo Ino se había atrevido a hacer algo así. Tartamudeó al borde del colapso:

— Yo… yo… —la vergüenza también le trajo el salvavidas para pasar tan mal trago— ¡Tu de que hablas! Seguro no lo has hecho con esa chica que te gusta… ¿No?

Naruto no esperaba esa estocada. La borrachera se le quitó por un segundo cuando abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la cara se le tintó tan roja como la de ella, bajó la mirada apenado. Claro que no, nunca podría hacerle algo así a Shion, jamás hubiese pensado de esa manera en ella. Shion seguía teniendo aquella aura desde que la conoció el primer día, tampoco iba mentir y decir que no le gustaba su cuerpo, que alguna vez la había mirado de más. Pero… ¿Realmente alguna vez había pensado en tomarla? Suspiró. No lo sabía, no recordaba si quiera la primera vez. Ella seguía teniendo aquel manto infantil.

— ¿Qué te interesa? —escupió molesto. Hinata le pescó sonriendo con suficiencia— Al menos, no soy tan lamentable como tú.

— ¿Un amor no correspondido? —carcajeó con ganas hasta terminar tosiendo por ahogarse con su saliva— Pobrecillo, Naruto-kun.

— Claro, la señora de piedra jamás pudiese sentir amor por alguien.

— ¡Claro que puedo! —gritó desencajada.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es tu gran amor? —preguntó interesado mientras apoyaba su rostro en la mano derecha y con la izquierda subía el vaso hasta la boca— ¿Un Yakuza? ¿Un samurái del período Edo?

— Tú… —susurró ante el rostro impresionando de él, todo el secretismo se arruinó cuando su rostro se deformó por la broma— ¡Por supuesto que tú no! El hombre de mi vida es… —se sonrojó de solo imaginarlo— ¡No te lo diré!

— ¿No me lo dirás? —Siseó cansino— ¡Eres una niña, Hinata Hyuuga!

No pudo resistirse. El alcohol la emocionaba en sobremanera, no quería contárselo a alguien como Naruto, pero, en vista de la situación, la risa y los gritos se sintió en confianza. Chilló como una niña emocionada:

— ¡Kakashi Hatake! —se sonrojó por completo—. Ese es el tipo de hombres que me gusta, serios y siempre centrados.

Aunque Ino lo describía más como: Un bueno para nada, empedernido pervertido. Para Hinata, Kakashi era el hombre ideal: siempre sereno, con todo bajo control y sin exaltarse ante situaciones de poco interés; era indiferente a las superficialidades y siempre tenía algo interesante que contar. Sus análisis sobre autores contemporáneos de la literatura eran estupendos. Nada que ver con el ser unicelular que se sorprendía a su frente, él con el cejo fruncido se acercó a ella, parecía visiblemente molesto.

— No grites —susurró fulminándola— ¿Qué clase de chica eres gritando el nombre de otro hombre en un restaurante donde todos me conocen?

— Tú me pediste su nombre…—no la dejo terminar.

— ¿Qué pasa si alguien conoce a ese tal Kakashi? —su nombre sonó despreciado—… ¿Así que estas con alguien como él? ¿Tuviste que dejarlo para pagar la deuda?

Se burló herido. No sabía porque pero cierto resentimiento nació en su pecho al verla tan emocionada por otra persona, jamás hubiese creído que Hinata Hyuuga —la que él conocía— pudiese mostrarse tan femenina y enamoradiza como cuando nombró a aquel individuo. ¿No podía fingir así para las cámaras? ¿Tenía que ser siempre terriblemente sincera?

— ¿Estar? —Hinata bajó los ojos decepcionada tratando de ignorar las palabras rudas de él—. Está casado, es mi profesor de literatura.

Sintió que el rostro se le sonrojaba del ridículo. Ella también estaba roja de la vergüenza. Se llevó un trago hondo mientras trataba de quitar su rostro de las cámaras. Susurró herida:

— Yo también sufro de un amor platónico.

— ¿Quién dijo que yo sufría de un amor platónico? —bufó.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —carraspeó mirándolo con los ojos empalados de bebida. Sus labios estaban distendidos y trémulos, brillaban por el líquido. Naruto fijó la mirada en la negrura de la noche. Tenía ya un largo tiempo sin ver a Shion, también tenía un largo tiempo sin hablar de eso con alguien.

— ¿Cómo terminaste endeudada con la mafía? —preguntó tratando de evadir su interrogatorio con un tema que le interesaba. Su relación con Akatsuki era demasiado rara para dejarla pasar. Quería verla a los ojos para descubrir sus secretos; alguien que se relacionara con la yakuza no podía estar teniéndola fácil.

— No me cambies de tema —escupió ella sin tragarse su cuestionamiento—. Yo te dije su nombre, es tu deber.

— ¿Para qué? —le sirvió un poco más de Sake para que terminara ya ese estúpido cuestionario— ¿Para llevárselo a la prensa? ¿Para sentirte cercana a mí?

— Yo no…—Hinata mordió sus labios, no sabía porque de verdad lo quería saber, sólo deseaba pronunciar aquel nombre que había podido ver a Naruto no como una estrella de la música, si no como un ser humano—. Yo sólo quiero saber cómo se llama, es sólo eso.

— Y yo no deseo decírtelo.

— ¡Eso es tan injusto! —protestó frunciendo el cejo. Un largo silencio se sumió todo el salón; los mesoneros fuera de la sala —un salón VIP para aquellos que desean comer en privado— estaban ruidosos, unos pedidos se escuchaban al fondo como un murmullo. Él no pensaba contestarle—, mi padre les pidió algo de dinero prestado, pensábamos pagárselo, teníamos el dinero, pero él lo jugó en el club hípico.

Los ojos de Naruto se alzaron sorprendidos. Suponía que Hinata debía tener familia disfuncional por la forma en que hablaba de ellos, pero jamás pensó que sus problemas de endeudamiento viniese por males de juego, se parecía tanto a…

— ¿Están bien? —suspiró llegando su aliento al rostro de ella como un suave halito. Hinata abrió los ojos sin creérselo… ¡Él le preguntaba eso! ¿Naruto Namikaze? Tragó gordo.

— Mientras trabaje para la SBS, sí.

Él asintió. También conocía que era deberle a la mafia, conocía muy bien como actuaba Akatsuki. Negó triste. Las calles empezaban a estar solitarias, algún periodista encubierto pasaba junto a los transeúntes. Naruto hubiese preferido alguna habitación sin ventana al exterior, esta llamaba demasiado la atención. La mano de Hinata se deslizó hacía la de él, atrapándolo. Sus ojos se encontraron contrariados.

— Gracias, por preguntar —murmulló hacía él con dulzura, le sonrió cálida—. Siempre tengo la sensación que no eres tan malo como aparentas.

— ¿De qué hablas? —refutó molesto. Quiso salirse de su agarre pero ella le jaló hacía si obligándolo a flexionar el codo, su huesuda mano quedó a la altura de su cara, ella acarició como una novia atenta sin abandonar sus palabras.

— No te entiendo para nada, pero me gustaría que trabajaremos en paz —le sonrió sin mirarle, a sus dedos—. Creo que podríamos al menos intentar no matarnos. ¡Realmente me gustaría poder hacer eso contigo! —le miró feliz—. No creo que seamos tan distintos, tienes algo contenido en los ojos que se parece en algo a lo que yo siento.

— No sabes de que hablas —deslizó la mano de vuelta pero ella volvió a tomarla y la regresó con mayor fuerza hacía su mejilla. Él respingó de la sorpresa.

— Es mejor fingir en todo momento, pelear la mayoría del tiempo sólo nos valdrá muchos rumores —besó la palma de su mano con dulzura, sus labios húmedos dejaron una marca entre la piel pálida de él que había perdido color del susto. Ella se veía preciosa besando su mano con una delicadeza entristecedora—. Por eso creo que debemos empezar a llevarnos bien, por el bien de los dos. El bien de mi familia y el bien de la chica que te gusta —no lo miró más sus labios se movieron sobre su mano caliente— ¿No quieres que sepan de ella, no?

— ¡Ya cállate! —quitó la mano molesto consigo mismo. Aquella forma de hablar pegado a su piel le había producido un profundo escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Sus labios eran tal cual los recordaba, suaves y espumosos. Besar algodón. Estaba ebria.

— Eres tan huraño —soltó ella semi-molesta.

— Y tú tan insistente —la fulminó con la mirada. Sus ojos azul martillaban sus parpados amenazándola— ¡Eres un dolor de culo!

— ¡Allí estás tú de nuevo! —exclamó desencajada, quería pararse de la mesa y golpearle, pero se contuvo. Podía estar cualquier paparazzi grabando dicha escena. — ¿Qué problemas tienes?

— Tú eres la única que tiene problemas aquí —enumeró con la mano— ¡Desde el día en que dijiste que no eras mi fan! Desde ese día supe que tenías problemas.

Hinata rió con todas sus ganas. La tela del vestido comenzaba a picarle.

— ¡No seas ridículo! —Negó— ¡Yo también desde ese día supe que eras un ególatra!

— ¡Y tu una rara!

— ¡Bien, maldito ególatra! —su respuesta fue la última, sentenció todo. Se sumergieron de nuevo en la bebida, deteniéndose sólo para respirar, las palabras estaban de más. La noche ya era completa, debían ser las doce, no era una buena hora para que una chica de su edad estuviese en la calle, pero tampoco le importaba. Miraba a Hinata con detenimiento mientras ella murmuraba algo entre la borrachera; tenía los labios llenos y la respiración acompasada; sus senos subían y bajaban enmarcando el encaje de su cuello. Sus manos alargadas con dedos flacos titiritaban contra el vaso de alcohol. El lugar se había sumido en silencio. — Me esforzare —farfulló ella sorprendiéndolo—, un día de estos vas a terminar aceptándome, me esforzare para que tú…

— No tienes porque esforzarte —sentenció levantándose. Ella le siguió con la mirada embobada, se veía alto y distante. Sus ojos brillaban por la noche con un azul más oscuro, sus labios se movían pastosos. La ayudó a levantarse sin ser cariñoso, tal vez algo brusco.—, ya estamos metidos en esto.

* * *

><p>El recorrido en carro lo hubiese preferido en silencio. Naruto no quería seguir hablando con ella, había descubierto que tenía cierta debilidad con ella vestida de esa manera, tan distinta a como era normalmente. Hablar así, como lo hicieron en el restaurante, como lo hicieron también aquella vez en el auto; hablar de cosas que no le contaba a nadie más que a sí mismo. Ella tenía la facultad de meterse en la piel y salir con algún secretillo en las manos. Por eso seguía hablando, seguramente ella también había descubierto su debilidad y la utilizaba para conocerla, para sacarle algún provecho.<p>

— ¿Color favorito? —susurró con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio del carro y las piernas abiertas, aquella posición se sentía incomoda. Tuvo que empujarle la rodilla para que la falda no siguiera subiendo por su muslo— ¡Dímelo!

— ¿Qué te interesa? —acusó sin mirarla más, aunque, por el rabillo del ojo podía sentir sus movimientos torpes limpiándose la cara.

— Él mío es el lila, me gusta mucho —rió como una tonta hasta toser— ¿Naranja?

Naruto despejó por unos minutos los ojos de la carretera. No asintió, no pensaba darle la razón, pero era perspicaz la Hime Yakuza; sonrió de medio lado con desprecio. Iruka no sabía que había hecho al contratarla con ella, no era una tonta chiquilla que pudieses manipular cuando le viniese en gana. Ella siguió insistiendo.

— Con que naranja —dio por sentado ante el bufido de él— ¿Qué hay de la comida? ¿Pez globo, huevas de caviar ó pato laqueado?

Una carcajada traviesa salió por sus labios sin querer, se tuvo que morder los labios para callar la risa. Ella también le sonreía con las comisuras débiles, alcoholizada.

— ¿Y bien? —insistió— ¿Pato laqueado?

Se dio por vencido; con una sonrisa de medio lado infantil viró a la derecha para tomar la carretera que llevaba a Ashima.

— No —suspiró— Me gusta el ramen.

— ¿Ramen? —chilló Hinata impresionada, se alejó un poco de él para poder obsérvalo. Los ojos rápidos de Naruto se encontraron con los de ella excusándose al encogerse de hombros— ¿Tan sencillo?

— No, espera —corrigió alzando un dedo pero sin quitar la mirada del frente— El ramen no es un plato "sencillo"; es una reliquia de los dioses, está cargado por la experiencia del cocinero, no todo el mundo puede hacerlo.

— Yo hago un buen ramen —soltó Hinata desinteresada — ¿Quieres que te lleve mañana al trabajo?

Naruto fijó su atención en ella, no lo miraba, tenía el mentón alzado y los ojos entrecerrados, su cabeza se apoyada tranquila en el respaldar. Sus palabras parecían cariñosas, como alguien que prepara un buen desayuno de consuelo. ¿Llevar comida a él? ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Por qué se comportaba maternal? Se quejó, seguramente era de ese tipo de chicas que le gustaba el manga shoujo y se copiaba de aquellas artimañas de prepararle un almuerzo a su novio.

— No quiero comer nada que venga de ti —soltó molesto consigo mismo. Nunca había comido algo preparado por una mujer que no fuese su madre, ni siquiera su abuela alguna vez había cocinado para él.

Hinata volteó extrañada con el pómulo alzado. Él era tan arisco, formaba una pared invisible entre los dos luego de poder reir como un pilluelo, era tan raro que le producía indigestión.

— ¿Ella te prepara comida? —susurró distante. No sabía porque preguntaba eso, pero podía imaginarse al siempre frío Naruto Namikaze con una sonrisa recibiendo algún presente de aquella misteriosa chica—. ¿Qué hay del anime? —cambió el tema cuando los ojos furiosos de él se posaron en su cara— ¿Te gusta el anime? ¿A ella le gusta el anime?

— Deja de hablar de ella —siseó estacionando frente a la casa de Hinata. Las luces de la sala estaba encendidas y el pórtico solitario, una fresca brisa que aceptaba la primavera y lavaba el invierno se coló por todo la extensión de la calle. Hinata salió disparada, no quería seguir escuchando su voz ponzoñosa, siempre obtenía esa mirada contrariada cuando hablaban de esa chica. ¿Lo hería mucho? ¿Ella lo amaba? ¿O él la amaba a ella? ¿Cómo era Naruto enamorado? ¿Podía ser atento o no?

Estaba tan concentrada en aquel sentimiento de duda que crecía en su pecho que no vio el escalón de la acera y se fue de frente hacía el jardín. Naruto la atajó a tiempo, estaba suave, los músculos le titiritaban de los nervios y la boca expelía un fuerte respiro de borracha. Tenía el rostro sonrojado, los ojos caídos y los labios entreabiertos cuando sus rostros se encontraron, ella farfullaba algo inentendible, su boca estaba débil y la lengua se le trababa.

— Yo… —Hinata se sentía pésima, el dolor de cabeza se le había irradiado por toda la cara, el sólo verlo la hacía sentir peor que pensar sobre todas aquellas complicadas del amor. Tenía los ojos azules brillando para sí sola y los tensados por la cercanía. Podía percibir su suave colonia llenado todos sus sentidos, su mano se deslizó al cuello de Naruto haciéndolo sentí extraño, los brazos de Hinata no pesaban nada y su cuerpo al alzarlo parecía de algodón.

Fue un largo momento, ninguno de los dos sabía que ocurría, solo sentían que el alcohol acortaba el paso de sus rostros y que las respiraciones sabían a Sake. Una brisa fría hizo que la Hyuuga cerrara los ojos para protegerse del halito, las manos de Naruto la arroparon con confianza. Ella no supo porque dijo algo así, pero se sentía tan avergonzada del contacto de sus manos con su firme pecho que le temblaban las rodillas.

— Por favor —barbulló cohibida, el sonrojo le llegaba a las orejas que ardían por lo borracha que se sentía y por la respiración del joven sobre sus cabellos—, no me toque así, yo…—relamió los labios sin controlar lo que decía— a mi nunca.

— Lo sé —susurró Naruto embriagado por una oleada de inocencia que lo había tomado desprevenido. Hinata podía mostrar un lado de sí que era reacio a parecerse a su "yo" de siempre; la chica que discutía, que se negaba a seguirle los pasos, que le refutaba; era eclipsada por esta vergonzosa muchacha que tartamudeaba verdades veladas. Ya varias veces la había conocido así, le era difícil llevar a esa Hyuuga pudorosa porque sus ojos inexpertos lo miraban como un lobo que caza a su presa.

Al fin y al cabo era hombre. Él también tenía deseos y no podía negar que Hinata Hyuuga era hermosa; y su timidez inducida por el alcohol o su cercanía lo tentaban a hacérsele más, a enseñarse a sí y a ella cosas que aún no conocía. Recordaba muy bien el primer beso; aquel que le robo a Sakura, también recordaba la primera vez que conoció a Shion, esas dos imágenes se unieron con los ojos expectante de Hinata que temblaba bajo él, Naruto también temblaba.

¿Cómo se sentía ella? ¿Apabullada? ¿Acosada? ¿Insensata? No lo sabía, no quería saberlo. Se abalanzó a sus labios sin pensarlo más, sólo quería sentir la suavidad de su boca sobre la suya sin realmente pensar que a quien besaba era a Hinata Hyuuga, a la Hime Yakuza. La idea le cruzaba mientras su boca se movía ávida sobre la de la joven que no atinaba a saber que hacer; todo su cuerpo temblaba sobre las manos expertas de él y su cabello se deslizaba en la brisa estática a sus toques. Era muy distinto besar a una chica avergonzada, que besar obligado a una "novia". Hinata pertenecía a esas dos categorías, algo en el beso era rígido, forzado; pero, algo también lo hacía suave y móvil, como una sonrisa, como la lengua que se deslizaba desde la comisura hasta el labio más voluptuoso, como su mano que recorre con cariño su pequeñísimo cuello.

Había algo distinto, menos fingido, en aquella caricia. Mucho menos innatural que las conversaciones a la prensa, que la cena en silencio, que las peleas espontaneas. No, era como las peleas espontaneas, no podía detenerlo aunque quisiera. Ella era inteligente, pero allí al besarla, se volvía un pajarito con las alas rotas sin poder escapar; él podía abrazarla por completo y torcerla a su voluntad.

Le gustaba que Hinata Hyuuga fuese una linda chica ingenua en el amor; él no era una experto, pero le llevaba amplio conocimiento a aquella chiquilla que si lo único que podía conocer de las relaciones era por los mangas shoujos que leía. Le gustaba Hinata por ser tan volátil e infantil, también por ser madura y de palabras honestas. Odiaba también todo eso de ella.

La odiaba. Sus labios aprisionaron el labio mayor de ella succionándolo para sí y sintió desfallecer cuando ella se quejó en un leve gemido de placer. La apartó. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Tenía que aprender a diferenciar. Las manos de él se colocaron fuera en los hombros de ella; Hinata aún tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios rojos de los besos. Naruto sólo podía dejar pasar largas bocanadas de cordura a sus pulmones. Se apartó por completo dejándola tambaleante. Ella parpadeaba confundida, sin entender lo que había ocurrido, aún estaba ebria por la forma en que se coloreaba la punta de su nariz.

Había sido una completa locura besarla porque sí. Debía aprender a diferenciar entre el impulso y el deber; mezclar un gusto por lo extraño, lo ajeno, por sentirse poderoso podía llevar a enredar a las cosas.

El cuerpo se le torció al recordar a Shion, algo en él se había quebrado. Hyuuga Hinata se veía también violentada; no se veía igual que antes. Claro que no, parecía una chica, no una enemiga. Murmuró pasando las manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, arrepentido:

— Nos vemos mañana, se puntual.

* * *

><p>No saben cuantos problemas he tenido para subir este capitulo; parecía que hoy no era el día y era mi único día libre para publicarlo. Sí, estoy de vacaciones pero empezare a trabajar y luego la Uni. Sí, YA VOY PARA LA UNI. Siento que llorare. No quede en Psicología; lamentablemente (tengo que modificar mi perfil) pero quede en Letras, es decir, es el destino. EL DESTINO. Vale, estoy algo trasnochada así que pueda sonar como una psicopata. Se fue la luz en mi casa (Vivo en Venezuela esto pasa muy amenudo) 15 veces; sin exagerar, me borró el capitulo corregido y lo volvió a borrar a punto de ser subido re-corregido. Por eso no pude correguirlo de nuevo, debe de tener algunos errores ortograficos, así que plis omitanlos, luego editare para que este a la altura de sus ojos.<p>

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado; a mi en lo personal me agradó escribirlo, los últimos capitulos que tengo listos son mis preferidos; revelan muchas cosas y sucede mucho a la vez. Tenemos incluso un beso. El primer beso oficial de la pareja; porque el otro fue un piquito extrano. PERO ESTE ES SU PRIMER BESO; no tan consciente por parte de Hinata. Tranquilos, no los hare sufrir tanto, el amor en esta pareja empieza a fluir. No serán muy lovely-dovely; pero esten seguros de que estos dos empezaran a sentirse muy cercanos al otro; como una pareja.

Lo que más me desconsuela es que había respondido a todos los comentarios con super detalles; pero a esta hora de la noche quede fullida. Tampoco tengo agua en mi casa; he tenido que ir varias veces al trabajo a recoger mis papeles así que estoy más que muerta; por si fuera poco me siento que si no escribo se me iran las ideas. Pero al menos estoy más calmada con la UNI, quede y ahora me siento cero presión.

Agradecimientos en particular a: **Meme-chan, Sofia, Hikari to Seimei, Chamoos, Hiyoko-sama** (Bienvenida y un gigantesco abrazo; gracias por tu bello review), **xXKushinaXx, araceli, Hikary Gaega** (Te amo chica) y **Marytsuki-Hime**. Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, siento muchisimo no poderle contestar a uno por uno; lo había hecho pero se borró y si me pongo a pensar de nuevo en aquello llorare. Los amo un abrazo; para el proximo cap les prometo (de verdad, verdad) contestarle con decencia.

Un agradecimiento especial a **Rinne Rikudo** que esta en el capitulo 5 pero que su super comentario me ha sacado lagrimas y sonrojos; gracias creo que las noticias de Letras te harán feliz. Un gigantesco abrazo y ojala algún día pueda llegar a ser una escritora profesional, ojala. Eso espero.

Un beso a todos y recuerden, sus comentarios son super importantes para mi, me dan esperanzas de seguir escribiendo y me llenan de pura felicidad; me encanta leer sus criticas, comentarios, acotaciones y demases. Son maravillosos lectores; nunca lo duden, ustedes nos inspiran.

Hinaluna~

PD: LLEGAMOS A LOS 102 REWIEN, LOS AMO POR DIOS, ME HACEN TAN FELIZ, LLORARE EN UN RINCON. SON HERMOSOS DE VERDAD.


	13. El chico copia y la bailarina

**Advertencias:** OoC / Lenguaje Soez / Largo/ Nuevos personajes/ Intriga.

* * *

><p><strong>La bailarina y el chico copia<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué puedo hacer para dejar de amarte? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me ames tanto como yo a ti?"<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno tembló bajo los brazos fuertes y macilentos del joven. Se sentía rígida, antinatura, para nada cómoda con la situación. No era ella: la siempre espontanea Sakura, la que no se dejaba apabullar por nada.<p>

Trató de pasar la mano por el cuello firme de él, con ternura, como se suponía que alguna vez soñó. Estaba en una posición incómoda, ella apoyándose en la entrepierna de él con el cuerpo semi-virado hacía su rostro, sus ojos estaban frente a frente mirándose, los labios muy cercanos. La pierna le temblaba y el brazo izquierdo estaba muerto, sin gracia alguna colgando sobre el cuerpo bien posicionado del joven que cargaba el pecho desnudo y sólo unos bluejeans ajustados. Tragó gordo, su piel era perlina y suave, tal cual se la imaginó.

Sasuke Uchiha era un experto en cuanto secciones de fotos; sonreía, la miraba a los ojos juguetón y un par de alzadas comisuras le llenaban el rostro haciéndolo encantador. No parecía él, mejor dicho, no era él. Lo que ella no sabía, si quiera imaginaba, es que Sasuke Uchiha se sentía tan incomodo como ella. Tener su cuello tan cerca de su boca, sus ojos mirándole sorprendidos y sus pechos alzándose por el esfuerzo de doblar su cuerpo, le hacían que sus manos reaccionaran de manera extraña. Podía ocultarlo, por supuesto, tampoco es como si fuese la primera vez que tenía a una chica entre sus manos. Sakura pesaba poco y quería sólo concentrarse en que si hundía demasiado la mano en sus ropas su esternón se clavaba en la caricia.

Tsunade que estaba hincada tratando de conseguir un ángulo para la foto, resopló cansada. Se dejó caer en el suelo y llevando la mano a su cabello, exclamó sin mucha entonación:

— Descanso —Los dos jóvenes se alejaron entendiendo que aquel tono de voz inexpresivo era debido a la tiesura de sus cuerpos. ¡Estaba mal! ¡Muy mal! Sakura suspiró, jamás había recibido un sermón por parte de Tsunade, tal vez sería esta la hora decisiva. Vio el brillo de sus ojos decepcionada— Lo has hecho muy bien Sasuke —expresó la mujer sin mirarle. Este no menciono nada, tan sólo resolvió sentarse en la silla cabreado por la interrupción—, en cuanto a ti Sakura…

— Lo siento —exclamó apenada mientras daba una precipitada reverencia. No quería ver a la mujer que le había enseñado "todo lo referente al mundo del modelaje" decepcionada de sus atributos. Ella se esforzaría, haría que la situación con Sasuke no se viese tan hibrida.

El pelo negro rodeó los ojos mientras se llevaba el pote del agua a la boca. Haruno no había cambiado en nada desde que llegó al mundo del espectáculo, seguía siendo la misma niñita insegura que trataba de agradarle a la mayoría. Como odiaba aquello de ella, la prefería real. Lanzó el pote hacía la basurero que estaba a dos metros, encestó llamando la atención de la pelirosa que sonrió tímida. Odiaba también que le sonriera de esa manera, gritándole mil veces: "Sasuke-kun mírame, Sasuke-kun soy tan linda, mírame". Maldita idiota.

— No, tranquila Sakura —Tsunade resopló, tampoco la quería presionar, sabía que Sakura era muy competente, pero no era del tipo de chica que no le afectase los comentarios de terceros, era muy susceptible, tal vez demasiado. — Sólo quiero que seas tú, la de siempre.

— ¡Claro! —alzó la mirada convencida mientras se llevaba los puños al pecho— ¡La de siempre!

— Exacto —asintió convencida—, como cuando te tomaste aquellas fotos con Namikaze. ¡Fueron muy buenas!

Sasuke crujió los dientes levantándose. Odiaba que mencionaran al rubio como sanduche entre ellos dos; las cosas de Sakura y él tenían que ver sólo con ellos, no tenían porque adherir a la ecuación al dobe, mucho menos con comentarios como esos. ¿Qué importaba si Sakura se veía bien con Naruto? ¿Importaba? No, por supuesto que no, por una simple razón:

A Sakura jamás le gusto Naruto, lo vio siempre como un amigo hasta en los tiempos en que fueron novios. Aún cuando él también había pensado que si el dobe se quedaba con ella, todo estaría bien, aún así… ¡Las cosas salieron como hoy!

Naruto ahora tenía a alguien más y Sakura, pues que tuviese a quien le diera la gana, pero, él podía perjurar que lo que decía Tsunade estaba completamente equivocado, si podía comparar una foto de él con Sakura y de ella con Namikaze, obviamente la suya sería mucho mejor, porque era real.

Sabía que ella aún estaba enamorada de él. No era un secreto aunque tratase de ocultarlo. Haruno se creía inteligente, pero era en realidad una grandísima estúpida, por eso le pasaban las cosas que le pasaban, por eso es que no podía confiar en ella. Itachi tenía tanta razón, sólo era una molestia.

— ¡Vamos! —ordenó mirándola. Sakura tembló bajo sus ojos oscuros demandantes. Le gustaba también verla nerviosa por él, como cuando estaban en el instituto. Era un maldito masoquista, lo aceptaba, pero prefería que las cosas sucedieran así, manteniéndose en los recuerdos. Le gustaba saber que Sakura siempre pensaría en él, pero también quería asegurarse de alejarla lo más que podía. No era sano tenerla a su lado.

Sintió su temblorosa mano en su hombro y sonrió con autosuficiencia, una sonrisa que parecía más bien el gesto desinteresado de alguien para nada comprometido con la situación. Hincó su cabeza hacía su cuello y lo besó con suavidad. La piel de Sakura era tan aromática como la recordaba, su cabello suave y sus ojos los sentía temblar de la sorpresa. El flash los captó, más el siguió lamiendo toda la extensión de su clavícula.

**Jugar** un poco, no… **disfrutar** de aquello no era algo tan insano. Eran negocios, nada tendría que ver con relaciones personales. Sakura se agarró con fuerza de su pecho cuando él mordió con vehemencia uno de sus cachetes, sentía que iba a caerse en el suelo de la pasión por la que se unían, farfulló con debilidad.

— Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se separó con la cara pálida. No podía hacer aquello mientras ella susurraba su nombre. Tsunade los miró extrañada, hasta que antes de que pudiese preguntar algo, vio la mano de él sobre la de Sakura atrayéndola con violencia, la estampó contra su cuerpo, jalando los tirantes de su vestido. Tsunade aprovechó la situación para captarla, sin prestar atención a las palabras del moreno:

— No me llames por mi nombre…—siseó mirándola a los ojos. Ella estaba perpleja respirado cerca de su cara— me da asco.

* * *

><p>Hinata colocó el paño de cocina sobre su hombro. Las bebidas frías empezaban a derretirse, pero quería oír un poco más de aquel programa, no todos los días hablan abiertamente de uno por televisión nacional. Tembló al ver como aquel hombre —al que siempre considero un respetable comentarista— la alababa:<p>

— Siempre me pareció que eso se veía venir…—siguió el hombre con resuelta confianza—, después de todo, el termino de la relación fue caótico. Muchos especularon que se había dado por la presión de una relación mediática ¡Se entiende por completo!

— Por supuesto…—expuso la modelo mientras sonreía a la cámara—, estamos hablando de una chica de instituto, tiene sueños, metas, una familia normal y amigos. ¡Enamorarse de un ídolo no debería cambiar toda su vida!

— Yo no estoy de acuerdo —indicó la mujer mayor—. Aunque me gusta la idea de que Naruto Namikaze siente cabeza con alguien que se ve simpática, siento que esa chica debió darse cuenta desde el principio que si ella amaba al ídolo de Japón, ella se iba a convertir en el ídolo.

— Pudo ser para protegerla —aclaró la modelo llevando a su corazón las manos, mientras susurraba— un acto desprendido, romper para que ella siga con su vida normal.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué volvieron? —preguntó el hombre.

— Según Naruto Namikaze porque no soportaría dejarla ir… —mofó la mujer.

La modelo hizo un puchero mientras negaba con vehemencia.

— Yo creo que es una declaración verdadera —las cámaras pusieron varios Jiragamas que decían algo parecido a: "Chu" —. El beso en el carro, las risas en la rueda de prensa, los hemos visto salir a comer juntos y llevarla a su casa. Son una pareja normal, así que creo que Naruto está siendo sincero.

— Además…—el hombre sonrió con lógica— Es una linda chica, sin lugar a dudas, —Hinata se sonrojó— pero seamos sinceros, sigue siendo una chica normal. ¿Qué características tendría para enamorar a un ídolo? ¡Yo sólo veo personalidad!

— No hay dinero de por medio —explicó la modelo mientras asentía a las palabras de su compañero— No es hija de alguien importante, es sólo ella.

— Y eso gusta —anotó la mujer mayor mientras se arreglaba los lentes—. Bueno, esperemos que este noviazgo dure. ¡Hinata Hyuuga parece ser una chica interesante!

— Algo tradicional…—reprochó el hombre no tan convencido.

— ¡Eso es muy tierno! —chilló la linda joven mientras hacía caras "kawaii" frente a la cámara. La mujer asintió convencida:

— Tiene razón, un poco de orientalización a los programas no le vendría mal…—picó el ojo—. Muchas chicas querrán ir al festival odon a ver si pescan a alguna estrella mal parada.

— Pero, sin lugar a dudas, Hinata Hyuuga se llevo el premio gordo —sonrió la joven haciendo un gigantesco "Ok" mientras sus labios brillaba con suficiencia—. ¡El chico naranja ya no está disponible!

— Tengo la sensación de que no lo estará más nunca —concurrió el reportero produciendo la risa de todos los presentes.

La señora asintió convencida, mientras un leve sonrojo se producía en sus mejillas, arregló de nuevo sus lentes y carraspeó:

— Muchos ya tenemos a nuestra pareja favorita.

— ¡Y hablando de parejas favoritas…! —sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro. Era la encargada del servicio, su superiora. Hinata tembló dejando de escuchar la televisión, se hizo un ovillo de nervios mientras tomaba las bebidas ya aguadas y formaba una incómoda sonrisa.

— ¡Es usted una holgazana, Hinata Hyuuga! —gritó la jefa mientras la obligaba a salir de la cocina— ¡Puntual! ¡Le dije que fuera puntual con las bebidas!

— Sólo es té frío…—Hinata sonrió apenada, no era una excusa pero era su única coartada—. Ya habían hecho esa orden antes: dos te fríos, dos té fríos… —Hinata caminaba a la mesa de Shizune y Lee. Se sonrojó un poco, le causaba pena quedar mal frente aquellas dos personas tan simpáticas— Lo siento, yo…

Shizune negó.

— Tranquila, Hinata-san —le sonrió tocándole la mano— ¡Es tu primer día!

Lee asintió mientras mascaba un ala de pollo y trataba de darles ánimos. Su traje le quedaba grande y el cabello estaba pegándose bajo el sudor perlino que se acumulaba en la frente, tenía unas grandes ojeras. Hinata había notado el comportamiento de Namikaze para con su secretario, aunque era algo huraño y seco con Rock, parecía estar tan familiarizado con él que le permitía ciertos atrevimientos, dejarlo ir a casa con la excusa de que no quería coger un resfriado había sido demasiado obvio.

Hinata bufó. Naruto era tan infantil que se veía patético. Dejó las bebidas en la mesa mientras asentía con determinación. Sentía que bajo toda esa coraza que trataba de construir alrededor del "ídolo de Japón", era sólo un show de medias palabras. No recordaba bien la cena, pero si podía sentir que algo había cambiado en la forma de Namikaze debido a su conversación, tal vez le había contado algo, tal vez ella había hablado de más. No sabía, pero estaba segura que conocer a Naruto no sería una mala idea, sólo quería llevar las cosas en paz.

Si él intentaba cabrearla, la conseguiría. Apoyó la bandeja a su cuerpo y dio una corta reverencia grácil mientras les sonreía susurrando: Muchísimas gracias. Los dos secretarios se sonrojaron a más no poder mientras la veían alejarse hacía la cocina. Hinata Hyuuga era una persona enigmática, parecía ser y no ser. No creían que ella, siendo tan ingenua, pudiese derrocar las trampas de la SBS, pero al menos, podría hacerse un espacio en el corazón de Naruto.

Lee suspiró mientras la veía lavar los platos con concentración. Ella era muy distinta a su jefe, demasiado, tanto que se parecían. Hinata le recordaba la vez que conoció a Naruto, en sus primeros años juntos, como se esforzaba por aprender y practicar para cada día conseguir con mayor facilidad las metas. No se daba por vencido, como ella. Hoy no quedaba ni la sombra de lo que fue Namikaze. No sabía si la popularidad se lo había comido, o sí había algo más tras todo aquel estrellato. Dudó: sentía que Doushite se había desmoronado poco a poco bajo los ojos de la culpabilidad de algo invisible.

¿Algo como qué? Suponía que se debía a "aquello". El archivo 23-J. Podía jurar que no era algo muy sano: El uso de personas, de trampillas publicitarias, de dobles documentos y viro de fondos era muy común en la SBS, hasta el trabajo con mafias lo era. Sonrió de medio lado, no le resultaba extraño que Akatsuki fuese a visitar con tanta urgencia a la familia Hyuuga, tenían algo que buscaban en conjunto con la SBS. Hinata. Sí, después de todo, hacía tiempo que Iruka se codeaba con Mandara Uchiha. El archivo 55-M. No sería fácil conseguir algo que uniese esos "dos archivos". Tenía una coartada de que un montón de papeles sueltos; de casos abiertos iniciaban y finalizaban en el 23 y el 55.

* * *

><p>Naruto se encontraba en la zona de los balcones. Le gustaba aquel sitio por la brisa que soplaba sobre todas las mesas. No era demasiado arrebatada, pero lo suficiente fresca como para hacerlo sentir cómodo. Abrió el periódico mientras fruncía el cejo, nunca había sido un ávido lector pero desde que habían empezado a proliferar las críticas hacia su persona en artículos de opinión, solía echarles una ojeada —diariamente, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo—. Suspiró cuando alguien catalogo su compromiso como "la jugada más estúpida del mundo", pero pudo reírse cuando se expresó de Hinata como "un monito vestido de seda". Se sintió mal al descubrirse de nuevo burlándose de ella; no entendía que hacía esa chica con sus sentimientos, pero lo llevaba a comportarse tan infantilmente que se sentía asfixiado. Vale, nunca había sido demasiado serio, pero ella lograba sacar a relucir lo peor de él. Recordó el beso que le había dado la anterior noche y tembló, podía aún describir con detalles la sensación de unir sus labios secos con los suaves de ella, húmedos por el alcohol. ¡Se había aprovechado de la situación!<p>

Empotró la cara contra la mesa mientras resoplaba con cansancio. No entendía porque se comportaba de aquella manera, arriesgando que algún paparazzi hubiese captado aquella imagen y aparecido en todas las primeras planas. Mínimo amanecería castrado por la Hyuuga. Aunque con cierto orgullo podía jactarse que ella también le había correspondido aquel beso; tal vez porque estaba borracha… ¿o Hinata Hyuuga estaba enamorada de él? Una sonrisa loca apareció en su rostro, levantó la mirada observando su alrededor con complicidad y estalló en una sonora carcajada que hizo volar un grupo de palomas que moraba en el techo de la terraza.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para tratar de callar la emoción. Claro, de allí venía su comentario de: "No soy tu fan"; todas sus patéticas formas de acercársele, también su tonto rechazo nervioso; sus sonrojos, su histeria cada vez que se acercaba a ella, eso también respondía a sus labios moviéndose sobre los de él las dos veces que la había besado. Rió enrarecido, abochornado. Había sido un completo bruto, tratándola con tan poco tacto cuando ella sólo quería un pedazo de su corazón. Se lo daría, no le importaba, después de todo ya estaban metido en eso de "ser novios"; mucho rato habría para tratar de conseguir a Shion…

Shion. La sonrisa se le cuajó del rostro, mientras negaba. No podía hacerle eso a su amiga, tampoco tenía derecho a usar a Hinata Hyuuga para disfrutar del amor unilateral. De nuevo, no estaba siendo él mismo. Se reclinó en la silla asustado: aquel mundo lo estaba cambiando demasiado, jamás hubiese aceptado unirse a una chica mediante un contrato, tampoco hubiese besado a esa chica por puro placer. Estaba confundiendo todo. Movió la cabeza tratando de despegar las ideas. Debía aceptar que Hinata Hyuuga era bonita, podía llegar a comportarse como una persona normal —al menos por un minuto— y si hacía un sacrificio —uno muy grande—, podía intentar llevarse bien con ella.

¿Le daría tregua? Suspiró. Debía hacerlo luego de lo ocurrido anoche, sería su disculpa. Negó calmado, no podía de un momento a otro ser simpático con ella, eso sería aún más sospechoso que seguir siendo un huraño. Se llevó la mano bajo el mentón, mediatumbo. La ayudaría, exacto, haría que encajara en la SBS. Él también quería mostrarle a los demás que estaban equivocados, que podía mantener una relación sana con una mujer por más de un mes, quería restregárselo en la cara a medio Japón, mas no estaba seguro si deseaba que ocurriese con Hinata. Suspiró. La música del cafetín subió desconcentrándolo de sus cavilaciones, se escuchaba de fondo una guitarra eléctrica de aquel grupo que tanto le había gustado, Sawakasaki. Movió la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo fuerte de la canción, él tambor repiqueteaba en su oído, él había ayudado en la composición de esa canción. Sonrió centrando sus ojos en sus alargadas manos detenidas en la mesa.

Para ser sinceros su punto fuerte no era el canto, si no la composición. Doushite se había convertido en un grupo famoso gracias a la canción homónima del mismo nombre—producida por la SBS— , las siguientes canciones que vinieron después de aquella que los lanzó al estrellato fueron aún mejores, había madurado, ya su padre no estaba a su lado y el extraño dolor de su despedida lo hizo escribir palabras jamás pensadas. Negó sonriendo melancólico: también había compuesto una que otra canción de despecho, otras tantas para maldecir a Sasuke, también rapeó sobre el extraño fetiche de Kiba por las chicas orientales, estaba seguro que también había hecho una balada sobre el cabello de Gaara —aunque todo aquello habían sido en sus inicios; cuando eran otra banda—. Antes, componer, era una actividad que hacía como respirar, siempre había un tema gracioso o si quiera curioso que podía relatar con unas cuartillas; como que los caballitos de mar machos eran los que incubaban a sus hijos. Asintió riéndose: Claro, sus canciones eran algo extravagantes, por exactamente esa razón es que Iruka había decidido dejar a un escritor a cargo de las canciones. Sai era bueno, a decir verdad, tenía mucho talento para conseguir palabras difíciles y rebuscadas, aún así no sentía que aquellas canciones expresaran lo que deseaba, pero a sus fans le agradaban. Se sustituyó las frases de Bee —un amigo que siempre la había ayudado con la parte de rap—, por algunos falsetos que costaban quince días de entrenamiento para conseguir. La mesa se movió por el toque casi imperceptible de una pierna.

Se percató de que había alguien parada a su frente. Hinata traía el sobrio uniforme negro de mesonera con un delantal sucio amarrado a la cintura. Tenía un forzado rostro despreocupado, no lo miraba a los ojos, tenía toda su atención a la libreta de anotaciones. Su cabello amarrado alto dejaba al descubierto la longitud de su cuello, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas de tener que hablarle. Él no pensaba ser el primero en iniciar la conversación, se cruzó de brazos observándole sin expresión alguna. La Hyuuga ante el silencio que reinó en toda la terraza, levantó la mirada. Tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, ella sólo estaba esperando ver algún comentario de su parte, por lo menos algún indicio de que algo había cambiado con aquella cena. ¡Se esforzaría! Se armó de valor y con la voz trémula, algo callada, susurró:

— ¿Desea algo? —sus ojos perlados cayeron en los azules de él. Naruto tuvo que desviar su mirada por un momento, no encontraba que decir o como actuar, sólo le venía a la mente la forma tonta en que ella se había comportado en su carro y lo suave que se sentía su piel. A decir verdad, el cabello atado le favorecía y la mirada tratando de ser indiferente la hacía adorable. Bufó, si él era infantil, ella lo era el doble. Era una rarita, exacto… eso era— ¿Y bien?

— ¿No deberías darle unos buenos días calurosos a tu queridísimo novio? —soltó él recuperando su jocosidad. Hinata saltó por alto reflejo, no sabía porque pero aquella frase le hizo pensar en un beso, se sonrojó hasta la coronilla. _"Malditos shoujos, lo que me hacen",_ se quejó. Naruto pudo constatar su reacción, tal vez ella si recordaba el beso pero se hacía la desentendida. Bien, si quería jugar que tenía amnesia, él también jugaría pero mucho mejor. Posó su dedo en la mejilla y picándole el ojo, susurró seductor— Aquí, un saludo aquí, Hime Yakuza.

— ¡No…! —Hinata se quedó muda por un momento. No sabía a que se estaba negando pero aquella exclamación le hizo mucha gracia a Naruto que carcajeó reclinándose en la silla. Ella enrojecida a rabiar, concluyó recordando el contrato — ¡No tienes permitido decirme Hime! A menos…— buscó algo más creíble ya que él torcía el gesto escéptico— ¡A menos que la producción lo permita!

— ¿Qué? —Namikaze apoyó sus codos contra la mesa acercándose a ella, estaban a una buena distancia y diferencia de altura, sin embargo Hinata retrocedió torpe. El rubio sonrió zorruno— Yo te llamo como yo quiera, eres mi novia.

— ¡El contrato! —chilló llamando la atención de los presentes dentro de la cafetería. Naruto la chitó con violencia desencajado, luego recuperó la calma y rascándose la nuca sin mucho atractivo determinó:

— Será nuestro secreto… —bufó cuando ella estaba a punto de reclamarle. Hinata bien sabía que a él le perdonaban todo lo que le dijese; que "sobre ella" Naruto podía hacer y deshacer como le viniese en gana; tal cual como las gallinas. ¿Podría tener esa misma libertad con la SBS? Torció la boca. Era tan malcriado que creía que sí. Él siguió— Tú tampoco puedes quedarte exenta, pillina, me has insultado un gran par de veces. Sí caigo yo… tú tarde o temprano lo harás también —sin dejar que la sonrisa le arruinase la cara, concluyó con ojos gélidos—. ¿Capisci?

Hinata soltó un fuerte resoplido de indignación. Se burlaba de ella en todo momento, no había un momento en que utilizara alguna de sus desventajas en su contra. Si no era por su pobreza, era porque sus padres estaban relacionados con la mafia. ¡Que tenía de culpa de que su padre fuese adicto a las apuestas! ¡No tenía la culpa de nada para que la anduviese tratando como una mafiosa! Crujió sus manos molesta, más que eso, estaba resuelta a golpearlo: ¡Tenía un amigo mafioso y usaba las burlas a costillas de ella! Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, no solo le preocupaba que la yakuza estuviese merodeando su casa —pedir dinero a la mafia es quedar marcado para siempre—, sino que también le intrigaba la relación de Akatsuki con la SBS. ¿Qué clase de compañía hablaba con tal libertad sobre sus contactos personales con la mafia? ¿Era ya algo normal? ¿Ya sabido? Miró a Naruto de reojo: él leía el menú sin mucha preocupación.

Hinata le había suplicado a Iruka que dejase a alguien más encargado de la limpieza del cuarto de Naruto, aunque el productor no estuvo muy convencido de tenerla lejos del ídolo, se dejo convencer por el terrible argumento de: _"Entrar y salir de su camerino, empeoraran sus rumores…"._ No quería volver a tener un encontronazo con Naruto, mucho menos quería servirle, por ello la encargaron del cafetín; era más fresco, había más gente y no tenía que ver todo el día a Naruto. Era perfecto. Hinata cabeceó mientras trataba de ocultar sus ojos con el flequillo. Le daba pena admitirlo, pero a veces tener una familia especialista en tretas era ventajoso; sólo a alguien que vivía con un montón de mentirosos a conveniencia podía engañar con tal naturalidad. Había heredado aquellas cualidades… aunque no sabía porque sus antepasados habían desarrollado dichas propiedades para nada honestas. La verdad no sabía mucho sobre los Hyuugas. Su padre solía decir que hubo mejores tiempos, pero ella sólo recordaba gallinas y malos olores; también recordaba a su abuela venida a menos como cantante —dándose lujos de duquesa—, nada. A ella poco le importaba si las cosas siempre habían sido así, le conseguía lógica viendo a su padre como un apostador impulsivo, su madre; una compradora nerviosa y su hermana; una botarata. Tenían exactamente las cualidades que hacen que la fortuna salga espantada, ella era distinta, ella quería ahorrar…

No, no es que quisiera ahorrar, a ella también le gustaban las comodidas, no tan extravagantes como las de sus familiares, pero si al menos, de vez en cuando, comprase alguna loción para las manos, o tal vez, algunos jabones aromáticos; ese tipo de cosas que se compran por mero capricho.

Ella debía ahorrar, era una cosa completamente distinta. Se sentía responsable de su familia, los veía como uno montón de mocosos que cayeron en aquella casa y hacían desastres, si ella no era lo suficientemente madura para mantener el orden correcto de las situaciones, terminarían pagando duras consecuencias, como reunirse con la mafia. Había una vez escuchado a su abuela hablar de ella; le decía que la familia japonesa, a diferencia de la de otros países, se caracterizaba por el respeto a las costumbres. Sí, el Yakuza poseía no sólo una marcada jerarquía y el suficiente descaró como para ir en contra de la ley; también tenía ciertos preceptos de respeto hacía la integridad humana, los modales, la moral. El Yakuza poseía moral, por eso su abuela hablaba de ellos como si fuese un fontanero o un accionista; era un trabajo.

Ella no tenía el mismo concepto. Más bien, le resultaba en infinito extraño que Hanako Souji se dedicara a describirlos: _Personas oportunistas, inteligentes, que no siguen los preceptos morales de los demás, si no de los de su clase; humanos, poseen familia y la respetan._ Solía también repetir una historia de un viejo Yakuza; Mourigu —le llamaba, aunque ese nombre seguramente era inventado—que había dejado la mala senda para convertirse en un fructífero comerciante, ayudaba a las personas y se arrepintió de sus crímenes, gracias a dos mujeres. Una de ellas era su esposa, la otra su amante. No entendía que clases de lección podía tratar de inculcarle su abuela hablando sobre adulterio, pero hoy en día entendía el mensaje: No importaba de que manera venía el bien, sólo como se hace el bien. Una forma extraña y retorcida del "el final justifica los medios". La dualidad de aquellas dos mujeres; lo que representa una esposa y una amante para la sociedad eran completamente distintas, pero se complementaban. Mientras la esposa le daba seguridad al hogar, hijos y le enseñaba a ser un hombre comprometido, un buen marido; la amante llenaba todo aquello que se perdía con el matrimonio, la juventud, el idilio, la pasión sin sentido. La amante también le mostraba el mundo fuera de la Yakuza: la sociedad, los sueños y los sentimientos meramente humanos. Ella, solía decir Hana, era como un té agrió, él sólo iba a verla cuando necesitaba sentar cabeza, cuando sentía que no podía soportar más su vida desprendida de la ilegalidad en que había estado sumido toda su adolescencia. La amante le acariciaba el cabello, le hablaba del pasado y solía reírse imaginando que los dos estuviesen casados, como alguna vez se lo habían prometido. Parecía que la amante quería ser la esposa, pero a su vez, la esposa también. Hana no hablaba mucho de aquella mujer, sólo la describía como una buena madre y una buena amiga, no sabía a que venían aquellas dos palabras tan secas, pero parecía que la esposa se había recrudecido por el mundo de la Yakuza y cuando lo abandonó se quedó vacía; como si una parte de si se atascó en las tinieblas y no pudo volver a salir. La esposa no era una mujer mala, sólo atormentada, ese mismo tormento se lo pasó a sus hijos alejándolos, a su esposo ahuyentándolo y así poco a poco, fue creciendo un palacio ajeno a sí, creyendo que su aislamiento la hacía más humana, después de un tiempo se arrepintió y volvió sus pasos a aquellos que había apartado, sin darse cuenta de que había hecho algo que no podía ser revertido.

Recordaba también que la historia tenía a un hijo, a un nieto, a otra esposa. Gente que no conocía, gente extraña pero al parecer familiar para su abuela; ella solía expresar que era una tontería, una leyenda urbana, pero había algo en sus memorias inconclusas sobre la amante y la familia del Oyabu que quedaban suspendidas como si no hubiese final, como si el final aún estuviese abierto. No era una historia feliz, morían personas, la gente se equivocaba, una familia venido a menos y otra desgraciada; gente suelta, separada y lagunas mentales. Muchas lagunas mentales. Sólo podía recordar que una vez su abuela le confesó haber ido a visitar a aquella esposa, que sus palabras fueron exornes, que su odio era gigante pero a la vez la estaba matando, que ella se quería perdonar pero que a la vez no podía hacerlo, allí se enteró de la muerte del hijo y supo a donde había llegado toda aquella treta de persecuciones en círculo. La madre había matado al hijo, lo sabía, no intencionalmente, lo hizo porque veía en él lo mismo que en su esposo, un hombre disconforme. Lo hizo porque era lo más seguro para el resto de su familia y también lo hizo porque podía. Una poderosa familia empapada en la Yakuza, así había terminado aquel extracto de historia.

Naruto alzó los ojos, la veía distraída, tenía los ojos sobre los helechos esperando a que él ordenase algo. Sonrió divertido, quería burlarse un poco más de ella, siendo tan seria lo desesperaba.

— Quiero café con algo de azúcar, no demasiado —ordenó y haciendo un gesto despreciativo con la mano se distendió para seguir leyendo. Hinata trató de ignorarlo, anotó en la libreta con rapidez y sin agregar más nada salió con paso lento hacía la cocina.

Ella no era la única encargada, también estaban dos chicas las cuales no se atrevían a hablarle debido a que "era la novia de Naruto Namikaze". Preparó el café en silencio, mientras escuchaba el cuchicheó nervioso de las dos jovencitas que no dejaban de mirar hacía la vidriera, sólo pudo diferenciar:

— Es del CEO —susurró la morena casi brincando.

Hinata le siguió la mirada. No veía nada del otro mundo: sólo las mesas con sus manteles planchados, unos platos modernos decorando dicha estancia y luego la vidriera con el nombre del cafetín reflejando una alta figura de cabellera plateada. Dejó el café a un lado mientras buscaba la azúcar; no apartó la mirada de aquel enigmático personaje vestido de traje. Tenía el cabello demasiado informal para como vestía pero parecía ser alguien de importancia, hablaba con voz gruesa; llamativa. Parpadeó un poco hasta perder el interés, seguro era alguno de esos productores de otras compañías que venían a fanfarronear en la competencia sobre sus nuevos talentos. Había visto ya gente de Konogakuren y Futashi —compañías de música que venían a prestar sus servicios para audio y producción de los doramas de la SBS, si había alguna ganancia buena, solían compactar sus grandes inversiones y hacer una super producción. Parecía que aquello de enemigos solo era cuando se trataba de popularidad, en cuestiones de dinero gente como la SBS solía importarle un comino si tenía que aliarse con Futashi; lo hacía y ganaba. Ya había visto discos de Naruto co-produccidos por dichas empresas, sin comentarios—. Ese hombre seguramente se trataría de otro más, concluyó.

Preguntó despreocupada mientras revolvía el café sin mucho ánimo:

— ¿Qué es CEO? —las dos jóvenes saltaron al escuchar su voz. Titubearon nerviosas y apenadas.

— Grandísima señorita Hinata —la aludida puso los ojos en blanco cuando sintió la voz temblorosa de la chica poniéndole títulos ridículos—, ¿Nunca había oído de ellos? ¿La Compañía Especial de Ontairo?

Hinata negó mientras corregía:

— Dime sólo Hinata —las aludidas se enrojecieron hasta la coronilla, sudorosas.

La otra habló con la voz algo sesgada:

— Se trata de una famosa disquera, únicamente. Son pequeños, pero muy exclusivo, tienen estupendas ventas —afirmó apenada—. Tienen gente muy famosa en sus manos, siempre han estado en busca de personas en la SBS; aunque obviamente aquí no se deja ir a la gente tan fácil.

— ¿Disquera? —miró por encima de su hombro. Los hombres se movían con cuidado hablando, pudo percatarse que un chico de cabello negro se mantenía detenido a su lado, tenía una figura conocida, alto y de espalda ancha. Hizo un mogín— Y si vienen a tratar de robarse a su gente… ¿Por qué los dejan entrar?

— A la SBS le gusta los cantantes que tiene CEO —afirmó la chica mientras miraba hacía las dos personas detenidas frente a la puerta—. Por eso suele hacer convenios, pactan y unen grupos de aquí y de allá; hacen un concierto y ganan bastante dinero —la chica afirmó entusiasmada— ¡Uno puede ver cantando a chicos guapos de dos disqueras un sólo día! ¡Juntos!

— Ya veo…—la palabra quedó suspendida. Hinata no estaba tan interesada en aquellos temas de negocios. Tomó el café lo posó en la bandeja echando una última mirada hacía la pareja de hombres. El perfil del chico le resolvió la duda: ¡Era el **chico copia**! Se calló con la mano tratando de recordar su nombre, era uno extraño, aún más que Naruto.

Suspiró. Que importaba, lo menos que le interesaba a ella era… otro imbécil.

* * *

><p>Gaara se apoyó en la mesa, con las piernas semi cruzadas mientras veía la espalda de la mujer moverse por el ventanal. Su mano acariciaba con el envés el vidrio admirando la brillantez del lago aquella tarde. Eran las cinco y el sol daba de pleno en las aguas haciéndolas brillar; un vapor húmedo hacía un halo dorado sobre el sol encantando los edificios y casas. Era una vista mágica, sobre todo cuando las ventanas cegaban por el brillo del sol.<p>

El apartamento estaba limpio, blanco y prolijo. Flotaba en el aire el dulce olor de lavanda que desprendía los paños en la mesa; desde aquella ventana entraba una brisa fresca que movía todo el lugar. El piso de cerámica aclaraba todo el ambiente y lo hacía fresco. El calor era insoportable, pero ella no parecía afectada, miraba todo con mucho detenimiento.

Enfatizó sin mirarle, con la mano ocultando un mechón de su corto cabello tras la oreja:

— Me gusta.

Gaara asintió sin ninguna expresión distinta. Movió su cuerpo tranquila y se acercó a la mujer, meditando. La espalda de ella estaba curveada y el vestido le caía con cierta gracia. Tenía el cuerpo menudo, femenino y el cabello claro le tapaba aquel cuello relleno de aromas florales. Una brisa movió sus ojos hacía él, le sonrió con cautela. Gaara sólo abrió los labios para informarle:

— El hombre dijo que los vecinos eran tranquilos y que en su mayoría gente de tercera edad…—hizo silencio. En ese momento un ave solitaria bailaba por el cielo ocre lleno de nubes opacadas, su sombra se reflejaba gigante en el suelo, más ella en las alturas parecía un trapo negro que aleteaba. Planeó hacía el lago y allí desapareció— Ya hablamos sobre esto, lo mejor es que no digas cómo te llamas.

— No seré grosera con los vecinos —reclamó colocando su mano en la cadera mientras lo miraba intensa—. Estamos en Saitama, relacionarme con el Gaara de Tokio…

Gaara dio un paso violento hacía ella, haciendo que la joven retrocediera apabullada.

— ¡No tienes idea de lo agiles que son los periodistas! —escupió iracundo dando un golpe en la ventana. Matsuri tembló horrorizada— No puedes decir absolutamente nada… ¿Entendiste?

— Yo… —ella bajó la mirada huyendo de él, caminó hacia la cocina nerviosa y se quedó postrada en las butacas del bar— No tienes porque desconfiar de mí.

— Tú no tienes nada de que perder si te quedas callada. No sabes el infierno que se volverá, Matsuri. Para mí, para ti… —musitó gutural. Se acercó a ella y depositó el sobre— Allí tienes dinero, te lo depositare mensual y si hay algún problema vendré a visitarte —la miró, aunque ella sólo tenía ojos para deslizar el sobre hacía sí, con manos temblorosas. Los ojos los tenía humedecidos.

Gaara suspiró. Su cuerpo cayó en la silla, tenía unas largas piernas flacas y un suave rubor en las mejillas. La piel estaba hidrata aunque bailaba una película perlina sobre su cuerpo. Él también se sentó a su lado, apoyando una pierna sobre el piso dispuesto a levantarse en cualquier momento. Matsuri vio dentro del sobre y los labios le temblaron, farfulló débil:

— No lo necesito —lo colocó en la mesa y viéndole a los ojos dignamente. Afirmó— No necesito tu dinero, te necesito aquí.

Los ojos verdes de él no se movieron. Le sostuvo la mirada oscura y bufó sin simpatía.

— Sabes que eso es imposible —se encogió de hombros, aquella respuesta escueta produjo un profundo fruncimiento en el cejo de la chica. Suspiró.

— Es imposible sólo porque quieres que sea "imposible" —se levantó del lugar dejando aún el sobre donde lo había rodado. Gaara posó los ojos en aquella faja de dinero que sobresalía del papel blanco, se llevó la mano hacía el pelo. Sabía que tratar con ella sería un gran problema.

— Me mantienes informado —susurró Gaara cortando la conversación anterior. No pensaba tener que discutir sobre aquello de nuevo. Miró el lugar un momento más, era lo suficientemente espacioso para que ella se sintiese a gusto y también era lo suficiente silencioso para que fuese idóneo— Mandare a Kankuro semanalmente, se encargara de que todo esté bajo orden—volvió a echar un fácil reojo.

— No necesito a Kankuro —determinó ella mientras miraba el sobre que él intentaba dejar — Lo que te tenga que decir, te lo diré personalmente.

Negó con ferocidad mientras estampaba la mano contra la mesa.

— ¡Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, Matsuri! —gritó desencajado. La chica tembló contra la pared, él no se inmutó, tan sólo dejó su mirada sobre su figura con los ojos penetrantes de rabia. Ella lloraba, maldijo. — No hagas ninguna escena.

— Ve-vete…—susurró ella entre el llanto. No Sabaku se acercó con cautela, tratando de que su brazo tocase el suyo. Matsuri se apartó con repulsión casi cayéndose al suelo— ¡Vete!

Se arrepintió, su voz acalló un poco la de su cuerpo, como un quejido lastimero farfulló tratando de ponerse a su misma altura:

— Matsuri, sabes bien como son las cosas…—suspiró cuando ella volteó el rostro indispuesta—. Sabes muy bien que no se puede, esta situación… ¡Exactamente esto tenía que pasar!

— Pues… —la morena lo miró de reojo con una mueca de desprecio—, si no te agrada la idea te puedes ir, no necesito a ningún hombre a mi lado… ¡No te necesito, Gaara!

Jamás pensó que aquellas palabras iban a salir de su boca, un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda. La espalda de él se movió automática hacía la salida, comentó, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado:

— Kankuro vendrá el próximo domingo —entonó tomando la perilla de la puerta—, eso está fuera de discusión —la última mirada que le echo, la heló— Y no estoy a tu lado Matsuri, simplemente me hago cargo, no confundas las cosas.

Se sentía mal de aquellas palabras, las había dicho por puro despecho. Gaara esperó dentro del carro acabado, veía de vez en cuando la puerta abierta de su apartamento. Ella no pensaba salir, lo sabía, sabía que desde aquel momento entre los dos algo se había quebrado, pero prefería que fuese así. Si ella no era racional, entonces, no podía darse el lujo de seguirle sus consejos. Que ella viviese en Saitama, lejos de Tokio y mucho más de la SBS le consolaba. Quería fervientemente que todo aquello quedase oculto, que sólo fuese una pesadilla, pero sabía que la suerte no podía sonreírle dos veces. Prefería que lo odiase, que cada vez que lo viera se sintiera decepcionada de él, prefería todo eso a que lo sacaran del grupo por semejante escándalo; peor aún que la vida de ella se convirtiese en un infierno. No sólo era perder "el grupo"; su carrera como bajista y la entrada económica que mantenía a su hermana y ahora a Matsuri; también era perder todo lo que conocían como paz.

Suspiró mientras empotraba la cara contra el volante. No podía venir muy a menudo a aquel sitio o comenzaría a levantar sospechas, pero tampoco era un hombre sin sentimientos: No estaba emocionado, para nada, sólo quería estar en paz; pero una cosa era real: Quería a Matsuri, no tanto como para amarla —de eso no estaba seguro— pero si podía perjurar de que la quería con locura, que desea que siempre estuviese a su lado aunque fuese a escondidas. Aquel sentimiento tampoco le consolaba, tarde o temprano se tendrían que separar para tapar tamaño escándalo. Se haría responsable, pero bajo cuerda mientras la situación laboral no se lo permitiera. Kankuro también había admitido querer ayudar por un tiempo a que aquello no se pusiera color de hormiga, pero debía aceptar que los Sabaku siempre eran pesimistas.

No pensaba que iba a salir liso de aquella situación, claro que no, la SBS o Matsuri le terminarían por pasar cuentas. Sólo debía esperar.

— Mierda —bufó mientras prendía el carro. Miró a su alrededor, le gustaba no ser tan famoso como Sasuke o si quiera Naruto —pobre de él—; vivir con los paparazzis en el culo debía ser una situación muy incómoda. Sobre todo si llevas a una chica a un apartamento en las afueras de Saitama, te quedas unas horas conversando y luego te vas solo; más sabiendo la relación que tenían y sobre todo muchísimo más si indagaban un poco. Sólo un comentario inofensivo, chiquitito, podría formar una tragedia. Lo sacarían: encontrarían a otro bajista y listo el pollo, pero no podía permitir que la imagen del _grupo perfecto_ fuese arruinada por él. Claro que no, sus "amigos" —los viejos conocidos que antes había llamado amigos y que ahora eran unos extraños— le meterían también una patada por el culo, sólo podía ver las caras de Sasuke y Naruto tratándose de hacerse los desentendidos con él. Esos dos tenían sus razones para no querer abandonar la SBS y mucho más para no tener perdidas, ¿Qué les iba a importar los viejos amigos? ¿Qué?… Nada, por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Kiba se colgó el bolso desde el hombro hasta la cadera y empezó a subir la cuesta con suma lentitud. Tras de él escuchaba los pasos de unas sandalias siendo arrastradas, volteó la mirada y se encontró con ella que tenía una sonrisa gigante, el cabello le brillaba más que de costumbre:<p>

— Tú de nuevo…—murmuró serio haciendo que la rubia retrocediera. ¿Se había hartado de ella? ¿Luego de un día en un parque de diversiones? ¡Pero que tío! Trató de ocultar su sorpresa, sonriéndole con mayor devoción— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Que seco, Kiba-kun! —le picó el ojo mientras caminaba a su lado, el moreno se apartó un tanto cuando sintió que las intenciones de ella era abrazarlo— Quería hacerle compañía a Kiba-kun.

— No uses esa voz —demandó él semi-molesto, tenía un leve rubor producido por sus intensas urbes azules sobre su cuerpo. Ino era hermosa, jodidamente sensual, pero por sobre todas las cosas estaba occidentalizada hasta el ombligo, cosa que le hacía sentir repulsión. Debía aceptar que se sentía atraído por ella, pero no por su belleza, si no por un instinto bajo: Era un hombre y ella una mujer, ella se le insinuaba… ¿Qué podía hacer él?

— Te gusta una más ronca —susurró picara mientras la comisura de sus labios se levantaba. Inuzuka dio un respingó y retrocedió. Se imaginó varias veces —para calmarse— la dulce sonrisa que le había regalado Hinata Hyuuga esa mañana cuando la saludó afectuoso y le dio buena suerte en su día de trabajo; luego miró de nuevo a la rubia que le esperaba con detenimiento. — ¿A dónde vas?

— A ningún lado que te interese —soltó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo dirección al metro. Sintió la mano de ella demandante sobre su hombre.

— ¡Ey! ¡Hombre, hoy si estas huraño! —suspiró cansada y decidió seguirle el paso hasta convencerlo— Te acompañare, así tendremos nuestra cita y te puedo hablar un rato sobre Hinata.

— Ya hable con ella… —confesó sonrojado. Ino frunció el cejo cansada; este juguito la estaba comenzando a cabrear, lo quería comiendo de la palma de su mano como lo había hecho la anterior noche. ¡Sólo había hablado con ella y ya se sentía con el derecho de desplazarla! Maldito bastardo—, así que…

— ¡Ni lo pienses! —le dio un golpe seco en el pecho mientras lo obligaba a detenerse. Kiba la miró sin comprender, luego sintió una cachetada en el rostro directa. Tembló—. Aquí tu no me puedes utilizar y luego irte… ¿Entendiste? ¡Prometiste salir conmigo hoy! ¡No pienso dejarte escapar Kiba Inuzuka!

— Baja la voz —tapó su boca con nerviosismo mirando calle arriba. Solo habían dos señoras que caminaban desde la sauna hasta su casa, de resto la calle estaba solitaria y tranquila. El sol estaba opacado por unas cuantas nubes. La miró reprobandola— ¿Estás loca? —negó retundo—. No pienso llevarte a donde voy, es un sitio personal.

— Me interesa —Ino negó cansada—. La verdad Kiba, estoy interesada en ti tanto como tú estas interesado en mi —ironizó haciendo que el chico se sintiera herido—, sin embargo, eres la única persona de la SBS lo suficientemente abierta como para entablar una conversación entretenida; me caes bien a decir verdad, así que no lo arruines.

— Pero yo… —no lo dejó terminar.

— Quiero que entre nosotros haya simbiosis ¿Entiendes? —el negó. La Yamanaka suspiró rodeando los ojos mientras mascullaba algo como: idiota— Que tú me ayudes y yo te ayude, te puedo ayudar en lo que sea con tal de que ocupes mis días, es más…—alzó el dedo—. Será una relación de mutua conveniencia, tú puedes conseguir lo que desees de mí, mientras yo pueda conseguir lo que desee de ti.

— Pero yo… —sintió la mano de la chica sobre su boca.

— Hinata, una dona, una salida, una novia, sexo… —estó último produjo un intenso fulgor en el joven que retrocedió impresionado de que una chica lo dijese con tanta tranquilidad, ella se encojió de hombros—, lo que sea, siempre y cuando tu también me des lo que desee, en este momento necesito compañía —cruzó los brazos—, pasarla con un baterista salvaje es mucho mejor que pasarla sola en casa esperando a que Hinata me llame para contarme su día. ¿Vale?

Kiba no supo que decir, espero a que ella siguiera hablando, hasta que sintió que sus ojos demandaban una contestación. Tragó hondo.

— La verdad yo no busco nada en una chica —Kiba negó apenado rascándose el cabello—. No estoy interesado en una relación, sólo quiero salvaguardar la integridad pura y perfecta de Hinata Hyuuga —negó ante la mirada asqueada de la Yamanaka— Teniendo a gente como tú y Naruto cerca de sí, será corrompida por los albores de los occidentales que son más deslumbrantes, pero mucho más vacios.

— No sé qué carrizo estás diciendo —siseó la chica mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba con violencia en la camisa—, pero estoy segura de que me estás insultando.

— Eres hermosa, Ino —soltó de repente haciendo que la chica abriera la boca confundida. Él trago duro y consiguió otro poco de valentía ante una chica tan dominante—, pero no estoy interesado en ese tipo de relaciones.

Ella lo soltó un tanto movida. Era la primera vez que un chico la rechazaba usando su táctica "siempre directa", aunque no era una muy ingeniosa para conseguir hombres estables —la había usado con Sai y Shikamaru, produciendo que los dos salieran corriendo tras el trasero de otra chica—, sí funcionaba de maravilla a corto plazo, excepto hoy con Kiba Inuzuka. Sonrió encantada de cierta forma: era tan inocente que ni la palabra sexo conjugada en una oración le llamaba la atención.

— Eres un asqueroso friki —confesó también ella produciendo un temblor en el chico. Lo sabía, Naruto se lo recordaba diariamente. Ella se hundió en un gesto vago— Vale, seamos amigos "bonitos" que sólo quieren ser amigos —le picó el ojo mientras seguía subiendo dirección hacia donde él iba, la detuvo con la voz.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Contigo —la chica se encogió de hombros deteniendo su asombro. La luz del sol la encegecía convirtiéndola en algo más hermoso que antes, tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante. "Occidente puede ser tan atrayente, oriente tan tímido", pensó impresionado—, quiero saber a dónde va mi querido amigo Inuzuka, soy una gran chismosa —le sonrió cuando él iba a repiquetear—, pero guardare tu secreto.

Suspiró vencido. Ino Yamanaka era demasiado inteligente y astuta para él; lo llevaba por las crines y no sabía cómo hacerla caer. Pasó su mano por su cuello tenso y sonrió con incomodidad.

— Iba a un orfanato, a decir verdad…—suspiró de nuevo reanudando el paso—, no quiero a gente llorando a mi alrededor, las chicas son muy sentimentales.

— No llorare —le alzó los dedos orgullosa—, me dejaron dos veces y no llore —encogió los brazos un poco— La verdad busco tu compañía para tratar de olvidar a mi ex que últimamente me merodea.

— Que sincera…—farfulló herido, ella asintió suave.

— Por cierto… ¿Por qué un orfanato? ¿Obra benéfica sin carro? ¿Tanto te odia la SBS? —él se sonrojo hasta más no poder y caminando más rápido, haciendo que ella corriese tras sus píes para seguirle el paso, escuchó:

— Es del orfanato donde crecí —aquella declaración la hizo detenerse, sintió sus ojos amables sobre su figura. Nunca un hombre la había mirada así, sólo Hinata la vez que le contó que su abuela había muerto y le pidió no tener lastima. Claro, era aquella mirada de "no te preocupes" — voy a visitar a mis "hermanos", lo hago mensual.

— ¡Oh! —se sintió incomoda, era una situación demasiado personal como para meter su cabeza en aquellos asuntos. Estaba tan interesada en conocer un poco más sobre él que no le importo ser una entrometida— Quien hubiese pensado que el chico salvaje de la batería… —se le acercó con rapidez, mientras Kiba ralentizaba el paso debido a que deseaba escuchar con detenimiento su voz— fuese en verdad un hermanito_ felpudito _y amoroso, tal vez con aquella imagen las fans enloquezcan.

Kiba torció el gesto. De nuevo, ella se estaba burlando de él.

* * *

><p>—Aquí está tu café con azúcar, Naruto-kun —posó la taza con cuidado. Él se había puesto unos lentes de montura, aunque realmente no los necesitaba, tenía una vista veinte, veinte. Naruto alzó la mirada divertido y negó con presura.<p>

— ¿Dije con azúcar? —Ante la afirmación rápida de Hinata, se llevó la mano a la boca con una sonrisita entre labios— Debí haberme equivocado, negro, por favor —le devolvió con un gesto la taza y pidió que se apartara de su presencia.

Hinata chirrió los dientes con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle el café encima y quemarle aquella maldita expresión de gusto en la cara. Se quedó detenida por un minuto esperando de que todo fuese una broma, bueno, claro que se trataba de una broma. Él le tomaba el pelo, le pedía algo y luego lo devolvía pidiendo lo contrario. Suspiró cuando volvió a sentir su mano moverse indicándole que se largara, corrió a la cocina echa una fiera.

Abrió la cafetera, introdujo más café y esperó con vehemencia que estuviese listo. Lo sirvió con presura, mientras veían como el hombre de cabellos blancos y su acompañante entraban ruidosamente a la cafetería y se posicionaban en la primera mesa diagonal al televisor. El hombre reía con estruendo, el joven mientras tanto permanecía de mal humor con los brazos entrecruzados, sin mirar a ningún lado en particular. Agarró la taza con la mano temblorosa y corrió hacía la terraza, determinada de aquella taza si sería la correcta.

— Aquí tienes…— la posó de nuevo con torpeza y miró a su rostro con severidad.

Namikaze alzó la mirada sin entrever su divertimento, miró el café con desdén e hizo un mohín. Quería tentarla sólo una vez más, negó con tranquilidad. El vapor de la ciudad entraba por el balcón llenándolo; un camión pasaba exactamente en ese momento así que tuvo que esperar el silencio para hablar. En aquel instante se estuvieron viendo a los ojos, Naruto descubrió el extraño color de sus iris, tenía una mirada extraña.

— No, tardaste mucho…—farfulló sonriéndole con pena mientras chasqueaba los dedos— Mejor tráeme té frío, el calor me está matando.

— ¡Usted dijo…! —Hinata estaba a punto de lanzarle la "carta" en la cara y salir corriendo de aquel lugar diciendo improperios, pero no podía, había demasiada gente en aquel lugar, y, la pareja del CEO la ponía nerviosa. Naruto agregó alzando él dedo con astucia.

— ¡Limón! Te frío con limón —repitió y la invitó a que saliera de la terraza con un gesto pragmático que no dejaba entrever sus malas intenciones. Hinata caminó lentamente, con paciencia, mejor dicho: sin ella; la había perdido cuando vió sus ojos brillar con aquellas jugarretas.

Lo confirmaba: Naruto Namikaze era un infante. No conocía a una persona tan idiota como él; pero aún cuando había tenido cierta compasión por su personalidad errática. ¡Ja! Que ilusa había sido, Naruto Namikaze siempre sería él, un maldito ególatra que hacía todo porque le sale del forro del alma, pues sí… ¡Ella también podía jugar!

Realizó el té con calma, sintiendo la mirada de alguna persona sobre su espalda. No siguió la corriente de sus sentidos porque estaba demasiado preocupada en revólver. Colocó dos cubos perfectos de hielo; limón y finalmente le agregó el ingrediente secreto: ¡Sal!

La iba a pasar de lo lindo, esperaba que disfrutara de todo su té fresco. Decoró con un gajo que limón y el pitillo blanco curveado. Sonrió con suficiencia, sintiendo la mano de una de las mesoneras sobre su ropa. Volteó el rostro desconcentrada, la chica le sonrió tímida:

— La mesa uno quiere hablar con usted, señorita Hinata —susurró sin mucha entonación. Hinata asintió más sus palabras fueron mecánicas.

— Voy para allá a penas _termine_ con Naruto —la forma en que pronunció "termine" se asemejaba más a aniquilación; que a un tierno gesto de una novia en su trabajo.

Hinata ignoró todo su alrededor, sólo tenía ojos para Namikaze que seguía haciéndose el que leía. Pudo ver el movimiento del rabillo de sus ojos que se percataba de su presencia, trató de disimular la sonrisa y ella aumentó sus ganas de mandarlo a la mismísima mierda, lo haría comer de su mano, de eso estaba segura.

Naruto se acomodó en el puesto, mientras ella colocaba la bebida con delicadeza. Se veía grandiosa con el gajo de Limón dándole verdor al contenido marrón, lo miró por un minuto y le sonrió con suficiencia. Ya la había molestado un rato, así que le pidió que se retirara para que lo dejase tomar la bebida con tranquilidad, dicha petición fue ignorada por la chica que farfulló:

— ¿No desea algo más, Naruto-kun? —dichas palabras dulces le hicieron llevarse el té a la boca sin mucha preocupación, tenía puesta una linda sonrisa en los labios que quería hacerle sentir cómodo. Tal vez la Hyuuga se estaba esforzando seriamente para conseguir su aprobación, asintió tocado por sus buenas intenciones.

Vale, no se esperaba que el primer buche fuese tan asqueroso. Escupió todo el contenido sorprendido, sentía la lengua salada y desagradada por el sabor del té; que entre el cítrico y la sal había hecho una extraña mezcla que se quedaba adherida a la memoria. Escupió reiteradas veces ante la vista divertida de ella, se sentía realizada por la venganza; había sido un tremendo golpe de suerte —o de Karma— que en la primera bebida salada a él se le ocurriese tomar. Eso le pasaba por tratar de burlarse viéndola ir y venir.

Naruto escupió por última vez, indignado. No se esperaba una treta de aquel tipo viéndola tal calmada. Hinata era la peor persona que había conocido en toda su vida. Se levantó molesto, imponiendo su altura sobre ella, más contuvo las malas palabras, sólo la veía como si se la fuese almorzar en ese mismo instante. La joven lo retaba con una sonrisa de medio lado impregnándole las facciones. Naruto frunció el cejo recortando el espacio entre los dos. Se inclinó hacía sus labios convirtiendo la seguridad de la chica en turbación; estuvo a punto de susurrarle: "Estás muerta", cuando escuchó aquella familiar voz.

— ¡Naruto! —el hombre sonrió agradado mientras se acercaba con unos pasos largos— ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Andas perdido hombre! ¿Mucho trabajo?

Namikaze se congeló a ver a Jiraiya frente a él. Admiraba a ese hombre, realmente admiraba a todo CEO. Ellos siempre habían sido su primera opción desde que era un pilluelín. La verdad, la primera oferta de trabajo que le habían hecho era de aquel hombre. Sonrió agradado, olvidando por completo que quería matar a una Hyuuga.

— ¡Jiraiya! —su voz sonó feliz. Hinata lo miró por un minuto sorprendida. Esa mirada chispeante y los labios extendidos a su mayor longitud podían ser la mejor expresión que había hecho Naruto desde que lo conoció. Se veía encantador.

La presencia del otro hombre le derrumbó el buen humor, lo miraba con aquella sonrisa sardónica que era la única que podía formarse en aquel desagradado rostro.

— Naruto Namikaze —siseó divertido. Naruto tensó la posición sin quitar la mirada del hombre, sus azules ojos pasaron desde el cuerpo del rubio hasta la chica que miraba la escena interesada; fijó descaradamente la mirada en sus senos. Naruto cerró la mano tratando de contener las ganas de volarle la cara; _"paciencia"_, se repetía.

— Menma Uzumaki —sus palabras salieron como si cada una de las letras le produjera dolor. Hinata que había permanecido observando a los jóvenes, ni siquiera notó la mirada lasciva que le había echado el nuevo invitado, sólo tenía ojos para la sorpresa. Había visto antes a Menma Uzumaki en revistas, muchas otras veces en titulares de periódicos que lo nombraban: "El chico copia" "Versión tintada" y hasta "El 'nuevo' topin de ramen cantante"; otras veces había leído como crítica: "Es el mismo producto que vende la SBS pero con cabello negro. Menma Uzumaki no sólo tiene un rostro ridículamente parecido al de Namikaze, si no una voz que le rivaliza; serían la misma persona si no fuese porque el nuevo producto que ofrece CEO tiene el cabello negro. Eso es lo único nuevo que nos puede ofrecer Menma, eso sí, las ventas están garantizadas". Hinata parpadeó perpleja, cuando había leído que aquel joven de cabellos negros era "la burda copia" de su "novio"; pensó que solo se debía a algunas características comerciales de sus estilistas y productores que preferían hacer un estereotipo de chico para así vender mejor; cuando equivocada había estado, Menma Uzumaki era exactamente como había leído, la copia más perfecta, el cosplay mejor hecho, la oveja Dolly pero de Naruto. ¡Eran idénticos!

Tragó hondo. El cabello negro hacía resaltar sus ojos azules, se había percatado que la mirada de Naruto era hermosa, pero aquel hombre entallado en cabello rudamente negro la hacía suspirar. Era hermoso, pero tenía esa sonrisa, esos ojos y esa expresión cínica. Claro, seguramente la actitud también sería una copia. Ya tenía suficiente con el "original" para ahora tener que tratar con una reminiscencia, le miró directo a los ojos y lo descubrió espiando su delantera; enrojeció enfurecida. Tal vez Menma fuese más idiota que Namikaze, por más rudo que aquello costase creer.

Apartó la mirada, aunque Menma contestó deslizando sus ojos hacía la cintura de la chica con cierta gracia; tenía las piernas lindas y blancas.

— Quien diría que tenías buen gusto…—soltó el joven produciendo que tanto la mirada iracunda del rubio, como la de la Hyuuga se posaran en su persona. Jiraiya que había notado la rivalidad entre los dos jóvenes, posó sus ojos en su "ex – protegido" y luego en su nueva pesadilla; Menma le ocasionaba muchos problemas, esperaba que no dijese algo demasiado obsceno que produjese la furia de Naruto, más cuando fijó la mirada en la novia del rubio le dio por completo la razón al joven de cabellos negros; era preciosa. ¡Esa delantera, por dios! Miró a Naruto huraño, susurró molesto:

— Bastardo suertudo —aquellas palabras despertaron la curiosidad en Namikaze que volteó el rostro para quedar a la altura de su mirada. Tembló. Todo el rostro de Jiraiya estaba sonrojado y en su frente bien escrita la palabra _"senos"; _lo conocía demasiado como para no verle la cantidad de pensamientos subidos de tono que había tenido en la inmediatez, bufó molesto.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —soltó para llevar el tema a un lugar alejado de Hinata. No sabía como ella iba a reaccionar, o como él, siendo el "novio" debía reaccionar a los ojos de sus interlocutores. No sería muy normal aparentar que no se molestaba, tampoco sería del todo cómodo formar un escándalo por el descaro de Menma, que se comía con los ojos a la chica. Sólo quería partirle la cara en dos, sólo eso.

— Negocios —expresó Jiraiya, mientras, sin invitarse; se sentaba en la mesa y ojeaba el periódico— Hay muchos comentarios sobre ustedes… ¿No? —le echó una sonrisa rara a Hinata, que se encogió ante sus ojos— Pobre, una chica tan linda siendo acosada por aquellos pervertidos… —la sonrisa se agrandó— ¿No necesitas a un protector?

Antes de que la morena pudiese formular una respuesta inteligente, Naruto interrumpió la vista de Jiraiya colocándose al frente de ellos dos, miró al viejo reprobatoriamente que suspiraba y cerraba el periódico con torpeza.

— No hace falta —entonó monótono. Naruto no quería ser borde con Jiraiya, pero la presencia de Menma lo ponía tenso. Era un maldito bastardo, si Sasuke era un jodido dolor en el culo, Menma era eso y más. Calculador, frío, estoico y cínico; por si fuera poco un hipócrita. Hacía lo que se le pegaba la perra gana y, para rematar, se comportaba tal cual una hiena: Observaba y actuaba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, era inteligente y eso jugaba a su favor. Namikaze siempre se sentía como una presa ante él, a veces dudaba: Sí, aunque Naruto solía mostrar su aspecto soberbio, muy dentro no tenía buen concepto sobre sí mismo. Sentía que Menma era mejor compositor, cantante y guitarrista. La verdad el tipo era bueno y le encantaba recalcárselo en la cara. ¿Chico copia? ¿Namikaze versión morena? No, él no creía que Menma jugase a parecerse a él, simplemente quería robarle su público, así de simple: Se sentía muchísimo más capacitado para ser el ídolo de Japón que el propio Naruto; no lo refutaba: el tipo amaba ser el centro de atención. No es como si a Naruto no le gustase que todos fuesen amables y atentos con él; simplemente odiaba la hipocresía y también las dobles intenciones y en ese mundo era lo que más abundaba. La misma SBS era una compañía hipócrita con dobles intenciones y negocios. Por eso estaba en desventaja, porque no era tan sagaz como el moreno; él sólo quería tener una banda y mostrar lo que hacía, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que todo eso había cambiado.

— ¿Posesivo, no? —ironizó Menma mientras miraba a Hinata, le sonrió como cuando lo hacía con los productores para conseguir una buena tajada de su trabajo. Esta tampoco se sentida cómoda delante del desconocido; aunque su rostro y sus ojos se parecían a Naruto había algo en su forma de sisear los labios que le ponía los pelos de punta. Iba a ser sincera: prefería al Namikaze. El Uzumaki viró sobre sus píes y rodeándolos, se sentó junto con Jiraiya en la mesa, invitándolos con la mano— Vamos, siéntense, después de todo… ¿Estaban conversando amistosamente antes, no?

Hinata palideció. Podía jurar que aquel tipo los había visto matarse con las miradas, y, por su tono de voz quería sacar provecho de dicha situación. Pasó los ojos preocupada al productor, más este se había detenido a observar a una linda chica que era la portada del cuerpo de espectáculo en el periódico Tokio Gaiden. Se destensó. Él único peligroso era  
>"el joven copia" por los momentos. Al ver que Naruto no se sentaba, ella hizo el movimiento de la silla y con una fingida sonrisa parpadeó hacía Menma.<p>

— A decir verdad sólo era una tranquila conversación como siempre… ¿No? —miró a Naruto tratando de hacer que sus facciones lucieran naturales, cuando sus ojos azules y perlados se encontraron sintieron que la tensión de sus hombros se disipó. Se conocían y había cierta camarería formada por el secreto del contrato, sonrieron asintiendo. Naruto había entendido la indirecta, ella tampoco estaba agradada con Uzumaki, lo mejor era unir fuerzas.

— Sí —se sentó pesado, sin darle demasiada importancia. Menma se tensó, aquellos dos habían cambiado las actitudes pero sus ojos de alguna manera parecían sinceros cuando se entrecruzaban. Ella tenía una linda sonrisa—. Siempre se va el tiempo…—tomó la mano de Hinata algo tembloroso, aunque los dedos de ella fueron más firmes. Ella era una buena actriz— hablando… ¿No?

La pregunta no la pudo responder. Jiraiya rió sonrojado, jamás hubiese pensado ver a Naruto siendo correspondido por alguien; sonaba rudo pero siempre había sido un fracasado en el amor. Primero Sakura, luego Shion. No pegaba una, aunque él tampoco es que fuese el hombre más afortunado para los temas románticos, al menos se había curado de esos amores unilaterales. Miró a Hinata que estaba semi-sonrojada pero confiada en tomar la mano de Naruto frente a ellos dos. Si esa chica podía hacerlo feliz, entonces, estaba más que encantado.

— ¡Quien lo hubiese dicho, de verdad, quien lo hubiese pensado si quiera…! —Carcajeó con más fuerza— Recuerdo aquella vez que Sakura te golpeó y rechazó frente a todo el grupo de CEO, aún es una escena muy recordada.

Naruto enrojeció, aunque el color le abandonó el rostro cuando escuchó la risita pectoral de Menma que le sonreía burlón; algo en sus labios se leía como: _"Esto vale oro, vale oro"_. Lo que le faltaba es que ese maldito tuviese más razones para verlo como un fracaso, rechinó los dientes maldiciendo a Jiraiya.

— Aunque a decir verdad no tenías muy buen gusto con las chicas en ese tiempo…—corrigió— ¡No digo que Sakura sea fea! ¡Es una belleza! —le picó el ojo a Hinata, sobresaltándola— Lo que pasa es que no tiene muchos atributos que digamos… —ante el silencio de los interlocutores, su "protegido" habló:

— ¿Así que… rechazado? —cruzó la sonrisa aún cuando Namikaze le cercenaba con los ojos, y le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a Hinata que estaba preparada para cualquier pregunta, aquella sonrisa que había cruzado su rostro era malintencionada. Cada vez que veía a ese joven un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. Tal vez su personalidad fuese más compleja que "imitar" para ganar dinero, Menma le sacaría provecho a su mal de amores, lo sabía se leía en su mirada: "Esto va para las portadas", pero su estocada fue peor—¿Quién de los dos fue el que primero que se declaró?

Naruto tenía una terrible debilidad por el tipo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Hinata lo sabía muy bien, pero ver hacía la cara de Menma no solo le recordaba a Namikaze por su rostro casi idéntico, sino también por su manera retorcida de tratar que todo le favoreciera; le recordaba al Naruto que la perseguía para ser su novia, o el que le lanzaba refresco en la cara cuando no hacía las cosas que él deseaba. Sin embargo, ella conocía a Naruto —poco, pero le conocía— y podía decir que la mayoría de sus caprichos eran deseos infantiles de ser el centro de atención y llenar sus vacios personales; no hacía más daño —que el cabrear a todo aquel ser viviente a su alrededor—, pero este tipo: Uzumaki, el chico copia; era totalmente distinto, se sentía que todas sus intenciones iban viradas para tirar abajo a Naruto, y, por supuesto a ella también.

Porqué ahora eran un equipo… ¿No? Aunque Naruto no lo quisiera reconocer, su puto culo le pertenecía; y si no cooperaba él también iba a estar en aprietos. Sonrió ante la turbación de su pareja que no sabía que responder porque tenía la cabeza demasiado embotada en grosería y respondió, resuelta —sin importarle que fuese humillante pensar algo así—:

— Fui yo —declaró produciendo un estado de conmoción en los tres hombres que la vieron atónitos. Menma también pudo notar que su sorpresa no era solitaria, Naruto parecía tampoco creerse aquello, aún cuando su cara se iba suavizando con el pasar de los segundos—. La verdad Naruto aún estaba pensando en otras chicas en el momento en que me enamore de él —se encogió de hombros con normalidad, el sonrojo salió solo porque jamás en la vida real hubiese dicho algo como eso—. Así que insistí y con un poco de suerte logre atraparlo.

Menma no podía creer que la chica que había temblado ante su mirada, que lo había observado desconfiada, ahora tuviese una conversación tan fluida. Claro, no lo miraba a él, si no a Jiraiya que estaba más que encantado con la confesión de la chica. La verdad, siempre había visto a Naruto como un hijo, había conocido a su padre cuando era un niño y aunque sus destinos se viraron siempre guardó cierto cariño por él y su hijo, también recordaba a Kushina. Repitió embobado de felicidad:

— Eres un suertudo, Naruto —la mano fuerte y masculina de su extutor cayó con violencia en su hombro, saltó de la emoción pero una sonrisa sincera cruzó todo su rostro. No sabía porqué pero él también se sentía un suertudo; ella le estaba salvando el pellejo de manera magistral, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Negó internamente: Hinata Hyuuga era tan interesada que no podía hacer nada sin pedir a cambio algo que pudiese favorecerle, tenía que mentalizarse para cualquier barbaridad luego de que todo esto pasara.

— ¿Y qué clase de suerte usaste? —preguntó Menma cruzando los brazos en el pecho y deslizándose levemente en la silla. Esa chica empezaba a interesarle, si realmente Naruto estaba enamorado de ella —cosa que dudaba— quería conocerla mejor. Sonrió divertido, la chica no se dejo de intimidar y respondió confiada. Cualquier bobada funcionaria; algo le decía que a él le gustaba el ramen. ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes? Tal vez de Ino:

— ¡Ramen! —asintió hacía Jiraiya que carcajeaba— ¡Le invite un buen plato de Ramen!

— ¿So-sólo eso? —Menma retrocedió sorprendido y confundido; no es que le interesara en realidad que alguien como ella hubiese podido conseguir a un ídolo tan —popular, a su pesar— sólo con un bol de común y vulgar Ramen. No, por supuesto que no era solo eso, le resultaba sobre todo penoso usar aquellas cosas que escuchaba para sacarle provecho en alguna entrevistas y tirarle el noviazgo abajo, sabía que todo eso de "andar de noviecito con una campesina" había punteado en la popularidad de Naruto, un autentico gol; si no se iba con cuidado él iba a ser el que cometiera autogol.

— No hace falta más para conquistar el corazón de un chico como Naruto…—Hinata le sonrió a Namikaze haciendo que se turbara— ¿No es así?

Este primero asintió embotado. Era demasiada información para unos pocos minutos, procesar todo aquello le valdría al menos una media hora; lo único que le robadaba por la mente era la insistente pregunta: _¿Cómo sabe lo del ramen? ¿Cómo lo sabe?_ Tenía cierta corazonada: Hinata Hyuuga recordaba toda la noche anterior y se había hecho la idiota para no relucir el tema del beso; era el único sentido que podía encontrarle a tanta coincidencia. Él no era del tipo que se quedaba mudo en las conversaciones, así que tratando de conseguir la serenidad que había perdido luego de semejante aparición de personajes y el cambio de personalidad de "su novia", carraspeó:

— Bueno, tampoco es como si tuviste que intentarlo demasiado…—le sonrió locuaz; como solía hacerlo hacia las cámaras— Un chico no se puede negar a una persona tan "linda" y "tierna" como tú.

Dichas palabras "linda" y "tierna" sonaban irónicas para ellos dos; pero no supo porqué para él aquella descripción encajaba con la Hinata que trataba de interpretar ella, con aquella novia perfecta que le había ideado Iruka. Sí, sin lugar a dudas si Hinata fuese tiernurucha y amable las cosas entre los dos fuesen muy distintas; pero era un ogro que intentaba vestirse de cordero y le salía muy bien.

— Na-naruto-kun —se sonrojó toda mientras miraba hacia otro lado haciendo que los presentes —Jiraiya y Menma— se sonrojaran a la vez pensando que la conversación había tomado un tono "demasiado romántico" para sus oídos; se sentía lámparas de mesa. Naruto sólo podía maldecirla; era una bastarda que sabía muy bien como torcer las cosas para su bienestar. Claro, no podía desagradecer que toda su actuación le estuviese salvando.

— ¿Y dónde fue que se conocieron? —bordeó Uzumaki sin expresión alguna; aunque sentía ciertos "celos" porque el Namikaze había conseguir una "pareja estable" y se la regodeaba frente a todas las cámaras como "el nuevo romántico del año" , él seguía pensando que aquella relación era demasiado conveniente, sobre todo cuando Uzumaki empezaba subir las cifras de sus ventas debido a los incontables rumores sobre la vida privada de Naruto. Debía aceptar que la tenía fácil: No solo era el carácter explosivo, irresponsable, hipócrita; también las inumerables citas nada serías y el pasado poco conocido del cantante. Muchas cosas —más de las que quisiera Namikaze— jugaban en su contra y él las usaba todas; estaban allí después de todo. Hinata Hyuuga no sería por siempre el pilón de su estabilidad. Claro que no, pensaba también meterse con ella, aunque, tal vez, de manera distinta.

Los dos se precipitaron a contestar:

— En una panadería —concurrió Hinata siguiendo la versión oficial de la SBS.

— Ichiraku —inventó Naruto no recordando absolutamente nada sobre lo "acordado" en el contrato sobre su "vida amorosa". Un profundo silencio se formó; los dos hombres lo miraron confundidos —aunque para Menma eso fue más que una aclaratoria—; su novia también le fulminó con la mirada mientras entre los labios entornaba un: _¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? _

Hinata empezaba a tener la sensación de que Naruto metía la pata para ponerla mal frente a esos dos hombres del CEO. Frunció el cejo, trataba de ayudarlo y venía pagándole de esa forma. El corrigió todo sonrojado:

— Después comimos ramen, le invite porque me parecía muy linda —palmeó la espalda de Jiraiya que sonrió ante la simpatía de su "ex ahijado"—. Siempre sigo los consejos de Jiraiya-sensei, nunca desaproveches una ocasión con una linda chica.

— ¡Eso es muy inteligente! —risoteó el hombre mientras miraba a Menma, al cual no se le inmutó ni una fibra del cuerpo— ¿Ves, Menma? ¡Así se consiguen lindas chicas~!

— Hay otras maneras…—miró a Hinata de reojo, sonriéndole zorrudo—, robándole la novia a otro tipo, por ejemplo.

La Hyuuga se tensó, más sus facciones sonrieron como si no hubiese entendido nada, pellizcó la mano de Naruto tratando de que entendiese que no siguiera con dicho tema. Si hablaban sobre "cosas de pareja" y "vida común" iban a salir muy mal parados, no había compartido momentos amorosos juntos, sin excepciones todos sus encuentros habían terminado en peleas o enojos. No sabían prácticamente nada de ellos y, suponiendo —como bien lo hacía Hinata—, Naruto era tan despistado que jamás se hubiese fijado en alguna característica favorecedora para ella, ese tipo de cosas que ven sólo los chicos cuando están enamorados.

"_Si este tipo piensa en mí seguramente se trata del día en que me meterá un cuchillo en la aorta"._ Finalizó con un leve temblor en el cuello. Naruto que también quería escapar del incomodo tema del noviazgo y de la declaración indirecta de Menma, lo ignoró:

— ¿Y qué tipo de negocios vienen a hacer? — Jiraiya hubiese preferido hablar de eso cuando estuviesen ellos dos solos, no se sentía incomodo con la novia de Naruto —pero no le conocía— y ahora que Menma hacía indicaciones para nada recatadas prefería pararse de la mesa e ir a dar una vuelta por la SBS, el edificio era tan grande que podía uno perderse y quien sabe: tirar desde un elevador a su _"queridísimo"_ protegido, porque sí… muchas veces quería matar de la peor forma a Uzumaki.

Hoy era ese día. Sonrió forzado mientras se llevaba la mano tras la nuca y murmuró cortado:

— Es un nuevo proyecto —se detuvo ante los ojos interesados de Naruto que había soltado la mano de Hinata para entrelazar sus brazos—, nada del otro mundo, cosas sencillas, tú debes saber un poco de eso.

— No me digas que la SBS te va a producir un dorama…—espetó Naruto impresionado, el leve sonrojo que había en el rostro de Jiraiya se debía más a que había posado nuevamente los ojos en los senos de Hinata; que en la declaración en sí. El hombre negó rotundamente abochornándose:

— La SBS no produciría esa "clase" de doramas…—rió apenado—, bien lo sabes.

— ¿Qué tipo de doramas escribe? —preguntó Hinata curiosa. Naruto quiso carcajearse, quería ver su cara cuando Jiraiya le contestara.

— Eróticos… —susurró, cosa que hizo que la chica no entendiese.

— ¿Ah? —se acercó hacía el hombre apoyando sus codos en la mesa. El rubio no podía aguantar más, empezó a estrujarse el estomago con tal de que la risa no se le saliera de la boca.

— Escenas de alto contenido sexual —explicó Menma ya que Jiraiya estaba demasiado embotado en un discurso que iniciaba: "Yo, bueno, no soy tan bueno, yo diría que es algo así como amor con sexo, algo erótico, no vulgar, literatura, yo bueno…". Siguió ante los ojos desencajados de ella— Descriptivas escenas de falos penetra…

— ¡No es así! —interrumpió Jiraiya escandalizado. La joven tenía la cara totalmente roja y los ojos desubicados. Naruto no se contuvo y carcajeó; produciendo la molestia de la chica que sólo pensaba:_ ¿No me lo pudo haber dicho…? ¡Que me callara! ¿No me lo pudo haber dicho ese maldito bastardo…? _— Son novelas eróticas, señorita Hyuuga —sonrió con afabilidad—, de buena literatura, no vulgares novelas graficas.

— Una vez quiso escribir Hentai —susurró Naruto por lo bajo, haciendo que Hinata aún sonrojadose con rabia, riese por lo bajo—, pero no se le daba muy bien, es un eterno mandilón, romanticón.

— ¿Tú no respetas, verdad? —escupió el hombre indignado. Negó y luego de un suave silencio que fue llenado por la simpática risa del rubio y los ojos de Uzumaki posados en la cohibida joven —pensando: "_Es virgen de aquí a Pekín"_—, continuó para alejar los comentarios sobre él—. La verdad el proyecto es para Menma, la SBS le ha ofrecido el estreno de un dorama.

Naruto asintió no tan convencido. Iruka no le había comentado algo por el estilo, sabía muy bien que "estaba libre" para ese tipo de proyectos, e interesado para reunirse de nuevo con el mundo de las novelas —que daban "pasta" de la buena—; debía hablar con Umino sobre ese asunto; andarle regalando trabajos al CEO solo tenía una razón, iba a cabrearle, deseaba que tuviese que ver la maldita cara de Menma todos los días.

— Ah…—la voz de Naruto no siguió, la sonrisa de Uzumaki se congeló.

— Yo no estaba tan sorprendido —acotó Menma ante el gesto de Naruto—, entre los dos sabemos que los trabajos importantes en doramas son míos —sonrió con autosuficiencia—, mi actuación, sin ganas de ofender —ironizó—, es muy superior.

Hinata no soportaba a ese tipo. Si Naruto era ególatra, este tío lo era mil veces más, le provocaba meterle un golpe en la nariz y mandarlo a callar de una sola vez; pero había que mantener las apariencias. Namikaze suspiró con una sonrisa ladeada:

— No soy un experto en el tema…—el comentario flotó en el aire, rebotando por todas las columnas hasta que el silencio ganó la partida. Jiraiya se levantó incomodo, mientras excusaba con una corta reverencia y obligaba a su protegido a levantarse.

— Bueno, Naruto…—le miró sonriente—, espero que podamos hablar luego, con más calma.

— Claro —murmuró el rubio colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Jiraiya. Se sonrieron mutuamente con cierto revuelo de emociones, querían poder sentarse y hablar con calma; también Jiraiya quería fisgonear en sus "nuevas composiciones", se sentiría tal vez un poco decepcionado.

— Igual yo…—susurró Menma burlón mientras se paseaba por el lado en donde estaba Hinata, que se había parado para despedirse con una reverencia—, espero también encontrarme con Hinata-chan… ¿Hai?

Esta le sonrió y diligente, sin mirarle a los ojos, le reverenció con la voz apagada:

— Igualmente, Uzumaki-sama —cortó frívola y protocolar haciendo que la sonrisa del moreno se extendiera y caminara con soltura hasta la división de la terraza, canturreando para sus adentros: _"Me agrada, me agrada…". _

Los tres se quedaron aguardando en la terraza, se había destensado el ambiente bajo la desaparición del joven pelinegro y sintió que Naruto había suspirado. Una sonrisa más sincera apareció en su rostro, calmando a Jiraiya. Hinata sonrió por reflejó, algo se calmó al percibir que la tensa personalidad que había adquirido Namikaze se debía a ese chico que ella también consideraba una posible amenaza. Se relajó:

— Me disculpo por Menma —explicó Jiraiya más a Hinata que a Naruto, ya que no tenía porque excusarle delante de alguien que "odiaba a muerte" a su protegido—, es algo tosco y dice las cosas sin pensar.

— Ya estoy acostumbrada —soltó Hinata sin reprimir una mirada severa a Naruto, que se encogió, no sabía porqué pero sentía que si la Hyuuga lo miraba de aquella manera parada recta e incólume no podía refutarla; ella tenía razón: Él no pensaba cuando hablaba y tampoco cuando actuaba.

De allí venía el beso. Se congeló: ¿Lo estaría diciendo por el beso de anoche? ¿Por cómo se había comportado con ella?

— Un gusto —volvió a dar una reverencia y mirando a Naruto— estamos hablando, hombre.

Desapareció en un tris bajo la mirada de los jóvenes que se habían arrimado uno muy cerca del otro. Hinata no se percató de su acción hasta que su brazo chocó contra el de Naruto, electrocutándola. No quería tocarlo, muchos menos después de haberle ayudado. No sabía por qué lo había echo, pero todo había salido así.

— Él duda —susurró para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo por el inmediato contacto. Naruto que no se había percatado que sus pieles se tocaron, la miró desconcertado.

— ¿Ah?

— El chico…—le miró seria— Menma, él duda sobre nuestra relación —concluyó.

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo, la Hyuuga era muy aguda, asintió levemente.

— ¿Puede ser peligroso? —concurrió a preguntar ella a vistas de que él no deseaba hablar por si solo. Los ojos de Naruto se alzaron sorprendidos y deshizo su cara en un gesto de desprecio.

— Algo, sí —se engoció de hombros—, no lo sobrevalores, es sólo un tío que le gusta andar haciendo declaraciones subidas de tono —tomó un poco de agua que había estado en la mesa desde que se sentó a ordenar. Ella no quitó sus ojos de él.

— ¿Competencia, no? —Hinata se sentó por un minuto con las piernas cruzadas, dispuesta a hablar sobre ello.

— Todos son competencia —aseveró Naruto sin detenerse, cerró el periodico— Sasuke, Gaara, sino Kiba, son competencia para mí.

Hinata tembló hostigada. Jamás pensó que Namikaze tuviese ese tipo de conceptos de sus miembros, mucho menos de personas que se veían tan cercanas a él. ¿Sería Naruto una mala persona ó lo decía solo por decir? Negó:

— Este tipo quiere quitarte todo —determinó— no es una lucha de quien es más popular —negó ante la mirada sorprendida de él, ella tenía cierto sonrojo calculador en las mejillas, estaba apenada por meterse en esos asuntos pero sentía que debía decirlo—. Es como si… quisiera eliminarte y ocupar tu lugar —pegó los nudillos en su mano y lo miró con aire de revelación— ¡Es eso!

— No sabes nada —reiteró tratando de que no se metiera en sus asuntos, aunque estaba algo impresionado por su capacidad de analizar—, así que no te metas en esas cosas y abstente a hacer declaraciones arriesgadas.

— ¿Sobre quién se declaró? —Hinata hizo un mohín que molestó a Naruto— Te estaba salvando el culo, maldito imbécil.

— ¡Eh! —la apuntó con el dedo acusar haciendo que ella saltara y se tapara la boca con ironia.

— Lo siento, queridísimo "novio", "hermoso y cariñoso" —se levantó con los brazos cruzados y la mirada molesta— Te ayudo y me pagas mordiéndome la mano —frunció el cejo ante el silencio de Namikaze que solo lograba tragar con fuerza— ¿Sabes que le hacen a los perros que muerden la mano de quien los alimenta? —Naruto negó cuando ella se le acercó peligrosamente, parecía un Yakuza— ¡Los matan!

Le tapó la boca, había gritado aquellas palabras, tuvo que empotrarla contra la pared para que las miradas de los comensales no se posaran en ellos, tenían los cuerpos pegados y los rostros acariciando una mejilla contra la otra. Hinata respiraba con sorpresa y Naruto pasivo, esperando el momento de soltarle la boca.

— Vale…—susurró a su oído con voz ronca de la vergüenza. La piel de la Hyuuga se puso china— gracias, me salvaste el culo, Hime Yakuza.

Hinata quiso derretirse allí mismo. Su voz contra su cara se sentía tan seductora como aquellos animes shojos donde el chico trata de conquistar a la protagonista, tuvo que clavar sus manos en el brazo de él para no caer. No se esperaba un agradecimiento, así que cuando él fue destapando su boca con cuidado, sus labios se humedecieron. Lo miró a los ojos con sinceridad, movida por sentimientos y no por el "odio" que siempre nacía en su corazón al verlo directo al rostro. Los ojos de Naruto eran hermosos.

— Deja de ser tan terco…—tartamudeó con la mirada huidiza— y acepta mi ayuda, Naruto Namikaze —se detuvo un momento cavilando que más decir— somos un equipo… ¿No?

— No creo en los equipos —respondió serio. Hinata le sostuvo la mirada y abrió sus labios temblorosos.

— Pues, vas a tener que creer… —le sonrió tímida y alejándose por un costado logro liberarse de su peso. Naruto se sintió extraño de su huida, había cierto vacio entre sus brazos que lo hizo sentir incomodo—. Créeme, Menma no va a ser el único en dudar de nuestra relación si no nos ponemos serios; más compromiso aunque sea "horrendo".

Naruto no estaba tan de acuerdo con aquella palabra "horrenda", sonrió con suficiencia mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la terraza.

— Yo siempre he estado serio y comprometido, Hime Yakuza —volteó a verla por el rabillo del ojo—. Siempre hago bien mi trabajo y siempre me comporto como un buen novio…—quiso carcajear ante la mirada escéptica de ella—, tanto que cuando te dejo en casa te doy unas muy, muy, muy buenas noches.

Naruto no sabía porque había dicho eso, pero cuando salió de sus labios y vió que la Hyuuga se sonrojaba sin comprender se sintió dueño de la situación, algo orgulloso. Sí, se sentía como el chico que conquistaba a su presa sin ningún inconveniente, "tal cual lo planeado". Hinata mientras tanto solo podía sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón por la sonrisa abierta que le dio él antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

"_Tú maldito idiota, deja de llamarme Hime Yakuza_", suspiró mientras recogía el vaso que permanecía solitario en la mesa que había ocupado él desde la mañana.

* * *

><p>Una calle empedrada subía la cuesta hacía la hondonada, el grupo de casas se distribuía con sus entradas hacía la vialidad, sin portones y con su número de identificación. No había carros, o al menos ese grupillo de casas parecía no poseerlo, solo había contado un vehículo desde que llego y era uno de esos eslabones perdidos de la historia del automóvil. ¿El primer Toyota? Tal vez. Los techos a dos aguas tenían un pronunciado ángulo de inclinación y los desagües metalizados pasaban por encima de sus cabezas, cantando por el viento. Venía dos niños por la subida con sus bicicletas y uniforme, parloteaban con emoción por el otro lado de la calle; las macetas que decoraban las entradas de las casas formaban una alargada sombra sobre sus cuerpos. Ino siguió con la mirada hacía la montaña y la casa tradicional del fondo; paredes blancas y sobrios techos de tejas negras.<p>

— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba esto? —preguntó Yamanaka que se encontraba algo cansada, sentía que las piernas se le empezaba a dormir había hecho aproximadamente 20 cuadradas largas —larguísimas, según ella— y aún no llegaban al sitio de destino. Kiba volteó con una sonrisa en la boca y los ojos relampageantes, era un foco de vitalidad inagotable.

— ¡Konoha! ¿Te gusta? —le chirriaron los dientes de la sonrisa, se volteó para escucharla con atención. Ino torció el gesto.

— Soy de Tokio, sólo me gusta Tokio —viró la mirada hacía el grupo de casas que decoraban sus ventanas con florecillas. Estaba mintiendo, le agradaba ese ambiente de tranquilidad y lentitud, se sentía en paz; pero también incomoda. Habían recorrido, sin exagerar 25 estaciones para llegar a esa mentada Konoha. 15 estaciones del metro de Tokio, 10 estaciones de Saitama y finalmente 5 estaciones en tren. ¡25 estaciones! ¡Mucho más que ir a Ashima y eso que siempre había considerado que Hinata vivía en el otro lado del mundo!

— Claro —Kiba se encogió de hombros mientras colocaba las manos en sus bolsillos, su sonrisa era despreocupada pero a Ino le gusto—. Me imaginaba que dirías algo así, después de todo, eres una occidentalizada.

— ¿Ah? —Yamanaka caminó con rapidez para alcanzarlo— Explícame de una buena vez que es eso: ¿Occidentalizada u orientalizada? ¿Me estás insultando…? ¡Por qué si me estás insultando te la veras…! —su exclamación fue detenida por la risotada de él.

— Puedes considerarlo como quieras —se encogió de hombros—. Yo sólo veo a una japonesa que se pinta el cabello de rubio para parecer una americana; seguramente Ino de cabello negro se vería muy bien.

La chica se enfureció.

— ¡Soy rubia natural!

— Peor aún…—agregó Kiba alejándose divertido— ¡Gaijin!

— ¡Uy! —Lo apuntó con el dedo a punto de descuartizarlo— ¡Deja de utilizar palabras molestas, tú estúpido perro!

Tenía las palabras exactas para callarla, pero las voces amistosas le tomaron por sorpresa. Los dos niños en bicicleta abrazaron por la espalda a Kiba, sorprendiéndolos a los dos. Inuzuka volteó contento mientras exclamaba:

— ¡Otabu! ¡Nabiki! —los abrazó mientras los niños exclamaban canturreando: ¡Kiba~!

A la rubia aquella imagen del joven de "la batería salvaje" le enterneció. Era sólo un chico de veinte tres años —porque era el menor de la banda junto con Naruto— alzando a un niño con la manos mientras giraba en círculos con el otro; una imagen paternal, o tal vez, de hermandad. Sonrió, el Kiba Inuzuka de la televisión era muy distinto al de la realidad, se sentía muy beneficiada.

— ¡Kiba volviste! —parloteó la niña cuando la posaron en el suelo luego de varias vueltas— ¿Vienes a quedarte?

— No, hoy no…—le acarició la cabeza a la niña que empezaba a hacer un puchero. Otabu que tenía los ojos inteligentes, exclamó lógico:

— ¿Y cuándo?

— Pronto.

Otabu fijó su mirada en la otra figura que permanecía a escasos dos metros, su cintura delgada le hizo parpadear varias veces y sonrió:

— ¿Tu novia? —miró hacía Kiba mientras se agarraba a sus pantalones, la diferencia de altura era astronómica pero pudo evidenciar que su "hermano" se sonrojaba. Nabiki frunció el cejo y agarrándose aún más de la pierna de Inuzuka miró a Ino que empezaba a sentirse nerviosa por la pregunta.

— Una amiga —concurrió mirando a la Yamanaka, que asintió enseguida algo incomoda.

— Ino Yamanaka —lanzó la mano hacía Nabiki, pero esta sólo bufó para luego ocultar su cara entre las piernas. Otabu, mientras tanto —aprovechando que ella se había inclinado para quedar a su altura, miró sus senos satisfecho—.

— Grandes pechos… ¿No? —comentó mientras le echaba otra miradita a Kiba, dicho comentario no sólo desató un bochorno en Ino que no sabía que responder ante un niño, sino también en Kiba que se había fijado con insistencia en ese punto.

Le jaló la oreja molesto haciendo que el chico se quejara. Tenía siete y ya estaba fijándose en ese tipo de cosas.

— Eso no se dice Otabu —lo reprendió, mientras le obligaba a dar una reverencia— Discúlpate con Yamanaka-san.

Ino vio la adorable cara sonrojada del niño tartamudear unas disculpas finalizada con: señorita Yamanaka-san. Miró luego a la niña que fijaba sus ojos con insistencia en los de Ino, también le sonrió. No sabía porqué pero se sentía de buen humor ese día y ni siquiera la dura —y sincera— crítica de los niños podía hacerla dejarse de sentir bien. ¿Se sentía así Hinata cuando estaba con Naruto? ¿O Naruto no tenía ninguna actitud que fuese deseable…? Sentía que la Hyuuga poco a poco iba cambiando su opinión sobre Namikaze, y ella a su vez también empezaba a ver a Kiba más humano, no tanto como un trapito para desquitarse de Shikamaru.

"_Semejante trapito…"_ pensó al ver sus músculos contraerse para quitarse a Nabiki que no deseaba salirse de su pierna y chillaba con insistencia.

— Se te dan bien los niños —soltó cuando él empezó a caminar agarrado de las manos de ellos dos. Kiba sonrió:

— ¿Quieres uno, Ino? —preguntó con normalidad, aunque para la Yamanaka fue una interrogación sexual directa, sonrió con picardía sólo para fregarle.

— ¿Qué son ese tipo de preguntas, Inuzuka? —le sonrió de medio lado haciendo que el corazón de Kiba se acelerara, nunca una chica lo había visto con tanta sensualidad— Pedir ese tipo de cosas cuando apenas nos estamos conociendo.

— ¡Tú! —la fulminó con la mirada, pero cayó vencido, Ino era muy inteligente y cualquier cosa que dijera se lo iba a cambiar. Volteó el rostro sonrojado mientras la rubia soltaba una carcajada gigante.

— No, no me gustan los niños —mintió. La verdad no lo sabía, aún no había conseguido a la persona para pensar sobre ello; Shikamaru no creía en el matrimonio y aún eran muy jóvenes— Si tengo: será hijo único.

— Yo tendré seis —aseveró mientras asentía. Ino lo miró con sorpresa y aceleró el paso consternada.

Los pequeños canturreaban mientras saltaban: "Seis, seis, seis~"

— ¿Seis? —Volvió a asentir tranquilo— ¿Estás loco? —cayó en cuenta— Oh, claro, como ustedes no tienen que parirlos, ni alimentarlos…

— No, la verdad… —Kiba le sonrió con confianza, él siempre decía las cosas fáciles pero con Ino la sinceridad se le triplicaba— como no tengo familia quiero hacer una grande, para que a mis hijos no le falten hermanos y a sus hijos tíos, así sucesivamente.

La Yamanaka se detuvo conmovida con los labios temblándole. Creyó que las lágrimas la traicionarían, aunque la verdad nunca lloraba. Cerró los ojos y murmuró:

— Lo siento… yo…

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? —Él se detuvo con los niños jalándole las manos— No es como si hubieses hecho nada malo, Ino —concurrió algo divertido sin entender las palabras de la rubia— Eso sí, deberías darle un hermano a tu hijo, se sentirá solo.

Cruzó el rostro dudosa, no entendía a ese chico que tenía frente a sus ojos: parecía tan básico y a la vez tan complejo. Era un pimpollo en el amor y sin embargo se veía tan comprometido en formar una familia, en quedarse en ese pueblo. Suspiró: ¿Qué sabía de Inuzuka? Nada, absolutamente nada. Sólo que era huérfano, agradable, amable y un total primerizo en las relaciones. Más nada, de resto era un total misterio, parecía tan frágil y tan sincero que sentía ganas de abrazarle. Eran tan distintos: ella era experta en el amor, dura, inflexible, directa y fuerte de carácter. Remojó sus labios y caminó con largos pasos, metiendo sus manos en la chaqueta —hacía frío y el viento no sucumbía—. Entre ellos no podía ocurrir nada más que lo planeado: algo de unos días, algo provisional, tal vez una amistad; pero se encontraban en lugares tan distintos. Él era bueno, ella no tanto.

Y por esa última revelación es que él le mostraba sus secretos con facilidad y ella los utilizaba para llegar a su corazón, para divertirse un rato, para verle como nadie lo había visto y saciar sus deseos, para más nada, debía ser sincera: aún veía a Kiba como un corderillo tirado en la cama haciendo lo que ella deseaba, pero también ahora lo veía como un joven que camina en un parque con su novia a la mano hablando sobre el futuro, como un viejecillo que le cuenta a sus nietos la importancia de la familia. Creía entender esos conceptos de Occidental: ella era moderna, le gustaban las cosas nuevas, exóticas, la vida actual. Él era oriental: chapado a la antigua, siguiendo los dogmas japoneses del respeto y la unión, no pedía mucho a cambio, sólo lo básico para ser feliz, algo arcaico.

— Pues, tal vez…—soltó cuando le había adelantado, le acarició el cabello a Otabu que le sonrió satisfecho.

— _Señorita_ Yamanaka-san —concurrió el joven mientras su "hermana" parpadeaba con fuerza también— ¿Segura que no es la novia de Kiba?

Ella negó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, más de compasión que de vergüenza.

— Oh, me hubiese gustado que fuese así.

— Kiba no novia —susurró Nabiki sonriéndole con los labios temblorosos, la niña empezó a sentir confianza al hundirse en los ojos azules de Ino.

La rubia carcajeó ante la ternura de la niña de cabellos negros que brillaban con el sol; se dobló hacia Nabiki —sin detener la caminata—, le sonrió abiertamente.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte…—la nena parpadeó confundida— No pienso robarte a tu onii-chan.

El rostro de Nabiki se iluminó por completo y soltándose de Kiba, abrazó torpemente a la Yamanaka haciéndola detenerse. No tenía hermanos menores, era hija única, así que no sabía —hasta ese momento— como se sentía que un niño tan pequeño te abrazara. Su cara descansaba esperanzada y llorosa sobre las piernas de la joven, que conmovida por la simpleza de los pequeños, acarició la cabeza de con amor. Eran muy monos, demasiado, tal vez.

"_Estas siendo muy maternal, Ino",_ pensó cuando escuchó el lloriqueo de Nabiki y su cara empotrarse con fuerza contra su estomago, mientras decía mil veces: "Gracias".

* * *

><p>Kankuro tocó a la puerta por tercera vez, suspiró. Empezaba a atardecer y las aguas del lago se tornaban cálidas y amarillentas. El edificio tenía un resquicio de descansó entre cada piso que daba hacía la calle solitaria, mirando más allá de la cerca selvática se asomaba el puente Sakasama cuya sombra se reflejaba temblorosa sobre las aguas.<p>

La brisa entraba como un silbido llenado la soledad de aquel edificio muerto. No había ascensor, aunque tampoco era una residencia muy alta —llegaba hasta el sexto piso, pero el apartamento particular al que visitaba estaba en el cuarto—. Volvió a insistir mientras respiraba con cansancio, vio hacía la hora: Seis de la tarde.

Tocaba y nada que esa mujer contestaba. Bufó apoyándose en una de las columnas, desenvolviendo el helado que se había comprado de venida. Tarareó para llenar el silencio y fue deslizándose hasta el suelo, miró de nuevo a la hora: ¿Dónde estaría esa mujer? ¡Quien esas condiciones salía a la calle!

Se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad, resoplaba y se quejaba bajó labios, aunque no estaba demasiado molesto. Solo quería que ella llegara para así poder darle las cosas, percatarse de que todo estaba en orden y notificárselo a Gaara, pero no: ella tenía que joderle los planes. Sacó el de la boca, el color azul brillaba con insistencia bajo la muerta luminiscencia del día.

— ¿Dónde estás, mujer? —canturreó mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo. La foto con sus hermanos decoraba el fondo; Gaara tenía cara de hartado y Temari veía para el otro lado, pero a él le había gustado aquella foto porque era una de las pocas que tenían como familia; su hermano menor siempre estaba "demasiado ocupado" ó "no era lo recomendable"; así que las reuniones familiares eran escuálidas. Si estuviese en la piel de esa chica, también estaría molesto y con razón.

¿Cómo se suponía que Gaara pretendía manejar la situación…? Al menos si explicara cómo pensaba no cometer los mismos errores de su padre, solo con eso estaría satisfecho; pero no "el trabajo era demasiado importante" como para sacrificarlo. Canturreó con mayor fuerza.

Los pasos de alguien que sube con bolsas plásticas, miró hacía la escalera, una respiración acompasada y también un canturreo silbado. Se levantó con cuidado hasta que la vio aparecer en todo su esplendor. Pensó: _"Es linda"._ Tenía el cabello corto ceniciento; la cara redonda pero figurativa, ojos negros invitadores y una pequeña boca juguetona. Llevaba un suéter de lana tejido —verde manzana—; unos bluejeans grandes y unos zapatos deportivos.

La joven se detuvo de inmediato, sorprendida, al ver al hombre parado frente a su puerta. Cabello rojo; cara maquillada, demasiado llamativo para su gusto, ropas coloridas, sonrisa extrañada. Tragó gordo: ¿Se trataba de un gánster? ¿O un tipo de acosador sexual? Trastabilló, hasta que escuchó su voz invitante tan parecida a: …

— ¿Matsuri? —preguntó el hombre. Ella asintió dudosa— Kankuro —pidió la mano, aunque esta solo pudo fruncir el cejo y seguir cargando las bolsas con vehemente demencia— Gaara me dijo que…

— Se quién eres —terminó ella altiva, alzando la mirada_. "Es linda",_ pensó Kankuro de inmediato. Ella se había colocado a la defensiva y su voz sonaba fría.

— Bien —el hombre miró a sus compras y a las de ella—, Gaara mandó esto, así que pensé que no tenías para comprar…

— Claro que tengo —avanzó tranquila hacia la puerta, sin ver más al hombre frente a suyo, una rabia incontenible se depositaba en su alma con fuerza—. Ya le dije a Gaara que no necesito ninguna ayuda monetaria, mucho menos en comida —le miró por encima del hombro al joven—, hágaselo saber de nuevo, a ver si se lo aprende.

— No puedo decirle algo así —se excusó tranquilo Kankuro sin ponerle demasiada entonación—. Me mando estrictamente, y cuando digo estrictamente es bajo amenaza, hacia este lugar para encontrarme con una tal: Matsuri —hizo un momento de silencio mientras asentía—. No hay duda que esa Matsuri es usted, baja, cabello marrón, no demasiado atractiva.

¿No demasiado atractiva? La mujer se tuvo que apoyar contra la pared ante la sinceridad de Gaara; siempre cuando menos te lo esperabas él salía con alguna sorpresa de ese tipo. Su furia aumentó, esto ya era personal, no mejor dicho, se había hecho aún más personal. Si Sabaku pensaba que ella iba a hacer "lo que él planeaba", estaba muy equivocado, las cosas habían cambiado y con un tercero ahora era más que nunca una mujer madura y bien establecida.

—No dudo que hayas dado con la persona correcta —viró soez—. El punto es que esa persona "correcta" no desea hablar ni contigo, ni con tu hermano, así que le puedes decir a Gaara que se meta su plata por donde mejor le quepa —hizo una seña grosera que hizo retroceder a Kankuro entre sorprendido y divertido— e irse campante de esta mierda; no necesito su ayuda, yo soy una mujer totalmente independiente.

— No creo que Gaara dude que usted es independiente, Matsuri-san —una sonrisa jocosa le cruzó el rostro mientras le ofrecía las bolsas de las compras—, simplemente desea colaborar con usted, quiere hacerse responsable.

— Dígale…—se acercó a él violentamente haciéndolo arrinconarse contra la pared, aún así ella coloco su mano en su nariz haciendo presión mientras sus ojos no se movían de su rostro— que si se quiere hacer responsable venga a vivir a Saitama conmigo, o por lo mínimo, que pasee su culo por esta residencia; de resto tendré que proceder legalmente —Kankuro abrió los ojos ante la amenaza, mientras sus labios se resecaban—, y cuando hablo legalmente me refiero a desconocerlo.

— Pero… Matsuri…—ella se había alejado y abría la puerta de su casa echa una fiera cada vuelta sacaba un resoplido de su cuerpo débil y virulento—, le vuelvo y le repito, no puedo darle ese tipo de información a Gaara, me matara si le digo algo como eso.

— ¡Váyase a la mierda los dos! Me interesa un bledo…—y gritadas esas palabras cerró la puerta con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus flacos brazos. El sonido retumbó por todo el pasillo, el joven sonrió jocoso jamás hubiese pensado que una mujer de ese tipo pudiese llamar la atención de su siempre cínico hermano. Gaara era demandante, mediatumbo y retorcido, siempre lo había imaginado con una persona callada y masoquista, pero se había conseguido a una fierecilla de voz potente y muy mal genio. Suspiró, algo le decía que la mujer se comportaba de aquella manera debido a las circunstancias, más su carácter era afable, aquel cuerpecillo enfermizamente flaco no parecía dado a los trajines de estar gritando todo el día. Colocó las bolsas cerca de la puerta y bufó:

— ¿Ahora qué se supone que le voy a decir a Gaara? —pensó por un momento mientras bajaba desganado las escaleras directo a la planta baja. Sonrió mientras sacaba el teléfono y buscaba el número de su hermano, escribió corto y rápido con algo de miedo: _"Encárgate de "tu mujer", demasiado temperamental para mi gusto, arréglatelas tú solo"._ El mensaje fue contestado a la hora después —seguramente cuando había salido de alguna practica de coreografía—. Lo llamó sin exagerar unas veinticinco veces y los cinco mensajes que le llegaron expres, fueron:

"Maldición: ¿Ahora qué hiciste Kankuro?"

"Nunca se te puede pedir un simple favor… ¿Qué tiene de ciencia pasarte a comprar unos víveres?"

"Puedes contestar el maldito teléfono"

"Kankuro, contesta ya"

"Y no es mi mujer, imbécil"

La única que recibió respuesta bajo un Kankuro que se reía junto a su hermana Temari y Shikamaru, fue la última, la cual sólo sirvió para cabrear aún más a su hermano menor —que seguía creyendo que había sido su culpa al delegar "tan fácil" actividad al inútil de Kankuro—:

"Si no es tu mujer… entonces… ¿Qué es?"

* * *

><p>— Por cierto, nunca me dijiste porqué te dejó tu novio —comentó Kiba tranquilamente mientras le hacía caballito con la pierna al quinceavo niñito que venía corriendo a saludarlo y decirle: "Oni-chan". Ino no podía creer la cantidad de críos —de entre cinco y diez años— que había en aquel orfanato, pero sí: Eran una familia gigantesca. Se enrojeció ante la pregunta y lo fulminó con la mirada. Inuzuka tenía lo de guapo, lo que le faltaba de inteligencia y tacto: ¿A quién se le ocurría preguntar algo así a una chica que había reconocido estar despechada?<p>

— Qué te interesa —bufó molesta mientras viraba la cara hacía otro lado, era un tema que no hablaba con más nadie que con Hinata; claro y la estúpida frentona que se lo había sacado con cuchara. Como odiaba a la tal Sakura Haruno, fea y estúpida, pero al menos en cuanto a planes de amor se trataban era bastante inteligente.

— ¡Que te interesa~! ¡Que te interesa~! —canturrió Nabiki ensimismada en los actos de la rubia. Kiba la corrigió exaltado:

— Eso no se dice Nabiki, es una mala forma de contestar —fulminó a la rubia— Deja de traer tu insultante occidentalismo a nuestra tranquila morada.

— ¿De qué hablas? —susurró atónita por el cambio de humor del joven, cuyo cejo se había convertido en uno sólo de tanto apretarlo.

— ¡Que no le enseñes malas costumbres a los niños! —la chica se sonrojó ante la reprimenda directa y haciendo un puchero —sin conseguir otro tipo de respuesta—, se quedó callada con los brazos cruzados. Se sintió como si un "marido" estuviese reclamándole las formas de criar a sus hijos.

— Me dejo por otra…—susurró luego de pasado un minuto en donde el quinceavo chiquillo salió corriendo a buscar su nueva pelota de futbol—. Una chica linda, rubia, de carácter inteligente y… bueno, no sé, me imagino que tendrá otra cualidad.

— ¿Rubia e inteligente? —sonrió agrió haciendo que la joven lo maldiciera a toda voz. La tuvo que callar con la mano ya que los niños empezaron a gritar: ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! — Ino…—se acercó a su rostro con violencia haciendo que ella golpeara su cuerpo contra la pared, estaban sentados en una butaca de madera que servía de cofre para los impermeables de los niños, así que el golpe fue sonoro más no duro ya que el respaldar la detuvo—, por favor, mide las palabras… están en edad de copiar todo… ¿Vale?

— Tú empezaste —susurró cuando él empezó a liberar su mano de sus labios. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca del otro, juntando sus respiraciones. Kiba no lo notó —porque solía acercarse de esa manera a la cara de sus amigos y hermanos; más nunca a la de una chica—, pero Yamanaka pudo sentir como los dedos masculinos de él bajaron con firmeza por su boca y todo su cuerpo se inclinaba para alejarse. Un inexperto se comportaba como un seductor hombre de las cavernas —Sí, de las cavernas porque era demasiado torpe para ser un homo sapiens sapiens—. El gritillo de las niñas los hizo separarse y llevar la mirada hacía el pasillo, estaban sonrojadas y salieron corriendo apenas sus ojos se encontraron, gritaron a pulmón:

— ¡Se estaban besando! —aquella declaración produjo una penosa situación entre los dos. No es como si lo hubiesen hecho, simplemente la tensión entre los dos —una "víbora" experta y un perrito "primerizo" — hacía que todo se engrandeciera más de lo que realmente había ocurrido. Miraron hacía lados contrarios mientras las palabras desaparecían, Ino se sintió más cómoda retomando la conversación de antes que seguir pensando en las manos grandes de él sobre su boca.

— Se llama Temari —siguió con mayor normalidad—, la chica se llama Temari, es no sé que de no sé que más, la verdad no la conozco, pero si sé que es rubia y bonita; a Shikamaru le gustan las rubias.

— ¿Shikamaru? —algo en los ojos de Kiba brilló. Ino asintió extrañada, quiso preguntar si lo conocía, pero la sonrisa de Inuzuka la calmó— Que nombre tan extraño.

— Mira quien lo dice…—bufó.

— Mira quien lo dice…—la remedó.

— Eres tan infantil, Kiba Inuzuka.

— Eres tan infantil, Kiba Inuzuka —susurró casi a su oído, muy divertido, un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda. Ino le miró sonrojada, pero aquella observación compartida fue interrumpida por el correr de un niño: Otabu y el quinceavo —como lo había vaticinado Yamanaka— venían con las lenguas afuera y el balón en la mano:

— ¡Juguemos Kiba, futbol! —él otro niño miró a Ino con cierta sonrisa de complicidad— Tu novia te puede hacer barras.

— No es mi novia —corrigió Kiba, mientras Ino hablaba encima de él, por primera vez nerviosa:

— No somos novios —se miraron por un momento al escuchar sus voces entrelazadas y rieron. Los niños compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

— Entonces… ¿Yo puedo ser el novio de la rubia? —preguntó el quinceavo con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro. Kiba saltó molesto porqué sabia que sus hermanos querían burlarse a sus costillas, aunque fuesen pequeños y él una figura paternal, no era como si no fuesen revoltosos—; más la chica le robó la palabra:

— Por supuesto, te apoyare en el partido —le picó el ojo, cosa que hizo que el niño se sonrojara y los demás corearan entretenidos—. Jamás seria novia de este pulgoso —el comentario mal intencionado lo dijo mirando sus ojos atónitos, mientras los niños reían y salían apurados hacía la cancha. Hubo un largo silencio donde él la desaprobó. — ¿Qué?

— Eres una chica… —su frase fue interrumpida por el sonido de los niños que salían corriendo al patio y luego los pasos sosegados de dos figuras paternales. Kabuto y Momo caminaban juntos mientras conversaban; parecían animados más la presencia de Kiba no sólo les tomó con trémula sorpresa, sino que desprendió una suave sonrisa de placer en el rostro de los Yakushi. Kiba se levantó con sobresalto y tensado por el respeto, susurró con la voz cargada de felicidad:

— Regrese…—hizo un suspiro lánguido—, llegue hace un rato, estaba con los niños… ¿Han crecido todos, no?

— Viniste hace un mes, Kiba —bufó Kabuto divertido por el sentimentalismo del joven, las lagrimas amenazaban con atacar al "fortachón" de Inuzuka, que siempre había sido alto y rudo para su edad. Con aquella cara, cabello y ropa parecía más del tipo de chicos que anda de mujer en mujer tomando alcohol, pero seguía siendo un niño de mamá, lo veía por la forma en que le dedicaba una suave sonrisa a Momo. Esta maternal como siempre se le acercó con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa gigantesca en el rostro:

— ¡Kiba-kun! —el abrazo tomó por sorpresa a Ino que no esperaba muestras de afecto tan amistosas. Fue un prologando gesto de amor que sacó a las dos personas risas y balanceos— Kiba-kun, Kiba-kun, cuanto tiempo, Kiba-kun —se separó de él para verle a los ojos— ¡Te vi en televisión! ¡Estabas muy guapo ese día! —golpeó amistosamente su barbilla, haciendo reír al joven.

— No es para tanto, Maza —se sonrojó un poco por llamarla como cuando era un pequeño, sobre todo frente a la rubia, pero ella estaba tan ensimismada por las nuevas experiencias que lo recibió con tranquilidad. El pasillo estrecho estaba iluminada por las luces que traspasaban las ventanas tamizadas que daban hacía el pasillo; no era una casa tradicional japonesa, poseía varios elementos reminiscentes a la arquitectura inglesa, como ese pasillo de baldosas negras y blancas, marcos de madera y volutas en las columnas. Estaba envejecido el lugar; las puertas chirriaban y la pintura verde de las piradas empezaba a asemejarse a un musgo lavado. La luminiscencia blanquecina que entraba como una película de polvo hacía que todas las grietas brillaran junto con los porrones de petunias y daisys; un suave olor a lavanda provino de la brisa en el lavandero. No podía ser una casa muy espaciosa, realmente era un batallón de cuartos diminutos unos tras otros —donde dormían dos niños por espacio, a veces compartiendo la cama—, la parte superior se encontraba una improvisada biblioteca y mesa de estudio; así como los cuartos de los hermanos mayores y los cuidadores —los cuales eran más espaciosos, pero con mayor número de personas—. Kiba recordaba cuando compartía cuarto con el meticuloso de Sasuke y el raro de Gaara, habían sido días eternos. Al menos no había tenido que vivir en la pocilga de cuarto que tenía Naruto para él solo, aquella casa cuando no estaba Kushina-san era un criadero de ratas.

— Es verdad —siseó Kabuto tomando las llaves de la puerta y un libro que estaba posicionado en una vieja mesa del teléfono—, después de todo, ellos últimamente salen por todos lados, los he visto hasta en propaganda de refrescos.

— Bueno, ese no ha sido mi trabajo más extraño —susurró por lo bajo. La mujer le acarició la cara maternalmente haciendo que volviera sus ojos de nuevo a ella.

— Estás muy guapo, seguramente el resto de los chicos también lo está ¿No? —le arregló la chaqueta que la tenía abierta y desganada, como él— ¿Por qué no vienen?

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras tragaba con dificultad. Kabuto interrumpió para quitarle el peso a Kiba, más este no podía dejar a Maza con aquel rostro esperanzada de que algún día viniesen.

— Están ocupados Momo, ahora son estrellas, no niños de pecho —la consoló con unas palmaditas en la espalda—, ya no son tus chicos de instituto que venían aquí a ver películas y comer palomitas.

— Pero…—la mujer estuvo a punto de reclamar con lagrimas en los ojos cuando escuchó la voz fuerte de Kiba, serena.

— Tal vez no vengan por los momentos —sonrió quedo—, yo soy el único que está dispuesto a volver a Konoha, esos son mis planes por ahora —hizo un momento de silencio, en donde tanto el hombre como la mujer lo miraron sin comprender—. Pienso venir a vivir aquí cuando el contrato se acabe, la música es lo mío, pero tal vez no tanto la televisión, es muy cansino.

— ¡Vendrás! —la mujer saltó de felicidad y le abrazó efusiva, fue allí cuando se percató de la presencia de la rubia. Apenada se separó y chillando saltó— ¡Dios mio! ¡Una invitada y yo ni siquiera he dicho nada! —Apartó a su "hijo" y se precipitó sobre la ojiverde que retrocedió por acto reflejo— Momo Yakuushi, o Maza, la encargada del orfanato y "madre postiza" de Kiba —sonrió ante la nerviosa reverencia que hizo Ino, involuntaria, esa no era su forma de saludar— ¿Y tú eres…?

— Ino Yamanaka —respondió firme, recuperando un poco su compostura.

— ¿Ino es…? —indagó algo divertida mientras miraba a Kiba de reojo, él se precipitó:

— ¡Amigos! ¡Amigos del trabajo, algo así, ella es amiga de la novia de Naruto! —soltó sin contemplaciones. Ino asintió rápidamente, no quería más malentendidos. La mujer le echo una mirada cómplice mientras sonreía.

— Claro…—susurró dudosa mientras le picaba el ojo a Kabuto. Este que había entendido que aquellos dos "sólo" eran amigos, rodeó los ojos. Su madre siempre estaba emparejando a las personas—. ¿Novia dices…? ¿Naruto-kun tiene novia? ¡Cuéntame! —pidió algo entusiasmada por las buenas nuevas.

— Es muy linda —susurró algo sonrojado Kiba haciendo que Yakushi le golpeara el brazo.

— ¡No seas bruto! —le reprimió—, deja de verle la novia a Naruto, mira que siempre le han roto el corazón…—se colocó la mano en el pecho—, pobre chico, todos los problemas que tenía en casa y venía cualquier chica a jugar con su bondadosos corazoncito, mi pobre niño —gimoteó de los recuerdos— ¡Además…! —Kiba se sobaba donde ella lo había golpeado con la palma para llamar su atención— Tú también tienes a alguien linda a tu lado… ¿No, Yamanala-san?

— De verdad —la chica carraspeó algo incomoda—, sólo somos amigos, apenas nos conocemos.

— Kiba no trae chicas para acá —dictaminó provocando un temblor en la rubia, él se alzó:

— Pues eso cambio, ella se agregó a la cita y la invite.

— ¡Que dirá Ayame-chan~! —canturrió mientras iba de salida, provocando un furioso sonrojo en el rostro de Kiba que no paso desapercibido por Ino. Ella no pensaba entrometerse en asuntos personales, pero eso sí, tampoco iba a anotar aquella mirada en su repertorio de cosas "interesantes" — ¿Qué más cuentas de Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué no se vienen a quedar unos días con nosotros?

— Ya sabes…—fue lo único que soltó Kiba, luego de unos segundos de silencio, agregó— Gaara te manda saludos, Kankuro también.

— ¿Cómo están esos dos? —preguntó la mujer esperanzada de conseguir algún tipo de información que tuviese que ver con una visita personal.

— Están bien, cada uno en sus cosas.

— ¿Gaara está comiendo bien? ¿Durmiendo bien?

— Ni idea —se encogió de hombros—. No vivo con él.

— ¿No le preguntas?

— No —cortó.

— ¿Por qué? —Maza se detuvo a escrutinarlo.

— Porque es Gaara, no hace falta preguntarle nada, no va a contestarlo a menos que él mismo desee decirlo —viró el rostro— El mismo caso para Sasuke, y sí, está bien, digamos.

— ¿Qué hay de Itachi?

— Madre… —la corrigió Kabuto con la mirada.

— ¿Aún es un tema delicado? —preguntó ignorando a su "hijo mayor". Inuzuka asintió con tranquilidad sin apurarse—. Vale, entonces, creo que se me han acabado las preguntas.

— Me imagino que tiene contacto con Itachi —murmuró mediatumbo Kiba, creía que aquella información debían manejarla no solo Maza, si no también Kabuto; debían estar preparados para cualquier noticia a la intempestiva. — Últimamente ha tenido bastante contacto con la SBS… ¿Negocios, no?

Ino agudizó el oído, no solo hablaba más bajo —cosa que no concordaba con la voz ronca de Inuzuka—, sino también de personas y relaciones que parecían turbar a los escuchantes. Maza se colocó la mano en la boca, mientras fruncía el cejo, le reprimió:

— No estarán ustedes metiéndose en problemas… ¿Verdad? —Acusó a Inuzuka—. Kiba, eres muy blando, te dejas llevar por…

— Aquí nadie vela por el otro, Momo —respondió cortante, algo frío—. Nadie. Naruto, Gaara o Sasuke, lo que hagan es problema suyo, yo no pienso volver a meterme en sus disyuntivas, y cada quien ha decidido hacer lo mismo.

— No digo que no se preocupen por sus "hermanos", por sus amigos, es bueno que sean tan unidos; pero si ves que alguien está haciendo mal deberías decírselo —se excusó

— ¿Para qué? —habían salido de la casa y la luz suave de la tarde golpeaba con insistencia el rostro y cabello de Kiba. Ino se colocó a su lado, algo alejada, podía escuchar al fondo el sonido de los niños jugando y un columpio que chirriaba contra el metal. —. Momo, los niños que soltaste aquel día no son los mismos que los de hoy. Ese Sasuke, ese Naruto y ese Gaara si quiera se parecen a las personas con las que convivo —hizo un momento de silencio donde suspiró con cansancio—, ni siquiera pudiésemos llamarnos amigos, no queda nada de todas las cosas que nos unían —sonrió con nostalgía—. No, si queda algo, esta casa y el contrato con la SBS.

— Decir algo así Kiba, es muy feo —reprimió Momo empezándose a molestar.

— Muchas cosas se quebraron, Momo —barbulló colocando sus manos en el bolsillo—. Primero fue Sasuke, luego de lo que ocurrió aquel día y las situaciones que llevaron a los Sabaku no abandonar Konoha, así como la muerte de Minato. Todo, absolutamente todo eso y más, nos ha vuelto unos extraños —se encogió de hombros ante la mirada sorprendida de Kabuto—. Así que no esperes que esos vuelvan, ellos son las personas que menos quieren recordar el pasado; yo soy el único que cree que esas memorias no son tan malas —suspiró y llevó su mano tras la cabeza—. ¿Vale? Ellos no van a volver. Ellos ya son otra persona, tienen otra vida, una muy complicada, por cierto.

Hubo un hondo silencio en donde la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazo su cuerpo con intimidad. Ino tuvo que virar los ojos y alejarse un tanto, creía que la conversación era demasiado personal para que ella estuviese haciendo mal tercio; se arrepentía de haber venido. Una ventisca hizo que los cabellos de todos se movieran con violencia, sesgando la visión de las figuras estáticas observándose.

— Están muertos, esos hijos tuyos… murieron —farfulló sin aire—. Incluso yo sin ellos, sin lo que éramos, estoy muerto también.

— ¡Basta! —gritó la madre con el cejo fruncido. La cerca fue golpeada por la pelota de futbol, un impacto sordo que rebotó entre la voz desgarrada de la mujer, que no podía si no ver a Kiba con dolor, este no se había inmutado, mantenía una posición tranquila aunque sus ojos estaban desprovistos de su brillo característico. La voz de un niño llamó la atención de los presentes:

— ¡Momura está haciendo trampa, Maza! ¡Dile algo! —soltó el niño muy molesto, aquella voz infantil hizo que todos reaccionaran de inmediato. Se normalizaron, dejaron de compartir rostros nostálgicos y sonrieron —algo falsos— hacía el joven.

— Déjate de quejar Aoki —bromeó Kiba acercándose a su hermano, acariciando su cabello desde la cerca—, así jamás ganaras nada.

— ¡Kiba baka! —chiló el niño conteniendo el llanto de la rabia— ¡Y tu nunca conseguirás novia! —sacó la lengua mientras corría de nuevo a la cancha formando un gran alboroto. Ino apoyó la mano en la reja metalizada y oxidada; pudo sentir el suspiró muerto que salió del pecho del joven, estaba cansado. ¿De qué? No sabía. No lo entendía, ni a él, ni mucho menos a Naruto Namikaze. No entendía porque sus vidas se habían entrelazado, tampoco entendía que podía hacer una persona como Hinata para reparar esos corazones rotos —exactamente ella, la persona que necesitaba que le repararan el corazón—, mucho menos se imaginaba que podía hacer ella por Kiba Inuzuka. ¿Qué sabía ella sobre la vida? Nada, tenía una familia estable, buenas notas en el colegio y uno que otro amorío, era una chica normal, no podía quejarse. ¿Qué podía ella decirle a Inuzuka para que no se sintiera mal? ¿Para qué pudiese darse cuenta de que así eran las amistades? Se pierden, se olvidan, la gente cambia.

¿Eso es un consuelo? ¿O es más bien conformismo? No sabía. Ella nunca había experimentado ninguna experiencia dolorosa, lo que más le había hecho doler el pecho fue cuando Shikamaru expresó estar enamorado de otra persona. Era egoísta, también centrada, sabía que deseaba: olvidar a su exnovio; pero… ¿Eso realmente repararía su corazón? ¿Realmente era esa una razón para estar usando a los demás? Suspiró, se sentía una mierda por haber escogido a Kiba como un "juegito", más aún que el sentimiento que le crecía en el pecho era poder estar más cerca de él.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía. ¿Para qué? Creía poder responder aquella pregunta.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Ino? —susurró Inuzuka mirando su perfil, la joven al mirarle los ojos brillantes retrocedió — No vas a decir nada de lo que escuchaste a nadie… ¿Verdad?

La chica negó con la boca seca, los ojos que la miraban —oscuros— se sonrieron ante su respuesta, una carcajada salió de su boca.

— Aunque no creo que una rubia pueda retener tanta información por minuto —dictaminó para cabrearla, aquel comentario le regaló un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejó sin aire. Meterse con la "rubia" no era exactamente la idea más inteligente de Kiba.

* * *

><p>Hinata tendió la segunda camisa con cansancio. Suspiró. Aquello había sido un record; la chica del servicio no había durado ni medio día cuando ya había renunciado al camerino de Naruto. No la culpaba, aquella pocilga en un rincón del infierno daba asco y, por sobre todo, mucho trabajo. No era sólo que su dueño fuese un desordenado y cochino, sino que él tampoco colaboraba —cuando te veía limpiando, lanzaba el sucio en el lugar que ya estaba limpio, cuando te veía ordenando las piezas de ropa, se colocaba las camisas ya dobladas y luego las desechaba—. Era un maldito caprichoso, un niño de pecho que creía que podía hacer todo lo que le daba la gana.<p>

Claro, Hyuuga no iba a permitir que eso ocurriese. Lo había sentado —obligado— en la poltrona que estaba frente al televisor, gritándole:

— No pienso decirlo dos veces Namikaze —colocó los dedos muy cerca de su rostro, asustándolo. Estaba realmente cabreada porqué pensaba haberse liberado del suplicio de su habitación, aunque fuese temporal tener que tratar de nuevo con Naruto en su camerino se le encontraba incomodo. —, haces algo que me moleste y te juro que te castro.

Aquellas palabras habían surtido un espantoso efecto; estaba semi-acostado con las piernas apoyadas en el respaldar y la nuca en un cojín duro. Suspiraba y refunfuñaba al celular, aunque parecía estar también pendiente de la televisión —donde se transmitía información varia de farandula. —, cada vez que nombraban a Menma un fuerte resoplido salía de su pecho:

— Teme —murmuró cuando la periodista lo describió como uno de los chicos más guapos de Japón.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. No los veía tan distintos, ahora que se ponía a pensar, eran tan tercos y mezquinos en el fondo; aunque con distintas maneras. No es que le agradase aquel Naruto que se desenvolvía como un maestro en las relaciones personales, pero sin duda prefería aquella sonrisa hipócrita en la boca, que la sonrisa lasciva y mal intencionada de Menma. Limpió bajo la mesa, encontrando un pote de Ramen, bufó colocando la cara contra la mesa, estaba cansada.

No debía quejarse demasiado, después de todo, esas horas extras que estaba realizando en el camerino de Naruto no le caían mal, para nada. Había descubierto —con pavor, mejor dicho: como si hubiese sido su peor pesadilla— que si la SBS le daba 300 yenes por cada día de trabajo —Normal: sin entrevistas, ni reuniones importantes que adherían a su sueldo 300 yenes por dicha labor— entonces, para llegar a saldar la deuda de 300 mil yenes tendría que trabajar como mínimo tres años para Naruto Namikaze. ¡Era la esclavitud! Peor aún… ¿Qué sería de ella cuando dejase de ser interesante para la prensa y ya nadie quisiera que ella fuese la novia del ídolo de Japón? ¡Estaría por siempre comprometida con aquella compañía. y por si fuera poco, con el demonio de Naruto! Se levantó de inmediato cabreada, no podía creer que había sido tan tonta para firmar aquel contrato sin siquiera pedir un aumento salarial: 300 yenes por día no daban ni en una heladería. Suspiró: por más que quisiera lanzar la mopa y los trapos por la ventana, debía hacer horas extras —las más que pudiera— para así bajar la alícuota; su meta era un año y medio tener las cuentas saldadas con la SBS.

Allí, bueno, allí le diría todo lo que pensaba a Naruto Namikaze y también se encargaría de jamás hacerla olvidar. Sí, pensaba pasarle cuenta de todas las cosas que le había hecho, aunque a veces se sentía mal por ser tan vengativa —cosa que no era de su naturaleza—, sobre todo cuando lo veía reir como un bobo jugando a la culebrita.

— Mierda… esa no me la sabía —soltó de repente mientras empotraba la mano en el piso, derrotado, se había volteado apoyando su pecho contra el mueble y el rostro mirando hacía el suelo donde sus manos estaban apoyadas con el teléfono. Debía reconocer: Naruto tenía habilidades de contorsionista. Se rió por lo bajo, más siguió limpiando con tranquilidad la mesa — Esto es muy difícil-ttebayo —se quejó para luego pegarse un golpe en la cabeza, recordando.— ttebayo, no.

Aquella voz ronca; molesta, le llamó la atención:

— ¿Qué pasa con el ttebayo? —preguntó Hinata sin mirarle al rostro, doblando el paño para pasarlo por segunda ver en el vidrio de la mesa central, que estaba relleno por chicle y pegotes de refresco. No recibió una respuesta, sino una apresurada pregunta de sus ojos azules desesperados.

— ¿Quién escribió Crimen y Castigo? —gritó asustado. Hinata también se sintió ansiosa por la rapidez del cambio de tema, se enojó por ser ignorada olímpicamente: _"Intento ser agradable sacándole una conversación y viene a preguntarme algo así_".

— Te pregunte primero —siseó.

— ¡Esto es de vida o muerte, Hinata! —gritó mientras la miraba a ella y a la pantalla del teléfono.

Se ofuscó. Hinata tenía un corazón demasiado blando, no podía ver a un ser desamparado con aquellos suaves ojos azules mirarla como si fuese a morir en ese mismo instante, suspiró:

— Fiodor Dostoievski —contestó con desgane.

— ¿Cómo? —chilló Naruto viendo que el tiempo poco le iba a alcanzar.

— ¡Dostoievski, tío, Dostoievski! —exclamó hastiada mientras se acercaba a él. Hinata era un amante de la escritura, en su cabeza llena de autores —que para Naruto eran meros desconocidos— no podía conceder que alguien no conociera al padre de la escritura rusa— ¡El gran Fiodor! —exclamó con teatralidad.

Naruto simplemente cliqueó la opción que ella había sugerido. El celular pitó una extraña música con unos osos pandas y platillos bailarines: ¡Había acertado! Festejó casi cayéndose al suelo, y sonriendo, miró a Hinata:

— ¿Golpe de suerte, Hyuuga?—miró la siguiente pegunta dejando a una ofuscada chica que quería patearle la cabeza, incluso se acercó con aquellas intenciones hasta que lo escuchó hablar de nuevo, divertido: Era la primera vez que ganaba en ese maldito juego, unas preguntas más y estaría a punto de ganar la corona.— Veamos, veamos, Hyuuga —puntualizó con dedo para proceder a leer— ¿De qué estilo arquitectónico es la Catedral de Notre Dame, en París?

— Por supuesto que gótico —contesto soberbia la chica mientras se acercaba con cuidado al sofá. Naruto asintió con calma, sorprendido, al ver que la chica había acertado de nuevo, no se dio tiempo para decirle nada más. Leyó

— ¿Quién fue el famoso esposo de Frida Kahlo?

Rió internamente, esa no podía saberla, era demasiado difícil —para un japonés, o al menos para alguien como él—; aunque Naruto quería ganar la corona, también le hubiese gustado burlarse un poco de la Hyuuga, la infravaloró. Ella batió su cabello con firmeza y habló confiada:

— Diego Rivera —acertado. La miró por un minuto atónito, a lo que la chica —con los egos por las nubes— sonrió con frescura y tosió por abajo para quitarse protagonismo.

Naruto se precipitó con la última pregunta de aquella ronda —para ganarle a Kiba, que sorprendentemente tenía un buen _score_—. Leyó apurado el enunciado con las manos temblándole de la emoción. Hinata también esperaba ansiosa la pregunta, se sentía que cualquiera que fuese la pregunta podría responderla:

— ¿Qué le pidió el principito dibujar a Saint-Eupéry? —la miró con decisión, al principio ella dudó, había leído El principito hacía mucho tiempo y lo recordaba como una memoria infantil, de esas borrosas y sesionadas. Podía aun oír la voz de su abuela leyendo en un susurro para no despertar a nadie en la casa, el abuelo tenía muy mal carácter y no le gustaba que los niños estuviesen despiertos después de las ocho —en el pensamiento infanitl de Hinata, pensaba que el abuelo había muerto de una rabieta un día de esos, aquel día en que llamaron para dar la noticia; así como cuando ya estaba más grande y su abuela murió dormitando en la sala por la edad. Eran dos situaciones muy parecidas pero la simple diferencia de unos tres años de edad producía una completa y nueva forma de ver la muerte—. Se precipitó a contestar, algo sonriente por las memorias que le traían aquellos cuentos clandestinos:

— Un cordero, le pidió que dibujase un cordero, pero como no sabía dibujo una boa…—sonrió con dulzura haciendo que Namikaze concentrara sus ojos en el celular. No quería ver a esa "Hinata humana" de nuevo, le agradaba que sonriera con calma, que se tomara un momento para hablar sobre ella y que lo mirara a los ojos sin odio, como lo había hecho en la mañana luego de encontrarse con Menma. Las palabras salieron de su boca por si solas:

— Eres muy buena en esto, Hinata…—barbulló concentrado en los pitidos y festejos que hacía el juego debido a su primera gran hazaña: Ganar una corona. La chica se sonrojó furiosamente. Sentía que el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho, tuvo que llevarse las manos al costado para que se tranquilizaran sus latidos aún cuando la cara le ardía. Él no lo había notado, pero aquel simple cumplido había logrado debilitar a la Hyuuga que no sabía que decir: ¿Naruto haciéndole un cumplido? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo…? El pensamiento voló cuando notó que él ni siquiera le prestaba mucha atención a su presencia, tenía las piernas ahora enderezadas sobre la mesa —que ella acababa de limpiar— y los ojos comiéndose la pantalla: La culebrita. Suspiró logrando conseguir la compostura de su cuerpo, se sentía una tonta al ponerse tan nerviosa por un simple comentario "inofensivo" de alguien tan detestable como él, no valía la pena Naruto no tenía ni dos neuronas habilitadas para hacer algo "bien intencionado".

Se agachó para recoger el paño que permanecía en el suelo y escuchó la televisión retumbar con un altisonante sonido que la hizo llamar la atención. Era una de esas modelos que se operan demasiado la nariz —que ya parece un cartílago con piel— y la hace ver la cara más alargada. Tenía unos hermosos dientes que le servían para sonreir con gracia mientras decía el enunciado:

— ¡Y el revuelo de hoy es de nuestro artista favorito! —Señaló con voz nasal— ¡Pues sí: el chico naranja!

Hinata se incorporó un poco para ver mejor mientras, de vez en cuando, le lanzaba una rápida mirada a la figura absorta de Naruto; parecía no haberse percatado de que hablaban de él por televisión. Caminó con las rodillas flexionadas apoyándose a la mesa para tener mejor audición y siguió a la mujer —que hablaba con suma rapidez— tratando de no hacer un sonido que la delatase —y se viera como una fisgona que quería saber de él…— Tembló temerosa: _"Seguro pensara que me gusta o algo así, es tan ególatra". _

— Pues sí, el chico naranja ya nos sorprendió con su nueva novia "común" —entrecerró aquella palabra con comillas imaginarias en sus dedos—. Ya todos nos sabemos esa historia, pero la pregunta del millón era: ¿Cuán enamorado está Naruto de esta chica? ¿Duraran? ¿Es una relación estable? —sonrió con suficiencia, cosa que hizo que Hinata tuviese un escalofrió—. Pues, la siguiente foto resume absolutamente todo lo que nos hemos preguntado los japoneses esta última semana: Y sí, parece que nuestro ídolo va con todo… —la chica colocó su mano en la cadera— ¡Producción: la foto!

Hinata había abierto los ojos por completo para poder captar toda la información, se encontraba al borde de la intriga cuando el canal cambió. Una tremenda cachetada al rostro, volteó hacia alrededor tratando de buscar al culpable. Naruto estaba pálido y sudaba, tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro que lo hacía aterrador. ¿Estaba malo del estomago? Parecía… Sus ojos se encontraron y los dos se horrorizaron; mas cada quien por razones particulares. Hinata se sentía realmente furiosa por la interrupción de la noticia. ¿Ahora cómo iba a saber de lo que hablaban sobre ella? Estuvo a punto de reclamarle, luego de unos segundos de silencio, cuando le escuchó:

— Siempre hablan de mi; son un fastidio…— arregló dejándola de mirar y colocando el control entre sus piernas. Hinata se abalanzó contra él exclamando llena de furia y expectativas:

— ¡Déjame ver tu maldito idiota! ¡Hablaban de mí! —Naruto no se esperaba que el peso de Hinata se impactase con tanta fuerza contra el suyo, mucho menos, que no hubiese pudor en dicha acción. Tenía aquellos esponjados montes —los que él había profanado— pegando contra su pecho masculino y las manos hurgaban sobre su ingle para tratar de coger el control. Se dejó hacer, no porque quisiera, sino, más bien, porque era una especie de violación y ella lo estaba perpetrando con una fuerza inhumana. Sentía como el cuerpo de mujer se iba amoldando al suyo y como el peso dejaba de ser de importancia y solo su piel era demasiado atrayente para ser sano. Escuchó de nuevo la voz de la comentarista y pudo sentir la respiración rápida; violenta, de Hinata contra él.

¿Qué importaba si estuviesen hablando de ella? Obviamente se trataba de aquel maldito beso y si ella se enteraba estaba castrado. O… ¿Es que acaso ella quería saber más de él Desechó aquella pregunta debido a su ilógico; ella lo odiaba y no hacía nada para ocultarlo. Sin embargo, seguía notando como la piel blanco de ella estaba tersa y luminosa, así como su vientre plano y firme contra el suyo. Tembló, más la voz lo hizo aliviarse y retornar la mirada a la mujer:

— Y pues sí, la pregunta de hoy en día es: ¿Cuánto querrá Hinata Hyuuga al ídolo de Japón? —se encogió de hombros graciosamente— ¡Esa si es una pregunta difícil!

La Hyuuga enrojeció. ¿Por qué preguntaba cosas como esas en televisión? No quería jamás tener una entrevista a canal abierto delante de una periodista tan incisiva como esa. ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar cuando le preguntaran eso? ¿Tanto como él a mi o más…? ¿Cómo se suponía que se debía comportar la novia de una estrella. Fue cuando logró su objetivo cumplido —volver al canal de origen— y la voz de la periodista rebotó por cada uno de los lados de su cráneo que se dio cuenta de la poco femenina —y decorosa— posición en que estaba sobre Naruto. A horcajadas se había montado sobre él, sin importarle pegar sus atributos a su firme pecho y tampoco es que le ayudase aquel uniforme del demonio que tenía que usar para atender a los clientes del café.

A ojos de cualquier —que entrase de sopetón en el camerino, como Lee o si quiera Iruka— aquello parecía una sesión de excitante de maid y su amo; y no exactamente para servirle el té. Incluso sus manos habían caído en sus hombros para no dejarle tomar el control. Era una lucha en donde Naruto estaba siendo dominado, aunque Hinata tampoco tenía la cara en victoria: estaba entre pálida y roja tomate; los ojos se le iban. Cuando escucharon la voz gruesa y potente en la habitación, ella sintió su cuerpo impulsado al piso por las manos de Naruto. Fue un estruendo terrible, sobre todo para su trasero y espalda.

Naruto se sentía en demasía nervioso. No era la primera vez que tenía a una chica sentada sobre sí, muchísimas veces había grabado con jovencitas en la cama y demás, simplemente el hecho de saber que la persona que se encontraba con las piernas abrazadas a su cadera era **su** "Hinata Hyuuga", la que lo odiaba y no soportaba su existencia, entonces las cosas cambiaban completamente. No sabía porque las manos le temblaban tanto o como su cara se colocó roja —aunque él lo sabía disimular— y mucho menos por que los labios se resecaron esperando que ella los humedeciera y todo: ¡Para que ella no se diera cuenta de la estupidez que hizo anoche! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido besarla? ¿No era obvio que algún camarógrafo estaría por las lejanías tomándole alguna foto? ¡Y no había excusa porque ella no estaba sobria como para meterle una mentira de: era por nuestro bien mercantil! No, claro que no, ahora se encontraban en una situación aún más penosa; porque la Hinata en todas sus facultades era aún más impredecible y tentadora que aquella borracha.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero tenía el leve presentimiento que si intentaba lo de anoche no tendría descendencia.

— Sí, exacto —dijo la voz en el televisor que había llenado el silencio de miradas entre los dos; en el cual Naruto perdió—. No es que pienso robarle el mercado a Naruto Namikaze —picó el ojo hacia las cámaras llamando la atención tanto de la Hyuuga como del aludido—; aunque tal vez desee robarle otra cosa.

Hinata bufó, ver la cara de Menma Uzumaki dos veces al día no era tan grato como se lo hubiese imaginado, seguía siendo igual de cínico y prepotente.

— ¿Qué cosa Uzumaki-san? —preguntó la periodista, aquella frase quedó suspendida entre el sonido de los flashes y murmullos.

— A su novia, por supuesto… ¿No han visto a Hinata Hyuuga? —sonrió de medio lado— Es hermosa… y tiene dos buenas razones para que uno se sienta convencido de ello.

Aquella declaración dejo impactada a Hinata, aunque realmente fue Naruto quien se llevó la peor parte; se sentía rabiar al escuchar a ese maldito expresarse sobre él y **su** novia como si fuesen objetos que pudiese poner y quitar. Si Namikaze tuviese la oportunidad de darle un golpe al televisor y atravesarlo hasta Menma, lo haría… ¿Quién se creía para hablar así de su relación? ¿O de él o mejor dicho: de Hinata? ¿Quién se creía para estar viéndole los pechos a Hinata? Peor aún… ¿Quién se creía para robarle a **su** Hinata Hyuuga? ¡Que era de él, que era **su** novia, que era **su** martirio, que era…, bueno, ya no sabía! ¡Pero era de él y no de Menma! Y aunque, el muy maldito, quisiera copiarlo en todo jamás conseguiría a alguien tan desequilibrada, fastidiosa, problemática y bien dotada novia como Hinata. Eso quedaba fuera de discusión, mejor dicho, eso estaba totalmente prohibido si pensaba ponerle las manos en todo lo que le pertenecía.

"_Hinata es mía… ¿Vale?",_ pensó, ya que no podía decirlo sin hacer que la Hyuuga se molestara irremediablemente con él. La pelinegra sólo podía articular los labios con un deje de desespero debido a que no sabía que contestar o siquiera decir:

Primero: Uno de los chicos más guapos de Japón, por debajo de Naruto aunque costase creerlo —según ella—, se estaba prácticamente declarando en transmisión nacional.

Segundo: ¿Iba a haber guerra? No lo sabía. No creía que Naruto pudiese ponerse de tú a tú con alguien como Menma, mucho menos por ella: ¿Sería su boleto a la libertad? Entonces ella tendría que tomar medidas, prefería al rubio imbécil que al pervertido inteligente.

Tercero: ¿Cómo se debía sentir ella con dicha declaración? ¿Feliz, incomoda, agradada? Se sentía muy incómoda, sobre todo por tener que escuchar dichas palabras frente a Naruto —olvidándose de que él la había tirado desde el sofá hasta el suelo—. Tampoco entendía el sentimiento que crecía en el pecho quería explicarle que nada de eso iba a ocurrir; como si tuviese que pasarle cuentas. No eran novios de verdad… ¿Así que importaba lo que decía o dejaba de ser Menma?

Abrió la boca para quitarle importancia, pero Naruto se adelantó:

— ¡Ese maldito bastardo siempre dice lo que quiere! —su voz rugió con fuerza e incluso se levantó con tanto ímpetu del sofá que sus piernas hicieron un duro golpe en el suelo haciendo temblar la habitación. La miró con determinación, cosa que hizo que Hinata cayera a espaldas apoyándose de los brazos. — Vamos a tener una cita, Hinata —aquella frase la dejó con la boca abierta sin entender nada—. Le vamos a demostrar a ese bastardo que nos llevamos "de maravilla", ¿Vale? —hubo un largo silencio en donde ella quiso asentir más estaba embotada en la forma en que Naruto le había pedido salir; nunca un chico la había invitado a una cita—. Es una orden… ¿Entendiste?

Claro, no todo lo bello puede durar demasiado tiempo, mucho menos en la boca de Namikaze. Él huyó con rapidez para no tener que darle más explicaciones, después de todo, no encontraba las palabras ni las razones de sus ideas.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tomó sus pertenencias con suma lentitud, podía escuchar el murmullo de la voz joven tras su espalda mas no quiso prestarle atención a sus palabras. Se colocó la chaqueta sobre la camisa negra y aguardó un minuto más para colocar el celular en su pantalón. Miró hacia las figuras enmarcadas en la luz blanca de los ventanales: Sakura tenía un vaporoso vestido rosado pastel que se movía por una brisa fantasma; el cabello suelto le acariciaba la blanca cara brillándole con los ojos humedecidos.<p>

Suspiró, aquella figura alargada detenida en el rellano junto a Tsunade no se parecía en nada a la chica que conoció en preparatoria. Creía poder verla en aquel pasillo solitario del instituto hablando con alguna de sus amigas; moviendo los labios seseantes de palabras para él y luego sus ojos se encontraban tal cual antes, ella seguía mirándole con pavor:

"_¿Me tienes miedo… Sakura?"_, pensó en el momento en que los ojos de la joven se cruzaron con los negros de él. Su color se dilato y sus pupilas se humedecieron aún más, temblaban sus parpados como si estuviese recordando muchas cosas a la vez. ¿Tenían muchos recuerdos juntos? Tal vez sí, aunque no tanto como los que ella guardaba con Naruto. Viró la mirada hacia los dispositivos de fotografía apilados en el rincón y abotonó su chaqueta con parsimonia.

Eso también le molestaba de Naruto, el tener en bandeja en plata a Sakura para sincerar sus sentimientos y simplemente abandonarlos. ¿Quién se creía? No era para nada la persona que una vez conoció en el orfanato, aquel niño que venía de la casa con vista al malecón. No era el Naruto Namikaze que una vez conoció y mucho menos ellos eran las personas que vivían en Konoha. Todo había cambiado excepto Sakura; ella seguía siendo la misma chica asustadiza de preparatoria.

Caminó hacia la salida con pesadez, sin despedirse de las mujeres mientras resoplaba por lo bajo. Había cierto aire enrarecido en el ambiente que provenía de una noche que caía helada. Una parte del Uchiha hubiese querido que todo permaneciera como cuando era demasiado inocente para entender el mundo de los hombres; quería seguir en aquel juego con Haruno en donde ella lo fastidiaba diariamente con sus incómodos pedidos románticos y él escapaba por incomprender lo que es el amor. ¿Ahora lo comprendía? No, ni quería hacerlo, pero al menos hubiese querido tener una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien con ella, un momento para ser un adolescente y no un maldito imbécil que la metía en problemas.

Suspiró de nuevo con resoplido, sintió los pasos suaves y dubitativos de alguien tras él. No se detuvo, siguió expeliendo el frío de sus pulmones como un humo caliente que se compactaba con la elides del ambiente. Hubiese dado lo que fuese para que aquel día él no se hubiese encontrado con Sakura Haruno, pensaba muchas veces que lo mejor hubiese escogido una preparatoria distinta a la de Gaara, Kiba y siquiera Naruto; pero su idea de la "amistad" —si se podía llamar así a la convivencia entre ellos— lo cegó. Él no era como Gaara que tenía una familia constituida y acomodada; aún cuando tuviese problemas con sus hermanos y padre siempre estaban allí y comía con ellos; tampoco era como Kiba que sus padres lo habían abandonado cuando tan solo era un bebe y se había criado de tal manera que consideraba una familia al orfanato; mucho menos era como Naruto que aunque tenía una madre amorosa, un hogar esperándole, también tenía un padre abusivo y una familia paterna difícil. A veces sentía que era como Naruto: melancólico, solitario, olvidado por el resto; sobre todo en los tiempos cuando quedó solo en aquella casa sin la compañía de su madre y la muerte de Minato; pero estaba equivocado, Naruto no era como él porque simplemente creía que las cosas podían reconciliarse, que podía perdonar y sobre todo creía que uno podía labrarse un buen destino aún cuando tuviese un mal comienzo.

Era un iluso, sintió la mano que lo detuvo y viró los ojos sabiendo que se iba a encontrar de nuevo con Sakura —aquella persona que tanto se negaba a aceptar que las cosas habían cambiado; que él ya no era el mismo—:

— Gracias Sasuke-kun —susurró ella un poco contrariada.

— ¿Hmp? —no entendía a que se refería sus gracias pero le exasperaba cuando se comportaba como aquellos días sin dejar de ser una hipócrita. _"¿Realmente te sientes agradecida Sakura? ¿Se siente bien saber que te rechaze y te use? ¿Se siente bien que me veas a los ojos y sepas que jamás vas a estar a mi altura? ¿Son gracias por eso?"_

— Tal vez te parezca tonto…— siguió ella—, pero, de verdad gracias por dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias y poder trabajar como adultos —ella sonrió débil, pero al fin sincera—. Estoy muy feliz por eso. Me esforzare al máximo.

El corazón de Sasuke dolió. Sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones y estuvo a punto de empotrar un golpe contra la pared en un arranque de impotencia. ¿Qué mal estaba en Sakura para humillarse siempre ante él? ¿Para mendigar comprensión? ¿Para querer que él se sintiese débil ante ella? No quería sentirse más así pero ella seguía buscándolo, insistiendo en sus malditos sentimientos.

¿Cómo podía ignorar que lo amaba? Como siempre lo había hecho… ¿Cómo podía ignorar que cada día estaba más flaca y demacrada? ¿Cómo se suponía que podía ignorar que aún temblaba para pronunciar su nombre o si quiera por recordar el pasado? ¿Era tan doloroso estar enamorado de alguien como él? Entonces… ¿Por qué ahuyento a Naruto? ¿Por qué lo asuzo con Shion como ahora lo hacía con Hinata? ¿Y si ella también danaba a Naruto terminaría por consolarlo y olvidarse de él?

"_Sakura… ¿Te vas a olvidar de mi cuándo desaparezca? ¿Cuándo me vuelva un verdadero extraño me vas a olvidar? ¿Cuándo ya no esté aquí me vas a olvidar?",_ suspiró y sin responderle siguió caminando con paso decidido queriendo desahecer de todos los sentimientos que provocaba el pensar que algún día estarían demasiado lejos para hacer llegar si quiera una palabra. Él no era bueno; desde que nació su vida estaba destinada a ser un Yakuza.

Era la decisión de Mandara y él había aceptado "gustoso" desde aquel día. La vida tiene un destino y no lo puedes cambiar por simple capricho; Sakura no estaba en su destino. No contestó a las palabras de ella, poco le importaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

Caminó hacia la salida. Tokyo empezaba a iluminarse con sus características luces de neones y parduzcas. Los carros pasaban rumiantes por las estrechas calles de la zona comercial; figuras semi-sorprendidas caminaban por las aceras colocando los ojos entornados. Chasqueó la lengua y hundiéndose en el abrigo —cuyó gorro alzo y tapo su rostro para que los andantes no fuesen un problema— siguió camino hacia arriba donde una leve nevada de barro comenzaba a despedirse del invierno. Sintió de nuevo los pasos tras de él, corriendo, desesperados y hurgando en su cuerpo los peores sentimientos que aguardaban en su interior; siguió el camino en silencio.

— Sasuke-kun te amo —gritó Sakura llena de lagrimas e incomprensión. No sabía por qué lo había dicho, pero tuvo la sensación de que debía entonarlo, de que no debía haber duda de que ella siempre lo amaría a él y solo a él. Un conjunto de respiraciones se entrevieron entre los dos como un vaho de rocío; los ojos oscuros de él se posaron en su persona sin entender sus intenciones. Haruno mantuvo la mirada, mas tampoco podía responderle.

El inmenso edificio de la SBS se alzaba incólume sobre sus cabezas haciendo sombras a sus caras constreñidas por el sentimiento. El frío iba en aumento y los transeúntes desconocidos pasaban a su lado ignorándolos; aún cuando uno u otro se percataba que la mujer vestía precoz —sólo el vestidillo de seda le vestía en aquel rudo clima— y que se trataba de Sakura Haruno no se atrevían a detenerse; mucho menos con la alta y oscura figura que representaba Sasuke encapuchado.

Abrió los labios para responderle, mas sólo una pregunta se entonó en sus comisuras:

— ¿Me vas a olvidar, Sakura? —sentía miedo de una afirmativa, aún cuando fuese una pregunta sin sentido lógico.

Ella retrocedió temerosa de aquella interrogativa y cuando estuvo a punto de contestar sintió el golpe en seco de un brazo contra su hombro. Subió la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros y una sonrisa sardónica —como del que lo entiende todo—. Tembló, lo conocía y mucho, más de lo que quería. Viró los ojos hacia Sasuke que también había abierto la boca debido a la sorpresa de encontrarse semejante personalidad en aquella concurrida calle, los ojos de los hombres titiritaron de emoción y sorpresa. La sonrisa del hombre se acrecentó:

— Itachi… —susurró el Uchiha menor.

* * *

><p>El amplio e improvisado terreno que servía como cancha estaba relleno de tierra rojiza arenosa. Soplaba aquella brisa marina y a la vez húmeda —debido a la cercanía de las montañas sobre los acantilados— que hacía que aquella tierra estuviese mojada y se levantase con dificultad. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro y ellos solo permanecían en aquella solitaria banca de postigos roídos y colores desvanecidos. Ino miró a su compañero que tenía los brazos apoyados sobre el respaldar y la mirada enfocada en sus hermanos que reían y se divertían ante la simplicidad de un lugar abierto desprovisto de algún juego recreativo.<p>

Imaginación, en ese lugar solo había imaginación y ella te hacía sobrevivir. Se preguntó varias veces como era Inuzuka en los tiempos de su niñez: ¿Era feliz o triste? Viró la mirada hacia lo más lejos donde los arboles comenzaban a moverse y oscurecerse debido a la noche.

— Siento hacerte pasar tu visita sentado a mi lado…—susurró algo incomoda. Se sentía como aquella persona que arruina un gran plan—. Está bien si vas un rato…

— Me gusta así —soltó tosco sin intenciones de agregar más nada.

— Bueno…—farfulló— yo no soy muy de ayuda, pero si quieres hablar de algo…—se quedó en silencio un momento cuando él la miró y sonrió comprendiendo lo que quería decir— ¿Me veo muy estúpida?

— No… —negó sonriendo con más fuerza— Ino es una persona muy extraña, pero, me agrada.

Los ojos de ella se dilataron y una suave sonrisa adornó su rostro. Inuzuka pensó que la sonrisa de la rubia era aún más hermosa que la de Hinata, Shion o siquiera Sakura juntas. Era el gesto más tranquilo y consolador que alguna había experimentado.

— Gracias, Kiba —asintió lentamente convenciéndose de sus palabras—, por confiar en mí y por darme una oportunidad aunque sea una "extraña".

— ¿Te vas a poner sentimental, rubia? —inquirió incomodo.

Un fuerte golpe en el brazo y los ojos verdes de la joven miraban a otra dirección. No estaba sonrojada, mucho menos nerviosa, pero si se molestaba de que el tomase sus intentos de acercamiento como cualquier chiste.

— La familia de Gaara era la encargada de este establecimiento —sucedió luego de sobarse el brazo—, desde tiempos inmemorables administraron el orfanato con uno que otro recurso de la alcaldía. El padre de Gaara era un hombre muy temperamental —soltó luego de pensarlo un rato—, solía castigarnos con mucha severidad, sobre todo a Gaara, aunque Kankuro no se salvaba —se tendió un poco en la silla mientras Ino lo miraba con detenimiento—. Yo desde que tengo memoria estuve aquí, me dijeron que mis padres me dejaron y nunca volvieron, así que prácticamente Momo fue mi madre: me dio de comer, me crio y me cuido; así como también me ensenaron lo básico para ser un "hombre de bien" y entrar a una primaria. Sasuke llegó al orfanato en esa época, venía de una familia que tenía pleitos con la Yakuza —miró a Ino a los ojos tratando de descubrir lo que pensaba, algo en él tembló—, digamos que los únicos que se salvaron fueron él y su hermano; como era menor de edad salió a parar al orfanato, no se llevaba bien con nadie debido a su comportamiento mediatumbo…

— ¿Siempre fue así? —preguntó Ino interesada.

— Siempre, tanto Gaara como Sasuke eran personas que daban mucho miedo —sonrió con nostalgia— Gaara era cínico y le gustaba golpear a todo aquel ser vivo que se le cruzara en el camino, sin piedad, varios dientes de leche se me cayeron por culpa de él. Sasuke, mientras tanto, era un antisocial no hablaba con nadie y no soportaba a nadie así que tampoco es como si uno se esforzaba en caerle bien; era también violento pero como solía estar la mayoría del tiempo solo eran extrañas las peleas —suspiró—. Claro, todo esto cambió cuando se mudó a la casa del malecón aquel ruidoso niño que hacía que se nos hincharan las pelotas a todos…

— ¿Eh? —Ino sonrió divertida, aunque la voz de Kiba sonaba cansada había cierta sonrisa de divertimento en su rostro.

— Naruto era un dolor de culo —dictaminó—. Siempre tenía que preguntar algo y no era muy inteligente al hacerlo; decía las cosas como las pensaba y siempre, pero siempre, se le veía con la cara en el enrejado esperando a que nosotros saliéramos a jugar para él hablar con nosotros —suspiró—. Al principio no sabíamos porque se comportaba de dicha manera, pensábamos que era un fastidioso más que quería venir a vernos como si estuviese en un zoológico, pero poco a poco fuimos comprendiendo que las horas fueras de casa visitándonos las invertía debido a que su padre problemático no lo dejaba estar tranquilo. Tenía una madre muy cariñosa que nos mandaba galletas caseras y nos regalaba para nuestro cumpleaños unos cepillos de dientes de Transformer.

— Así que Naruto si tenía familia…— susurró Ino comprendiendo lo lejana que era la imagen "marketing" y la realidad en la banda.

— Sí, una muy problemática, cuando crecimos cada vez él se distancio más y nos comenzamos a convertir en una familia algo disfuncional —rió mientras recordaba aquellos días—. Sasuke siempre hacia lo que le venía en gana pero nadie lo contradecía debido a que era el más maduro y sagaz; era como una figura paterna al menos para mí y solía siempre darnos tremendas reprimendas—creyó haber recordando algo que le molesto— . Nosotros éramos unos idiotas—se encogió de hombros—. Naruto siempre nos subía el ánimo y a decir verdad tenía un gran poder de convencimiento; siempre nos dejábamos influenciar por lo que decía aunque creo que aún lo seguimos haciendo —cruzó las piernas y sin mirar a la Yamanaka, siguió—. Gaara solía ser ese tipo de personas que hace comentarios rudos y no tiene demasiado tacto, pero sin lugar a dudas fue genial tenerlo como amigo en la preparatoria hacia ahuyentar a todos los yankees. Yo creo que era un chico bastante normal, me dejaba llevar mucho por ellos —rió por lo bajo— aunque era normal… ¿Eran mis mejores amigos, no? Éramos como una familia.

La última frase hizo que su voz resonara ronca y débil. ¿Eran? ¿No podían volver a serlo? Creía que no, cada quien tenía una manera muy distinta de vivir y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar a conocerlo; incluso él se había trazado una vida muy distinta a las de sus compañeros. ¿Qué sería de Sasuke dentro de unos anos? Tal vez involucrado con su hermano. ¿De Gaara? Seguramente trataría de encontrar una vida estable alejada del bullicio y los niños ¿De Naruto? Pues, seguiría siendo el mismo dolor de culo que le gusta llamar la atención, consentido por medio Japón… pero… ¿Y él?

Se paseó las manos por el cabello cansado:

— Todos hoy en día somos muy distintos a esos niños; la verdad ni siquiera nuestros vínculos se asemejan a los que eran antes. ¿Madurez? No sé —suspiró—. Mi deseo es venir a vivir a Konoha, montar un pequeño refugio de animales y olvidarme por completo de la locura de tener una banda y ser famoso, lo odio.

— ¿Lo odias? —repitió Yamanaka pasmada por la confesión. Él sonrió tranquilo y asintió:

— Eso es más del tipo de Naruto; aunque a mí también me gusta llamar la atención y suelo ser un boca suelta —reconoció—; no soy bueno para llevar siempre una vida así, me gustaría poder vivir en un pequeño apartamento con un perro y envejeceré solo —rió enternecido— o tal vez me consiga a una linda chica que sepa hacer buenos onigiris.

— Por eso quieres a Hinata…—determinó la joven sintiendo cierta pesadez en la voz; algo obvio se abrió en su conciencia: Kiba era muy distinto a ella; él solo quería una vida tranquila, mientras que por su parte no lo creía tan factible; quería acción y algo distinto. ¿Había algo de malo en su mundo para querer entrar al aburrido lugar de lo común.

Los ojos de Kiba se unieron con los verdes de Ino que por primera huyeron. ¿Se había escuchado celosa? ¿Podía estar celosa?

— ¿Hinata hace buenos onigiris? —bromeó para verla molesta, sus ojos chispearon y él subió las manos en gesto de paz— ¿Tú haces buenos onigiris?

— Claro —mintió— Y si no, aprendo.

— Que diligente —susurró emocionado, la sonrisa de él la hizo sonrojarse—. ¿Segura que tú cabello es natural?

— ¿Tienes algún problema, perro? —exclamó molesta a lo que el carcajeó y volvió a colocar las manos al aire. Ino era muy explosiva y daba miedo molesta.

— No, para nada, sólo no quisiera que nuestros hijos salgan mezclados… —se encogió de hombros por un segundo; cosa que llamó la atención de la Yamanaka, había algo en él que se encogía con las palabras—. No se ve muy bien eso de ojos rasgados con pupilas claras.

— ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Racista! —un golpe entero en el hombro y casi se cae de la silla— ¡Además…! ¿Quién te digo que quería hijos tuyos?

Una nueva carcajada y se quedó en silencio observando los ojos relampagueantes de Ino que estaba más que molesta y quería abalanzarse contra él y golpearlo con fuerza; era un virgen muy atrevido. Él sonrió aunque el rostro de ella le recordaba al de su padre y también al de Naruto. Extranjeros, porque maldita razón los extranjeros habían tenido que poblar Japón… ¡Ellos y sus ideas envolventes! Negó con cuidado: _"No, Ino es linda, pero no es el tipo de chica que me gusta"._

* * *

><p>Hinata hubiese preferido simplemente desaparecer. Estuvo tentada varias veces a ir directo a Ashima y no bajarse en la estación de Koto; pero fue inútil: era una idiota responsable. No se sentía apabullada por las amenazas de Naruto Namikaze, le interesaba muy poco lo que pudiese "hacer" si ella no asistía a aquella "cita"; pero se sentía mal pensando que él pudiese esperarla y provocase un terrible remordimiento de conciencia, después de todo, Naruto era como un niño grande.<p>

Primero que nada se sentía sumamente molesta con la idea de que todo lo que tuviese que ver con el ámbito amoroso tuviese que ser "obligado" u "ordenado". ¿De qué tipo de relación estaban hablando? ¿No se suponía que iban a empezar a ayudarse a ser camaradas? No, seguramente ella sola había pensando en ese tipo de relación.

Segundo, se sentía sumamente decepcionada por perderse aquel "notición" que iba a pronosticar la periodista sobre ella y Naruto. ¿Una foto? ¿A qué se refería con eso y por qué Naruto lo había cambiado a la tempestiva? ¿No era un ser frío que no le interesaba lo que dijesen de él? Sabía que era débil pero… ¿Qué le estaba ocultando?

Caminó hasta el punto de referencia que el grito en el pasillo: _"En el puente de concreto a las 5 y media"._ Sentó su cuerpo sobre la baranda mientras una suave nieve caía a su alrededor, miró con curiosidad aquella calle de Koto que desconocía. Era un pasadizo de vialidad intrincada y doblada que iba subiendo como una escalinata hacia un conjunto de edificios de mediano tamaño. Había algunos anuncios invitando a entrar a los cafés y toldos rellenos de frío y sucio. Las ventanas de los apartamentos demasiado largas y afrancesadas como para entonar en el impersonal estilo japonés le llamaron la atención; la luz de un comedor encendida que tamizaba la frialdad reinante por el invierno. Se arropó en su chaqueta subiendo las solapas para mantener su cuello más caliente.

¿En qué pensaba Naruto? No lo sabía y mucho menos lo comprendía, era una persona muy extraña para ella, pero en términos generales creía entenderlo. No le desagradaba, hubiese esperado que fuese más ególatra y cínico de lo que en verdad era. Infantil, tonto y distraído —así como desordenado— era lo que lo caracterizaba. Tenía un buen corazón cuando lo deseaba —lo había visto reírse varias veces con Lee sobre mangas, aunque alegaba no leer ninguno—. Sus ojos eran sinceros y aunque su boca solía decir tonterías podía uno reírse de su espontaneidad. ¿Lo odiaba? No, por más que pareciera extraño y por más que a veces quería castrarlo, no lo odiaba del todo. Tal vez tenía un mal concepto de él; tal vez debía darle una debida oportunidad.

Pero… ¡Claro siempre existe un pero! Naruto no se dejaba, no quería hablar de él abiertamente y tampoco es como si fuese fácil de leer. ¿Qué le gustaba comer? ¿Jugar o hablar? Sentía que había oído de esas cosas pero las había olvidado en un tiempo no muy lejano. ¿Qué pasaría si la relación se alargaba y debía permanecer al lado del otro como una pareja estable? ¿Se suponía que debía desconocer y mentir sobre él? ¿No deberían simplemente cooperar?

Suspiró: Quería saber un poco más de Naruto pero no se trataba únicamente porque necesitaba dicha información, quería comprenderlo un poco, quería saber que lo hacía sentir incomodo o melancólico; también quería saber quién era esa extraña "chica que le gustaba" y que hacía con el corazón de Namikaze.

Quería que fuese su novio, pero no de manera romántica, simplemente quería experimentar que se sentía tener un novio famoso o mejor dicho: un simple novio. Quería, al menos, que pudiesen ser amigos. ¡Sí! ¡Le gustaría que él pudiese confiar y contarle de sus sentimientos! ¿Por qué? No tenía la menor idea, pero deseaba ser más cercana y entender todas aquellas caras que hacia cuando estaba solo.

Miró su reloj algo resignada. ¿Las seis de la tarde y no había llegado? ¿Qué clase de novio, galán o si quiera japonés podía llegar retrasado a una cita pautada por sí mismo? ¡Naruto podía ser tan escoria! El frío se hacía cada vez más fuerte y su cuerpo no quería entrar en calor. Empezó a mover su cuerpo haciendo círculos en la nieve tratando de que la fricción con sus ropas creara calor.

La chica de la cual estaba enamorado debía de ser una belleza. ¿Tenía las piernas largas y el vientre plano? Las piernas de la Hyuuga eran algo regordetas para su gusto… hubiese preferido tener las piernas de Ino o siquiera de su hermana. Se llevó las manos al rostro para hacer que su respiración calentara la piel de la cara que empezaba a crujir debido a la tempestiva. ¿Tendría el cabello pelirojo, pintado o negro? ¿Linda piel y pechos? ¿Qué le importaba de todo eso? Que tenía un fuerte complejo de inferioridad, entendía que esa mujer había ganado ya hacía mucho tiempo, pero ser la segunda aunque fuese de mentira; dolía.

Se hartó. Miró de nuevo hacia la subida de carros, no había ni el menor indicio de que él estuviese por esos lados, caminó por la hondonada con las manos en los bolsillos y una profunda decepción en el pecho: ¿Se había olvidado de ella?

* * *

><p>Itachi entró a la oficina con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido alguno que pudiese denostar de su presencia; estaba retrasado mas nada en sus facciones demostraba estar "realmente" preocupado por dicho percance. Caminó con el mentón en alto hacia la mesa solitaria enmarcada en la ventana panorámica que daba en todo su esplendor hacia el barrio Minato. Sonrió con ironía: <em>"¿Siempre recuerdas su muerte cuándo estar en esa habitación, no Iruka?"<em>

Sintió asco cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la alargada figura de Iruka que se encontraba centrado en el papeleo. Tenía las manos flacas y cierta sonrisa en los labios, no subió la mirada porque no se trataba de "Obito o Mandara" las únicas dos figuras que inspiraban cierto respeto en su persona. No es como si no tomase a Itachi en cuenta, sólo lo conseguía demasiado "permisivo". El pelinegro carraspeó, logrando así que el ejecutivo hablase:

— Llegas tarde —dictaminó.

Quiso decirle una palabrota pero decidió simplemente sonreír con soltura. Miró hacia el sillón de la sala de espera —o de coctel; cual fuese su función en ese instante— estaba la sombra sumida en la oscuridad y el maletín. Su cabello negro reluciente le recordaba en cierta manera a alguien; mejor dicho a dos personas, pero no quiso prestarle demasiada atención aquel sentimiento. Cabeza de casco; piernas largas; cuerpo contrahecho; horrible traje verde. Sus ojos se encontraron y el hombre tembló, mas no pensó en moverse.

— ¿No ibas a decirme algo Itachi? —preguntó Iruka subiendo la mirada ante el mutismo del joven, este sin quitar la mirada de aquel apabullado Lee, demandó:

— Solos —fue lo único que se escuchó de sus labios que enarcaban cierta sonrisa jocosa. El joven ni siquiera con aquella clara demanda se levantó; había algo en su miedo irracional que lo hacía sospechoso.

Umino giró la mirada hacia las sombras que hacían los enormes empalizados de vidrios que separaban su oficina de la sala común de espera; al bajar los escalones se encontraba el recibidor con sus poltronas de cuero rellenas de alcohol —de negocios—; allí donde la oscuridad es perenne debido a que el espejo refleja sobre sí la vista omnipotente de una ciudad oscureciendo; estaba sentado Rock Lee. No lo había percatado —mejor dicho, lo había olvidado por completo— pero había dejado hablando solo al secretario de Naruto.

Suspiró hastiado y se llevó hartazgo la mano contra la cara, pidió:

— Por favor, Lee… —la voz del jefe le hizo pararse de inmediato, dio una larga reverencia para los dos hombres y trotó hacia la salida. Itachi le siguió con la mirada; sus ojos se encontraron al salir.

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó el Uchiha sintiéndose extrañamente tenso. Sí, ese tipo le recordaba a alguien.

— ¿Quién…? —Iruka se quedó tendido en el limbo por un momento hasta que los ojos oscuros de Itachi lo hicieron despertar, parpadeó y ordenando los papeles sobre la mesa, soltó— Rock Lee; secretario de Naruto Namikaze… ¿Por qué?

— Por nada —volvió a sumirse en silencio, pensaba en algo— ¿Lo escogiste tú?

— ¿De qué hablas?

Los ojos de los hombres se volvieron a encontrar; esta vez con mayor intensidad. El joven suspiró y acercándose con lentitud a una de las sillas frente a la mesa de caoba; se sentó. Cruzó las piernas y se percató de que un intenso suspiro quería salir de su pecho:

— ¿Qué deseas con los Hyuuga? —dictó sin esperar mucho tiempo.

— Eso tengo que preguntárselos a ustedes… —se detuvo por un momento Iruka escrutando a su interlocutor. — Los Hyuugas son buenos amigos para mí; después de todo, esos idiotas no recuerdan nada de "aquellos tiempos". Hana Souji siempre fue mi "gran apoyo", hasta lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— No hay rivalidad entre nosotros —expuso encogiéndose de hombros—. Todo eso murió con Hana Souji y Haruna Hyuuga.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —insistió.

— ¿Los Uchiha dudan de la credibilidad de que la familia Hyuuga ya no participa en ninguna de esas "actividades"? ¿No está suficientemente aplastada?

— ¿Qué pasa Umino? ¿Te da tristeza ver a una familia caída a menos? ¡Cierto…! —Sonrió sardónico— Seguramente le prometiste a tu sentimental padre que cuidarías de aquellos bodrios como si fuese de la misma Hana Souji.

— Ya está muerta —dictaminó.

— No me digas —sonrió con mayor fuerza—. No me había enterado.

Hubo un incomodo silencio en donde Iruka fulminó con la mirada al insolente crio. Odiaba a Itachi Uchiha porque creía que el ser hijo de Fugaku Uchiha le daba la suficiente autoridad para burlarse en su cara; era igual que Sasuke, hacia lo que le daba la perra gana.

— ¿Qué desean con la familia Hyuuga? —volvió a insistir.

Itachi suspiró y llevándose la mano al mentón, habló:

— Nada, tu lo has dicho es una familia venido a menos —tragó un poco para refrescar sus memorias—. Sólo queremos mantenerlos vigilados; no sea que tengan algún haz bajo la manga. Hana Souji conocía a mucha gente de los círculos; no sea que tengan algunos contactos que nos puedan perjudicar —se acercó a Iruka que estuvo a punto de retroceder—; eso podía afectarnos no sólo a nosotros Akatsuki; si no también a ti Umino.

— Seguro es una falsa alarma.

— Eso espero —se encogió de hombros—. En un mal caso de que los Hyuuga tengan papeles importantes sobre testigos y puedan convencerlos no sólo serán ellos quienes nos quiera joder; los Namikaze sin lugar a duda se anotaran en esa, también los Sabaku —suspiró— Puede que los tengas controlados con lo del contrato y puedas vigilarlos cuantos quieras; pero no creas que Naruto Namikaze no te vaya a dar una patadita al culo cuando se entere.

— No lo conoces.

— Sí, lo vigilo siempre…—farfulló confiado. Umino tembló.

— Pensé que querías a Sasuke.

— Son cosas completamente distintas —batió las manos— Sasuke es mi hermano; quisiera mantenerlo en contacto con la familia; el caso de Naruto es aparte: interés propio y algo de morbosidad; Obito también lo vigila.

— Deberían…

— Kushina Uzumaki también está siendo vigilada —se levantó—. Sólo quería preguntarte cuales eran tus intenciones con los Hyuuga; matarlos es imposible.

— ¿Ah? —Iruka negó rápidamente— No quiero eso… pero… no entiendo.

— Tienen contactos, Iruka —susurró obvio—. Muchos; no están conectados, pero si tienen más conocidos interesados en la relación que tuvieron con Hana Souji, entonces muchos querrán hablar; es mejor no meterse con una piedra que no molesta —agudizó la mirada—. Más bien, dale algo de movilidad a Hinata Hyuuga, que se siente libre.

— ¿Entonces… si hace algo mal…?

— Exacto; se lo perdonas, hagámosle creerle que está libre y no tiene a nadie que la amenace. Alguien que no está en peligro no es peligroso —suspiró y se levantó— ¿Todo sigue igual con los Namikaze, no?

— ¿Contactos?

— No tanto —viró la mirada un poco hasta que se encontró de nuevo con Iruka— Tal vez los Hyuuga; hay que irse con cuidado con esas dos familias… ¿Vale? Te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo.

— Creo que exageras.

— No —negó con cierta sonrisa irónica en el rostro—. Soy un hombre precavido, por eso nadie me da sorpresitas Iruka; no sea que te salga una roca en el camino como Sarutobi ¿O no recuerdas los papeles que te robó Sarutobi? ¿El contrato que habías hecho en nombre de Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha, no?

— Sarutobi ya no existe —puntualizó con sorna.

— Claro. Eso lo sabemos los dos muy bien; pero tonterías como hacer contratos demasiado obvios sobre "nuestros negocios" te hace vulnerable; espero que no sigas usando el tráfico de influencias de manera tan pobre… ¿O no? —Iruka torció el gesto; Itachi sonrió de medio lado: Lo que le gustaba de Umino es que era un imbécil muy fácil de manejar—. Con cuidado Iruka, con cuidado; por cierto, ¿Ese Rock Lee es muy cercano a ti?

— No.

— Bien —cortó levantándose con pesadez— ¿Has hablado con algún Hyuuga aparte de Hinata? —habló antes de que pudiese si quiera responder— Tente cuidado con Hinata Hyuuga; no es cualquier tonta que puedas engañar en un tris.

— Se parece a su abuela.

— Su abuela era muy peligrosa —priorizó— Su diario aún está perdido… ¿Entiendes, no?

— ¿Qué tiene anotado allí?

— Direcciones, gente muerta: ¿Te recuerdas de Tobirama? ¿O si quiera de Killer Bee? ¿Hashirama?

— Claro, nadie se olvida de esos seres olvidados por dios —torció el gesto— ¿Qué hay con esos malditos?

— Bueno; Hana Souji era muy cercana a esos nombres; después de todo era la madre coneja… ¿No?

Hubo un hondo silencio en donde, al final, Iruka asintió convencido y mediatumbo:

— ¿Crees que Hinata Hyuuga tenga ese diario en sus manos?

— No; ese diario tiene el nombre de todos, incluido Naruto Namikaze; Kushina Uzumaki; quienes estén conectados con la red —suspiró—. Tiene incluso nuestros nombres, nuestras verdaderas identidades y si quieres algún desliz. Ese diario es más que prueba y también lleva a las pruebas vivientes.

— ¿Rin? ¿Tobirama? —cruzó el gesto ante la mirada divertida del pelinegro. La voz le tembló un poco— ¿Chiyoko?

— Minato.

— ¿Ah? —Iruka no entendió a que se refería el joven hasta que este estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación mientras se arreglaba las solapas de la chaqueta— ¿De qué hablas?

— Locuras mías pero a veces creo ver a Minato hablando; era un hombre temible… ¿No? —Iruka torció el gesto recordando muy bien como era su antiguo "jefe" —. Un tipo que haría lo que fuese para hundir a aquel que lo jodió y basamento su clan… ¿No dejarle nada a su hijo, ponerlo en tu dirección sin chistar? —torció la boca, sardónico— No lo creo.

— Sigo sin entender.

— Olvídalo —le apuntó por última vez antes de acceder al elevador— Recuerda no confíes con tanta facilidad, imbécil, y, mantén vigilado a ese tal "Rock Lee".

"Ese tipo está perdiendo el tacto", concluyó Iruka riéndose por lo hondo mientras se hundía de nuevo en la lectura. "Mira, que dudar de Rock Lee es la tonterías más grande del mundo".

* * *

><p>El largo pasillo, de madera oscurecida, crujía bajo sus pesadas pisadas. Miró la larga espalda entallada en camisa blanca. Sus cabellos largos, marrones, se movían por una brisa oculta entre las ranuras de las ventanas basculantes, pintadas de naranja y verde envejecido. Un profundo olor a oxido se levantaba por cada esquina de aquella casa. Viraron y subieron las empinadas escaleras de caracol. La rubia miró hacia atrás el último rayo de luz que alumbraba el inicio de los escalones. A lo lejos la risa de los niños, siendo arropados en sus frazadas, empezaba a morir. La difícil curva que hacían los escalones de madera podrida le daba a la escalera una iluminación aún más pobre. Las paredes sin ventilación, mucho menos, con luminiscencia, hacían que la escalinata pareciera una interminable boca de lobo cuyo fondo era una fuerte luz amarillenta del segundo piso. El batallón de cuartos se distribuía alrededor de una sala de televisión circular, decorada con una horrenda alfombra de pelos y una silla de los cincuenta —cuyo verde vomito ahora parecía un gris sucio—. El televisor encendido le daba un ambiente de estática que rebotaba contra el techo alto y cupular —de vigas ennegrecidas concéntricas—. La antena golpeaba la pared blanca apoyando su peso, una pila de libros con diversos encuadernados descansaba a la esquina derecha, revistas del año pasado comenzaba a humedecerse bajo la mesa del té y una lámpara de lectura se humedecía con impresionante rapidez cerca del solitario banco de los "castigados". Una larga cara se asomó por la segunda puerta. Ino pudo notar la tensión del cuerpo de Inuzuka.<p>

— Nagato…—susurró con la voz turbada—. No sabías que estabas aquí.

El joven, de cabellos rojos y rostros ensombrecido, viró los ojos hacía la esquina contraria de la voz. Enfocó la vista a una parte del piso que no parecía tener nada de particular. Ino tragó con calma, algo en ese joven no le daba buena "espina". Hubo cierta afirmación en la cara de Nagato que hizo a Kiba sonreír un tanto, se respondió así mismo como si estuviese teniendo una conversación animada.

— ¡Qué bueno! —rió como un tonto llevándose la mano hacía la mejilla; donde hoy se había extinto su típico maquillaje rojo llamativo que lo hacía ver como un baterista salvaje y… ¿perruno? No sabía por qué, pero a Yamanaka siempre la había parecido que como el maquillaje en los ojos de Gaara lo hacían ver retorcidamente aterrador, el de Inuzuka con esas extrañas marcas triangulares y colmilludas a los costados de su rostro le daban un toque rebelde que carecía en sus rasgos debido a su inexperiencia —en todo, o casi todo—.

Nagato no sonrió, si quiera se movió de aquella fina ranura que lo separaba de su cuarto y la sala. La oscuridad de la habitación le llamó la atención, no se podía distinguir nada con oscuridad exceptuando la luz blanca e impactante de la computadora. Los ojos de Inuzuka brillaron ante una revelación, sonrió sintiéndose más confiado y colocando la mirada sobre su "hermano", soltó violento:

— ¿Aún eres un ermitaño enamorado de las computadoras? —Encogió el rostro en un gesto familiar que hizo a Nagato colocar sus ojos sobre él— Si sigues así jamás vas a conseguir novia hermano, deberías salir más…

Sólo un salto le bastó al joven pelirojo para internarse alterado a su cuarto y cerrar de un portazo, dicha acción dejo un mal sabor en la sala que contenía en silencio los rostros impresionados de los presentes, exceptuando Momo que parecía ya estar acostumbrada a dichos inconvenientes.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Inuzuka sintió la necesidad de tocar la puerta de su hermano para pedir una explicación a comportamiento tan demencial, aunque la verdad lo que más le había preocupado era el brillo de sus ojos: culpable y descubierto. ¿Qué podía estar alterando a tal punto al siempre inamovible Nagato?

— Tranquilo, siempre es así… —suspiró Momo llevándose el cabello tras la oreja y caminando con pesadez hacía la puerta que quedaba a su costado—. No le gusta mucho que le digan que tiene que hacer, pero no es un mal chico.

"Eso lo sé, pero…" aquel pensamiento le quedó en el aire cuando se percató de la presencia estática, incomoda, de la rubia. Parpadeó hacia su figura y luego miró la oscuridad avasallante de la noche. Soltó, como se le vino a la mente:

— ¿Y tú no te piensas ir?

Yamanaka sabía que se debía haber ido hacía mucho tiempo, mejor dicho, nunca debió ofrecerse a acompañarlo a su casa; sin embargo las actividades de los niños y su conversación la hicieron entretenerse. Era de noche, hacía frío y no sabía cómo volver hasta el tren. Estaba segura que iba a conseguir la bronca de su vida cuando llegase a casa; había estado en la calle sin avisar y sin una llamada de consuelo; nada. Su madre iba a estar muy cabreada. Nerviosa removió los brazos, más la forma en que planteó la pregunta la hizo molestar. Abrió los labios dispuesta a mandarlo a callar cuando escuchó la voz de Momo, nuevamente:

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bruto Kiba? —un golpe cariñoso fue directo hacia su nuca, el joven retrocedió para poder ver a su cuidadora con una sonrisa cordial en los labios— Puedes quedarte querida, no hay ningún problema.

— Yo… —estuvo a punto de excusarse cuando escuchó la voz potente de Kiba.

— No se puede quedar… —dictaminó algo nervioso. Soportar a la rubia en un parque de diversiones era una cosa, en un almuerzo o juego familiar también era bastante pasable, pero saber que la tenía dormitando cerca cambiaba drásticamente las cosas. Ino Yamanaka no era su tipo de chica, pero, seguía siendo una linda chica alrededor de un montón de adolescentes y él, quien habia escuchado sus directas insinuaciones.

La miró por un minuto. Yamanaka traía un corto vestido morado de florecillas rosadas; el cabello lo llevaba peinado con un delgado cintillo de flores y los labios brillaba con insistencia bajo la luz amarillenta del cuarto. Piernas largas, caderas anchas y una delantera apetecible; sus ojos lo miraron dubitativa, aunque algo en sus comisuras pareció descubrir que la miraba con detalle.

Saltó.

— No, la llevare a la estación del tren, sus padres deben estar preocupados —caminó sin esperar replica de ninguna de las dos mujeres que él espetaba y tomando hosco la mano de la rubia, bajó las escaleras al trote.

Ino no estaba muy agradada por su trato animal, más el sólo pensar que Kiba Inuzuka. Sí, el chico adorador de "jovencitas tradicionales", el tierno hombre que se derretía por los niños y los abrazos, el "salvaje" baterista enamorado como un niño de su amiga; la había visto con seriedad en los ojos: como un potencial peligro, la hacía sentir extrañamente satisfecha.

Estuvieron a las afueras de las casas con algunas interrogantes de Kabuto. Hacía frío, el viento soplaba sin fuerza pero gélido y pesado. Ino tembló, había olvidado su abrigo dentro de la casa. Kiba pudo sentir su temblereque debajo de sus palmas calientes por la vergüenza. La chaqueta en su mano izquierda crujió, el plástico se retrajo. No tenía la suficiente valentía para voltear y mirarle a la cara luego de su mayor descubrimiento:

Las chicas que no eran tradicionalistas, incluso aquellas que se tintaban el cabello de amarillo, seguían siendo chicas.

Tragó gordo. La oscuridad se había tragado los techos de las viviendas dejando únicamente los postes de luz como faros esféricos voladores. El cableado se movía chirriando sobre sus cabezas. La soledad de las calles ruñía sus almas poco a poco, hasta que tuvo que volver sus ojos. Yamanaka estaba cerrada en sí misma, con uno de los brazos tratando de cubrir su piel desnuda —ya que el otro seguía siendo calentado por el fuerte apretón de las manos del joven—. Inuzuka se detuvo y arropó con la chaqueta plástica que crujía y brillaba demasiado para combinar con la personalidad de Ino; siempre se la había imaginado en trajes peludos.

Los ojos verdes le miraron entre la lona azul oscuro que arropaba —nueva— su cuello. Tragó gordo y contrajo las mejillas preocupado; sus pestanas chispeantes empezaban a hacer cambios en su rostro contraído por el frio. Labios gruesos que se abrían para expeler un fresco aliento sobre su rostro:

— ¿Qué te pasa, Inuzuka? —una sonrisa picara decoró su rostro colorado por la elides. Kiba se colocó pálido— ¿Enfermo o…?

Su mano demandante la hizo caminar sin terminar la frase, una sonrisa descarada decoró su rostro. Podía escuchar la respiración nerviosa de su cuerpo y las contracciones de su mano sobre ella. Tal vez había pensando que no era divertido jugar con alguien como él, dadas las condiciones y su renuencia, pero no significaba que no desataba los deseos del joven; simplemente se reprimía.

¿Lo iba a dejar reprimirse? Sí, le gustaba cuando los hombres se reprimían. Iba a llegar el momento en que no podría soportar más y allí ella saltaría al ataque.

Los pasos llenaron el barrio del silencio. Las luces de las casas iluminaban sus pies rápidos. No quiso agregar más nada, le había quedado muy claro que Kiba Inuzuka la veía como una mujer y eso le bastaba. La pequeña parada del tren estaba iluminada por tres bombillos industriales que la hacía lo suficiente brillante como para divisarle quince metros antes. Las bancas mojadas por el hielo y los rieles crujientes de heladas piedras. Miró los ojos temerosos de él; quería escapar en ese mismo instante, reprimió una risa.

— Vete —dijo con simplesa dándole un manotazo en el pecho y caminando hacía el resguardo del techo que conformaba la parada. Él se mantuvo a la distancia mirándola, los ojos verdes de ella brillantes cayeron sobre los suyos. Estaba perdido, aquella mujer lo había atrapado en su juego. ¿Por qué no escapaba? Sentía miedo pero a la vez una mínima posibilidad de que ella estuviese viendo justo sobre su corazón. ¿Ella a donde veía? ¿Todo lo hacía por su exnovio? ¿O…? — ¿Tienes miedo no, Inuzuka?

— ¿Ah? —soltó embobado.

— De mí… ¿Tienes miedo? —sus dientes refulgieron desde sus labios gruesos.

Él tembló. Retrocedió los pasos necesarios para tenerla muy lejos de sí y gritó; muerto de frío y vergüenza.

— ¡De que hablas! ¡Estás loca!

Corrió hacía su casa luego de aquella cobarde exclamación, con la boca helada de las palabras y el aire.

* * *

><p>Naruto llegó al sitio de encuentro con una hora de atraso. Chasqueó la lengua al encontrar el puente solo y con una capa de nieve profusa. Miró a su alrededor: los postes de luz iluminaban las calles estrechas de Koto, incluso el negocio de dangos había cerrado. Abrigó sus manos en los bolsillos del largo sobretodo. Miró hacía el cielo negro lleno de copos invisibles. Suspiró. Ella no le iba a perdonar haberla dejado plantada. Todo era culpa del maldito Menma.<p>

"_Ese bastardo",_ siseó para sus adentros. Sacó un cigarro del bolsillo y lo miró dubitativo, no solía fumar mucho —la verdad no le gustaba, le había cogido para parecer mayor de lo que era— pero cuando se estresaba un cigarro no le caía mal. Se apoyó en la baranda cansado y tronó su cuello. Pasaba por ese momento una brisa suave que llenó los establecimientos de café. Parejas sentadas muy cercas de las otras compartían sus alientos. Las observó un rato conteniendo el humo en sus labios. Expelió cuando pudo constatar que el amor le sería esquivo por el resto de la vida:

"_Incluso mi falsa novia me abandona…"_ Sonrió con cierto dolor en el costado derecho. Se sentía quedar sin aire. Era la realidad de nuevo golpeándole con toda su fuerza: Aún si sus fans le amasen, aún si fuese el ídolo de Japón hasta la vejez; a Naruto Namikaze nunca iban a amarle por lo que realmente era. ¿Era esto él? Miró sus pies y rió con cierta desgracia. No, ni siquiera sabía en quien se había convertido.

Podía aún escuchar la voz del maldito de Menma restregándoselo en la cara. Viró el rostro herido, semicerrando los ojos cuando pasó un carro con lentitud frente a él. No le siguió, dejó depositada su mirada en el pequeño anuncio de dangos en madera. El viento golpeaba las bisagras haciéndolo mover. El tamborileo del anunció se asemejaba tanto al golpeteo de los nudillos de Uzumaki contra la puerta de su camerino:

"_Naruto se apuró a abrir luego del quinto sonar. Se había imaginado que tenía que ver tarde o temprano la cara de Menma, no hubiese esperado que fuese tan pronto, mucho menos cuando planeaba salir a la carrera. _

— _Menma —soltó con la voz enojada. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta del camerino en su cara y caminar hasta el ascensor ignorándolo. Pero: negocios son negocios, las relaciones personales son muy distintas cuando al maldito lo contratan en la SBS para hacer "algo". _

— _¿De salida Namikaze? —concurrió a preguntar cuando el rubio cerró la puerta con calma, una suave sonrisa lo desencajó. Naruto seguía siendo tan hipócrita como lo recordaba. _

— _Sí, tengo una cita importante —mintió, aunque en parte no quería dejar plantada a Hinata, seguramente le valdría la hombría. _

— _¿Con tu noviecita? —algo en su tono de voz le detuvo. Volvió el rostro que había colocado a otro lado para despedirse rápidamente. Menma tenía una gran sonrisa sardónica en el rostro; lo hacía a propósito—. Tienes una novia muy linda. _

— _¿Ah, sí? —la voz le tembló. Uzumaki siempre se burlaba de él; aunque también le cabreaba la forma tan fácil que le hablaba a Hinata. ¿No entendía que era suya? ¿Quería quitársela para burlarse de él? ¡Ya lo vería! _

— _Sí… —miró sus manos por un minuto tratando de hacer silencio por un momento. Naruto comenzó a desesperarse—. Tienes mucha suerte, conseguir una delantera así en Japón es todo un logro. _

_Frunció el cejo, más sólo una sonrisa se dejo entrever con burlona altanería. Menma cruzó los brazos resignado de su objetivo —aunque había descubierto algo mucho más interesante—. Se pavoneó colocándose sus lentes con lentitud y volvió a repetir:_

— _Me gustaría encontrarme a alguien como ella. _

— _Ya te escuche —soltó remembrando sus palabras en la televisión, caminó hacia el fondo del pasillo cuyo final eran las puertas cristalinas del ascensor. Porrones de flores recién cortadas ambientaban las paredes blancas de rodapiés de madera. Sintió los pasos tras de él, un leve rechineo de la suela contra el piso y un bufido al aire. _

— _¿Ah, sí? —la risilla nasal hizo que su cuerpo se detuviera aunque sus intenciones eran seguir caminando hasta el ascensor—. Espero que no te hayas molestado Namikaze-san; tal vez fui demasiado sincero…_

_Naruto viró el rostro hacía la cara sonriente de Menma. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y forzó la comisura de sus labios. Le molestaba que se burlara de él y sobre todo le molestaba su prepotencia. ¿Creía realmente poder robarle a Hinata? ¿Creía poder ganar ese juego? _

— _No me molesta en absoluto —mintió—. No tengo razones, Hinata sólo tiene ojos para mí. _

_Hubo un hondo silencio, los ojos de Uzumaki se volvieron distantes y su sonrisa se fue cuajando en el rostro. ¿Namikaze pensaba declararle la guerra? ¿Lo estaba retando? Quería reírse, pero algo en su tono de voz parecía convencido de dichas palabras, dudó:_

— _Suenas muy confiado, Naruto —siseó. _

_Los ojos azules centellaron cuando abrieron. Estaba ganando la partida, la voz de Menma incluso tembló de impotencia. _

— _No tengo la menor duda. _

_Claro, tal vez Hinata Hyuuga estuviese amarrada a él por un contrato que hacía irrevocable lo que estaba diciendo, pero también había escuchado muy bien la aversión que sentía la joven por Menma. Hinata lo odiaba a él, pero, podía estar seguro que odiaba aún más a Uzumaki. Si se trataba de elegir, él saldría ganando: Era más guapo, más famoso, más rico y más "amable", y por sobre todas las cosas compartían el vínculo legal. _

_Ella era suya y por primera vez —después de mucho tiempo— Naruto podía birlar a Menma y ganarle en su propio juego; esta vez el chico copia le faltaría un "accesorio" para parecerse a él. No, Hinata no era un accesorio, era mucho más que eso: Ella no podía ser sustituida, ni encontrada en ningún lado. Menma jamás conseguiría a alguien que pudiese joderle tanto la vida como lo hacía la Hyuuga con él; mucho menos podía conseguir a alguien que lo despertara de sus ensoñaciones egocéntricas como ella. _

— _Ya vamos a ver —murmuró con el rostro tieso. Naruto asintió calmado y emprendió de nuevo sus pasos hacía al ascensor; cada uno de ellos le costó su valentía y confianza: ¿Realmente Hinata lo prefería? ¿Aún con el contrato de por medio ella no lo odiaba lo suficiente para correr en manos de Menma? ¿No iba a Menma utilizar todas sus artimañas —incluso comportarse como un caballero— para conseguirla? _

_¿Él podía ser amable con ella? ¿Podía tratarla como una novia? No sabía. No podía ver a la Hyuuga y tomarla en serio._

_Tembló antes de tocar el botón de llamado. Se mantuvo en silencio ya que su voz no podía contener la emoción que crecía por todo su pecho: ¿Miedo? Tal vez sentía algo de miedo por las traiciones que siempre se jugaba la Hyuuga. ¿Pero no habían dicho ser compañeros? ¿Eso importaba en el momento de librarse? ¿Él realmente quería librarse de ella?"_

"_Soy un maldito masoquista_", determinó. El humo del cigarro comenzaba a ascender junto con el de su respiración. El cuerpo empezaba a sentirse pesado y cada vez se hundía más en la baranda que contenía no sólo la acera, sino también el sonido del tráfico bajo sus pies. Bufó con fuerza: Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que él y Menma se había declarado la guerra. No, hacía mucho tiempo que era enemigos, pero ahora se había adherido una razón más para odiarse.

¿Hinata Hyuuga valía la pena?

Bueno… eso era…

Suspiró y lanzando la colilla de cigarro al suelo —sin importar que alguien lo estuviese viendo— caminó cuesta arriba. La calle de bajada, con una leve escalinata de comercios, se iluminaba con los faroles amarillentos matizando la nevada. Una farmacia, un pequeño café y una tienda de antigüedades parecían persistir a la noche. Suspiró de nuevo.

¿Y sí le había pasado algo? ¿Y sí algún pervertido la había abordado en el metro? ¿Y sí alguien la había robado de nuevo? ¿Se habría perdido? ¿Se habría caído por unas escaleras? ¿Se habría caído al río? Tembló de terror y tragó gordo. Debía de haber una razón —razonable, aunque fuese redundante— de porqué Hinata no llegaba. ¿Le habría realmente pasado algo?

Se apoyó de nuevo contra la baranda, titiritando de frío y de miedo. Trató de calmarse, consolando sus pensamientos: _"Esperare un poco más, es tan desconsiderada que seguro llegara en cualquier momento atrasada"._ ¿Y qué pasaba si se iba y ella llegaba esperándolo por toda la noche? No podía hacerle eso a una chica, mucho menos a una con esa delantera y aquellas manos debiluchas.

"_Soy su novio falso, tengo responsabilidades para con ella"_, dictaminó quedándose un poco atragantado. La pierna derecha comenzaba a moverse con insistencia. Miró de nuevo hacia la calle de subida por donde pasaban los autobuses. Nada. Ella no llegaba. No sabía su teléfono, si quiera sabía si tenía uno. ¿Debía llamar a su familia? ¿Qué pasaba si se encontraba tranquila en su casa, cómo quedaría? ¡Como un idiota, por supuesto! Pero… y sí… ¿Y sí la habían secuestrado? ¡Y sí iban a hacer tratas de blanca con ella!

Estuvo a punto de correr de nuevo hacía la SBS como alma al diablo, cuando al moverse sintió un "hielo" duro pegarse contra el cuello. Tembló y se alejó casi chillando. Una risotada y un sonrojo claro.

— Vaya… ¿Te asuste? —dijo una voz divertida.

* * *

><p>Sakura no sabía porque le seguía, pero ahora estaban en el estacionamiento techado solos. Suspiró y se llevó las manos hacía los brazos fríos. El invierno se había recrudecido y no parecía querer abandonar Tokyo. Miró de soslayo la figura de Sasuke que parecía muy concentrado hurgando en sus bolsillos, ignorándola.<p>

No se sintió ofendida, creyó haber visto algo que se removió en sus ojos cuando se declaró. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer Itachi? ¿Por qué siempre ese maldito tenía que estropearle sus planes? Se rascó el mentón y abrió la boca para decir algo:

— Parece que ves a Itachi a menudo… ¿No? —soltó sólo para sentir que su voz llenaba con eco el estacionamiento. Ni un movimiento de su boca o siquiera de sus ojos; la puerta se abrió y él lanzó sus pertenencias dentro del carro, en el asiento de copiloto— Es bueno que ahora se puedan llevar bien.

Silencio. Sasuke era un experto ignorándola. Lo odiaba ¡Cómo lo odiaba!

Sus pasos fueron hasta el asiento de piloto, se precipitó:

— ¿Me puedes llevar a casa? —sus ojos relampaguearon y las piernas se movieron solas. Las pisadas rebotaron por las paredes de concreto. Los ojos negros; burlones, la miraron desde aquellos codos apoyados en el techo del audi.

— No seas arrastrada, Sakura —sonrió con prepotencia y cierto cinismo. No le dolió, no mucho— No te queda lo puta.

Su cartera estuvo a punto de golpearlo si no fuese porque entró rápidamente al carro con una sonrisa adornándole todo el rostro, divirtiéndose. Su "furla" quedó pisoteada por los neumáticos deportivos de la flamante nave plateada. Se agachó entristecida para recoger los tristes pedazos de la cartera.

Suspiró y creyó oír tras de aquel suspiro un gimoteo.

* * *

><p>Hinata subió la cuesta con cierto cansancio. La farmacia que estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas del día expendía refrescos de limón; se le antojó y terminó comprando también otro para su "novio". Los miró brillar bajo los faroles y la nieve: <em>"Kyonken; limonada fresca para el verano temprano<em>". ¿Qué significaba eso? No lo sabía, pero no era exactamente la temporada más "calurosa" para andar tomando limonadas. El frío comenzaba a convertirse en un vapor insoportable; aunque exactamente esa característica la llevaba a tomarse una bebida bien refrigerada: _"Algo más frío que el frío te hace sentir menos frío"._

Casi se resbala con una parte congelada de la acera cuando lo vio anudado a su abrigo. Alargada sombra de altura prominente; encorvada. Miraba a su alrededor con cierto nerviosismo y por un momento pareció estar dispuesto a abandonar el lugar corriendo. Sonrió:

"_No eres tan 'malo' como para dejarme plantada… ¿No?"_

Corrió a su encuentro aún con las manos congelándoseles, extendió su brazo derecho donde aguardaba la lata verde que transpiraba hielo. Lo hizo por puro impulso; ni siquiera supo de dónde sacó la "familiaridad" para no sentirse avergonzada de la acción. Los ojos azules saltaron junto con su cuerpo, todo él tembló. Su reacción le produjo una carcajada de sonrojo y espasmos; Naruto podía ser adorable si se le agarraba con la guardia baja. Él no se atrevía a abrir la boca, así que se precipitó y soltó la frase que tenía atragantada por la risa:

— Vaya… ¿Te asuste? —un sonido nasal se le escapó al no poder contener la risa. El cejo de él se frunció, más aquella acción no detuvo el divertimento de ella. La sonrisa se le fue expandiendo por el rostro hasta embellecer cada una de sus facciones. Naruto tuvo que desviar la mirada para no verle con tanto cuidado.

— Llegas atrasada —el susurro lo hizo despertar. Su propia voz, conteniendo su molestia por verse como un idiota para esperándole, lo llevó a saltar frente a ella y descargar su voz hastiada— ¡Lo has hecho a propósito! ¿No? ¡Tu maldita niñita…!

Su dedo corazón la apuntaba casi tocando su nariz, incluso tuvo que retroceder porque el cuerpo —alto— de él se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Hinata tragó cuajándosele la risa en el rostro. Sí, Naruto podía ser "encantador" pero única y exclusivamente cuando lo tomaban desprevenido.

— ¡Tú fuiste el que llegaste tarde! —dictaminó lanzando el refresco contra su pecho. Fue un golpe sordo precedido de un doloroso silencio. Los dos se quedaron mirando por unos minutos; Namikaze con la puntada en la clavícula golpeada. Tragaron sopesando los ojos del otro y sus cuerpos se fueron relajando. Hyuuga llevó su largo cabello negro tras la oreja y suspiró derrotada:

— Realmente eres un bruto… —viró el rostro mordiéndose los labios—. Debí haberme ido y dejarte esperando solo.

Naruto parpadeó atónito. ¿Ella realmente estaba utilizando esa táctica para hacerlo sentir culpable? Sonrió con desprecio más no se sentía de humor para seguirle el juego; una parte de él si se sintió culpable. Tenía la cara pálida; un refresco en mano, el otro en el suelo y la mirada huidiza. Se sentía en cierta parte aliviado de que "estuviese entera" y también sentía cierta felicidad al saber que ella no pensaba dejarle plantado. Bufó y recogió el refresco del suelo que estaba helado por la nieve; lo limpió.

— Ya cállate —murmuró sin conseguir palabras adecuadas. Se maldijo al ser tan hosco para los buenos tratos; pero no podía si quiera ver a Hinata y tratar de conseguir una palabra amigable sin sentirse avergonzado. ¡Ella tenía la culpa! — No tienes por qué hacerte la víctima.

— ¡La víctima, no seas…! —los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par y estuvo a punto de golpearlo si no fuese por la risa que salió de la boca larga de él. Naruto movía su cuerpo debido a los espasmos de la carcajada espontanea que salía por sus labios apretados por su mano cerrada. Quería detener el sonido de sus pulmones, pero era imposible, incluso sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

"_¿Está loco…?",_ pensó Hinata ciertamente conmocionada por el cambio de humor de Namikaze. Incluso se sintió un poco contagiada por su buen humor; su cuerpo se apoyaba cada vez con más insistencia contra el barandal sin importarle que su espalda se inclinaba peligrosamente contra el vacio. Varias veces creyó sentir que su cuerpo se movía solo para salvarle; pero se retuvo. ¿Se veía extraño preocupándose por él? ¿Por qué… después de todo eran novios, no? Suspiró y mirándole extrañada parpadeó.

— ¿A ti qué te pasa? —su voz sonó temblorosa, incluso se sintió apenada de tartamudear en su presencia. Lo aceptaba: Naruto era extremadamente guapo cuando reía; incluso era adorable cuando no tenía aquella mirada amargada y seria sobre su rostro. Lo odiaba cuando se burlaba a sus expensas, pero si reía así todo el tiempo que pasaba con ella, no le importaría quedarse un poco más a su lado.

"_¿En qué estás pensando, Hinata?",_ se recriminó cuando sintió los pasos arrastrados de él y su risa calmarse. Él parpadeó y sonrió como si algo se hubiese aclarado gracias a una "ayuda divina". Miró la botella por un buen momento mientras otra risita se escapaba de sus labios como un bufido:

— De verdad… ¿Limonada en invierno? —negó sin contraer la sonrisa y allí fue cuando su intenso iris azul se posó en los perlados de Hinata, haciéndola retroceder—. No debí preocuparme… ¿Quién atacaría a alguien tan extraño como tú?

— ¿Cómo? —sintió los pasos pesados de él a su lado cuando se dedicó a caminar la subida con calma. El sonido de la lata siendo abierta llenó el silencio de la calle que parecía estar llena del vapor de los calefactores. Le siguió el paso resbalando en varias ocasiones con la nieve, los botines no eran de mucha ayuda.

— Además… ¿Qué clase de ropa es esa? —determinó tomándose un momento para mirarla. Hinata le siguió la mirada. No había nada extraño: pantalones de mezclilla, sueter de renos, botines y un gorro de lana. Las cejas de Naruto se alzaron con prepotencia—, de verdad… ¿Quién podría interesarse en alguien como tú?

¡Ese tío! Hinata estaba a punto de ponerle los puntos sobre las íes, cuando sintió su mano demandante sobre su cuello —haciéndola tener el mayor escalofrío de toda su vida—. Fue una caricia cariñosa, incluso familiar. Él carcajeó divertido y sin dejar de negar en su entretenimiento, susurró:

— Vale, vale, te lo perdonare —canturrió. Parecía feliz, su voz vibrante entraba por los oídos de Hinata estremeciendo todo su cuerpo. Se sentía rara, por primera vez no encontraba la fuerza para golpearle. —, sólo porque me esperaste.

Los ojos de ella viajaron hasta el rostro de Naruto; no había si quiera burla en su rostro. Lo había dicho enserio, muy en el fondo —su parte más infantil— lo había llevado a ser totalmente sincero. Ese Naruto le agradaba, aunque fuese ridículamente vergonzoso. Sus ojos se encontraron, haciendo que Hinata retrocediera.

Naruto Namikaze tenía una pésima suerte para el amor; se podía notar por sus formas inexpertas y en su felicidad infantil hacia un acercamiento amoroso. Tal vez no le gustase Hinata como una chica, pero el simple hecho de que su novia falsa pudiese estar allí para él como nunca otra chica había estado, le producía cierto placer. Hinata no sabía que chicas le habían roto el corazón, tampoco podía jurar si Naruto no había pescado suerte con alguna modelo, pero estaba segura —podía jurar— que dicha suerte no había sido correspondida por sus grandes amores.

¿Qué eran para él Sakura y aquella misteriosa "chica que le interesaba"? No lo sabía, aún cuando lo había oído de la boca de Jiraiya. No sabía tampoco porque su cuerpo dolía un tanto al pensar en eso. Viró los ojos hacía las parejas sentadas en los cafés, el humo de las luces amarillentas sobre las calles.

— De que hablas… —se pudo librar de su agarre, sin embargo sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos no podían encararle. Le veía desde el rabillo como empinaba la botella helada de limonada con los ojos cerrados; las comisuras de sus labios se reían solas.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos? —interrogó viendo la tapa de la lata con cierto interés, se relamía los labios conteniendo el sabor en la punta de la lengua. No le entendía, pero parecía estar feliz con el simple hecho de que ella hubiese llegado…

"_Incluso 'llegue tarde'…",_ pensó embobada. No tenía la menor idea de que pensaba Naruto Namikaze, pero estaba loco de remate. Él se sentía también extraño; pero una parte de si saltaba de alegría por haberle ganado —aunque fuese indirectamente — a Menma. ¿Qué podía decir aquel ser petulante si Hinata lo prefería a él? ¿Por qué… lo prefería, no?

Le miró por un largo momento cuando los ojos perlados de ella —fríos y distantes como la nieve— parecían jugar con los tejados de los negocios y la oscuridad de la noche. El cielo era un manto azul mar cuya negrura se asemejaba a un lugar sin fondo; unas débiles estrellas se confundían con los moribundos copos de nieve que insistían en caer. Era una caminata rara; silenciosa, para nada parecido a una cita. Al fin ella contestó:

— A cualquier lugar… —parecía algo ofuscada, incluso se detuvo para mirarle confundida—. Di tú, después de todo… ¿De quién fue la idea de la cita?

— Yo pensé… —pero su voz se detuvo.

¿Él había pensando que ella necesitaba una cita? ¿Qué los dos necesitaban hablar sobre algo en particular? O… ¿sólo quería remembrar el sentimiento de aquella cena; de confidencia entre los dos? No podía confiar en Hinata, pero sentía que le podía contar lo que fuese y librarse de todos sus pesares; aunque también había cosas que prefería ocultarlas de su presencia.

Shion. Ese nombre no quería que llegase a sus oídos, tampoco el de Sakura. Entonces… ¿De qué quería hablar con ella?

— Sólo hablemos —dictaminó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que estaban llenos de buruza y polvo. Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a la calle principal de Koto; allí las luces y los anuncios hacían que los carros se iluminaran de verde y azul dentífrico; los andantes parecían no poder identificarlos. Hinata notó que Naruto llevaba la casaca abotonada hasta el cuello y la bufanda cruzándole la mitad del rostro —recién colocada de esa forma—; así como un enorme sombrero al mejor estilo ruso. Rió, él podía ser un poco paranoico, le recordaba aquella vez que lo conoció en la cafetería.

— Realmente eres raro, Naruto —susurró sin quitar los ojos del peludo sombrero. Él parpadeó sin comprender el comentario. — ¿De qué deseas hablar?

— No sé. —sinceró. No tenía la menor idea de que podía iniciar una conversación entre los dos, pero se sentía bien con tan sólo escuchar su voz de campanita. — Habla tú.

Hyuuga mordió sus labios para contener un suspiro. El frío comenzaba a congelar su nariz así que llevó sus manos cubiertas por los guantes y frotó su cara, sonriendo.

— Hoy tuve un día de muerte —murmuró por decir algo—. Habían demasiados clientes en el café y por si fuera poco me mandaron a limpiar el camerino de la persona más desordenada del mundo —dramatizó abriendo los ojos. Naruto hizo un mohín—. Conocí a Menma Uzumaki, el cual es tan hipócrita que me dio cáncer en el hígado. Naruto Namikaze me invitó a una cita pero ni siquiera sabemos a dónde vamos y sólo estamos hablando tonterías… ¿Sabes? Se siente muy incomodo hablar sola.

Él parpadeó un rato y luego asintió reanudando la caminata. Sus piernas son largas, así que dos pasos son cuatro zancadas para la Hyuuga. Su voz ronca llenó la calle callada.

— Menma Uzumaki es el peor tipo en la tierra. —la miró un minuto, serio—. Trata de no acercarte a él… ¿Vale?

— ¿Preocupado, Namikaze? —una sonrisa picarona cruzó el rostro de la Hyuuga, sin embargo sólo consiguió que su cabeza chocara contra el pecho macilento de él. Naruto no estaba bromeando— Vale, vale. No acercarse a Menma Uzumaki.

— Cuéntame de ti —reanudó cuando habían caminado dos cuadras en silencio— Es bueno que sepamos del otro si alguien nos pregunta, no es muy inteligente confundir información.

Hinata colocó la mano bajo el mentón y llevó los ojos al cielo. El anuncio de una lavandería le encandiló.

— Mi comida favorita son los rollos zenzai. Odio los camarones y el cangrejo —recitó como si de un catalogo se tratase— Estudió último año en la secundaria especializada de Konoha. Mi padre vende gallinas. Mi madre es costurera a destiempo. Mi hermana desea algún día ser modelo, espera tu ayuda para cumplir sus sueños. Yo, por mi parte, deseo ser actriz; aunque lo más seguro es que termine estudiando administración en la Universidad de Okinawa. Tengo un primo llamado Neji, le gusta mucho tus carros. Mi mejor amiga se llama Ino, es una rubia que estuvo merodeando la otra vez los camerinos. —Pensó un momento más, ante el rostro confundido de Naruto que no podía retener tanta información en un momento—. Con tal de que te acuerdes de mi nombre y apellido todo estará bien, eso creo…

— Espera… —casi colocó su mano en la cara de la chica. Hinata retrocedió para poder admirar los tostados dedos de su interlocutor—. Mándale toda esa información a mi secretario Lee. No, mejor mañana que la transcriba y me la haga llegar, informárselo.

¿Informárselo? ¿Transcribir? ¿Mandar? La Hyuuga llevó sus manos a la cintura realmente molesta por la actitud prepotente que se despedía de los poros de Naruto. La actitud adorable y encantada por su presencia había sido sustituida por su siempre "funcional" forma de actuar. Tal vez podían ser novios por contrato pero lo mínimo que podía hacer era escucharle.

— No le mandare nada —determinó haciendo que el rubio voltease a verle con el cejo fruncido.

— ¿Cómo?

— No le mandare nada a menos que tú te lo aprendas —ella viró el rostro para que él no notase su sonrojo. Una parte de sí se sentía complacida porque una "estrella" tuviese que aprender sobre su miserable vida.

— ¿Y quién te crees que eres? —interrogó Naruto con normalidad sin intentar ofenderla, más recibió un golpe directo a su pecho.

— ¡Tu novia! —dicha declaración no sólo hizo sonrojar a Hinata que lo había gritado como una idiota en medio de la calle, sino también a Naruto que nunca había escuchado a una chica decir algo así, al menos no tan espontaneo. — Digo… —ella llevó los ojos a sus manos de lana— ¡Simplemente apréndetelo como yo me he aprendido tu perfil!

— Espera… —Namikaze se llevó la mano a la boca para reprimir la sonrisa tonta que se le había formado en el rostro. — ¿Sabes cuantas personas conozco yo diariamente?

Hinata negó inocentemente.

— Exacto. No tienes ni idea. —Puntualizó Naruto recuperando su seriedad—. No pienso aprenderme tu perfil, mándaselo a Lee.

— ¡Debes aprendértelo! —exclamó molestándose.

— No —reiteró.

— ¡Yo me aprendí el tuyo! —Cerró la mano amenazándole con golpearle— ¡Me aprendí cada una de tus excentricidades enumeradas por Iruka! ¡Lo mínimo que te puedes aprender son las cinco líneas de mi vida!

— ¿Para qué? La vida de los campesinos es muy aburrida —el último comentario fue con alevosía. Pudo sentir los pies de Hinata dar una vuelta brusca y oírla irse refunfuñando, incluso amenazaba con quitarse el zapato y devolverse a golpearlo; todo al mismo tiempo. — No te molestes, está bien, hare una excepción con mi campesina favorita.

Los ojos perlados se volvieron a mirarle. Los dos se sonrojaron, aunque realmente el más avergonzado era Naruto.

"_¿Campesina favorita? ¿En serio? ¿Qué mal tienes en la cabeza?",_ se recriminó mientras trataba de no exteriorizar su arrepentimiento. Los pasos que dio para acercarse a ella le dieron el valor posible para formar una sonrisa socarrona el rostro; a cada metro que se acortaba sentía el cuerpo de Hinata temblar. Sonrió e inclinándose hacia su rostro, produciendo no sólo que los ojos de la Hyuuga se abrieran par en par sino también sus labios, susurró confiado:

— ¿Por qué tan nerviosa, Hime Yakuza? —sus labios vibraron muy cerca de los de ella. El aliento a menta le llenó los sentidos e incluso tuvo que parpadear para no llorar de la vergüenza. Él estaba demasiado cerca y aún no se acostumbraba a su cercanía sin hiperventilar. — Siento confundirte con una simple campesina, Hime Yakuza. Espero que no me mandes a la mafia.

— ¡No seas! —pero incluso la exclamación salió amainada, aún podía olfatear su respiración. El vapor de sus cuerpos flotaba empeñando sus mejillas. Él se alejó en el momento en que ella consiguió la valentía para encararle directo a los ojos —cuyo azul brillaba más que nunca, divertido—. Negó a la lejanía mientras subía la cuesta esperando sus pasos:

— Veamos, veamos… —canturrió—. Ya que dices conocer mi perfil —Hinata sintió su mirada por el rabillo del ojo—… ¿Cuál es mi comida favorita?

No lo sabía. Había mentido. Ella se había prometido que no quería saber nada sobre ese ser "ególatra, egoísta y mezquino". Si quería saber sobre él, pero hubiese preferido escucharlo de su voz y no leerlo enumerado con las acotaciones de Iruka. Sintió cierto sinsabor bajo la lengua; inventó y dejó caer la primera tontería que se le vino a la mente.

— Ramen.

Los ojos de Naruto se posaron en los de ella. Hinata incluso tuvo que achicar su cuerpo para no verle a la cara. _"Los mentirosos tenemos patas cortas_", pensó hasta que la voz demandante de él volvió a vibrar.

— ¿Color favorito?

¿La había acertado? Parpadeó perpleja con los labios resecos, parecía que todo el cuerpo de Naruto deseaba escuchar sus respuestas.

— ¿Naranja? —se dejó llevar por la misma corazonada que le invadía el cuerpo. No era un sinsabor bajo la lengua, era realmente Sake.

— ¿Quién de la banda es mi amigo más cercano?

Esa si la había tomado desprevenida. ¿Quién? ¿Quién podría ser de ese grupo de extraños individuos? ¿Quién podía llevarse bien con el demandante Naruto? No sabía, así que prefería bromear:

— Sasuke.

Los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par. ¿Había dicho una locura? Lo sabía. Sasuke seguramente era la personalidad más antagónica al rubio, tal vez ni se llevaban, pero prefería bromearle que seguir diciendo disparates. Vale, lo reconocía. Ella no había leído nada de su perfil.

— ¿Por qué me llamo Naruto?

"_¿Ah? Espera… ¿Y lo de Sasuke? ¡Es cierto! ¿Es cierto…?", _ tembló ante su terrible suerte. ¿Kami-sama la estaba recompenzando? ¿Pero por qué Kami-sama quería que quedase bien con Naruto? Ella no quería quedar bien con él, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo Namikaze. _"No me interesa, Namikaze_", se repitió y buscó la explicación más absurda para su nombre.

— Por la pasta de pescado que se le echa al ramen —exclamó orgullosa de su explicación "ofensiva". _"¿O vamos quién se va a llamar como un ingrediente de comida?"_

— Bien, vale, eres buena en esto —puntualizó Naruto nervioso mientras trataba de buscar una pregunta más difícil.

— Espera… —Hinata parpadeó sin poder creérselo— ¿No debería ser entonces Narutomaki?

La apuntó con los dedos como si la fuese a matar. ¿Era enserio? ¿Narutomaki? Se le escapó un bufido de risa que tuvo que contener rápidamente con la mano; no era muy respetuoso de su parte ir riéndose de los nombres de las personas; sobre todo si ella se llamaba Hinata.

— ¿Qué hay de mi palabra favorita? ¿Cuál es? —sonrió con suficiencia. Nadie más que su grupo y Sakura podrían saber cuál era su palabra favorita; estaba prohibida en la SBS a menos que "la situación lo ameritara" ya que solía cansar a los televidentes.

Hinata se rascó el mentón. Se daba por vencida, no tenía la menor idea. Desde un principio no la había tenido, se había dejado llevar por las corazonadas, aunque sentía que muchas de esas preguntas las había escuchado de Ino o algún desprevenido por los pasillos de la SBS. ¿Sería aru, desu o…? ¿dattebayo? ¿Podía ser esa palabra que siempre se le escurría de los labios?

— Dattebayo —entonó con la voz ciertamente dudosa, aunque era esa la respuesta que se sentía más segura.

Se detuvieron. El largo sobretodo negro de Naruto se movía al son de la brisa helada que venía del norte. Los edificios formaban una hilera de bloques negros cuyos vidrios ahumados reflejaban los cuerpos de los transeúntes y las luces de los coches. Los anuncios iluminaban la calle pobremente, intermitentes en los rostros de los desconocidos. Los ojos de Naruto brillaban opacados por la sombras de los transeúntes sobre su rostro. Hinata podía ver su rostro reflejado sobre el azul cielo de sus pupilas, brillaban con acuosidad. Sus labios se movieron y una suave sonrisa; al fin sincera, apareció en su rostro.

— Vaya. Te he subestimado, Hyuuga.

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que ocurría en aquella calle enajenada. Los labios de Namikaze formaban una sonrisa radiante que le hacía sonrojar la cara entera. ¿Qué le podía hacer tan feliz? ¿Verla sumida a él o simplemente saber que alguien se interesaba en él? Creyó recordar cierta calidez en sus labios pero no supo de donde vino aquel sentimiento. Se llevó los dedos tibios a la boca; la tela rugosa le dio escalofríos.

Naruto no sabía de donde le salían las sonrisas; pero no podía reprimir que aquel momento, en que la brisa soplaba sobre los dos y los cabellos negros de ella describían largas líneas en el aire, le daban un contradictorio sentimiento en el corazón. ¿Cómo se sentía ser amado? No lo sabía. No podía si quiera afirmar si alguno de sus familiares le amaba con sinceridad. ¿Qué podía saber él del romance? ¿Hinata Hyuuga miraría así a aquel profesor del que estaba enamorada? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba al mirarlo, por qué sus ojos tenían ese brillo mojado y por qué su rostro se volteaba lejos de él?

¿Te desagrado, Hinata? Le hubiese gustado preguntar pero la voz de ella lo sacó de su ensoñación. Sus labios rosados se contrajeron para sonar fuertes; su cabello fue arreglado tras la oreja helada y roja. Una cortina de pestanas le ocultaban sus claras pupilas deshonestas.

— Con que dattebayo…—susurró ella llevando sus manos tras la espalda y volteando cómicamente el rostro. Le miró más alejada. Los cabellos amarillos se le mojaban por la nieve pegándose en su perfilado rostro. Tenía una cara infantil. ¿Qué significaba ese sentimiento? Pero le hubiese gustado ser más cercana para poder seguir aquella incomoda conversación—. Dattebayo es una buena palabra.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— No sueles decirla mucho —mintió ella.

— Está prohibida —birló. Hinata ni siquiera asintió, lo había supuesto.

— Ya…

De nuevo el viento sopló entre los dos moviendo el sombrero de Naruto y los cabellos de ella. Hinata mordió sus labios entendiendo un poco al hombre que tenía a su frente. Tal vez no le conocía ni un poco, tal vez no entendía porque era mezquino e infantil; pero si podía entender su hostinación… ¿Ese Naruto que estaba a su frente era el verdadero él? ¿No era Naruto Namikaze el ídolo de Japón una persona falsa? ¿No era su novio también una persona falsa? ¿No podía él mostrarle su verdadero yo; ser el verdadero novio que no era; ser sólo para ella el Naruto Namikaze que se suponía que era? Suspiró. Deseaba poder tener ese privilegio. ¿Aquella chica le conocía? ¿Sakura le conocía? Habló con la voz temblorosa en un acto de valentía.

— ¡Dattebayo! —exclamó a toda voz llamando la atención a más de uno de los andantes. Naruto, que había comenzado a caminar hacía el sector de los teatros, se volteó para verle exclamarle nuevamente: — ¡Dattebayo! ¡Vamos dilo conmigo, se siente muy bien! ¡Dattebayo!

— ¿Ah? —él se perdió momentáneamente entre sus gritos, no entendía que deseaba que hiciera pero parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea.

— ¡Dilo conmigo: Dattebayo! —se acercó a él haciendo porras— Se siente muy bien romper las reglas.

— No. Estamos más a o menos a unos cincuenta kilómetros de la SBS, nadie se enteraría.

— Por eso… —Hinata sonrió divertida y alzó las manos siguiendo con su teatro— ¡Dattebayo! Mientras nadie te vea puedes decir dattebayo cuantas veces quieras, será nuestro secreto —acarició sus labios con inocencia mientras le sonreía. Naruto tembló, aquella sonrisa era sólo para él.

— Datte…—susurró y se detuvo sintiéndose ridículo. — Esto es…

— Vamos inténtalo —un golpecito lo hizo entrar en calor. Por primera vez se sintió en camarería con Hinata; la sonrisa de ella lo estaba invitando a dejar su seriedad a un lado y arriesgarse a sonar tan idiota como había sonado una vez en la secundaria. Aspiró con fuerza.

— ¡Dattebayo! —el grito de Naruto desató una furia de risas entre los dos. Los transeúntes solían intercambiar una que otra mirada extrañada hacia las dos figuras abrigadas paradas a mitad de la calle gritando como dementes. Repitieron la palabra hasta que las carcajadas, la nieve y el dolor de los pulmones no se lo permitió. Hinata se apoyó en sus rodillas para contener el frío que embargaba su esófago. Naruto mientras tanto tuvo que secar su rostro debido a la nieve que caía sobre él. Se observaron por un largo momento con una sonrisa suave en el rostro.

"_Tal vez no seas tan mala persona, Hinata Hyuuga", _pensó y estuvo a punto de entonar cuando escuchó la voz de su pareja levantándose con calma sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Me gustaría saber todo sobre ti, Naruto —el susurró llenó los oídos de los dos. Las pupilas avergonzadas quisieron escapar de la mirada del otro pero sólo lograron seguir viéndose. — Yo… no tengo problemas en conocer al verdadero Naruto Namikaze.

¿Al verdadero Naruto Namikaze? ¿Quién era ese? Naruto creía no conocerlo, o al menos que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Podía ser esa persona para ella? La contempló por un largo momento. Un portón tras ellos chirrió y dejó al aire libre el olor a oxido. La pelinegra se sentía algo cohibida por el contenido de sus palabras… ¿En qué estaba pensando en el momento en que se le ocurrió decir semejante tontería?

Naruto abrió los labios para responder a su murmullo cuando sintió una mano jalarle por la chaqueta. Una sonrisa dudosa le apareció en una cara blanca y cabello rubio. Sorpresa y una risilla contagiosa.

— Naruto… —la voz dulce llamó la atención de Hinata que estaba ensimismada por el movimiento de sus labios—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Los labios de él sustituyeron por completo aquella frase ya planteada por aquel monosílabo que tanto le dolía.

— Shion…

* * *

><p>Este capítulo es tal vez uno de los favoritos que he escrito en todo este fic. Tiene todo lo que he estado planenando en este momento, en mayor o menos cantidad. Tanto el transfondo con la SBS (Que se viene tejiendo). Los problemas de la banda. El nuevo mejor-personaje del mundo Menma Uzumaki (El cual introduzco para placer propio y de Miss Pepinillo). La aparición de Shion. Los sentimientos de los dos personajes (cuya guerra a "amainado") y su nuevo crecimiento como "pareja". Por último tiene un poco sobre la pelea entre los Umino-Uchiha-Hyuuga-Namikaze y, podría agregar, Sabaku.<p>

Me imagino que ya deben tener una idea sobre todo esto, así que sólo preguntare unas cosillas:

¿Qué carrizo se trae Gaara con Matsuri? ¿Y cómo ella va a relacionarse de ahora en adelante con él?

¿Qué pinta Menma Uzumaki con su nuevo trabajo en la SBS y conociendo a la "nueva novia" de Naruto?

¿Cómo será Shion y cómo reaccionara ante Hinata?

¿Por qué Hana Souji era llamada la gran coneja?

¿Qué tiene que ver todo lo hablado por Itachi con la historia que le contaba Hana a Hinata?

¿Qué pinta Lee en todo esto? ¿Una simple victima?

¿Dónde está Neji?

¿Kiba se habrá dado cuenta de que Ino es más apetecible que una Geisha?

Bueno, fueron más preguntas de las que pensé. Espero conseguir muchos comentarios, gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus opiniones en el anterior capitulo; se los agradezco muchísimo. Ultimamente he visto que han bajado los comentarios… ): Si hay algo que crean que deba mejorar, coméntenlo, no se queden callados. EXIGAN SUS DERECHOS y déjenme un comentario, plis.

Sin más que agregar, los quiero mucho y espero que lo disfruten un monton.


	14. Malversación de Fondos I

**Advertencias: **SHOCK/ Violencia/ Ooc (Siempre...)/ Spoilers (?).

Disclaimer: Siempre, por siempre y para siempre Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Malversación de fondos**

* * *

><p><em>"Mire a mi lado y la persona que estaba allí era un desconocido"<em>

* * *

><p>Gaara ordenó los papeles a un lado de la computadora y suspiró cansado. El cuerpo le pesaba en la silla y tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Debía aceptarlo: Le hacía falta una secretaria. El puesto de Matsuri no se podía suplir solo y él era un asco en transmites legales. Sobó su cuello. Todos sus pensamientos eran única y exclusivamente para aquella mujer morocha. Odiaba que le llenase los días con sus memorias.<p>

Creía oír recitar su voz en la parte más honda de su cerebro: _Vete a la mierda, Gaara_. Si todo se hiciera tal cual él lo tenía planeado en algún momento, muy pronto, conseguiría tiempo para estar en Saitama con ella sin que nadie los molestara. Matsuri no conocía a la prensa, él sí. Gaara sabía que era lo conveniente para los dos, pero ella era demasiado terca como para aceptar su razón.

Le había declarado la guerra a Kankuro y también a él. Miró el sobre de dinero que estaba dispuesto a mandárselo por medio de Temari —que tenía más carácter que los dos hermanos y sabía cómo convencer—; pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que todo aquello iba a terminar de la misma forma. Iba a seguir retornándose aquel maldito sobre y siempre iba a cargar con esa maldita culpa.

La puerta sonó una primera vez. Subió la mira y luego de un segundo de silencio la llevó a la ventana que daba hacia el barrio Minato; su camerino tenía una excelente vista. Tragó: ya era de noche y había planeado llamarla en la tarde para resolver el inconveniente con su hermano. La puerta sonó con mayor insistencia, se incorporó en la silla y alzó la voz:

— Pase.

Ni siquiera le prestó mucha atención a la persona que entró. Arregló los papeles derramados en el escritorio y estuvo a punto de encarar a Lee cuando una larga figura "delgada" se colocó frente a su visión. Levantó la mirada y pudo perderse en los ojos marrones de Matsuri que brillaban entre la vergüenza y la valentía. Los labios tensos, el cutis terso y los dedos de las manos tamborileando contra la mesa. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato dudosa:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Sabaku soltó la carpeta de inmediato y se levantó consternado del asiento. No perdió el tiempo. Invitó a Matsuri a sentarse en una de las sillas aledañas y trató de cerciorarse de que fueran las únicas personas dentro del camerino. Todo calmado y ante el silencio de la mujer, acotó molesto— Te dije que no vinieras.

— Lo sé —soltó fácilmente ella sin mirarle directamente, tenía las manos sobre los papeles y el escritorio como si tratara de buscar algo.

— Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hubo un hondo silencio donde ella tragó fuerte todo su orgullo. Sin mirarle a los ojos —porque solía sonrojarse aún cuando le miraba de frente—, murmuró:

— Necesito una carta de recomendación… —al fin tuvo la suficiente valentía para encararle. Los ojos verdes de Gaara temblaban ante las palabras de ella. No agregó más nada, había quedado todo por sentado cuando abrió los labios.

— Pero… ¿Qué? —el pelirojo caminó hacia su figura dejando unos metros de distancia. Las rodillas desnudas de ella brillaban bajo la falda negra sobria. La camisa holgada ocultaba todas sus curvas.

— Ya oíste —entonó ella recuperando su frialdad. Sus ojos se distanciaron para perderse en la ciudad encendida— Necesito una carta para recomendación.

— ¿Para qué? —impuso con sus ojos verdes vibrando desde las alturas. Gaara molesto daba un aspecto terrible. La sonrisa burlona de Matsuri le contestó todas las preocupaciones— ¡Ya habíamos hablado sobre eso!

— No. —ella tranquila tomó su cartera de mano, que le daba un aspecto competente y sobrio—. Tú hablaste sobre eso. Yo soy una mujer independiente y pienso seguir trabajando. No me interesan tus fantasías machistas.

— ¡Matsuri! —el gritó rujió por toda la estancia. Los ojos marrones de ella se abrieron del susto más su cuerpo sólo se alejó indignado por el comportamiento de él— No puedes hacer esto.

— Si no me lo das tú, se lo pienso pedir a Iruka.

Un largo silencio se hizo entre los dos. Gaara quería mutilarla con la mirada pero Matsuri era diestra para huir de sus observaciones culposas. Estuvo dispuesta a levantarse del asiento cuando Sabaku rodeó el escritorio para tomar el bolígrafo.

— Maldita —masculló sin poder contenerse. Se sentía vibrante de rabia contenida. ¿Cómo podía exactamente ella estar haciéndole eso? ¡No entendía todos los problemas que tenía con la SBS y con su familia para aunarse ella al paquete!

El corazón de la joven crujió por las palabras, incluso hubo un momento en que sus ojos se fueron al suelo resentidos. Sabía que de ahora en adelante él la iba a odiar, pero por primera vez iba a velar por ella. No quería seguir siendo herida en una relación de ese tipo, además no sólo estaba pensando egoístamente: Ella bien sabía que lo que habían hecho iba a traer represarías en su carrera.

"_Es mejor dejarlo así",_ pensó en el momento en el que él anotaba su nombre en la agenda. Se miraron por última instancia y allí fue cuando ella tuvo la fuerza para decir aquellas últimas palabras que tanto le pesaban, le dolía el pecho y creía que su voz se iba a cortar a medio camino delatándola.

— Tampoco te quiero en mi vida, Gaara —sentenció—. Pienso pagarte el apartamento apenas comience a trabajar. Creo que es lo mejor, tanto para ti como para nosotros. No tendrás tiempo para invertir en Saitama —agregó sintiendo que el nudo en la garganta la estrangulaba. No quería decir eso pero sabía que era lo "correcto"—. Lo mejor es que él no sepa nada. Quiero que viva una vida ordinaria y obviamente tú no puedes darle esa cualidad. No tengo problemas en hacer el trabajo sola, después de todo tengo la ayuda de mi familia. Así que no te preocupes. Hagamos cómo si nunca nos conocimos… ¿Vale?

Nunca lo había visto así. Sabaku no conseguía palabra alguna para sus labios resecos. Sus parpados se habían abierto y sus pupilas temblaban húmedas a lo que decía. Estuvo dispuesto a interrumpirla varias veces pero el llanto —el simple hecho de saber que realmente estaba ocurriendo— lo detuvo. Sus manos crujieron contra los papeles arrugándolos. Matsuri siguió sus movimientos con cierta extrañez. Gaara no era del tipo de persona que se guardara sus palabras, por muy cínicas que fueran. Sus dientes golpearon entre sí. Su expresión de dolor la dejo pasmada. Susurró:

— No me puedes hacer esto, Matsuri…—sus voz fue sólo un hilo que escucharon los dos. Ella tuvo que contener la respiración.

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba de piedra. Si tuviese la oportunidad de escapar de aquel lugar y no volver más, lo hubiese hecho. Se quedó atrás del cuerpo estático de Naruto que no hacía más que observar la grácil figura que los recibía a las puertas del teatro. El cabello rubio de ella brillaba bajó la oscuridad de la noche, siendo acariciado por la brisa. Sus ojos claros amables los miraban sucesivamente y su sonrisa adornaba elegantemente el rostro llenó de facciones hermosas. Hinata podía jurar que era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, incluso rivalizaba aquella elegancia con el porte de Sakura. Sintió que todo el aire se le iba del pecho: ¿Shion? ¿Esa es la mujer que amaba Naruto?<p>

Trastabilló para atrás con la mirada en el suelo mientras oía el pasar de los carros tras su espalda. Sintió la mirada de la chica sobre su persona y quiso huir con mayor fuerza. Era una tonta al pensar que podía acercarse a Naruto. ¿Para qué él se acercaría a alguien como ella si tenía a una belleza como Shion a su lado? Bufó. Ni en el más remoto de sus sueños Namikaze iba a voltear a verle.

— Tú… —la mano grácil de ella la apuntó haciéndola no sólo sonrojarse, sino también saltar en el mismo sitio— ¡Tú debes ser Hinata Hyuuga! —miró sucesiva a Naruto que parecía estar viendo un fantasma—. ¿Paseando con tu novia por Koto y no pensabas presentarme? ¡Qué egoísta!

Las palabras rebotaron en el silencio. La pelinegra sin encontrar que decir se conformó con pasar los ojos sucesivamente en aquellas dos figuras brillantes. Sus cabellos rubios destacan entre todas las cabezas de cabellos negros. Sus ojos claros hacían juego y una sonrisa simpática adornó el rostro de Naruto, despertando. Salió de su ensoñación y llevándose la mano tras la nuca; respondió:

— Cómo eres una persona tan ocupada…—susurró divertido buscando molestarla. Shion rodeó los ojos y le dio un puntapié que no sólo hizo que Naruto se quejara del dolor, sino también desprendió una risa de su hermoso rostro tostado. Ella tenía una carcajada fresca y hermosa.

Por primera vez Hyuuga no conseguía al menos una palabra de presentación. Al menos una forma hipócrita, nada. Sentía que la realidad la había golpeado de frente. Verlo a él y ella riéndose con normalidad frente a su cara —frente a su cara de "novia" — le hacía doler el pecho. Sabía que todo entre ellos dos era una farsa, pero hoy era más real. Se removió con incomodidad observando con rapidez su ropa. Estaba toda esponjada y amorfa, ni siquiera los colores combinaban. Era un fracaso de pareja, seguro Shion pensaba lo mismo. ¿Si era tan perfecta por qué no simplemente se lo robaba de una buena vez?

"_¡Te lo dejo, Shion!",_ pensó mientras hundía todo su cuerpo en los hombros. Escuchó la voz vibrante de ella llamándola indirectamente:

— ¿Es algo callada, no? —se agachó para poder divisar el rostro escondido de la pelinegra que se exaltó al conseguir directamente sus ojos claros divertidos. Naruto miró por un momento a la cambiada Hinata, que hace un minuto estaba gritando en plena calle. Bufó. Ojala fuese callada.

— Ojala fuese callada…— se le escapó llamando la atención de la dos mujeres. Enmendó el error sonriendo con facilidad. Shion le recriminó.

— ¡Pareces un pésimo novio Naruto…! —La chica miró directo a Hinata que tembló de nuevo y le sonrió con amistoso cariño — ¿Es un mal novio, no, Hinata-chan? ¡Es un bruto! ¿No?

Los labios rojos de ella se abrieron llamando la atención de los dos interlocutores. Naruto sentía cierta diversión al verla tan cohibida, sin ninguna de sus palabras cuchilleras bajo la lengua, pero también se sentía confundido ante el extraño comportamiento de la Hyuuga. ¿Por qué quedarse callada?

Hinata tragó hondo y removió todo su ser para decir algo sin siquiera pensarlo, lo que soltó la dejó perpleja.

— Eres hermosa.

¿Era enserio? ¿Cómo podía haber dicho eso a una persona que recién conocía? ¡A su rival…! ¿A su rival? Bueno, técnicamente lo eran. Se crispó tratando de mirar a cualquier lado que no fuesen aquellas dos figuras. La risa de la chica le hizo volver los ojos, estaba totalmente sonrojada y quiso remendar su error pidiendo disculpas. La sonrisa clara de Shion la desencajó.

— Gracias —una de sus manos le acarició el cabello de manera maternal—. Naruto también tiene mucha suerte. —Lo golpeó en las costillas, picándole el ojo— Kiba y yo teníamos razón… ¿No? La belleza japonesa es impresionante… ¿No?

La Hyuuga se retiró con pasos discretos de su conversación colocándose al borde de la acera. Podía oír el motor de los carros ronronear tras de sí y el calor del tubo de escape calentarle las pantorrillas. Los vio reír y burlarse del otro con normalidad, aunque no quería escuchar su voz estuvo obligada a prestar atención a varias frases sueltas:

— Tú también has estado ocupado —puntualizó Shion— Ahora que tienes novia eres todo un hombre… ¿No?

— Ya deja de burlarte —le recriminó.

— Hablo seriamente —el cabello de ella se movía frente a su rostro—. ¿Cómo están todos?

— Bien.

— ¿Sakura?

— Está bien, eso creo.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Miró un momento a Hinata que tenía los ojos incomodos hacia la bajada de la calle, sobre las luces de los carros.

— ¿Cómo están las practicas? —interrogó Naruto luego del silencio prestándole única atención a ella.

— Bien. Mabuchi me ha ayudado mucho a incorporarme… —le sonrió cálida—. La próxima semana tendremos una presentación; puedes traer a Hyuuga-san y disfrutar del ballet —llamó con la voz a la novia— ¿Te gusta el ballet?

Ella asintió aún cortada. Le sonrió radiante y dando un golpe a su otra mano cerró con un sonido gutural parecido al "yoshi".

— Entonces el viernes a las diez de la noche… —lo indicó mientras se alejaba por la calle de bajada, más luego de unos cuantos pasos se le acercó con rapidez y tocó su frente— Y descansa un poco, estás ojeroso.

El simple contacto produjo un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de Naruto, ni siquiera tuvo palabras para detener el amistoso tacto de Shion que no venía cargada de ninguna malicia. Le sonrió con gracia y miró a Hyuuga una última vez, encantada de su timidez.

— ¿Lo cuidas, vale? —se rió—. Es algo testarudo, pero si le preparan un buen ramen y lo ponen a ver televisión se queda tranquilo.

Hinata asintió como una tonta. _"Como si no hubiese sabido eso desde el principio", _se recriminó al verla bajar tranquila por la calle que empezaba a humedecerse por la nieve derretida. Volteó el rostro para no encontrarse con Naruto; se había comportado como una idiota y sentía crecer en las viseras cierta molestia.

Shion era simpática y amable, pero aquella amabilidad —no sabía porqué— le resultaba molesta. Suspiró: se estaba dejando llevar por la vergüenza. Le molestaba en cierta parte descubrir que había tenido razón desde un principio: Ella le conocía muy bien y le quería también. ¿Entonces… qué hacía supliendo su puesto? No sabía. No quería seguir robándole tiempo al corazón de dos personas.

Bufó y subió la calle en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos. Naruto le siguió con la mirada, observando su delgada figura escalar con cansancio y molestia cada uno de los pasos de la hondonada. Caminaron en silencio, él con la mirada pegada en su cuello relleno de la bufanda verde descolorida y sus pasos dudosos. Hinata no quería siquiera verle la cara. Se arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho anteriormente, incluso estaba arrepentida de sus sentimientos. ¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza al nacer simpatía por él? Podía llevarse bien con Namikaze, ya que estaban comprometidos legalmente, pero eso no le daba potestad de sentirse ligada a él.

Shion era perfecta, aunque tratara de buscarle un error encajaba con horrenda perfección al lado de Naruto. Aunque doliese ella era la novia de ficción, era la otra. Shion, y sus sentimientos, eran reales. ¿Pero por qué dolía? Estaba decepcionada de sí misma, los sentimientos que aguardaban en su corazón eran confusos. No le gustaba Namikaze, pero quería ser una amiga cercana de él, quería comprenderlo y había pensando en llegar hacerlo. Por más que lo intentara seguiría siendo una fantasía, había alguien más importante para Naruto tanto en la ficción como en la realidad.

El verdadero Naruto ya era de alguien y ella no tenía más nada que hacer. Se sonrió ante aquella idea sintiendo el pecho menos oprimido. No tenía porque preocuparse, no había porque desarrollar sentimientos distintos a los de una amistad superficial entre los dos. Sólo pasarían tiempo de caridad juntos, sólo estaban trabajando. No había que mezclar las cosas y mucho menos crearse falsos conceptos. Incluso podía ayudarle a conseguir algo de felicidad en aquella bella mujer.

Sí, era bella y parecía también quererle.

Comentó a gran voz, mirándole desde la lejanía. Namikaze notó el cambio de sus facciones y formas, mas no quiso indagar. Se sintió incomodo con aquella nueva Hinata. Lo estaba empujando lejos de ella.

— Sabes que se le dice Narutomaki a la pasta de pescado por el torbellino que forma al prensarla…— su voz vibró con cierta felicidad. Rió haciéndolo sonreír, pero siguió doliendo—. Es igual al torbellino que se encuentra en el mar de Naruto.

— No, no lo sabía —le alcanzó el paso—. Entonces… —dudó un poco en decir eso, pero se arriesgó a sentirse en confianza con ella de nuevo— Mi padre y yo tenemos nombres de direcciones.

— ¿Ah? —ella parpadeó impresionada. No pensaba que él fuese a sacar el tema de su padre.

— Minato, mi padre se llamaba Minato.

La risa de ella le llamó la atención. Hinata no ocultaba las carcajadas que le producían la extraña coincidencia.

— Siempre voy al mercado de Minato con mi madre todos los fines de semana… —rió de nuevo—. Se encuentra buen Narutomaki.

Naruto carcajeó un rato hasta que recordó las palabras de ella, aquella noche en su carro a media luz.

— ¿Harías para mí Ramen? —preguntó sin mirarla con la voz apagada. La Hyuuga parpadeó impresionada por la simpleza de su petición. Él se precipitó en su silencio y la juzgó con la voz y los ojos—. Me lo prometiste la otra vez.

— ¿Con Narutomaki? —una suave sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

— Y cerdo.

— ¡El cerdo es caro! —se quejó frunciendo el cejo haciendo que él se riese.

— Bien, bien —canturrió—. Con gallina, con rollos de huevo, con algo que tengan en su "fabrica".

Hinata rió callada y sonrió para sí misma. No tenía porque estar celosa de la cercanía de Shion con Naruto; era normal que la chica que amaba fuese cercana a él. Ella podía también ser una buena amiga de Namikaze; podían incluso empezar a llevarse bien. Eso era lo que quería, poder ayudar a ese rubio hiperactivo y terco. Que fuese menos cínico, que fuese más abierto, que se sintiera bien con ella. No hacía falta otro sentimiento más que ese.

— ¿Quieres venir mañana a mi casa a comer Ramen? —Naruto parpadeó ante su petición—. Mi madre estará encantada, también Hanabi.

— ¿Tú crees? —sonó dudoso y esa inseguridad lo hizo verse adorable. Ella asintió calmada mientras veía al final la gran torre de la SBS. La luz que desprendían las oficinas y el letrero indicativo iluminaba toda la calle comiéndose los negocios adyacentes. Los postes de luz blanca hacían brillar la plaza ejecutiva con sus miles de escalinatas hacía la puerta principal. La calle empezaba a abandonarse.

— Sí. —Agregó divertida— Si te dicen algo sobre la lavadora o cursos de modelaje, sólo ignóralas.

¿Lavadora? ¿Gallina? ¿Modelaje? Que tantas cosas tenían los Hyuugas en la mente. Naruto frunció el cejo sin creer un poco las palabras de su acompañante. Hinata tenía un suave sonrojo en las mejillas, parecía haber abandonado sus intenciones de alejarle. Sonrió. Le gustaba más esa persona cálida y simpática. Había juzgado mal a "Hime Yakuza", tal vez fuese sólo una chica japonesa común. Tal vez… No, ella no era común. Ella era Hinata Hyuuga.

La pelinegra terminó bromeando cuando se fueron acercando al edificio ejecutivo. Quería también enmendar —aunque fuese un poco— su mutismo cuando Shion estuvo presente. Quería dejar en claro que ella "no la afectaba", aunque a fin de cuentas era mentira. Se iba a esforzar para llevarse bien con la rubia; y si podía hacerle entender los sentimientos de Namikaze —aún si él no quería que ella se entrometiese—; lo haría. Pensó que la felicidad de los dos la haría, de alguna u otra manera, feliz.

— Shion-san es muy linda…—susurró viéndole de reojo. Naruto se tensó, no tuvo siquiera el valor de mirarle— ¿Cuál es su apellido?

— Umichiya.

— Umichiya-san —asintió—. Es un buen apellido. ¿Qué hace?

— ¿Importa acaso? —por primera vez su voz no sonó a la defensiva. Hinata negó por un instante y agregó:

— Curiosidad.

— Es bailarina.

— ¿Te gustan las elásticas? —se mofó haciendo no sólo que Namikaze se sonrojara hasta la coronilla, sino también que la fulminara con la mirada.

— Y a ti los viejos verdes.

— ¡Oye! —se detuvo para verle directo a los ojos, Él no pensaba retirar lo dicho. Suspiró dejando salir una estela de aire caliente. Parpadeó un rato sin conseguir que él dijese algo más. Se arrepintió— Vale, no me burlo más.

— Tregua —le extendió la mano. Ella la vio por un minuto sin poder creerse que aquel gesto viniese del Namikaze que hacía una semana atrás le había declarado la guerra. Lo miró un minuto más para comprobar que no estaba bromeando y se abalanzó a aceptar sus modales.

— ¡Tregua! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa recorriéndole todo el rostro, dicho gesto produjo un espasmo en el rostro de Naruto que devino en una sonrisa incontrolable. Hyuuga podía ser también adorable.

El flash de una cámara los despertó. Viraron los ojos y se encontraron con un grupo de periodistas que los habían estado esperando en la escalinata de la SBS. Eran 10 en total; algunos con grabadoras y otros incluso con cámaras. Hinata tembló. Naruto fue más cuidadoso, el agarrón de mano se convirtió en un abrazo. Protegió con su cuerpo el de ella mientras se abría paso por la multitud hasta llegar a las escaleras. Todos los presentes se atravesaban con hipócritas sonrisas y estrictos modales.

— ¡Namikaze-san! ¡Un minuto para Tokyo TV, Namikaze-san! —gritaba una mujer entaconada al lado de Hinata. Los flashs y los lentes de las cámaras de videos los apuntaba como ojos expectantes. Todas las periodistas llevaban lisas faldas negras que brillaban en aquella noche debido a las luces blancas de los reflectores. Hinata no sabía qué hacer, más bien había quedado bastante "tocada" desde la última vez que un grupo reporteril la había abordado en la calle.

— ¡Que lindos! ¡Todos lovely-dovely! ¡Una foto para Aisaka diarios! —Pedía otra mujer que insistía jalando del sobretodo de Naruto— ¡Una foto de su hermosa novia, chico naranja!

Naruto odiaba a la prensa pero sabía burlarse con facilidad. Hinata se sentía abrazada por su pecho que chocaba con renuencia contra su espalda. Sus manos varoniles le tapaba de los cuerpos que chocaban contra ellos y su hombros le invitaban a caminar con él. Se sentía protegida, y no le importaba si sólo se tratase de un "acto" para verse como novios, al menos no sentía a aquellos buitres atacarle. Un "lo siento" o "estamos apurados" le bastaba a Namikaze para abrirse paso. Estuvieron a punto de llegar a la escalinata cuando la figura alta y prepotente de Fukushina Entretenimeinto se le atravesó.

Hinata tuvo que alzar el rostro. Se detuvieron. El hombre vestía traje de marca bien planchado. Sus ojos claros combinaban con el cabello hacía atrás engominado. Tenía aire de "divo" y su mirada de águila lo hacía terriblemente masculino; casi aterrador. Su sonrisa tensa en el rostro se agrandó al hablar:

— Namikaze-san —él se tensó y detuvo a su frente tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para escapar—. Sólo serán dos preguntas, no tomara mucho tiempo.

Naruto volteó el rostro hacía el grupo reporteril que le esperaba ansioso su afirmación. Suspiró y ayudando a Hinata a no quedar tan cerca del lente de la cámara, asintió con cierta duda. El hombre sonrió suficiente, carraspeó y le hizo señas a su camarógrafo. El resto de los reporteros se cuadraron para poder oírles con atención.

— Primero que nada —empezó el hombre cuya voz sonaba como de locutor. Hinata se removió en los brazos de Naruto, mas este no la dejo escapar. Sus dedos se agarraron a la suave lana que recogía sus flacos hombros. Miró hacía él, tenía su cuello muy cerca de la nariz. El rubio estaba impasible esperando cualquier cosa—, quisiera preguntarle que comentarios tiene sobre las fotos que salieron esta mañana sobre los dos… ¿Tiene algo que agregar sobre aquella cena?

El cuerpo de él se tensó aunque sólo una sonrisa adorno su rostro, bajó la mirada como si fuese una respuesta fácil de responder si la miraba a ella. Hinata estaba confundida, así que le huyo a los ojos de él y se encontró, mientras tanto, con los de los reporteros que alzaban distintos papeles hacia su persona. Mostraba las "pruebas" de la escena que mencionaba el periodista para "refresca la memoria". Al principio no pudo identificar más que una cabellera rubia, hasta que la figura borrosa se convirtió en dos personas besándose.

¡Eran ellos! Era ella y Naruto besándose en algún lugar que le parecía conocido, incluso creyó haber visto como fondo su casa de techos de bambú. Tembló. No recordaba cuando aquello había sucedido, pero por la foto parecía haberlo disfrutado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios abrazados por el otro, incluso parecía estar agarrando los hombros de Naruto para que no se escapara de aquel contacto.

¿En qué momento lo había besado así? Sólo recordaba aquel fatídico rose de labios. Viró los ojos molestos hacia la altura de su "novio", pero sólo consiguió su maciliento pecho en el sobretodo negro. Titiritó de rabia. ¿Cómo había podido confiar en él? ¿Cómo podía haberse aprovechado de ella? ¡Por qué si no recordaba aquel beso sólo podía ser de aquella cena que había terminado borracha! Bulló apretando sus manos sobre la piel de él, tratando de hacerle daño.

Quería gritarle bastardo. Quería preguntarle mil veces por qué lo había hecho, pero no hubo tiempo. Estaban frente a las cámaras y todos creían que era muy normal que un novio besase a su amada como despedida. Era romántico y a la prensa le encantaba; sólo querían sacarle el jugo a alguna cursilería. Iban a tener una seria conversación sobre ese tema. Naruto no le miraba, le huía a sus ojos y a sus intentos con las manos de llamar su atención. Él sólo sonreía y abría los labios dispuesto a contestar.

"_Lo voy a matar. No va a vivir para contar esta…",_ pensó cuando le vio las intenciones de decir algo. Seguro la había besado para conseguir popularidad; sabía que ella no iba a consentir sobria y la uso ebria para que alguien les tomase una foto. Entonces… ¿Eso era lo que le había ocultado en la mañana cuando lo pasaban por las noticias? ¿Eso era lo que no deseaba que viera? ¿Qué había besado a la "hime yakuza", a la simple campesina, a su novia falsa? Sentía ganas de llorar y de mandarlo a la mierda. ¡Era un bastardo!

— No tengo más nada que agregar —sonrió a las cámaras—. Siempre somos así cuando nos despedimos.

"_Mentiroso"._ Su pecho se estrujó. Quiso soltarse de su agarre pero fue imposible, ni siquiera los periodistas apuntaban sus lentes a ella. Era sólo un adorno. Exacto, ella se había rebajado a un adorno de un artista famoso. No era más Hinata Hyuuga: era simplemente la novia de Naruto Namikaze. Bufó dejando escapar toda la felicidad que se había guardado para sí. No quería acercarse a ese chico, no a alguien que la usaba para besarle y ganar popularidad. Sus manos, sin embargo, abrazando su hombro parecían acariciar la piel desde la tela. ¿La estaba consolando? ¿La quería a su lado? No lo sabía, no entendía a Naruto.

No lo entendía, aunque hubiese dado lo que fuese por saber que estaba pensando.

Hubo algunas risas por el comentario de Naruto y otros tantos sólo exclamaron 'ohh'; como si nunca antes hubiesen escuchado algo parecido. Ella siempre ocultó su rostro decepcionado, esperaba escuchar la segunda pregunta y escapar de allí. No, ella le iba a encarar e iba a dejar las cosas muy claras entre los dos.

— Otra pregunta… ¿Qué hay sobre las declaraciones del diario Tohuek Kou? —Preguntó el hombre leyendo el papel y luego mirando sinceramente a Naruto, directo a los ojos—. ¿Qué piensa sobre esta publicación?

— No tengo la menor idea de que ha publicado el diario Tohuek…—dictaminó a punto de retirarse del lugar, se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia y cuando jaló a Hinata para salir del lugar oyó la voz de otro periodista. Impertinente, trastabilló con los cables y su voz rechinó en el silencio de la noche.

Leyó con sus lentes humedecidos y su tembleque. Ni siquiera podía ver a la pareja al rostro:

— Minato Namikaze, padre del ídolo de Japón, demandado por malversación de fondos, tráfico de influencias, asociación para delinquir y violencia domestica —su voz tembló como una serpiente—.

Hinata abrió los ojos atónita, no sólo era la obvia "mala intención" del diario, sino también el cinismo de leer aquel titular a toda voz. Miró hacia Naruto que estaba petrificado en aquel sitio. Pálido, tembloroso y con un sudor perlino que le empezaba a bañar todo el rostro. Se sintió mal por él. No sabía nada sobre Minato Namikaze así que no podía culpar al diario por "colocar mentiras"; sabía que Naruto no lo mencionaba con frecuencia y su relación antes de la muerte era terrible. ¿Pero tanto como para reseñar algo de ese tipo sin que le doliese? ¿Cómo podía mencionar a alguien muerto con tanta ligereza? ¿Qué se ganaba recordando algo que ya estaba enterrado?

Todo estaba hecho para dañarle. Lo sabía. Eran unos bastardos, por un momento los sentimientos que habían renacido en su pecho cuando descubrió el encubrimiento del beso, desaparecieron. Naruto abrió la boca débil:

— Yo… —susurró sin poder decir algo más.

— ¿Son ciertas todas estas acusaciones, Naruto-san? —preguntó una mujer con libreta en mano.

— ¿Es verdadero que su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, demandó a su padre por violencia domestica?

Hinata colocó un pie al frente sin poder creer el poco de remordimiento que les producía a esos tipejos preguntar cosas tan inescrupulosas. Sentía las manos de Namikaze débiles, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar.

La última pregunta la superó.

— ¿Es verdad que su padre le golpeaba cuando era niño?

Empujó a un Naruto que no podía más consigo mismo hacia las escalinatas. Lo jaló como más pudo y corrió con sus piernas temblándole de rabia e impotencia. Sentía el cuerpo de él liviano, a punto de desvanecerse. Las puertas viceladas se abrieron. Alfa estaba dormitando a un lado de ellos cuando aparecieron, se levantó de inmediato al ver a su "jefe" entrar semi-desmayado.

— ¡Alfa, las puertas! —gritó Hinata llevando a Naruto a un rincón. Tenía aún los ojos en la nada y el cuerpo suave. Se movía por inercia y ni siquiera reaccionaba al ruido de las puertas siendo cerradas. Los pasos torpes del guardaespaldas llenaron toda la estancia. Se paró al lado de la figura pequeña de ella que trataba de despertarle: — ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto-kun!

Le hamaqueó. El único golpe de la cabeza contra el muro lo hizo parpadear y mirarla directo al rostro. Hyuuga tenía los ojos preocupados y el rostro empalidecido; un vapor parduzco le había cubierto los labios por el miedo y la rabia. Él sentía que se le había bajado la tensión; podía caerse al suelo y dejarse allí toda la vida. Barboteó mientras movía la cabeza a cualquier dirección. Ella le retuvo el rostro e hizo que él no pudiese escapar de su inquisidora vista. Namikaze se sintió desprotegido; como un bebe. Se veía ridículo y aun así ella permanecía a su lado. ¿Quién era ella…?

Los ojos de los dos se encontraron sinceros. Ella olvidó todos sus rencores, sólo le importaba que él volviese a ser el mismo. Que el Naruto cínico mirase a esos reporteros como si no le interesara lo que dijesen. _"No tiene porque interesarte. Tú eres tú."_

— Naruto-kun —su voz sonó seria, sus ojos temblaron y se humedecieron—. No tiene porque afectarte lo que ellos digan —sus manos se deslizaron por su rostro frío. Naruto fue relajando la expresión de ausencia. Recorrió la cara clara de ella. ¿Qué había pasado hoy que se veía tan brillante? ¿Qué había ocurrido entre los dos para que ella lo ayudase tanto? ¿Por qué se veía tan especial…? — ¡Son unas malditas sanguijuelas!

Aquella declaración le sacó una carcajada de la nada. Alfa y Hinata tuvieron que retroceder por la espontaneidad de la risa. Se miraron, más la sonrisa que tenía el guardaespaldas animó un tanto a la pelinegra. Estaba preocupada por él, pero parecía sólo necesitar un buen apretón. ¿Un buen abrazo? Ella no sabía abrazar a la gente, sólo quería decir lo que pensaba.

— Tú eres fuerte —terminó por sentenciar llamando la atención de él que subió la mirada. —. No te dejes vencer por gente débil. ¿Namikaze nunca se rinde, no? Es muy terco para rendirse.

— Que sabes tú…— susurró canturreado mientras se incorporaba y rascaba la nuca. Nunca hubiese pensando que esa "hime yakuza" que tanto resentimiento le había causado, terminaría subiéndole el ánimo. La miró por el rabillo del ojo cuando murmuró sonriente:

— Sólo describo al Naruto Namikaze que me ha hecho la vida cuadritos.

¿La vida cuadritos? En ese momento sólo quería abrazarla y no dejarla ir. Miró a través de la ventana la acumulación de periodistas que habían comenzado a llegar debido a la declaración televisada. Aguardaban en la fría noche que se les abriese las puertas. Que saliera para tenderle una emboscada. Se veían tan miserables mendigando a las puertas azul verdosas que no miraban a ningún lado; viendo únicamente su reflejo en ellas. Regresó su mirada —calmado, aunque entristecido— y se encontró con el rostro compungido de ella. ¿Le había estado mirando todo ese momento? ¿Había descubierto sus pensamientos? Por la forma en que sus pestañas caían sobre la parte baja de sus ojos, parecía que sí. ¿Cómo se habían enterado de eso? ¿Cómo podía exactamente en ese momento explotar algo así? ¿Por qué a él? Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza y también muchos recuerdos.

Hubiese querido en ese mismo instante cambiar todo su pasado. Hubiese querido tener otro padre. Se arrepintió y caminó hacia el ascensor. Ella le siguió en silencio. Algo en sus ojos no había podido ser consolado; algo en él seguía dudando.

¿Qué deseaba Naruto? ¿Borrar su pasado? Eso era imposible. Negó cuando entraron en silencio a la cabina solitaria. No sabía por qué le seguía, pero quería verle llegar entero hasta el camerino —o a donde fuese que quería llegar—. ¿Se sentiría mejor estando al lado de uno de sus amigos? ¿Se sentiría mejor estando al lado de Shion?

— ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que te venga a recoger? —preguntó con media voz. Él la miró sin entender a que venían aquellas palabras. Negó lentamente.

— Estoy bien.

Las puertas se abrieron y el primero en bajarse fue él. Le siguió en silencio bajo el pasillo iluminado por largas luces blancas enrejadas. Las paredes blancas hacían sombras con sus cuerpos y la alfombra amortiguaba sus pies arrastrados. El silencio llenaba las estancias. Llegaron a un salón circular donde se encontraban la mayoría de las oficinas y camerinos. Las paredes grises y la máquina expendedora de Coca-cola decoraba toda la estancia de muebles oscuros. Naruto se detuvo sin saber porque había caminado hasta los camerinos de Gaara, Sasuke y Kiba. Él suyo estaba al otro lado; en el exclusivo pasillo que daba hacia el parque y la salida de emergencia.

Se lanzó en uno de los pufes sin mirarla. Sintió su liviano peso a su lado, se sentía algo consolado por su presencia, aunque fuese invasiva. Ella no se atrevía a abrir sus labios de nuevo; no sentía que tuviese las palabras suficientes para consolarle. Le miró por el rabillo. Parecía estar pensando en algo y a la vez en nada. ¿Qué idea habría tenido Hyuuga de él? ¿De su familia, de su padre? ¿Habría sido ridículo para ella escuchar todo aquello? Seguro sentía lastima. Odiaba la lástima.

— Te puedes ir —farfulló empezando a sacar uno de sus cigarros. Ella lo tomó y lo botó lejos de los dos, ante los ojos atónitos de él— ¿Pero qué mierda haces?

— Fumar no va a hacer las cosas distintas —determinó ella desafiándolo. El silencio entre los dos dolió—. Tal vez no sé nada de ti, pero si quieres hablar estoy dispuesta a escucharte.

— No hay nada que decir —se empeñó en sacar otro cigarro y la burló cuando estuvo dispuesta a quitarle el segundo. Lo prendió y dio una larga bocanada—. No vuelvas a hacer eso, Hyuuga.

¿Hyuuga? Ni siquiera se avocaba a cabrearla, simplemente quería que desapareciera. ¿Le molestaba tanto su presencia? Se levantó esperando que él dijese algo, mas sólo recibió una lánguida mirada de desinterés. Namikaze quería que se fuese, aún si la soledad se sentía aún peor. La ciudad oscurecía cada vez más, pronto el metro sería cerrado y no tendría como volver a Ashima. No quería que le siguiese viendo a aquel lamentable estado.

— De verdad que hay gente que no se deja ayudar… —bufó ella desde lo bajo queriéndose ir, pero algo la mantenía allí estancada. Ni una mirada, seguía fumando con los ojos pegados en el gran ventanal. Las puertas de los camerinos permanecían cerradas: Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha y Gaara Sabaku, se leía en plaquillas doradas. ¿Quería hablar con ellos? Lo miró por otro minuto; como el humo subía por su rostro—. No sé qué hacer, de verdad, no sé que puedo decirte.

— No digas nada —determinó sonando frío.

— ¡Me preocupa no decir nada! —Gritó ella sintiéndose impotente—. La verdad tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte… —él la miró por un minuto—, tengo muchas cosas que decirte también… —sus labios temblaron junto con su voz—, pero no sé si sea una buena idea.

— Ya… —susurró sintiéndose culpable por llevarla al punto del llanto—. No importa, de verdad, no lo necesito. Todo eso ocurrió hace mucho.

— ¿Y está bien dejarlo así?

Afirmó lentamente.

— ¿Está bien si te digo que nada pasara? ¿Eso quieres escuchar de ellos, no? —preguntó refiriéndose a sus amigos. Naruto la miró a medio poder. Ella lo había notado… ¿No? ¿Se veía miserablemente sólo? — No pasara nada, Naruto. Ellos no deben saber nada de ti.

— Tú tampoco.

Había dado en el blanco. Ella bajó la mirada y suspiró. Él no se dejaba ayudar. Encogió sus hombros dándose por vencida. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a largarse de aquel lugar donde "no la necesitaban". La última mirada de él con la cabeza arrepentida sobre las manos, la hizo devolverse de un solo salto. Lo golpeó. Un duro puntapié contra sus tobillos. Un chillido. Las miradas de los dos se encontraron: Hinata molesta, Naruto sin comprender nada.

— Eres un imbécil —determinó—. ¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil! Trato de ayudarte y prefieres quedarte lamentándote de cosas que ya no puedes cambiar. No puedes mostrarte débil delante de ellos. Eres fuerte y cuando lo digo realmente pienso en eso —un momento de silencio se hizo entre los dos. El sonrió un tanto consiguiendo un poco de consuelo en sus palabras. El dolor volvió como una punzada, se molestó.

— ¿Y por qué el golpe, ah? —se quejó masajeando la zona.

— ¡Por besarme sin pedir permiso! —bufó produciendo un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo de Naruto. Lo había olvidado, que ella había descubierto aquel "percance". Sonrió temeroso y se encogió de los hombros. —. También por ignorar mis ayudas, debería darte dos golpes —alzó la pierna para golpearle pero se detuvo en medio camino cuando el saltó de la silla y se alejó a la carrera de ella.

— ¡Vale, vale! —respiró con dificultad hasta llegar a la pared, allí levantó las manos y procuró susurrar—. Lo único que me puede consolar es comida… ¿Crees que tu madre me de ramen a esta hora?

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron con divertimento, estuvo a punto de reír si no fuese porque hace unos minutos él había rechazado su ayuda de cualquier forma. Negó llevándose las manos a las caderas y reprimiendo la sonrisa, contestó:

— Si le digo que Naruto Namikaze la va a visitar haría pato laqueado con una gallina —la carcajada de Naruto la llenó de vida. Parecía divertirse de nuevo, aquel chico sombrío que presenció hacia unos minutos había muerto. ¿Qué era lo que le pesaba tanto? No quería volver a preguntar y deprimirle, pero seguía sintiendo la necesidad de querer conocerle mejor.

Abrió la boca para agregar algo más pero el golpe de una puerta los despertó de la ensoñación. Una forcejeó parecía provenir de alguno de los camerinos, la voz nítida vibro por la ventana panorámica hasta sus cuerpos.

— ¡No pienso discutir más sobre esto, Gaara! —gritó una voz femenina. Naruto se despegó de la pared para acompañar la figura solitaria de Hinata.

— ¡No puedes hacer esto, Matsuri! —gritó el joven golpeando la puerta. Hubo un suave forcejeo y la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando a Sabaku en el suelo y Matsuri dispuesta a pisarle para salir del camerino. Namikaze se adelantó pero la voz vibrante de ella no le permitió decir algo:

— Ya te dije cuales son mis planes, no pienso escucharte.

Gaara se levantó del suelo y encarándola con el rostro desencajado, exclamó:

— ¡Es también mi hijo, tengo derecho a elegir sobre él! —Temblaba todo su cuerpo por la impotencia—. No me hagas esto, Matsuri.

¿Hijo? Naruto estaba en piedra. ¿Había escuchado bien? Tragó hondo y se adelantó un paso más llamando la atención de los individuos que peleaban. Bajo aquella camisa holgada de Matsuri se empezaba a notar una débil barriga. Hinata se asomó también interesada.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron estancados mirando a las figuras que lo observaban desde la lejanía. Enmarcados en la ventana, estáticos, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. Gaara tembló y miró a Naruto con miedo. ¿Había escuchado todo? ¿Podía confiar en él como lo había hecho cuando eran jóvenes? Los ojos del pelirojo se fueron achichando mientras sentía que las dos partes de su vida —su pasado y futuro— empezaban a abandonarle. Hinata evitó mirar a Sabaku —al cual no le había agradado desde el principio, incluso la ignoraba— y fijó sus ojos en la delgada figura apenada de Matsuri.

La conocía, incluso había hablado con ella una que otra vez sobre transmites de papeleos. Era la ex secretaria de Sabaku. ¿Y su novia…? ¿Su esposa? ¡Oh! Claro lo entendía. Los ojos de las dos mujeres se encontraron y se sonrojaron al verse espiando. Matsuri creyó haber echado al traste todos los intentos de ocultar al hijo que ahora pensaba criar lejos de aquel mundo frívolo. ¿Se vería sometida a Gaara? ¿A las cámaras? ¿Estaría arruinada su carrera?

— Naruto…—suspiró Gaara con la voz cortada sin saber que esperarse. Estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese con tal de que él no abriese la boca. ¿Qué ganaría haciendo eso? ¿Nada, no? ¿No?

— ¡Felicitaciones! —una radiante sonrisa apareció en el rostro tostado de él. Grandes zancadas y estaba abrazando al siempre frígido Gaara que se quedó pasmado, incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojarse y avergonzarse. Le picó el ojo— ¿Quién hubiese dicho que tú serias quien nos harías tíos, no? Te lo tenías muy guardado, ¿eh?

Miró a Matsuri por un segundo y también le sonrió, apenándola.

— Quien lo diría: Matsuri-san; Gaara-nii —Sabaku le reprochó la mirada, desde niños que no lo llamaba de esa manera tan infantil. El rubio volvió a reír y esta vez miró a Hinata; sus ojos brillaban de alegría pura. Realmente le emocionaba ser "tío". Naruto podía ser tan impredecible— ¿Y cómo le van a poner?

Y torpe. ¿No veía que estaban en medio de una pelea? Suspiró y se acercó con prudencia a los extraños. Naruto casi saltaba en aquel sitio zarandeando a Gaara con él. Matsuri no podía soportarla mirada vibrante de Namikaze sin sentirse culpable.

— Es algo precipitado pero… —susurró Hinata tan escrupulosa como siempre—, felicitaciones —le miró la barriga y sonrió cálida haciendo que Matsuri parpadeara anonadada por la madurez de la adolescente— ¿Niño?

— ¡Ah, sí! —Sonrió un momento y miró a Gaara con cierta timidez— Va a ser niño —confirmó, el padre tragó hondo y botó un suspiró de felicidad. "Ha dejado escapar su felicidad…", pensó Matsuri al verle como los ojos se le entristecían. ¿Realmente podría quitarle a Sabaku la felicidad de ser padre? ¿Pero podía él realmente ser padre y artista al mismo tiempo? ¿Podía un joven de 24 saber administrar su tiempo? Sabía que él era maduro, aún cuando era más joven que ella —por algo se había enamorado perdidamente de él—, pero también sabía que su mayor sueño era seguir a Naruto —aún cuando no eran ya muy unidos—, le debía tanta felicidad a su niñez.

Hinata sonrió. No sabía que había ocasionado una pelea de aquellas dimensiones, pero seguramente no debía ser fácil amar genuinamente a alguien que demandaba tanto tiempo. ¿Qué se sentiría amar a Naruto? Lo miró sonriéndole como un bobo a su amigo mientras le jalaba los cachetes y le decía al oído: _"Ya eres todo un hombre, Gaara-nii". _No podía imaginar amar a alguien tan ridículo y temperamental, pero debía aceptar que el Naruto que conocía ahora era más simpático a su vista que aquel ogro del mustang. La descubrió observándolo y le sonrió picaron:

— ¿También quieres un niño, Hinata-chan? —le picó el ojo produciendo un furioso sonrojo en la chica. La Hyuuga retrocedió incluso casi cayéndose al suelo, acto que produjo la carcajada de Naruto —y Gaara aunque no la exteriorizó— así como la molestia de Matsuri.

— Es todavía una niña —corrigió la pelimarrón mirando de reojo a Naruto. Él le sonrió hosco:

— Gaara-nii era sólo un niño —dicha última frase produjo un bochorno repentino que lo empujo lejos de Sabaku. El pelirojo lo fulminaba con la mirada más la sonrisa centellante de Namikaze no lo dejaba odiarle. Se colocó al lado de Hinata mientras escuchaba las palabras pausadas de Gaara.

— No estamos para bromas, Naruto.

— ¿Por qué no? —el tono le vibró tenso. Hinata le miró; tal vez si se había dado cuenta de la pelea entre los dos—. Tener un hijo es una responsabilidad gigantesca; también se supone una alegría. Las bromas siempre son buenas para luego sentarse con cabeza fría y pensar las cosas.

Sí, él podía ser torpe pero no tanto. Hinata sonrió orgullosa de que no fuese tan imbécil.

— Mejor me voy —susurró Matsuri luego de pensarse un momento las palabras de Naruto. Miró a Gaara con los ojos humedos— Hablamos mañana.

— Te llevo —dictaminó él mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo—. Hablamos en el camino.

Los labios de la morocha casi describieron una sonrisa de felicidad. Quería resistirse a los encantos de Gaara; a su nueva forma "atenta". Quería poder disfrutar de él en su totalidad, quería también que fuese el padre de su hijo. ¿Pero podían? ¿Podían ocultar todo eso de las cámaras? Negó.

— No, no estaría bien que la prensa nos viera salir juntos —la chica bajó la mirada entre sonrojada mientras Gaara asentía convencido—. No vamos a arruinar todo lo que hemos venido haciendo.

— Yo la llevo —terminó por decir Naruto interesado en que la joven tuviese un momento para pensar. Él bien sabía todo lo que había sufrido Gaara por saber que era una familia; también sabía que cuando él seriamente se proponía algo hacía lo que fuese para conseguirlo. Sólo tenía que esforzarse para que Matsuri-san lo llegase a entender. Sabaku le miró a los ojos entre agradecido y confundido—. Pero debemos ir por el estacionamiento trasero, en la entrada del edifico hay demasiados reporteros.

— ¿Reporteros…? —él rostro de Gaara se tensó. Matsuri creyó que se debía al peligro de ser descubiertos, mas su preocupación se fundaba en Naruto o Sasuke; "los que siempre creaban problemas. — ¿Pasó algo?

— No —cortó sencillo Naruto mientras caminaba. Hinata le siguió silenciosa invitando a Matsuri a caminar, tuvo un minuto para mirarle la espalda distante. No entendía a Namikaze, corría al refugio de sus amigos pero cuando tenía un momento para hablar sobre sus problemas', huía. Bajaron por el ascensor domestico en silencio; sin mirarse.

— ¿Fue por lo del beso? —insistió Gaara mirándolos sucesivamente. Hinata enrojeció, creyó haber visto también cierto sonrojo en el rostro de Naruto. El silencio le llevó a mirar directamente a la Hyuuga, torció el gesto — ¿Podemos confiar en su silencio?

El rubio volteó sobre su cuerpo mirando al objetivo de Gaara. Ella tembló ante la mirada azul y verde; incluso la miel de Matsuri. ¿No confiaban en ella? Bueno, no pensaba estar ventilando sobre temas tan escabrosos como el embarazo fuera del matrimonio. No era algo para estar jugando. Naruto torció el gesto.

— Se puede confiar en ella… —sin embargo sus ojos se agudizaron. Hinata le sostuvo la mirada hasta que la pregunta la dejó furiosa: — ¿Se puede, no? —Estuvo a punto de maldecirle y golpearle de nuevo en la pantorrilla, corrigió a tiempo asintiendo para Gaara: — Se puede confiar en ella.

No había duda en su clara voz aunque Sabaku no retiró los ojos de ella después de que las puertas se abrieron, reiteró:

— ¿No era la misma chica que te hizo algunas malas jugadas? —sentenció produciendo un mal sabor en la boca de Hinata. Sí, había sido una pésima persona con Namikaze; aún se arrepentía. Aunque él se lo había buscado. Los ojos de Matsuri y Sabaku —de soslayo— cayeron en su figura.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y la miró luego de ese gesto con una sonrisa extraña. La hizo temblar.

— Verdad que eras bastante rencorosa en ese tiempo —la sonrisa se le ensanchó—. Aunque yo tampoco me comporte muy bien que digamos.

¿Él se estaba disculpando? Hinata abrió los ojos sin poder creérselo. Estaban llegando a la puerta de cargas —gris y gigante— cuando la mano de Naruto se fue rápida hacia su nuca; rascándose. Tenía cierto sonrojo de bochorno en el rostro.

— Ella es más de las que hace bromas pesadas —miró a Gaara para que entendiese su punto. El pelirojo cruzó los brazos sin creer las palabras de su amigo. Una cosa era la sinceridad de Naruto y otra, muy distinta, era la de una chica que parecía ser la enemiga de la SBS. —. Confío en ella.

Sabaku volvió los ojos sorprendido a su amigo. Parpadeó. ¿Confiaba tan ciegamente en ella cómo para decirlo en voz alta? Sintió el temblor de la Hyuuga a su lado mirándolo también sin creérselo. ¿Había sido algo espontaneo? ¿Una corazonada del rubio? Bufó. No iba a ponerse en su contra; le estaba salvando el culo. Tiró una mirada de recelo a la pelinegra. Esperaba que Naruto no se equivocara.

— Vale.

Hinata titiritaba de agradecimiento. No podía siquiera moverse cuando abrieron la puerta de carga para salir en silencio por el estacionamiento. El pelirojo aguardó en las escaleras. No los iba a acompañar. Hinata miró las dos figuras de hombres que se detuvieron para agradecerse en silencio. Ella también debía algunas palabras a su "novio". Suspiró. Él no había birlado el tema de los periódicos porque no deseara hablar sobre ello; sólo no quería preocupar más a su amigo. Podía jurar que aquel distanciamiento entre ellos no había dado frutos en sus corazones. ¿Seguían teniéndose cariño?

Sonrió. La mueca en la boca de Naruto era de felicidad. Mucha más que aquella que uso con Shion. Quería que sonriera para ella de esa manera.

— Gracias, Naruto —susurró Gaara al pie de la salida. Un gesto con la mano lo descolocó. Naruto estaba eufórico y empezaba a caminar hacia su carro que estaba aparcado en el segundo piso del estacionamiento. Le gritó:

— ¡No es nada! —se encogió de hombros y carcajeó como lo hacía en la secundaria—. ¡Eso hacen los amigos!

Los ojos verdes se dilataron. ¿Aún los consideraba amigos? Pero si él… ¡Él había sido el primero en alejarse! ¡Él había cambiado tanto que no podía llamarse el amigo que alguna vez tuvieron! Sintió que tenía ganas de llorar; un golpe fuerte en el estomago. Ese maldito imbécil ahora salía con algo así. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se sentía feliz, al menos algo. Apretó el rostro sin dejarle de ver la sonrisa; exclamó:

— ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? —Siseó— ¡Estás extraño hoy!

— ¿Extraño? —parpadeó deteniéndose abrupto. Reanudó el camino luego de unos segundos sonriendo de nuevo—. Quería cambiar un poco, estaba cansado…

— ¿Seguro? —No creía que esa fuese la razón. Pudo ver el gesto rápido que le había lanzado Namikaze a la Hyuuga y que había pasado desapercibido por ella. Una mirada fugaz. Parecía también estar ocultando algo, algo que conectada a otra cosa. Entrecerró los ojos: ¿Había sido aquella novia falsa? ¿Qué había hecho esa chica para cambiarle de opinión? ¿Molerle a golpes? Ni Sakura lo había conseguido con ese método.

— Quisiera ser más como el Naruto de antes… —inspiró—. Este es muy aburrido y pragmático; y usa demasiadas palabras complicadas.

— ¿Pragmático te parece complicado? —puntualizó sin creérselo. El asentimiento infantil de Naruto le confirmó que era un idiota y que su _nuevo_ léxico era gracias a Iruka. Claro, como se le hubiese ocurrido que Naruto pudiese hilar una conversación articulada y llena de adjetivos con periodistas. Todo aquello debía ser el plan de hacer un cantante perfecto — Ya vete, es tarde.

No deseaba seguir discutiendo con él, mucho menos si iba a regresar a sus tiempos de tic verbal: dattebayo. Rodeó los ojos pero en aquel gesto pudo divisar el rostro sonrojado de la Hyuuga. Había escuchado con perfecta nitidez: _"Quisiera ser más como el Naruto de antes…"_; sentía de que alguna manera Namikaze le había correspondido. Él si había tomado su petición, romántica o no.

No, no era romántica. Bateó la cabeza cuando él paso a su lado para encontrarse con Matsuri. Su rostro sonrojado le llamó la atención. ¿Habría pescado un resfriado? Tocó su frente; estaba algo caliente.

— ¿Estás enferma? —le susurró con cierta preocupación en la boca.

— ¡Nada! ¡Aléjate tú… grandísimo idiota! —chilló alterada, incluso saltó medio metro lejos de él. Namikaze le vio extrañado y algo molesto, más la voz de Matsuri los sacó de la ensoñación.

— Gracias por ser tan amables con Gaara y conmigo… —parpadeó nerviosa. Naruto articuló una sonrisa pero no llegó a todo el rostro, aún estaba dolido por el rechazo de Hinata. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Primero se hacía frágil y se acercaba con buenas pretensiones; luego lo empujaba rechazándole.

Ah. Ya entendía. Con que ella era de ese tipo. Le sonrió cuando encontraron el carro. Pícaro. La Hyuuga tragó gordo retrocediendo. El audi no brillaba con tanta intensidad como su sonrisa. Naruto lo entendía. Ella era: _Little devil*._ Había sido un idiota al no notarlo.

Tal vez no estaba tan equivocado; aunque Hinata era más bochornosa que eso.

* * *

><p>— ¿A dónde dijiste que íbamos, Matsuri-san? —preguntó Naruto cuando todos estuvieron dentro del carro. A la Hyuuga le tocó la molesta parte trasera del carro donde tenías que entrar haciendo contorsionamos. Bufaba molesta.<p>

— Saitama —susurró preocupada por el largo trayecto. Hinata gimió. Debía avisar a sus padres que ese día llegaría tarde. Estaba segura que no chistarían si colocaba el nombre de Naruto en el mensaje, incluso podía asegurar que escribirían algo como: agujerea los condones, sáltate la pastilla o emborráchalo y viólalo. Algo así. Bufó de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Ino llegó a casa a media noche. Abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido más el sólo sonido de las llaves la delató. Cuando entró a hurtadillas por el pasillo se encontró con la figura pétrea de su madre en batas. Tembló. Hubiese preferido encontrarse con su padre medio dormido. Escapó de sus ojos mientras trataba de inventarse una historia creíble. Lo que había vivido ese día no pensaba contárselo a nadie; únicamente a Hinata —como recopilación de información sobre el novio falso; tal cual solía llamarle a las investigaciones sobre el rubio en internet y revistas—. Aún sentía el olor masculino de Kiba sobre su cuerpo y la sensación de los gritos de los niños sobre sus oídos. Había sido una buena experiencia; también había cambiado su idea sobre Kiba. Había dejado de ser el salvaje baterista virgen a un el salvaje baterista virgen que era encantador con niños y, que se veía muy bien como chico "normal". Sí, Kiba era muy deseable.<p>

Reprimió ese pensamiento. Si seguía pensando así de él terminaría violándolo —Sí, técnicamente lo violaría porque alguien tan cohibido sexualmente como él terminaría resistiéndose a sus encantos— y exactamente ese pensamiento le producía horcajadas si lo articulaba frente a su madre. La cara hermosa de Kiba se confundía con la matriarca Yamanaka. Empezó bajando la voz.

— Lo siento, estaba ayudando a Hinata en su nuevo trabajo y se me pasó el tiempo —susurró empezando a mirar los ojos de su madre. La oscuridad de la casa le servía para no huirle. La cara envejecida de Yamanaka parecía no inmutarse ante la voz suave de su hija. Algo se tramaba esa bastarda, bastante sustos que ya le había provocado.

— ¿Qué tipos de ayuda necesita Hinata? —Cruzó los brazos—. No me dijiste ayer que estaba perfectamente bien con su nuevo trabajo, que estabas feliz por ella.

— Sólo son ayuditas, mamá —la rubia pasó de largo hasta la cocina tratando de quitarle importancia a sus palabras—. Está trabajando en un café y estaba empezando a pensar que es hora de que yo también trate de conseguir algo de dinero para mí.

— No necesitas trabajar, tu padre te da una mensualidad —puntualizó la mujer asomándose a la cocina mientras veía su hija rebuscar entre los vasos. Estaba demasiado tranquila para ser "normal". — ¿Estás viéndote de nuevo con Shikamaru?

— ¿Qué? —la hija tembló. La sola mención de aquel hombre la ponía de puntas. Huyó de la mirada, pero a pesar de la madre estaba equivocada. Ella no quería volver a verse con él y pasar por todo lo que ya habían vivido; le bastaba con sus memorias—. No sé de que hablas y que andas escuchando. Yo termine hace tiempo con él y no hemos vuelto a hablar.

— Se que han vuelto a hablar, te escuche la otra vez.

— Esa fue la última vez —miró indignada a la sombra que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta— ¡Y no debes estar escuchando las conversaciones de los demás! Ya no soy una niña.

— Eso lo sabemos todos. —Indicó la casa—. Shikamaru se encargó muy bien de ti.

— No saques ese tema de nuevo —la apuntó—, pronto cumpliré los 18 años. Nos estábamos llevando bien; no hay porque forzar las cosas.

— ¿Me estas amenazando jovencita? —la mujer caminó hacia su hija.

— Sólo quiero dejarte claro de que pienso dejar todo el pasado atrás —la indicó— ¡Y tú me lo recuerdas todo el tiempo! No me interesa más Shikamaru —mintió—. Quiero hacer las cosas bien; quiero ser sincera con ustedes pero la presión que tienen sobre mí no me deja.

— Ahora somos nosotros los culpables de que tú te enredes con el primero que se te pase…— siseó molesta por el tono que usaba su hija. Ino retrocedió, incluso su madre se llevó la mano a la boca. Aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado.

— Sí así piensas de mi no pienso darte muchos dolores de cabeza: cuando termine el instituto pienso irme de la casa para que no me vean llegar a esta hora —recogió sus pertenencias y el vaso. Pasó al lado de una madre arrepentida que quería decir algo. Soltó subiendo las escaleras— Y no, no me vi con Shikamaru, si eso te consuela.

Ino se lanzó a la cama luego de cerrada la puerta. No la tiró. No hizo ningún berrinche. ¿Estaría madurando? No lo creía. La forma en que se había comportado con Inuzuka no era muy "madura". Hablar con Shikamaru y esperanzarse tampoco lo era. Eso sí sentía una rabia creciente en el fondo de su ombligo debido a las palabras de su madre. ¿Así la veía su familia?

Se dobló y dormitó echa un ovillo. Respiraba tranquila mientras recordaba las risas de los niños y la sonrisa reluciente de aquel joven. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella? ¿Qué era una fácil o una descarada? Sí, perdió la virginidad a los 15; había jugado sexualmente con varios hombres. Era una descarada, pero habían amigas que tenían peores números que ella y no cargaban con esas cruces; también tenía amigas vírgenes como Hinata. Suspiró de nuevo, sentía que el aire se le iba de los pulmones, dolía. ¿Realmente se veía como una fácil? Le dolió el pecho. No quería que Kiba la viese así; no alguien cuyo concepto de belleza era Hinata. No alguien que quería formar una tranquila vida en un pueblito donde nada pasaba. Inspiró. No sabía de qué otra forma podía llegar a los hombres; ese método siempre le había valido.

Rebuscó su teléfono entre las sabanas. Lo consiguió luego de dar una vuelta sobre si. La luz le dio en todo el rostro apenas lo inició. Suspiró. Había un mensaje de Nara. Estuvo tentada a abrirle, pero se contuvo. Sólo quería mandarle un mensaje a su amiga y mandarse a dormir. Pensaba realmente conseguir ese trabajo junto a Hinata; también pensaba seguir rondando a Kiba. Todo aquello mantenía su mente despejada de los envistes de Shikamaru; también de su familia.

Escribió:

"_Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. _

_Me di por vencida, al fin, con Shikamaru, tengo a alguien más. _

_Bueno…no es exactamente__** "alguien más",**__ pero estoy segura de que la paso bien con él. Sé que me reprenderás cuanto te cuente quien es. Espero que Naruto no te haya puesto mucho trabajo y que al menos te haya dejado verle los tríceps. Tienes tanta suerte y a la vez ninguna amiga…_

_Hablamos mañana"._

Para su sorpresa le contestaron al minuto. ¿Hinata despierta a la una de la mañana? Miró su reloj para cerciorarse de que no se había equivocado con la hora. ¿Qué hacia la siempre diurna Hyuuga despierta a esas horas de "fiesta"? Corrió a leer el mensaje.

"_También tengo __**muchas cosas que contarte**__. Hoy fue un día lleno de __**sorpresas**__; tal vez si tenga __**mucha buena suerte**__. _

_**Estoy en Saitama**__. Es una larga historia. Tranquila, __**estoy con Naruto**__. Luego de __**esto **__iré a casa. De verdad hay __**muchas cosas que contarte**__. _

_Creo que… __**Naruto no me desagrada del todo**__, tal vez nos podamos llevar bien._

_Hablamos mañana"_

Subrayó tantas palabras en su mente que sentía que la pantalla rebotaba contra sus ojos. ¿Muchas cosas que hablar? ¿Sorpresas? ¿Buena suerte? ¿Saitama? ¿Naruto? ¿No me desagrada? ¡Saitama! ¡No me desagrada! ¡Sorpresas! ¡Buena suerte! Sin duda esa bastarda había visto más que sus tricepts. Le escribió en el acto:

"_¿Lo has hecho, Hinata? ¿Dejaste de ser virgen con el ídolo de Japón? ¿Por qué en Saitama? Hay muy buenos hoteles en Tokyo. ¡Oh, claro, incognito! Trata de entrar en silencio en tu casa nadie quiere ver el rostro de alguien después del sexo, excepto el chico con el que te acabas de acostar. Que rápido todo, quien hubiese pensando que se llevara tan bien. _

_Por cierto… ¿Cómo son sus tricepts? ¿Qué hay de su culo? ¿Qué hay de…? Jajaja, te lo dejo a la imaginación. _

_Cuéntame bastarda."_

No le contestaba. La muy maldita no le contestaba. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Empezarían una nueva faena? ¡Kyah! ¡Su amiga era tan suertuda! Y ella había perdido la oportunidad con Kiba. ¡Yoshi! Que mala suerte se gastaba.

* * *

><p>Hinata releyó el mensaje con el rostro imparcial. ¿Debía estar jodiendole, no? No estaba hablando enserio. Le estaba tomando el pelo como siempre lo hacía con ese tipo de temas. No pensaba contestarle. Bloqueó la pantalla y se cruzó de brazos. Las piernas las tenía entumecidas. Las figuras de Naruto y Matsuri llamaban la atención sobre la vista de la autopista de Saitama. Toda la oscuridad afuera parecía comerse el río y los edificios. Las luces de la autopista iluminaban el puente haciendo que los otros carros se vieran pequeños delante del flamante audi que los sorteaba con furia. Se sentía algo nerviosa por el exceso de velocidad. Agudizó el oído para escuchar la conversación de adelante —la cual no participaba porque aun se sentía abochornada por las palabras de Naruto—.<p>

— ¿Cuántos meses tiene? —preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa sin abandonar la mirada de la autopista.

— Tres meses —susurró calmada Matsuri mientras acariciaba su vientre. Hinata sonrió por aquel gesto maternal. ¿Qué se sentiría amar a alguien tanto como para conceder a otro ser? Le gustaría algún día experimentar ese tipo de sentimiento.

— ¿Y piensan mudarse a Tokyo? —preguntó quedó Namikaze luego de un momento de silencio que administró para su propia felicidad. Le gustaría poder molestar a Gaara con ser padre; también le gustaría poder compartir con él como alguna vez le había prometido: _"cuando sentemos cabeza"._

— No —cortó la mujer sin mirarles—. La idea es quedarnos en Saitama.

— ¿Tan lejos? —Naruto parpadeó sin entender— ¿No se le complicara a Gaara por el trabajo?

— Esa no es la prioridad. Mantenernos lejos de las cámaras y los periodistas es por ahora lo que nos importa.

— Bueno… —dudó por un momento el rubio mientras cruzaba el gesto—, la prensa suele ser muy invasiva en ese tipo de noticias; seguramente la SBS sabrá administrar las cosas con los canales de televisión, una embarazada no puede pasar por tanto estrés.

— No me está entendiendo Namikaze-san —terminó la joven sonriendo nostálgicamente—. Nuestra idea no es mantenernos temporalmente lejos de las cámaras. No pensamos formalizar nuestra relación. Yo soy quien vivirá en Saitama. Gaara, obviamente, seguirá viviendo en Tokyo.

Hubo un enorme silencio que le robó la mirada al joven. Retomó la atención a la autopista preocupado. No sabía cómo llenar la incomodidad que había producido esa declaración. ¿Gaara no pensaba hacerse cargo de aquel niño? Ya entendía a que venía aquella fuerte pelea entre los dos. ¿Es que ella pensaba aislarse en Saitama para que nadie descubriese su filiación? Tembló. La voz de Hinata leyó sus pensamientos:

— ¿Piensan formar vidas apartes? —se acercó al rostro de la mujer. Se sintió un poco invasiva, mas no le importó con tal de conseguir una respuesta— ¿No piensan criar al niño en conjunto?

— Seré una madre soltera —la mujer le sonrió con calma.

— ¿Sabaku Gaara está de acuerdo con esa resolución? —Cruzó los brazos por un minuto sintiendo tiránicamente molesta con el amigo de Naruto. ¿Realmente era esa clase de patán que no se preocupaba por su descendencia?— Sonare algo entrometida pero… ¿No se supone que el padre también tiene derechos sobre su hijo?

— Nadie dice lo contrario —la joven le sostuvo la mirada. Ninguna de las dos iba a dejar su palabra—. Gaara no tiene tiempo para criar un niño, mucho menos tiene la estabilidad social para hacerlo público. Debería usted entender muy bien que la prensa no vería bien a dos padres solteros. Su popularidad…

— ¿Qué hay con su popularidad? —gruñó la Hyuuga indignada— ¿No cree que más importante que su carrera es aquello que se mantendrá a traves del tiempo? Ser un ídolo puede terminar mañana; pero ese niño siempre será su hijo.

El silencio flotó por todo el carro. Naruto asintió calmado. Estaba de acuerdo con la pelinegra así los viesen como dos entrometidos. Matsuri cayó en el asiento como un plomo. Aquello tenía mucho sentido, aquellas palabras dolían. Viró los ojos escrudiñando los primeros edificios que daban la bienvenida a Saitama. Suspiró.

— Para Gaara lo más importante es esa banda… —susurró cansada la mujer—. No pienso sustituir aquello. Yo no soy del tipo de mujer que amarra a los hombres. ¿Dos veces al mes? ¿Podrá verlo una vez al año? ¿Ese es realmente el padre que deseo para mi hijo? Fue una mala decisión de mi parte enamorarme de aquel hombre.

La Hyuuga no tenía palabras para aquellas conjeturas. Esa mujer era la única que podía responder todas esas apelaciones. Apoyó su cuerpo en el asiento cansada. Empezaba a ver los estragos de tener una doble vida. ¿Quién era el verdadero Naruto Namikaze o si quiera el verdadero Gaara Sabaku? ¿Qué hacía a personas como Matsuri, Menma, Jiraiya o Namikaze tomar decisiones tan dolorosas; mentir, engañar? ¿Qué le hacía a ella permanecer en aquel sitio que le aseguraba dañar el corazón? Todos pretendían. Todos actuaban su propia obra. Ella estaba jugando por fuera; cambiando los telones. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldar y echó un enorme suspiro. Podía sentir los ojos de Naruto sobre ella desde el espejo retrovisor. Evitó mirarle. Sólo escuchó la voz grave de Naruto decirle en un murmullo cálido a Matsuri:

— Estoy seguro que lo más importante para Gaara es la familia.

Nadie se atrevió a volver hablar hasta que las calles se estrecharon y los vecindarios dejaron las llamativas luces para vestirse de parques y solitarias veredas. Una secundaria con las luces apagadas parecía decirles adiós. Los columpios se mecían solos por el viento y el lago se ennegrecía cada vez más; sólo siendo pobremente iluminado por las luces del puente. Matsuri vivía en una colorida calle ciega de modestos carros de clase media. Eran varias torres de iguales colores y diseños; todas las ventanas alargadas parecían anudadas con las mismas cortinas. Las entradas de los departamentos estaban veladamente iluminadas junto con su escalera monolítica repartida al lado izquierdo de los apartamentos. Matsuri dio una larga reverencia antes de agradecer con la voz.

— Muchas gracias por traerme —sonrió a Hinata que parecía decepcionada por su antigua respuesta. Esta le devolvió el gesto trémula—. Que pasen una buena noche.

La Hyuuga desalojó el carro luego de que Matsuri abriese la puerta. Se encontraron frente a frente cuando la pelinegra estuvo dispuesta a ocupar el puesto de copiloto. Se miraron por un largo momento y entendieron que no eran tan distintas. Las dos eran conejillos de indias en un mundo que no conocían. Matsuri era una chica normal; igual que ella, tal vez con muy mala suerte. ¿Qué la había hecho creer que podía surgir un amor entre ella y un ídolo? Sonrieron ante ese descubrimiento. Las dos pretendían —por razones distintas— ser alguien que no eran. Hinata susurró mientras colocaba su mano maternal sobre el hombro de la joven:

— Se que es difícil ser quien eres en este mundo —sonrió queda—. Pero he comprobado que es la única manera de sobrevivir; es la única manera de crear vínculos verdaderos —se encogió de hombros—; tal vez sean un mundo frívolo de altas expectativas; pero en cualquier mundo la sinceridad suele valer mucho más que las pretensiones.

Matsuri abrió los labios apunto de contradecirle. La sonrisa se agrandó en el rostro de Hinata terminando:

— Date un tiempo para pensar lo que es correcto —le picó el ojo—. Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo; no soy más que una chica como tú pero… ¡Sin lugar a dudas tratare de ayudarte!

La sinceridad de sus palabras venía de la necesidad de confidencia. Hinata se sentía representada en Matsuri; como la otra también lo sentía. Temblaron. Prefería confiar en esa chica que también pasaba lo mismo que ella. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Naruto Namikaze, no? El brilló en sus ojos le hizo sentir algo culpable. Tal vez Hinata estaba utilizando su ventaja como "novia" para hacer sentir empatía con aquella mujer; pero en el fondo sabía que sus similitudes no sólo se basaban en que los escenarios se parecían, sino también en cómo el mundo las trataba.

Ninguna encajaba en aquellos lujos y buenas apariencias. Las dos eran bodrios delante de aquellos que querían llamar "novios". Las dos estaban en un buen aprieto. Las dos sentían algo por aquella persona. Hinata bufó. _"Aunque fuese odio o amistad; lo que sea…"_

Entró al carro luego del cálido asentimiento de la joven y su cariñosa despedida. La vieron partir por el espejo ahumado del carro deportivo. Se mantuvieron en aquel aparcadero por unos segundos mirando la nada de los edificios. Hinata al final pudo llevar sus ojos hacia Naruto. Este mantenía la cabeza virada hacia el cielo mientras parecía recitar algo como: _"Que hacer, que hacer";_ canturriado.

— Las mujeres podemos ser testarudas ¿No? —soltó tratando de conseguir conversación. No hubo ninguna respuesta. Miró sus dedos incomoda. Trató de nuevo— ¿Una noche fría, no?

De nuevo aquel incomodo silencio. Le miró. Namikaze no se inmutaba si quiera para mirarle o mandarle a callar. Movía los ojos tamborileando sobre el volante; de nuevo parecía repetir algo: _"Que problema, que problema"._

— Gracias por confiar en mí —soltó. Ni siquiera aquel agradecimiento logro despertarlo de sus ensoñaciones—. Me gustan los animes y el cosplay —alzó sus dedos en victoria sólo para decir alguna locura sin sentido lógico. Tampoco, aquel hombre se había convertido en piedra— Seguramente Naruto en tanga se verá muy bien.

¡Ni siquiera aquello! Se había superado y seguía tamborileando sobre el volante, pensando. Gruño por lo bajo cruzando los brazos. No entendía porque ahora no la tomaba en cuenta. Le molestaba las actitudes de Namikaze. Apoyó la cara en el vidrio frío. La noche era aterradora y todas las luces de los apartamentos estaban apagadas. Sólo una permanecía prendida, seguramente se trataba del apartamento de Matsuri. Suspiró. ¿Se iban a quedar allí por el resto de la vida? ¡Hombre pero que tío más raro! Y seguía canturriando: _"Que problema, que problema, dattebayo"_. Rió por lo bajo y le salió decirle aquello, después de todo, no quería escucharle.

— Me gusta más el Naruto de "dattebayo" que el de amenazas y silencios molestos —cruzó los brazos harta— ¡Oh, vamos hombre! ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche?

Los ojos azules cayeron sobre su figura divertido. Hinata podía tener cada cual ocurrencia que lo exaltaba. Colocó los ojos en blanco y apagó el carro queriéndole jugar una bromita. En todo el día le había jugado muy pocas bromas; ninguna le había salido bien. Pasó su brazo detrás del puesto de Hinata haciéndola temblar. Sonrió de medio lado. Le gustaba colocarla nerviosa —como ella lo colocaba a él todo el día—. Sonrió con picardía y susurró cerca de su rostro, llenándole de aliento de menta:

— Así que te gusta más este Naruto, dattebayo —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación directa. Los ojos perlados de ella se fueron hacia el rostro de Namikaze. Sus ojos chispeantes y oscuros la hicieron retroceder.

— ¡Yo…! —dudó por un minuto. El aire no le llegaba bien a los pulmones. ¿Por qué debía ser jodidamente guapo? ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Realmente odiaba a Naruto Namikaze! Nadie podía ser tan perfecto y seguir viviendo para contarlo— ¿Qué crees que haces?

— ¿Qué hago? —se alejó un tanto pero luego, para responder, se fue acercando lentamente— Nada. Quería pasar un tiempo a solas con mi "novia". Después de todo, incluso la cita fue arruinada.

Un poco más y la Hyuuga se iba a colocar como un tomate. Estaba a punto de carcajearle en la cara, pero quería acercarse un poco más. Olisquear su perfume de mujer y su shampoo de niña. Sonrió al sentir que uno de sus dedos podía tocar la suavidad de su mejilla. Ella titiritó.

— No… —tragó gordo encontrando valentía— ¡No te me acerques! —se golpeó contra la puerta tratando de alejarse.

Él rubio sonrió alzando las cejas. Tal vez la broma era divertida, pero sería más divertido acorralarla en sus brazos. Hubiese querido poder hacer eso con la Hinata que le había mostrado hacia unas horas atrás; aquella honesta ratoncita huidiza. ¿Eran ahora más cercanos? Podía decir que si, al menos él lo sentía así, ya no la podía odiar por completo. Se acercó un poco más. Ella le amenazó con los ojos casi saliéndose y la cara roja del bochorno.

— ¡Te acercas más y te juro que te golpeare, Namikaze! —decía a cada centímetro que sentía que su cuerpo estaba más cercano al de ella. — ¡Me debes aquel beso! ¡No tientes tu destino!

— ¡Oh, aquel beso! —se tuvo que alejar para reír con comodidad. La miró con una sonrisa de soslayo. Había algo encantador en su gesto. No era del todo burla; al menos aquel chiste no le causaba la misma rabia que le había producido sus antiguos comportamientos. — Bueno, sí, fue algo bajo de mi parte robarte un beso para las cámaras —mintió—. Sin embargo, actuaste muy bien.

— Tú… —estuvo a punto de insultarle pero su sonrisa sonrojada la hizo detenerse. Naruto se veía deslumbrante; algo en él había cambiado. Tragó.

— No será que te estás enamorando de mi… ¿O sí, Hime Yakuza? —siseó devoto. Todo el cuerpo de Hinata se estremeció. Huyó de su mirada —sin saber porque— y trató de buscar algo lo suficiente punzo penetrante para amenazarle. Para escapar como una cobarde. Utilizó el trancapalancas que descansaba a sus pies.

— ¡No digas tonterías Namikaze! ¡En tus sueños! —hubiese querido que aquellas palabras birlaran con total nitidez, más salieron con un tartamudeo y sonrojo que no convencieron a nadie. Si Naruto no fuese tan idiota hubiese dudado de aquellas palabras, incluso ella lo hizo.

Naruto era vanidoso. Ese había un defecto que había cogido luego de regodearse alrededor de tantos falsos y modelos. Algo en él sabía que era el chico más guapo que alguna vez había conocido la Hyuuga. También sabía que era el chico que cualquier mujer desearía. Que ella quisiera un poco de su atención tenía sentido. Tal vez no enamorada; pero podía perjurar que la pelinegra se sentía atraída a él. Aquel sentimiento le agradaba. Saber que tenía un poco de la Hyuuga en la mano; que la complacía de alguna u otra manera.

Ya entendía. Por eso su comportamiento _Little devil._ Sonrió. Ella quería algo de él. Quería que se fijara aunque fuese un poco. Bien, él se podía fijar en ella. No tenía problemas. Hinata después de todo era bonita. Y tal vez debajo de toda aquella mujer arisca podía haber alguien abierto a los sentimientos. Por un momento la cara de Shion le hizo retroceder de su avance; más cuando enfocó la vista y divisó la mirada huidiza de la Hyuuga húmeda por la cercanía y su cuerpo empotrado en la puerta esperando que ocurriera todo rápido para olvidarlo. Se sintió mal consigo mismo.

¿A qué estaba jugando? No se entendía. Se sentía incluso confundido. Cuando la vio llegar con aquella bebidas de limón y comprobó que ella le había esperado se sintió feliz. Cuando ella le confesó querer conocerle se sintió igualmente feliz; lo mismo ocurrió con sus palabras de confort debido a la situación con la prensas. Por eso estaba bien acercándosele; porque quería acortar el espacio entre los dos. Desde el principio había querido abrazarla y poder guardarse la sensación de su cuerpo bajo sus brazos. Pero ahora viéndola tratar de escapar de tan incómoda situación sólo lo hacía sentir decepcionado. No le importaba si la Hyuuga estuviese jugando a _"Little devil";_ o lo que fuese que trataba de hacer con él. No le gustaba estar confundido. No le gustaba que ella huyese o lo mirase con miedo; tampoco le agradaba cuando lo juzgaba con su mirada o cuando los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas por sus bromas. Y por sobre todas las cosas no le gustaba que sus juegos; que su cercanía, que sus ganas de abrazarle le recordasen a Shion. Él no estaba siéndole _infiel_. Sus sentimientos por Hinata Hyuuga; que si quieran llegaban a una extraña confidencia, no se asemejaban a su amor.

Se separó y se sumió de nuevo en un letargo de pensamientos que sólo era sustituida por el movimiento de sus manos en el encendido del carro y el volante. Reanudaron el viaje sin verse a las caras. Ninguno tenía el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a los sentimientos que ahora desataban ese tipo de "juegos". Hinata aún tenía la mano en el corazón que le latía con fuerza. No entendía —ni quería entender— el comportamiento de Naruto. Decidió ignorarle colocando su cabeza contra el brilloso vidrio. Las calles estaban tan oscuras y solitarias que sólo las luces del carro iluminaban el pavimento. Saitama de noche estaba irreconocible.

Naruto quiso decir algo. Cualquier tontería con tal de quitar la molestia de su estúpido juego. Bufó. Ni siquiera pensar en Shion le ponía de buen humor. Su actitud hacía unas horas también le cabreó. ¿No se sentía ni un poco celosa por Hinata? ¿Y qué había de actuar tan familiar con ella? Suspiró. Además… ¿Qué había sido ese extraño comportamiento tímido de la Hyuuga? La miró por un milisegundo. ¿Realmente ella estaría enamorada de él? Tenía el rostro inexpresivo; su respiración se había tranquilizado y sus ojos no mostraban haberse alguna vez alterado. Sus dedos paseaban por la bufanda que tapaba todo su blanco cuello. Abrió la boca pero ella le interrumpió:

— Saitama queda lejos de Tokyo… ¿No? —ni siquiera lo miró. Usaba las palabras que se usan para con un extraño. Naruto apretó el volante con violencia. Se sentía un idiota. Esa chica jamás hubiese pensando en verlo de esa manera. Sería un milagro que le viese como un "amigo". Sonrió con desprecio.

— Sí, algo.

— ¿Tres horas, no? —preguntó virando el rostro hacia él pero sin aún tener el suficiente valor para verle a los ojos. Naruto volvió a asentir.

— Una hora de noche… no hay casi tráfico.

— Claro…—asintió calmada—. Bueno, también un audi no es cualquier carro. ¿No?

No le respondió. Pudo ver su perfil. Había cambiado. ¿Debió haber aceptado que se acercara? ¿Estaba bien? Pero a ella no le gustaba Namikaze. ¿Por qué debía aceptar sus pretensiones? ¿Él no tenía ya alguien que amar? Colocó los ojos en blanco y volvió a acostarse sobre el respaldar.

— ¿Tus padres no se preocupan? —preguntó luego de que habían pasado el quinto kilometro. Ella le miró con un gesto extraño en el rostro; parecía haber estado haciendo caras para matar el tiempo. Estuvo a punto de carcajear si no fuese porque aún tenía grabada su expresión de asco y miedo. La sonrisa se le cuajó en el rostro y tosió tratando de conseguir respuestas.

— ¿Por qué? —tenía aún los labios gesticulados así que la voz le sonó graciosa; como llena de aire.

Naruto indicó el reloj en el equipo de sonido. La una y media de la mañana. Hinata alzó las cejas junto con sus ojos sorprendidos. Nunca había estado tan tarde en la calle. ¿Recibiría una gran reprimenda? ¿Debía mandar realmente un mensaje que constatara que estaba sana y salva? Suspiró. Debía explicar demasiadas cosas y en todas estaba Naruto presente. Su familia se alteraría. Ojala fuesen alterados moralmente; ojala en algún momento se diesen cuenta de que su hija estaba a solas con un hombre; aún cuando este era Naruto Namikaze.

Iba a responder que no pero el sonido del teléfono de Naruto le cortó las palabras, los dos miraron el celular que se revolcaba en pitidos y vibraciones. Ella tragó. Número privado. Miró hacia otro lado para no parecer una fisgona. Escuchó una risita de él.

— El único que llama a esta hora es Iruka…—canturrió negando y colocando a alta voz— ¿Moshi Moshi?

— _¿Qué estás haciendo Momo-san?_ —se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono— _¡No estarás…!_

— _¡Calla Kabuto!_ —Ordenó una voz femenina— _¿Naruto? ¿Oi? _—Naruto no contestó, se había quedado en piedra— _Creí… ¡Bueno! ¡Sólo te llamaba para saber cómo estabas! Kiba estuvo aquí hoy; bueno se quedó a dormir… _—hizo un momento de silencio en donde dudó—. _Me dijo que encontraste una linda novia ¡Felicidades!_ —rió un poco— _¿Tenias que recuperarte de esa mala racha? ¿No?_ —el rubio se sonrojó y miró por un minuto a Hinata. Esta se hacia la desentendida mirando hacia la ventana. ¿Cómo Momo-san podía decir cosas así? — _Yo siempre supe que te encontrarías una linda novia que te quisiera…_

— _Madre, molestaras a Naruto… _—puntualizó Kabuto muy cerca del teléfono. Su voz sonaba distorsionada.

— _¡Ya, Kabuto!_ —un momento de silencio y reanudó la conversación_—. Nos gustaría a todos; sobre todo a los niños… sí, los niños, que vinieras de visita. ¡Siempre hay una habitación para Narutomaki!_ —Hinata se estuvo que reír por lo bajo. Como lo había sospechado "ese era su sobrenombre". Él la fulminó con la mirada—. _Espero que todos ustedes se estén tratando bien y estén comiendo sano. ¡Recuerda cepillarte los dientes!_ —hubó otro momento de silencio— _¿Es un mensaje de voz, no, Kabuto_? —un forcejeó— _¿A dónde le doy para callar esta cosa? _

La llamada finalizó. Hinata le miró. Naruto tenía de nuevo aquella expresión ausente. ¿Aquella llamada tenía algo que ver con su pasado? ¿Con su padre? ¿Por qué su rostro se entristecía tanto al nombrarle? Hinata hubiese querido saber un poco sobre su pasado; pero estaba segura de que él no conseguiría la confianza suficiente para si quiera hablarle de sus pensamientos.

Inspiró. Le resultaba difícil estar a su lado. Shion, su padre, el contrato, sus bromas. Todo resultaba doloroso. Hubiese querido quedarse indiferente. ¿Realmente le quería conocer? Decidió alejar su pesimismo. Que no conociera su pasado sólo le confería la extraña cualidad de ser ignorante. Sí, a veces ignorar era mejor que saber. Sonrió rápido olvidando todo:

— ¿Con que Narutomaki, no? —mencionó cruzando los brazos y escapándosele una mueca de burla. Él llevó sus ojos sorprendidos hasta su cara bromista. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Por un momento se olvido de que fuese Momo quien le había llamado desde aquel pueblo de nadie. Torció el gesto.

— ¿Te estás burlando, bastarda? —escupió aquellas palabras mientras aceleraba y colocaba toda su atención en la autopista. Los distintos cruces hacía las afueras de Saitama le querían confundir. Escuchó la risa melodiosa de ella, hubiese querido verla divertirse.

— No, para nada —mintió—. ¿Tu madre?

— No —se encogió de hombros—. La madre de Kiba y Sasuke.

— ¿Eh? —Hinata tuvo que echar su cuerpo a un lado para poder ver bien la cara de Naruto. No podía creer aquello— ¿Son hermanos? ¡Hermanos! —no se parecían en nada.

La sonrisa confusa de él la hizo dudar. Negó.

— Al menos no biológicos. —le miró por un segundo—. Se criaron en el mismo orfelinato.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Él suspiró. No había pensando en contarle algo así a ella; tampoco quería formar una falsa compasión en su alma.

— Yo…—Hinata retiró por un momento la mirada. No sabía nada del pasado de él, ni de nadie en la banda. ¿Eran huérfanos? ¿Naruto era…?— Tú…

— No. —negó felizmente—. Vivía cerca del orfanato. Unas quince cuadras. Era lo más cerca que tenía de casa. Vivíamos en la casa que quedaba cerca del rompeolas. Sólo éramos mamá y yo —quiso detenerse. No quería seguir hablando de eso—. Hice amigos allí y solía pasármela con ellos. Crecimos juntos.

Así que se conocían desde hacía mucho antes de su contrato. Hinata dobló el gesto pensativo. ¿No había vivido con su padre? ¿Dónde quedaba aquella casa?

— ¿Es en Tokyo? —preguntó interesada. Los parpados de Naruto parecían cansados, sin embargo algo le hizo sonreír.

— Queda cerca de Kawasaki. Es un pueblillo a las afueras, uno pesquero —rió para sí—. Tiene las mejores puestas de sol.

Hinata sonrió. Le hubiese gustado conocer aquel sitio. Nunca había vivido cerca del mar. Lo había visto una vez en un viaje a la costa con su abuela. No recordaba mucho de él, sólo la sensación salina sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Vas seguido? —susurró sumergida en sus propias memorias. La negación de él no fue enérgica; un murmullo muerto salió de sus labios.

— La verdad no.

Se sumieron en un incomodo silencio. Cada uno evaluó sus palabras, incluso Namikaze se reprochó ser tan bocazas. ¿Qué le interesaba a la Hyuuga sobre su vida? Sobre aquella vida que ya había dejado atrás.

— Yo… —Hinata dudó decir algo estúpido—. Viví un tiempo en Tokyo con mi abuela. Mis padres no tenían suficiente dinero para mantener a dos hijas así que le cedieron la potestad temporal. Tenía una gran casa —Hinata rió—… tradicional. No recuerdo la gente que iba a visitarla pero solía decir que todas las personas que la querían habían muerto ya… —sonrió a medio poder—, y las que quedaban sólo deseaban hacerle mal. —negó sin poder entender como se entremezclaban—. Mi abuela no hizo muchas cosas buenas en su vida y aun así nosotros, sus familiares, seguimos recordándola con amor. Lo único hermoso que quedó en este mundo de ella fue su voz…—suspiró—. La verdad, su fantasma atormenta a la mayoría de la familia; yo deseo conservar buenas memorias. Me llevó una vez a ver el mar, desde aquel día no he ido más nunca a la costa; es demasiado costoso para rentarlo—pensó en sus palabras y determinó: — La quería mucho, con locura.

Naruto entendió a que venía aquel monologo, a diferencia de ella. Suspiró pesado y negando susurró:

— Yo no quería a mi padre. Lo odiaba.

Los ojos de ella se fueron a su rostro. No mentía, estaba siendo totalmente sincero.

— Lo sigo odiando —se encogió de brazos—. Era un hombre estricto. Quería que me dedicase a algo seriamente —sonrió con desprecio— Sólo tengo malas memorias de él.

Ella no tuvo palabras para aquellas confesiones. Ella no odiaba a su familia por más que las cosas solían salir mal entre ellos; tampoco podía odiar a su abuela aún cuando toda la familia poseía cierto recelo hacia su persona. Hubiese querido saber un poco más de ella y de su pasado. Hubiese querido saber más sobre los Hyuugas. Pero no los odiaba, había muchas memorias que quería salvar de ese holocausto. La pobreza, los gritos y las peleas no podían sustituir sus momentos de felicidad. Las dos de la mañana hacían que la noche se volviera aún más oscura, sólo podían divisar el agua profunda a su alrededor y el pavimento pintado de blanco por los faroles. Se hundió. No conocía ni un poco a ese hombre que tenía a su lado, tampoco había conocido a su abuela. No sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos.

El movimiento de su brazo sobre el volante la hizo poner sus ojos sobre él, de nuevo. Allí le escuchó. Había querido decirlo desde la llamada.

— ¿Te importaría si nos desviamos? —no la mirada a los ojos. Parecía necesitarlo. Hinata dudó por un minuto; no sabía si era útil que ella aún permaneciera a su lado. Se llevó los dedos a la boca, aquel simple contacto le hizo sentir escalofríos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba nerviosa de estar a solas con él? Bufó. Era buena en judo, si él se trataba de propasar sólo tenía que hacer un movimiento para dejarlo en el suelo. Sentía que más que su cuerpo, sus sentimientos iban a ser violados.

"¿Qué clase de pensamientos estoy teniendo?", se recriminó. Naruto era su novio falso; no era raro que pudiesen pasar momentos en donde tuviesen que fingir que fuesen novios y comportarse como tales. ¿Escaparse por la noche era algo que hacía los enamorados? Bueno, Ino lo había hecho muchas veces con Shikamaru. ¡Debía dejar de ser cobarde!

— Está bien —le sonrió, mas él no pudo ver aquel gesto debido a que estaba demasiado concentrado en cruzar en el próximo elevado. Sentía que los dedos le temblaban. No era la llamada; no era escuchar si quiera la voz de Momo de nuevo, sólo quería ir a ver un momento que todo allá estuviese tal cual lo había dejado. Sus recuerdos; quería liberarse de ellos.

Se sumieron en silencio, cada quien veía lo que deseaba en la carretera. No había que agregar algo más a sus compañías. Ninguno de los dos entendía que hacía allí con el otro. Naruto tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para estar pensando en la compañía —casi intromisión— de Hinata. Se repetía como una película los recuerdos de su niñez; mientras se preguntaba con insistencia: _¿Qué más sabrán ellos?_

Malversación de fondos; violencia domestica; tráfico de influencias. Todos aquellos delitos formaban las paredes y techos de su hogar; su niñez siempre había estado manchada de ellos. ¿Había tratado de ocultar su pasado para nada? ¿Ahora toda su carrera sería estigmatizada por aquellos recuerdos? Sintió las irremediables ganas de detener el carro de un frenazo; pero se contuvo. Tenía que olvidar todo, dejarlo ir. Había un único sitio que podía hacerle sentir eso, era irónico que fuese exactamente_ ese_.

Para entrar a Konoha se tenía que pasar por la intercomunal; desviándose por la vieja carretera de barandales metalizados que daban hacía los monolitos montañosos de la costa. La roca gris cortada a cincuenta grados daba la sensación de túnel. La primera curva abría con un enorme acantilado que daba hacía el vacio. Hinata no pudo diferenciar que había bajo aquellos matorrales que se mecían por la brisa nocturna. La maleza no estaba florecida; más parecía que la vegetación se adornaba en primavera. A pesar de que el terreno era encarpado y el pueblo empezaba a brillar en lo más hondo del valle; parecía a su vez que las callejuelas descendían por el barranco hasta un vasto agujero negro que descansaba uniéndose con el oscuro cielo. ¿Qué era aquel manto que arropaba todos los peñascos y la vida? Hinata sólo pudo contestar aquella pregunta cuando la carretera iba de bajada y una brisa marina entró en el carro. El leve bramido de las olas fue llenando todo hasta amortiguarse por un nuevo puntiagudo pedazo de roca.

Un pueblo en la costa. Sonrió. Siempre se había preguntando que se sentía vivir cerca del mar con el olor a pescado impregnado en la ropa y las baldosas; con la sal rellenando los dedos y los vidrios. El salitre volaba por el aire e impregnaba toda la vegetación que con seguridad estaba decorada por orquídeas y cayenas. Las pobres luces que mantenían iluminada la carretera de dos canales empezaron a ser inservible cuando los primeros rayos salieron. Ya era las 5 de la mañana —cuando llegaron a las puertas del pueblo— y aún cuando el mar rugía a sus lados; el frío invierno no había abandonado aquella playa.

La parada del tren estaba encallada entre las montañas y el pueblo parecía protegerse de las actividades pesqueras con una gigantesca cantidad de arboles húmedos. Las casas tradicionales —pequeñas y privadas— predominaban en la zona. La carretera dejó pasar a una pequeña calle de un solo canal. Se notaba que no había si quiera muchos carros debido a que las casas estaban desprovistas de portones y sus entradas eran decoradas por bicicletas de madera, así como macetas coloridas. Paradas de autobús se iluminaban pobremente en aquel mar de cielo aún oscuro. Las montañas lograban tapar el nacimiento del sol cuyos primeros destellos nacían tímidamente en la playa. Hinata miraba por la ventana mientras el carro avanzaba entre las callejuelas con desesperante lentitud. No hacía demasiado ruido pero estaba segura de que despertaría al menos a algunos vecinos. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que alguien tan extravagante —y pretencioso— como Naruto pudiese haberse criado en aquel modesto pueblito.

La casa al fondo se levantaba por encima de todas las pequeñas viviendas que habían quedado atrás. Sin portón, asomaba un pequeñísimo jardín y más atrás un amplio terreno de deportes —que parecía ser público—. Techos negros, puertas grises, paredes blancas. Depresivo aunque algo en sus escalones parecía estar labrado con pequeñas pisadas. Orfelinato; se leía en un cartelón impersonal. No había más, aquellas palabras describían todo. Se detuvieron en aquel recoveco que conectaba la casa con una calle encarpada que daba hacia una hondonada incierta. Ella no había experimentado en mucho tiempo la sensación de quedarse sin palabras. Allí, a su lado, observando aquella casa que bien sabía que significada para él. Se sintió que debía decir algo pero que cualquier cosa sería inútil. Una fuerte aspiración le salió desde lo más hondo de su alma; pero ni siquiera eso pudo despertar a Naruto de aquella aletargada observación.

No había estado allí desde hacia muchísimo tiempo. Había olvidado cómo se veían sus vigas o su patio. Sus recuerdos de la adolescencia e infancia eran bastante distorsionados; llenos de emociones y sentimientos. Sólo podía recordar la sensación que tenía al ver aquella batucada de habitaciones de las cuales se asomaban caras de su edad —sucias, sin dientes y sonrientes—. Varias veces aquella imagen lo había atormentado: ¿Algún día él terminaría viviendo en ese lugar? ¿Algún día su padre mataría de una golpiza a Kushina? ¿Algún día ellos lo meterían allí contra su voluntad? Aquel pensamiento lo aterrorizó hasta la adolescencia. En el instituto consiguió consuelo en las calles, en las tabernas, en la playa, en cualquier lado que no le recordase los adultos. Incluso el colegio parecía un mejor lugar para matar el tiempo que su hogar vacío o la prisión en que se había convertido aquel sitio. Claro, aquellas mismas sensaciones de rebeldía le habían llevado a cometer tonterías, a todos. La felicidad de la primera canción, el primer bar que les dio alojamiento en Kawasaki, las practicas en el recreo, las composiciones en el autobús; incluso las risas. Había sido una época triste pero sabía mucho mejor que este nuevo "tipo" que era. Sí, aquel Naruto veía las cosas de otra manera.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hinata al sentir que él cerró los ojos. No tenía una expresión de dolor. Namikaze la miró impresionado de que ella había estado todo aquel tiempo callada, esperando a que él estuviese preparado para hablar. Abrió los labios pero sólo pudo formar una sonrisa en el rostro; una débil.

La mirada de ella se entristeció. Dolía si le sonría tan quebradizo, prefería su sonrisa burlona; prefería al Naruto cínico, dolía menos que este. Retiró la mirada.

— Tenía tres años sin venir a este lugar —soltó tocando el volante con nostalgia—. Me imagino que la mayoría que vivía aquí ya se ha ido —sonrió de nuevo, hipócrita—. Era un lugar del demonio, la comida era malísima; no sé como ellos sobrevivieron a ese martirio.

— ¿No servían ramen? —bromeó Hinata tratando de quitarle la tensión a la situación. Un terrible silencio se extendió entre los dos. Una sola sonrisa adornó su rostro. Se sintió mal, era una gigantesca idiota.

— No—respondió ido.

— Lo siento —se disculpó llevando la mano hacia la nuca. Acarició incomoda. Quería poder decirle algo que le consolara; pero la verdad no le conocía. ¿Cómo podía ayudarle si hacía un mes atrás era un completo extraño? ¿Si hace una semana atrás lo odiaba?

Los ojos azules de él se cayeron en su cara. En ese mismo instante entendió porque había traído de todas las personas a Hinata. Ella no huía, ella no pretendía ser amable o si quiera ella era deshonesta. Su franqueza era su mejor cualidad, esa misma le hacía sentirse en confianza. Sabía que si la Hyuuga no le mentiría para no herirlo, era exactamente la forma en que lo hería que hacía sentirse sano. No habría hipocresías entre los dos… ¿Para qué? Y en ese momento más que nunca necesitaba a una persona así a su lado. Había sentido esa misma camarería con los que habían sido sus amigos en un pasado, le hubiese gustado haber mantenido esa amistad con el Uchiha.

— Hay un sitio al que si quería venir —planteó mientras encendía de nuevo el carro y comenzaba a subir la ladera. La casa se fue quedando atrás junto con las sombras de la última noche. El pueblo dormitaba aún con los gatos en los tejados y el frío mustio sobre las hojas de los arboles. La velocidad fue en aumento así que cuando pasaron al lado de aquella pequeña morada si quiera fue un manchón entre la vegetación. Techo a dos aguas; puertas de madera y paredes blancas. Sus ventanas daban hacía el mar que se abrió imponente a sus ojos apenas comenzaron a bajar la empinada hacía la costa. Era una curva de arena y mar encallada entre dos pilones de roca que empezaba a roerse por las tormentas. La vegetación y los arboles quedaron en los desfiladeros del barranco y aquella casa solitaria fue desapareciendo progresivo se acercaron hasta la calle ciega. No había más que algunas casitas de pescadores y botes en el malecón; el resto era arena que se perdía en el horizonte con un mar grisáceo que comenzaba a recibir los destellos del sol. El cielo anaranjado pastel despejaba las nubes de lluvia y ofuscaba todo con un amarillo oro que no lograba ser lo suficiente brillante como para doler los ojos. El sonido del mar retumbó dentro del auto. Se quedaron maravillados viendo las olas y el amanecer por un minuto. La sonrisa infantil de Naruto le devolvió un poco la felicidad a la Hyuuga. Esa era la sonrisa de un buen recuerdo.

Se bajaron del auto en silencio maravillados por la nacida del sol que quería tintar todo el cielo de rojos y anaranjados. El gélido viento les hizo arroparse en sus abrigos recordando que aún el invierno persistía. Las olas del mar morían unas encimas de otras y no había ningún pensamiento suelto; sólo se podía contemplar con la mente en blanco. Naruto sonrió. Se sintió relajado como no se sentía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Entendió que se había perdido aquella sensanción por pura cobardía. No había nada que temer. El mar seguía allí, la casa, el orfelinato, el instituto, la vía del autobús e incluso el acantilado. Toda Konoha lo había esperado para que pudiese sentarse a las orillas de la costa y perder horas en una sola cavilación.

Ya no importaba la prensa. ¿Por qué le importaría? Allí sólo quería sentarse y ser tragado por el agua. Ese fin hubiese sido mucho mejor. Sintió los pasos livianos de ella a su lado; le miró. Hinata caminaba sin mucha precisión hacia la pared de agua que se movía a su frente. Se detuvo cuando la punta de su zapato se sumergió en arena húmeda. Allí contempló un poco más hasta que devolvió la mirada contenta hacia él, soltó sin preocupaciones con la voz cálida y una sonrisa en la boca:

— Es una linda vista… —miró de nuevo hacia lo más hondo— ¿Ese de allá es el puerto Dankatsu?

Naruto perdió la vista en las sombras. Una cortina de humo levantaba las diminutas torres del faro. Sonrió. Había crecido mirando el puerto Dankatsu y los buques descargar comida y cajas semi-vacias. Asintió calmado:

— Sí —indicó diagonal—. Dicen que desde aquí se pueden ver Tokyo.

La Hyuuga agudizó la vista colocando sus manos como viseras. Fue imposible, bufó:

— Pues, es una mentira.

— Técnicamente sí —rió el rubio—, pero a veces el cielo está tan despejado que puedes ver las últimas torres de Tokyo, por tan sólo un minuto crees que realmente está allí.

La joven le miró por un buen rato. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era hermosa; sonrió para sí. Se quedaron parados muy cerca unos del otro contemplando la salida del sol hasta que todo estuvo iluminado. Seguía la brisa glacial congelando sus extemidades pero los rayos eran tan fuertes que producían calidez en sus cuerpos. El cuerpo de Naruto cayó en la arena levantando una humarada mientras colocaba sus brazos como almohada. Veía el cielo y la figura en sombra de la Hyuuga; sus pantalones de mezclilla estaban humedecidos por el salpicar de las olas.

— ¡Qué envidia! —susurró la joven mientras se agachaba lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, allí estiró los dedos junto con sus brazos frente de si haciendo un mohín. Se veía encantadora—. Ojala tuviésemos estas puestas de sol en Ashima.

Volvió a mirar directo al orbe amarillo que empezaba a alzarse sobre sus cabezas. Las aguas se tranquilizaban llegando solamente a tocar las puntas de sus zapatos. Él también había extrañado esas puestas de sol en Tokyo. Nadie podía cambiar un mar de edificios por un verdadero mar. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que había estado huyendo de un fantasma ridículo. Él no era el mismo que recordaba cuando niño. ¿Cómo había conseguido fuerzas suficientes para poner su trasero en aquel lugar olvidado por dios? Bufó y la miró. Esa grandísima idiota tenía todo el crédito. Hinata recogió las piernas, ignorante de que él la observaba con detenimiento mordiéndose los labios. No quería agradecerle pero iba a terminar haciéndolo.

— Gracias —hubo un momento de silencio donde ella le miró con sorpresa—, por salvarme el culo con Menma, con la prensa, con Matsuri… con todo —sonrió irónico—. Tal vez he sido un dolor de culo todo este tiempo, pero realmente te quiero agradecer…

— Si quieres agradecerme entonces págame…—mintió ella burlándose; aquella declaración tomó por sorpresa a Namikaze. Moviéndose más bien por costumbre que por ganas de insultarle se llevó las manos al bolsillo. Ella saltó— ¡Era una broma, hombre!

— ¡Oh! —Parpadeó ante la cara perpleja de ella, le sonrió divertido medio incorporándose apoyando su peso en los codos—. Eres muy mala con las bromas, Hime Yakuza.

— Vas a seguir con eso…—farfulló para sí. Hubo otro largo silencio en donde Hinata consiguió las palabras adecuadas, carraspeó—. No tienes porque agradecerme, después de todo, no te odio.

¿Acababa de escuchar con claridad? ¿Hinata Hyuuga, Hime Yakuza, su novia falsa; había dicho que no lo odiaba? Sus ojos se encontraron, ella incluso sonreía. Debía ser una burla, iba a terminar diciendo: "No te odio, te re-odio". Lo siguiente le dejó en piedra:

— Quisiera poder ser tu compañera Namikaze —le tendió la mano amistosa—. Ahora que somos "novios" quisiera que pudiésemos confiar en el otro y sentirnos cómodos —se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada sintiéndose repentinamente tímida—. Cuenta conmigo en cualquier cosa, eso es todo.

— Con que compañeros…—saboreó para sí mientras miraba como la arena era humedecida por la espuma del agua. Sonrió enérgico y se dejó caer con mucho ruido sobre su espalda. Ella le contempló por un rato hasta que una carcajada salió de su pecho. ¿Se estaba burlando? ¿Se había visto ridículo decirle algo así de la nada? Se sintió tan avergonzada que la cara se le pintó de rojo; tuvo que ver hacia la puesta de sol para no sentir que sus mejillas ardían. — Vale, Hime Yakuza, seamos compañeros.

Sus ojos azules y perlados se encontraron. Los dos brillaban por la sorpresa aunque Namikaze tenía cierta certeza en la mirada, incluyó:

— Me gusta tu franqueza —cruzó las piernas sobre sus rodillas y suspiró pesado, casi cansado—. El mundo de la publicidad es muy frívolo e hipócrita; encontrar gente que te quiera patear el trasero de frente es interesante.

— Entonces…—ella volteó su cuerpo hacia él, apoyándose en sus rodillas, se veía como una Yamanato Nadeshiko* al mar. Tuvo que retirar la mirada; dolía la belleza de su cabello siendo movido por la brisa— ¿Estamos en paz?

Otro largo silencio y al final él asintió tranquilo. Prefería tener a alguien a su lado en la SBS. ¿Alguna clase de compinche? ¿Camarada? No lo sabía; pero ellos dos tenían un "amigo en común" como "Iruka", y también muchos enemigos en común: La prensa, Menma, ellos mismos. Se rascó la frente despreocupado y cerró los ojos. Una brisa salina les pasó por el rostro. Ella volvió a mirar el mar feliz; se sentía bien saber que no tenía que odiarle más, que al menos algo —por muy pequeño que fuese— había cambiado entre los dos. Olor a pulpo, arena y sal les llenó el olfato. Las columnas de los balleneros parecían los rascacielos del barrio Minato. Hinata cerró los ojos también hasta que escuchó su voz vibrante con la tercera brisa:

— Dattebayo… —rió para sí— ¡Cuantos recuerdos~!

La joven podía entender un poco aquella frase. Seguramente aquel joven quería guardar sus recuerdos de infancia —dolorosos o no— para él solo. ¿Por qué la prensa tenía que estar fisgoneando en sus heridas? Ni siquiera ella, que deseaba desde lo más hondo de su corazón conocer sus "porqué", tenía el valor de preguntarle. Violar las memorias de las personas que ni conoces simplemente para ganar dinero; eso era un acto despreciable. Recogió sus piernas tomando con sus manos los tobillos. ¿Terminaría la prensa también tomando sus recuerdos? ¿Los de los dos? Sonrió dolida. Los recuerdos de los dos eran falsos; todos producidos para que la prensa los captase. No había nada real que pudiese surgir entre ellos. Ni siquiera esa amistad iba a pasar desapercibida. _"Los recuerdos ya no son míos…", _pensó cuando una gaviota voló sobre sus cabezas.

Le hubiese gustado poder decirle palabras de consuelo, pero sólo podía darle vueltas a como aquella jauría de buitres iba robando las posibilidades. Primero Naruto, después de Matsuri. ¿Tenían que entrometer sus narices en lo que fuese? ¿Tenían que dañar la privacidad y soledad? ¿Por qué las personas tenían que saber más de Naruto? Ella no deseaba que ellos conocieran a ese joven que estaba sentado a su lado. ¿Estás memorias no le pertenecían a ella? Le miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca feliz, el resto del rostro estaba relajado, cargaba aún aquel sobretodo que le protegía del frío. Demasiado elegante para un ambiente playero. Sonrió. Tal vez algún día la prensa se enterase de que habían recorrido desde Saitama hasta Kawasaki; tal vez también sabrían que los dos contemplaron aquella puesta de sol por un par de horas; tal vez también sabrían que dudaron frente al orfelinato y que no pudieron si quiera despejar los labios; pero había algo que jamás iban a poder saber. Sus sentimientos, las sensaciones, el significado de sentir a otra persona a tu lado mientras contemplan la salida del sol. No entenderían la felicidad y calma que su corazón experimentaba en ese momento y tampoco podrían ver al rostro de Naruto con los mismos ojos que ella lo hacía.

Eso era solamente de ella; nadie más podía robarle esos sentimientos. Eran suyos y de Naruto. Así pasaba con todo, así también pasaba con las memorias de Matsuri y Naruto. Sonrió y lo dijo porque se sentía exactamente así en ese momento. Sin preocupaciones:

— Todo estará bien —determinó llamando la atención de él que abrió uno de sus parpados. La espalda de ella estaba lejana, cerca de la orilla—. No tienes porque si quiera prestarle atención a lo que digan —hizo silencio en un momento hasta que ella pudo mirarle directo a los ojos—. Tú y tus recuerdos son sólo tuyos; ellos no tienen porque estar recordando el pasado si tú no lo deseas.

Sus labios temblaron. ¿Así de fácil sonaban las palabras de consuelo? ¿Así de fácil se arreglaban los problemas? Hubiese querido siempre escuchar esa voz con esas mismas frases. No hubiese nunca tenido miedo de enfrentarse a la realidad y a los periodistas. Tenía razón; él era el único que tenía la verdad de esas memorias, no tenia porque afectarle. Siempre había alguna salida para las cosas y si no era Iruka el que conseguía como callarles la boca; podía jurar que él lo haría. Le sonrió; también podía asegurar que Hinata Hyuuga estaría de acuerdo.

Ella… era más humana de lo que hubiese alguna vez pensado. Tapó sus ojos con los brazos para que no viese que los tenía húmedos; la sonrisa estaba quebradiza pero ninguna de estas señales pareció haber llegado a Hinata. El cuerpo alargado de Naruto le tocaba la rodilla y estaba lo suficiente cerca como para lanzarse sobre él y abrazarle. Hubiese sido un movimiento extraño y fuera de común, así que se contuvo estática y temblorosa a su lado.

— Sí… tienes razón —barbulló al fin. La Hyuuga se acostó a su lado comprobando que la arena estaba tan fría como se lo había imaginado. Desde ese ángulo los brazos musculosos de él le tapaban todo el rostro. Su respiración llenaba el sonido del mar y su calor corporal pasaba poco a poco al suyo. Se sintió tranquila. Ya no tenía que decir más nada, le bastaba con saber que sus palabras habían llegado a él. Habría tiempo para lo demás. —. ¿Si siguen fastidiando vas a llamar a tus gansters* o algo así?

Ella lo había estado mirando todo ese rato —a su chaqueta negra llena de diminutos puntos arenosos—, así que cuando él dedicó una mirada jocosa a su lado se sorprendió por el color de sus ojos. Hinata tenía unas espesas pestañas y una fija mirada; tuvo que removerse para no sentirse espiado, sin embargo el bufido de ella le llamó la atención. Reía con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le mostraba esa cara tan encantadora? ¡Era una maldita que tenía cartas bajo la manga! Estaba haciéndole una jugada sucia.

— No tengo gansters ni nada por el estilo —susurró luego de haber disfrutado el chiste—. Llamaría a mis kobun* —le miró con una sonrisa de medio lado. Él soltó una carcajada mientras asentía ante su error.

— Claro, claro, mi oyabun*.

Hinata carcajeó otro rato; aunando:

— La verdad a ti se te da más lo de "gansters" —replicó cuando la risa se había calmado un poco, aunque Naruto se negaba a detenerse. La miró contraído en las carcajadas preguntando: ¿Cómo? Ella reprimió una risilla, aunando: —. Digo… ¿Qué hay con ese cabello? ¿Eres un Yankee*?

Otra carcajada más y un comentario entrecortado:

— Solía ser confundido con yankees en el instituto —rió otro rato acompañando de ella—. Me daban sus desayunos sin que se los pidiera.

— Suena bastante conveniente —puntualizó. Le hubiese gustado crear esa misma imagen en el instituto; en vez de ser un ratoncillo al que le pueden gastar bromas. Exhaló. Ella misma se había buscado esa reputación al no cantarles los puntos sobre la íes.

— La verdad solía meterme en muchos problemas así que tenían pruebas para temerme —dobló los brazos tras su nuca y suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios—. Me mude aquí cuanto tenía cinco años, vine junto a mi madre —negó un poco—. La verdad no recuerdo mucho sobre aquellos tiempos; sólo de aquella casa de la hondonada y la vista al mar. Era un pueblo realmente aburrido: la mayoría de las personas eran viejos quisquillosos, pero también estaba el orfelinato —cruzó las piernas y movió los pies un rato tapando la puesta de sol con la punta de su zapato—. Me hice amigo de Sasuke para aquel entonces; era un chico sombrío y afeminado —carcajeó—. No le gustaba nada: ni jugar, ni las bromas, ni hablar, ni cantar, ni nada. Era un rarito.

— Esa es una horrible forma de describir a alguien —le recriminó. Naruto la miró directo a los ojos con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios, suspiró.

— Lloraba mucho; sus padres habían muerto recientemente y se había quedado solo —los dedos se enterraron suavemente en la arena que habían entre los dos. —. Yo no entendía muy bien sobre aquello pero siempre iba a hablar con él por las tardes. Nos sentábamos en la parte trasera de la cancha de beisbol. Yo en la calle y él dentro de aquel terreno arenoso; solía siempre ser quien hablaba pero él era bueno escuchando mis tonterías; a veces me detenía y decía: Eso no puede ser ó eso es una tontería. Para aquel entonces también estaba Kiba —miró a Hinata cuyos ojos brillaron de emoción al escuchar el nombre de una persona "agradable". Inuzuka la había tratado con inusitada calidez; Uchiha mientras tanto era tan frío como con todos—. Era tan insoportable como lo es hoy; él no ha cambiado nada. Era un metiche así que pronto empezó a formar parte de nuestro "grupo" a los golpes. Siempre competíamos aunque nunca me atreví a entrar al orfelinato.

— ¿No te dejaban? —preguntó la Hyuuga sin entender a que venía aquella incógnita. Los ojos de Naruto negaron divertidos.

— No, no. Momo siempre me invitaba a comer algo o tomar refresco —se encogió de hombros—. Pero sentía que si entraba a aquel sitio me quedaría sin padres… ¿Una tontería, no? —rió—. Los niños son tan estúpidos.

— Tal vez el Naruto de aquel tiempo no eran tan estúpido —cortó ella haciéndole sorprender. Había acostado su costado al suelo y le miraba de perfil—. Es un pensamiento lógico; sentir miedo por perder a quienes amas.

— No —sus palabras sonaron alargadas— Ese Naruto y el de ahora no son tan distintos; los dos son unos cobardes —torció el gesto mientras delineaba las nubes con la mirada—. Tenía siete años cuando mi padre volvió a casa; lo hizo sin nuestro consentimiento. Había tenido que dejar todo atrás porque tenía gente tras su espalda; le prometió a mi madre que conseguiría cualquier trabajo con tal de poder contribuir en mi educación —bufó divertido—. Era un maldito; a las semanas se emborrachó y no llegó por la noche a casa, a la mañana cuando mi madre le reclamó la golpeó tan fuerte que retumbó por toda la casa. Yo lo escuche desde mi habitación —se removió el cabello—. Siempre fue la misma escena; llegaba en la mañana sin reconocer quien era y el simple hecho de mirarla le producía ganas de golpearle. Le agradaba golpearla hasta que lloraba y pedía que la matase de una vez; también si me veía por allí solía darme unas buenas tundas —cruzó los brazos cínico sin importarle que la chica a su lado temblaba de lo vivido de sus palabras—. Yo era tan cobarde que a las cinco de la mañana me montaba en el tejado y me escapaba hasta el orfelinato; cuando Momo me preguntaba porque estaba tan temprano solía decir que había dado una vuelta para "investigar" pero la verdad simplemente no quería conseguírmelo ebrio. Me daba miedo, prefería dejar que mi madre arreglara todo con él —tragó—, después de todo, ella siempre decía: "yo tengo la culpa". No se sentía así, para nada, los dos sabíamos que ella no tenía la culpa. No me decía nada, prefería que me escapase y no me golpease; a que tuviese que presenciar sus gritos y sus peleas. Lo odiaban, los odiaba… a los dos —se atragantó—. Preferí muchas veces haber nacido sin padres.

— Ano~… —la voz de Hinata nació temblorosa, no pudo seguir hablando. Sintió que el cuerpo de él se incorporaba, quedó sentado muy cerca de ella quien lo miraba aún en la arena con los codos hundidos. Se rascó la nuca y soltó con la voz cambiada, enérgicamente hipócrita:

— Te estoy cansando con tantas boberías —encogió y empezó a recoger sus piernas para escapar—. Deberíamos…—lo detuvo de levantarse.

— Quiero oírlo —apuntó la joven jalándolo de nuevo hacia la arena. Se miraron por un momento en donde él pudo escudriñar el rostro preocupado de ella. No quería que lo viese con aquellos ojos de consolación. Exhaló—. Realmente quisiera poder oírlo; lo que no conozco de ti.

— No conoces muchas cosas.

— Lo sé —sinceró produciendo que él la volviese a mirar. Hinata lo sorprendía con su sinceridad siempre—, por eso deseo escucharlo.

¿Qué tenía esa chica que hacía ver todo tan sencillo? Bufó. Hinata Hyuuga era un monstruo, un demonio, lo que fuese; pero tenía una excelente técnica para hacer que los demás confiasen en ella.

* * *

><p>Neji subió por las empinadas escaleras que llevaban hacia el ático mientras escuchaba la estridente voz de su tía hablando con su madre. Hinata siempre venía a comprar las verduras; sin embargo la ama de casa Hyuuga había venido expresamente hoy con cierto nerviosismo y parloteando más de lo acostumbrado —como si fuese posible—. Exhaló. Esperaba únicamente que su prima no estuviese metida en algún problema con la mafía. Siempre vivía con el terror de que algún día venderían a Hinata con el pretexto de pagar sus deudas; por eso desde los quince empezó a reunir dinero en una cuenta que titulo como: "emergencia"; su única emergencia podía ser que Hiashi Hyuuga se endeudara a tal punto que tuviese que prostituirse. Exhaló con más fuerza hasta llegar a la puerta, se apoyó a ella con todo el cuerpo debido al sentimiento de imaginarse a su tío en leotardo.<p>

No fue una buena imagen.

"_Y después de comer…",_ suspiró el joven mientras colocaba la llave en el pestillo y luchaba para abrir la vieja puerta de débil madera. Su tía le había pedido el favor de conseguir los viejos colgantes y vestidos que había usado Hanako Souji alguna vez en su juventud; tenía el pretexto de arreglarles para que Hinata pudiese vestirlos cuando tuviese alguna "cosa importante". Sentía que esas "cosas importantes" era seducir a Naruto Namikaze y darle cinco hijos. Suspiró. Tenía que reprimir sus ganas de matarlo, después de todo, Hinata había decidido que ese era el hombre con el que quería "contratarse". Entró sintiendo de súbito el aire viciado y la telaraña. Tosió tratando de alejar las polillas y el polvo. Algo le decía también que aquellas joyas en vez de parar a las manos de su prima, lo harían a una casa de empeño. Había sido todo un milagro que no lo hubiesen hecho antes. No cerró la puerta tras de sí porque aún quería escuchar la voz cotilleadora de su tía hablando de lo buena que era su prima. Exhaló molesto. ¿Era hora de darse cuenta, no? ¿Las altas notas del instituto, las horas extras de trabajo, sus ahorros para pagar las deudas? La excusó, su tía era demasiado despistada y tenía la mente demasiado ocupada en los quehaceres del hogar como para estar al pendiente de sus dos hijas. Tenía que aceptarlo: Hanabi había nacido dotada de toda la belleza; Hinata no era una chica fea, podía decirse que era bastante atractiva e incluso muy bonita, pero su actitud esquiva con los hombres no la convertía en la mejor candidata para "la chica que va a conseguir el marido multimillonario que nos sacara de la pobreza". ¿Para qué preocuparse por la chica que siempre había sido responsable, callada y amable? ¿Para qué preocuparse por la que administraría la herencia y partiría las pertenencias en buenas partes? No había porque desconfiar o, si quiera, encariñar a la siempre encaminada hija que estaría hasta la hora de la muerte —como una paciente esposa sumisa— al lado de aquella cuerda de desadaptados.

Movió las cajas arenosas cubiertas de polvo una por una. Cosas viejas de su cuarto, la máquina de coser de su madre, su antiguo guante de beisbol, la faja de su padre, la platera para "los buenos tiempos" y allí estaban las abarrotadas pertenencias de su abuela. Las miró por un buen rato entre los espejos y el diván. Toda una diva; así había vivido todo ese tiempo Hanako. Se sentó en una butaca de madera —olvidada allí porque sus pares habían muerto— y empezó a hurgar entre los cajones de la cómoda y las cajas de ropa vieja. Seguía sintiéndose preocupado por Hinata. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Se sentía cansada por el demandante trabajo que le hacía pasar la SBS? ¿Se había perdido? ¿Tuvo que hacer turno laboral de noche? ¡De noche! ¡Turno laboral de noche con Namikaze Naruto! Eso sólo podía significarse una cosa.

Tragó mientras revolvía con violencia los vestidos para conseguir la bendita caja del joyero. Sacó cinco vestidos de opereta y otros tantos de escenario; todos parecían inservibles. Sintió los pasos de su tía subir los primeros escalones, su voz le crispó. Naruto Namikaze con su prima en turno nocturno; sólo pensaba aquello y sentía que la sangre le hervía. Siempre —desde que nació— él había sido un "hermano" sobre protector; era su "Hinata-sama".

— Neji-kun… —esperó un poco— ¿Neji-kun? ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí? —habló con su madre— Por eso te dije que esas cajas era mejor que se quedaran en mi casa; fastidiarles en sus horas laborales

— Tranquila, querida —se escuchó desde la cocina—. Esas cosas deben estar allí. ¿Cómo está Hinata-chan?

— Bien, excelente, mejor que nunca —acotó nerviosa, rápida, tajante. Neji sonrió: Su tía era muy mala para mentir; Hinata no había salido como ella. Su prima podía engañarle pero los demás; no.

— Ah, sí… —siseó— ¿Se está llevando bien con Namikaze-san? —sonrió mientras metía la mano para tantear el fondo de la caja. Tocó algo cuadrado— ¿La trata bien?

— Claro que sí, claro que sí —aclaró la mujer—. Él está muy enamorado de mi pilluelilla, y ella también —hizo un momento de silencio en donde pareció vacilar si subir o bajar los escalones— ¿No vistes la rueda de prensa que les hicieron, Neji-kun?

Suspiró. Un cuaderno. En lo hondo de la caja sólo había un cuaderno de anotaciones encuadernado en piel de culebra. Parecía costoso e importante. No le contestó a su tía porque las hojas arenosas de aquel extraño objeto le llamaron la atención. Lo abrió. Letra pequeña en tinta que escribía nombres y apellidos; así como dibujos y ubicaciones. ¿Qué clase de anotaciones eran esas?

Leyó mientras escuchaba de nuevo la voz de la tía Hanabae:

— ¿Neji-kun? ¿Estás allí? —pasos bajando—. Hiromi-san… ¿Vistes la rueda de prensa con Neji-kun?

— Neji fue a tu casa, Hanabae —puntualizó simple.

— ¡Ah, sí, cierto, llevó a aquella adorable amiga que tiene…! ¿Cómo se llama? —dudó—… ¡Tenten!. Neji es muy suertudo —su voz se perdió por el pasillo.

Neji no tenía cabeza para escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer; sus ojos saltaban de nombre en nombre sin entender porqué Hanako Souji había escrito aquello y olvidado entre sus ropas. No había números, ni siquiera direcciones certeras. Tenía una mala sensación alrededor de todo aquello. Ordenados por las iniciales de los apellidos y enmarcados en distintos colores y "notas como: cuidado, ojo, ver, revisar, listo" parecía un desfile de personas que nunca había conocido. Leyó al azar:

Killer Bee. B-12-59. Sur, cama, indou. Rojo: Activo. Ir.

Fugaku Uchiha. Cruz. UC-33-45. Oeste, chimenea.

I. Uchiha. M-E. UM-54-55. Este, fondo, sótano. Rojo Listo: ir.

Mikoto Uchiha. Cruz. UC-33-46. Oeste, chimenea.

Obito Uchiha. U-22-34. Este, fondo, sótano.

S. Uchiha. M-E. UM-55-55. Sur, cama, indou. Verde: Inactivo.

Kushina Uzumaki. U-99-00. Sur, cama, indou.

Chiyoko Namikaze. N-89-01. Este, fondo, sótano.

Minato Namikaze. Cruz. NC-88-09. Oeste, chimenea.

N. Namikaze. M-E. MN-33-44. Sur, cama, indou. Verde: Inactivo.

Cerró el diario cuando oyó los pasos rápidos subir hacia la bohardilla. Lo colocó con agilidad bajo de si e hizo como si aún estuviese hurgando en los cajones. Tenía las manos temblorosas y los ojos sólo podían seguir leyendo nombres y números. Algo parecía tener de importante aquellas anotaciones ordenadas. Los apellidos Namikaze y Uchiha le sonaban terriblemente conocidos; sonrió irónico. No podían tener relación con aquellos ídolos… ¿O sí? ¿N. Namikaze podía ser Naruto Namikaze? ¿S. Uchiha podía ser Sasuke Uchiha? Tembló. La cara de su madre se asomó por la pequeñísima puerta rellena de polvo, le sonrió al encontrarlo concentrado en su deber. Consiguió la caja de joyas cuando escuchó la voz cálida:

— Neji… ¿aún no has conseguido aquellas viejas cosas? —susurró maternal. Él volteó a verle e hizo un gesto suave.

— No. Ya las conseguí —se levantó lentamente colocando aquel diario en sus bolsillos y ordenando las ropas y la caja, bajó en el acto tratando de olvidar todo aquello. Lo único que estaba seguro es que aquel diario no era la típica agenda telefónica de una abuelita.

Naruto suspiró. Se sentó encorvado y rascó su cráneo sin saber por dónde empezar. Hinata le esperó al borde de las olas con los pies remangados sobre sí y los ojos posados en su figura. Sentirla mirándole tan fijamente lo hacía poner nervioso así que soltó:

— La verdad con la llegada de mi padre a casa empecé a frecuentar cada vez más el orfelinato; en ese tiempo inventábamos salidas de excursiones y veníamos a esta playa a recolectar conchas de mar —Naruto lanzó una piedrecillas que había cogido para sentirse menos nervioso; rebotó en las olas—. Decidí aquel día que quería ser pescador y aunque Sasuke pensaba que era una tontería; me siguió el juego.

— Pensaba que de pequeño querías ser cocinero de ramen —comentó la Hyuuga sin entender la afición de Naruto hacia los pescados. El carcajeó y negó.

— Lo pensé por un tiempo, pero luego me enteré que no podría comer nada de que lo hacía y también tenía que pararme muy temprano por la mañana y trabajar hasta la noche—negó con un rotundo viró del rostro—. ¡Era inaceptable!

Ella rió melodiosa y esperó a que el siguiera con su relato.

— En aquel tiempo a ninguno de nosotros, incluyendo a Kiba, le caía bien Gaara. Nos parecía un chico demasiado petulante y retorcido como para hablarle —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. — Incluso daba miedo, solía quedársenos mirando mientras decía: "Es mejor no tener padres; cuanto los envidio". Claro, a mi aquellas palabras no me dolían tanto, después de todo, no pasaba suficiente tiempo con mi familia para realmente valorar a una. Hubiese querido no tener padre para así no escabullirme todas las mañanas de la casa; también hubiese querido que mi madre no existiera para que no soportase aquella tortura. Nunca había un solo día sin que una pelea tronara en la casa; excepto cuando él llegaba sobrio —rió—, a veces lo hacía por muy sorprendente que pareciera, cuando tenía sus "negocios" él solía llegar alegre y pulcro, le daba un beso a mi madre y preguntaba por mí, cuando llegaba para el atardecer lo encontraba comiendo en la mesa y solía llamarme con las manos abiertas mientras me decía: ¿Dónde te habías metido, Naruto? No había nada amenazante en aquellas palabras, eran agradables, al siguiente día… siempre se emborrachaba, y volvía aquel vicio del infierno.

Hizo un momento de silencio. Hinata hubiese querido preguntar qué clases de negocios tenía el padre de Naruto pero le parecía importunar recuerdos que no eran muy agradables. Le dejó de mirar y dedicó una lánguida vista al mar tranquilo.

— Las cosas empeoraron cuando cumplí los nueve —se engoció de brazos—. Mi padre tomaba en casa y llegaba a cualquier hora; no podía si quiera escaparme de él; había dejado de pegarle a mi madre y comenzó a ensañarse conmigo. Le tenía tanto miedo que me quedaba deambulando por las calles y no regresaba a casa por días enteros; empecé a colarme por las noches en el orfelinato y dormir debajo de la cama de Sasuke. Él solía preguntarme: ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa? ¿No es incomodo dormir allí?, empezó a llamarme dobe desde aquellos días; decía que era un idiota por querer dormir en el suelo en vez de una cómoda cama. Él, al igual de Kiba, sabía que tenía problemas con mi padre, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntarme porque le esquivaba a las preguntas; no me dejaba ayudar porque siempre fingía que estaba feliz y ponía aquella hipócrita sonrisa…

— Lo sigues haciendo —dejó por sentado Hinata. Él parpadeó hacia ella, se explicó—. Cuando algo no te agrada o no te hace feliz sueles poner esa incomoda sonrisa en tu rostro.

Namikaze tragó gordo. ¿Aún lo hacía? ¿Cómo ella se había dado cuenta? Alguna vez le había sonreído sinceramente a la Hyuuga. Bueno, a veces se reía de ella y salía natural; también a veces se sentía feliz a su lado. Ahorita mismo podía sonreírle y agradecerle, sinceramente. Le sonrió ladino, débil:

— Lo sé —suspiró—, en aquel tiempo era una práctica muy normal; solía hacerlo todo el tiempo, pero Gaara siempre fue el más perspicaz de todos en ese tipo de cosas. Un día me interceptó en el pasillo de las habitaciones y me preguntó directamente: ¿Tu padre te golpea? Siempre venía con un nuevo morado en el rostro o el cuerpo así que no había que ser un genio para adivinarlo; aún cuando mis excusas baratas parecían tapar todo. Sólo aquella simple pregunta me hizo llorar como una niña; no sé cuantas veces afirme llorando pero él no se inmuto ni un poco, simplemente puso una sonrisa triste y me confesó: Mi padre también me golpea. —rió un rato y se acostó de nuevo en la arena— Que manera tan extraña de hacer amigos… ¿No? —Sonrió al ver que Hinata no encontraba un gesto—. Oi, no tienes porque poner esa cara, no es una historia tan triste, dattebayo.

— Yo… —quería no verle con pena, mucho menos con dolor. Hubiese preferido desde un principio no juzgarle, pero ya todo era demasiado tarde. Naruto Namikaze había soportado todo aquello como si nada hubiese pasado antes, aún hoy lo contaba y no parecía inmutarse. No quería que ella siguiera viéndole con los ojos húmedos, con la boca a punto de formar un lo siento, se adelantó:

— Sasuke y Kiba no estuvieron de acuerdo en meter a Gaara a la cuadrilla, pero como insistí tanto terminaron aceptándolo; y al final Sabaku empezó a comportarse como una persona normal —rió—. Bueno, al menos lo más normal que él puede ser. Siempre hacíamos bromas y nos conocían muy bien en el pueblo por ser un grupo bastante disparejo —cruzó los brazos—. Mi madre colocó la denuncia contra mi padre cuando cumplí los diez; dijo que no aguantaría verlo golpearme más y la policía le hizo la advertencia; no lo volví a ver y empecé a pasar más tiempo con ella —exhaló—. Nunca me lleve muy bien con mi madre; aunque la verdad los dos nos parecemos bastante; creo que tengo algo de culpa en los hombros al no haber hecho nada por ella, suelo visitarla a menudo, cuando tengo tiempo…

Hubo un largo silencio en los dos. El mar bramaba sin cesar y una ventisca tímida acariciaba sus rostros. Naruto no se movió, incluso siguió escudriñando el cielo que cambiaba de colores para él. El sonido de un pelicano que se quejaba del invierno, una cueva que se comía el romper de las olas, el recuerdo de sus risas a través de la playa en una infancia que parecía demasiado simple como duradera.

— Mis mejores memorias están en el instituto. No era muy inteligente a decir verdad, ni siquiera me llegue a graduar —suspiró provocando el interés en ella—, pero lo intentaba. En aquel tiempo me inscribí en el club de beisbol, no era malo y también estaba la cuadrilla así que teníamos excusas para viajar hasta Kawasaki, allí desarrolle el gusto por cantar en los trayectos de autobús. Inventaba tonterías, la mayoría para fastidiar a Kiba o a Gaara; ya que Sasuke siempre me volteaba el juego, pero poco a poco mejore mis tonterías y el conductor solía auparme a hacer payasadas. Recuerdo que aquel tiempo estaba enamorado de Sakura; así que para llamar su atención compuse una tonta canción cursi y la cante en medio del autobús cuando ella nos acompañaba hacia un partido. Ni siquiera le prestó atención, pero recuerdo que Sasuke en broma me dijo: Deberías dedicarte a esto, dobe… —carcajeó inmerso en el recuerdo del autobús, sus asientos de cuero rojo y el olor a dulces y aceite. Podía evocar con exactitud el sudor de su cara cuando miró directo a los ojos verdes de Sakura y sólo se encontró con su perfil despreciativo; aquellas memorias le hicieron pasar desapercibido el gesto de Hinata. Abrió los ojos muy al pendiente de él y entendió por completo el sentimiento que creció en el pecho de Naruto en el mismo instante en que su mejor amigo se burló de sus románticas pretensiones.

— En ese momento te diste cuenta de que no querías ser pescador, sino compositor.

— ¡Exacto! —carcajeó con más fuerza—. Fue una tontería, pero realmente me deje llevar por ella. Empecé a hacer más y más canciones hasta hacer tal fama que en el instituto me encomendaban los himnos de los festivales; incluso llegue a componer la canción del festival del pez —suspiró apenado—. Recuerdo haberme disfrazado de Mero.

Hinata se divirtió. Nadie hubiese pensando que el "ídolo de Japón" empezara de tan bajo, en un pueblo olvidado de la mano de dios, con muchos peces y pocas pretensiones. Un niño rubio apartado del calor de un hogar funcional parecía personificar una alegre canción infantil, fácil de recordar, con tal de llenar su alma de una felicidad fútil. Era una imagen melancólica.

— Me conocían por componer canciones tontas, los viejos me respetaban porque siempre traía algo nuevo para el festival —se encogió de hombros—. Cobraba veinticinco yenes por componer poemas o canciones para el día de los enamorados, y trescientos para cantar en los restaurantes. Empecé a ganar bastante dinero y decidí meter a mis amigos en el negocio; les dije: _aprendan a tocar algo y el resto yo lo arreglo._ Gaara sabía tocar el bajo desde pequeño, obligado por su padre, así que fue el _experto_ en el grupo. Sasuke aprendía fácil así que no duró mucho en agarrarle el ritmo en la guitarra; Kiba no era muy bueno pero se esforzaba el doble que los demás. Yo tampoco era un gran cantante pero empecé a aprender conforme pasó el tiempo; también luego de seis años de ausencia, mi padre apareció —Hinata se tensó—. Era otro hombre, se podía hablar con él y se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho —bufó—. Me ofreció un trabajo para ayudar económicamente a mi madre y lo acepte olvidándome de todas las malas cosas…—sonrió—. Me daba cajas y cajas de chicle y cigarrillos; las vendía junto con mis amigos en la estación del tren. Era ilegal pero nosotros no lo sabíamos, incluso solía meter pacos de billetes al fondo de las cajas escribiendo: Dale esto a tu madre ó, cómprate algo. Era un idiota, pensaba que mi padre no podía ser tan malo si hacía ese tipo de cosas. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar de donde salían esas cajas o a que venían sus conversaciones por teléfono que parecían clandestinas. Nada, simplemente decidí ignorar todo.

— ¿En qué trabajaba tu padre? —logró preguntar.

Suspiró tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, torció el gesto.

— La familia Namikaze era prestamista. Mi abuelo comenzó el negocio luego de dejar los malos hábitos; era hábil con el dinero así que hizo una pequeña fortuna con rapidez, mi abuela administraba los bienes y cuidada de los hijos; sin embargo a mi padre no le gustaba ese tipo de negocios: "se pierde mucho", decía. Él hacía de todo un poco, incluso prestaba dinero pero siempre tenía un alto costo; solía defalcar a sus clientes y tener todo tipo de contactos —jugó con sus dedos y las nubes, parecía absortó en algún recuerdo—. La competencia era Akatsuki… ¿Entiendes, no?

— Entonces... —Hinata dudó—, lo que dijo el periodista…

— Sí, todo aquello es cierto —cruzó los brazos y dejó una expresión incomprendida al aire. — No me puedo imaginar cómo consiguieron aquellos viejos papeles, pero sin lugar a dudas debió de ser alguien que pidió una fortuna; la SBS había limpiado el gigantesco prontuario de mi padre en la policía.

— ¿Qué ganaría haciendo eso? —Hinata negó sin entender. No entendí como alguien podía disfrutar de los errores ajenos, sobre todo aquellos que no provenían de el actuar de una persona, sino heredados por terceros. ¿Qué culpa tenía Naruto Namikaze de un padre disfuncional?

Era muy entendible —al menos para ella— no querer compartir memorias dolorosas con los demás. Hinata no le contaba a todo el mundo sus problemas familiares y ni siquiera se asemajaba a todo lo que había tenido que pasar el "ídolo de Japón" en su infancia. ¿Qué clase de desarmado podía utilizar dicha información para que el público se entretuviese? ¿Con qué fin?

— ¿Esa persona? —se encogió de hombros sinceramente—. Dinero y tal vez venganza, quien sabe.

— Va a afectar…

La interrumpió afirmando:

— Obviamente va a afectar mucho, por eso no pienso regresar a la SBS hoy, tampoco deberías —suspiró cansado y empezó a levantarse—. Los rumores se dispararan a todos lados; deberías simplemente andar bajo perfil —le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla, había algo de pánico en sus ojos. ¿Volverían a atacarla? —. Si te mantienes alejada de mí seguramente ni te molestaran, ahora tienen algo más jugoso que "exprimir".

Se levantó y sacudió la arena. Ella bien sabía que a él era a quien iba a exprimir. Se sintió mal, quiso poder hacer una burbuja en el tiempo donde se quedase estancado hasta que sus sentimientos sanasen. Se sintió ridícula ante aquel pensamiento, tan utópico, tan infantil.

— Te dejare en casa, vamos.

— Pero…—Hinata se sentó sobre sus rodillas—. No me contaste como llegaste a conocer a la SBS y tu padre… —hizo un momento de silencio— ¿Qué paso con ustedes?

Naruto sonrió por un instante y terminó expirando. Se agachó a su altura y colocando las manos en la frente pareció tratar de recordar algo más. Se sentía incomodo hablando de "esas cosas" con ella, exactamente ese pasado que tanto le avergonzaba; pero concluyó que había empezado a hablar y esas eran exactamente las claves que lo hacían culpable:

— Deje de trabajar para mi padre cuando cumplí diecisite. Conseguimos un "contrato" en una taberna en Kawasaki; se llamaba café Kuribahara —sonrió ante los buenos recuerdos de olor a whisky y café—. Era un local de mala muerte pero tenía un buen sitio para tocar; habíamos mejorado y las composiciones eran temas concisos. Kiba mejoró tremendamente en la batería, al igual que Sasuke —se encogió de hombros para sacar las últimas palabras—. Empezaron a llamarnos "café Kuribahara" y nos volvimos famosos en la zona; tocábamos rock —finalizó y se levantó—. Luego de aquello pasaron una gran cantidad de cosas; Itachi apareció en la vida de Sasuke; nos metimos en problemas legales y al final apareció la SBS.

Resumió sintiéndose expuesto y apenado. No, no quería contarle esa parte de él a ella. No quería que Hinata lo viese tal cual el monstruo que él veía en los ojos de su padre. Cerró los labios para callarse el resto de la historia.

— Eso no suena como todo el cuento…—puntualizó ella levantándose. Él había empezado a caminar hacia el auto cuando escuchó su voz, se volteó hacia ella colocando los ojos en blanco y se burló, sus bromas para escapar de una situación incómoda:

— La Hime yakuza jamás está conforme.

— Creo que Naruto-kun me oculta algo —finalizó sonando más preocupada que molesta.

Vale, le ocultaba muchas cosas. ¿Pero realmente debía contarle esa parte de él a ella? Esa parte tan lamentable de su carrera. Dudó por un largo rato, sus ojos siempre abiertos —expresivos— se tensaron mirando hacía otro lado, imposibilitados de verla de frente. No tenía cara, ni maneras, para contar aquello. Se descubrió dudando, no porqué no quisiera decírselo —no porqué eran sus memorias personales—, más bien sentía miedo de lo que ella pudiese pensar de su persona. ¿Hinata Hyuuga lo vería de la misma manera en que había conseguido verlo hasta ahora? ¿Lo odiaría?

No quería eso y sin embargo, habló. Lo dijo porque lo necesitaba, porque si seguía ocultándole una parte de si mismo ella no lo conocería; y él terminaría por desconocerse por completo. Ese Naruto —que tanta vergüenza le daba— todavía existía en el fondo de si mismo.

— Itachi vendía drogas; no las daba y como nosotros estábamos bastante conectados en café Kuribahara era fácil de vender; incluso las consumismos por un buen tiempo —suspiró aún sin mirarla, seguramente estaba decepcionada. ¿Por qué su decepción dolía tanto? — Gaara empezó a tener problemas y al poco tiempo mi padre se enteró que yo andaba en el negocio ilegal; me amenazó de muerte… —chistó— Le estaba quitando el negocio de la zona. Decidimos abandonar todo aquello y dedicarnos únicamente a tocar; sin embargo había sido una marca gigantesca en nosotros; cometimos muchos errores y empezamos a culparnos; incluso Gaara tuvo que hacer rehabilitación por un tiempo. Las cosas no iban tan mal, a decir verdad —se burló—. Nos llovían ofertas como la de Jiraiya; estuvimos a un tris de aceptarle; pero apareció la SBS y con el simple hecho de decirnos: _Sabemos en que andaban metidos hace medio año_; nos hizo convencernos. Ellos tenían los informes policiales; los rumores, los testigos; nosotros no éramos nadie sin ellos —se encogió de hombros—. Nos pagaron clases de música, nos vistieron, cambiaron nuestro estilo y sonido; poco a poco deje de componer las canciones y empezó a encargarse de ello Ichigo Takana. Sai se encargaba de la letra; y cada vez más nos empezamos a parecer a otra banda. Cambiaron el café Kuribahara; por Doushite; y así sucesivamente. Itachi desapareció de nuestras vidas al igual que mi padre; este último murió cinco meses después de salir al estrellato; me había dicho que no quería que me reuniese con Iruka, sin embargo no le hice caso. Le fallaron los frenos; chocó en la intercomunal yendo hacia Tokyo para reencontrarnos. No sentí dolor, ni pena. —caminó hacia el carro, Hinata seguía estática en aquel lugar sin creer lo que había escuchado—. Todo eso seguramente saldrá a la luz; o al menos la mitad de las cosas que te acabo de decir; cómo puedes ver será una "gran cosa".

— Pero… —La Hyuuga vaciló sin entrar al carro o no. Naruto no podía culparla, aunque dolía realmente que ella hubiese cambiado su forma de verlo. Sus ojos se encontraron, no había duda en su mirada; parecía incluso comprender algo. —, siguen siendo tus memorias, tus errores; nadie puede simplemente fisgonearlas y usarla a conveniencias; tus sentimientos y sensaciones son solamente tuyos, Naruto-kun.

Le sonrió. Hinata tuvo que abrir los ojos porque no podía creer que aquella sonrisa había surcado el rostro de Namikaze. Era sincera, tal vez la sonrisa más sincera que él alguna vez le había regalado. Tenía, tal vez, alguna lágrima tragada en los ojos. Estaba los dos demasiado avergonzados para verse el uno al otro, sin embargo ninguno tuvo el deseo de quitar los ojos del rostro del otro. El sonrojo en el rostro de Hinata, sus ojos huidizos e impresionados. La tranquilidad en el rostro de Naruto, su agradecimiento clavado entre los dientes. Él siguió hablando:

— Gracias, Hinata —se observaron por un buen rato; separados por el carro, sin siquiera percatarse que el largo momento de silencio y miradas era extraño para dos personas que no poseía relación alguna. Demasiado íntimo: —, pero ahora estas memorias también te pertenecen a ti.

* * *

><p>Kiba amaba comer cereales por la mañana; era su comida favorita en el desayuno desde que tenía memoria. Momo-chan lo sabía; por eso era la mejor madre del mundo. Había un gran bullicio en el comedor; después de todo eran quince bocas siendo alimentadas al mismo tiempo. La mayoría menores de diez años; un niño de esa edad no puede mantener la boca callada. Kabuto tenía una impresión impasible mientras pasaba la sopa miso como si fuese agua; la tranquilidad en su rostro le confería un factor paternal que hacía que todos los niños a su alrededor mantuvieran la boca ocupada en la comida y no en las habladurías. Momo-chan era más distendida, alegre y hasta algo olvidadiza; así que siempre estaba rodeada de risas y gritos. Kiba estaba sentado en el medio y como el "hermano mayor" siempre había alguna pregunta que hacerle, por más complicada o sosa que fuese:<p>

— Kiba-kun…—chilló la pequeña a su lado con una gran cantidad de mocos en la nariz debido a la gripe que le había agarrado en la noche— ¿Cómo es Tokyo?

— Grande y llena de gente —respondió automático.

— ¿Cómo es la gente de Tokyo?

— Ruidosa —puntualizó y dio otro sorbo a su cereal.

— ¿Cómo Ino-chan? —preguntó de nuevo la niña.

— Como… —se quedó un momento en silencio y escudriño a la pequeña. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cercanas? — ¿I-Ino-chan?

— La sexy rubia de grandes senos —explicó el jovencito de doce años que se sentaba a su lado en aparente silencio. Lo fulminó con los ojos; ¿Cómo podía describirla de esa manera? ¡Los niños de hoy en día no respetaban nada!

— No se habla así de los mayores —le corrigió.

— La sexy rubia de grandes senos que trajo Kiba consigo… —le miró por un buen rato y luego una sonrisa junto con un chasquido de lengua apareció en su rostro, corrigió:— Quien lo diría, Kiba, ja.

¿Quién lo diría, Kiba, ja? ¡Que le pasaba a ese maldito mocoso! Como odiaba a la gente que creía que era un imbécil. Claro, que había visto los grandes senos de Ino; claro que había visto lo sexy que era; claro que había visto que los senos de su amada Yamato Nadeshiko —es decir, Hinata— eran muchísimos más grandes. Tal vez, los más grandes que él o siquiera Naruto hubiesen visto alguna vez. No, sólo eran superados por Tsunade. Se sintió mal por pensar así de la Hyuuga; él único que tenía el derecho de tocar aquellos montes, divinos de dios; era el maldito, desgraciado y suertudo de Naruto. ¡Como lo odiaba!

— Yo quiero ser como Kiba cuando sea grande —dijo un pequeño de siete y sonrió con la boca llena de comida. Inuzuka le devolvió la sonrisa—. Iré a Tokyo y me conseguiré a una linda chica rubia con grandes senos.

— ¡Ya basta! —cortó el joven sintiéndose sofocado por tantos halagos hacía la grandísima de la Yamanaka. Esa imbécil lo había hecho a propósito, venir a su casa para que todos confundieran su relación.

Hubo una risita como: fufufu~ y toda la mesa se quedó callada por el grito del joven. El hermano mayor, era el hermano mayor; aunque si ese hermano mayor hubiese sido Gaara, Sasuke o siquiera Naruto el grito hubiese sido aún más terrorífico. Pero se trataba sólo de Kiba. El querido y suavecito Inuzuka. Momo-chan rió obviamente entretenida, quería ya poder tener en aquella mesa a Sasuke; Kiba, Gaara y Naruto con sus respectivas novias y poder hacer comentarios incómodos y alguno que otro "tip". Sería estupendo. Ella siempre había querido poder compartir esa parte "del crecimiento" con sus antiguos pilluelos.

— No te sientas apenado Kiba-kun —susurró Momo-chan sonriéndole. Kiba sintió un escalofrió — Todos sabemos que los senos de Yamanaka-chan no son lo único en lo que te has fijado —le picó el ojo.

Inuzuka sólo pudo enrojecerse, más no quiso agregar más nada. Si ellos querían emparejarlo con Yamanaka estaba bien; que siguieran con sus patrañas. Él sólo tendría ojos para su Yamato Nadeshiko.

La voz en la televisión del recibidor llamó la atención de los niños; incluso Kiba pudo notar que se trataba de Naruto. Tenía ese fuerte tono activo mientras pedía: "Estamos algo apurados, por favor". Las niñas corrieron hacia el televisor mientras gritaban, sin importarle que sus cereales quedaran a la intemperie. Amaban a Namikaze; su mayor sueño era conocerlo. Les parecía a todas, super guapo. Gritos, peleas y hasta uno que otro niño que se sentía interesado con la noticia. Kiba se levantó con cuidado pidiendo permiso, mientras Momo también corría hacia la sala TV. El único que no parecía interesado en nada era Kabuto; y Nagato que se encontraba en su habitación.

— Como podemos ver el ídolo Naruto Namikaze no tiene palabras para las inculpaciones de su padre en actos ilegales. Tendremos que esperar al comunicado de la SBS o a alguna declaración de su parte —la mujer sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. Por los momentos sólo podemos decir… ¿Será verdad que Minato Namikaze era un hombre maltratador y fuera de la ley? ¡En esto y más, sólo tiene ver la agencia periodística Taimen!

Inuzuka estaba en piedra; incluso soltó la cuchara que se había traído por casualidad. ¿Había oído con claridad? ¿Estaban hablando de aquel padre? ¿Minato Namikaze había sido nombrado en televisión? Tragó sin poder creérselo mientras la respiración le costaba; dolía. Se sentía mal por su amigo, estaba seguro de que la prensa exprimiría todo lo que tuviese que ver con aquel pasado. No dejarían nada, peor aún, lo destrozarían. Naruto podía parecer que aquello "no le importaba" pero era una gran mentira; ese tema exactamente le hacía lóbrego y pesimista. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría en su casa? Sacó el celular y le llamó. Fuera de línea. Maldijo. ¿No quería hablar con nadie? ¿Por qué trataba de montarse aquella presión solo?

— Nunca se deja ayudar —siseó Kiba mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Momo le miró preocupada con las manos sobre la bata, susurró:

— ¿Crees que esté bien?

— Conociéndolo: No —suspiró—. Llamare a Gaara a ver si sabe algo de él —miró de nuevo a la televisión mientras el teléfono repicaba. ¿Dónde estaba ese maldito? ¿Había escapado de Japón? ¿Se escondía en su madriguera? ¿Se había estrellado contra un poste para olvidar su dolor? Debía doler que alguien viniese a revolver sus viejas heridas; a echar sal en las cicatrices. Sonó la voz pastosa de Gaara.

— Moshi moshi.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Naruto? —preguntó directo. Sintió un poco de tensión en la voz de Sabaku.

— Lo vi anoche… —dudó— ¿Por qué?

— Ve las noticias, adiós.

Cortó. Llamó a Sasuke. No había tiempo que perder. ¿Estaría en la SBS arreglando el problema con Iruka? ¿Qué clase de individuo había podido filtrar esos archivos de la policía? ¿La SBS no había eliminado el registro de todos? ¿Quién deseaba hacerle daño al grupo? Torció el gesto. ¿Menma Uzumaki había pagado para hacer eso? Era capaz.

— Diga —contestó una voz gutural; ronca.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Naruto?

— No.

— ¿Sabes o no? —retó rápidamente. Odiaba la actitud fría de Sasuke; no era un secreto entre ellos el obvio preferitismo que tenían esos dos.

— Ya dije que no. —hubo un momento de silencio, no quería seguir hablando. Cortó

Sasuke cortó. Hacía tiempo que Uchiha se había vuelto frío con Naruto. ¿Qué había pasado entre los dos? Torció el gesto. Parecía algo tan grave como aquella vez cuando pequeños se besaron. Para su asombro, no tuvo tiempo de reírse sobre aquella anécdota. Marcó a Iruka.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Naruto? —contestó el hombre con visible molestia. Kiba sintió un escalofrió.

— Llamaba para lo mismo —se alejó del grupo familiar que estaba visiblemente preocupado— ¿No sabe nada, Iruka-san?

— Estuvo anoche en la SBS junto con Hyuuga-san —pareció haberse encogido de hombros, suspiró—. Imagino que allí fue cuando le abordaron los periodistas.

— ¿Quién habrá filtrado esa información? —sintió su voz rabiar. Sí, estaba molesto; podía no llevarse tan bien con Naruto como antes pero aquello lo hacía enfurecerse.

— Estamos investigando —un segundo de silencio—. Ven para la oficina central; llamare a los demás. Tenemos que reorganizar los horarios; si Naruto te llama dile que no venga, que se tome unas vacaciones.

— Es lo mejor —sentenció Inuzuka asintiendo. Sentía la mirada de todos los niños a su espalda. Momo se agarraba a su brazo.

— Cualquier cosa, llama.

Cortó. Momo-sama jaló de su codo y con teatralidad preguntó temblorosa, al punto del llanto:

— ¿Qué paso con Narutomaki? —chilló preocupada mientras algunas niñas empezaban a lloriquear gimiendo: "Kiba-kun, Kiba-kun". Suspiró. Momo siempre exageraba las cosas; aunque él también estaba preocupado, no era para tanto. Negó.

— Iruka no sabe —encogió sus hombros—. Debe estar en su casa hartándose de ramen hasta perder el conocimiento.

— Eso es muy propio de él —determinó Kabuto consolando las cabezas de las pequeñas—. No hay porqué preocuparse.

El sonido de un motor les hizo temblar. Pasó ronroneando por la hondonada en donde quedaba el orfelinato. Los niños corrieron al notar el estrepito y se amontonaron en la ventana con las narices pegadas al vidrio. Aquel sonido parecía el motor de algún carro caro, deportivo. Inuzuka se fue acercando hacia la pirámide de niños que gritaba emocionado. Sentía miedo. ¿Quién podía costearse en ese pueblo un carro de carrera? Se abalanzó por último al ver las flamantes luces de la carrocería roja pasar a ochenta kilómetros en una grita bastante dificultosa. Un audi.

— ¿Viste eso? —Preguntó uno de los niños— Eso es pasta.

— ¿Pasta? —preguntó el otro.

— Dinero, tonto, ese carro vale más que la casa —corrigió.

— ¡Naruto! —chilló Kiba mientras salía disparado hacia el jardín. Las niñas fueron las que le siguieron y luego Momo que no podía caminar con rapidez pero hizo todo lo posible para salir detrás de aquel alboroto. Kabuto era el menos interesado. ¿Realmente aquel ingrato rubio los había venido a visitar?

Rió al ver como aquel carro desaparecía entre las empinadas subidas hacia el centro del pueblo. Se había ido; había bajado a la playa y pasado olímpicamente de ellos. No quería verlo, seguramente deseaba matarse en alguna de las curvas de la intercomunal; tal cual como su padre. Kabuto decidió no comentar aquello; caería muy mal entre las pequeñas.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Inuzuka no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Estaba seguro que aquel flamante audi sólo podía pertenecer al excéntrico de Naruto. Habían pocos en Japón, tres o cuatro en Tokyo; eran importados y costaban la "lana" del día. Sólo alguien que ganaba comisiones de comisiones por los comerciales y tenía el sueldo más alto de Doushite y la SBS —después de Iruka— podía costearse tales lujos. Sólo Naruto gastaba millonadas de dólares; yenes, ruanes, etcétera; en carros y Ramen. Sólo él.

— ¿Estás seguro que era Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun? —preguntó una de las niñas mientras le jalaba la camisa. El joven dudó al verle a los ojos humedecidos. Hubiese querido poder decir no.

— ¿Por qué no se habrá detenido a saludarnos? —preguntó Momo mientras cruzaba los brazos del frío. Si seguían parados como unos idiotas en el jardín iban a pescar la pulmonía de invierno. Tratar treinta resfriados no era una tarea fácil. Empezó a mandar a los niños dentro de la casa.

— Seguramente lo ahuyentaste con tu mensaje, Momo —recriminó Kabuto sólo para hacerle mella. Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

— Mejor no hables, Kabuto.

— ¿Mensaje? —Kiba volteó el rostro hacia su "madre". Ella sonrió con simpleza.

— Tal vez le mande un mensajito de felicitaciones por su nueva novia.

— ¿En serio hiciste eso, Momo-san? —preguntó decepcionado Inuzuka. No debió esperanzarla.

— Tal vez. —suspiró—. Estaba feliz de pudiese haber conseguido alguien que realmente lo valorara y le quisiera por quien es; estoy segura de que esa persona es muy afortunada. Naruto es un chico atento.

— Era… —corrigió mientras iba de entrada a casa—. Como ves ahora ni siquiera visita a los viejos conocidos; ni da sus respectivos saludos de respeto.

— Seguro estaba apurado —cortó.

— No, simplemente es un riquillo malcriado —azuzó molesto—. Que estúpido soy preocupándome por él.

— Nunca nadie me escucha—susurró Kabuto, sabiendo que desde el principio él ha tenido la razón, mientras se internaba a la cocina y ordenaba a los niños a sentarse.

— Tal vez no está preparado —terminó—. No es un momento fácil para él, seguramente lo importunaríamos.

Los ojos del joven se posaron en los bondadosos de su madre. Torció el gesto; podía tener algo de razón. Lo menos que quería Naruto era escuchar niños diciéndole lo genial que era; y niñas babeando y moqueando encima de él. Ese tipo de cosas había que prepararlas psicológicamente. No era el mejor momento. Él era el que estaba moqueando. Una mirada de duda surgió en el rostro de la madre que sonrió trémula.

— Aunque creí haber visto una figura femenina en el puesto de copiloto… ¿No crees? —sonrió picara.

— ¿Femenina? —Inuzuka se internó hacia el comedor para tratar de matar las esperanzas "románticas" de su querida madre. Era demasiado fantasiosa—. Creo que te lo has imaginado.

— Estoy segura de haber visto compañía… —dudó por un momento—, aunque no tenía por qué ser estrictamente femenina —sonrió luego de pensárselo— ¿Crees que sea su novia?

Inuzuka rió casi atragantándose con la comida. Negó.

— No, Momo-san. Si viste alguna chica debió de haber sido Shion-san —dio otro sorbo a su desayuno y se levantó apurado para llegar a tiempo a la SBS—. Hinata-chan no tiene ese tipo de relación con Naruto; ni en mil años.

— Pero… —no entendió nada— ¿No es su novia?

El joven depositó un casto beso en su frente negándose a responder. Le sonrió.

— Vendré cuando tenga tiempo; tratare de traer conmigo a Naruto, pero no prometo nada.

— Trata de que venga también Sasuke-kun; Gaara también es bienvenido… —gritó cuando escuchó al joven subir las escaleras. Cruzó los brazos— Entonces… ¿Qué clase de relación tiene Narutomaki con su novia? ¡Qué cosa más rara me acaba de decir!

— Deja de darle vueltas, Momo-san —se quejó Kabuto—. Siéntate y come.

— Pero es que habrá que ver…—se sentó y luego se eyectó nerviosa— ¿Será que Naruto la está engañando con Shion-san? —Negó aún más asustada— ¡Oh, no, eso no es bueno! No puede perder esa oportunidad de oro de conocer el verdadero amor.

— ¿Quién habló de verdadero amor? —preguntó Kabuto sin entender a donde había ido la conversación. Momo tenía mucha imaginación.

— ¿Qué es el verdadero amor? —preguntó una niña cercana a ella.

— Cuando consigues a la persona correcta —puntualizó la madre con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es la persona correcta? —preguntó otra niña más alejada.

— La persona que más amas en el mundo…—soltó.

— ¿Qué es sexo? —preguntó un niño de nueve años mientras parpadeaba muy interesado. Momo palideció. No, no de nuevo esa etapa. ¡Odiaba cuando los niños crecían! ¡Como lo odiaba!

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, bueno. Nunca pensé escribir esto (Siempre soy muy negativa con mis pairings); pero jamás pense publicar un capitulo sabiendo que mi pareja es CANON. LO SOMOS, MIERDA, LO SOMOS. Una parte de mi vida está completa, mi ninez sabiendo que aquella Hinata tímida al fin consiguió que sus sentimientos llegaran a Naruto y que la viese como es; hace que mi corazón lata a mil por hora. Nada se compara a mi felicidad en este momento y por eso tuve que publicar este capitulo, debía hacerle un omenage a mi pareja (aunque pienso escribir un one-shot o two-shot para mi pareja favorita; pero lo dejare para más tarde). Se que estamos pasando momentos dificiles con las otras parejas, siento mucho por aquellos NaruSaku's que pusieron toda su felicidad en esa pareja y querían (tanto como nosotros) que se hiciera canon. Sigan escribiendo y dibujando tal cual lo han hecho siempre, son geniales y sus trabajos me encantan (aún cuando no shipeo el NaruSaku más que como una pareja de hermanos). También quiero decirle a los del fandom NaruHina que sigamos escribiendo, dibujando, plasmando esta hermosa pareja aún más alla de que somos canon en el manga; siempre con respeto y recordando cuan importante ha sido Naruto para todos nosotros (los que hemos dedicado horas para este manga).<p>

No puedo creer que incluso tenemos hijos, esto es demasiada gloria para mi. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y les haga felices (más de los que ya son). También felicito a los SasuSaku (vencieron, amigos. Tantas veces que les dijeron que estaba muerta su pareja y ustedes siguieron al pie del canon), lo tienen super merecido desde la parte 1. Sasuke siempre amo a su waifu.

Lamento el KibaIno (es una de mis perdidas), aunque Sai parece ser un esposo especial; así que no me duele ver a Ino feliz con su sexy ninja. Sólo quiero decirle a todos que gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios y que sean más felices que nunca porque ahora somos canon y los fics también y todo. No se que más decir, los amo.


	15. Malversación de Fondos II

**Advertencia: **Errores Ortográficos/ flojo /contenido largo/ pretensiones sexuales (?)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sin duda alguna, esto lo hago por recreación.

* * *

><p><strong>Malversación de fondos II<strong>

* * *

><p>"Miré a mi lado y la persona que estaba allí era un <strong>amigo<strong>"

* * *

><p>La luz de la mañana le confería a la autopista un agradable color sepia que se imantaba en las columnas; señalizaciones y carros. Hinata sólo podía distraerse viendo las caras sorprendidas de los pilotos que transitaban tranquilos a esa hora, en sus pequeños carros de clase media. No siempre ves un lujoso audi pasar a tu lado a toda velocidad. ¿Naruto debía tener una gran cantidad de dinero, no? No lo quiso si quiera mirar de reojo. Creía que si ocupaba su cabeza con cualquier pensamiento, de un momento a otro le explotaría. Sí, hubiese preferido desaparecer en esa playa. Sin embargo fue inútil todos sus pensamientos iban alrededor de él:<p>

¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Qué odiaba? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Qué clase de excentricidades le rodeaban? Había escuchado una vez la dirección de su "mansión" —porque se imaginaba que alguien como él sólo podía gastar cantidades industriales de dinero en una casa—, incluso creía tener una carpeta con su perfil personal por si "el servicio se enfermaba" y tenía ella que suplirle en su hogar. ¿Ella siempre era la suplente en todo lo que respetaba para él, no? Suspiró. ¿Hubiese estado mejor si Shion fuese quien lo consolara? Seguramente ella si conocía las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo olvidar ese pasado. Suspiró de nuevo. Estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a ese asunto; aunque prefería rellenar todo con esos pensamientos logrebos que acordarse de sus palabras. ¿Qué había sido esa frase amistosa de él? Se sonrojó por completo. ¿No significaba nada, no? ¿Sólo era un agradecimiento, no? Tembló. Sentía que la cara le ardía y que si seguía teniéndole a su lado iba a terminar por bullir. Trató de callar ese incomodo silencio que le hacía fijar sus ojos en las manos largas de Namikaze.

— ¿Qué pasó con el mustang? —preguntó escueta. Naruto estaba concentrado en el volante así que escuchar su voz lo hizo tensarse. No sabía porque había dicho algo así antes de que se subieran al coche. Era un total idiota. ¿Qué le pasaba al decir ese tipo de cosas? Exhaló.

— Está en casa —contestó tranquilo. Tampoco entendía de donde venía ese tipo de preguntas. ¿Ella también se sentía extraña estando a solas con él? Tragó. Hinata Hyuuga no podía sentirse atraída hacia él… ¿No? Tuvo que reprimir una risotada; que idea más descabellada.

— ¿Tienes dos carros? —ella posó sus ojos sorprendidos sobre su perfil. Apretó los labios— ¿No se supone que el japonés promedio tiene medio carro?

— ¿Medio carro? —su voz sonó confundida, incluso se atrevió a verla como: ¿Te volviste loca? Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Estadísticas.

— Ah, ya —suspiró—. La verdad tengo cuatro carros —fue un comentario modesto; no había ni una pizca de petulancia en su voz, incluso parecía "normal" decir algo así.

— ¿C-cuatro? —tartamudeó. Hinata si quiera alguna vez había soñado con comprarse una bicicleta que no fuese de madera; algo más moderno. Su familia se hubiese conformado con una pequeña motoneta vieja. ¿Cuatro carros? ¿Todos lujosos? Tragó gordo. Los Hyuugas no se podían enterar de la cantidad de dinero que derrochaba el Namikaze. — ¿Dos deportivos y dos normales, no?

— ¿Ah? —él la miró por un segundo sin comprender. Su cara estaba contrariada por las confusas preguntas que ella hacía. Era una rara. — ¿Si hay carros deportivos para que te compras carros normales?

— No —ella se adelantó a corregirle mientras alzaba el dedo—. Así no es la frase; debería ser si tienes una mina de oro para comprarte carros deportivos… ¿Para qué comprarte carros normales? —suspiró. Él la veía jocoso— ¿Te pagan en lingotes de oro, no?

Rió. En el mundo que vivía era normal tener carros deportivos. Sasuke lo tenía, Gaara también; el único subnormal que gastaba todo su dinero en caridad era Kiba. No lo culpaba; él también donaba una módica suma a las casas hogar, pero Inuzuka lo hacía más allá de su corazón caritativo: La simple razón de que ese estilo de vida no encajaba con él, se sentía incomodo teniendo tantos lujos consigo.

— No, en yenes —puntualizó. La primera vez que le pagaron por un single pensó que era una gran cantidad de dinero y que abrían infinidad de cosas que se podrían hacer con él; cuando a esta mensualidad se agregó las ganancias de los conciertos, las entrevistas, las ruedas de prensa, los realitys, doramas y publicidad sentía que tenía tanto dinero que podía lanzarlo al techo y ahogarse en él. Empezó a donarle a caridad como un poseso y también a comprar cantidad astronómicas de ramen, ropa, tonterías, carros. Comer siempre en restaurante; ir a spas; viajes de negocios o recreación; comprar casas de veraneo. No tenía tiempo debido al trabajo así que no solía disfrutar si quiera un poco de aquellos lujos. Era ya algo cotidiano.

Ella se quedó un minuto en silencio mientras se repetía varias veces: _"Esto no lo puede saber mi familia, no pueden, no pueden"._ Naruto ni siquiera se imaginaba que su alardeo sobre sus cuentas en yenes podía desatar las bajas pasiones de los Hyuugas. Lo miró de soslayo con una fuerte cara de compasión; él la cachó. Carcajeó. ¿A qué venía esa cara? El pobre inocente no sabía con quienes se había aliado; Hanabae-san no soltaría a la gallina de huevos de oro hasta que al menos le construyera una nueva casa y convirtiese a su hija menor en modelo —o en su defecto esposa de algún magnate o jeque—.

— ¿A qué viene esa cara? —preguntó luego de que en un minuto ella le estuviese haciendo ojitos de compasión, incluso creyó que le acarició el cabello maternalmente.

Ella parecía estar en otro lado, la mente rellena de aquellos pensamientos locos y espontáneos que le convulsionaban. Suspiró mientras negaba. Nunca hubiese pensando —desde el primer día o siquiera desde ayer— que pasar la mañana en un viaje por la autopista con Hinata Hyuuga fuese entretenido. Sí, debía aceptarlo. Le encantaba hablar con ella, burlarse, chistear, o simplemente escucharla con sus conjeturas. Sus mundos eran tan distintos que si quiera era bizarro ponerse en el zapato del otro.

— Si fueses más pobre estarías a salvo —terminó susurrando ella mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Aquella conclusión desató una carcajada en el rubio que no podía entender de donde venían los pensamientos de Hime Yakuza. Suspiró y recobrando la compostura, interrogó:

— ¿A qué viene eso? —el rostro de ella seguía siendo grave, como si en verdad aquellas palabras fuesen ciertas. Él sentía que como ella era tan pobre siempre estaba en peligro. ¿Qué pasaba si su familia la vendía ó si la mafia la raptaba? ¿Qué pasaba con él que se sentía nervioso con esos desenlaces?

— Bueno… —la chica dudó. Era hora de decírselo, tarde o temprano en su fingido noviazgo iban a terminar conociéndose. Su familia y el ídolo de Japón. Ella también lo había invitado a comer ramen a su casa; no tenía que postergar las advertencias: —, digamos que mi familia tiene cierta debilidad por las cuentas bancarias. Nunca hemos tenido ninguna así que se siente siempre atraídos hacia la gente que posee tarjetas de créditos, carros lujosos y todo aquello que brille.

— Eso es normal —finalizó el rubio sin verle lo "extraordinario". Él conocía mucha gente que se acercaba a su persona por el simple hecho de su fama; también conocía otras tantas modelos que le coqueteaban para que las llevase a un restaurante caro.

— No, mi familia no es normal —puntualizó la pelinegra mientras asentía en reiteradas ocasiones. Esa premisa debía quedar clara. Nada de lo que hacían los Hyuugas era normal, incluso ella aprendió maromas monetarias con tal de poder comprarse el uniforme escolar. Ellos eran expertos en el rendimiento económico, en las ofertas, en los descuentos, en los cupones de comida gratis y por sobre todas las cosas en engañar para ganar el doble de comisión sobre un articulo. Claro, también era unos expertos botaratas. — Así que si algún día por casualidad te los consigues, los conoces o hablas con ellos; ignora sus comentarios —el rubio iba a agregar algo pero ella le interrumpió—. Mi madre es muy buena convenciendo; te dirá muchos cumplidos y te llenara de flores mientras habla de su problema con la lavadora, la plancha, la máquina de coser, los dolores en la espalda, un spa y ropa nueva. Simplemente no la escuches, no sabes en qué momento te induce a hacer lo que ella desea —Naruto volvió a querer hablar pero ella siguió tomando aire—. Hanabi es muy linda; debo aceptar que mi hermana tiene cierto carácter y sonrisa que la hace adorable. Esa es su arma mortal; parpadea y te encuentras corriendo haciendo lo que ella desee. Vestidos, fiestas, maquillaje, ropa de invierno, trajes de baños, restaurantes caros, joyería. Es la única persona en la casa que tiene artículos de marca; todos regalados de tíos el doble de mayores que ella y, siempre, siempre, de los siempre, sale lisa de las situaciones. Es peligrosa… ¿Vale? —Namikaze asintió dispuesto a abrir la boca. Faltaba alguien más— Hiashi Hyuuga, el padre de familia; cuando está sobrio es un hombre completamente serio y huraño; cuando está borracho suele ser amigable y mofletudo. Te hablara sobre sus tiempos en el golf; de sus idas en viajes; de sus problemas con las gallinas y siempre querrá que le compres una docena de huevos; me vende una todos los días —inspiró—. Hay algo soléenme en su forma de hablar que produce cierto convencimiento de que él manda en la casa; pero la verdad mi madre suele ser mucho más influyente que él. No sé cómo, pero se le da bien los negocios, suele convencer a la gente porque parece alguien respetable cuando se pone un Hakama; sin embargo como gana dinero lo bota; así que jamás le dejes una cuenta o confíes en inversiones con él. Se las beberá… ¿Entendido?

El rubio asintió vehemente, algo asustadizo. ¿Qué clase de familia tenía la Hyuuga? No podían ser tan malos, incluso cuando conoció a su madre gritando en la puerta, aquel día en que los periodistas atacaron su casa; parecía una señora normal. Nerviosa y algo impresionable, pero normal. Tragó un poco y simplemente logró decir tembloroso:

— No creo que sea tan malo…—no dejó terminar su susurró.

— ¡No dudes, Naruto-kun! —su voz sonaba preocupada—. Si te descuidas estarás haciendo lo que ellos deseen.

El rió nervioso, creía que ella estaba exagerando.

— Oi… —musitó luego de un largo silencio. Los primeros edificios de Tokyo se asomaban al fondo de la autopista, aceleró el paso— Me dices todo esto porque vamos a comer ramen en tu casa… ¿No?

¿Ramen en la casa? ¡Ramen en la casa! ¡Ella se lo había invitado varias veces ayer! Enrojeció. No creía estar lista para invitar a un chico a su casa. Sería la primera vez que formalmente dejaba pasar a un hombre a su hogar como legitimo "novio". No, no era su legítimo novio; era su legítimo novio "falso". ¿Pero eso contaba, no?

— Yo… —dudó.

— Me estoy muriendo de hambre' ttebayo —se quejó y como para afianzar dicha declaración su estomago rugió llenado el silencio del carro. Los dos se miraron por un minuto cuando el carro se detuvo frente al primer semáforo que se encontraba en la calle transitada de Shibuya. — Prometiste ramen con narutomaki' ttebayo.

Suspiró. Si él la miraba con ojitos llorosos y cara infantil, ella simplemente no podía resistirse. Los niños eran su debilidad y él era un gigantesco niño que debía crecer. Cruzó los brazos no muy convencida:

— Vale, vale. Comes y luego te vas.

* * *

><p>Estaban todos reunidos en la "mesa redonda". Hacía un largo tiempo que ese tipo de reuniones se habían suspendido; la última vez que una situación los había llevado a ese lugar fue cuando se expandió el rumor de que Gaara frecuentaba el distrito rojo. Las caras de todos eran graves; exceptuando Sasuke que juraba una pérdida de tiempo reunirse por tamaña idiotez —que no era, además, de su incumbencia—. Kiba tamborileaba los dedos contra la mesa con insistencia. Gaara miraba hacia el pasillo iluminado por las luces industriales y la claridad de la mañana. Kurenai dormitaba de pie al lado de la puerta. Sakura torció el gesto y suspiró. El Uchiha no iba a perder el tiempo, se colocó los audífonos y anegó en sus propios pensamientos: <em>"¿Dobe, dónde estás?"<em>

Haruno sacó el celular del bolsillo y disimuladamente para no llamar la atención, le escribió. Tal vez ella fuese la última persona que él quisiera escuchar en un momento como ese, después de todo, Sakura sólo le recordaba aquella época; pero al menos quería hacerle sentir que podía estar allí. Quería ayudarle en lo que fuese, al menos un poco, también deseaba prestarle algo de su ayuda a Hinata. No iban a ser tiempos fáciles para ser "su novia", tampoco para acercarse a Naruto. Podía verlo, este tipo de cosas sólo lo hacía encerrarse más en sí mismo.

"_Oi, Naruto, ¿Dónde estás? Todos estamos preocupados, responde."_

Suspiró.

Dolía la barrera que se había formado entre ellos.

La puerta se abrió y entró un ojeroso Iruka seguido de un resiliente Lee, que le sonrió apenas sus ojos se encontraron. Rodeó los ojos, no era momento para coqueterías. Hubo silencio en la sala, nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca y decir algo sólo por decirlo. Kurenai se despertó y entregó los papeles que habían estado descansando en sus manos desde el principio. Kiba se enderezó en el puesto al igual que Gaara —que incluso cruzó las piernas esperando a que el productor tomara asiento—. Sasuke tomó su tiempo para quitarse los audífonos, cuando lo hizo llevó todo su cuerpo a apoyarse en los codos sobre la mesa. Lee que era en extremo torpe casi se cae con las patas de la silla y luego corrió a sentarse al lado de Haruno, ella le despreció con rapidez. Iruka se sentó al borde de la mesa y revisó los papeles antes de hablar, tenía una mirada clínica y aun así no parecía aquel nervioso hombre que coloca sus manos en el fuego con tal de resolver una situación; aquella imagen hizo crispar a todos: ¿Umino no pensaba ayudar a su favorito?

— Hola, Sakura-chan —susurró el secretario emocionado de que hubiese quedado un puesto libre para sentarse al lado de la hermosa modelo. Ella no le respondió. Los ojos de Sasuke se posaron en la figura raquítica de Rock más no dijo nada. Haruno se tensó. ¿Eran celos? ¿Celos por lo que había dicho ayer?

Hiperventiló. Luego de haberse declarado, por enésima vez, a Sasuke Uchiha había aparecido a la intempestiva su hermano Itachi. Lo había conocido de vista una que otra vez; tal vez en los tiempos de la adolescencia se habían presentado respectivamente. Creía que alguna vez tomó copa alguna en el café Kuribahara junto con aquellos dos individuos, pero no recordaba ninguna conversación completa. No tenía en muy buena estima al hermano mayor de Uchiha, después de todo, fue él quien le consiguió tamaños problemas a la banda. Pensó que la aparición repentina de ese hombre en medio camino sólo podía significar que Sasuke había reiniciado los malos pasos; fue sólo una falsa alarma.

¿O no?

Se saludaron monocordes, alejados, con sonrisas irónicas en los labios. Se despidieron con la misma sequedad sin siquiera verse a las caras. Ella si pudo constatar que los ojos livianos y negros del hermano se posaron con aspereza sobre su cara; había sonreído y canturriado: Adiós, Sakura-chan~. Su nombre en sus labios le había dado un tremendo escalofrió.

— Estás muy linda hoy, Sakura-chan —susurró el hombre a su lado. Lee tenía esa sonrisa de bobalicona en el rostro. Haruno sintió una arcada y aún cuando trataba de fijar toda su atención en el movimiento desesperado de papeles que releía Iruka, no pudo contenerse.

— ¿Puedes callarte? —Soltó brutal haciendo que todos fijaran las miradas en sus dos figuras—. Tu jefe está perdido en quien sabe que parte de Japón y tú sólo puedes hablar tonterías.

— ¿Eh? —el joven pareció inmune a las palabras rudas de la chica. Parpadeó ante los rostros expectantes de todas las personas en la mesa. Sasuke tenía cierta sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. — No entiendo. Naruto me escribió hace media hora…—sacó su celular dudando de haber estado dormido e imaginarse por el estrés sus pedidos. Comprobó— Sí, me dejo una lista de quehaceres.

— ¿Lista de quehaceres? —Iruka se levantó de la silla— ¿Dice dónde está? ¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué no me llama?

Rock se encogió de hombros empequeñecido por la cantidad de preguntas por segundo. Exhaló mientras releía el mensaje.

— Sólo ha puesto: Lee, tenlo listo para mañana… —miró de nuevo para ver si no se equivocaba. — Eso es todo.

— ¿Una soga? ¿Pastillas? ¿Una bolsa plástica? —cruzó los brazos. El Uchiha sonrió irónico— ¿Quiere que le planees un suicidio?

Kiba chilló:

— ¡Calla Sasuke! ¡No lo digas en juego!

El moreno torció el gesto, no pensaba responderle a ese idiota.

— Conociéndolo tal vez no quiera encargarse ni de su suicido —completó Gaara mientras lo pensaba gravemente. Kurenai también asintió. Lee rió por lo bajo sólo consiguiendo una mirada asesina de Inuzuka. _Demasiado sobreprotector_, pensó la Haruno aún cuando ella también se sentía preocupada.

— ¿Y bien? —Iruka se apoyó cerca del joven Lee que le pasó el teléfono. El hombre leyó en voz alta mientras poco a poco sentía que todo aquello era un juego: — pescado, cerdo, verduras (cualquiera que consigas… no importa), una lavadora, un quit de golf, una masajeadora, maquillaje (el que sea), algún vestido de fiesta, una máquina de coser, una plancha, un juego de té y… ¿gallinas? —Separó el rostro sin comprenderlo, aún quedaba algo más—. Todo para mañana; trata de que quepa en un camión y mándalo a la dirección de HY. Eso es todo; más te vale que salga bien.

Todos esperaron a que aquello fuese una broma. No respondía el teléfono, no aparecía por la SBS, ni siquiera mandaba un mensaje en donde informara su estado anímico; pero tenía tiempo para pedir un montón de cosas inútiles. ¿Además qué era eso de HY?

Sakura se apresuró:

— ¿No dice nada sobre dónde está?

— No —Lee volvió a ver el mensaje y se encogió de hombros. No había de que preocuparse— Algo me dice que está en HY.

— ¿Y qué carajos es HY? —chilló Kiba sin entender nada.

— Hime Yakuza —determinó el secretario como si aquella simple frase pudiese responder la pregunta de todos. Los presentes se miraron entre sí; él único que no parecía interesado en el tema era Sasuke que se volvió a colocar los audífonos y subió el volumen de la música. Todo lo que se trataba de Naruto siempre terminaba tan ridículamente sin sentido. No pensaba preocuparse.

— ¿Y qué es Hime Yakuza, Rock? —preguntó Kuranei tranquila debido a que sentía que Inuzuka en cualquier momento se lanzaría por la mesa y golpearía hasta dejar irreconocible a Lee. Este parpadeó y soltó suave:

— Es Ashima, la casa de Hinata Hyuuga —rió— Naruto le dice de cariño: "Hime Yakuza"

Espera…

Sakura parpadeó dos veces, sólo necesitó dos.

¿De cariño? ¿Hime Yakuza? ¿Ashima? ¿Todas esas cosas? ¿Él estaba allí con ella luego de lo ocurrido con la prensa? ¡Él había decidido quedarse a su lado! ¡Él había decidido que la persona que quería tener a su lado en ese momento era ella!

Haruno rió como una desquiciada mientras todos los presentes —incluido Uchiha y Sabaku— le miraron sin entender. Jamás hubiese pensado la pelirosa que no necesitarían una ayuda para que sus corazones pudiesen tocarse. Jamás hubiese pensando que esos dos terminarían por aceptarse y confiar en el otro. ¡Esto era mejor que tener que confabular contra ellos! Volvió a reír sin creérselo.

— Las mujeres dan miedo —terminó Gaara mientras se levantaba de la mesa sabiendo que ya no había de que preocuparse. Si Naruto deseaba pasar tiempo con esa chica era una decisión, tal vez, acertada. No había fallado en sus conjeturas: "Los dos eran cercanos". Sabaku siempre había sido el amigo que más le entendía; después de todo, eran parecidos.

* * *

><p>Sakura caminó por el interminable pasillo sintiéndose ridícula. Ese tipo de actitudes infantiles que solía perpetrar Naruto le sacaba de quicio. "Menos mal que jamás me voltee a verle", pensó mientras apretaba los puños. El pasillo de los camerinos principales estaba solitario; llegó a la róndela dispuesta a bajar rápidamente por las escaleras auxiliares directo al café. Solía hacer ese recorrido para que su entrenadora Anko no se diese cuenta de que, de vez en cuando, se salía de la dieta.<p>

Claro, comer panecillos rellenos de chocolate no sólo tenía como contraproducente los granos y engordar como un cerda —tal cual la Yamanaka—, sino también que aquellas escaleras auxiliares quedaban al frente de las tres puertas de las tres personas que menos quería ver en toda su vida —aunque tampoco deseaba encontrarse con Naruto por un buen tiempo—.

Gaara. Kiba. Sasuke.

Gaara era un retorcido que le encantaba hacer chistes a su costa, sólo para verla sufrir. Si no la emparentaba forzadamente con Namikaze, siempre le hacía recordar su fallido amor hacia el Uchiha; parecía disfrutar de las penas de los demás.

Kiba siempre estaba en otro mundo, o mejor dicho en otra ciudad. Konoha esto, Konoha aquella, deberías regresar a Konoha Sakura-chan, una visita Sakura-chan. Ella no quería saber más de aquel mugriento pueblo. Lo había dejado atrás y con ello a aquella lamentable Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke era… bueno todo lo que él quería ser. Es decir, nada. Suspiró. Seguía sintiéndose preocupada por su encuentro con Itachi; su indecisión la mantenía en vilo.

Caminó con cuidado y la última puerta abierta le llamó la atención. Tragó gordo. El camerino de Sasuke. Expiró. No tenía de que preocuparse. Sí, había sido tonto de su parte seguir declarándosele de esa manera —sabiendo ya de por si que él la odiaba— pero a veces sentía que su boca no se podía callar. No, a veces sentía que había una recóndita posibilidad de que él sintiese lo mismo. ¿Estaba demente, no?

Se colocó la mano en el pecho tratando de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón. Los pasos y la voz de alguien hicieron que saltara con estrepito y pegara contra la pared. Sus ojos se encontraron y sus expresiones cambiaron de tono. Él simplemente había dicho:

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

No era para tanto. No tenía que pegar la cabeza contra el techo. Al ver que ella no podía si quiera articular una palabra y se había quedado boqueando al frente de él, caminó con soltura directo a su camerino, ignorándola.

— Tsk.

El cuerpo del Uchiha pasó muy cerca del suyo, casi tocándose. Sintió que una descarga eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo. Parpadeó. No podía creer que él la había descubierto fisgoneando su camerino. Suspiró sintiéndose aún más ridícula que hacía unos minutos siendo engañada por Naruto. Se rascó el cuello y dio un paso con tal de iniciar una conversación con él.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando su voz vibrante llenó el espacio. Sasuke cerró los ojos desagradado. Odiaba su voz incoherentemente femenina; siempre colocaba ese timbre para hablar con él. No quería sus atenciones, podía guardárselas. Sin embargo le escuchó porque no tenía nada más que hacer.

— ¿Puedes creer que Naruto este con Hinata Hyuuga? —bufó divertida—. ¡Quien hubiese imaginado que esos dos se hicieron realmente íntimos!

Mintió, sólo quería decirle algo.

— Hm —fue lo único que salió de la garganta del joven que le escrupulizaba con la mirada cansada, aburrida.

— ¿Tú sabías que esos dos eran tan cercanos? —insistió al ver ninguna reacción en su semblante. Se sentía algo incomodo tener sus oscuros orbes pegados a los suyos. Negro y Verde.

— No.

— ¿Qué raro, no?

— Hm.

Sus malditos monosílabos. ¡Como odiaba tener que sentirse como cualquier otra! Ni siquiera a Naruto le hablaba de aquella forma. Suspiró. Debía aceptarlo; si se ponía al lado de Naruto y mandaba a que Sasuke escogiera a alguno de los dos; él sin pensarlo tomaría a Namikaze. Era su más grande amigo, aunque se esforzara por hacer las cosas "difíciles" y mirarle con recelo.

No eran hoy en día "muy" íntimos, pero seguían estando el uno para el otro aunque ninguno lo reconociera.

— Mañana tenemos sección de fotos… ¿No? —él asintió empezando a cerrar la puerta en su cara, se adelantó— ¿A qué hora piensas ir?

— A la hora que ha dicho Tsunade.

Vaya, más de una sola silaba. Suspiró aliviada más vio su nuevo intento de cerrar la puerta, gritó:

— ¡Espera!

El joven parpadeó sin emoción aunque muy dentro se sentía ciertamente interesado de que ella dejase —al menos por desesperación— su "linda" faceta, para pedir unos minutos más. Cruzó el brazo en la cadera y se apoyó en la puerta:

— ¿Qué?

Haruno bajó la mirada nerviosa. No sabía realmente que decir o que hacer. No quería que se fuera, hubiese preferido quedarse allí disfrutando de su compañía, no tenían por qué hablar. Ella sabía que él prefería escuchar a los demás, o simplemente el silencio —prefería lo segundo más que lo primero—; así que para ella estaría bien aquello. El silencio, no le importaba.

— Itachi… —fue lo único que le salió de los labios. Quería preguntárselo, era lo único que "realmente" quería hablar con él. Se preocupaba, no quería que "aquellos" días volviesen. Su rostro, su poco sueño, su histeria. No quería verlo involucrado en ese tipo de cosas de nuevo— ¿Has tenido contacto con él últimamente?

Si, se había tomado aquella libertad. La sonrisa sardónica de él le hizo entender que se estaba tomando atribuciones que no le convenían. La puerta se cerró en su cara. No hubo si quiera una palabra intermedia. Ella no tenía derecho a meterse en "los asuntos familiares". Aún cuando "el contrabando de droga y los negocios ilegales" fuesen exactamente lo único que pudiese traer Itachi a la vida de Sasuke, él seguía insistiendo en verle. ¿Qué quería el Uchiha? ¿Arruinar su vida cuando le había dado una segunda oportunidad?

Crujieron sus dedos cuando bajó las escaleras en silencio. Se sentía tan decepcionada de él. ¿Por qué de nuevo Akatsuki? ¿Por eso Iruka le habia pedido que llamase a Itachi para salvar a Hinata? ¿Qué relación podía tener ella con aquella maldita mafía? Cerró los ojos sintiendo que iba a empezar a llorar. No quería volver a ver aquellos días en donde sólo el dinero corrupto le salvaba el trasero a todos.

No deseaba volver al punto en donde todo "termino", incluso el café Kuribahara le traía malas memorias. Minato Namikaze, aquel Naruto, aquel Sasuke, incluso aquel Gaara. Jiraiya, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Momo, Killer Bee. Tantos nombres que hubiese deseado dejar atrás.

¿Qué sería de la vida de ellos? ¿Estarían aún inmersos en aquel mundo? ¿Qué tenía de atrayente aquellos sitios de mala muerte, aquellas dañinas costumbres? ¿Por qué él deseaba de nuevo contacto con Itachi si la SBS le había salvado el culo?

Una voz le llenó los pensamientos y la molesto. Agradeció un poco su "inoportuna" aparición porque aquella voz sólo podía llenarle la cabeza de nuevas molestias, alejar los malos tiempos y memorias.

— Frentona… ¿Has visto a Hinata? —preguntó Ino que venía de subida con un sencillo vestido blanco y zapatos de tacón. Estaba "muy bien arreglada" —pensó Sakura— para tratarse de una "chica común", incluso peinó su cabello alto para que dejase ver su hermosa cara. ¿Qué se traía esta cerda al vestirse así? Cruzó los brazos y una leve sonrisa le apareció en el rostro. No pensaba responderle cuando "la insultaba" como saludo.

— ¿Y qué hace una cerda como tú por aquí? —siseó cansada.

— ¡Uy…! —Ino cruzó el rostro con un gesto despectivo—. Alguien aquí no tiene mucha educación, sus buenos modales sólo alcanzan para pintarse las uñas.

— ¡No me busques, cerda! —gritó Haruno sintiéndose con ganas de reventarle el rostro.

— ¡Esa es mi frase, frentona!

Hubo un enorme silencio que fue sustituido por los gestos de las mujeres que estaban a punto de jalarse el cabello, más se contuvieron. Las dos tenían que mantener la cordura, después de todo "son socias", aunque últimamente las cosas iban en viento en popa y no tenían que "ayudar".

— Tu amiga Hinata sabe moverse muy bien —cortó con una mirada suave algo feliz—. Está con Naruto, en su casa o no sé en donde, el punto es que al parecer estuvo "toda la noche con él".

Sonrió con cierta complicidad. Yamanaka echó un gritillo al cielo mientras brincaba sobre sus tacones de aguja. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Cuando Hinata no le había contestado más sus mensajes pensó que Namikaze se había despertado después de una excelente sección a hacerla suya de nuevo. ¡Su amiga había perdido "la niñez"! Saltó, lloriqueó y luego se tiró al suelo dándole gracias a "Il illah" tal cual lo hacia Hinata, a veces, sólo para cabrearla. Debía aceptarlo, algo en la técnica Hyuuga hacía que su amiga tuviese ventaja con los "famosos", después de todo se había llevado a Naruto primero, que ella a Kiba.

Kiba era su presa, aunque él pensase que podía escapar. Vale, le haría creer eso por un rato. Por ahora, únicamente, disfrutaría de la felicidad y goce de su amiga —Sí, de su goce, le pediría que le contara con sumo detalle—.

— Esa es mi amiga —terminó farfullando entre lagrimas— Todo lo que sabe lo aprendió de mi.

— Espero que no sea lo puta… —susurró Sakura con una sonrisa a medio labio—, aunque me imagino que para Naruto debe estar bien; a los chicos le gustan las cosas "literales" en la cama.

— ¡Oh…! ¡No llames a mi amiga puta y mucho menos a mí, cerda! —chilló tomándole por la camisa. Haruno decidió subir las manos; no es que no quisiera golpearle directo a esa maldita rubia, simplemente no quería meterse en mal entendidos con la Hyuuga.

— Nunca he dicho que la pura Hinata sea una "puta" — sonrió de medio lado— En cuanto a ti, estoy muy clara que debes estar rondando a alguien por aquí —entrecerró los ojos recelosa— ¿Se trata de Sasuke-kun, no?

— ¿Y si es así qué, frentona? —le retó Yamanaka acercándola más a su cara. Un golpe hacia la nariz.

— ¡Te destrozare, perra! —gritó Sakura fuera de sí.

— ¡Oh, no te has atrevido a golpearme estúpida! —se lanzó contra su cabello. Golpes en la espalda, rasguños a la cara, manos al cabello. Chillaron en aquel pasillo que servía como conector del comedor hacia los camerinos —para los camareros— por más o menos diez minutos. Cansadas, decidió Ino revelar la verdad, simplemente no quería colocar como enemiga a su "socia". Hinata primero, la maldita frentona después.

— Inuzuka… —susurró a mediana voz—. Mi presa es Kiba Inuzuka.

La pelirosa la soltó de inmediato, parpadeando perpleja. ¿Teniendo a Sasuke, Gaara e incluso Naruto en el mismo salón...? ¿Por qué carrizo escogería a Kiba? Vale, Kiba era un buen chico, uno simpático. ¡Pero hasta allí…! ¡No había nada atractivo en él! ¡Incluso era "simplón"!

— ¿Por qué? —barbulló sin creérselo. Ino se sintió insultada… ¿Qué tenía de malo Kiba? ¿Era lindo, sexy y era fácil de manipular? No tenía que verla como una rara, le partiría la cara por eso.

— Que te importa frentona… —trató de arreglarse el cabello— ¿Me lo quieres robar?

Sakura arrugó la cara mientras negaba, se quedaron en un profundo silencio. Cada una con los pensamientos en otro lado. Ino colocó rápido los ojos sobre la cara semi-sonrojada —semi-rasgunada— de su "socia". Estaba sonrojada. ¿Así que le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha? Dobló el gesto. No la culpaba, era un dios en persona, un tengu. Sí, un exquisito cuervo demonio. Suspiró dejándose llevar por sus fantasías; aún así seguía prefiriendo al demonio perro —y a su ridícula personalidad que tanto le daba para reír—. La voz femenina de Sakura la sacó de su ensoñación.

— ¿Y, más o menos, para que viniste?

Ino parpadeó un rato embobada —una parte por los golpes, otra por sus pensamientos—, luego una picara sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Rebuscó en su cartera y sacó un brillante carnet con su nombre y foto —de la cual había salido muy bien la "maldita", según Sakura—. Brincó sobre sí misma:

— ¡Le venía a dar la noticia a Hinata! —el chillido llenó el pasillo conductor en toda su extensión. Sakura tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos— ¡Empezare a trabajar en el café como mesera, al igual que ella! ¿No es genial, frentona?

La chica de ojos verdes rodeó el rostro y bufó por lo bajo, totalmente desilusionada. Pensaba realmente que había venido con alguna información sobre la pareja; pero nada, sólo aquella noticia. Espera… eso significaba. Abrió los ojos a más no poder mientras en su cara se formaba una mueca de asco:

— No es nada genial tener que verte todos los días, cerda.

* * *

><p>Itachi cruzó las piernas sentado en aquel cómodo sillón de cuero. Expiró el humo de la pipa y recostó todo su cuerpo contra el amoldable mueble. Era sus "horas de esparcimiento", pero realmente las pasaba pensando en cosas molestas. Se sentía ansioso desde hacía varios días atrás, tal vez desde hace un año. Las visitas que hacía Sasuke a Mandara cada vez eran más frecuentes. Torció el gesto mientras sus dedos se apretaban sobre la pipa de bronce. Sintió unas irremediables ganas de tumbar todo el cuarto y descargar su cuerpo en golpes.<p>

Tanto que había sacrificado por esa alimaña y deseaba aún estar metido en este mundo. Era un maldito imbécil. Su hermano nunca aprendía, entendía que desde pequeño había estado solo en aquel orfanato —a la buena de dios—. ¿Qué iba a saber realmente? Su comportamiento, su personalidad e incluso aquel carácter irascible lo había heredado de la soledad. Aún así seguía sin entenderle un poco; tenía hoy en día todo:

Dinero. Fama. Mujeres. Comodidad. Seguridad. Incluso, por muy "mal" que le pareciera, habían personas que le amaban: Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Sakura.

Sakura…

Negó. Cerró los ojos y se dejó dormir por un rato. No era justo que lo único que tuviese siempre en mente era ese maldito ingrato. Él también quería algo de paz, tranquilidad. Nadie velaba nunca por él. Sonaba tan lamentable.

Un golpe en la puerta.

Otro más.

"_Maldición",_ lo que más odiaba en el mundo es que molestaran sus horas de descanso. ¿Quién podía ser el maldito que osaba a molestarle a esas horas? No respondió, volvió a hundirse en su sofá pretendiendo no estar allí a ver si se iba.

Un último golpe más fuerte.

— ¿Qué quieres? —soltó cuando la puerta se abrió. La cara de Kisame se asomó con soltura; una sonrisa soncarrona se alargó en el rostro.

— Desean hablar contigo.

— Pues… —siseó el Uchiha sin siquiera mirarle—, dígale que no joda.

— "Parece importante" —entonó cruzando los brazos con cierta jocosidad— "parece" que te metiste en un gran lío con alguien.

— ¿Quieres que te joda, Kisame? —farfulló el moreno intentando levantarse del sofá tan sólo para buscar su pistola y apuntarle de frente a su "amigo". Este sonrió sin problemas, como si no le tuviese miedo a sus palabras.

— Es un tal "Pain" —ignoró el anterior comentario y dio un paso dentro del salón sólo para agregar— dijo algo como "deberías" devolverme la llamada, parecía interesado en algo de tu "hermanito", algo así.

Vale. Si hablaba sobre algo de su hermano si le interesaba. ¿Qué clase de tipo llamado "Pain" le molestaba en sus horas de descanso para hablar sobre su hermano? Se levantó de inmediato y enroló la pistola en su pantalón. Caminó ante la sonrisa burlona del rostro pez. Su amigo era horrendo y mientras más sonreía con su estúpida burlona mueca, más horrible se veía. Un tiro en la frente le hubiese sentado de maravilla.

— Quita esa estúpida sonrisa Kisame —cortó pasando a su lado— Más te vale no decirle nada a Mandara.

— Tus problemas son tus problemas… —canturrió el hombre mientras se alejaba por el alargado pasillo tradicional. La casa hacía rebotar el sonido de las pisadas llenando el gorgoteó de la lluvia con las pisadas decididas del Uchiha. Entró a la sala de "comunicaciones". Oscura, de paredes negras y vagas luces amarillentas; no tenía siquiera ventanas que pudiesen dejar pasar el menor ruido.

Respiró y cogió el teléfono que se encontraba al centro de la mesa de "reuniones". Allí siempre se negociaban las liberaciones y los secuestros; tenía cierto olor a desinfectante y perfume de mujer. Colillas de cigarro en un cenicero. Remarcó al último número que llamó sabiendo con certeza que se debía tratar de ese "Pain". ¿Qué clase de hombre podía ser alguien que supiese sobre Sasuke? Torció la boca esperando cualquier cosa.

— Itachi Uchiha, usted ha sido "bastante rápido" —susurró la persona por el otro lado del auricular. El pelinegro se destensó, había algo en su voz que parecía burlón.

— Me ha llamado en mi hora de descanso —cortó rápido— Espero que sea breve e interesante, de lo contrario tendrá un gran problema señor Pain.

— Llámeme sólo Pain —pareció escuchar una risa ahogada. Algo modificaba a la voz desde el otro lado. No respondió a aquella petición— Siento tener que decirle que, tal vez, la conversación se torne algo larga, Itachi-san —momento de silencio—, pero todo eso depende de usted, claro está.

— ¿Qué desea? —fue al punto.

— No, no, no —canturrió—. Yo realmente no deseo mucho, simplemente espero que usted esté dispuesto a escuchar lo que le tengo que decir y ofrecer algo para callarme.

— ¿Está acaso extorsionándome? —bufó sin creérselo— Eso es muy tonto "Pain". ¿Sabe con quién está hablando?

— Itachi Uchiha; el mejor negociador de Akatsuki —un fufufu~ como risa que le desconcertó—. Lo sé, por eso me contacte con usted, porque sabía que me escucharía con calma y luego tomaría la mejor decisión.

— Entonces… —susurró sentándose en la silla, sabiendo que ese tal "Pain" lo que quería era divertirse— ¿Si sabe que está hablando con Akatsuki qué le hace creer que nosotros vamos a negociar con usted?

— Tengo información que le interesa a ustedes y la SBS —hizo un momento de silencio en donde el Uchiha tragó medio preocupado— ¿Es la SBS su mayor financista, no? Lo sé por las cuentas bancarias; muchos cheques en blanco para personas falsas; cuentas que administra muy bien Akatsuki.

— Bien —cortó sabiendo que aquel maldito sabía.

— Veo que capte su atención —rió de nuevo— Entienda que usted también está hablando con alguien a la altura de ustedes; no creo que este bien subestimarme.

No respondió. Un momento más de silencio y el hombre siguió:

— No sólo se de los negocios ilegales de la SBS con la mafia y pruebas fehacientes de las mismas; también se de algunos expedientes que involucran a miembros de la SBS directamente con la mafia —puntualizó— Sasuke Uchiha, por ejemplo, tu hermano.

— Nada prueba que tu realmente tengas "esas pruebas" —barbulló el Uchiha jugando con el cenicero absortó—. Puedes ser un simple charlatan.

— ¿Charlatan? —carcajeó con fuerza— No te recomendaría que me llamaras "charlatan" —negó con su lengua— ¿Tienes una televisión cerca de ti?

— Sí —cortó buscando el control remoto de la televisión central de la sala de comunicaciones, tres gabinetes de pistolas y al fin lo consiguió. Espero las indicaciones de "Pain".

— Canal 234, aunque puedes poner cualquier canal si quieres…—parecía divertido.

Prendió la televisión, marcó el canal 234. La voz de la periodista llenó el silencio magistral de la sala; estaba seguro que el tal "Pain" podía escuchar todo. Sintetica, presta de emociones, explicaba con pocas palabras las acusaciones.

— "El padre de Naruto Namikaze, Minato Namikaze había sido inculpado por malversación de fondos, negocios ilegales, maltrato domestico y contrabando…" —espetó la mujer en el televisor— "La SBS aún no ha negado o afirmado si estas acusaciones que fueron filtradas por un anónimo son verdades o mentiras; lo único que ha sido confirmado por el periódico Sasebo es que las pruebas son informes policiales que datan desde los años 1995 hasta el más actual 2008; antes de la muerte del progenitor".

Sus ojos temblaron ante aquella noticia. ¿Cómo demonios habían accedido a los archivos de ese maldito hombre? ¿Por qué Minato Namikaze? Torció el gesto. No, era una excelente estrategia. Minato Namikaze había estado relacionado en la mafia, muy cerca de Obito Uchiha que era su contendor de la zona. Era un hombre poderoso y que él tuviese acceso a sus archivos daba a entender que sabía muy bien del resto de las mafias. Poder publicar algo de Minato Namikaze hacía que también pudiese concatenarlo con Obito Uchiha. ¿Podía ser que ese maldito tenía el cuaderno de Hanako Souji? ¿Cómo podía saber de las relaciones entre las bandas? ¿O era alguien conocido?

Había sido una inteligente jugada no meterse de frente con Akatsuki; sólo asustar a la SBS dándole problemas con su "ídolo favorito". Aún así no le agradaba que estuviesen removiendo las cosas en la familia Namikaze. Chiyoko Murakami no era una mujer muy dada para las amenazas, los vería a ellos como un potencial de peligro, de nuevo. Se habia quedado tranquila por la estabilidad de su nieto, pero… ¿Qué pasaba si Naruto se interesaba en la muerte de su padre? ¿Si descubría que podía ser su liberación de la SBS? Muchas malas cosas.

Y también Sasuke estaba metido en todo ese pleito. En Akatsuki, en los negocios ilegales, incluso en Minato Namikaze. Él había estado de acuerdo con Obito, ni siquiera abrió la boca cuando contó su plan. Él era incondicional a Naruto y la amenaza de Minato lo llevó a callarse.

Suspiró. Ese maldito de "Pain" había hecho una esplendida jugada; si había conseguido el libro de Hanako Souji, entonces, la habían fregado.

— Vale, ya entendí —habló luego de un minuto— ¿Qué deseas, Pain?

— Que paguen mi silencio, obviamente.

* * *

><p>Naruto rebuscó entre la parte de atrás de su carro. Tenía que tener algo que pudiese cubrir un poco más su cara. Un turbante, una gorra, una bufanda. Sí, la bufanda cubriría su cara. Hinata se dejó hacer cuando él pasó las manos por su cabello arreglándolo —con inusitada ternura, tanta que le sonrojó— y colocó aquel "fular" marrón sobre su cabello y lo amarraba por encima de sus labios. Se miraron por un minuto en la complicidad de los vidrios oscuros y la tranquila mañana de Ashima<p>

Rieron.

— ¿Qué clase de vestier tienes en tu carro, Naruto? —indagó asomandose hacia los puestos de atrás. Miles de sombreros, zapatos, chaquetas, bufandas e incluso lentes; estaban regados en los diminutos asientos traseros del carro deportivo. Era todo un batallón de "outfit" para pasar de incognito.

— No sabes cuánto me han servido —confesó él con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro. Sacó una mascara de festival desde el chiquero—; de verdad, no sabes cuán difícil es burlar a las fans y los paparazis.

Ella rió como mayor fuerza mientras tomaba la máscara y se la colocaba en un ataque de diversión. Sabía que él estaba loco… ¿Pero enserio una máscara de un demonio zorro podía ocultar su identidad y hacerlo pasar desapercibido? No lo creía. La dejó a un lado mientras veía como él se colocaba un pasamontañas y anudaba una bufanda bien alta a su cuello. Se miró por el espejo.

Ella también. Vale, si ponías bastante atención, se parecían a "ellos", pero sólo necesitaban pasar desapercibidos por unos segundos antes de entrar a la casa de los Hyuugas. No quería que sus vecinos le delataran con tanta rapidez; aunque de por si era bastante raro que una chica con una especie de "hayib" y un chico con aspecto de ladrón pasaran corriendo hacia la casa de los siempre "extraños" Hyuugas. Estaba segura que incluso las gallinas los delatarían.

Inspiraron con fuerza. Iba a ser una carrera rápida; aunque de por si el carro también los iba a delatar. ¿Pero qué importaba? Naruto deseaba un buen plato de ramen y nadie le iba a sacar de esa idea.

— Bien… —Hinata miró desde la ventanilla hacia las casas de sus vecinos— Vamos a hacer esto; abriré el portón rápidamente… —Naruto asintió totalmente atento. Era una misión de alto calibre; incluso habían tratado de ir a 30 kilometros por hora con tal de que el motor no sonara y despertase a todo el vecindario— Aparcas en la parte de atrás donde están las gallinas —lo apuntó— No vayas a pisar a las gallinas.

— Vale, no pisar a las gallinas —repitió como si de eso se tratase toda la cosa.

— Luego te bajas corriendo y yo te espero en la puerta; hazlo en silencio y… —abrió los ojos volviéndolo a apuntar. Naruto le imitó esperando su última directriz— ¡Por el amor a dios, no te rías! ¡Ni grites! ¡Ni hagas ruido! ¿Vale? Calladito te ves más bonito.

— Calladito me veo más bonito —asintió varias veces.

Ella le siguió y volviendo a estar pendiente de sus vecinos estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Naruto chilló asustado:

— ¡Espera, Espera! —Hinata sintió sus grandes manos sobre sus hombros, tembló— ¿No vas a contar hasta tres?

— ¿Es enserio? —volteó sus ojos. Él no parecía estar bromeando, incluso lo sentía nervioso. Claro, quería su plato de ramen, pero tampoco deseaba que la prensa ubicara su paradero. Suspiró— Uno, dos… —se sintió ridícula más terminó abriendo la puerta mientras exclamaba a baja voz— ¡Tres!

Corrió a abrir el portón, aún cuando las llaves tintineaban en su mano. Fue una actividad rápida ya que estaba entrenada. A veces, cuando su mamá le debía dinero a las vecinas o la paga de los vestidos, solía tener que llegar del colegio corriendo, abrir el portón en dos movimientos y luego despejarse del jardín en una maratón hacia su casa, si no hacía tamaña proeza lo más seguro es que se encontraría en aprietos con su madre. Después de todo: "Los Hyuugas pagaban cuando se debía pagar", aunque ese debía pagar era realmente: "cuando le daba la gana de pagar".

No es que siempre estuviesen pobres, simplemente el dinero llegaba y siempre había algo "muy pero muy importante" que comprar. Como pinturas para uas, una maquina de ejercicios, vestidos de fiesta, tacones de marca en descuento, unas regaderas automáticas que jamás usaron. Lo innecesario siempre llamaba la atención de sus familiares. ¿Necesitaban una nueva plancha, por qué no comprar un juego de palos de golf? ¡Aún cuando nunca iban a jugar golf! Pero podía perjurar que la mayoría de sus ingresos se iban hacia Hanabi; ahora más que nunca que Hinata estaba con un "multimillonario famoso papasito" como solía decirle a escondidas Hanabae. Sí, su hermana pequeña debía casar a algún jeque, el príncipe de Inglaterra, el emperador de Japón o como mínimo a Bill Gates. Tenía que ser un pez gordo, un chaebol, un dueño de una multinacional, algún inversionista dueño de una cadena de hoteles; algo grande. Algo mucho más grande que Naruto, obviamente.

Si la "fea, insípida y vieja" Hinata pudo pescar a alguien tan brillante y genial como Naruto Namikaze; obviamente la siempre "bella, inteligente y despampanante" Hanabi iba a poder con eso y mucho más. Esa era la nueva idea, el nuevo "nindo". Suspiró. Hizo acopió a toda su fuerza y movió de un sólo golpe la reja. Corrió en puntillas hasta el porche mientras veía de soslayo el auto de Naruto avanzando a 10 kilómetros por hora. No había si quiera el mínimo piar de las aves, sin embargo, esperando allí —postrada en las columnas de el portico— sentía que en cualquier momento la casa de al frente abriría sus puertas y debido a la escalinata podría percatarse de que "dos figuras sospechosas"entraban a la casa de los Hyuugas.

Nadie podía certificar que se tratase de Naruto Namikaze; que seguramente a esas horas de la mañana ya encabezaba todos los titulares y noticieros; pero podían tomarlo como una opción. ¿Quién haría una visita incógnita a los Hyuugas? Si no se trataban de prestamistas molestos o yakuzas; lo más seguro es que se tratase de gente reclamando pollos muy "delgados". La única persona que podría aparecer con un carro lujoso en la desvejecida casa era sin lugar a dudas el "nuevo" —y mítico— novio de la hija mayor.

Sintió la puerta del auto de Naruto cerrarse. Corrió hacia el final del pasillo donde se encontraban su bicicleta y algunas viejas herramientas que su padre compró para "arreglar el techo". Rebuscó entre el desbarajustes de objetos y consiguió la lona de la vieja lancha.

Hinata no recordaba muy bien aquella maquina lujosa. Había sido alguna vez de Hanako, la heredó su padre y usó por un largo periodo de tiempo para vender "pescado". El viaje hasta el lago Kawasaki —que era mayormente donde conseguía un espacio para pescar truchas— era muy largo y cansino; el pescado no se vendía tan bien como las gallinas. Decidieron darlo como modo de pago a unos prestamistas que empezaron a perseguir a Hanabi en el colegio; fue un trato justo, incluso tenía un pequeñito bar que alguna vez sirvió para que Souji y su "nuevo novio" —su abuelastro Hishi— pudiesen saludar a los medios. Hanako solía llamar mucho la atención, en eso se diferenciaba de Hinata —que prefería pasar desapercibida—. Hanabi y su madre habían heredado la faceta de "divas", aunque no pudieron realmente heredar la cantidad de dinero que tenía Souji. Bancarrota. Su abuelo había trabajado para KOENZO, una pequeña empresa que se había fusionado con otras compañías de entretenimiento conformando así la gigantesca —y omnipotente— SBS. Para aquel entonces su abuelo; Hianshi Hyuuga era vicepresidente de la compañía; compartía puesto con un tal "Tobirama"; así que el dinero y el lujo abundaban en la familia Hyuuga. Sin embargo, su padre quiso probar otras aguas, invertir en el comercio.

Hubiese preferido que no fuese así. Hiashi Hyuuga era serio, pragmático e imponenten —con cierta debilidad hacia el alcohol—. Había heredado eso de la gran familia Hyuuga; cuya omnipotencia habia quedado velada luego de la caída de KOENZO. Hinata a veces oía decir a su madre que los Hyuugas se encargaban de muchas cosas; demasiadas —a decir verdad— y que su amplio "negocio" atravesaba todo Japón, teniendo contacto incluso en China. "No te imaginas el imperio que era el Clan Hyuuga, todos le temían. Tu abuela fue una excelente representante de una matriarca". Sí, su abuela pronto habia tenido que posicionarse como jefa del clan debido a la enfermedad de Hianshi. Decidió dejar el canto, la opera y sobre todo la actuación para entregarse únicamente a las actividades ecónomicas de una familia que estaba conformada no sólo por la rama principal: Hyuuga. Si no por muchas otras más. Hinata a veces sentía que tanto su madre, como su abuela Hanako, le había ocultado cosas sobre los negocios de aquellos tiempos. La forma en que Tobirama se quedó con KOENZO y lo vendió. La forma en que la familia fue disminuyendo; sintiéndose amenazada. Aquellas historias de mafias, de negocios, de hombres que no tenían nombre. Las visitas a la gran casa Hyuuga. Caras arrugadas y laceradas. Ella recordaba muy bien el tiempo en que habia vivido con Hanako; sus padres tenían problemas de financiamiento y estaban siendo "visitados" por alguna familia cuyo nombre aún no recordaba. Creía en aquel tiempo que todo se conectaba perfectamente; que la historia de su abuela era contada para explicarle algo sobre sus padres; sobre aquella mujer que solía tocar la puerta y pedir reunión con alguien.

Siempre creyó que la alegre Hanako Souji de las tablas, era una persona muy distinta a la que se sentaba en la silla de matriarca a ver pasar desconocidos que cerraban las puertas frente a sus cara —de tan sólo cinco anos— para que no escuchara sobre temas confidenciales.

Todo aquello se perdió con la muerte de su abuela. Las deudas y suceciones dejaron todo el dinero en manos de aquellos familiares de las ramas menores; lo que quedó para ellos —la familia más cercana de los Hyuugas— se convirtió en pan y agua con sus padres como administradores. Ahora vivían así, recortados.

A Hinata no le importaba, en verdad, le agradaba no tener que estar pretendiendo sonrisas como lo hacía su abuela. Le agradaba que la gente pudiese verla a ella y no a un apellido. "Hyuuga" había dejado de significar algo. Era sólo Hinata, incluso para Naruto. ¿No?

Pensó que él era muy distinto a su persona; pero aquella historia que le había relatado sólo los hizo parecerse más. En el fondo tal vez se comportaran completamente distinto; pero se entendían. Él venía de una familia acaudalada pero había estado renegado todo aquel tiempo en un pueblillo; ella era igual que él. Creía ahora entenderle aunque fuese "un poco más". Lo único que podía afirmar es que ese Naruto Namikaze le agradaba más que el de las portadas.

Le lanzó el forro cuya tela era lustrosa y negra. Se deslizó hacia sus manos. Los ojos de Naruto brillaban de la complicidad, pudo saber que él estaba conteniendo una gran carcajada. Trabajar en "incognito" le producía un inmenso chiste. Sólo basto tres movimientos para que el carro quedase semi-tapado en aquella lona oscura; únicamente sus brillantes llantas se asomaban al lado de unas gallinas. Se deslizó entre las matas y los huevos; empezándose a mover a la dirección de Hinata. Ella subió la mirada por última vez para tantear el área. Eran las siete de la mañana; fin de semana. Todo estaba tranquilo, pero, no se podían confiar.

— Apúrate —le susurró corriendo hacia la puerta. Una de las gallinas le había empezado a picotear el pantalón. Quiso poder reírse. El ídolo de Japón se encontraba en un chiquero de pórtico siendo correteado por una gallina. Estaba segura de que quería gritar por el rostro de pánico que expresaba cada vez que "La señorita Alicia" —como le había llamado a la gallina clueca de ojos azules— saltaba hacia sus pies.

¡Ah! ¡Dios mio! ¡Shu, shu! Repetía en varias ocasiones mientras la chica se llevaba la mano a la boca para no reírse. Ver un poco más de esa situación. Su cabello sudado; su cuerpo en aquel caliente abrigo, sus manos agitándose y su cara sonrojada. Hubiese querido poder tomarle una foto para constatarle de que el "chico naranja" tenía ese lado vergonzoso de si mismo. Alicia no dejaba de mover la cabeza y explayar sus alas con tal de que aquel extraño baile pudiese accederle a los cordones de los zapatos caros de Namikaze.

— A-ayuda —musitó cuando por segunda vez la gallina saltó a sus pantalones y no lo dejó subir a las escaleras. Naruto estaba esperando conseguir en los ojos de Hinata una mirada comprensiva, una "tranquilo, ya te la quito de encima" o al menos un " ¡Oh dios, lo siento! Más cuando los perlas de ella le miraron directo a los azules de él había una mueca de agrado en su rostro. Hinata se reía, incluso dejó escapar un bufido de burla. Un celular se alzó y el flash chocó contra "su hermosa cara". Parpadeó sin creérselo. ¡Ella realmente se estaba riendo de esa situación! ¡Se reía de una de sus horribles gallinas le estaba comiendo los zapatos!

— ¡Hinata Hyuuga! —exclamó a todo pulmón. Sintió que la voz sonó seria pero aquel grito sólo le valió una risotada de Hinata que alzaba las manos como si no fuese problema suyo.

— No pareces agradarle mucho a mis gallinas, Naruto-kun —expresó mientras bajaba los escalones hacia él, que estaba engrinchado en el pasamanos fulminándola con la mirada.

— Y tú no me agradas a mí —siseó mientras daba patadas al aire con tal de que eso ahuyentara a la gallina— ¡Oh vamos, quítamela de encima!

Hinata colocó los ojos en blanco. Podía ser tan infantil y ridículamente demandante cuando quería. Era un niño, sí. Todavía le faltaba que le pateasen el culo unas cuantas veces más para que creciera, por muy sorprendente que pudiese sonar. Se agachó a la altura de la gallina que aún estaba enganchada, ahora, a los pantalones de Naruto y le hizo señas con amabilidad:

— Vamos Alicia, esos pantalones son una vida de empleo —indicó tomándola por el cuerpo y alzándola hacia el aire. La gallina voló unos segundos y luego aterrizó cerca del carro de Naruto. La miró con suficiencia. Era una buena chica. Volteó los ojos hacia Naruto que había cruzado los brazos en el pecho y tenía cierta expresión de burla en el rostro; los dientes se le encarnaban en los labios tratando de contener un bufido de chiste. Retrocedió y entrecerró el cejo.

— ¿Alicia? —soltó con voz estrangulada de diversión. Sí, el disfrutaba mucho que una chica pueblerina hablara con sus animalitos. Miró al lado contrario mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente; hizo un mohín. Los labios de Namikaze se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué problema hay? —Agarró sus pantalones fuertemente con sus dedos— Son las gallinas que se quedan en casa; Alicia siempre da muchos huevos.

No hubo comentario. Volvió con una mirada tímida hacia el cuerpo de Naruto. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y veía hacia su carro cubierto por la lona, una gallina subía cuesta arriba hacia el capo. Suspiró. Jamás pensó que Hinata Hyuuga podía verse adorable haciendo un gesto tan infantil. Era mejor desviar el tema de su cara.

— ¿Y aquella cómo se llama? —indicó a la que aún trepaba.

Hinata parpadeó sin entender su rápido cambio de humor; más le contestó al ver a su "favorito".

— No es ella… —recriminó— Mr. Darcy es un gallo muy educado.

— ¿Mr. Darcy? —Naruto carcajeó—. Ese no es…

— ¡Orgullo y Prejuicio; Jane Austen! —Puntualizó alzando el dedo con teatralidad— Tal vez una de las mejores novelas románticas que haya conocido la humanidad.

— Vale… —susurró sin entender la inesperada pasión de la joven— ¿Y Alicia de…?

— ¡El país de las maravillas, obviamente! —se llevó los dedos hacia el tabique nasal— ¿Has leído alguna vez en tu vida, Naruto-kun?

Últimamente le llamaba mucho con el "kun", le agradaba. Sonrió.

— ¿Las revistas porno cuentan?

Vale, aquella respuesta le había tomado desprevenida. Subió la mirada ante la sonrisa burlona de él; a Naruto le encantaba poder hacer chiste de su inexperiencia y su pudor hacia "todo lo que tenga que ver con sexo". Se escudó con sus manos mientras se echaba atrás asustada, sonrojada, temblorosa. Aquella acción a Namikaze le pareció adorable y ridícula; una mezcla que le hizo doler al estomago.

— ¡No quiero saber sobre tus cochinadas!

El grito fue lo suficiente como para despertar a todo el vecindario. Los dos se quedaron congelados. Se miraron con terror mientras sus caras palidecían. Ninguno de los dos pensó que aquella broma fuese a descubrir su paradero. Corrieron de inmediato hacia la salvaguarda de la puerta. Cinco golpes violentos e ininterrumpidos. Mecánicos. Inspiraron nerviosos. Una puerta a la lejanía se abría; tal vez la casa de al lado. Cinco golpes más.

Pasos adormilados y la puerta se abrió de inmediato. La cara de Hanabae trasnochada se asomó sin pena ni gloria; sus ojos ardieron al conseguirse con el rostro de su primogénita. La iba a matar; sinceramente, iba a ser picadilla de ella y luego lo enterraría. ¿Qué clase de jovencita llegaba a esas horas a la casa? ¡Era la hermana mayor y se comportaba como una pilluela! Su boca se abrió dispuesta a soltar toda la retahíla, incluso su mano se alzó para jalar dentro de la casa a la hija fuera de los ojos curiosos de los vecinos.

— ¡Esto es inaceptable, jovencita!

Hinata tenía cara de pánico y a la vez de desesperación. Logró, en un movimiento inteligente, soltarse de las manos de su madre y taparle la boca para que aquel grito no llegase a oídos ajenos. Aquella acción desató la furia de la madre, más cuando la mano izquierda de su hija apuntó a su lado, se quedó muda. Un escalofrío. Ella se encontraba en bata; con rollos hechos en el cabello y una cuchara de palo en la mano. Su casa un desastre. Su hija mayor tampoco estaba en las mejores fachas. Su esposo pasando la resaca. Su hija menor se encontraba en la "peor" hora de la mañana; cuando aún ni se había quitado el maquillaje. Sin importar todos aquellos inconvenientes Naruto Namikaze alzaba glorioso en el pórtico de su casa. Una sonrisa llena —algo nerviosa— y ropa de marca entallada al cuerpo.

— Buenos días —entonó mientras alzaba una mano amistosa. Se sentía algo cohibido; debía aceptarlo. La casa Hyuuga era un poco más grande que su antigua casa en Konoha. Las gallinas cacareaban a su lado y la madre de Hinata tenía un aspecto que daba miedo —tal cual su madre cuando no la llamaba después de un buen periodo de tiempo—. ¿También lo golpearían a él por raptar a la Hyuuga?

Bueno; se lo merecía. No era una idea muy inteligente de su parte llevarse a una adolescente consigo a una playa solitaria bajo el crítico momento que pasaban con los medios de comunicación. Sin embargo, él no tenía malas intenciones con ella; si acaso había visto sus senos dos veces —tal vez tres—.

— La verdad yo… —empezó a excusarse. Debía buscar una buena cuartada, no quedaría muy buen delante de sus "suegros". También había sido poco prudente de su parte no avisarle a sus padres. La fulminó con la mirada, aún así ella no tenía ojos para él. Empujó a su madre dentro de la casa y jaló de su brazo para que le siguiera.

Un recibidor pequeño de madera seguido de una cómoda sala central que constaba de modestos sofás y dos sillas de compañía; una mesa principal con cervezas y juegos. La cocina a un lado siendo separada por un bar; un comedor al fondo con un mantel floreado y una lacena aérea. Salón de té, estudio, televisión a un lado en un cuarto con puertas corredizas de bamboo —bastantes desgastadas—. Escaleras que llevaban a una batucada de tres cuartos. Pequeños; las puertas pegadas unas a otras; un baño. Jardín trasero del cual se oían más gallinas y que al parecer —desde el comedor— se podían ver algunas sillitas de descanso. No estaba mal. No eran "tan pobres". Pensó mejor: Vale, si lo eran. Todas las pertenencias estaban roídas y desvanecidas; pero al menos estaban allí y formaban un acogedor hogar. No había electrodomésticos modernos, incluso el televisor era de tubos y antenas. Lo que más abundaba en el suelo eran zapatos femeninas de una tamaña menor a la de Hinata. Parpadeó encantado.

Le encantaba su casa; pero las paredes blancas y los muebles de acero inoxidable le daban cierto parecido al antártico. No había nada agradable en aquella enorme mansión, ni siquiera Chouji. Aquella casa era todo lo contrario. Reducida de espacio y de colores cálidos; los muebles esponjosos de colores parduzcos daba un tono de cabana y familia que podía olerse en todos los rincones. La puerta se cerró tras de ellos y se quedaron detenidos mirándose. Hinata a su madre; esta misma a Naruto y el último simplemente tenía ojos para admirar la pequeña casa con cierta sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Na-Na-Na-Na! —la mujer comenzó a exclamar mientras su mano se alzaba hacia la alta figura que había entrado a su casa. ¡A su casa para nada arreglada! ¡A su casa que debía ser una lata de sardinas para él! Quería abrir las ventanas, espolvorear el piso, preparar pasapalos, ofrecerle una buena bebida, sacar la antigua mesita de té. ¡Hacer algo que nos los hiciera ver tan miserables como eran! Fulminó con la mirada a su hija mientras seguía pronunciando la primera silaba del nombre de su yerno.

— Naruto Namikaze —le presentó Hinata tratando de quitarse la responsabilidad de encima— Le invite a comer Ramen en casa, ha sido una noche ajetreada —se encogió de hombros y acercó su cara a los ojos desencajados de su madre, musitó— Después te cuento, mamita.

"Mamita". Hanabae cruzó los brazos en el pecho. Su hija mayor sólo la llamaba así para relajar su tensión. Claro, obviamente el regano iba a ser doble. Desaparecerse y traer a Naruto de improvisto. ¡Qué clase de hija era esa! Se olvido por un momento de lo tonta que podía ser su primogénita; puso toda su atención al guapo jovencito que tenía aún detenido en el recibidor. ¡Que grosera!

— Pase Namikaze-sama —le hizo gestos para que le siguiera hacia los muebles de la sala— Disculpe un poco el desorden, si mi querida hija me hubiese avisado de su excelentísima visita habríamos podido mantener todo a su altura; o al menos tratado —rió nerviosa— ¡Obviamente nada estaría a la altura de un ser tan omnipotente como usted! —lo obligó a sentarse aunque Naruto quería excusarse de tantos halagados. Le pasó la mano por la cara ensimismada— ¡Que hermosa piel, muy suave, mucho más suave que la piel de Hinata! ¡Por eso a veces le digo que se eche crema pero ella simplemente no escucha! ¿No? —miró a su hija nerviosa. Jamás pensó que tener una estrella en su casa fuese tan difícil. ¿Se vería bien? ¿Se sentiría a gusto? — Estamos muy agradecidos… ¡No! —negó saltando sobre sus talones— ¡Eternamente endeudados con usted por haber escogido a nuestra hija como su pareja! ¡Ni se imagina el favor que nos ha hecho; ella simplemente parecía no estar dada para el romance, pero sin lugar a dudas nos ha hecho feliz de que alguien de su envergadura pueda estar interesado en alguien "como ella"!

Hinata hizo un mohín por la forma en que su madre se refería a su hija, sin embargo, Naruto parecía intimidado y aquella expresión de no saber que decir se le hizo chistosa. Rió por lo bajo conmovida. Él ni la escuchó, sólo tenía oídos para la retahíla de cosas que soltaba la mujer. La detuvo. No era para tanto. Cualquier chico le gustaría estar con alguien como Hinata… ¿No? Después de todo no era fea, tenía una buena delantera y aunque su carácter era de los mil demonios, muy abajo parecía incluso simpática y jovial. Siempre pensaba en su familia, en su trabajo, en sus estudios e incluso en el conocimiento. Ella podía ser deseaba por cualquiera. Se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo. Dictaminó:

— No hay porque ser tan agradecida… —rebuscó el nombre de la mujer en su mente. Juraba que no se lo habían nombrado, tal vez en alguna entrevista. Agregó—, madre.

¡Madre! Las dos Hyuugas se miraron y consecutivamente miraron al joven rubio. ¿Había realmente dicho madre a aquella mujer? Hinata se horrorizó: Realmente él iba a por todo cuando se trataba de ramen.

— ¡Ma-madre! —la mujer lloriqueó entre los brazos de su hija y su yerno. El joven tuvo que aguantarla con tal de que no se cayera— ¡Él me ha dicho madre!

— Yo…—Naruto tartamudeó inevitablemente cohibido. No era del tipo de ser intimidado pero aquella mujer hablaba muy rápido y decía muchas cosas. Le hacía pensar cosas que avergonzaban.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Preparaste el desayuno? —gritó una voz desde el cuarto— ¡Donde están mis botas de gamuza! ¿Crees que Hinata tenga unas? —una puerta se abrió en el segundo piso. Las dos mujeres miraron hacia la dirección de aquella voz, incluso Naruto se tomó el atrevimiento de suspirar salvado de aquella extraña conversación. — ¡Hinata no ha llegado a casa! ¡Dios mío si papá se entera de esto la lía! ¿Qué le habrá pasado? —unos pasos corriendo por la escalera— ¿Sera que la han raptado y la van a convertir en una prostituta del distrito rojo? —la cara semi-maquillada de Hanabi se asomó por la mitad de la escalera. Veía medio dormida las tres figuras, sin enfocarlas. Soltó con costumbre— Aunque no es tan bonita como para venderla sexualmente.

Hinata cerró la mano. Si no se tratase de su hermana menor la callaría todos los días. ¡Era tan irrespetuosa! Y ella que hacía todo por su bien, por sus zapatos, por sus peinados. ¡Por ser siempre ignorada por todos!

— Aunque tiene una buena delantera…—agregó por último meditándolo—. Sí, sin lugar a dudas los tipos omitirán su cara debido a aquellos senos… —miró su pecho— ¡Digo son como dos patillas…! ¿No crees, mamá?

La Hyuuga mayor jamás hubiese pensado que su hermana pensase en patillas al ver sus senos. Se sintió invadida y a la vez avergonzada, incluso tuvo que ver sus senos para constatar de que eran tan enormes como dos melones. ¡Melones, no patillas! Subió la mirada encontrándose con un dubitativo Naruto que también tenía los ojos en sus atributos. Azul y Perla se encontraron; asustados retiraron la mirada sonrojados. ¿Qué clase de momento había sido ese? Sintieron escalofrió y a la vez calor en todo su cuerpo. La voz pastosa de Hanabi volvió a llenar todo el ambiente; trastabilló en el último escalón y por la impresión —se imaginaron los presentes— despertó de su ensoñación. Parpadeó al principio sin creer lo que veía hacia la figura sentada de Naruto que yacía incomodo y rígido desentonando en el sillón floreado; luego enfocó la mirada apoyándose en el pasamano de la escalera y por último pegó un grito al techo mientras subía las escaleras a tropel; murmurando a plena voz:

— No puede ser, no puede ser —la puerta que se cerró invadió a toda la casa con un silencio de muerte. La madre que se encontraba tan crispada como su hija menor simplemente atajó a mirar a Namikaze, que seguía sin entender la escena, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Desea té o café? —rió por lo bajo abochornada de su tono de voz— Claro, no tendremos ni café, ni té de su altura su excelencia, pero seguramente lo prepararemos con mucho _amor._

La última palabra sonó con un tono más seductor que el resto, que parecían frases aprendidas de una obra de teatro. Hanabae miró a su hija y le picó el ojo. Hinata no pudo hacer más que enrojecerse como una idiota. No sabía porque pero sentir que su madre pensara que realmente a ella _le gustaba Naruto _la hacía sentir ansiosa. Le miró sin querer sólo para comprobar que tipo de expresión había en el rostro de Namikaze. Una sonrisa de medio lado, los ojos brillantes. El azul de sus pupilas estaba más claro que nunca, parecía reírse de alguna ironía. Aquel gesto que enmarcaba todo su rostro le hizo sentir aún más turbada, volteó la vista hacia otro lado.

— Ma-madre —tartamudeó como una imbécil. Odiaba esa parte de sí misma; odiaba a aquella Hinata que había dejado atrás—… —dudó por un momento sabía que lo que iba a decir le iba a costar un día completo de lavar la loza— ¿No deberías cambiarte?

La mujer de cuarenta años parpadeó confundida. Tenía ciertas sensaciones encontrada ante la situación que estaba viviendo. Sí, se encontraba sumamente molesta con su primogénita por hacer todo a la tempestiva; pero también una parte de si se encontraba preocupada. Entendió, por primera vez, los celos de una madre. Tenía a Hinata, la siempre dedicada y hogareña hija, a su frente con su adorado yerno; y aunque se sentía ansiosa por colmar de atenciones y agradecer a Namikaze su visita —y su excelente escogencia—, muy en el fondo también tenía cierto recelo. Su pequeña había traído por primera vez a un hombre para presentarlo a la familia; ella realmente se estaba tomando las cosas enserio.

Dudó. ¿Hinata estaba colocando sus sentimientos en por medio de aquella relación? ¿No sólo era un contrato para pagarle a la Yakuza? ¿Estaba la integridad amorosa de su hija involucrada en todo aquel alboroto? No le gustaba para nada pensar que la Hyuuga se estuviese enredando en un amor que pudiese costarle la felicidad. Era su hija; su pequeña, su pequeña lidiosa —y nada femenina— primogénita. Nadie, ni siquiera el ídolo de Japón, tenía el derecho de hacerle daño.

Y sí. Estaba colmando de atenciones a Namikaze como si ese tipo de sentimientos no le estuviese estrangulando; pero también estaba agradecida con aquel joven. Quería que él realmente viese que Hinata y todos sus familiares estaban disponibles para lo que fuese; que lo consentirían como un miembro especial, que sería un miembro más de esa familia. Ella lo adulaba, sí, pero también deseaba que se sintiese cómodo —aún cuando muy en el fondo estuviese maquinando como sacar provecho de la situación—, también deseaba que Naruto pudiese ver seriamente a su hija.

"_Ella es una buena chica",_ pensó. Podía ver los ojos de Naruto sobre Hinata, no la veía a ella —la madre— con la misma atención en que podía escudriñar a su hija. Había algo oculto en aquellos ojos hermosos —hermosísimos, según ella—, como si quisiera conocer un poco a la Hyuuga. Ternura, cariño, confianza, confidencia. Sí, había un buen sentimiento en la forma en que él sonreía. Se veía sincero y dispuesto. Aquella sensación le tranquilizaba, era sin duda, una mejor mirada que en la rueda de prensa. _"Ella quiere a su hermana aunque esta suele ser mezquina, lava los platos por mi y se levanta temprano para darle comida a las gallinas con tal de que no me duela la espalda, siempre vela para que su padre no tome más de dos vasos de Sake; estudia por las noches hasta tres veces con tal de conseguir un buen promedio; siempre tiene tiempo para sus amigos y ha conseguido miles de trabajos con tal de pagarnos nuestros caprichos. Ella es una buena hija, una buena hermana y una excelente amiga. Nunca se lo he dicho…", _pensó por un momento mientras los ojos de su hija la miraban con culpabilidad. Sintió que iba a llorar, aún no entendía las palabras.

"_Seguro será una estupenda novia, seguro hará lo que sea para que no la olvides nunca, Namikaze-sama. Así que no la pierdas o si no sufrirás tú mil veces más que lo que ella podría sufrir",_ sonrió y bajó la mirada empezando a comprender lo que le había interrogado su hija.

"_Es una buena chica",_ volvió a repetir y sus ojos se encontraron con la camisola de segunda mano, las pantuflas, la bata de baño pintada con tinte y sintió los rolos en el cabello. Palideció. "Tal vez no es tan _buena_ chica", corrigió.

Teatralizó totalmente sonrojada mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hija mayor por no recordárselo desde el principio.

— ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto siento atenderle con estas fachas, excelentísimo Namikaze-sama! —el rubio agrió el rostro al sentirse intimidado con tantos títulos— Vengo en unos segundos —miró a su hija como si le advirtiese algo ya sabido— Hinata-chan… —su voz sonó extrañamente dulce— ¿Podrías hacer té para Namikaze-sama?

No era un podrías. Era un hecho. Su madre ni siquiera esperó que ella afirmase cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras a tropel sin esconder su nerviosismo, incluso se detuvo a mitad de la escalinata para verlos a los dos —detenidos aún en la sala de recibidor— y reírse como una tonta. Volvió a repetir:

— Siéntase como en casa, Namikaze-sama —se sonrojó por completo— ¡Aunque nuestra casa no sea tan hermosa como la grandilocuente casa de Namikaze-sama!

Grandilocuente. Excelencia. Perfectisimo. No sabía de donde su madre había aprendido dichas palabras, pero quien fuese merecía una patada para no dejar descendencia. El silencio ganó cuando la mujer subió al segundo piso. Hinata miró con ciertas ansias a Naruto que sólo repasaba el lugar con la mirada y cierta sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron y su sonrisa en ensanchó.

— Te pareces en algo a tu madre —soltó. Hinata lo maldijo. ¿En qué podía parecerse a esa mujer repleta de halagos? — Aunque, debo admitir que la señora Hyuuga tiene muchísimos más modales que tú… ¿Por qué no los aprendiste?

— ¿Té? —le cortó de inmediato mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina. No pensaba hacer una escena de odio al frente de su casa —y más de su madre, ya que siempre salía perdiendo—. Ella pensaba tratarlo bien, después de todo, fue su _genialísima _idea invitarlo a comer Ramen. Estaban en buenos términos… ¿No? No había porque molestarse con sus bromitas. Él siempre creía ser muy gracioso.

— Sí, por favor, con mucho amor —susurró encantado mientras contenía la risa bajo la lengua. Usó, incluso, un tono amoroso. Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No te atrevas… —siseó fulminándolo.

— ¿A qué? —inquirió inocentemente. Divertido.

— A empezar a molestarme… —agregó llevándose las manos a sus caderas. Le miró. Él cruzaba las piernas y se extendía en todo el sillón desvanecido, realmente desencajaba entre todas las cosas de segunda mano y las pertenencias roídas. Naruto brillaba como si fuese un ser de otro mundo. Se veía en su habita cuando se sentaba en su costosa poltrona de cuero. Sintió un poco de dolor en el pecho, de verdad él no pertenecía a ese mundo. Tal vez se había equivocado al pensar que eran _parecidos._

— ¿Por qué no Hime Yakuza? —susurró mirándose las uñas de las manos como si fuese algo de gran interés. Le volvió a mirar con una sonrisa encantadora —que no era falsa para su sorpresa— y le lanzó un beso al aire que la desencajó—: Amo molestarte, eres toda una cuchitura cuando te molestas.

No supo porque las palabras se quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Sentía que aunque, Naruto, lo estaba haciendo a propósito y sus palabras eran sarcásticas, tenían en cierto lado algo de realidad. Su mirada ya no era de odio, incluso, sentía que solo la molestaba porque le placía; porque ciertamente le divertía. Se sonrojó al escuchar la palabra _amo _y por primera vez sintió que el Hime Yakuza no era insultado, si no una especie de gracioso sobrenombre. Tragó gordo y giró sobre sus pies sorprendiendo a Namikaze.

— ¡Cállate! —fue lo único que ella pudo modular aunque ni salió con la potencia, ni dureza que deseó darle. Fue un gemido apagado, inconcluso, tembloroso. Si hubiesen estado en otras situaciones —tal vez dos días atrás— él se hubiese carcajeado de conocer esa parte débil de la Hyuuga; sin embargo sus sentimientos por ella habían cambiado. No la odiaba más y aquella voz apagada, terriblemente femenina le produjo escalofríos. Namikaze deseó que la madre de Hinata estuviese allí en ese instante. Suspiró incomodo.

— Tu madre parece simpática —soltó para llenar el vacío que se había producido entre los dos.

— Ya te dije…—Hinata subió la voz sintiéndose tonta por un momento. No lo entendía. Se quedaba callado para saldar aquella extraña pelea y luego volvía a sacar el tema con tono sarcástico. Cuando volteó lo consiguió con las manos alzadas y el rostro inocente.

— Lo digo enserio…—bufó cuando ella parpadeó sin creérselo— ¡Vaya que eres violenta! ¿No?

— Tú…—lo apuntó con el dedo sabiendo que aquella acción era de mala educación. Él estaba a punto de recriminárselo con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios —que le produjo ciertamente divertimento a la Hyuuga—; cuando una puerta se abrió y los pasos duros llenaron el ambiente. Tragaron gordo y cada quien miró para su lado, como si hubiesen sido pillados en una indecorosa situación.

Sólo pudieron escuchar la voz fuerte, demandante de la madre:

— ¡Hanabi, apúrate, necesito el baño! —tres golpes violentos a la puerta, luego la cara amigable de Hanabae se asomó para Naruto— ¿Se encuentra bien Namikaze-sama?

Él asintió como un niño asustado. Hanabae miró a su hija. Su voz sonó gélida:

— ¿Y el té?

Hinata tembló, más imponente que su padre sobrio, era su madre molesta.

— Ya lo iba a preparar —se apuró para internarse a la cocina. Descansó un momento allí mientras escuchaba la conversación completa de su madre.

— ¡Hanabi, sales dentro de cinco minutos o estás castigada! —un momento de silencio. Se asomó para constatar que la figura de Naruto permanecía incomoda en el sofá mirando hacía el piso de arriba. No había escapado, aún. — ¡Necesito el secador Hanabi!

— Ya voy, mamá —replicó la adolescente con tono cansado—. Déjame terminar con el fijador.

¿Fijador? ¿Secador? Hinata suspiró. Estaba segura, que como siempre en la familia Hyuuga, todo se iba a llevar a últimas instancias. Se le había olvidado que invitar a Naruto a su casa era igual como demostrarle que algo malo funcionaba en su familia. Las advertencias habían sido pocas. De nuevo la voz de la madre con el cerrar de las puertas llenó toda la casa:

— ¡Hiashi, por favor, Hiashi me haces el favor te paras de inmediato! —un momento de silencio que Hinata pudo identificar como quejidos. Resaca, pensó. Bueno, al menos el progenitor no iba a estar en sus extrañas etapas de "borracho" ó "sobrio". La resaca para él siempre había sido su mejor hora del día— ¡Tenemos un invitado en casa, Hiashi, párate de inmediato! ¡Te dije que te pararas, bueno para nada! —un golpe, un cuerpo muerto y luego de unos minutos unos pasos.

— ¿Invitado? —sonó la voz pastosa empezando a caminar por el pasillo de las habitaciones. Hinata se apuró. Colocó tres tazas; la tetera con el agua hirviendo y la infusión de té de jazmín —que compraba su madre para _las visitas importantes_, que en su mayoría eran los prestamistas—. Hyuuga suspiró, jamás pensó que su novio estaría a la altura del té de Jazmín. Corrió hasta la sala para que la presentación entre el padre y el _yerno_ no fuese tan caótica. No miró si quiera a Naruto, cualquier situación extraña podía desatar los celos contenidos del progenitor.

— Tienes suerte de que este en resaca —le susurró arreglando las tazas. Naruto se acercó un poco a la mesa central donde Hinata ordenaba todo lo indispensable para tomar el té. Sus manos flacas y sus dedos largos le daban cierto tono elegante a la forma en que movía los brazos; ella se veía muy bien haciendo ese tipo de cosas delicadas y _femeninas. _Tragó gordo, le siguió escuchando—. No le hables muy fuerte, seguro el dolor de cabeza le mata y si te pregunta algo invasivo, sexual o si quiera íntimo, ignóralo. —inspiró—. Tratara de que le caigas mal, así que si empieza a atacarte no te lo tomes personal, lo hace con todo el mundo.

— Yo… —Naruto se sintió repentinamente intimidado. Vio la figura del jefe de la casa empezar a bajar las escaleras, tenía los ojos semi-cerrados y una envejecida yukata que no le quitaba la elegancia de su largo cabello. No se percataba de él, sólo tenía ojos para su primogénita.

— Hinata… —barbulló— ¿Qué es lo que desea tu madre?

— Padre… —Hinata esperó a que bajase más escalones para levantarse—. Invite a Naruto Namikaze a desayunar con nosotros hoy; si a usted no le molesta.

Hinata prefería hacer todo de la manera tradicional, con respeto. Aunque la resaca era la mejor de las horas del día; también solía tener los mejores cambios de humor. El hombre se detuvo en medio de la escalera y miró al joven que se exprimía nervioso en el sillón. Los ojos perlas —endurecidos— se parecían tantos a los de Hinata juzgándole; no, incluso los de la Hyuuga era mucho más dulces. Se levantó con miedo.

— Buenos días… —no sabía su nombre, tragó gordo. Debió haberse aprendido su maldito perfil—, suegro… —dudó— suegro-san —el rostro del hombre parecía inmutable, tragó de nuevo. Seguía prefiriendo a la madre con todas sus palabras complicadas— suegro-sama.

Dictaminó. Sí, el "sama" le quedaba mejor con aquella presencia alta y la cara de pocos amigos. El padre de Hinata no parecía ser el amigable borracho que apostaba la casa entera como lo había imaginado al ser descrito por la hija, incluso daba miedo.

— Naruto Namikaze —siseó el hombre sin quitar los ojos del chico— ¿Este es el que te estaba poniendo las manos encima la otra vez, Hinata?

Hinata palideció. La resaca también traía lo mejor de la sinceridad de su padre. Se sonrojó por completo antes de que Naruto abriese la boca para disculparse.

— Namikaze-sama; quien nos ayudó con Akatsuki —puntualizó Hinata sonriéndole a su padre. No quería formar una guerra en plena sala, mucho menos cuando ella misma había empezado a desear no pelear con Naruto. Además, le estaba salvando el culo a su padre, esperaba que su madre no hubiese escuchado ese comentario grosero de su parte hacía su _querido_ invitado.

— Oh —el hombre entonó bajando los últimos escalones. No hubo reverencia de su parte, más Naruto sintiéndose intimidado dio tres reverencias apresuradas mientras entonaba a media voz.

— Mucho gusto…

— Pensaba que era más alto —determinó sin quitar los ojos de el joven. Este sonrió tenso. Vale, no esperaba que alguien le dijese algo así. Hinata se apresuró y pidió asiento a su padre en otra de las poltronas.

— Está aún en crecimiento, seguro —corrigió tratando de que la voz de su padre no fuese lo suficiente audible para Hanabae. Si seguía así iba a conseguir un buen golpe de la madre que empezaba ya a maquinar las posibles ayudas de Namikaze.

— Y más guapo; Hanabi dice que es el hombre más guapo del planeta —bufó sin quitarle la mirada. Naruto se sintió empequeñecido—. Neji es más guapo, Hinata —esta vez la miró grave. Ella estaba muy concentrada vertiendo el agua en las tazas—. Deberías estar con Neji.

Hinata alzó sus manos calmadas con el té hacia su padre que lo recibió no sin antes sacar una botella de whisky desde la Yukata y verter un poco en la bebida caliente. Olisqueó mientras veía la suave sonrisa de su hija devolverse hacia la otra taza de té.

— Neji-nissan es mi primo, padre —puntualizó.

— ¿Y? —bufó—. En la familia siempre nos casamos entre nosotros… —suspiró mirando a Naruto con deje de antipatía—. Los Hyuugas fuimos una familia de alta clase.

Hinata le sirvió la taza en las manos de Naruto con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Estaba realmente feliz de que él pudiese contener sus ataques infantiles al frente de su —infantil— padre. Namikaze le devolvió la sonrisa, él sólo saber que ella no le hacía mucho caso a los argumentos lógicos —según él— de su padre, le hacía sentir un poco seguro.

— ¿Eres tan rico como dices que eres? —le preguntó luego de sorber un poco de su té. Namikaze tragó grueso y dejó descansar la taza en sus manos, inspiró.

— Bueno, la verdad yo…—tartamudeó sin saber que realmente decir. Sí, era fácil hablar sobre ganar miles de yenes mensualmente; que podía hacer viajes a Estados Unidos o París cuando le viniese en gana; que tenía una cuenta exclusiva para comprarse carros deportivos y que pensaba —próximamente— invertir parte de su fortuna en los comercios de la familia. También sentía que si decía todas esas estupideces —que siempre salían de su boca— arruinaría todo. La casa Hyuuga era modesta, incluso se podría decir algo precoz; pero parecía que todos sus miembros se esforzaban porque luciera más reluciente y cómoda de lo que realmente era. El padre era quien más orgullo se mostraba luego de Hinata.

— ¿No vas a trabajar hoy, padre? —preguntó Hinata sintiendo los pasos pesados de su madre en el piso superior. Cuando estaba en resaca, Hiashi Hyuuga no recordaba cuan peligrosa era su mujer molesta. —mucho menos recordaba todas las veces que lo había corrido de casa.

— Ya que trajiste un invitado, me tomare el día libre —contestó seco y hosco. Le miró por un minuto largo— No te oí llegar anoche… ¿A qué hora regresaste?

A Hinata se le colorearon las mejillas. No sabía que decir, obviamente, como iban las cosas —Hiashi actuando a la defensiva— aunar que había estado "jugando" con Naruto toda la madrugada sólo empeoraría sus primeras palabras. No entendía a su padre; el hombre que estaba sentado a su frente —su yerno— le había salvado el trasero a todos en la casa; sí, no de la manera más desprendida del mundo; pero si iban a fingir ser novios por un largo tiempo lo único que deseaba es que su familia se llevase bien con él. "Y que no le utilicen como mandadero", pensó colocándose nerviosa.

— Yo… —musitó sin ver a Naruto; sentía que si sus ojos se cruzaban iba a recordar los momentos que pasaron en la playa, todas sus palabras. Se iba a sentir extraña y tibia.

La voz de Naruto también musitó un "yo". Ella subió la mirada; los ojos del padre se posaban en el iris azules del joven, estaba a punto de disculparse de su comportamiento; cuando se escuchó una voz más potente que la del resto.

— ¡Hinata llegó a las diez! —suspiró su madre bajando la escalera. El taconeo le llamó la atención a Hinata que volteó de inmediato para encontrar a su salvadora— Tuvo un costoso día de trabajo —sonrió— ¿Está bueno el té, Namikaze-sama?

Naruto había estado mirando la cara seria de Hiashi todo ese momento; así que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de la madre de Hinata. Debió no haber subido los ojos hacia la bien conservada figura. Sí, Hanabae Hyuuga era una mujer de hermoso rostro y excelente figura —tal vez un poco pasada de kilos—. Jamás esperó que se entallara en un kimono rojo de buena tela y motivos orientales. Tragó gordo. Se veía bien, aunque ridículamente brillante. Se apoyó en el asiento en que estaba Hinata dándole la espalda, esta le seguía la mirada sonrojada —seguramente apenada por la locura que presenciaba—.

Silencio total; la mujer siguió apoyada en el sofá esperando la respuesta del joven que sólo podía relamerse los labios con tal de conseguir una frase concreta. Hinata pudo haber carcajeado al conseguir que Naruto se quedase sin palabras; pero la vergüenza de ser una Hyuuga no le permitía ese tipo de pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo en cuándo para recibir una visita uno se ponía un kimono de ceremonia? ¡No quería ver a Hanabi! ¡Ni siquiera quería imaginársela!

— ¿No le gusta nuestro té, Namikaze-sama? —caminó apurada a la cocina— ¿Desea algo? ¿Está bien el aire? ¿Desea recostar sus pies? —se devolvió sobre sus pasos y miró a su hija— ¡Hinata trae el apoyadero! —la miró de abajo a arriba— y cámbiate.

— Yo estoy muy cómoda —su voz fue matizada por el chillón tono de Hanabi.

— ¡Naruto Namikaze! —corrió desde las escaleras hasta su lado con un vestido de coctel que le sentaba de maravilla. Hinata debía reconocerlo; la belleza inusual de Hanabi junto con su cabello marrón le daba cierto toque exótico. Ella poseía la forma y perfil de la casa principal de los Hyuugas; notablemente más hermosa que la primogénita. Se sentó en el apoya brazos de Naruto con una sonrisa— Es un placer conocer al fin a mi cuñado; mi muy guapo cuñado.

Le picó el ojo y Naruto sólo atisbó a sonreír sin saber qué hacer. Era sólo una niña; pero el tono de voz y los tacones que portaban la hacía ver como una adulta. Reconoció que la hermana Hyuuga tenía un encanto digno de mostrar a las cámaras. La sonrisa se le ensanchó, también era encantadora a su manera; por un momento pensó que tal vez le hubiese gustado que Hinata fuese así de amable y coqueta.

— Un gusto… —la miró expectante esperando que ella se presentara. Sintió las manos de Hinata alzando sus pies, aupada por su madre. Sus zapatos salieron y sus talones cubiertos por las medias se apoyaron con tranquilidad en el mueble. Hinata ni siquiera le miró al rostro; parecía demasiado ocupada en las indicaciones que le daba su madre como para compartir si quiera un momento con él. Se sintió solitario hasta que escuchó la voz de su hermana:

— Hanabi Hyuuga; hermana menor de Hinata… —sonrió con suficiencia—, la más linda de las dos, obviamente.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado. Sí, tal vez a primera vista se pudiese notar la diferencia entre los dos rostros; pero él había conocido un lado de Hinata hermoso. Tenía ojos húmedos y mejillas sonrojadas; ese rostro podía ser el más lindo que había visto en su vida —porque era ella la única que le había mostrado ese lado de sí—. Ni Shion, Ni Sakura había compartido ese tipo de miradas con él; mucho menos ninguna de esas modelos o "novias". Nada; esa cara era sólo de Hinata.

— Ya veo —susurró sin perder el interés.

— ¿Siente calor Namikaze-sama? —preguntó la madre empezando a batir una revista cerca de su cara. Él sonrió sin poder entender tantas atenciones; pensó que iba a pasar esa mañana con Hinata.

— No, estamos en invierno, tal vez hace algo de frío —comentó como el que no quiere la cosa.

— ¡Cierra las ventanas Hinata! —la aludida caminó como una autómata hasta los paños abiertos de la sala; parecía ciertamente arrepentida de haberlo traído a casa. Era una situación ridícula en todo sentido. Su madre a un lado de la poltrona; su hermana sentada prácticamente encima de él —las dos atendiéndolo como si fuese un dios griego— y su padre ciertamente molesto por el comportamiento de todos. ¿Pero qué había supuesto ella con semejante familia? Rió por lo bajo. Ella era sólo la esclava (de guerra).

Era una ilusa, luego de las adulaciones vendrían los "Hinata es muy…" cualquier cosa no halagadora y luego los "Namikaze necesitamos…". Ya los conocía, incluso su padre se metía en la última de las etapas con tal de conseguir algo de sake gratis; dinero para el negocio y quién sabe si palos de golf —aunque nunca fuese a jugar—.

— No hacía falta…—barbulló Namikaze viendo la figura de ella partir hacia la ventana distante.

— ¡Y cámbiate, por favor, Hinata! ¡Ve, ve, ve! —le pidió la madre haciendo señas con la mano. Hinata estaba a punto de acatar cuando escuchó de nuevo— ¡Primero alimenta las gallinas! —la mujer tocó el hombro de Naruto que estaba algo tenso al ver como su "novia" hacía sin chistar— Si no le damos comida, Namikaze-sama, se comen incluso la madera de el pórtico; son como una plaga.

— Hanabae no te metas con mis inversiones —exclamó el padre ciertamente molesto, miró al joven ídolo— No todos somos guapos y millonarios; algunos tenemos simplemente que trabajar duro.

Naruto sonrió asintiendo.

— Usted tiene razón —declaró al ver como ella salía hacia el patio con un cubo de maíz y una pala. Esa Hinata sumisa le molestaba. Ella le pedía que le mostrase su verdadero yo; pero le ocultaba su vida en casa. ¿Qué clase de novia era esa? ¿Qué era lo que realmente deseaba Hinata?

— ¿Namikaze-sama no tiene hambre? —Preguntó Hanabi sonriente— ¡Hago unas excelentes berenjenas!

Naruto arrugó el gesto. Odiaba las verduras, aunque su madre siempre le obligaba a comerlas.

— No, gracias —murmuró escuchando la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Namikaze-sama mi hija te da muchos problemas?

— ¡Que problemas daría nuestra hija, Hanabae! —Recriminó Hiashi furibundo, miró con los ojos entrecerrados al joven— ¡Más le vale que la trate bien, señor Namikaze, ella es muy delicada!

Naruto no tuvo tiempo siquiera de comentar, Hanabi se le adelantó.

— Padre de todas las características del mundo la que menos encaja con Hinata es "delicada" —rió por lo bajo—. Ella sobre ser "femenina, linda y delicada" no sabe nada —Hanabi le sonrió al joven— Si te llegas a cansar de Hinata, me puedes escoger a mi Namikaze-sama.

— Hanabi no se dice así —la corrigió Hanabae ciertamente apenada, miró a Naruto que parecía sorprendido porque su "suegra" defendiera la relación que llevaban los dos— ¡Namikaze-sama usted es libre de escoger entre nuestras dos hijas! Pero… si tiene que llevar a alguien a fiestas o reuniones sociales este seguro que la mejor elección es Hanabi… —cruzó los brazos ante la mirada sorprendida de su yerno—. Hinata, bueno, Hinata es buena cuando uno tiene problemas.

— ¡Es inteligentísima! —Puntualizó Hiashi cruzando el gesto y despreciando al joven a su lado—. No se merece estar rebajada a la novia de nadie.

— Bueno, la gente inteligente también se enamora… —sonrió Naruto a su suegro, aquel comentario le valió otra mirada asesina. Hanabi chilló a su lado.

— ¿Así que Hinata te dijo que estaba enamorada de ti? —saltó en el asiento pegando su trasero incómodamente al brazo de Naruto, que desagradado tuvo que pegarse más hacia Hanabae que también saltaba.

— ¡Quien hubiese pensando que el amor la haría romántica!

"_Super romántica",_ pensó con sarcasmo el rubio mientras dejaba que la incomodidad llenara aún más el cuerpo.

— Yo… —se excusó tratando de conseguir una coartada que no involucrase los sentimientos de su "compañera". Hinata quería castrarlo por el "beso", declarar que estaba enamorada de él sería su sentencia de muerte—. Bueno, lo decía por decir.

— Es decir… —Hanabae se arrodilló a su lado, sus ojos grises penetraron los azules de Naruto del mismo modo que lo hacían los de Hinata. Se sintió derrotado— ¿Ella es una bruta con usted, no? ¿Lo trata mal, Namikaze-sama? ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡Tome a Hanabi, de verdad, Namikaze-sama, tome a Hanabi y olvídese de Hinata!

— Sí —Hanabi salió a la carga— ¡No tiene que sufrir por mi estúpida hermana! Yo lo querré sólo a usted y… —sonrió picara parándose de su lado y meneando las caderas— ¡Le permitiré otras chicas!

— Esa es una excelente jugada Hanabi —la apoyó su madre y luego miró a Namikaze que parecía ciertamente turbado—, aunque, Namikaze-sama, estoy segura de que a Hinata no se le produce ningún problema que usted sea "algo" infiel. ¿El amor es así, no?

— Mis hijas no son plato de segunda mesa, Hanabae — exclamó iracundo el padre apunto de pararse.

— ¡Yo no pienso…! —empezó diciendo el joven levantando las manos ante la presencia de Hiashi.

— Mis hijas siempre son el primer plato, Hiashi — corrigió la madre— Sólo que ellas permiten el segundo plato; hoy en día las sociedades y el amor en pareja se construye de otra manera. La infidelidad hace que las relaciones duren más —sonrió al joven que estaba a punto de volver a decir algo más—; también permitimos las relaciones extra-matrimoniales.

Se sonrojó hasta la coronilla. ¿De qué hablaban estos irresponsables padres? ¿Realmente Hinata se había criado en un lugar así? ¡Ella era tan estricta consigo misma!

— No consentiré eso, Hanabae —volvió a decir el padre parándose y mirando a Namikaze de frente— Le pones la mano a mi hija, muchachito, y te juro que no me importa que seas "el chico amarillo"; te castrare.

— ¡El chico naranja! —chilló Hanabi cruzando las manos en sus caderas— ¡Padre, haber que si vas a hablar al menos digas las cosas bien!

Naruto tembló. El progenitor parecía muy serio con las amenazas; aunque realmente él no pensaba ponerle mucho la mano a Hinata. ¿Mucho? Reprimió un gemido en la garganta. ¿En qué mierdas estaba pensando? ¡Ella era intocable, incluso no la pensaba volver a besar a menos que Iruka lo obligase! Asintió convencido.

— Vuelvo y repito Namikaze-sama —dijo la voz de Hanabae ajena a los reclamos de su marido— Somos una familia moderna; incluso aceptamos el concubinato.

¿Concubinato? Rió y lloró al mismo tiempo, sentía cierta preocupación por Hinata. ¿Si no hubiese sido él quien la consiguió, si no un psicópata, que hubiese sido de ella? Tenía una responsabilidad; no podía dejarla en manos de esa familia de locos. No, él debía protegerla —aunque ella fuese mezquina con su persona—. Pensar que algún idiota se aprovechara de ella por medio de su familia le hacía sentir escalofríos.

— ¡Nuestro amor es puro y casto, señora Hanabae! —aclaró el rubio sintiendo ganas de pararse y salir corriendo—. No hace falta ninguna de las advertencias… —rió por lo bajo apenado— ¡Nosotros sólo nos besamos, más nada!

— Sí, porque Hinata es una mojigata —concretó la menor sonriéndole a un turbado Naruto— Si estuvieses conmigo…

— ¡Prefiero a Hinata Hyuuga! —exclamó para dejar en claro que él ya había escogido a alguien de esa familia —a la más cuerda, por muy sorprendente que pareciera— y no hacía falta más ofertas— ¡Ella es perfecta; así que estoy bien estando con ella! ¿Vale?

— ¿Dijiste perfecta? —susurró la madre sin poder creérselo.

— Todos sabemos que nuestra Hinata es perfecta —puntualizó Hiashi sintiéndose enorgullecido—. Todos los Hyuugas lo somos.

Naruto no podía certificar esa última afirmación, pero sentía que quería salir corriendo hacia el patio trasero y ocultarse con las gallinas y Hinata.

— Vaya… —parpadeó Hanabi sonriendo de medio lado, un gesto que embelleció su rostro. Namikaze la miró impresionado. Era sincera— ¿Debes estar muy enamorado de mi hermana como para decir eso, no?

— ¡Tu lo has dicho Hanabi! —chilló la madre levantándose y tomando las manos masculinas del joven sobre las suyas. Este se sonrojó de sólo pensar que ahora habría una fiesta por su "tonta" declaración de amor— ¡Usted quedó prendado de nuestro diamante en bruto!

"Diamante en bruto", pensó por un momento sintiendo que sonreiría de lo irónico. Sí, Hinata era todo un diamante en bruto. No sabías en qué momento brillaría; pero cuando lo hacía dejaba a todos sin palabras. Sintió su rostro hervir; no sabía de dónde había salido esas palabras pero mientras más lo pensaba había algo de "perfecto" en toda aquella imperfección que tenía Hime Yakuza.

— Sí, exacto… —susurró sin creer mucho a lo que decía— ¡Así que no se preocupe, suegra, no habrán terceros, ni concubinato, ni cosas ilegales en nuestra relación!

Unos pasos llenaron la casa, un cubo que es posado en la madera y una figura que se lleva hasta la cocina, la voz de campanilla de ella vibró por todo el salón. La primogénita podía ser terriblemente femenina cuando quería.

— ¿Oí concubinato? —preguntó desde la estufa, parecía estar revolviendo algo— Espero que no estés diciendo cosas extrañas, madre —hubo un momento de silencio en donde Hanabae refunfuñó por lo bajo sin quitar sus manos de las de Naruto— Terminaras asustando a tu "yernito".

Lo de "yernito" tenía cierto sabor agrió en la boca. Sí, ella parecía molesta. ¿Pero por qué? Naruto frunció el cejo. No la entendía, para nada. La defendía al frente de su familia que dudaba de sus dotes como novia y luego ella se molestaba. ¿Qué clase de loca era?

— Para nada, tu madre me está dejando al tanto de todas tus cualidades y "limites" —puntualizó sintiéndose atacado—. Aunque no es como si ninguno de los dos supiese que no eres "terriblemente femenina".

Silencio profundo, aunque Hanabi rió por lo bajo. Seguía el sonido de algo siendo revuelto.

— ¡Ah, sí! —Podía sentir que ella sonreía irónica desde la cocina—. Me imagino que eso mismo pensaste aquel día después de la cena.

El rubio se sonrojó furioso, esa había sido una jugada baja. Hiashi lo notó, así que de inmediato sintiendo que la "castidad" de su hija había sido violentada lo incriminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija, "chico amarillo"?

— ¿Hacer? —Naruto rió—. Nada, absolutamente nada. Hinata es demasiado "masculina" y "violenta" como para que uno se tome el atrevimiento de poder hacerle algo… —lloriqueó de mentira—, incluso ha querido dejarme sin descendía varias veces.

— ¡Hinata! —exclamó la madre alterada y luego miró a su "yernito"— ¡Cuánto lo siento, Namikaze-sama! ¡No la enseñamos bien, hemos fallado! ¿En qué podemos ayudarle para recompensar tan horrible comportamiento? —miró hacia la cocina— ¡Hinata ven hacia acá, inmediatamente!

— Naruto-sama —canturrió confianzuda la hermana menor y le sonrió de medio lado— Esto no te pasaría si fueses mi novio.

Y él bien lo sabía, tampoco tendría que estar peleando con ella todo el tiempo o soportando sus cambios de humor. Ella apareció a su lado pulcra, recta e incluso digna. Lo miraba sin ningún arrepentimiento aunque sus ojos comenzaba a inyectarse con ese viejo sentimiento. _"Te odio, Namikaze"_

Se sintió mal, no quería volver a ese punto de inicio. Habían realmente avanzado, se arrepintió de ser tan infantil y seguirle la corriente a sus peleas. Hinata, mientras tanto, estaba furibunda. Él simplemente escuchaba y se deshacía con los consejos de su familia —los cuales, todos sin excepción, eran en contra de ella— y luego le buscaba pelea. Bien, si quería comportarse así aún con todo lo que habían pasado luego de aquel gran escándalo, entonces, estaba bien. Ella volvería a ser la de antes.

— Hinata, arrodíllate y pídele disculpas a Namikaze-sama —pidió la madre totalmente alterada. La hija la miró sin poder creérselo. Ella no pensaba rebajarse a ese punto con él.

Naruto tampoco pensaba que aquello iba a llegar a esas instancias, sólo quería verle la cara molesta. Todo su rostro frío denotaba que estaba herida y sus ojos fulminándolo le decían que no lo haría.

— No pienso hacerlo —dictaminó y creyó que su padre vitoreó en la soledad de su asiento.

— ¿Qué clase de novia eres? —chilló Hanabae.

— Ninguna novia se arrodilla a pedirles disculpas a su novio —sentenció y sólo para molestarla continuó—. Se arrodillan para otras cosas, pero me imagino que ustedes saben bien de eso.

Silencio total. Había pasado el límite; su madre la mataría a madrazos cuando Naruto se fuese. Pasó de ser el orgullo de la familia Hyuuga a… "Hinata Hyuuga".

"Me arrepiento de pensar que es una buena chica", pensó Hanabae roja de la pena. Hanabi abría la boca sin creérselo.

— Es decir… —dudó la pequeña— ¿Qué tú te arrodillas para esas cosas, Hinata?

— ¡Qué clase de cosas dices Hanabi! —chilló el padre molesto.

— ¡Hanabi! —gritó Hinata totalmente enrojecida.

— Y ahora que lo pienso… —Hanabae parecía sustituir su molestia por felicidad, empezaba a sentir de nuevo orgullo por su primogénita.

Naruto carcajeó. Vale, jamás hubiese pensando que ese grupo de personas hablase con tanta normalidad de esos temas; ya ni siquiera le daba tiempo de apenarse —aún cuando la imagen mental se le quedó grabada por completo—.

— Ya, ya —susurró entre espasmos de risa que complacieron a todos los presentes, exceptuando Hinata que quería estrangularle—. Era mentira, Hinata y yo nos llevamos de maravilla… —miró a su "novia" con una sonrisa de medio lado. Ella volvió a sentir aquella camarería de la playa— ¿No es así, Hime Yakuza?

Ella tragó hondo, pero se sintió en parte feliz. Pensaba que su familia iba a sustituir todos sus avances con sus ridículas salamaderias. Saber que Naruto la seguía prefiriendo sobre toda aquella locura, le hacía sentir especial. Se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, realmente apenada.

— Sí, creo que al final nos llevamos bien —determinó.

— Hai —asintió él convencido.

— Sí… —musitó ella sin saber que más decir.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —jugueteó él apoyándose en el apoya-brazos, olvidándose por un momento que estaba al frente de su familia y que todos observaban complacidos la escena —exceptuando Hiashi que le parecía indecoroso la coquetería que tenían los dos—.

— ¿Nerviosa de qué? —le miró con deje de superioridad— ¿De ti? ¡Ja, si claro!

— ¿Estás feliz? —susurró él contento haciendo que ella lo mirase turbada.

— ¿Por-por qué lo estaría?

— Bueno… —musitó mirándola con dulzura—, parecías muy emocionada por caerme bien.

— ¡Yo nunca…! —no la dejaron terminar la voz de Hanabi cayó todo el lugar

— Espera…—chilló sonrojada Hanabi— ¿Si tú dices que las novias se arrodillan para otras cosas, eso era lo que los hizo llegar a esta hora a la casa?

Hanabae saltó. Naruto fijó la mirada, totalmente sonrojado —y confundido—, en su "cuñada" y Hinata sólo atisbó a ver con miedo a su padre.

Un segundo de silencio y sólo se sentían las respiraciones, los ojos de Hiashi no miraban a nadie en común.

— ¿Llegar a esta hora…juntos? —susurró hosco. — ¿No llegaste a las diez, hija?

Hinata no supo que responder, ciertamente la resaca era su mejor etapa pero también lo hacía comportarse de manera extraña y errática. Ebrio lloraba por su atención, sobrio ni siquiera la volteaba a ver y con resaca parecía no estar dispuesto a que se saliese de sus "parámetros" y no le agradaba Naruto (Ni ningún ser vivo con intenciones de pretenderle). Tragó gordo. Su madre era más lista en esas situaciones.

— Hinata vete a cambiar inmediatamente… —puso su mano en la nariz— Hueles a pájaro y vas a ahuyentar a Namikaze-sama —miró a su hija menor— Hanabi está pendiente de lo que cocina tu hermana… —miró a su hija que se había escabullido rápidamente sin mirar a su padre— ¿Qué hay en la estufa, Hinata?

— Esperen yo… —gruño el padre molesto, pero la voz de su hija lo detuvo.

— Ramen —y siguió subiendo como si aquello pudiese responder algo.

— ¿Y por qué haces ramen? —soltó sin entender— ¡Hagamos pato laqueado para tan excelente visita! —le picó el ojo apenada a Naruto —alguien de su estatura social sólo merecía comer platillos importados o pato laqueado; pez globo o buena carne—, pero este se adelantó.

— ¡No, ramen es perfecto, no podría ser mejor!

Hinata cerró la puerta de su cuarto con cautela, entre sonrojada y temblorosa —con algo de miedo—. Lo único que sabía es que el olor del ramen que se estaba cocinando en la estufa era estupendo y que sí aquel plato podía sacarle una sonrisa —quitarle aquella mirada preocupada—, entonces, estaría bien.

"Estaría feliz", pensó. Aquel pensamiento fue sustituido por el miedo de dejarle sólo con su familia —de nuevo—. ¿Qué clase de artimañas utilizarían con tal de agradarle? Suspiró, esperaba simplemente que no arruinasen las cosas.

* * *

><p>Kiba ordenó el agua mineral y los cubiertos en la mesa. Inspiró y trató de buscar la manera perfecta para abordar ese tema:<p>

— Hinata-chan… ¿cómo estás? —interrogó en voz mediana—. Excelente, que bueno. Por cierto… —dudó— ¿Estabas con Naruto, no? ¿Está él bien?

Sí, quería saber su amigo se veía bien; aunque muy en el fondo sentía que era un trapo. El simple nombramiento del nombre Minato hacía que Naruto se tensara por completo. Suspiró. Él había estado ocultando por tanto tiempo los abusos de su padre para que todo terminase de manera tan penosa.

No, debía preguntarle con más tacto a Hyuuga-san; además estaba seguro que ella pondría esa sonrisa despreocupada y agradecería su preocupación.

— Hinata-chan… ¿Cómo está Naruto? —directo al grano. Ya todos sabían que ella había pasado la noche con él luego de la explosión del rumor; no había porque fingir que no se sabía.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien venir hacia la mesa. No miró, estaba seguro que si la veía con aquel traje de mesonera iba a llevar la conversación a otro lado —como que a las Yamato Nadeshiko le quedan mucho mejor los atuendos largos y pocos escotados—; pero la mano blanca que se posó en la mesa con cierta jocosidad tenía una pintura demasiado colorida para la elegancia tradicional de Hinata.

Subió la mirada, penetrantes ojos verdes. Tembló de miedo. ¡Esa maldita occidental lo estaba mirando con una sonrisita en medio labio!

— Kiba-kun —canturrió Ino divirtiéndose— ¿No puedes pasar ni cinco segundos lejos de mi?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —cortó molesto, miró hacia todos lados y se enfocó en su contorneado cuerpo siendo exuberante por el uniforme. ¿Ella trabajaba allí? Podía asegurar que llamaba la atención de prácticamente todos los hombres de ese lugar— ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

— Quería jugar al amo y la maid contigo, Kiba-kun —le picó el ojo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa dejando ver el inicio de los montes de su pecho. Inuzuka abrió los ojos ahogado en un susto—. Kiba-sama; ¿Qué desea hoy~? ¿Extra leche?

Rió ante el rostro sonrojado y turbado del joven que no podía con tanta sexualidad a las doce de la mañana. Tal vez se había pasado un poquito; pero le encantaba ver lo inexperto que era. Sí, ella podía enseñarle a ser un poco más demandante.

— ¡Cállate! —chilló mirando a todos lados— ¡Estamos en un café, no en una sex-shop! —volvió a mirar a todos lados percatándose de que ningún hombre había visto semejante escena.

— ¿Qué sabe Kiba-sama de las sex-shop? —inclinó la rubia sacando su libreta con cierta coquetería— ¿Te gustan los juguetes, Kiba-sama?

La apuntó con el dedo tratando de que ella desapareciera de su vista, pero no sucedió así sólo soltó una linda risita. Se burlaba, siempre lo hacía, como todas las chicas desde la secundaria.

— ¿Yo puedo jugar contigo, Kiba-sama? —preguntó pasándose la lengua por los labios. Vaya, aquella última imagen mando todo su autocontrol a la mierda. Se quedó prendado allí ante las demandas de ella. Si Ino hubiese lanzado a violarlo, él complacido lo hubiese aceptado.

— Eres… —tartamudeó— ¡Eres una chica de instituto! ¡Compórtate como tal!

Ino realizó un puchero gracioso, infantil. Agregó:

— Puedo vestirme de coletas y medias… —colocó un dedo índice bajo su mentón—. Si eso te excita; yo lo haría —volvió a inclinarse hacia él, más cerca de su oído. Kiba tembló— Puedo hacer lo que me pidas, Kiba-sama.

— Me-menor de edad —barbulló sin fuerza.

— ¿Y? —sonrió de medio lado— Nadie tiene que enterarse que hemos tenido algo —le picó el ojo—. Me he acostado con tíos mayores que tú, Kiba-sama.

Nervioso colocó los ojos en el menú. Si la seguía escuchando se dejaría convencer por sus locuras. Él pensaba gastar su primera vez con una linda Yamato Nadeshiko; no con alguien como Ino.

— Un café y un croissant; eso es todo —puntualizó temblándole las manos. Ino sonrió de medio lado. Era un mandilón.

— Que aburrido, Kiba-sama —recogió el menú—. Realmente pensé que podíamos pasar un buen tiempo juntos —hizo otro puchero—. No quiero más nada que una noche y tú, seguramente, no querrás morir virgen… ¿O sí?

Tragó grueso.

No, no quería morir virgen. Esa era una realidad que le atormentaba; quería al menos una vez entrar en una chica, con lo que indicaba toda esa palabra —aunque fuesen cinco segundos—. Inspiró sin quitar la mirada de los labios enviciantes de Ino.

— Si cambias de opinión estaré en la salida a las seis… —colocó sus dedos como un seis, cosa que la hizo aún más provocativa— La puerta trasera por el área del estacionamiento; tú casa o cualquier otro lugar —sonrió de medio lado—. Estoy interesada.

— Lo… —tartamudeó sin realmente creer porque preguntaba algo tan estúpido. Era sólo sexo lo que ella le pedía, pero debía comprobarlo— ¿Lo haces por tú exnovio?

— ¿Por qué lo haría por él? —mintió. Se sentía vacía y molesta, su voz lo denotó—. Simplemente sacio mi necesidad, a esta edad las hormonas son un suplicio… ¿Sabes? —levantó los labios y deletreó con severidad— Y tú me pones _horny_.

Se volteó sin agregar algo más. Ya había lanzado su jugada y estaba segura de que se conseguiría con él a las seis —o al menos eso esperaba—. Sonrió anotando el café y el croissant; cinco minutos después —para entregar su pedido— sólo consiguió un pote agua mineral solitario y la mesa vacía hondeando por la brisa del balcón.

Él había escapado, de nuevo.

* * *

><p>La imagen que consiguió Hinata fue más risible que verse reflejada en el espejo. Su madre le había escogido un colorido kimono de primavera —sin importar que estuvieran en pleno invierno—, sólo porque le sentaba "bien". Debía admitir, la pieza le hacía justicia, pero era demasiado para comer ramen en la pequeña mesa de su casa. Creyó que quedaría en ridículo cuando cruzara mirada con Naruto, pero la imagen de él la dejó a punto de carcajear.<p>

Se hallaba sentado en —sin exagerar— ocho cojines para que su trasero no tocara el "sucio" suelo; frente a una mesa que tenía inmensidad de formas de preparar berenjenas —como si se tratase de un catalogo— y sake —que nunca faltaba en casa—. El bol de ramen parecía llamarle desde la estufa y él quería traerlo con la telequinesia para así no fastidiar más a la señora Hanabae que estaba muy entretenida dándole un masaje de hombros "porque estaban muy tensos y su piel era demasiado delicada". Hanabi le abanicaba por un lado y por el otro su padre, que estaba ebrio —como si pudiese sorprenderle que beber dos tragos de Sake lo pusiera en ese tono—, le servía con confianza y halagos una copita de aquel "milagroso líquido".

— Namikaze-sama su cabello es tan amarillo —comentó su madre— ¿Se lo tinta usted?

— No, yo… —comenzó a decir pero Hanabi le interrumpió.

— Naruto-sama sus dedos de las manos son tan largos —suspiró como enamorada mientras le aventajaba más aire. Hinata pudo incluso ver que su madre le había puesto parches de frío —de aquellos que ella siempre necesitaba cuando le daba fiebre— con tal de que se sintiese fresco. No entendía a que venía toda aquellas atenciones absurdas cuando estaban a menos ocho grados fuera del techo. — ¿Es usted pianista?

— Yo, la verdad…

— Namikaze, debe ser usted muy inteligente para las inversiones —sonrió el padre que estaba sonrojado por el alcohol— ¿Cree usted una buena inversión el comercio de gallinas?

— Creo que…

— ¡Namikaze-sama es usted tan guapo! —chilló la madre.

— ¡Naruto-sama dentro de dos semanas es mi cumpleaños! ¿Vendrás? —exclamó la hermana.

— Namikaze, ¿Le gusta el golf? —interrogó el padre.

— ¡Namikaze-sama es usted tan amable…! —susurró. Hanabae al oído del joven sin dejarlo si quiera procesar los últimos comentarios. — Cuando quiera puede venir a comer a nuestra casa; aunque la verdad la estufa está empezando a fallar y…

— La fiesta la organizara mi hermana y me comprara, según ella, un "lindo vestido" —colocó los ojos en blancos— ¡Espero con ansias tu regalo Naruto-sama; algo como unos zapatos de marca me sentaría de maravilla!

— Un día de estos deberíamos ir a jugar gol, Namikaze —susurró el padre pragmático mirando sus bebidas— Lleve sus mejores palos; yo me comprare un equipo… —dudó—; aunque hoy en día son realmente costosos… ¿No?

— Namikaze-sama la lavadora también comenzó a fallar. ¿Cómo se supone que tendré a Hinata pulcra sin una lavadora decente? ¿Usted me puede contestar sobre estos sufrimientos maternales?

— Mis colores favoritos son el azul y el lila; aunque también me gusta el negro. Los zapatos de charol son mis favoritos… —dudó—, aunque si usted me compra zapatos de charol también deberá comprarme un vestido de coctel ¡No tengo ninguno! —mintió.

— El golf es un deporte fascinante; pero aún más las polleras —le miró Hiashi— ¿No quiere invertir en una, hijo?

— La plancha también se me daño y ahora no podre planchar el uniforme de dos hijas que están en la edad de casarse… —rió— ¡La máquina de coser también se daño; podría ser alguna baratona, no pido mucho! Acero inoxidable muchísimo mejor.

— Me gustaría también unos zarcillos…

— ¡Las gallinas son la inversión más inteligente del hombre! ¡Huevos y carne! ¿Qué más deseamos?

— Una masajeadora me encantaría, tengo callos en los píes —le puso mala cara— ¿Usted no querrá que su suegra sufra tanto o sí, Namikaze-sama?

El rostro de Naruto era un poema; quería realmente poder cubrir la demanda de todos, complacerlos en sus pequeños caprichos —porque para él entre una masajeadora o un audi habían años luz de diferencia—; pero simplemente no le dejaban escuchar con detenimiento. Sólo podía diferenciar del parloteo sus peticiones que eran resaltadas con suficiente entusiasmo como para que no se le olvidaran jamás; incluso estuvo a punto de ir a anotarlo a su celular si no fuese porque la voz de Hinata se comió el barrucio que se levantaba por la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —su voz sonaba fría, distante. Miraba con cierta molestia a sus familiares, todos callaron—. Espero que no estén importunando a Naruto-kun con… —se mordió la lengua— futilidades.

Vale, decir futilidades le haría ganar tiempo y sonar más decente.

— Para nada —puntualizó su padre alzando las manos a cualquier lado— Gallinas Namikaze, esa es la solución —susurró "para que su hija no le escuchara".

—… y maquillaje —completó Hanabi para dejar sentado.

— Verduras, cerdo y carne —correteó la madre ante la vista reprobatoria de su primogénita— ¿Qué? ¡Ustedes comen bastante! —le sonrió a su "yerno" —. Lo único que quiero es que mi nuevo hijo tenga lo mejor de lo mejor.

"_Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo compras tú, madre?",_ pensó Hinata indignada. Allí fue cuando los ojos de él se cruzaron con los de ella —parecían querer agradecerle su intervención—, más cuando la encontró vestida de aquella manera se le atragantaron las palabras.

Naruto empezaría a hacer caso a lo que decía el tonto de Kiba; Hinata encajaba perfecta en la descripción de "Yamato Nadeshiko". Su molestia silenciosa; sus ojos brillantes, su piel perlina y su cuerpo diminuto enmarcado en un fuerte kimono "caro" —para una familia pobre— la hacían ver como una emperatriz. Dudó un momento; los Hyuugas entraban en la categoría de personas que parecían haber sido en otra vida emperadores. Hinata, por mucha sorpresa que causase, era su mejor ejemplo.

Un incomodo silencio se extendió por toda la mesa del comedor que era pequeña; un pasillo angosto, uno de los lados enmarcados por el sillón de la sala, una mesita para el té y una lámpara de lectura que acompañaban a Naruto para hacerlo sentir más cómodo —aunque realmente lo veía medio atiborrado—. La madre, que tenía ojo para esos silencios extraños; sonrió de inmediato y haciéndose toda halagos indicó a su hija con galantería.

— ¿No es hermosa, Namikaze-sama? —preguntó mientras se acercaba demasiado a la cara de Naruto; no sólo haciendo que este la mirara asustado de inmediato, si no también que sudara frío.

— A Hinata le queda ese estilo pasado de moda —cortó Hanabi sentándose en la mesa, cansada de abanicar al "rey" y colocando cara de pocos amigos. Esa era la única forma de que su hermana mayor la superara; enmarcándose en algún atuendo tradicional— Es tan cual ella.

— Hanabi —siseó Hinata molesta y sonrojada. Sentía la mirada desaprobatoria de su padre que decía a los mil vientos: "Te vendes como carne; le haces caso a tu madre" y ella se repetía varias veces con penosa sinceridad: "Lo sé, lo sé". Sin embargo, no todo era tan "malo" sentir de nuevo la mirada nerviosa de Naruto tragando sobre su garganta seca le aseguraba que al menos se veía sorpresiva.

Trató de ignorar el tembleque que se le extendió en las manos y sin mirarle o hacerle caso a los comentarios de su madre se agachó al frente de la mesa colocando sus rodillas en el cojín y procedió sistemáticamente a repartir la comida que previa había posicionado Hanabi.

Los ojos de las hermanas se encontraron cuando quisieron tomar las dos las berenjenas para servirle al padre y al "rey". Cada una con una idea distinta en la cabeza. Hinata pensaba que lo correcto; y lo que pensaba hacer, era servir el sake y el plato primero al progenitor; luego al invitado y finalmente a las encargadas del hogar. Hanabi distaba por completo de aquella visión, para ella, Naruto era un ser demasiado importante para dejarlo detrás de un "ebrio".

Tuvieron una batalla de miradas.

— Suéltalo —susurró la hermana pequeña sonriéndole calmada.

— Soy tu hermana mayor, Hanabi —siseó Hinata con una mirada brusca— Suéltalo ya.

Naruto tragó un minuto sintiendo la tensión creciente en la mesa. Él nunca había tenido hermanos, si quiera una familia con la relación padre-madre ordenada. Así que esas escenas violentas; los tratos bruscos y las pocas formalidades aún lo tenían levemente impresionado. Su "novia" se desenvolvía en casa con la misma fuerza y confianza que lo hacía afuera; aunque también sentía que era más reservada para con él frente a su familia. Mostraba un aura sumisa que jamás le mostraría a él. Seguía siendo la misma muchachita rígida; aunque también parecía querer rebelarse a aquella locura de hogar. Era natural y distinta.

¿No quería montar ninguna escenita? Sintió la voz de Hanabae en su oreja.

— ¿No piensas que Hinata tiene unas lindas orejas? —susurró muy cerca del cuello del joven haciéndole que se conmocionara por completo. Sus ojos se fueron inmediato a los oídos de la joven que estaban pequeños y sonrojados por la pelea. Eran lindos; armoniosos con toda su pequeña faz. Tragó gordo. El perfil de Hinata era todo lo contrario a su comportamiento; un encanto.

— Yo… —susurró dudoso sintiéndose cohibido por primera vez en su vida.

— ¡No me interesa si eres la hermana mayor! ¿Quién es la más bonita? ¡Yo! —gritó Hanabi quitándole las berenjenas de las manos.

— ¡Eso no tiene ninguna validez, Hanabi! ¡Es un argumento muy débil, por cierto! —gritó Hinata saltando hacia las manos de su hermana, forcejearon un rato.

— ¡Te crees muy lista porque conseguiste al ídolo de Japón! ¿No? —siseó la hermana llamando la atención de todos en la mesa; parecía realmente celosa— Estás agradada porque ahora todos en Ashima hablan de ti…

— ¿De qué hablas? —interrogó molesta la pelinegra.

— ¡De que yo merecía más ser su novia que tú! —cruzó los brazos molesta mientras trataba de aquella forma Hinata no se robara las berenjenas— Debiste haberte quedado con Kakashi Hatake.

"Y allí de nuevo con el empollón de Hatake", pensó Naruto sintiéndose molesto.

Hinata la apuntó con los palillos, más la madre fue la que detuvo aquella discusión.

— Ni lo digas; no quiero hijas rompe matrimonios —apuntó a Hinata— Prohibido hombres casados a menos que tengan cuentas en Suiza.

Namikaze sintió que iba a reírse; pero estaba de acuerdo con la "madre".

— ¿Pero de qué hablan todos ustedes? —susurró sin creerse lo que oía. Miró un minuto a Naruto que estaba más divertido que de costumbre— Realmente lo siento.

Realmente lo sentía, pero la sonrisa de niño de él le quitó todas las preocupaciones. "Él realmente disfruta verme sufrir o algo así…", pensó resignada. La voz de Hanabi volvió a llenar el salón.

— Seguramente a ti no te gusta Naruto —puntualizó dando en el blanco haciendo que los dos jóvenes la miraran repentinamente—. Seguramente sólo estas con él por dinero; yo si lo querría —se alzó un poco sobre sus rodillas— ¡Yo siempre fui su más grande fan y tú su más grande detractora…!

— Las cosas cambian —finalizó Hinata cortándole la inspiración a su hermanita. Esta parpadeó sin entender la simpleza de la frase. La Hyuuga fue totalmente sincera; ni siquiera su voz se modificó o alteró. Ella realmente estaba segura de que _algo _ había cambiado. Naruto asintió y sonrió.

— Tranquila, Hanabi-chan —soltó el rubio sonriendo—. Tenerme como cuñado también es bastante bueno… —sonrió como él sólo podía hacerlo, aunque la chica no podía caber en su molestia—. Tratare de venir a tu fiesta para compensártelo… ¿Vale?

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron de par en par sin creer lo que decía. Hinata se adelantó.

— No prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir —cortó. Agarró el plato de la mano de Hanabi sirvió una berenjena y acercó a su padre un plato de verduras, la berenejena frita y el ramen. Este olisqueó todo aquel platillo y viró el rostro desagradado. Ella prosiguió— Siempre tu agenda es "muy" ocupada y… —Hinata virló con la lengua mirando a su hermana— No pensamos hacer una gran "fiesta".

— ¿Por qué no? —chilló Hanabi.

— ¿Por qué no? —chilló Naruto casi al mismo tiempo, los dos se sonrieron cómplices. No quería que se llevaran bien; debía cortar esa mala hierba desde el inicio. Se apuró de servirle el plato de ramen para que se callara.

— No hay dinero para eso —sentenció dándole el plato humeante a su "novio"; mientras este concentraba todos sus sentidos en el delicioso olor que desprendían aquellos fideos caseros. ¿Lo había hecho Hinata?

— ¡Eres una tacaña, egoísta; Hinata! —gritó Hanabi cruzándose de brazos molesta.

— Eres una tacaña, Hinata —repitió la madre totalmente decepcionada.

La hija mayor negó sin creerlo.

— ¿Tacaña? —Cruzó los brazos como jarras— ¿Creen que estaría trabajando en la SBS si no fuese porque mi padre se lo gastó en los caballos?—indicó al hombre que olisqueaba con aire de duda el plato. Miró a su "yerno"; se atragantaba sin dejar de mirar a su hija y a la comida. — ¡Tú fiesta estaba allí; así como la lavadora y el uniforme de deporte para Hanabi

— Esto es horrible, Hinata —expresó Hiashi molesto de que aquel "intruso" disfrutara tanto de la vista y el gusto. Él no pensaba comerse lo mismo que él.

— Si, tú lo has dicho es horrible —repitió la hija siguiendo a su discurso— ¡Es horrible que todos nuestros números estén en rojo!

— Ya mejoraran las cosas… —sonrió la madre— ¡Los dieciséis años; son los dieciséis!

— Lo mismo dijiste con los quince, madre.

— ¡Uno no cumple dieciséis todos los años! —gritó la hermana desencajada. Hinata era tan "egoísta".

— En eso tiene razón, Hime Yakuza —comentó Naruto indicándola con el palillo. Aquella acción de mala educación la hizo explotar. Golpeó la mano de él visiblemente molesta y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Usted no se meta.

Naruto calló aburrido. No iba a ponerse a pelear con ella. La hermana y madre saltaron al unisonó.

— ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a Naruto-sama? ¡Es el ídolo de Japón, tu grandísima!

— ¡Hinata, mayor educación con MIS invitados!

Hyuuga siguió sirviendo ignorando los comentarios de todos; aunque realmente había un gran alboroto y parloteo en la mesa; incluso llegó a escuchar a Hanabi llamarla traidora. ¿Traidora? Ella era la única que se preocupaba porque tuviesen dinero completo para comprarle el uniforme y los útiles; también para tener para la comida, incluso había empezado a trabajar entre semanas entregando los periódicos en la mañana con tal de hacerle algún regalo. Se sintió impotente. ¿Nunca sus gestos valían algo?

Escuchó el sonido de dinero siendo contado. Miró a su lado; Naruto alardeaba un gran fajo de billetes de diez mil yenes. Los ojos de todos —incluso los del padre— se aguaron de tamaña cantidad de dinero en una simple cartera. Tragaron gordo. Hinata temió lo peor. Que le diese escarmiento público como aquella vez en la cena: "Yo tengo dinero, tú no". Lo siguiente la dejó atónita.

Le ofreció el fajó de dinero a la pequeña que lo miró desencajada.

— Un adelanto para tu cumpleaños; organiza una discreta fiesta… —se encogió de hombros cuando la chica agarró el dinero temblorosa—. No es mucho; pero podrás comprar algunas cosas para tus invitados —le sonrió ampliamente—; y también guarda algo para mí, dattebayo.

La sonrisa que enmarcó todo el rostro de Hanabi hizo sentir mal a su hermana. Era, tal vez, la sonrisa más deslumbrante que había dado en toda su vida. Estaba auténticamente feliz. Entendió que aunque era infantil para su edad; también era normal que ella quisiese lo que los demás tenían —que Hanabi no era como ella; que cuando le decían "no" acataba; que se conformaba con su situación económica—. Hinata entendió que todas sus formas estrictas con el dinero la hacían sentir segura y feliz sólo a ella; pero al resto de la familia —botarata por nacimiento— era algo parecido a un castramiento.

Se sintió la peor hermana del mundo. ¿Un vestido de segunda? ¿Creía que ella se iba a conformar con sólo eso?

— Muchísimas gracias, Naruto-sama —susurró sin creérselo. Hanabi también podía ser "muy" agradecida. La madre le arrebató el dinero de la mano y le recontó varias veces sin creérselo mientras decía: "Gracias, gracias al cielo. Dios santo querido que tú todo lo provees". El padre mientras tanto preguntaba a Hinata: "¿Cuánto es? ¿Cuánto es?"

— No… —Naruto negó luego de terminarse —sin que nadie se diera realmente cuenta— el quinto plato de ramen— Yo sólo te estoy dando un regalo de cumpleaños —indicó sin mucho pon a Hinata— Deberías agradecerle a ella por preocuparse del bienestar de todos ustedes —se encogió ante la mirada sorprendida de Hinata— Sí, tal vez sea algo obtusa y mandona pero realmente siempre trabaja un poco más con tal de tener dinero para ustedes —terminó mirando a Hanabi con una sonrisa— No es "egoísta", si algo tacaña.

— No puedes decir algo lindo sin arruinarlo —susurró la Hyuuga sintiendo que la única manera de que su rostro no ardiese de la pena era ocultándolo con su cabello; miró fijo a la mesa sin tener el valor de atravesar ojos con nadie más. Sintió la carcajada suave de Naruto, divertido.

— Yosha~ —articuló—. Lo hice lo más sincero posible, dattebayo.

Hinata sintió una mano llamándola suavemente por los dedos. Alzó la mirada hacia Hanabi que estaba pálida y sonrojada a la vez le extendía el fajo de billetes sin verla.

— Tú adminístralos, Hinata —soltó ante el chillido de la madre y el padre—. Eres mucho mejor haciendo cuentas y buscando descuentos; así que… —se mordió los labios ante la mirada divertida de Naruto que sentía que "al menos" había hecho algo bien en toda su estancia— ayúdame, por favor.

"Que linda es mi hermana…", concretó cruzando las manos en el pecho orgullosa de conseguir un "por favor" de su boca. Se abalanzó sobre encima de la mesa para abrazarla y decirle:

— ¡Encontraremos cosas baratas; cosas baratas! —exclamó emocionada. Era la primera vez que Hanabi le pedía ayuda. Naruto se impresionó que su "novia" fuese tan dada a las expresiones de cariño; parecía algo natural en ella.

— Tampoco exageres, Hinata —se quejó la hermana sintiéndose caliente y confortable entre los brazos cariñosos. De todos en la familia; los brazos de Hinata eran los más maternales y reconfortantes.

— ¿Estás segura, Hanabi? —preguntó la madre tartamudeando, preocupada. Por primera vez no estuvo de acuerdo con algo dicho por el gran "rey yerno".

* * *

><p>Hinata arropó sus pantorrillas con las manos y apoyó el mentón en sus rodillas. Suspiró pesadamente mientras veía como la luz de las doce de la mañana bajaba las casuchas de las gallinas con un brillo dorado. El plumaje reverberaba como oro y el caminar lento de sus patas era acompañado por su cacareo y clocaje característico. Era un paisaje muy conocido para la Hyuuga que utilizaba la parte trasera de la casa como su catarsis.<p>

Habían pasado muchas cosas en sólo un día —o una noche—. Sus sentimientos y la forma de comportarse ya no podían ser los mismos, incluso creía haber crecido cierta simpatía hacia Namikaze. Él podía ser humano; confidente, además también podía ayudarla. Quería que se quedasen así por siempre; como amigos.

Ayudarse mutuamente.

Ella también hubiese querido poder hacer algo por él ante la situación que vivía en ese instante. Esconderse en una casa de pueblo a las afueras de Tokyo no podía ser el desenlace que debía tener el "gran ídolo de Japón" por el resto de su vida; tampoco era sano que él abandonase todo por culpa de algunos reporteros morbosos. Quería protegerle porque había podido palmar el miedo que tenía sobre su pasado; sobre lo que piensan los demás y sobre su confidencia.

Él tenía miedo de sí mismo, ni siquiera había podido lograr perdonarse de todos aquellos acontecimientos para que alguien más estuviese dando argumentos velados. Se sentía tan molesta; mucho más molesta que cuando la prensa invadió su jardín.

Sintió unos pasos tras su espalda, por sus torpezas y sinceridad supo de quien se trataba. Llevó sus dedos largos hacia el cuello y apretó con fuerza tratando de despertar de aquel sueño. Su corazón daba vuelcos sobre su pecho con frenesí.

— No tuviste que hacerlo… —susurró al final luego de un largo silencio. Naruto alzó la mirada del teléfono y le sonrió sin comprender.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó con simpleza.

— Lo de Hanabi —completó. Hinata sintió cuando él se sentó pesado a su lado, miraba las gallinas con cierta preocupación.

— No sabía que la "perfecta" Hime Yakuza tuviese también problemas familiares.

— Los tengo —cortó.

— Lo sé —le sonrió y miró directo a los ojos. Aquellas grandes iris azules la atravesaban con fiereza—, eso te hace más humana.

— Esa era mi frase —botó bufando Hinata mientras negaba— Siempre parecías un robot Namikaze; sin embargo creo que he cambiado un poco de opinión.

— ¿Ah, sí? —sonrió amigable y le dio un codazo— ¿Cómo qué?

— Que eres un robot con visos humanos —sentenció produciendo una carcajada del joven que la hizo algo feliz, sonrió ante la cara rellena de felicidad de él que asentía derrotado.

— Puedes ser tan franca —miró a sus zapatos— ¿Estamos juntos en esto no, Hyuuga?

— No sé —se encogió de hombros haciéndose la que no quería—. Eso depende de ti, dictador.

— Nunca puedes ser tierna y cariñosa… ¿No? —la miró por un largo rato cuando ella hizo pucheros inconformes mientras miraba embobada la cerca—. Sí, estamos juntos, somos compañeros o lo que sea… —se detuvo— ¿Amigos?

Hinata le miró sorprendida y parpadeando; una parte de ella incluso le sonrió sin creérselo. ¿Naruto Namikaze; el chico naranja, le estaba pidiendo ser amigos? ¡A ella! ¡A la campesina, Hime Yakuza! Carcajeó y asintió con todas sus energías sorprendiendo a su "novio".

— Sí, amigos —le ofreció la mano.

Se volvieron a sumir en silencio cuando él le apretó amigable la mano; sus cuerpos se separaron extraños temblorosos; cada quien miró al otro lado. Hinata se llevó la mano al cuello tratando de protegerse; Naruto jugueteó un rato con sus manos hasta que suspiró. Se sentía raro tratar así a la Hime Yakuza más no le molestaba del todo. Naruto finalmente habló enrarecido:

— Me iré por la tarde —dudó—. Los periodistas le encantan pescar a sus presas a las seis; así que no los molestare más desde las cuatro.

— Puedes quedarte cuanto necesites —Hinata indicó debajo de sus pies hacia el "almacén" — Guardamos los huevos; es un buen escondite para un exterminio o birlar a las cámaras.

Naruto no quería estar en el mismo lugar que aquellas gallinas que le gustaban morder zapatos de marca. Negó de inmediato, sin dejar pasar sus primeras palabras. ¿Hyuuga había sido amable?

Sonrió galante y se le acercó para mofarse.

— ¿No quieres que me vaya, Hime Yakuza?

Aquella pregunta hizo temblar completamente a Hinata. Ella sólo estaba pensando en que los periodistas eran un dolor en el culo; que Naruto no tenía porque escucharles. Le fulminó con la mirada sintiéndose arder la cara.

— ¡No digas tonterías!

En la cabeza de Namikaze también se repitió aquellas palabras: "No digas tonterías". Era obvio que Hinata si acaso "no le odiaba"; algo que era totalmente aplaudible; pero el único que no quería irse, que quería seguir viéndola actuar como una hermana y una amiga tranquila, el único que deseaba pasar un tiempo más con la Sra. Hanabae; era él. Naruto Namikaze era un sensiblero.

Asintió convencido. Estaba empezando a mezclar las cosas de manera peligrosa. Él no quería tener _ese tipo de relación _con su novia. Le bastaba y sobraba con Shion.

— Por cierto… —susurró la Hyuuga arreglando su cabello y mirándole de soslayo. Interrogó sólo para llenar el ambiente con su voz— ¿Por qué odias tanto a Menma Uzumaki?

— ¿Es una pregunta en serio? —preguntó sin creérselo. ¿A qué venía aquella pregunta tan de la nada? ¿A la Hyuuga le agradaba Menma? Ella asintió; se precipitó a chillar— ¿Es qué no lo has visto? ¡Todo él es odiable!

— Vale —cortó Hinata asintiendo. Era una pregunta que se le formó en el mismo instante en que había visto a los dos hombres cruzar miradas. Había un resentimiento escondido y aunque se sentía extraña cambiando el tema de la nada, pensó que era el momento correcto para su sinceridad:—, pero uno no odia a la gente porque sí.

Naruto le sonrió con ironía.

— Mira quién habla…

Hinata se sonrojó pero rió al mismo tiempo. "Vale, no soy la más adecuada para decir aquello".

— Yo tenía buenas razones —se alzó sobre su espalda recta—. Eras un millonario pedante, egoísta, que además, se comportaba como un déspota y una completa mierda de persona con sus empleados e iguales.

— ¿Eras…? —sonrió complacido porque fuese pasado.

Hinata relajó sus facciones más le lanzó una mirada glacial dándose cuenta de que ella ya no pensaba de él de aquella manera.

— Sí —cruzó los brazos—. Ahora eres un millonario pedante, egoísta, que además se comporta como un déspota y completa mierda cada vez que quiere; infantil, llorón, quejón y terco, refunfuña cada vez que no le gusta nada y siempre cree que va a ganar todo, incluso los juegos de azares —se rió al ver la cara de confusión de él—. Eres una persona bastante orgullosa.

— Eso no es algo bueno —puntualizó él sintiéndose insultado.

— No he dicho lo contrario. Este Naruto es más complejo e interesante; al menos no se ve como la portada de una revista.

— ¿Gracias? —quisquilló haciéndola reír.

Ella insistió.

— ¿Por qué odias a Menma?

— Además de que es un dolor en el culo y le encanta dañar la vida de los demás… —se encogió de hombros—. Eso es suficiente para odiarle. Se cree tan "sabido".

— Como tú… —susurró Hyuuga divertida.

— Como yo… —repitió embobado y luego le atravesó con la mirada— ¡Oh, no, no! ¡No me compares con él!

— No se parecen —determinó Hinata—. No sólo el cabello, ninguno de los dos tiene el mismo comportamiento aunque hagan las mismas cosas.

— Yo soy más adorable —Naruto se alzó encantado. Hinata negó.

— Infantil.

— Encantador —rebatió.

— Come mocos.

— Eres bastante irrespetuosa, Hyuuga.

— Siempre, a la orden —le sonrió—. ¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a Menma? ¿Desde que salió del estrellato?

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —su voz sonó celosa, trató de calmarse—. No es la gran cosa.

— Es guapo, pero sólo lo pregunto por curiosidad.

— ¡Yo soy mucho más guapo! —gritó humillado. Hyuuga colocó los ojos en blanco— Según las revistas Happy People y Tokanshi.

— Nadie ha dicho lo contrario, estamos hablando de Menma, no de ti —le miró su cara contrariada de la rabia— Continua.

— ¿Cuándo conocí a Menma? —Hinata asintió. Él suspiró y se llevó la mano hacia la nuca suspirando— Llevo mucho tiempo conociéndole; desde que la banda tocaba en Café Kuribahara —se sintió incomodo así que entrecerró los ojos— Menma Uzumaki era nuestra segunda guitarra y ayudante en composición; se unió de ultimo pero era "realmente bueno"; eso pensé.

— Espera… —la chica se atragantó— ¡Pertenecía a Doushite!

— Café Kuribahara —puntualizó cansado—. Nunca llegó a formar parte de la SBS; no le gustaba, era "muy comercial" para él. Siempre estuvo encantado con CEO así que desde que nos ofrecieron empleo él fue el primero en aceptar. Se decepcionó mucho cuando decidimos por SBS; se sintió "traicionado". Luego se convirtió en la basura comercial que es hoy en día.

— ¿Basura comercial? —Hinata no estuvo de acuerdo con aquel término. Menma simplemente reciclaba todas las ideas de Doushite y las hacía "suyas". — Lo llaman el chico copia…

— Porque se parece a la basura que producimos —Naruto negó—. Es una música de mierda; siempre odie el pop —suspiró vencido—, pero es lo que vende y es lo que escribe Ichigo Tanaka; nuestro "compositor" —rió— Estoy seguro que Menma llora cada vez que tiene que componer alguna de esas estúpidas canciones que canta.

— Pero… —Hinata no entendía— ¿No eras tú quien componía las canciones en los inicios de la banda?

Naruto miró sus zapatos por un minuto, brillantes y lustrosos. Los zapatos de vestir eran tan formales y producidos como ese Naruto que vendía la SBS. Él prefería las cholas o los converse.

— Ya no me dedico a eso —se arropó con sus brazos—. No se me ocurre ninguna buena letra y ahora el encargado es Ichigo. No me molesta en absoluto; la banda toca lo que sea y yo canto lo que sea; así que está bien con tal de que genere ganancias.

— ¿Eso está bien? —preguntó Hinata dudosa. Él la miró sin querer a los ojos; no parecía muy convencido.

— Que se yo.

— ¿Te sientes bien con eso? —se detuvo y le citó— Cada vez que tienes que cantar "esa basura comercial".

— Oh no, se siente de la mierda… —pasó un dedo por su cien—. Odio ese tipo de falsetos que le pone Tanaka a los finales de la canción —se detuvo a pensar un momento— ¿Y qué hay con su bajo? Nunca pone bajo en las canciones, a veces Gaara está en el escenario decorativo y es el mejor de nosotros… —se encorvó molesto— Las guitarras siempre son acústicas o demasiado simples; la batería siempre es con la misma línea y la letra siempre tiene que ver con el maldito amor de despecho… —inspiró haciendo que Hinata se asustara de su brusquedad—. Todo está mal; pésimo, quisiera cantar sobre los peces o sobre el ornitorrinco; cualquier cosa menos que tenga que ver con que una chica me dejó.

La Hyuuga rió.

— Bueno… —Hinata le miró hacia el rostro—. No tendrás que cantar eso por un tiempo… —indicó la mano como si estuviesen atados—. Estaremos juntos por un largo tiempo… ¿No?

— ¿Me estás coqueteando, Hyuuga? —antes de que ella le golpeare, él se rió divertido—. Aunque creo que si "duraremos".

— O… —anotó Hinata haciendo pasar su comentario—, puedes escribir una canción que no tenga que ver con despecho… —miró la casucha de las gallinas—. Una canción sobre gallinas.

— Gallinas que comen zapatos caros de marca —Naruto lo meditó— Es incluso un buen titulo, aunque estoy seguro que la bancada feminista dirá que hay algún contenido machista en el o el partido conservacionista dirá que es alguna remembranza de Rebelión en la Granja.

— ¿George Orwell? —Hinata casi salta al reconocer una cita formal de parte de su novio a uno de su autores favoritos— ¿No leías sólo porno?

Naruto carcajeó con ganas, ella era tan ingenua cuando él representaba sus papeles de idiota:

— El porno es bueno, pero no sirve tanto para "leer".

Se sumieron en un silencio largo en donde ella se debatió entre el consejo y la realidad de que las revistas, comics o animes con alto contenido pornográfico no servían exactamente con el fin de la lectura.

— Entonces… —Hinata rió un rato ante su ocurrencia—, sólo escribe algo que te venga a la mente.

— ¿Y hacer que Menma escriba algo que le agrade? Le encanta el rock; sólo se componer rock —cortó—. Seguro se sentirá feliz de que haya compuesto algo "decente" y se sentirá feliz de no tener que escribir tonterías. No pienso dejar de torturarlo.

Hinata rodeó los ojos. Era demasiado infantil como para hacerlo razonar.

— Tal vez él sólo quiere llamar la atención —sentenció.

— ¿Para qué?

— Para que le veas un poco; como un hijo a su padre.

— Él es más viejo que yo.

— ¿Menma Uzumaki es tan viejo? —preguntó impactada Hyuuga.

— Gracias por el insulto, Hyuuga.

— No quería que sonara así, lo siento.

— Tiene veinticuatro; soy el menor de Doushite —suspiró mientras ella recordaba que en su perfil resaltaba sus bien cumplidos veintitrés—. Sasuke es el más viejo.

— ¿Uchiha?

— Veintiseis.

— Siempre pensé que tú eras el más viejo.

— Gracias por el…

— ¡Era broma! —carcajeó y le dio un golpecito por el costado. Naruto le fulminó con la mirada.

— No eres graciosa, Hinata.

Un horripilante estruendo llenó sus cuerpos. La Hyuuga se levantó de un salto conmocionada; Naruto no tan nervioso simplemente miró hacía el pasillo lateral —de donde provenía el sonido—. Hinata bajó los escalones hacía el patio y se asomó prudencial; lo más seguro es que algún gato hubiese caído sobre los pilotes de basura.

No se equivoco. Algo había caído, más no era un gato, si no la cámara de uno de sus vecinos. Hinata palideció cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro bigotudo del señor Mitzuiro que trataba de ocultar su identidad bajo un sombrero de pescador. Los dos temblaron, más ninguno de los labios soltó si quiera una palabra. Había demasiado miedo de por medio, Hinata sabía que él estaba allí con tal de tomar una foto al carro de Naruto que yacía plácidamente guardado bajo la lona; muy cerca del basurero.

Ella había creído que estarían seguros en el jardín trasero; pero ni siquiera allí se percató de que el pasillo lateral se conectaba con la "cochera" —improvisado lugar para parar lo que fuese; ninguno en casa tenía carro, ni suficiente dinero para adquirir uno —. El hombre abrió los labios para excusarse, pero la voz de Naruto rebotó en todo el lugar.

— ¿Qué fue? —preguntó mientras aparecía delante de Hinata fisgoneando hacía el pasillo, pensaba que se trataba de alguna de esas gallinas mutantes atacando al bote de basura. Se encontró con un extraño hombre vestido de pesca. ¿Un acosador? ¡Molestaba a Hinata en su casa! — ¿Y quién es usted?

El hombre no pidió un minuto más. Se soltó del paredón y cayó en el jardín de su casa, de nuevo. La Hyuuga pudo escuchar claramente un grito diciendo: ¡Si es Naruto Namikaze! Maldijo con todas sus ganas. La habían echado a perder y parecía que el ídolo no le había llegado a entender. Le miró con sus ojos azules preocupado.

— ¿Te molestan a menudo, Hinata? —realmente había algo "humano" en su voz. Ella cerró los ojos tratando de conectar todo. La prensa vendría pronto. La prensa tendría en bandeja de plata a Namikaze.

— Tienes que irte ya —empezó a murmullar sintiéndose impotente. No podía hacer más nada por él.

— ¿Eh? —él seguía sin entender. Se crispó— ¿Es algún acosador violento? —se asustó aún más— ¡Es un Yakuza!

— ¡No lo entiendes, Naruto-kun! —gritó mientras le empujaba para que entrase a casa. Su cuerpo macilento estaba tenso, era difícil hacer que rodara— ¡La prensa vendrá en cualquier momento, debes irte!

— ¿La prensa? —el rubio parpadeó y dejo de resistir. Su cuerpo fue llevado hasta el pórtico y luego Hinata prácticamente le dio una patada en el trasero con tal de que entrase de una buena vez en casa— ¿De qué prensa hablas?

— Mi vecino acaba de verte… —explicó presurosa mientras pasaba seguro a la puerta del jardín— ¡Seguro estará llamando a la prensa para que vengan acá y te acorralen!

Naruto palideció. Se quedó estancando allí sin saber qué hacer. Aún no estaba preparado para tratar con la prensa. Hinata trató de que reaccionara, pero fue inútil. Corrió hacia el centro de la casa alertando a sus parientes.

— ¡La prensa viene en camino! —chilló como más pudo, llamando la atención así de la conglomeración familiar que había en la cocina cuchicheando "las cosas que harían con el próximo dinero". Consiguió receptividad inmediata, todos habían sufrido los azares de la prensa en el inicio de su relación. No había sido fácil, pero el plan de contingencia —quedarse en casa hasta que se vayan— había funcionado. Tal vez no había tiempo para que él se fuera, lo mejor es que aguardase en casa— ¡Hay que empezar con el plan de contingencia, ya!

Sintió que aquel "sí" proferido por su madre y hermana fue más vital que nunca. La casa retumbó en efectividad. Naruto Namikaze era su novio; como deber de novia debía resguardarlo de aquellas alimañas llamadas: reporteros.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este capitulo realmente pertenecía a Malversación de fondos I; pero como pueden ver era demasiado largo así que decidí recortarlo dejando la parte menos interesante para la segunda entrega (?). Naruto-kun parece llevarse bien con la familia de su novia y podríamos decir que de algún modo u otro lograra ganarse el corazón de ellos por quien es y no por cuanto dinero tiene. Esperemos que sí. Me agrado hacer este capitulo por la parte de comedia que me da la familia Hyuuga, al ser tan usureros y aprovechadores. La madre de Hinata realmente se toma enserio esto de conseguirle a sus hijas un buen marido, pero a su vez creo que he humanizado un poco más a los padres de nuestra protagonistas que al principio parecían ser los típicos que no se preocupan por su hija porque no quieren, y ahora son los que no se preocupan por su hija para que les traigan dinero (?). Hay todavía muchas cosas que quiero escribir sobre esta familia porque el tema de ser tan timadores me parece muy interesante para desarrollar con un yerno tan rico y con los sentimientos de Hinata (que como podemos ver ya empiezan a cambiar). Creo que esto dara para mucho, sobre todo para parte comica.<p>

No dire más porque el resto se va formando con las interraciones de Itachi, el misterioso Pain (que me imagino ya van sacando conclusiones) y el resto de los personajes que voy introduciendo poco a poco. Espero que la historia les este gustando y que me dejen muchos comentarios, últimamente me tienen olvidada (?). Eso sí debo agradecer por los 81 favs que tiene mi historia, de verdad muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y su buena vibra. Siempre ustedes me motivan a buscar nuevos temas, tratar de innovar y pensar muy bien en la trama para no decepcionarlos. Espero que la lectura este a su altura y que aún siga siendo de su agrado;

Un agradecimiento especial a:

**Eliuska20:** Gracias por tu comentario Eli-chan, aquí esta la conti para que no sufras. Un beso gigante y un abrazo. Y sí, arriba el NaruHina que ya somos canones chingones (?).

**PoisonGirl29:** Gracias Poison por siempre comentar y dejar tus perspectivas de los capitulos que publico; me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia. Como has dicho aún faltan muchisimas cosas por esclarecer y que van a ir enrendandose a traves del tiempo; aunque me imagino que ustedes ya tienen alguna que otra conclusión.

**Lucas29051995:** Lucas! Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz que te guste la manera con que escribo; me halaga también que pienses que la trama se desarrolla bien y lógicamente. Espero que este capitulo te agrade. Un abraso y un beso.

**Nati:** Naaaati! Gracias por leer toda esta historia de tirón (?). Me halaga que mi historia sea lo suficiente entretenida como para mantenerte leyendo todos los capítulos que he publicado hasta ahora. No pienso abandonarlo, al menos no por ahora, la trama aún me tiene entretenida y estoy bastante satisfecha con los últimos capitulos (Espero seguir así, sabes el estado animico del escritor es algo serio jajaja). Espero mejorar los errores ortograficos y la repetición de palabras que es lo que más me esta fregando últimamente, así que me tendras aquí por un buen rato. Y sí, acostumbro a hacer sufrir a los lectores con el momento esperado. Pero esta historia es de un amor lento, así que siempre he advertido que me tardare mi tiempo (?) JAJAJAJA. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, un beso.

**Milena Broyer:** Milena mi kokoro saltó al ver tu extenso comentario, ah, no sabes el placer de leer a un lector; creo que es uno de los mejores sentimientos que he experimentado. Ustedes son todo amor y belleza, ustedes nos hacen mejorar cada vez más y hacen que nuestras historias tomen vida. Sin ustedes, los escritores no existiríamos. JAJAJAJAJA me agrada que te hayas puesto en los zapatos de Hinata porque a veces cuando escribo me siento un poco como ella y un poco como Naruto (Digo un momento: Ayyyy, Naruto-kun no digas eso. Y al mismo tiempo: Sí, Hinata, eres tan bella mi diosa). Este capitulo también me costó escribirlo porque al principio nunca tuve en concreto una idea sobre como iba a ser la relación padre-hija de Naruto; ya que siempre he tenido en mi corazón a Minato como un excelente padre (Y siempre lo tendre), pero la historia iba irremediablemente para ese destino. Cuando empeze a hacer el dialogo de Naruto se me soltó el dedo y todo salió con una naturalidad que no fue mía (?). La parte de Gaara me dio un sentimiento increible, porque siempre he visto la amistad de los dos como un acuerdo mutuo de entendimiento y dolor. Ellos se entienden más que ningun otro, más que Sasuke que lo entiende pero a la vez no (Son los mejores amigos de la vida, pero aunque se conozcan como la palma de su mano, hay cosas que no entienden en sus acciones). La mafia, la mafia, no dire nada porque es el suspense de mi historia (?). Neji tendra un gran protagonismo, sólo dire eso. Naruto está teniendo muchos cambios por la sinceridad de Hinata, él realmente quiere volver a ser el mismo de antes porque sabe que ha cometido muchos errores. Lo de Sasuke y Naruto es una cosa complicada, sólo dire eso. Gaara es un amor y en el proximo capitulo explicare un poco de su pasado, tambié y Sakura tendran su obvio acercamiento y ella lo salvara (?). Un beso Milena, gracias por tu comentario.

**Itzia-Hime:** Gracias por comentar mi querida Itzia! Odio colocar a mis lectores en aprietos, pero como es por el bien del NaruHina no me arrepiento (?)! Gracias por tu lectura, y sí somos CANON, no puedo creerlo tampoco. Son casí 10 anos de mi vida shipeando esta pareja, creyendo que jamás sería canon (o al menos no oficial); que a fin de cuentas los NaruSaku también tenian buenos argumentos; para que al final nos dieran todo esto. Hablo de que tenemos hasta una pelicula dentro de dos días, para mi esto es todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida (?). Un abrazo gigante y felicidades por nuestra OTP.

**Hiyoko-sama:** Hiyokito de mi alma, de mi corazón, de mi cielo. Tus comentarios son como arroz con leche para mí, con su toque de canela perfecta, y hablo de que te amo por dejarme tus comentarios atrasados y porque también tus comentarios siempre los amo. Te amo porque te amo chica. Jajajaja, creo que eres la única que ama los capitulos largos, he recibido algunas quejas de que son muy tediosos pero es que me emociono y escribo mucho. Los detalles para mí son muy importantes, porque siempre he sido alguien muy detallista (hablando de que cuando estoy enamorada cada detalle cuenta como mil). Mi corazón hace doquidoqui con las pequenas cosas del amor, jajaja. Soy una marica. La amistad de Gaara y Naruto es hermosa, y seguira siendo porque este acercamiento les servira para mucho. El pasado de Naruto ha sido terrible, pero también hay cosas que él no conoce de su padre; así como Hinata desconoce de su familia. Yo también creo que echa la pendeja (?) se enamoró del rubio de aquí a mil, digo le tiene tanta condescendencia y tanto carino a todo lo que el dice. Hay algo, sin duda, raro entre estos dos. Como pueden ver el acercamiento de los dos es inevitable, van a100km por hora y no los puedo textos de Ino y Hinata tienen parte 2, pero no dire cuando (?), el proximo capitulo es aún más largo pero así lo publicare. Y sí, yo también espero que los chicos logren limar asperezas porque en el fondo todos lo necesitan y lo quieren; eran muy buenos amigos antes como puedes ver. Los apuntes de la abuela Hanako son importantes, sólo digo eso. Jajajaa te amo Hiyoko, espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

**MikaWhitlock:** Bienvenida Mika! Gracias por tu comentario y por favor, no te mueras, te quiero conmigo y con el NaruHina. Besos, matta ne.

**Jade:** No, no te pierdas mi querida Jade, creeme que aun falta mucho por contar y sí las cosas se han complicado; pero poco a poco van a aparecer las verdades de todo lo que está sucediendo. Sobre los celos los tengo guardandos para dentro de algunos capitulos, por ahora quiero acentuar un poco su acercamiento para luego darle cabida a los celos; aunque ya falta poco para que alguien empiece a atacar. Tendremos mucho de Naruto celoso en la pelicula, jkukukukuku. Un beso y gracias por comentar.


	16. Todo estará bien

**Advertencias:** OoC / Lenguaje Soez / Muy largo/ Insinuaciones sexuales.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen al manga de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Todo estará bien<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Todo estará bien, me dijiste, nunca pensé que esas palabras crearan paz".<em>

* * *

><p>Chiyoko Miura observó el televisor con detenimiento sin expresar nada. Sintió que Kushina Uzumaki se levantaba y sentaba varias veces en el mismo sitio. No le observó, pero si lo comentó en voz media:<p>

— Cálmate Kushina, harás un hueco en el mueble.

— ¿Por qué hacen esto? —Preguntaba a voz muerta, casi lloriqueando— ¡Naruto no tiene la culpa, ttebane!

— Llamare a Iruka —indultó la mujer mayor mientras se movía lentamente hacia el teléfono.

— ¡No! —chilló Uzumaki moviéndose nerviosa— Él no podrá hacer nada; molestarlo por este tema no arreglara nada.

— Él me debe favores —determinó Miura callando así a la peliroja, que parpadeó mirando a la televisión y luego a la mujer. Marcó un número con precisión, se colocó el teléfono en la oreja. Chiyoko era muy determinante cuando se trataba de negocios.

Kushina no relajó el cuerpo pero prefirió mantener la vista aguda al televisor. Un grupo de periodistas —mejor dicho, la mitad de los periodistas de Tokyo— se habían congregado a las puertas de una casa desconocida. Naruto no le había hablado sobre una "nueva novia"'; sí se había enterado por casualidad viendo los titulares de la prensa, pero no le hizo mucha vuelta. Las novias de su —ahora famoso— hijo no duraban ni dos semanas, pero esta parecía distinta. Namikaze, el típico "me cargo el mundo en los hombros", tenía la suficiente confianza con ella como para encerrarse en su morada en tiempos difíciles. Porque sí, la simple mención de Minato hacía crispar al joven. No era un tema fácil, mucho menos que compartiera con cualquiera. Pero… ¿Quién era esa chica?

— Iruka —la voz a su lado la hizo temblar aún más. Chiyoko sonaba molesta— ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esta?

Silencio.

— Me dijiste que habías eliminado esos documentos —otro momento de silencio en donde pudo escuchar una maldición. Uzumaki apuntó sus ojos a su "suegra". ¿Eliminar los documentos sobre delitos de Minato? Entendía que era para proteger a su hijo, pero, seguía siendo extraño que expresamente ella se encargara de ese asunto —personalmente—.— No me interesa que haya pasado… —otra palpitación—. "Pain", lo que sea, el punto es que ahorita están rodeándolo con cámaras.

Kushina abrió la boca para decir algo, para parar esa pelea sin sentido. Iruka no tenía la culpa. Él era un hombre temible, mejor no era remover asperezas entre ellos. Podía usar a Minato o a Akatsuki con tal de dañar a Naruto, sin importarle que era su mejor producto; para su sorpresa la vieja mujer finalizó la conversación diciendo:

— Arréglalo, simplemente.

Cortada la llamada. Un nuevo silencio en el salón sólo pudo ser llenado por las voces en el televisor que se preguntaba mil veces por Minato y Naruto.

— Chiyoko-san… —susurró Kushina preocupada por la forma descortés que le había hablado a Iruka.

— No te preocupes —terminó, semi-levantandose del sofá a punto de abandonar el lugar— Iruka no es ningún "hombre temible". Mi hijo sí lo era.

— Minato… —gorgoteó.

— Minato deseaba que Naruto siguiera sus pasos —sus ojos libios cayeron el rostro de Kushina doliendo—. ¿Lo entiendes, no? —tomó aire—. Él quería que esa lucha entre Uchiha y Namikaze siguiera por el fin de los tiempos. Él deseaba que al final lo terminaran matando.

— No creo que esa fuese su idea… —la contradijo Kushina asustada.

— ¿Qué hace el contrabando de drogas, Kushina? —preguntó casi retorica Chiyoko—. Matar —tomó aire y a su vez agarró un cenicero que había estado usando, posado en el sofa—. Mi hijo iba a hacer lo que fuese con tal de destruir a los Uchiha, incluso pensaba utilizar los "conocimientos" Hyuugas —bufó— Usar a esa mujer que está vetada en la familia Namikaze, con tal de que Mandara no siguiera en el negocio.

— Yo pensé que tu habías perdonado a los… —no la dejaron terminar.

— No —cortó—. Darles oportunidades no significa que uno no deba tenerlos en cuenta como "amenazas" —inspiró—. Las coincidencias me producen gracia, eso sobre todo.

— Era la nieta de Hanako Souji… ¿No?

— Sí —rió—. No la volveremos a ver, pero, fue agradable pensar que esa gente está viviendo como si nada pasó. Es mejor así, que no se acerquen más a ese mundo.

— Pero… —Kushina dudó— ¿No tienen aún posesión de esa cosa…?

— Son las personas más seguras para tenerlo —determinó—. No saben siquiera que lo tienen.

— ¿Estás segura, Chiyoko-san? —tembló—. ¿Esta filtración de información no ha sido una alerta de que algo grande viene?

La mujer dudó. Miró ruda a su "yerna", se mordió los labios.

— No viene de ellos.

— ¿Y si alguien más…?

— Nadie más tiene esos papeles —Miura rió ciertamente sarcástica— Pensándolo bien, creo que son un mito; algo inventado por Hanako.

— Naruto no tiene ya nada que ver con eso, nosotros tampoco —trató de consolarse la pelirroja.

— Sí —aguardó tranquila la anciana—. No tienes porque preocuparte Kushina. Esa situación fue controlada hace mucho tiempo. La familia Namikaze no está involucrada más en ese tipo de cosas.

El sonido de la televisión reventó sus oídos, un gran alboroto:

— ¡Ha salido de la casa la novia de Naruto Namikaze…! —un momento de locura general, empujes y gritos— ¡Viene sola, Hinata Hyuuga, está sola!

Kushina abrió los ojos a más no poder al escuchar el apellido. Chiyoko tuvo que retroceder para ver el rostro que enfocaban las cámaras. Piel blanca, cabello negro largo y liso, labios rosados y ojos claros. Los mismos ojos de Hanako Souji. Palideció. ¿Ella era la novia de su nieto? ¡Hinata Hyuuga! ¡Una Hyuuga! ¡Aquella Hyuuga que se había encontrado por casualidad en la calle! ¡Aquella curiosa coincidencia que le hizo creer en el perdón!

Tal vez Kushina tuviese razón. Las cosas se estaban poniendo extrañas. Un Namikaze no estaría al lado de un Hyuuga a menos que la situación fuese de fuerza. Ella no podía permitirlo. Era muy peligroso.

Mucho menos, si se trataba de esa chica y sus lazos sanguíneos.

* * *

><p>Hinata colocó un plato de sardinas fritas al frente de Naruto, este lo miró sin entender. Medio sonrojada, por hacerle un favor, habló la Hyuuga sintiéndose más nerviosa por el griterío que reinaba a las afueras de su hogar.<p>

— Come, estaremos aquí toda la noche —acertó—, tal vez, incluso, todo el día de mañana.

— Pienso irme más tarde —convidó él, tozudo.

— ¿Piensas hablar con ellos? ¿Darle la entrevista que tanto desean? —preguntó asqueada la Hyuuga, le parecía injusto que lo obligasen de esa manera.

Naruto dudó. No quería, no sabría qué decir.

— Cuando decía que tus memorias eran tuyas, me refería a que nadie debía preguntar por ellas —dijo con tono maternal captando la atención de Naruto—. Tú debes ser el que diga cuando estás preparado para hablar, no ellos.

— Era lógico que se formara todo este alboroto —consoló el rubio deprimido—. Mi padre era una clase de "gánster". Todo Japón debe estar conmocionado, decepcionado de mí.

— Japón entero puede pensar que el pescado es carne roja; y eso no lo hace real —resopló la chica verdaderamente molesta—. No tienen derecho a enterarse de algo que es tan personal.

Los ojos azules la admiraron desde el sofá. Naruto estaba sorprendido de la entereza de la voz de Hinata. Ella también tenía miedo, lo sabía, le daba pavor las cámaras y personas que se amotinan; sin embargo ella desea devolverle el ánimo. Namikaze sonrió. Una mano se posó con violencia en su hombro.

Hanabae le sonreía con demasiada condescendencia desde las alturas, algo rígida la sonrisa.

— Hinata quiere decir que ella te amara sin importar lo que pase —agregó la mujer. La chica se sonrojó hasta la coronilla. ¡No se refería para nada a eso!

— ¡Ma-madre! —se quejó totalmente apenada. Naruto se fijó en aquel gesto produciéndole una sonrisa de divertimento. Hinata sintió el cuerpo de su hermana tumbarse en un sillón cercano y prender el televisor, su voz sonaba divertida:

— Mi hermana puede ser una "tsundere", Naruto-san —prorrumpió la menor buscando el canal de noticias—, pero, en el fondo, es la persona más amable y cariñosa que uno puede conocer. Es como una cebolla, hay que pelarla por capas.

La mayor volvió a saltar para fulminar con la mirada a Hanabi, esta le sacó la lengua desde las lejanías. Era una jugada inteligente para una chiquilla de su tamaño. Naruto carcajeó. Siempre deseó tener un hermano para tener ese tipo de peleas. Hinata se excusó:

— No es así —determinó—. No es que me preocupe por ti, es mi sentido de la justicia.

Esa fue una pésima excusa ya que ni Naruto, que solía ser un idiota para diferenciar esas cosas, se la creyó. Tensó los labios en una sonrisa terca. Hinata sintió el golpe de su madre directo al cráneo. Le fulminó con la mirada.

— Jovencita… —fue lo único que tuvo que modular para hacerle helar la sangre. No podía tratar con "normalidad" a Naruto; estaba en su casa después de todo. Su madre no le perdonaría otro desliz y mal trato. Su rostro se enrojeció viéndose vencida.

Sí, ella quería —aunque fuese de una manera maternal— protegerle. El sonido del televisor le hizo despertar de aquella ensoñación. Naruto abrió los parpados como más pudo, sus ojos azules brillaron reflectando la imagen y tragó con fuerza; como si un ladrillo hubiese raspado su manzana de Adán. Se quedó sin palabras.

No podía con aquello. Un batallón de periodistas permanecía a la espera en el jardín, cámaras colgadas en el techo del pórtico, su carro y el portón, fans que se sentaban en el enrejado y un gran revuelo de carros y gente enfebrecida. Todos querían saber las declaraciones de Naruto Namikaze luego de haberse comprobado, por labios del oficial de la policía parroquial; que los documentos eran fidedignos.

Sintió anemia y que la cara se le palidecía. No sabía que decirles a aquellas personas que sólo esperaban que negase que aquel hombre fuese su padre. No sabía ni siquiera que decirse así mismo sobre el pasado. No quería hablar de aquello, más nunca. Había pensando que si se lo contaba a Hinata Hyuuga, ella guardaría el secreto por toda su vida; que no debía confesárselo a nadie más; pero de nuevo el destino se burlaba de él.

Hinata comprobó la palidez del rostro de Naruto. Volvía el mismo hombre pesimista, apesumbrado que había conocido en el recibidor de la SBS. Los ojos apagados. Hyuuga no pudo decir nada, entre el comentario de su hermana y la mano de su madre, se deshizo en atenciones:

— ¡Cuánta gente! —Esta miró a Naruto que sólo tenía ojos para el pequeño televisor— ¿No te da algo de pánico hablar con tanta gente, Naruto-sama?

Antes de que Hinata pudiese recriminar aquella pregunta, la mano de su madre la haló hacia la cocina. Tenía una sonrisa tiesa en la boca, sólo pudo atajar un: ¿Qué quiere ahora mi madre?

La voz falsa de Hanabae llenó el espacio, llamando medianamente la atención de Namikaze que tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza y empezaba a titiritar de sudor y vomito.

— Namikaze-sama, me llevo a mi hija unos minutillos —rió por la bajo mientras caminaba contorneando las piernas. Hinata sintió que se avecinaba lo peor. Su madre se detuvo cuando Naruto hizo todo el acopio de sus fuerzas para formar una sonrisa falsa.

— No se preocupe —entonó.

Hanabae le miró por un largo momento y soltó sin pudor, ni siquiera dolor.

— ¿Es verdad todo lo que dicen Namikaze-sama? —el "sama" sonó muy frágil; como si pudiese cambiar en cualquier momento.

Naruto tembló. Sentía la mirada de juicio de la madre e hija —Hanabi— sobre su persona. Sabía que en el momento en que dijese la verdad todo Japón lo vería así. ¿Era el ídolo el hijo de un truhan, un mafioso, un fiasco y un violento? ¿Era él también así?

Sí, un poco. Con Hinata, con sus compañeros, con Lee, con los modistos, incluso con Iruka. Él era truhan, dictatorial, violento. Su "novia" —otra falsedad más en su vida— intervino por su persona, colocándose entre su madre y el sofá. Hinata taladró con la mirada a su madre, que no tuvo remilgos en disimular muy poco sus sentimientos.

Ella lo sabía, era una Hyuuga después de todo. Hanabae lo había pensando: **"Naruto Namikaze debe estar muy cerca del final de su carrera, si las cosas siguen así ya no vale lo mismo"**.

Y la pelinegra no lo dudaba, podía ser el final del artista con más chismes en la historia moderna japonesa; también podía ser el escándalo del siglo; podía dañar por completo la imagen que se había labrado en una sociedad sumamente prejuiciosa; y por cómo iban las cosas parecía que la SBS había dejado al azar el asunto. Que Naruto hiciera lo que hiciera y ver que podía pasar.

Todo aquello le daba nauseas y jaqueca. No podía entender porque la gente era tan poco humana, incluso su madre y hermana —y su padre que escuchaba todo deseoso— podían pasar de "la mejor suegra y cuñada" a una total desconocida que no le importaba ver al joven temblando de pavor; porque iban como una hiena a atacarlo; porqué ya no valía, porque ya no había provecho, porque todo el mundo enloquecía afuera y "ella estaba siendo engañada" vendiéndole al cantante más popular por un jovencito con un pasado demasiado revoltoso para una familia tradicional.

Sentía que la cabeza la daba vueltas.

— No te atrevas, madre —le siseó molesta. Hanabae la miró entre sorprendida e irónica.

— ¿El qué?

— Lo sabes muy bien —determinó la Hyuuga.

— Yo no deseo tener hijos deshonestos en casa —puntualizó el padre para terminar la cizaña—. Namikaze debió de sincerarse con la prensa desde un principio, al iniciar su carrera, incluso.

Naruto volvió a tragar, sintiendo que todo lo que decía Hiashi Hyuuga era cierto. La hermana que seguía admirando al ídolo, miró a sus padres sin comprender. No entendía que afuera, los comentarios de periodistas y terceros, empezaban a derruir poco a poco la imagen incólume del mejor "ídolo" nacido en Nipon.

— ¡Naruto-sama seguramente pensaba decirlo pronto! —objetó — ¿No, Naruto-sama?

El rubio miró los rostros de todos los reunidos sin saber que decir realmente. Sabía que, como ellos se habían decepcionado, también lo estaban aquellos que esperaban fuera del jardín. Podía escuchar sus voces a través de las paredes y por el televisor. Sentía que quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero sólo conseguiría más preguntas como esas.

Si Hinata lo odiaba, o Hanabi, incluso Hanabae, se lo merecía. Él no podía cambiar su pasado y mucho menos su destino. Su padre se lo había dicho una vez: _él tenía la misma sangre bastarda en sus venas_. Por eso había ocultado y mentido; por eso había dicho que su padre murió en un accidente cuando era demasiado joven para recordarlo; por eso decía que su madre se había vuelto a casar y vivía fuera del país. Por eso mentía; porque sentía vergüenza de ese Naruto Namikaze.

Del verdadero.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Hinata desencajada. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en su propia casa— ¡No permito tocar ese tema más!

— ¿Es que acaso no podemos preguntar? —interrogó la madre pasmada.

— ¡Tenemos derecho, Hinata! —gritó su padre sumamente molesto de que su hija mayor le contradijese.

— ¡Dije que eso no le incumbe a nadie, punto! —volvió a repetir la pelinegra; cuando estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, la voz de Naruto cortó la suya, era metálica.

— Sí, es verdad todo lo que dicen —afirmó derrotado. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y bajó la mirada. No quería que viesen a ese Naruto Namikaze luego de tanta "glorificación". La boca de la madre soltó un soplido de inconformidad y el padre sonrió con suficiencia.

Estaba cavada la tumba para el ídolo. Hinata le siguió mirando. Los dedos de Naruto se doblaron sobre su propia presión. Tomaba sus manos con fuerza tratando de contener el llanto. Ella podía jurar que seguía revolviendo sus demonios, todas aquellas historias que le contó en la playa con normalidad poco inusitada. No había olvidado nada; todo ese pasado seguía persiguiéndole. Maldijo el momento en que su madre sacó el tema a colación.

— Ya veo —soltó finalmente Hanabae poco complacida, hubiese querido que todo fuese mentira para poder seguir disfrutando de las comodidades del gran "chico naranja". _"Las fortunas vienen como se van_", pensó.

La voz de su hija la hizo temblar, Hinata ni siquiera la miraba, pero era obvio que sus palabras iban hacía ella.

— No, no ves nada —la retó directo a los ojos. La primogénita quería decir algo más allá del sentimiento que se confabuló con los de Naruto. Había cierto resentimiento en el brillo de sus ojos — Nunca ves nada, mamá.

Estuvo a punto de protestar, incluso de golpearle por semejante ofensa; cuando la hija caminó directo a la puerta. No habló más que un muerto monologo basto de culpas o dolor. Nadie podía ver su rostro, pero había algo quebrado en su voz. Naruto le siguió con la mirada, sin entender porque ella llegaba a esos puntos por él.

— Ese es el problema de esta sociedad que cree poder ver todo, viendo sólo la mitad de las cosas —se detuvo tomando las llaves en la mesita— Cree haber leído todo, leyendo sólo aquellos libros que les recomiendan—abrió la cerradura con suma calma—. Cree poder juzgar y criticar a los demás, sin siquiera juzgarse a sí mismos—el sonido del picaporte crujió bajo sus manos—. No se puede ser tan ciego, tan tonto y tan superficial. Eso es mezquindad. Así siempre somos en esta casa. Ciegos, tontos y superficiales.

Abrió al final la puerta ante la mirada atónita de los cuatros, tristes, individuos que permanecían en aquella silenciosa sala. La cerró tras de ella provocando sentimientos encontrados. Penumbra, dolor, quedó un poco de hálito frío sobre el mueble. La noche llenó los ojos de todos, que sólo después de algunos segundos se percataron del griterío fuera de la casa. Corrieron al televisor. Hanabae pudo ver el perfil flaco y grácil de su hija sobre el pórtico. No tenía ninguna sonrisa, el cutis curtido y los ojos directos —nada discretos—. Estaba molesta, era su rostro de fastidio y hastió.

Entendió porqué Hinata se sentía identificada con aquel chico. Entendió por un momento que ella hacía exactamente lo mismo que había condenado a la familia Hyuuga al oprobio de los chismes y el mal juicio. Todos sus vecinos les criticaban y ella solía enfurecerse de sus prejuicios; pero a la final ella era tan igual a ellos. Con su hijas, con su marido, consigo misma. Con Naruto Namikaze.

Nada bueno podía salir de aquello, y sin embargo, las últimas palabras que había pronunciado le habían hecho pensar que tal vez: "tener un yerno mafioso, falso, mentiroso, ruin y desconocido —y sin trabajo— no fuese tan malo; siempre y cuando se tratase de Naruto Namikaze. Aquel joven que escuchó todas sus excentricidades sin contradecirle".

Incluso lo dijo antes de que Hinata pudiese hacer o decir algo. Se arrepintió de su descortés interrogatorio y su corazón se achicó al ver los ojos alucinantes del rubio sobre su hija. Nadie, nunca, en su vida había hecho algo tan extraordinario como salir en el frío de la noche a dar la cara al frente de una bandada de periodistas. Sonrió nostálgica:

— Lo siento, Namikaze-sama —la sonrisa se ensanchó al conseguir los ojos azules del rubio sobre su persona; que tampoco entendía el cambio de la gente. "Hinata tienen el poder de cambiar los corazones". — No será tan malo si usted pierde su popularidad y empleo; no las apañamos aquí como podemos.

Lo que él no sabía es que, tal vez la Hyuuga tuviese el don de la palabra y el estremecimiento; pero las personas cambiaban era realmente por él; por ser Naruto Namikaze; porque algo en sus formas les hacía creer que la sinceridad emanaba desde su centro. Su forma de ser les encantaba. No podrían vivir sabiendo que Naruto Namikaze no llenaba sus días, con al menos, una tontería.

Quiso decir algo, pero la voz de Hinata desde el televisor lo calló.

* * *

><p>Hinata no sabía qué hacía allí afuera, pero estaba plantada frente a su peor temor: cámaras y micrófonos. Pensó que era irónico que una "actriz de teatro rabalera y novata" pudiese sentir pánico ante un público; pero es que la mirada hambrienta de los periodistas y las innumerables preguntas que caían sobre su persona, aterraban. No había luz; sólo el cielo nocturno y los reflectores de las televisoras sobre su persona. Sonaba de fondo el croar de las ranas y la respiración de los búhos. Un viento helado quemó su nariz y peló su boca. Tragó con confianza mientras esperaba que los gritos se silenciaran para poder hablar. En el bululú pudo diferenciar voces conocidas:<p>

— ¿Es verdad que Naruto Namikaze es hijo de un gánster de la droga?

— ¿Naruto Namikaze afirma o no que todos estos hechos sean fidedignos?

— ¿Qué piensa usted sobre estas declaraciones Hinata Hyuuga, la relación podrá seguir?

— ¿Es Naruto Namikaze violento con usted?

— ¿El ídolo toma drogas?

— ¿Vende drogas?

— ¿Su padre se suicidó o fue sólo un accidente?

— ¿Qué hay de la madre de Naruto, era realmente una prostituta cómo muchos dicen, conoció gracias a su oficio al padre?

— ¿Por qué la madre lo denunció tan tardíamente?

— ¿Naruto Namikaze sufrió de algo más que maltrato?

Hinata hirvió de vergüenza y rabia. No podía creer que esas mismas preguntas formuladas a ella, las harían a Naruto; fue la última la que hizo cobrar sentido. La que le dio realismo a toda aquella carnicería de chismes y rumores; de mentiras.

— ¿Por qué ha salido usted y no Naruto Namikaze?

Sonrió disgustada más la retahíla de nuevas acusaciones, cantares y tratados que hacían los periodistas con la "nueva" jugosa prueba de que Naruto no quería hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades hizo una alharaca del tamaño de una fiesta. En un momento dado Hinata no tuvo ni siquiera momento para poder escuchar sus propios sentimientos, sólo habían voces y: "Hinata-sama" "Señorita Hinata" "Disculpe, Hyuuga-san", por doquier.

La imagen era dantesca, sintió dolor de cabeza y al final consiguió lo que tenía que decir. Era fácil, resumía todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

— ¿Se pueden callar?

El silencio llenó el patio. La cara de los periodistas era un poema, se miraban entre sí buscando una respuesta a semejante pregunta —o demanda—. Hinata tembló. Sentía miedo, hambre e incluso vergüenza. Jamás había mandando a callar a nadie en su vida —exceptuando a Naruto— y sus modales sólo podían indicarlo como una acción poco respetuosa; pero no conseguía otro método. Sentía que la rabia y decepción se le subía a la garganta. No era sólo su familia que se aprovechaba —sin corazón— de los demás y luego los botaba cuando ya no servían; así era toda la sociedad. Se satisfacía y luego lo dejaba a un lado. Ella se sentía igual de usada. La SBS, su familia, sus compañeros, e incluso Naruto.

Sí, era algo muy personal. Dejó a un lado sus miedos y habló con voz monótona, con un timbre oscuro, molesto.

— Por favor, les agradecería que se fueran de **mi** jardín —entonó haciendo acopio de toda su desvergüenza. Su cara se coloreó de rojo. Jamás pensó hacer algo tan irrespetuoso por alguien—. Es tarde y todo este alboroto no nos deja comer en paz.

Era cierto, no mentía. Las personas congregadas parpadearon y murmuraron sin entender lo que ella decía, incluso un periodista había alzado el micrófono hacía su boca, pensando que diría algo sobre Naruto. Fue una gran decepción.

— ¿Realmente Naruto Namikaze la trata mal, señorita Hinata? —preguntó un atrevido tratando de retornar el hilo de la conversación, ignorando su ruego. Tuvo éxito, en menos de cinco segundos el bululú de gritos y preguntas se hizo más ferviente.

Hinata se sintió arrinconada cuando las cámaras y los flashes la apuntaron para dejarla inmóvil. Era una danza de rostros, manos, micrófonos y cables que cada vez se acercaban más a la puerta de la vivienda. Parecían, incluso, dispuestos a entrar y buscar al "ídolo de Japón". Golpeó contra la puerta y sintió que una mano trataba de forzar el picaporte desde adentro. Una voz:

— Hinata… —era el ronco sonido de la boca de Naruto, parecía preocupado.

Ella pudo entender que seguramente su rostro era de pánico, que había palidecido, que sudaba gordo. Que incluso él estaba dispuesto a salir y enfrentarse a los periodistas con tal de salvarla de su mayor miedo —desde aquel acontecimiento violento con sus fans—. Negó con fuerza. Había salido a dar la cara por él y no pensaba echarse para atrás. Forcejeó la puerta para que él no la abriese y allí grito con todos sus pulmones:

— ¡Naruto-kun no es sólo el ídolo de Japón, es también un ser humano!—Aquella respuesta quedó en el aire comiéndose incluso el flash de las cámaras—. Ustedes, tal vez, sólo vean una noticia o un gran escándalo; pero lo que comentan con tanto morbosismo es la vida de otro ser humano —hizo silencio cosa que atajó una inspiración de sorpresa—. El dolor de alguien más no tiene que ser compartido; si Naruto-kun prefiere guardar silencio es su decisión —se detuvo retándolos con la mirada—. Si desean saber los pormenores legales de dicho caso, y no sólo conseguir con sadismo imágenes amarillistas, entonces, simplemente remítanse a la SBS —suspiró—. Mi casa no es un circo y mucho menos un show; así como la vida privada de Naruto no tienen que ser el placer de sus insípidas existencias. En el momento en que la sociedad aprenda a respetar el dolor ajeno, tal vez, consigan una declaración de su parte.

Mutismo. Nadie se atrevía si quiera a respirar, sentían que los ojos duros —desprovistos de amabilidad— de la joven, les atravesaban. Ella parecía aún más molesta cada vez que soltaba una nueva frase; más indignada.

— Si no tienen nada más que preguntar… —entonó dejando en claro que no iba siquiera a escuchar otra tontería—; pueden abandonar el jardín en este mismo instante, gracias.

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar escuchó la voz temblorosa, casi con miedo y arrepentimiento de un hombre. Volteó porque parecía inofensiva. Lentes de pasta, boca gruesa, nariz fina:

— Se-señorita Hyuuga —había algo de respeto en su voz—… ¿Para regresar a Tokyo se agarra la intercomunal, no?

— Sí, es la vía más rápida —determinó la chica sonriéndole tímidamente. Lo último que pudo escuchar antes de abrir la puerta fue el sonido de las cámaras siendo desmontadas y uno que otro murmullo de derrota. La Hyuuga sintió infladas sus mejillas: ¿Realmente había conseguido que se fueran?

* * *

><p>Ino hubiese dado todo el dinero del mundo con tal de ver a su mejor amiga pateándole el trasero a un grupo de periodistas entrometidos. Pero, ella no estaba enterada de la gravedad del asunto legal de Namikaze y mucho menos que Hinata aún guardase al ídolo en casa. Esperaba a esa hora frente al estacionamiento de empleados que quedaba cerca de la calle Narihita. Hacía una brisa suave capitalina que mecía la arbolada cercana y llenaba el ambiente de cierta frescura agradable. Cerró los ojos y esperó junto con su respiración caliente. Sentía que con el pasar de los minutos el rostro se le teñía de rojo. Jamás pensó sonrojarse, pero la situación ameritaba para —por lo menos— avergonzarse irremediablemente.<p>

Ella había sido muy explícita con Kiba Inuzuka. Demasiado, más de lo normal. Bueno, siempre había sido muy explícita con sus novios; pero jamás con alguien que no "fuese nada". ¿Por qué no lo eran, no? ¿Aquella tarde en su casa de pueblo no significa absolutamente nada? ¿Ni siquiera poder ver un poco su corazón?

Suspiró. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía atraída por él físicamente —hay que ver que el chico que se cargaba unos músculos espectaculares—; y aunque sus personalidades no fuesen tan compatibles, se divertía a su lado. Su infantil forma de ser, su inocencia y la sinceridad de sus palabras le atraían. Ella hubiese querido ser todo lo que él era. Envidiaba poder tener un sueño fijo. Una meta inamovible; también envidiaba el hecho de sus lazos afectivos parecieran inquebrantables.

Ella era todo lo contrario. Quería salir corriendo de su casa, pero a la vez tampoco sabía que quería con su vida. ¿Seguir estudiando? ¿Apostar por la universidad o un trabajo a medio tiempo? ¿Pescar un buen candidato y vivir bajo su caridad ó ser una mujer independiente?

Se sentía todavía muy puberta para pensarlo con claridad. Era una niña caprichosa, pensó.

De nuevo la brisa azotó su minifalda, sentía las medias altas hasta la rodilla rodarse. El sentimiento de "barato" y rechazo llenó todo su pecho. ¿No era lo suficientemente buena para crear una reacción en Kiba? ¿Él no iba a venir a su "cita"? Bajó la mirada sintiéndose tan ridícula que creyó que un bufido se escapó de sus labios.

Estaba allí, una estudiante de instituto, esperando que una estrella de banda saliera a recogerla para "una noche movida". ¿Eso era lo que se había convertido? Tragó con fuerza. Se sentía tanto como los tiempos de Shikamaru, donde nada importaba con tal de pasar un "buen momento"; aunque fuese efímero. Creía que iba a llorar amargamente, pero no le alcanzaron las lagrimas —las agotó hacía mucho tiempo—. Todo era su culpa, ella misma se usaba de aquella manera. Como un estúpido objeto sexual que puede conseguir lo que desea con tan sólo mover los labios. No se diferenciaba mucho de sus compañeras de colegio que vendían su cuerpo para comprar bolsos de marca.

Ella se llenaba de alguien más con tal de olvidar que la vida se empezó a estancar desde el momento en que su relación falló. Los días antes eran largos y brillantes. Siempre había algo nuevo de que contar o hablar; una nueva falda que estrenar. Sentirse amada, aunque sea una mentira, es un sentimiento que llena los pechos vacíos. Yamanaka se sentía superficial, pero no le importó tampoco.

Sólo quería tener a alguien a su lado para poder reír aunque realmente no sintiese felicidad. No quería más "amor" o promesas, ella sabía que el tipo de chicas como ella —rubias y demasiado sinceras con sus partes bajas — no consiguen el verdadero amor, así le habían dicho en varias ocasiones. Estaba destinada a los encuentros casuales. Los hombres siempre prefieren a las Yamato Nadeshiko porque sus madres están encantadas decorar su mesa con una mujer amable y servicial. Los hombres le gustan las calladas porque no dan problemas de cama, ni despechos. Nadie escogía por mucho tiempo a Ino Yamanaka. ¿Para qué? No tenía nada de bueno a demás del sexo.

Y tampoco era tan buena.

Apretó su cartera con fuerza, el bolso de plástico tronó. No pensaba esperar más en ese silencioso lugar. Ver a los empleados montarse en sus carros mientras la miraba con cierta incredulidad la hizo sentir aún peor. Había sido olvidada y nada podía cambiar que el cielo tenía el mismo color azul que aquel día en que se aprovecho de su "amor" por Hinata para sonsacarle una cita.

"Fueron buenos momentos", determinó mientras caminaba directo hacía las escaleras que llevaban a las ramplas del metro. Sus escalones estaban sucios y los pasamanos demasiado cortos para crear seguridad. El sonido de los carros junto con su calor se levantó por sus piernas llenando su falda. Sintió que las cejas se contraían dolorosas. No pensaba contarle de aquella estúpida idea que tuvo a Hinata. ¿A quién se le ocurría estar conquistando a una estrella que seguramente tenía millones tras sus huesos?

Tal vez Kiba Inuzuka se comportaba infantil y miedoso como una clase de treta para conquistar chicas. Ella había visto de todo, pero sin lugar a dudas el baterista hacía una excelente interpretación; por un momento fue engañada como un niño.

— ¡Ey, rubia!… ¿Ya te ibas?

Sus piernas se detuvieron de inmediato atendiendo únicamente al tono que la llamaba. No se volteó pero sin entender porque una sonrisa se le escurrió en todo el rostro. Los dedos de su mano estaban congelados pero se cerraron en forma de victoria. Se sintió dichosa por un momento, más pudo reprimir —suavemente— el júbilo de sus facciones y le enfrentó.

Kiba estaba apoyado —como si supiese seducir— en la pared gris del edificio. Su hombro descansaba tranquilo al igual que sus caderas, tenía cierta sonrisa divertida en el rostro —también ciertas dudas en los ojos—. Se veía calmado, sin embargo, como si hubiese pensando mucho sobre algo y llegado a una conclusión.

Ino pensó: "Ya está en la red". Le sonrió con cierta adultez que desencajó en su rostro de instituto. No pasó desapercibido por los ojos oscuros, pero no logró conmoverlo. Pareció divertido, incluso.

— Tardaste en venir —expresó ella como la que no quiere la cosa— ¿Llorabas en el baño de niñas tratando de decidirte o no?

Inuzuka sonrió con mayor soltura pasando una de sus manos por la nariz, tratando de contener su risa. Se despegó de la pared y caminó ciertos pasos inciertos.

— Tienes una lengua venenosa… ¿No?

La rubia sonrió con cierta hipocresía. La comisura de sus labios seguía siendo sugerente. Kiba prefería aquella otra Ino que se podía sorprender por la sonrisa de un niño, por las respuestas naturales y familiares. Le gustaba ella más incrédula e inocente. Yamanaka era hermosa cuando podía creer y soñar. Esta chica cuidadosa y meticulosa era demasiado robótica.

— Mi lengua hace muchas cosas —puntualizó rápidamente.

Kiba se sintió incomodo, pero sorteó aquella frase punzante caminando hacía ella y pasando a su lado sin comentario alguno. Una brisa se levantó entre los dos. Los ojos dudosos de ella ante su silencio la hicieron parecer un conejito perdido. Ella estaba tan rota y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Él no pensaba tocar algo tan débil y enfermo. Su corazón no resistiría; y la verdad no sabía de cual corazón hablaba.

Los sentimientos de ella eran livianos, incluso superficiales. Ino podía ser tan voluble que daba miedo; pero exactamente esa parte de sí misma es la que daba cabida a alguna esperanza. Los ojos, cuando le chispeaban, parecían querer ser salvados de aquella oscura realidad en la que estaba sumergida.

La vida podía ser fea, cruel y algo sucia; pero la vida también tenía momentos mágicos, incluso los momentos más comunes lo podían ser. Sólo era la forma de vivirlos, de verlos y de disfrutarlos. Él no pensaba vender esos momentos por un sentimiento que no quedaría, tampoco quería que ella lo hiciera.

— Caminemos —indicó mientras empezaba a transitar por la rampla. La rubia no entendió a que se debían su cambio de palabras, pero él no parecía dispuesto a detenerse.

— Oye… —murmuró cuando estuvieron a mitad del recorrido. Sus cuerpos se alzaban sobre una alargada calle de ocho canales. Los carros pasaban ronroneando bajó sus pies y el angosto puente temblaba. La brisa soplaba entre sus cabellos moviéndolos. Los ojos de él la observaron desde su altura iluminados por una suave luz de atardecer. El momento, junto con las luces de los comercios comenzando a renacer, la hicieron sentir quebrantable.

Dudó por un momento, y aun así sus cuerpos quedaron estáticos esperando uno al otro. No entendía que tipo de relación era aquella. Los hombres que había invitado esporádicamente para sus "momentos de consuelo", siempre habían ido directo al grano. Le tocaban el trasero o los senos, le hablaban ronco al oído. Volvió a mirar directo a su cara y algo había cambiado entre los dos. ¿Pero que era si no se acercaban?

— ¿Qué? —pidió él viendo que ella tenía demasiadas dudas atragantadas en el cuello.

— ¿Qué quieres? —farfulló rota.

— Caminar.

La escueta respuesta le sacó el aire.

— ¿Caminar?

— Sí —Kiba colocó sus manos con dejadez en los bolsillos— Siempre he querido caminar con una chica un día frío de invierno, comer crepés y ver como se hace de noche.

— ¿Eres una chica? —preguntó de inmediato sintiéndose ofendida.

Él rió con soltura.

— No —dudó— Los chicos, a veces, también queremos estas cosas.

— Eres el único que conozco.

— Pues… —se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino dándole la espalda— Conoces a una cuerda de imbéciles —rió ante la siguiente protesta de ella, interrumpiéndola—. Por eso crees que todo se consigue siendo "sucia y directa".

— ¡Que clase…! —estuvo a punto de golpearlo con la cartera; pero su mano masculina le agarró la suya con espontaneidad pasmante. La jaló mientras gritaba como infante.

— ¡El autobús nos va a dejar! —se quejó mientras apuntaba como el bus rojo bajaba por la calle principal hacía la parada a unos metros debajo de la rampa. Ino pudo ver como la parada de metro —el boleto hacía un motel— se alejaba de su vista cada vez que los dedos tibios del joven la jalaban hacía las escaleras.

Corrió, ni siquiera lo pensó. Incluso, agarró su gorro —que casí se cae en la carrera— y rió cuando pudieron llegar a tiempo. El rostro enrojecido de él por el esfuerzo y por la camarería le pareció una imagen lo suficiente fuerte como para olvidar su molestia. Algo en las luces de los carros y los negocios durmiéndose bajo la oscuridad de una noche próxima, le pareció mágico.

Sí, había sido un momento mágico el correr como unos idiotas en invierno por una calle transitada directo hacía un autobús. Habían parecido dos niños en la neblina riéndose como unos tontos.

* * *

><p>Hinata cerró la puerta tras de su espalda con los ojos en blanco. Podía ver en toda su expresión la sala con sus sofás cafés—ya que era lo suficiente pequeña como para poder describirle en una sola mirada—; más en el fondo no divisó a ninguna de las figuras que la esperaban detenidas y sorprendidas. Tenía la mente llena de tumultosos sentimientos; lo único que pudo repetir como un estigma que llenaba todo su cuerpo. Espuma subiendo hasta su rostro. Mejillas sonrojadas. Tembleque.<p>

_"¡He hecho el ridículo!"_. ¿Cómo podía mostrar su rostro luego de todo lo dicho? Luego de tomarse la atribución de hablar por los demás —exactamente por Naruto— y arrebatarse a decir disparates. Se había, de nuevo, involucrado en sus problemas de manera personal. Sí, tenían un vínculo, pero eso no significaba que ella pudiese tomarse esas atribuciones sin quedar mal colocada.

¿Qué clase de pensamientos estarían pasando por su cabeza? Seguramente pensaría que estaba loca o que había dicho algo tonto. Los periodistas, incluso, deberían de estar riéndose a sus espaldas. ¡Las fans, la SBS, Ino! Todos pensarían que era una metiche. Pero, sobre todo él se reiría de su comportamiento. ¿Qué clase de persona se consideraba? ¿Defensora de los derechos del pueblo? ¿Justiciera incansable? ¿Novia celosa y molesta?

Sí. Encajaba muy bien en el último estereotipo.

Sentía que el cuello se le enfriaba. La cara enrojecía y quería salir corriendo de la casa mientras gritaba. Ya había hecho el ridículo… ¡No podía quedar peor de lo que ya se veía!

Escuchó el trémulo llamado preocupado de su madre.

— Hinata… —su voz era un susurro arrollador. Confirmó cuan extraño había sido su comportamiento. Alzó un poco las manos. Quería esconder su rostro bajo sus palmas. No volver a ver la cara de más nadie.

No quería verle.

Dos manos se estrellaron contra sus brazos, haciéndola saltar en el sitio. Fue un golpe doloroso y a la vez de amistad. Una risa llenó el ambiente y por acto reflejo subió la mirada impactada por la espontaneidad de que aquella acción. Se encontró con la sonrisa sincera de Naruto que la miraba fijamente y que, incluso, había saltado por encima del sofá para recibirla.

Las iris azules brillaban como un niño frente a su nuevo juguete de "transformer", aunado a que sus dedos se engarzaban sobre la suave tela del kimono. Hinata tuvo, obligada, que sostener su mirada mientras la sonrisa se le desprendía con dientes blancos. Contuvo la respiración, esperaba que dijese cualquier frase burlona; aunque su cuerpo temblaba emocionado de ser reflejado en sus ojos.

Él la estaba mirando. Sólo a ella. Naruto no pensaba en sus múltiples problemas, en ramen, o en Shion. En ese mismo instante, cuando el sonido del televisor rebotaba por todas las paredes de madera, él mantenía la mirada sobre ella. Emocionado. Su boca empezaba a pronunciar las palabras que jamás creyó poder escuchar.

En ese momento sólo existía Hinata Hyuuga. Todo lo demás, restaba.

— ¡Eres realmente grandiosa, Hinata! —un brinco, dos, cuatro, diez. Daban vueltas alrededor del mismo punto; aunque ella sentía que los brazos de él eran quienes la hacían rotar contra su voluntad. — ¡Eso fue estupendo, tú simplemente los dejaste con las palabras en la boca! ¡Eso fue grandioso, tú dijiste esto y aquello! ¡Viste la cara de él! ¡Fue un poema! ¡Eso fue…!

Tuvo que decirlo. Se estaba quedando sin aire. No podía seguir mirando su hermosa cara rubia; mucho menos aquellos infantiles ojos. Iba a pasar algo que no quería. Sentirse importante para alguien; y ese era el peor descubrimiento que podía hacer un ser humano.

— ¡Me mareo, Naruto-kun! —reclamó. Acto seguido se detuvieron, no sin antes chocar los zapatos con el del otro. Fue un golpe doloroso, pero a Namikaze pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo. Su sonrisa seguía siendo para ella, incluso, aunó en un susurro tibio cerca de su cara.

— Fue grandioso —como si no se lo creyera. Estaba en un sueño. Hinata se conmovió por la imagen de Naruto relampagueando por una acción tan tonta como enfrentar a la prensa por él. No, realmente era por preocuparse. Él estaba tan conmovido como ella. Rió fresca sorprendiéndolo aún más.

Pensó que le gustaría quedarse así por un momento. En sus manos, con su sonrisa y su felicidad. No le importaría aunque fuese indebido. Todas sus dudas, su vergüenza e incluso sus miedos se desaparecieron con su insistencia. Si él era feliz con sus palabras y sus acciones; entonces, para ella eso era suficiente.

Naruto era sólo un niño pequeño perdido en un centro comercial. Todos querían indicarle el camino correcto (o incorrecto) hacía la jefatura de policía, sin saber cual era realmente, para encontrar a sus padres (o sus sueños); pero ella si sabía cómo llegar a ellos. Ella sabía que palabras usar para mantener su corazón tranquilo. Ella podía ser quien fuese con tal de hacerle un poco feliz. Y muy en el fondo, Hinata no quería pensar así. No quería ser feliz con su felicidad.

Porque sabía que significaba; porqué lo vivía a carne propia con su familia'porque sabía que la felicidad por medio de la felicidad de alguien más era un sentimiento complicado, doloroso y puro.

Sí. Las cosas puras suelen traer melancolías, recuerdos, dolor. Suelen ser difíciles de conseguir. Los sentimientos puros perduran con el tiempo, así como sus decepciones. No quería involucrar ese tipo de sentimientos con alguien que sólo iba a mantener a su lado por una temporada.

Bajó la mirada algo resentida consigo misma, con la forma en que él la miraba y le apretaba. Resentida, incluso, con el silencio expectante de su familia (feliz por el logro de la hija). Quiso ignorarlo todo por ese momento. Después se arrepentiría, habría tiempo para sus monólogos sobre: "Que se debe hacer, Hinata". En ese momento sólo quería seguir disfrutando de ese día.

_"Haz el bien y no mires a quien"_, se repitió tratando de consolarse. Ya sabía que era un carnero en el corral.

— No fue para tanto… —susurró con las mejillas ardiéndole. Subió la mirada húmeda y se encontró con las pupilas de Naruto llena de dudas que se aclararon con mirarla un poco. Era como si la cara del otro tuviese las respuestas correctas. Sonrió— ¿Eso es lo que hacen las "novias", no?

Aquel "novias" sonó débil y cómplice. Allí fue cuando Naruto se percató de la irrealidad del momento. Soltó trémulo —deslizando sus dedos por los brazos de ella— hasta liberarla de su ímpetu. Su felicidad se espumó por arte de magia y se llenó de seriedad. Tranquilo afirmó, sólo por hacerlo, aunque el sentimiento que llenó su pecho lo decepcionó. Entendió, al final, que Hinata se tomaba muy enserio eso de ser "la novia perfecta" y que, en efecto, dicho discurso frente a las cámaras le había quedado como anillo al dedo.

No pudo reprimir que el brillo de sus ojos se opacó. No supo porqué pero el inicio de su estomago dolía; como una gastritis aguda. Se sentía como un sabor amargo llenando cada parte de su ser hasta desencantarlo. Hinata lo notó; pero ella ya se había inducido a sentir lo mismo segundos antes. Pensó que era lo justo.

" _He hecho lo que me parece correcto",_ determinó mientras temblaba en el mismo punto y llevaba incomoda las manos al cuello; tratando de decir algo que quitase la tensión del ambiente. Y por un momento descubrió a que se debían aquellos sentimientos de culpa y duda. El rostro de Shion, el simple pensar: ¿Qué ella habría hecho por Naruto en este caso?; le hizo saber que su posición no podía ser otra para no tomarse enserio aquellos halagos de Naruto.

— Que descortés, que descortés… —susurró la madre mientras se llevaba las manos hacía las mejillas. Un gesto demasiado juvenil para su edad. — La prensa nunca toma en cuenta a los desvalidos.

La joven dedicó una mirada lánguida a su familia que estaba entre el televisor y la escena frente a sus ojos. Todos parecían extrañamente tranquilos; como si algún tipo de confidencia —o perdón— hubiese ocurrido en su ausencia. Los ojos se le endurecieron de sólo pensar las últimas palabras que compartió con los susodichos. Aún estaba resentida por la brusquedad con la que se habían comportado y su misma hipocresía.

_"Son como cuervos…_", pensó renovando su mal humor.

— ¿Qué? —Hanabae fue la misma que se percató del gesto seco que brillaba en la cara de su primogénita. Sonrió con calma, algo arrepentida, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente con Namikaze-sama; pero el mismo ya fue solventado.

— Las cosas… —Hinata estuvo a punto de replicar; cuando su madre se le adelantó. Sabía que diría algo como: "Las cosas no se arreglan de esa manera".

— Namikaze-sama puede quedarse en casa cuanto necesite. Incluso, estaríamos encantados que por nuestras faltas, se quedase a cenar y dormir. Puede usar nuestro baño —por primera vez, fue honesta y sencilla—. Es pequeño; pero le aseguró que no tendrá la dicha de conseguir una bañera tradicional en Tokyo. Si deja fluir el agua caliente, puede también ser una "especie" de Sauna.

— Naruto no… —la primogénita estuvo a punto de saltar para excusar a Namikaze y así alejarlo de "aquella familia pérfida e interesada".

— ¡Suena acogedor, madre! —sonrió ante la mirada estupefacta de Hinata. Caminó hacía la madre y acotó— ¡Me puede llamar Naruto, sólo Naruto!

— ¡Ay, dios mio! ¡Mi yerno Naruto! ¡No puedo ni creerlo! —chilló complacida la mujer mientras se derretía en sus propias rodillas. Hinata divisó la escena sin poder creérselo. Rieron, se desasieron en buenos cumplidos y al final Naruto estuvo subiendo hacía el segundo piso —donde estaban bien organizados los cuartos— para darse el merecido baño. Tragó gordo.

¿De qué se había perdido? ¿No era que su madre le quería dar una patadita —por el trasero— al decepcionante "artista que podría venirse a menos"? ¿No era antes Naruto un preocupado ídolo que temblaba por las cámaras que le esperaban en el jardín?

¡Las cosas iban demasiado rápido y ella se había quedado atrás, muy atrás!

Hanabi rió ante la mirada confundida de su hermana que aún tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua. Sus discursos afilados; sus grandes ganas de liberarse de Naruto y así recuperar sus sentimientos —secuestrados desde el primer momento en que se le ocurrió aceptar aquella cita—.

— Oh, mira —canturrió la pequeña mientras saltaba frente al diminuto televisor que había estado en la familia desde 1996— ¡Los periodistas se van, se van y nuestro Naruto-sama se queda, se queda!

Exactamente era ese "quedarse"; el seguir viéndolo, lo que ponía nerviosa a Hinata. Inspiró aire mientras veía la figura de su padre alejarse refunfuñando: _"Ya había un hombre en casa, no hacía falta otro. No hacía falta_".

Lo que no hacía falta, en verdad, era haber traído a Namikaze a su casa. Ella misma se había cavado un pozo sin fondo; tendido una trampa hacía unos sentimientos que no conocía, pero que a fin de cuentas le daban miedo. Volvió a pensar en Shion y para tratar de despegar la cabeza de aquel rubio; subió las escaleras corriendo mientras canturreaba una canción.

Se encerró en su cuarto como una cobarde, sin poder quitarse el nombre de Shion de la cabeza y el mal sentimiento creciéndole en el pecho. Dolía.

* * *

><p>Iruka miró la pantalla de televisión, dobló las piernas y sonrió mientras se recostaba en la silla de cuero.<p>

— Whisky, Kurenai —pidió con la voz ronca mientras celebraba internamente. Lo sabía, desde que triunfó en "su primer negocio". Iruka Umino es genio, es dios.

Lo volvió a repetir mientras su secretaria le entregaba aquel vaso de los dioses: "Soy un genio". ¿Qué clase de suerte divina había bendecido al joven productor? ¿En su vida pasada había salvado al emperador amarillo? Sólo él y más nadie; ni siquiera los productores más ágiles de CEO podrían haber acertado tanto en su vida.

Naruto Namikaze. Sasuke Uchiha. Kiba Inuzuka. Gaara no Sabaku. Karin Uzumaki. Sasame Fuma. Shino Aburame. TAYUYA. Naruko Kamikaze. SASAME. KARUI.

Todos esos nombres, sueltos o juntos sólo podían significar una cosa. SBS. Todos, sin excepción eran extrañas figuras míticas de la opinión pública. Leyendas. Esparcimiento para el pueblo japonés. Ídolos. Todos, sin excepción, habían pasado por su mano y gracia. Él tenía ojo clínico. Suerte de principiante —por toda la vida—; y aunque se le había escapado Menma Uzumaki. Podía decir, con certeza, que en casos de escoger personajes brillantes —que removieran el morbo del público— él era el hombre experto en Tokyo.

Por eso, cuando vio a Hinata Hyuuga supo que valía oro. Por eso, ahora viéndola dar cara frente a las cámaras y hacer que unos ochenta periodistas de distintas direcciones se fueran con las manos vacías; sólo podía comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. Hinata Hyuuga era un diamante en bruto.

Escuchaba llamadas, comentarios sueltos. _"Es tan valiente"_; _"Tan simpática"; "Espectacular su forma de hablar"; "Ha dado la cara por el ídolo. Tan amorosa"_. Saboreaba entre labios, sonriendo. "Sí, sin lugar a dudas, soy un **genio**".

— Ha sido algo temerario… —comentó Kurenai preocupada por la opinión pública. La gente suele comer y escupir con la misma boca.

— En la vida hay que tomar riesgos —planteó Iruka echándose hacia adelante mientras ponía el vaso vació sobre la mesa—. Si salía Naruto tendríamos, simplemente, un ídolo descubierto con las manos en la masa. Un imbécil con un pasado oculto que engañó como niños a todos.

— Naruto no tiene la culpa… —excusó de nuevo la mujer pero fue silenciada por la mano.

— Sin embargo, Hinata fue más inteligente —sonrió como con un cumplido haciendo que la pelinegra parpadeara—. Volteó la situación. Jugó con ellos. Se olvidaron del "Naruto mentiroso"; para ver a una "novia preocupada y atenta protegiéndolo contra mar y viento". No sólo es cambiar la temática, sino también, crear una matriz de opinión. ¿Por qué Hinata Hyuuga defendería a capa y espada a un joven que no merece la pena? Porque en el fondo, debe haber algo, por muy minúsculo; que haga a Naruto lo suficientemente especial para tener a alguien tan leal a su lado —saboreó su risa ante la mirada atónita de la mujer que comenzaba a comprender—. ¿Lo ves? Salió de maravilla.

— Pero fue sólo una casualidad —puntualizó sentándose mientras veía de nuevo la pantalla. Un remake de las declaraciones de Hyuuga.

— Y exactamente eso lo hace más creíble —rió—. La Hyuuga es un popurrí de emociones e ideas. Ella hace y dice lo que quiere; cosa que puede ser peligrosa, pero en momentos como estos cae como anillo al dedo. Es tan fresca y honesta que simplemente uno no puede mirarla a la cara y dudar.

— Naruto tiene suerte.

— No —sonó su teléfono privado—. Nosotros tenemos suerte.

Kurenai sonrió de medio lado mientras miraba hacía la pantalla. Número de la zona este de la ciudad. Frunció el cejo, ya había visto ese número hacía poco tiempo atrás. Iruka también se percató y refunfuñó bajo los dientes. Él si reconocía aquel marcado. Maldijo mil veces. ¿No pensaba dejarlo en paz por hoy? ¡Él no tenía la culpa! ¡Ya habría una rueda de prensa para acallar los rumores!

Inspiró.

— ¿Problemas? —preguntó en un susurró Yuji.

Iruka no respondió. Tomó el teléfono y lo apoyó contra la barbilla antes de contestar. Sus ojos se reflejaron en el vidrio de la ventana junto con las primeras luces relampagueantes de una ciudad anochecida. La gran torre de Tokyo brillaba con más fuerza que los puentes repletos de carros; e incluso pudo divisar en la zona de Gunkare las pantallas anunciando las palabras de Hinata como noticia de última hora; seguida de las preview de una nueva película protagonizada por Suigetsu Hozuki. La única frase que le vino a la mente cuando sintió la mirada preocupada de Kurenai sobre su espalda, fue: "Maldita vieja".

Contestó con la voz clara de negocios:

— Buenas Chiyoko-san… —acortó con una sonrisa entre labios— ¿A qué tengo el placer de recibir dos llamadas suyas por día?

— ¿Quieres enemistarte con los Namikaze, Iruka? —soltó con voz de amenaza aquella decrepita boca que parecía morder rencor y viseras.

— Jamás, nunca… —contestó bonachón—. La familia Namikaze siempre contribuyó para el crecimiento de la SBS. Hoy en día, no sólo es un amigo de la casa, sino que también es un inversionista.

— Cállate —lo cortó de inmediato. Parecía pararse de un mueble porque su voz subió en grado— ¿Por qué incumbes a los Hyuugas? ¿Deseas quitarnos del juego? ¿Deseas buscar problemas?

Rió ronco, para nada amigable.

— Jamás, nunca —repitió.

— No juegues conmigo, Iruka. ¡Bien sabes…!

— No te metas en mis decisiones, Chiyoko —planteó apoyándose en la mesa, tuvo que usar un tono demandante para que quedase claro que él estaba al mando de la situación. Nada se escapaba de su imperio; muchas menos viejas heridas— Debes aprender a convivir con los viejos enemigos. Hoy en día la familia Hyuuga no sólo sigue siendo un querido conocido para mi persona, sino también mi mano derecha.

— ¿A qué te refieres con mano derecha? —chilló obviamente nerviosa.

— Hinata Hyuuga es una joven que genera grandes ganancias monetarias —puntualizó—. Además, me gusta tener a mis enemigos y amigos muy cerca de sí. Inmovilizo a ciertas personas incomodas.

— Los Hyuugas no juegan igual que nosotros —tembló— Iruka, nosotros siempre hemos sido tu mano derecha.

— No lo dudo —inventó—. Sin embargo, debo tener varias manos derechas, no sea que me corte alguna —un momento de silencio— Por favor, no te inmiscuyas en mis decisiones, después de todo, mis acciones son en beneficio de Naruto.

— Nada que venga de los Hyuugas puede ser beneficiante para la familia Namikaze. —mordió su voz— ¡Esa familia siempre trajo desgracias! ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡No lo acepto! —y luego de pensarlo mejor, entonó: — ¡No acepto a Hinata Hyuuga bajó ningún concepto!

Un largo silencio llenó la oficina mientras Iruka apoyaba la cabeza contra el respaldar. Se estaba hartando; aunque siempre había preferido tener a la vieja Chiyoko como aliada; también debía jugarse para mantenerla a ella fiel. El miedo era lo único que podía hacer que la fidelidad entre innobles permaneciera.

— No has entendido Chiyoko —susurró con los ojos cerrados— Yo soy el encargado; y si me sigues molestando no sólo podrá ser contraproducente para Naruto, sino que también podría hacerme creer que le temes a los Hyuugas.

— ¡Yo… jamás! —gritó enardecida más calló ante la primera amenaza.

— ¿Será que hay algún secreto que yo no sé entre ustedes dos? —sonrió sabiéndolo todo. Él siempre estaba un paso más adelante que los demás; eso le permitía triunfar donde el resto fracasaba. Sintió los dedos tibios atreves del teléfono y pudo jurar haber visto aquel rostro decrepito palidecer sin remedio. Sonrió. Odiaba tanto a Chiyoko Miura como a Hanako Souji. La primera era sumamente peligrosa —tanto que prefería tratarla con pinzas—, la segunda era un desagradable recuerdo con un premonitorio futuro. Lo que guardan los Hyuugas con recelo bajo su propia ignorancia era sin lugar a dudas el boleto al indulto.

— Iruka… —susurró la mujer comenzando a cambiar su tono de voz; parecía que aquel juguetico comenzaba a molestarla… ¿O asustarla? — No es una buena idea meterse conmigo. No vas a salir bien librado.

— Me dijeron que los Hyuugas tienen ciertos "papeles" que involucran a "ciertos" camaradas… —sonrió—. No sé si eso sea verdad, pero lo he escuchado de buenas fuentes.

— Es pura habladuría —cortó herida.

— En un caso hipotético de que fuese verdad es mucho mejor mantener a los Hyuugas cerca de la "familia". —pausó mientras movía sus manos por la mesa ignorando la mirada preocupada de Kurenai—. Además generaría más poder a la SBS y, por supuesto, a la familia Namikaze. ¿Cuántos clanes no estarían temblando al conceder una unión Namikaze-Hyuuga?

— Nosotros no estamos buscando uniones, mucho menos con familias venidas a menos —interrumpió su dialogo para enjuagarse los labios—. Los Hyuugas no son personas de fiar.

— No te preocupes, Chiyoko —indicó empezando a despegar el teléfono de la oreja—. Yo soy el experto en la materia, tengo todo muy bien controlado y tenga por seguro que mantener a los Hyuugas cerca es la mejor jugada que he podido hacer en un buen tiempo.

— Espero que sea una verdadera "buena jugada" —siseó deseosa de terminar aquella conversación— Arregla lo de Minato antes de que se te salga de las manos, "genio".

Agria, calculadora y temeraria. Así siempre había sido Chiyoko Miura. Todos le temían, incluso su marido alguna vez pensó que era una "mala mujer". Si pudiese describirla era la antítesis de Hanako Souji. Alguna vez, según fuentes, fue una belleza de pensamiento fresco; pero la vida la había cambiado. El matrimonio hace eso con las personas. Iruka sabía que aún tenía que seguir jugando para su lado si no quería perder, sin embargo, estaba deseoso porque llegase el día en que si librase de su tiranía.

¿Realmente los Hyuugas tendrían ese "algo" que pudiese dar el jaque-mate a todas las piedras dentro del zapato? Parecía que sí, la reacción de Itachi y Chiyoko hacía la mención de dicha familia parecía indicar única y exclusivamente miedo; pero debía apurarse fue imprudente de su parte dejar que los medios comiesen y escupiesen el nombre de Hinata hasta los mil vientos. Muchos estarían interesados en constatar si era verdadera aquella leyenda urbana.

Sonrió, también podía tener cierta ganancia vender los pergaminos de las técnicas secretas de la familia; sólo había que buscar bien, comprar alguna que otra conciencia. Hiashi Hyuuga era alguien fácil de convencer cuando estaba borracho y la madre con unos cuantos halagos y muchos fajos de billetes podía comentar sobre los papeles de su difunta suegra.

Kurenai le seguía observando desde su vestido negro de paño y su collar de perlas rosadas. Los labios rojos de sangre se abrían para esperar a que el dijese algo tras esa sonrisa de satisfacción. Se sintió un poco afligida por la inocencia de su "alumna" —como solía llamar a Hinata cuando le daba clases de moda y buenos modales—. La SBS era lo más parecido a una gran mafia, incluso podría decir con cierta ironía que era la mafia más legal de todo Japón.

— Kurenai… —murmuró Iruka parándose y caminando directo a la ventana panorámica. Su cuerpo entero fue reflejado por los vidrios y las sombras de los edificios oscurecidos. Traje de Armani, reloj Rolex, corbata borgoña Gucci, zapatos de piel de serpiente. Siempre se había vestido de aquella forma; era un rico de cuna, aunque eso no le había privado de conocer otras caras de la Tokyo majestuosa y exclusiva en la que había crecido. Conocía las barracas de las casuchas en los pueblos granjeros donde se ocultaban los hombres buscados por la ley; había dormido en los catres de los pescadores donde por cuarenta mil yenes prestaba su cava para guardar armamento contrabandeado; incluso conocía los edificios derruidos de la zona más pobre de ciudades como Saitama, Okinawa, e incluso Kioto; donde sus bares se llenan de olor a cigarro y los asesinatos por droga son simples "ajustes de cuentas" que la policía japonesa deja de investigar por unos cuantos millones de yenes. Conocía los dialectos de la costa y podía hablar como "lo hacen los jóvenes" para conseguir lo que deseaba, sin perder en la noche las conversaciones sobre el arte fenicio mientras se tomaba una buena copa de vino Porto.

Él era un camaleón y le agradaba poder haber crecido en esa familia que simpatizaba con la creme de la creme y con los miserables al mismo tiempo; le había dado otra visión del mundo; una en la que podía reírse en la cara de aquellos que creían ser más sabidos que él. Su secretaria y asesora se acercó a pasos cautelosos esperando cualquier orden. Los ojos amigables de él; aquellos que usaba en televisión y negocios se posaron dulcemente en su rostro hermoso. Los dos se detuvieron a escudriñarse por un largo momento hasta que el barulló llenó la habitación.

— Lee dijo sobre que debía visitar a la familia Hyuuga para llevar "ciertas cosas", ¿No?

— Una lista que le encomendó Naruto-kun —completó solícita.

— Bien, esplendido… —se detuvo para pensarlo bien— Llama a Asuma, dile que deseo hacer una remodelación a una vieja casa y que lleve a gente de confianza… —levantó el dedo para detener el caminar de Yuji que estaba a punto de partir— No, mejor tráelo directo para acá; hablare con él en privado —devolvió sus pasos hasta la silla de cuero y allí desparramó su cuerpo— Luego te aviso para que llames a Rock Lee, eso es todo.

Los tacones de aguja llenaron el silencio de su regocijo. Él siempre estaba un paso más adelante que el resto; de eso siempre estaba seguro. Miró de nuevo la figura de Hinata Hyuuga en un programa de opiniones; aún con su extraño atuendo tradicional en pleno invierno y su cabello movido se veía como una simpática chica de una estricta familia tradicional; casi como un amor prohibido que hacía hervir su corazón en espuma.

Rió. _"Hay tanto material, tanto material…"_, canturrió agradecido, para completar mientras miraba los papeles de propuestas. Su equipo de imagen y producción siempre trabaja arduo: _"¿Por dónde empiezo?"_

* * *

><p>Ino sopló por encima de su pollina, cruzó los brazos e ingirió una gran cantidad de aire helado para mantener su corazón tranquilo. No podía creer el desenlace de semejante "cita". Sus piernas titiritaban de frío bajo aquella corta falda y aunque la chaqueta de cuero y peluda capucha la mantenía con el pecho tibio; los modales y conversaciones de Kiba sólo hacían que se sintiera cada vez más defraudada.<p>

¿Por qué seguía caminando tras de él? ¿Por qué seguía queriendo ver aquella espalda enmarcada en una simple chaqueta de green-jean? Su voz era molesta, en extrema infantil y sus intenciones. Bueno, ya había descubierto sus intenciones. Él no pretendía mantener una relación con su persona; mucho menos una sexual. Kiba Inuzuka era o demasiado virgen, o demasiado asexuado. Mordió sus labios sintiéndose de nuevo engañada; por un momento creyó que la llevaba directo a su casa —algo riesgoso, más a veces ese tipo de riesgos se convierte en puntos a favor—.

Que tonta había sido. Él huía de sus insinuaciones, incluso las ignoraba. Era totalmente inmune a sus labios brillantes olorosos a cereza; sus pestañas alargadas y sus mejillas falsamente sonrojadas. Ni siquiera la falda, cuando abría medianamente las piernas, le hacía temblar de deseo. Se sentía incomodo cuando ella quería apresurar las cosas; y sólo cuando dejaba que él llevase las riendas del asunto —es decir, no hacer nada— parecía que el verdadero Kiba —bromista y terco— aparecía en su mayor expresión.

Había algo encantador en él que le hacía odiarlo un poco. Se detuvo de inmediato taconeando con sus zapatos de plataforma y esperó a que lo notara. Una brisa helada con unos pobres copos de nieve la hizo estremecerse; más las piernas del joven siguieron caminando hasta terminar la cuadra. Se sintió un poco sola al verla alejarse sin presentirla. Por un momento sintió que aunque fuese un amor platónico; una agarrada pura de mano o una corta mirada; prefería compartir eso con alguien, que nada.

Se sentía distinto; el pecho no se le retorcía de miedo y ansiedad como lo hacía en el momento en que caminaba al lado de un desconocido —o poco conocido— hacía un motel. Ella conocía a Kiba, tal vez él no a ella; pero habían podido compartir largos momentos de sensiblería y eso hacía la situación distinta. No…

Se llevó la mano al pecho cuando el volteo a mirarla extrañado; cinco metros alejado de ella. Era una alargada sombra de cabello revueltos y remera de bluejean bastante usada; pantalones grandes y zapatos sucios. No era para nada su tipo y aun así sus ojos negros brillantes entre una ciudad aún más resplandeciente le parecieron buscarla con desesperación; preguntarle que hacía tan sola en aquella iluminada acera de placas grises y transeúntes pensativos.

En ese mismo instante tragó con fuerza. Lo que hacía distinto todo aquel sentimiento es que crecía por si solo; ninguno de los dos lo forzaba, no había nada que estuviese buscando en realidad. La compañía del otro estaba allí sin sentido de estarlo; no había porque complacer al otro. Él sólo la esperaba a la otra punta de la calle con las manos en los bolsillos y la boca estatica. Lo hacía distinto porque era Kiba el que estaba parado esperándola; sin presionarla, dejando que tomase su decisión, que sus labios estuviesen de acuerdo con sus pies y su corazón.

Bajó la mirada sin saber bien que significaba todo aquello. No era amor, no era un simple "gustar"; tampoco era mutua complacencia-sexual. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué podía hacerla unirse a aquel insoportable e infantil joven que ahora caminaba directo hacía ella?

Su corazón se revolcó. Él volvía por ella, directo, sin dudas. No pensaba esperarla, si ella no caminaba Kiba caminaría hasta alcanzarla. Lo diría de frente, le preguntaría si quería seguir a su lado y si era afirmativo tomaría su mano y la llevaría a rastras —si fuese necesario—. Él no tenía miedo a sus sentimientos; pero si al corazón quebradizo de ella, a sus sentimientos confusos y a su pasado. Su forma de ser no le permitiría escapar quería saber que le hacía sentir los ojos de Ino —tan distintos a los de Hinata—, sus palabras y su forma grosera de comportarse. Su forma de ser jamás le permitiría no tratar de buscarla o pensar primero en ella que en él mismo.

Pensaba ayudarla, pensaba cumplir los deseos quebrados que se quedaban en sus ojos brillantes pidiendo: "Ayúdame a olvidar"; pero lo haría a su manera. Se plantó frente a ella con los ojos oscuros apuntándole desde las alturas. Ella abrió los labios para decir algo pero la voz enrarecida de él la calló por completo:

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿A dónde vamos? —por primera vez, en mil vidas, Ino bajó la mirada debido a que no podía seguir viendo aquella cara tan cerca a la de ella sin sentir que el cuerpo se le llenaba de almidón.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh! —en ese momento aquellos livianos ojos se despegaron del rostro de ella sorprendiéndola. Parecía que su objetivo de "descubrirla y desarmarla" fallaba debido a algo más. Inuzuka miró su reloj y saltó como un niño atrasado para el colegio. — ¡Vamos tarde, vamos muy tarde!

— ¿Tarde? —No pudo protestar porque de nuevo él enlazó, con facilidad inusitada —que la hizo temblar—, su mano con la de ella. Corrieron sin importar que los semáforos estuvieran en rojo y las viejitas se atravesaran con sus bolsas de supermercado. Ino no podía respirar bien debido al frío y los tacones, sin embargo, no perdió un detalle de la cara de Kiba asustada y divertida al mismo tiempo mientras repetía: "Lo siento, vamos tarde, lo siento mucho. ¿Te duelen los pies, Ino-chan?"

El frenazo que dieron, luego de unos diez minutos de trote, la hizo pegarse contra su cuerpo. Disfrutó un minuto mental de sus músculos hasta que él se deshizo de ella sin pena y gloría, alzando las manos al cielo y exclamando hacía un burdo cartel de neon:

— ¡Llegamos! ¡Al fin, no esperes más mi _amado_!

¿Amado? Yamanaka estuvo a punto de caerse en sus posaderas, más pudo controlar el tambaleo con su talento de estar parada en tacones de quince centímetros. Miró hacía el cartel con extrañez mientras el cuerpo de Kiba se separaba de la acera y caminaba directo a la puerta de vidrio que indicaba: "abierto". Parpadeó sin creerlo, volvió a hacerlo, incluso se restregó los ojos. No había pensado en nada especifico cuando Inuzuka le dijo que "era muy tarde"; podía ser cualquier cosa… ¡Una cita, por ejemplo!

Pero jamás esperó terminar al frente de una casa-guardería para perros. Los kanjis en gruesas letras rojas y azules, rematadas con la huella de un canino se mantenían estáticos mirándola y alumbrándole el rostro hasta el punto en que se sintió mareada. El sonido de una campanilla le indicó que su compañero había entrado al establecimiento. Un "Buenas noches"; otro "¿Cómo están todos?" y un final "¿Dónde está mi hijo?". Voces amistosas, mujeres mayores y algunos ladridos de cachorros. Sintió jaqueca. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

Caminó dudando y subió con miedo los tres escalones gigantes que rezaban la entrada. Abrió la puerta para asomar la cabeza pero, de nuevo, la campanilla la descubrió. Miradas gráciles, maduras y amables se posaron en su persona. Tembló. No era del tipo "chica tímida" —para nada, esas niñerías se las dejaba a Hinata—; pero aquella situación la estaba tomando por sorpresa. ¿Qué hacía Kiba allí y por qué la traía a ella a un lugar como ese? Cruzó el rostro cuando sus ojos fueron escrudiñados por la asistente de caja.

— Pasa, cariño, pasa… —invitó con voz maternal que sólo la hizo sentir más incómoda. No contradijo su cuerpo y con facilidad se deslizó hacía el cuerpo de Inuzuka que gesticulaba en demasía y hablaba con su voz potente y vital. Tenía la misma sonrisa y energía que le mostró aquel día en su "casa-hogar".

— ¿Y se ha portado bien? —preguntaba en reiteradas ocasiones mientras con obsequiosidad todas las mujeres —de unos treinta años en adelante y olor a animales— expresaban emocionadas y, casi, conmovidas que "nunca había problema alguno". — ¿Comió completo, no? Suele ser muy terco con la…

Ino se sentía dibujada en la pared, ni una mirada, ni una presentación; si quiera una explicación. Su compañero sólo tenía mente para lo que hacía en ese instante y aunque varias veces quiso abrir la boca para preguntarle: "¿Qué demonios es esto?", las exclamaciones de él le eran imposible batir. El último grito le llamó la atención. El joven saltó —literalmente— por el mostrador mientras el sonido potente de un ladrido llenaba el espacio. Golpes de cola, humedad, olor a perrarina y un poco a mal aliento. Un sofocante calor corporal llenó el lugar haciendo sentir a una friolenta Yamanaka, tibia.

Kiba se lanzó al suelo y aunque no pudo seguir el hilo de la conversación; parecía que del otro lado alguien le contestaba en el mismo tono perruno. Luego de aquel alboroto de risas y felicidad Inuzuka salió medio arrastrándose, medio parado; tratando de abrazar a un gigantesco —inmenso, monstruoso, sobrealimentado— perro blanco, mientras le ponía la correa.

— Kiba-kun es tan atento con Akamaru-chan —comentó la mayor de las intendentas.

— Akamaru es un miembro importante de la familia… ¿No? —preguntó al perro que parecía comprender, como un humano, lo que le decía y afirmaba sin dudar.

— ¿A-Akamaru…? —susurró Ino sin creérselo mientras los ojos almendrosos y brillantes del perro se posaban en su figura. Retrocedió. No le gustaban los perros; mucho menos los que tenían el tamaño de una vaca. Apartó el rostro para no respirar aquel monóxido contaminado por carne de segunda y galletas de perro.

— Y… —la otra mujer detrás de la caja sonrió con cierta malicia al ver que Yamanaka retrocedía a los intentos de Akamaru de acercarse— ¿Una cita para pasear al perro, Kiba-kun? —las tres mujeres rieron—. Eso no es muy romántico, niño. Tú novia debe estar muy molesta.

Inuzuka tenía la piel bronceada de nacimiento pero aquel comentario la hizo relucir roja y sudada. Miró a Ino que sólo tenía ojos de desagrado para aquella inmensidad peluda que le olía los tacones caros —sí, esos tacones de gamuza negra que tanto le habían costado conseguir en oferta—. Por un momento entendió el tono de la situación. Después de todo Ino quería "eso" y él pensaba canjeárselo con una "cita"; pero habían terminado por salir a pasear al perro para recoger sus necesidades. Sin lugar a dudas —sin ninguna duda—, una chica tan "bonita" y "buscada" como Yamanaka lo odiaría por arruinar las cosas de aquella manera. Sonrió como un tonto buscando alguna excusa, pero Ino se la dio de inmediato:

— No estamos en una cita —cortó molesta mientras caminaba directo a la puerta. Era un tremendo fiasco. Todo, su vida era una tragicomedia. — Y no somos novios.

Lo último lo mencionó con tal tono despreciativo que quedó volando en el aire junto con el cerrar de la puerta. La figura de Ino regresando por donde habían venido llenó el corazón de Inuzuka de dudas. Sintió las manos arderle y las piernas temblar; estaba a punto de correr cuando escuchó la voz de una de las mujeres como su conciencia.

— ¡Ve a buscarla, chico! —aunó cuando los ojos de él viraron por la emoción— ¡La próxima que tengan una cita déjanos a Akamaru un rato más…! ¿Vale?

No esperó otro consejo, se lanzó junto con Akamaru —que lideraba— detrás de las pisadas de tacón de la rubia. No fue una búsqueda exhaustiva. Ella no había llegado muy lejos porque se sentía una idiota molestándose tanto por un chico que había dejado muy en claro no querer nada con ella. Suspiraba y resoplaba frente al paso peatonal de una transitada calle; al lado el humo de los perrocalientes le llenaba la cara de rubor —o al menos eso quiso creer—. Kiba había sido muy claro con sus sentimientos. Ella era la que jugaba a "venderle" a Hinata para conseguir lo que se proponía; aún cuando se sentía vacía usando su cuerpo de aquella manera, le gustó pensar que él realmente quería salir "serio y comprometido" con una chica como ella.

"_Así de fácil y ridícula",_ completó desalentándose. La mano que sudaba frío se posó en su hombro muy cerca a su cuello expuesto. Dio un respingo pensando que se trataba de algún pervertido. El rostro arrepentido y los mismos ojos perrunos —brillantes— que había colocado Akamaru se embarcaron en los suyos —experimentados—, la cara del dueño era como la de la mascota. Tembló, más no dio su molestia a torcer, mirando a dirección contraria.

— Esta es la peor cita que he tenido en toda mi vida…

— ¿No acabas de decir que no era una cita? —preguntó inocente Kiba mientras recuperaba el color de su cara. Ella lo fulminó.

— ¡No parece ¡No parece! —miró al perro que se había quedado manso al lado de su amo— ¡Traes a esta monstruosidad y me tienes corriendo desde el inicio de la tarde!

— ¡Akamaru! —la corrigió apuntándolo gravemente herido— ¡Y no es ninguna monstruosidad; es el amigo más fiel del mundo!

— ¡Esto es el colmo! —chilló Ino sin creérselo— ¡Todo hubiese salido mejor si hubiésemos ido directo al motel! ¡No tendría que presenciar esta comedia!

La mayoría de los transeúntes —e incluso el dueño del carrito de perrocalientes— voltearon a verles. Eran aquel alto y desgarbado chico —con el rostro sonrojado— y la impúdica señorita con falda de colegiala y tacones llamativos. Algunas personas rieron y otros sólo murmuraron irónicos; aquella complicidad privada en medio de la calle hizo que Kiba sólo pudiese sonrojarse hasta la coronilla y ocultar su rostro. ¡Él no haría algo como eso en un motel y mucho menos con una chica que acababa de conocer! ¡Él era un hombre antiguo, un hombre de amor!

Se sintió apenado consigo mismo y a la vez abochornado por la actitud de Ino. Sabía que a sus veinticinco años no había nada "vergonzoso" en hablar sobre sus intimidades —si hubiese alguna—; pero la manera impúdica — a voz populi— que usaba Yamanaka sobre su poco exitoso encuentro —asexual— sólo lo hizo pasar a verse pálido y rosado al mismo tiempo. Le tapó la boca con la mano expandida, más ella fue mucho más rápida y logró quitarse de un manotazo sus helados dedos sudados de nervios.

— ¡Estoy gravemente decepcionada!

— ¡Yo no obro de tu manera! ¡Siempre Ino quiere dar dos saltos a la vez cuando ni tiene el valor de dar un pequeño movimiento!

— ¡Por eso es que eres aun virgen! ¡No te arriesgas! —aquel último grito desgarró el cielo y las calles rellenas de desconocidos. Algunas caras despegaron sus ojos de las conversaciones o celulares para dedicarle una lánguida —burlona— mirada al joven que tenía los ojos desencajados mirando la alargada figura de una llamativa chica de instituto. Akamaru no dejaba de ladrar sin cansancio. Silencio y luego fue cuando Ino cayó en cuenta de que había traspasado su propio pudor. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido gritar semejante estupidez en plena calle transitada?

Kiba no permitió una disculpa trémula u ojos de culpas; bajó la mirada haciendo que su cabello tapase cualquier expresión. Tomó la mano fría —distante y a la vez nerviosa— de su compañera y la jaló casi sin ganas. Los dos se dejaron llevar entre la risa de algunos peatones que no despegaban la mirada de sus espaldas. Eran dos figuras resignadas en la neblina del invierno, cuyos arrugados abrigos se enflaquecían y desaparecían con cada pisada dudosa que daban. No hubo palabas o siquiera el intento de buscar el rostro del otro; cada uno se sumió en una sorta de errores que le llenó el cuerpo de culpa y arrepentimiento. Se dejaron llevar con sus dedos débilmente entrelazados; sin entender quien realmente tenía la culpa de que "no funcionara". ¿Debía funcionar algo entre ellos? ¿Personas tan distintas?

Ino suspiró. Entendió por un momento que ella lo obligaba a tomar un camino que él había dejado muy claro como imposible, pero ella tampoco pensaba darle rienda suelta a la imaginación de él. Ella quería algo temporal, algo que la llenase "por el momento". Él necesitaba algo estable, algo que lo hiciera sentir vivo o le diese una razón —un por qué—. Ninguno de los dos estaban interesado en el otro y sin embargo seguían entremezclando sus sentimientos como si al esperar, aguardar y ceder, les pudiese deparar algún destino.

Ino no conocía aquella palabra: ceder. Pero en ese momento, ante el silencio y los gigantescos edificios de la calle alzados insolentes sobre sus cabezas y la tristeza de sus almas recordó, de nuevo, aquella sensación de ser alguien importante —de que alguien tomase en cuenta los sentimientos del otro— y sobre todo recordó el mágico momento de correr sin realmente no tener que llegar a un lado; sin saber a dónde se iba.

Ella siempre había caminado sin destino alguno. ¿Qué importaba si en ese momento cedía su destino incierto a Kiba? Después de todo, ninguno de los tenía respuestas para el futuro.

— Realmente está es la peor cita que he tenido en toda mi vida —volvió a quejarse con voz baja, calmada, más cuando sintió que la espalda de Kiba se tensaba; agregó: — La próxima vez planea algo más romántico, de esta manera nunca conseguirás una buena chica, Kiba.

— No la estoy buscando —determinó él volviendo un poco los ojos hacía ella, tomandola desprevenida— Quisiera que ella llegara por sí sola.

— Eso no sucede —se burló Yamanaka riendo. Él podía ser tan ingenuo y sensible como una niña de ocho años jugando a ser la princesa de un apuesto caballero andante. Inuzuka la sorprendió:

— Sí, sí sucede —puntualizó e inspiró un momento para sí quedarse grabado el olor a ciudad y perfume de Ino— Tú llegaste por ti sola.

— Yo… —quiso quejarse y negarlo. Ella no era la adecuada para él y los dos lo sabían; sin embargo sus ojos de replica fueron callados de nuevo por los labios agiles de él. Kiba tenía la habilidad para dejarla con las palabras en la boca, cosa que nunca sucedía con alguien más.

— ¡Comamos algo chatarra y luego caminemos un rato por Yokomutsu! —la jaló para que se apurara y dejaran aquellos pies depresivos. Ino sonrió un poco, tampoco le importaba negar que disfrutara de la compañía de él —aunque no fuese algo planeado—. Akamaru ladró y se emocionó de sólo pensar que el paseo se hiciera más movido y con algunas salchichas.

— ¡Estamos en invierno no veremos nada interesante en un parque de cerezos! —por si fuera poco era de noche; el cielo estaba tan negro que no se podía divisar ni una sola estrella y el aire enrarecido. El parque de cerezos o Yokomutso —como lo llamaban los citadinos— era una atracción en primavera por la cantidad de arboles Sakura que proliferaba por la zona haciéndolo un atractivo romántico. En invierno sólo eran tristes arboles escuálidos, cuya madera se había convertido en un palo insolente y pálido. Era una imagen terrorífica; desalentadora.

— Ya verás… —susurró con complicidad y por un momento ella se sintió como una niña compartiendo un gran secreto de estado. Le sonrió de la misma manera en que sus comisuras se curvearon para murmurar. No dudó más, lo que fuese que estuviese al otro lado no importaba. Ya no importaba más nada. Esa también era una forma de llenar el vacío que crecía en su pecho; se sentía incluso más pacífico.

Estaba ansiosa por saber qué era ese.: ya verás…

* * *

><p>Sakura solía quedarse a solas en el camerino estudiando las indicaciones de Kurenai sobre los siguientes contratos. Era, y siempre iba a ser, una persona perfeccionista. La mejor de su salón de clases y una habida lectora. Nada de eso le funcionaba más allá que para la revista y los "profiles". A la hora de una sección de fotos sólo debía utilizar su imagen y recordar aquellas poses que más llamaban la atención de sus fotógrafos predilectos. No consideraba el modelaje una afición superficial; pero nunca planeó usar su belleza con fines de lucro —había ganado uno que otro concurso de belleza en su ciudad natal—. Las cosas habían cambiado y no sabía a ciencia cierta si había hecho una buena elección en su vida.<p>

Perseguir a un hombre que no la amaba con la esperanza de que aquellos sentimientos que habían compartido en la infancia retornasen como por arte de magia —cuando él, al menos, había cambiado completamente— no había sido su mejor opción. Incluso, las renuentes circunstancias, el medio hostil y el cambio de planes la había llevado a madurar hasta tal punto que no reconocía a la Sakura que había tomado esa decisión. Aquella jovencita enamorada por primera vez era el pasado, sin embargo, sus sentimientos en vez de debilitarse se convirtieron en un peso que le exprimía el alma.

Sí. Sakura se sentía asfixiada cada vez que comprobaba no poder amar a más nadie que no fuese a Uchiha Sasuke. Recordaba que su vida estaba estancada y que nada parecía querer cambiar, incluso cuando ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas terminar aquel ciclo. Era una cobarde. Una masoquista; al final seguía creyendo que aquellos sentimientos renacerían de la nada.

Miró la foto solitaria en su mesa de "trabajo". El cabello amarillo de Naruto brillaba sobre el vidrio; el suyo se confundían con sus ropas y la cara estoica de Sasuke no cambiaba ni con el tiempo. Sonrió por un momento, tomándola y acercándosela para sí. Hubiese querido quedarse estancada en ese tiempo; en aquellos sentimientos, en aquel pasado que siempre recordaba grato por la ingenuidad de la niñez y la sencillez de la vida. Acarició la superficie del vidrio que reflejaba las pestañas y nariz de su rostro. Se sentía un poco enferma y cansada, sin embargo, el simple hecho de recordar los lazos que había formado —una vez atrás— con esas personas le hizo sentirse fuerte.

— Naruto… —susurró acariciando su rostro preocupada. Sus ojos volvieron a pasar por encima de la mirada azulada de su amigo. Sintió que aquel niño que sonreía con todo el rostro era un desconocido.

Se sentía fuerte al verse en el pasado, mas recordar el presente volvía a convertirla en alguien débil. Eran desconocidos esas personas que antes había llamado "mejores amigos"; "camaradas"; "compañeros de juegos". Ahora, esas nuevas personas con los mismos ojos y las mismas bocas pertenecían a un mundo distinto al de ella —aún estando tan cerca—. Una pared de vidrio se había alzado no sólo entre ella y Sasuke; sino también entre ella y Naruto.

Volvió sus ojos a su "primer amor" y sonrió como una tonta. Sus sonrojos, las manos temblorosas, la risa corta y la mirada altiva. Ella sentía aún el calor de la villa sobre su espalda. Las casas viejas y el sonido del tiempo y la arena sobre sus oídos. Las pieles que se tocan sudadas y los besos infantiles. Sasuke había sido un posible que se convirtió en imposible en cuestión de meses. Él se había movido hacía el futuro, ella se quedaba aún allí murmurando sus nombres.

— Sasuke… —silbó su corazón— Sasuke, Sasuke.

Sabía que debía volver a repasar sus apuntes. Llamar a Tsunade para puntualizar los nuevos ajustes. Debía mentalizarse de trabajar con Sasuke no iba a ser tan incomodo; aunque sus últimas palabras lo habían sido. Se encontró de nuevo con una lagrima escurriéndose en sus ojos y repitiendo en un barullo de labios tibios —débiles—: Sasuke; mil veces más.

El sonido de la puerta y una voz la hizo temblar de miedo, el retrato casi cae de sus manos debido al estremecimiento de ser descubierta en sus pensamientos intimos. Subió los ojos para percatarse de aquel que había pronunciado su nombre con estruendo y un golpe en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — Lee abría la boca con una sonrisa alargada y sincera; sus ojos brillaban vidriosos bajó aquel negro impenetrable. Su cabello tan informal como siempre, vestido en aquel traje verde de mal gusto y con zapatos deportivos que le daban una imagen más lamentable. Sakura inspiró mientras colocaba con calma el portarretratos en la mesa y dejaba el brillo de las lagrimas se secara en su rostro. No quería que nadie viese ese lado débil de ella, mucho menos alguien como Rock Lee— ¿Cómo estás?

— No te han enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar a los camerinos ajenos… —soltó con sorna algo molesta consigo misma, pero también al saber que hacía él allí.

Lee sonrió apenado llevándose la mano hacía aquella mata negra que le cubría la frente como cabello. Dio un paso infalso dentro del camerino de Sakura pero la mirada desagrada de ella lo hizo volver a su sitio, se excusó con la voz modificada —aunque seguía enérgica y llena de vida—:

— Estaba la puerta abierta y tú parecías tan concentrada que simplemente salude —explicó.

— Exacto —Sakura volteó su cuerpo con la cilla rotatoria, dándole el perfil sin sentir algún remordimiento— Estaba **realmente **ocupada.

Rock ignoró aquel comentario y entró como perro por su casa apenas ella se desconcentró. Se sentó en una silla alejada que tenía ella exclusiva para citas importantes, cruzó débilmente las piernas, analizó el lugar y finalmente sonrió como más pudo. Victoria había entrado al camerino de Sakura Haruno. Su amor platónico —y no tan platónico— desde que había salido en aquel cuerpo suplemental de nuevas promesas del modelaje.

— No te he dado permiso para que te sientes… —puntualizó Sakura herida en su intimidad mientras le miraba completo sin creer su poco tacto, era como Naruto. Interrumpiendo sin permiso, llenando el lugar con su presencia; aquel antiguo Naruto.

— ¡Tienes un lindo camerino, Sakura-chan! —exclamó el joven ignorando la replica de ella. Sakura inspiró con fuerza para luego botar un vapor de aire. Ira. Odiaba a la gente que se entrometía en su soledad con tal de "conquistar" su amistad —o lo que fuese que deseara conquistar Rock Lee con sus comentarios tontos y su rara forma de vestir—.

Quiso ser malvada con él, destruirlo en toda su ridiculez; pero ella no era tan superficial —o al menos la nueva Sakura— como para ignorar que Rock era un buen chico.

— ¿Qué deseas, Lee? —preguntó más comprensiva pero igual de hostil en las manos que se cruzaron cansadas sobre sus mejillas. Él colocó toda su atención en el bello rostro que tenía al frente. Los ojos verdes de Sakura relampagueaban en la semi-oscuridad que reinaba en su camerino. La luz de la mesa era la única encendida haciendo que su cabello se oscureciera y su piel se iluminara con escarcha. Haruno era una mujer espectacularmente hermosa. Se quedó sin palabras por un momento, luego resolvió:

— Deseaba hablar un rato contigo.

— ¿Para qué? —cortó rápida ella mientras movía un poco la silla y lo encaraba de frente.

— Simplemente hablar.

— Pierdes el tiempo, Lee —puntualizó— ¿Naruto no te mando a hacer unos mandados?

— Pienso cumplirlos mañana —determinó sin sentirse ofendido— En este momento estoy libre.

— Pues, como puedes ver —indicó los papeles regados en su escritorio—… yo no.

— Unos minutos con Sakura-chan me serán suficientes —sonrió tratando de ser confidente, una sonrisa "seductora" apareció en su rostro. Sakura bufó para sus adentros.

— Bien, dime… —inspiró— ¿Qué deseas?

Fue una estocada directa, aunque se sonrojó al pensar en lo que deseaba no lo exteriorizo con demasía. Tosió para aclarar la garganta. Buscó cualquier otro tema de conversación.

— No crees que Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Namikaze estarán yendo enserio… ¿No? —indicó otras de sus preocupaciones.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —interrogó Haruno sintiéndose a la defensiva. ¿Por qué un secretario preguntaría algo tan privado? La sonrisa sincera de Lee, discreta, le hizo entender que muy en el fondo Rock también sentía a Naruto como un amigo.

— Me da curiosidad el comportamiento de Naruto —miró el maletín que llevaba consigo con los recados y otros asuntos por puntualizar. Inspiró— ¿Sabes? Conocí a Naruto mucho antes de "que fuese el gran chico naranja" "el ídolo de Japón". Tenía el cabello desarreglado y usaba ropas de colores llamativos y deportivas.

Sakura abrió los ojos al reconocer a aquel Naruto adolescente.

— Lo conocí en una congregación de fans del manga y anime —rió como pudo—. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Ese gigantesco malcriado, perfeccionista, bien parecido cantante metido en la madriguera de los otakus? En aquel tiempo no sólo llamaba la atención por su cabello y sus formas; sino también porque solía hablar mucho —se detuvo—. Nos encontramos en el stang de Boruto… —Sakura encogió el cejo. Lee la miró directo a los ojos— ¿Sabes? ¿El ninja Boruto…?

Haruno negó con todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Oh vamos, es muy conocido! —se tomó un tiempo para tomar el hilo de la historia— Bueno, los dos somos grandes fans de Boruto, incluso creo que Naruto aún le sigue. Hablamos por un largo rato e incluso fuimos a comer ramen mientras compartíamos nuestros capítulos favoritos y debatíamos sobre la fuerza de sus personajes; incluso hicimos algunas predicciones futuras de las cuales estuvimos bastante satisfechos —sonrió—. Prometió que iría a la próxima convención que se haría en Tokyo y así fue; intercambiamos números y cada vez nos hicimos amigos más cercanos —jugó con la manilla del maletín—. Nos contábamos cosas personales y pronto, aunque vivíamos en lugares muy apartados, empezamos a confiarnos secretos —la miró directo a los ojos— Me contó incluso que estaba enamorado de ti Sakura-chan.

Tragó hondo, se quedó sin respiración al darse cuenta de cuan daño le había hecho a Naruto; a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se sintió encontrada por emociones al recordar su adolescencia.

— Aún cuando hablaba mucho y bromeaba más, siempre me pareció que era más depresivo de lo que solía decir —se detuvo—. Naruto también omitía muchas cosas sobre la vida en el instituto y su casa; aunque solía hablar de tener una banda para "pasar el momento"; sin embargo solía decirme que eran realmente buenos.

— Eran realmente buenos —sonrió Sakura—, hoy en día ni siquiera se escuchan parecidos.

— ¿Café Kuribahara? —afirmó lentamente—. Nunca pensé que él pudiese pertenecer a una banda que se escuchaba tan bien; era realmente "la gran cosa" en Kawasaki… ¿No? —pensó un momento en ello—. Me imagino que las cosas se complicaron para Naruto, perdimos contacto y por un momento nos olvidamos —sonrió— Fue una gran sorpresa al conseguir trabajo aquí y verle por los pasillos; iba a ser cartero, pero cuando él reconoció mi cabello me llamó de inmediato. No era el mismo de antes pero sonaba cercano, parecía incluso emocionado.

— Bueno… —Sakura se llevó el cabello tras la oreja y luego cruzó los brazos—, para nadie es un secreto que a pesar de todo ustedes dos se llevan bien.

Lee rió abiertamente y asintió.

— Si, a pesar de que no es la misma persona, a veces cuando tiene alguna infantil respuesta es divertido saber que es el mismo —se levantó sintiéndose trágicamente nostálgico— Sólo estaba pensando que Naruto, o al menos este Naruto, no es una persona que se abra con facilidad a los demás… —dudó— ¿Hinata Hyuuga es una persona realmente impresionante, no?

Sakura abrió los ojos mientras lo veía caminar lentamente hasta la salida.

— Sí, bueno, al menos eso creo —barbulló.

— Sería genial si realmente recuperar esa confianza que tenía con los demás… —inspiró— Esas ganas de hacer amistad sin importarle quien fuese o que trajese.

— Tal vez está un poco herido… —susurró para así, aquello no lo escuchó Lee. Se miraron por un momento hasta que Rock volvió a dejar el peso de sus pulmones.

— Fue una pregunta extraña —agarró el maletín con confianza mientras encontraba una excusa para sus recuerdos nostálgicos. No sabía porque se le había soltado la lengua de aquella manera, aunque muy en el fondo entendía que se sintió, desde el momento en que cruzó nuevas "amistades" con Naruto, realmente decepcionado por la pérdida de aquel grandioso "camarada". El nuevo Namikaze era sólo un tirano que quería llamar la atención. — Sólo creí que era curioso el comportamiento de aquellos dos.

— No parecían llevarse bien —susurró Sakura entendiendo, por un momento dudó: ¿Realmente habría algo oculto en su relación? Algo como… ¿Verdaderos sentimientos? Sonrió ante aquella posibilidad.

— Bueno, si les hace feliz, entonces… —Lee sonrió espontaneo— ¡Estará realmente bien!

Sakura sonrió ante aquella idea, luego de un momento afirmó. Al menos podía estar de acuerdo en eso. ¿Pero qué jugaba la SBS en todo aquel embrolló? ¿Realmente esos dos tenían algo o sólo jugaban a tenerlo? Inspiró. Tenía demasiadas preguntas, tal vez la Ino cerda pudiese contestarlas.

Sonrió sin importarle que Lee se despedía, dio contra su mano un estruendoso golpe. Le preguntaría a aquella grandísima idiota con tal de sonsacarle algo de información, después de todo, ellas dos habían hecho un trato —un trato de amor—.

* * *

><p>Hinata sintió el tamborileó lejano de unos dedos sobre una puerta. Se acomodó en la cama sin prestar la más mínima atención al sonido renuente de la piel contra la madera. Estaba muy cómoda. El algodón estaba refrescándole la piel y la calefacción —que se usaba en días muy fríos o "especiales" — hacía su cuarto un ovillo de amor. Movió una de sus piernas hacía el centro de la cama y volteó la cara renuente a detener su sueño. El "toc, toc" cada vez se hacía más monótono y demandante.<p>

La almohada olía a colonia y por un momento sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de espuma. Se rendía a la placentera sensación de saber que la vida seguía a su alrededor pero ella la dejaba lentamente por el descanso. Los sentidos se fueron apagando y el cuerpo se hundió en el colchón. Nunca esperó ser despertada de aquella hermosa sensación con tan poco tacto. Un golpe duro, dictatorial, impuso orden dentro del cuarto.

— ¡Hinata! —le siguió un estruendo de mano abierta— ¡Hinata Hyuuga!

Se levantó sin chistar aunque sus piernas no respondieron a su cuerpo. Se quedó estancada entre las sabanas con la saliva colgándole por el cachete y el cabello desarreglado. Rascó su nuca con pereza sin saber muy bien donde se encontraba o el por qué del insistente llamado en la puerta. La voz de su madre sonaba confidente y enojada. Sentía el cuerpo emborrachada y aun así como pudo se las ideó para llegar hasta el picaporte. Los ojos febriles, emocionados, de mamá Hanabae le hicieron entender que era el final de su día.

— ¡Apúrate y ve a bañarte! —indicó jalándola del brazo, acto que la despertó un poco, aunque no logró quitarle por completo el bloqueo de palabras y pensamientos. Caminó como una autómata mientras las manos poco amigables de su madre la empujaban hacía la puerta final del pasillo.

La segunda planta de la casa era un pequeño recinto que servía de cajas, muebles y escondite. La sala TV nunca había tenido una función definida, solía a veces ser un gimnasio para mantener a Hanabi en buena forma y otras veces se convertía en el campo de batalla para empaquetar grandes pedidos de huevos hacía Saitama. Hinata de vez en cuando solía hacerse un espacio en el suelo para colocar sus libros y estudiar en paz. El resto de las habitaciones se distribuían a su lado en un largo pasillo de cuatro puertas. Los cuartos eran en extremo pequeños —sobre todo el de Hinata, que siempre había estado orgullosa de poder vivir en sólo 5 metros—, aunque por esa exacta cualidad: cálidos; el baño mientras tanto era la manzana de la discordia.

Hinata siempre se había considerado una persona muy reservada y en extremo aseada. Las formas y maneras en que los japoneses se bañan le parecían inescrupulosas y poco íntimas. El simple hecho de compartir su agua —su cipa, lo que fuese— con otro miembro de la familia —del cual dudaba su higiene— le producía no sólo intensos cuadros de amargura, sino también unas cuantas peleas diarias. Ella siempre era la primera en bañarse, sin importarle madrugar para conseguirlo; y si alguien osaba a tocar primero el sanitario que su persona prefería esperar al otro día. No esperó en ese momento, cuando era escoltada por su madre directo a una tina tibia, encontrarse a Naruto Namikaze saliendo directamente de aquella angosta puerta de madera corrediza —demasiado liviana como para escuchar el chorro del agua desde allí hasta 3 metros de separación—.

Se quedó en piedra, no sólo porque él salía sin camisa —importándole un comino que aquella casa era ajena y que estaba siendo revisado de pies a cabeza por la familia de su "novia" —, sino porque el mismo estaba demasiado concentrado en secarse el cabello con SU panó, oliendo a SU jabón, acabado de refrescarse en SU hora de baño. Él había osado a poner su "mugriento" —no sabía que otra palabra utilizar— cuerpo, en su limpia, tibia y recién llenada bañera. Mucho después de enjuagarse, mucho después de que nadie pudiese usar el aseo, mucho antes de que ella —la primera, la privilegiada del baño— pudiese meter su trasero en aquello que merecía por derecho —y pelea—. Por si fuera poco… ¡Usando sus trastos personales!

Abrió la boca medio adormilada, aunque con unas ganas inevitables de dejar en claro que aunque él fuese tratado como un rey dentro del hogar Hyuuga, ella seguía siendo la reina del baño; cuando su madre la detuvo de inmediato empujándola directo hacía aquel pecho desnudo para darle un golpecito amistoso y una sonrisa demasiado ancha como para no estar oculta en ella malas acciones.

— ¡Namikaze-sama! ¿Le agradó el baño de aguas termales? —Naruto estuvo a punto de contradecir dichas palabras, ya que sólo se trataba de una pequeña bañera de madera demasiado corta para sus alargadas piernas, pero supuso que sería una pelea perdida.

— Sí… —dudó por un momento al ver que Hinata estaba muy cerca de él con el rostro sonrojado, ni siquiera él había podido percatarse de las maromas que tuvo que hacer su "cuasi novia" para no caer irremediablemente contra su pecho debido al empujón que le propino su madre— Ha sido una excelente experiencia…—mintió. Jamás había pensado que un baño podía ser tan pequeño y claustrofóbico, había incluso olvidado la sensación de la cerámica barata bajó los pies.

— ¡Oh, sí, sin lugar a duda muchos hombres han querido bañarse en las mismas aguas que mis hijas; pero no todos tienen esa dicha! —planteó Hanabae sintiéndose orgullosa de la frase. Hinata estuvo a punto de refunfuñar debido a la sorpresa que presentó el semblante de Naruto ante tamaña locura. Se había despertado en parte por el susto de chocar contra un —hermo…horripilante— pecho desnudo y en otra parte al darse cuenta de las proporciones que había tomado esa invitación de ramen. Ahora, el nuevo yerno de la familia Hyuuga duchaba en casa, hablaba con naturalidad y secaba su desnudes —que no había nunca sido vista por una fan, al menos en aquellas condiciones— frente a ella sin siquiera inmutarse. Por si fuera poco, Hinata sabía con certeza de que las cosas se iban a poner peor.

Por algo su madre la había sacado de su habitación a trompiscones, por algo había invitado a Naruto a quedarse en casa para un baño tibio, por algo la misma en ese instante la empujaba directo a él y alejaba su cuerpo lentamente; sin intenciones de parecer obvia.

— La verdad… —empezó a decir Naruto sintiéndose incomodo al descubrir la maniobra de Hanabae Hyuuga sobre su persona. La mano de la mujer que había sujetado a Hinata por la nuca todo el tiempo, la empujaba directo a su pecho desnudo y por un momento —sin pensarlo— Naruto se sintió expuesto. No sabía de dónde había sacado aquella estúpida idea de vergüenza, pero sintió que la cara se le pintaba con tan sólo saber que ella tenía una vista de su cuerpo tan cercana como la que tenía. Él ya no era un virgen, no tenía porque ponerse de puntas porque una chica chocara "accidentalmente" sus dedos contra sus bíceps, pero el sólo hecho de cómo saltaron los ojos en el rostro de su "novia" le hicieron sentirse nervioso.

¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Hinata? ¿Odiaba estar así con él? ¿Realmente él era su primer novio, su primera experiencia, su primer todo? ¿Se sentía, al menos, un poco atraída por su persona? Se detuvo y escuchó al fondo la voz melodiosa de su suegra hablar pausado y lento; como para no romper una magia falsa que ella había creado:

— Los dejo a los dos… —la sonrisa imperceptible que cruzó por su faz pareció inocente— Hare un espacio para que Namikaze-sama se quede con nosotros por esta noche.

— ¡La verdad yo…! —no lo dejó terminar, aún cuando sus planes no eran seguir en casa de su "novia"; aún cuando quería salir escapando de aquel lugar —y al mismo tiempo quedarse por un buen rato—. La figura de la madre caminó directo a las puertas magras de una de las habitaciones y desapareció con un murmullo de felicidad dejando al pasillo en silencio. Naruto no pudo mirar a la chica directo a sus ojos, así que decidió pasar una rápida mirada por el estrecho pasillo que la familia Hyuuga llamaba dormitorios. Por el color de las paredes —de un suave pastel femenino— y las puertas impersonales, le recordaba en cierta manera al orfanato. Había algo cálido y un olor hogareño que hacía el lugar agradable, dedicó una mirada por el rabillo a las respiraciones bajo su hombro.

Hinata estaba calmada con los ojos apagados por sus pestañas y las mejillas sonrojadas con palidez, tenía los labios mordidos por las palabras y el perfil huidizo. Ella tampoco quería verle al rostro, sin embargo sería demasiado extraño quedarse parados tan cerca uno del otro sin que ninguno dijese algo. Namikaze entonó su garganta, aclarando así sus pensamientos:

— Es una linda casa —empezó para decir algo. Ella saltó como un gato amaestrado alejándose de él, quemándose con su presencia. Le miró segura de sus palabras y con cierta aspereza producida al notar que el simple hecho de estar en su cercanía la hacía sentir incomoda —y al mismo tiempo esa incomodidad se volvía embriagante—.

— Lo dices porque es políticamente correcto —atacó. Naruto no pudo mentirle, aunque en algún momento pensó que le gustaría vivir en un lugar tan pequeño y acogedor como aquel.

— La verdad no pienso quedarme la noche —comentó por si le interesaba, quería dejar en claro que no seguiría molestándola. Ya se había aprovechado de ella varias veces en un día; seguramente estaría harta de verle al rostro. Por la forma en que los ojos de ella parpadearon parecieron encantados con esa idea. Una parte de él sintió una estocada de su sinceridad.

— Claro —murmuró Hinata sintiendo que el día había sido muy largo y tenía que pensar a solas sobre todo lo que había pensado. Los ojos de Naruto no parecían expresar nada específico, incluso algo de su color parecía mermado por la tranquilidad de la conversación. Su espalda desnuda comenzaba a enfriarse y sus dedos bailaron por la toalla, inciertos. Todo su perfil le hizo recordar la solitaria figura que había sido en la SBS ayer: Su boca triste, sus palabras esquivas, la forma en que huía de sus propias cavilaciones. Entendió de que aunque ella tuviese su momento para pensar y descubrir todo lo que había sucedido en aquellas pocas horas —que habían sido más que las semanas que llevaban conociéndose—; él usaría esas mismas horas para su soledad.

¿No estaría Shion para él cuando ella ya no estuviese? ¿No estaría ninguno de sus amigos, si quiera Sakura para cuando la prensa lo destrozara mañana? ¿Ella no podría volver a tocar a su puerta luego de él partiese? Y… ¿Volvería a ser el de antes?

Sintió miedo de dejarle ir, aún cuando sabía que lo necesitaba. Él necesitaba conseguir las palabras para enfrentar a la prensa, debía conseguir la paz más allá de un consuelo y también debía hacerlo junto a su familia. ¿Su madre todavía estaría en su vida? Mordió sus labios temblorosos, queriéndole decir que si no había nadie para él, los Hyuugas —por muy excéntricos que fueran— siempre estarían para él.

— Puedes quedarte si quieres, también… —terminó por acotar con mala sorna, no le miró al rostro cuando lo dijo porque sabía que la miraría con sorpresa sin creer lo que ella decía; y así lo hizo sin conseguir respuestas. — Después de todo, mi madre no descansara hasta que aceptes quedarte —inspiró— ¿Te agrada, no?

— ¿Eh? —no entendía que venía aquella pregunta, estaba atónito por las palabras de su siempre para nada amigable novia.

— ¡Ya sabes! —Alzó la voz de ella sonrojándose por el tono de su voz, no lo miró al rostro pero por el rabillo del ojo dejó por sentado— Mi familia… ¿Te agrada, no?

La sonrisa fue de inmediato, sin duda alguna, cosa que no sólo hizo a Hinata mirarle de entero; sino también le llenó el pecho de un sentimiento extraño —como champaña en el corazón—. Él no respondió con palabras, un gran asentimiento dejó claro todo —aunque muy en el fondo pensaba que quien más le agradaba de aquella loca casa era ella: con sus preguntas de misterio y sus formas reservadas—.

— Bueno… —empezó a decir sintiéndose apenada por aquella pregunta de la nada. Claro que él se sentía cómodo en una casa cuyas atenciones iban a su alrededor con tal de complacer sus placeres personales. Nada le faltaría con tal de que Hanabae y Hanabi Hyuuga estuviesen a su alrededor. Ante aquella idea y sus mismas palabras se fue alejando prudencial del cuerpo de Naruto, decidida a escapar de tan incomoda conversación. Necesitaba estar a solas un momento, comprobar que su corazón latía desenfrenado por lo inusual de la situación; y no porque estuviese confundiendo sus sentimientos. — Te dejo…

Estaba dispuestas a salir corriendo directo a la puerta del lavabo cuando sintió la voz quebrada de él gritar un audible "espera" que rebotó por todas las paredes. Su cuerpo se detuvo sorprendido por lo infantil y bochornosa que había sido la exclamación. Giró con reserva hacía su persona, consiguiéndose a un medianamente sonrojado Naruto que no le miraba a los ojos. Tenía la mano en la nuca para parecer despreocupado, pero todo el gesto le hacía ver más tenso.

De una manera u otra Hinata dejó de sentirse ansiosa y atacada, aquel chiquillo —mucho mayor que ella— detenido en el pasillo de su casa, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo; era inofensivo. Sus labios se abrieron para la petición, pero pareció sonrojarse ante el hecho de seguir abusando de su —nueva— amabilidad. La Hyuuga sonrió de medio lado, como lo hacía con los niños que no quieren hablar aunque uno ya sabe que desean decir, y entrecruzó los brazos, maternal:

— ¿Qué pasa? —la pregunta fue directa, pero el tono de voz lo dulcificó a tal manera que por un momento fugaz las iris azules de Naruto tocaron el rostro de la Hyuuga.

— Tu madre tomó mi camisa diciendo que la iba a lavar… —se detuvo para tragar—, pero, no trajo ninguna muda.

La primogénita parpadeó atónita, aunque algo en su boca se formó como una sonrisa irónica que comprobó los peores miedos de Naruto. La ama de casa había realizado un movimiento inteligente, y al mismo tiempo, cruel para la estación en que se encontraban. La típica excusa del lavado, cuando ni siquiera tenían secadora, siempre la alardeaba mientras decía: "Así hijas es como uno puede ver a un hombre en toda su expresión de belleza sin que él se dé cuenta". Y como Hanabae siempre era despectiva y detallista, aunaba: "Jamás vuelvan aplicar la técnica si se trata de alguien fuera de forma o con tetillas subrealistas". Inspiró para no caer al piso revuelta en carcajadas, podía estar segura que desde el primer momento en que Namikaze se había desabrochado la camisa, su madre había estado alucinando a espaldas de su esposo.

Mantuvo la compostura y actuando con inocencia se devolvió al cuarto de baño mientras exclamaba: ¡Seguro la habrá puesto por aquí! Quería creer en el fondo que la Hyuuga mayor no era tan descorazonada como para dejar a su "favorito" semi-desnudo toda la noche con tal de saciar sus placeres bajos. Podía ver desde allí como los homoplatos del rubio se encogían tratando de que el pecho no estuviese tan expuesto a la brisa fría que se quedaba estancada dentro de las paredes, su cabello goteaba con insistencia sobre sus hombros, las pestañas se le oscurecían resaltando el azul glacial de sus ojos y sin querer —aunque muy en el fondo aceptó estarle mirando demás— su observación cayó en sus tetillas. Se sonrojó de sólo verse mirando aquella pálida parte de su cuerpo, excitada por el rudimentario clima del invierno y la situación. Los dos lo notaron, como los ojos de ella se entornaron aún cuando su bien formado abdomen y sus caderas marcadas deberían ser más llamativos y seductores. Se ofuscaron en un sonrojo de bochorno donde Naruto le dio la espalda sintiéndose violado en su privacidad —aunque muy en el fondo su cuello le traicionó mirándola a hurtadillas mientras pensaba: ¿Dónde carajo tenía sus ojos? —; Hinata que no creía verse descubierta en tan penosa observación, empezó a rebuscar sobre el mueble que servía de lavado. Había una gran cantidad de ropa doblada que dejaba mamá Hanabae cada vez que llevaba la hora del baño. Lo de madre amorosa siempre nacía de su corazón cuando tenía que vestir a su familia, Hanabae Hyuuga siempre había sido pulcra y correcta en cuando a vestirse, así que solía lavar a mano y planchar a duras penas las piyamas de sus seres queridos; doblarlas a la perfección, perfumarlas con muestras de agua de colonia que siempre tomaba en las tiendas del centro y dejarlas ordenadas en decreciente sobre el lavado.

Hinata estaba engrinchada y nerviosa, así que sin darse cuenta daño el artístico arreglo que había hecho su madre con sus piyamas. En aquel alboroto no había ni siquiera una sola camisa masculina, ya que al parecer su padre se negaba a bañarse por hoy —mientras hubiese otro hombre en casa, él sería el que oliese más "macho" —. La joven necesitaba algo, lo que fuese, para cubrir la desnudes de su falso novio, o sino caería desmayada de la vergüenza de verse descubierta viéndole demás.

"_¡Oh, Hinata! ¿De dónde sacaste ese lado pervertido? ¿De dónde cogiste esa mala costumbre de ver lo que nadie te ha convidado? ¡Todo es culpa de Hanabi e Ino!";_ mientras su voz interna la culpaba con más fuerza, sus manos temblaba removiendo todo en un desesperado intento de conseguir lo que fuese y su rostro pasaba de rosado a rojo tomate. Naruto superó el anterior bochorno ante la patética imagen que se desarrollaba a su frente, se volteó para admirarla en todo su esplendor.

La Hime Yakuza asustada, temblando como pollo remojado, los labios febriles, la cara pasándole a morado pálido por la impresión y los ojos —que le tocaban el cuerpo como brazas— volvían enfermos mientras negaba vehemente. Sonrió de medio lado complacido. Nunca, nadie, se había colocado tan nerviosa al verle el pecho desnudo; una parte de sí se llenó de orgullo. No sólo era el verla mermada y callada, totalmente ofuscada en sus sentimientos. Era él hecho de que él, su novio falso: el idiota Namikaze, había logrado romper su coraza y exponerla como un animalillo débil.

"_Así que también puedes ser así… Hinata Hyuuga",_ pensó con cierto divertimento cuando algo se cayó de las manos de la joven. Su sonrisa se alargó al pensar que su cara sonrojada era terriblemente hermosa. Ella tenía un perfil elegante y los labios insitaban a que los besara. Se detuvo al darse cuenta que esa nueva forma, esa nueva Hinata que ella mostraba, era algo peligrosa. Aún así no pudo quitar la idea de que se veía mil veces más linda avergonzada que tiránica; pero por sobre todas las cosas que él quería ser el único en verla así de tímida. _"Sería muy peligroso si Menma…"_

El pensamiento se cortó. ¿Estaba viendo realmente lo que estaba viendo? Parpadeó con cierta gracia hasta que sus ojos determinaron que era lo que había caído en el piso cuando la Hyuuga movió las manos. Delicada, sin encajes, de algodón, tela amarillo pollito con simpáticas ranas de ojos saltones que lo miraban acusadoras desde los pies descalzos de Hinata. Se mordió el labio con violencia tratando de contener una risilla. Sabía que era infantil reírse al ver una simples e infantiles pantaletas; pero exactamente por ser la ropa intima de su siempre pragmática y reservada novia, hacía toda la situación una gran ironía. Ella estaba llena de sorpresas.

No era sólo su preferencia por las pantys de temáticas infantiles, demasiado "lindas y esponjosas" para su personalidad, sino también su espontanea e impresionante disposición para hacer feliz a su familia, su poca habitual forma de hacer las cosas correctas y concretas, su nueva faceta tímida y bochornosa. No era la Hinata Hyuuga que él conocía, ni siquiera de lejos creía poder recordar a aquella neurótica transeúnte que casi atropella una vez en el centro de Tokyo. Por un momento pensó que más que conocerlo ella a él; había terminado él por conocerla a ella.

Y aun así, bajo todo aquel teatro que ella montaba de manos sudorosas y actitudes al borde de los nervios, él quería reírse un rato de su ropa intima para nada acorde con una jovencita de ya entrados diecisiete años. Quería hacerle mil bromas más y poder ver atreves de sus ojos mientras se sonrojaba. La oyó quejarse inquieta:

— No… consigo… —murmuró Hinata sintiendo que todo el cuerpo era un manojo vergüenza incontrolable. Sentía que él la había estado observando en su actuación ridícula, mientras muy en el fondo se reía sin poder creer que la siempre controlada "novia" había perdido los estribos al verle semi-desnudo. Quiso conseguir cualquier excusa para liberarse de su presencia, pero por primera vez le faltaron.

Una mano se alzó deteniendo sus cavilaciones, entre los dedos tostados colgaba por efecto de la gravedad un trapo amarillo, delicado, demasiado pequeño para ser sospechoso. Lo miró por casualidad porque el movimiento del brazo le llamó la atención, pero fue luego de unos segundos que aquella pieza tomó figura y noción. Se alarmó al ver como sus bragas la observaban siendo agarradas como un maloliente trasto, sin pudor alguno las movió con liviandad pero las mismas por su cinta elástica saltaron a todos lados haciendo que las orejas de Hinata enrojecieran de inmediato.

Eran sus favoritas, las super cómodas, eran exactamente las que se ponía cuando el día empezaba mal y quería al menos consolarse colocándose algo que le agradara —y no deformaran sus caderas—; y en ese mismo instante estaban en las manos del ídolo de Japón, que la miraba con los ojos burlones y una sonrisa pedante en rostro enmantada por cacharla bajo guardia. Naruto pensó que era imposible que la Hyuuga pudiese cambiar más de color, pero lo hizo: sus cachetes palidecieron y sus labios se secaron de golpe. Abrió la boca para decir algo y al mismo tiempo tragó, aquella acción le cayó como un bloque en el esófago. La vergüenza podía doler tanto.

— ¿Buscabas esto? —preguntó con actuada inocencia Naruto mientras se ensañaba en mover la bragita a cada lado del rostro de su novia. Ella las seguía con espanto, sin poder creer que un chico —que exactamente _ese _chico— había visto su más preciosa posesión. Namikaze no satisfecho de su horror, siguió el juego: — La verdad es que… —sonrió con cierta picardía en el momento en que ella quiso replicar, dejándola atónita: — A mí también me gustan las ranas.

Aquella frase fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Hinata saltó, como por arte de magia, hacía las manos de Naruto robándole su preciado tesoro; y tan rápido como se movió le empujó fuera de la pequeña habitación sin darse el lujo de replicar. El rubio intentó hablar, reírse o siquiera reaccionar, pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta con un fuerte manotazo en el momento que gritó:

— ¡Te odio, Naruto-kun!

El ídolo quedó frente a una puerta cerrada mientras escuchaba el eco de su voz por todo el hogar, parpadeó sin creer que las últimas palabras sonaron totalmente sinceras. Se arrepintió de inmediato y tocando con cierto frenesí, aunó sorprendido de verse asustado y nervioso:

— ¡Era una broma, dattebayo!

* * *

><p>Anko Mitarashi esperaba con los pies sobre la mesa de su cubículo, había un extraño silencio volando a través de las maquinas y el espacio abierto del centro de comunicaciones Shiro Hebi. La noche espantaba a los trabajadores comiéndose la luz y vitalidad del lugar, repletó de sonidos de teclados y olor a café recalentado. Por lo general, Anko, siempre aguardaba unas cuantas horas para terminar algún trabajo reciente jugoso que la hacía la mano derecha de Orochimaru cuando se trataba de casar reportajes de millones de espectadores a costillas de seguimientos encubiertos a estrellas famosas.<p>

Mitarashi era toda una vanguardista en el tema, muchos colegas le copiaban las tácticas; pero no había nadie como su persona para conseguir material, real —verídico— y por sobre todo jugoso, de los personajes menos esperados. Ella no le temía a nombres como Sarutobi Hiruzen o Gaara no Sabaku —a los dos, por muy irónico que sonase, los había seguido hasta el distrito rojo—. Pero también debía empezar a aceptar que estaba envejeciendo y que sus técnicas ya no pasaban tan desapercibidas por los artistas que se cuidaban el doble de crear grandes escándalos. Había tenido que conformarse en últimas instancias a hacer pobres entrevistas a ídolos retirados o realizar especiales de "famosas embarazadas" aguantando la pena y gloria en su rostro mientras, en vez de acusar como siempre lo hacía, debía sonreír ante un nuevo bebe de la muy popular Sato Kareshi.

Escaseaban los trabajos y cuando parecía haber algo jugoso cocinándose con algún artista, como fue alguna vez el caso de Naruto Namikaze con su nueva novia; salían a la velocidad del rayo a declarar sin miramientos, ni pudor. Bajó las piernas de un salto sintiéndose incomoda con el silencio que llenaba su alma: No había ni una sola idea para el próximo proyecto de "chismes en público"; incluso había sido rebajada a una entrega semanal debido al poco trabajo que entregaba en las últimas instancias. Resopló sintiéndose aún más desanimada.

Orochimaru le iba a patear el trasero. Debía hacer algo: ¿Montar un monitoreo a Suigetsu Hozuki con su supuesto coqueteo hacía la actriz Karin Uzumaki? ¿Indagar en heridas viejas con el eterno "amor" de Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Nuevo especial de "viejo verde" para el siempre querido Hiruzen? ¿Abría algo jugoso que sacarle al nunca interesante Kiba Inuzuka? ¿Qué tendría alejado a Gaara no Sabaku del distrito rojo? Más que nada: ¿Cómo sería la relación Hyuuga-Namikaze en vista de la situación legal reinante alrededor del ídolo de Japón?

No pensaba encargase de los titulares de nadie más, ella nunca cubría un reportaje que alguien más hubiese comentado antes. Anko tenía la etiqueta de ser la primera en dar una noticia y ella era la única que tenía la maestría de cubrirla creando matrices de opinión. Los nipones amaban sus programas, las personas se reunían cuando ella tenía algo "caliente" por decir. Aún así estaba interesada en poder conseguir alguna historia interesante del "chico naranja" sin chupar los créditos de alguien más. Dobló el rostro quejándose de sí misma, mientras resollaba:

— No puede ser… —meditó mientras negaba ante la posibilidad de que la próxima semana tampoco tuviese material para una nueva entrega de su programa. Se pasó la mano por el cabello revolviéndolo con demencia. Lanzó su espalda hacía el respaldar y miró el techo tratando de estrujar sus sesos. Debía conseguir algo, aunque fuese mínimo, debía haber algo que pudiese ser producido, magnificado y vendido como algo "nuevo", algo que a la gente le interesara.

Le hubiese gustado haber conseguido esos papeles de malversación de fondos de la familia Namikaze, habría salvado su culo y conseguido la admiración de no sólo su jefe, sino sus colegas. ¿Realmente podía haber alguna noticia, por muy tonta o mínima que fuese, que pudiese eclipsar el gran escándalo del ídolo de Japón y su padre? ¿Algo más amarillista?

No, no podía competir haciendo más amarillismo, porque exactamente eso era lo que vendía el resto de los telediarios. Era eso lo que hacía respirar y vivir al japonés llenándolo de estupor e intriga. Ella debía buscar la antítesis, debía arriesgarse y conseguir algo nuevo: opuesto. Lo más alejado de estrujar los problemas íntimos de una familia disfuncional; lo más alejado de perseguir a un artista ya perseguido; mucho más alejado que sonsacar a alguien que tenía momentos de debilidad con la tan sola mención de dicho tema. Eso le aburría y terminaría por aburrir también al televidente.

A nadie, por muy entrenido que fuese, le gustaba ver sufriendo a alguien a quien le había cogido cariño. Tarde o temprano todos aquellos diarios que usaron y desusaron la noticia del descaramiento de la familia Namikaze lo pagarían muy caro. Al final el ídolo seguiría siendo amado por sus canciones, por sus posters, por sus frases, por sus entrevistas. Al final esa sería una sombra en su pasado que vendió millones de tabloides, pero que por la misma forma en que se ensañaron con él hicieron que el curso de las cosas cambiara. Crearon piedad en el lector, crearon simpatía con el cantante, no destruyeron su imagen; la fortalecieron hasta tal punto que incluso su novia se convirtió en un foco de atención al defenderle genuinamente.

Rió. Tal vez todos esos imbéciles, que reportaban con voces atroces todos los crímenes de Minato Namikaze, pudiesen estar en ese momento mejor parados que ella; pero algún día aquella noticia dejaría de crear sorpresa y la sola mención abriría zanjas de resentimiento. Ella terminaría triunfando al cambiar el tema de conversación, al innovar con un nuevo suceso. Llevó sus manos a la gaveta derecha de su mesa de trabajo, rebuscó en el doble fondo y consiguió la pequeña y única botella de sake que le quedaba. No solía tomar con frecuencia pero en momentos en donde los nervios y el cansancio le tomaban todas las ideas, aguantaba dos o tres hondos tragos en la boca mientras creía ahogarse en su propia ignominia. Pensaba: "Que pequeña e insignificante soy…" mientras el aire se le iba de los pulmones.

Esa misma triste y pálida frase combinada con la sensación de vacío y ahogo hacía que una parte de sí, su sentido de la supervivencia, la salvara de la locura. Fue en ese momento cuando miró de nuevo al techo con la boca rellena del alcohol hasta la garganta, la nariz tapada por sus propios dedos y los ojos virulentos empotrados en la magra viga que sostenía el edificio cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado allí todo el momento: Tan insignificante como ella, tan sutil y a la vez llamativa, una locura y a la vez tan real que podía llamar la atención de los televidentes.

Se levantó en un sobresaltó y casi se atraganta con el liquido cuando lo hizo pasar por su garganta sin clemencia. Podía ser un suicidio o un gran descubrimiento, pero sin lugar a dudas sería algo novedoso. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido en aquella rueda de prensa cuando habló con soltura de sus sentimientos para con su novio? ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió cuando la vio tan normal yendo al colegio mientras sorteaba una caravana de periodistas interesados en su nueva relación con el ídolo de Japón? ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió cuando el chico naranja declaró estar perdidamente enamorado de una simple estudiante de secundaria superior, pobre, con una hermana pequeña, una familia humilde, unos lindos zapatos lustrados y una boca llena de palabras inteligente? ¿Por qué no se le había siquiera ocurrido a nadie que la común Hinata Hyuuga, una chica exactamente igual como cualquier otra en cualquier isla del territorio japonés, podía ser en sí una persona interesante?

¡Ja! Alzó la voz para sí misma y carcajeó, sin importarle que estaba solas y a oscuras en la oficina, mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello. Allí estaba: podía ser una locura porque tal vez no hubiese nada sensacional en la vida de una estudiante promedio japonesa, pero también podía ser exactamente lo "común" que insístase al japonés a amarla. Porque sí, la amaban, la amaban con tanta locura en las encuestas como decía Naruto Namikaze amarla. Les agradaba su vulgaridad, sus tristes medias, su cabello tradicional y sus formas reservadas. Hinata Hyuuga podía ser su mina de oro, un reportaje encubierto para conocer de cerca a la natural novia del ídolo de Japón. ¿Qué puede ser lo que enamoro de esta chica al más grande artista de nuestros tiempos?

Lo dejó por sentado. Era soso, era simple y a la vez contrastaba de manera ridícula con la sorprendente noticia de la violenta juventud del ídolo. Sonrió sintiéndose confiada de su "nuevo" programa, estaba incluso segura que sea lo que fuese a descubrir de aquella chiquilla podía sacarle provecho al morbosismo de los televidentes: ¿Quién podría ser la novia de un ídolo?

Sólo debía convencer a Orochimaru Hebi.

* * *

><p>Si Ino pudiese catalogar sus peores citas, esta sin duda ganaría por creces. No se trataba únicamente del viro de sus planes, sino la torpeza del chico que había decidido como "pareja". Kiba Inuzuka era el idiota más grande del mundo y este bien sabía haberse ganado aquel titulo en el corazón de la rubia desde el momento en que ella resopló cuando intentó formar una "amena" conversación.<p>

No se entendían, o al menos ella no quería que se entendieran. Proclamó una guerra de silencio y miradas punzantes con tal de hacerle saber, y que quedase por sentado, que él había arruinado absolutamente todo.

No la había llevado a ningún sitio en particular, ni siquiera a un motel de mala muerte —como le había pasado en algunas ocasiones—; no habían hecho nada en concreto que no fuese caminar como unos idiotas porque a fin de cuentas no se permitían las mascotas en el transporte subterráneo; así que fue imposible conseguir otra manera de llegar al parque sin sortear las solitarias calles llenas de jóvenes resueltos a tomar licor y divertirse un rato. Yamanaka por un instante, sumida en los monólogos de Kiba —los cuales todos iban alrededor de Naruto o los perros—, se sentía quince años más vieja de lo que realmente era. Volvió a comprobar que no eran compatibles, ni siquiera forzándose.

Las piernas le dolían, creía empezar a tener juanetes en los juanetes debido al difícil paso que debía llevar con los tacones. El morocho caminaba resuelto con sus zapatos deportivos ajeno a la moda y a la elegancia, sin comprender que caminar al lado de una chica es acortar sus pasos con galantería y consideración. Nunca había caminado seriamente, en una cita, con una chica. No porque no tuviese ofertas, ni mujeres interesadas en él, realmente se trataba de un hecho fatídico: Nunca consiguió una chica le indujese a invitarla a salir genuinamente, hasta que conoció a Ino.

No es como si él la hubiese invitado a salir, no es como si él se sintiese irrevocablemente atraído hacía ella —aún cuando era una belleza difícil de conseguir—, tampoco era su tipo. Pero sintió curiosidad, por un momento decidió detenerse y decir: _Vamos hombre, las cosas en la vida no siempre son tan serias, relájate un rato y pasa un tiempo con ella_. Ese único pensamiento le había abierto una infinidad de posibilidades. Él lo estaba disfrutando, aún cuando escuchaba el resoplido de ella, sus murmullos de "desconsiderado, horrible, me quiero ir"; aún cuando Akamaru quería hacer de la caminata un maratón, aún cuando el frío le helaba las pantorillas y hacía todo incomodo. No le importaba si ella tenía un montón de experiencia acumulada a punto de explotar, mucho menos le importaban sus etiquetas y advertencias: "Soy una mujer fácil, soy esto o lo otro". No le interesaba nada, quería seguir viendo aquella cara impresionada cuando algo imprevisto ocurría. Quería ver un poco de Ino aunque, a fin de cuentas, ella no fuese de su tipo.

— No eres de mi tipo —terminó por decir cuando quedaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a su destino. La rubia lo miró ofendida, con las piernas temblándole por el dolor y el tiempo. Sus ojos empezaban a desparramar el maquillaje haciendo que el azul de su iris fuese aún más intenso, sus labios estaban a punto de insultarle, resentida soltó:

— Tú ni en sueños… —botó despreciándole hasta la ínfima hebra de cabello, aquel mismo gesto hizo a Kiba carcajear enterándose de que su sinceridad nunca cambiaba —mucho menos cuando se sentía insultada—. Negó calmado ante la mirada enloquecida de ella: — No me entiendes.

— ¡Obviamente no te entiendo! — cortó de inmediato—. Esta es la peor cita del mundo: No pasa nada, no vamos a ningún lugar, caminamos como idiotas recogiendo excremento de perro y, por si fuera poco, me insultas directamente.

Él sonrió con complicidad disfrutando de sus quejas, para Yamanaka esa era una declaración de guerra a muerte jurada.

— Kiba Inuzuka no me quieres hacer enojar… —empezó diciendo colocando sus manos en las caderas delgadas y huesudas, aquel mismo gesto se asemejó mucho al de su propia madre.

— No, no quiero —intuyó él sin dejar de sonreírle. Un manotazo paró en su brazo haciéndole doler como un corrientazo. Se alejó de la mujer enfurecida que quería molerle a golpes:

— ¡Entonces porque sigues haciéndolo! —le apuntó con el dedo cuando estuvo dispuesto a reírse— ¡No más risillas, grandísimo idiota!

— Sigamos —trató de sonar serio pero el simple hecho de ver sus ojos desencajados derramando rímel y su boca engrinchada en un feo gesto le hacía querer reírse, porque seguía sin entender sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo? —la rubia no pudo seguir quejándose con normalidad sin empezar a caminar, él no la esperaba; con la mano en los bolsillos el cabello al viento y dándole la espalda siguió caminando directo al parque como si aquella conversación nunca dio lugar. — ¡Espera allí Kiba Inuzuka! ¡Kiba Inuzuka no hemos terminado de hablar! ¡Kiba!

Inuzuka sin darse cuenta había descubierto la única manera de mantenerla a su lado, haciéndola pelear, nunca dándole la razón. Ino era desde que tenía uso de razón en exceso competitiva, el hecho de la dejaran con las palabras en la boca la enfurecía a extremos indeseables. Nadie la dejaba hablando sola y mucho menos nadie escapaba con la última palabra. Ella siempre tenía la dicha de hacer callar a todos, quien fuesen, incluso a Hinata. Algún pulgoso como Kiba no iba a doblegarla y con aquel mismo pensamiento lo persiguió por las quince cuadras restantes, gritándole en reiteradas ocasiones que fuese un hombre y la enfrentara, mientras trataba de trotar con sus tacones de aguja y su minifalda pueril.

El parque Sakuya era conocido por ser una atracción para las parejas empalagosas, todos los japoneses enamorados debían pasar por esa época de la relación: donde quieres besarte y meterte mano hasta que ya pierde sentido. Sakuya era la atracción principal para aquel tipo de periodos y también un foco interesante para inesperados rompimientos. Un poco de agridulce que se condimentaba con los hermosos paisajes que llenaban las butacas de madera en los días menos fríos de primavera. Era un lugar mágico donde dios colocó sus dedos reservando un espacio para sus hijos menos afortunados; los que sufren por amor.

Ino lo conocía de memoria, había asistido muchas veces con Shikamaru para pasar un rato en las tardes primaverales con el viento sobre sus cabellos y una botella de sake escondida en el bolso. Tenía también buenos recuerdos fugaces de algunas citas poco memorables que terminaban de alguna u otra forma en el parque de Sakuya como la guirnalda de un mal pastel. Su mayor belleza radicaba en el florecimiento de los cerezos al iniciar las primeras temperaturas agradables para la naturaleza. Los arboles teñidos de gris hacían gala de sus mejores trajes rosas pasteles, delicados y frágiles que con el más mínimo soplo hacían del aire una danza interminable de pétalos. El suelo, las bancas y las personas se llenaban de su suavidad mientras encantados todos miraban el espectáculo del deshojarse. Se convertía la estancia en un mar pálido que con la lluvia se encharcaba y brillaba hasta cegar al más incauto. Incluso el sonido del viento moviendo las ramas y arrancando los capullos de cerezos y desmembrándolos en pleno vuelo hacía del sitio un hermoso lugar para lo fuese, para amar u odiar.

Kiba había pasado tardes solitarias en alguna banca leyendo partituras sueltas de los trabajos despreciados por Naruto, otras veces practicaba de memoria como sonaba la batería contra su cráneo en una incesante repetición que odiaba. Sin poder evitarlo, todas las veces que estuvo en aquel lugar para conseguir paz, terminaba con los ojos cerrados retumbando el tambor contra los oídos mientras sus manos palmeaban contra sus muslos. Terminó relacionándolo directamente con la banda y por un momento sintió que era nostálgicamente bello y efímero como había sido la amistad entre ellos. Un soplo sobre las hojas de Sakura, un hermoso momento que parece eterno pero que dura mucho menos que la vida. Moría cada vez que veía una hoja estancarse en el suelo, la miraba por un buen rato sintiendo aún la batería sobre su cuello y espalda —un ploc, ploc cojo contra su oído—; se sentía pisoteado, olvidado, insignificante como aquel mismo pétalo que ya nadie consideraba hermoso porque su tiempo había pasado.

Su amistad había pasado y ahora él —y el resto— eran sólo insignificantes pétalos de cerezos que se habían dejado aplastar en el cemento sin esperanzas de volver a tomar vuelo. Por eso odiaba ir en primavera, respirando la podredumbre del abarrotado parque lleno de parejas que duraría menos que la caída de un capullo; aun sabiendo que la única época del año que su belleza cegaba era exactamente esa estación. Fue una buena idea ir en invierno.

Cuando llegaron al lugar estaba tan silencioso y solitario como lo habían estado las calles aledañas, no había nada que lo identificara como el parque Sakuya pero la disposición de las sillas iluminadas por los faroles de luces blancas certificaron que era el mismo lugar. La grama había desaparecido en una neblina de nieve escarchada a punto de desintegrarse. Los arboles sin hojas, flores o siquiera retoños parecían largas personas escuálidas, con brazos esqueléticos que acariciaban pálidos el cielo sin estrellas, tan negro como hermoso para la luna —perfectamente ovalada y macula—. Los pasajes brillaban bajo los reflectores humedecidos por el frío, entristecidos por el mutismo. Era lúgubre y tenía aquel toque clandestino, sucio, que poseen los sitios olvidados por la ciudad. Tuvieron, incluso, un poco de miedo de quedarse en aquella soledad perenne a la buena de dios; con tan sólo el corazón palpitándole como locos y el sonido mermado de los carros.

— Deberíamos irnos… —empezó diciendo Ino al darse cuenta que estaban solos en aquel lugar alejado del centro de la ciudad, en un barrio que ella no conocía a la perfección. Por un minuto el pánico le hizo olvidar que estaba molesta con él y tocó su brazo liviano para atraerlo a devolver sus pasos.

Kiba estaba más calmado, no sabía si por su inocencia, o porque estaba ensimismado que un sitio pudiese cambiar tanto de una estación a otra. Su fealdad insultaba al ojo de aquel que pudiese alguna vez querer remembrar la imagen de un parque lleno de arboles Sakura; en la noche esa misma fealdad aterraba. Sonrió viendo como una rama se torcía sobre sí como una fractura y llenaba el cielo encima de ellos con venas conscriptas, secas e invernales.

— Mira… —le indicó con la mirada mientras se perdía en el ramaje. Yamanaka le hizo caso a medias sin prestar atención a nada en específico.

— Sí, muy lindo… —indicó mintiendo y notablemente nerviosa. Creyó haber escuchado algo moverse en los matorrales cercanos— Debemos irnos.

— No, no es lindo —convino Inuzuka sin hacerle caso mientras enjuagaba sus labios sin quitar los ojos de aquellas mismas ramas escuálidas que parecían raíces. Ino se volvió a sentir desamparada, sin poder entenderle; aunque en ese mismo instante lo que ocupaba su mente era el simple hecho de que él era famoso y podían ser un blanco fácil de un hurto. — No es para nada lindo.

— ¡Es horrendo! —combino la rubia tratando de complacerlo mientras le jalaba, allí él le miró como mira un loco a su locura. Ino cayó en cuenta que volvía a estar equivocada:

— ¡No, tampoco! —negó sonriendo trémulo y sin apartar los ojos de los de ella, siguió: — No es ni horrendo, ni lindo. Es feo, obviamente, pero porque es este momento hay algo perfecto en el… ¿No lo crees?

Yamanaka entrecerró los ojos sin captarlo, él tocó sus mejillas guiándole la mirada a lo que decía. El simple contacto la hizo temblar como una niña, no supo que significó aquello pero Kiba le había estremecido como una primeriza —sí, era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba con aquella delicadeza—. Sus mismas manos cariñosas le indicaron con el mismo amor las congeladas ramas que formaban un enrejado sobre la luna, perfecta, hermosa, iluminando todo aquel mar de negrura inconsolable. Magnánima. El calor del cuerpo de Inuzuka pasó atreves de sus manos hasta llenar el rostro de la rubia que poco a poco relajó sus rodillas —tensas desde el inicio— y todo su cuerpo le siguió en un suspiro. Era hermoso, era la misma luna que veía siempre —la que iluminaba todas las noches y no se detenía a ver—; pero en ese momento: al detenerse a apreciarla mientras sentía que alguien más se detenía a ver exactamente lo mismo. Lo hizo especial. No era horrendo, no era lindo, era obviamente un lúgubre paisaje con un hermoso sentimiento en el fondo. Se sentía bien estar así de cerca de alguien.

Se sentía consolador, mucho más que un beso o una caricia apresurada. Tenía ganas de llorar, escuchó la voz tibia de él contra su oído —sin intentar seducirla hizo que la joven se derritiera en sus nervios—:

— ¿Ves? —Inquirió— Es hermosa… ¿No?

— Sí… —arreboló con los sentidos a flor de piel.

— En el fondo no es el tipo de imagen convencionalmente hermosa —respondió ante la pobre respuesta de ella—; pero hay algo que la hace hermosa.

— Parece la luna que sale para los muertos —inquirió sintiéndose ansiosa porque aquellas manos que aún sujetaban sus mejillas, bajaran a su cuello. Él la soltó con brusquedad rompiendo a reír:

— Eso ha sido muy sincero, Ino.

Ella pasó el envés de sus manos por los espacios de piel que fueron tocados, sentía que ardían y que a su vez todo su pudor ardía. Quería quitarse ese ardor pero los ojos del morocho sólo hacían que sus ansias se multiplicaran, dijo entrecortada:

— No entiendo porque me trajiste aquí —estaba resentida de que al final el menos experto terminase ganando.

— Eres hermosa, Ino… —puntualizó él como si fuese un hecho científicamente comprobado y no una frase que le saliese del corazón. La rubia abrió los ojos empotrándose contra su sinceridad—, pero no eres mi tipo.

— ¡Vas a seguir con eso! —gritó sintiéndose irremediablemente decepcionada. Él nunca la iba a ver de una manera distinta, en el fondo Kiba seguiría pensando por el fin de los tiempos que la más hermosa de todas era Hinata Hyuuga. Volvió a sentir una puntada de envidia, quiso tener por un momento algún detalle que la hiciera deseable para él —aunque era tonto pensar en eso—.

— Pero… —entonó el mismo sintiéndose divertido por la repentina molestia de ella. Yamanaka esperó a que dijese algo, él lo contuvo para hacerla enojar aún más:

— ¿Pero qué? ¡A ver, hombre! —taconeó impaciente.

— No eres mi tipo —volvió a repetir casi ganándose un puñetazo directo a la nariz—, pero, cada vez que te veo pienso que eres hermosa.

En otras instancias Ino hubiese pensando que lo decía por cortesía, o como una forma de rechazarla; otra persona juraría que se refería a que ella era ese tipo de belleza convencional —rubia de grandes pechos, piel de durazno y hermosos ojos— que nadie se podía resistir, incluido él que tenía gustos diferentes; pero gracias a aquella misma imagen de la luna solitaria en un cielo horrendamente oscuro, bajo un enredo de raíces ventrículosas para búhos, entendió:

Ella también había estado pensando eso desde el principio. No eran compatibles, los dos lo sabían desde el momento en que se cruzaron en aquel quiosco. No eran lo que buscaban para olvidar sus penas, mucho menos lo que siempre habían planeado como "su perfecto"; pero había algo que se resistía a todos los peros, había un gran pero que hacía que el resto no valiese nada. Todo, por muy mal que saliese, todo terminaba siendo perfecto cuando estaba el otro. No importaba si tenía que correr cinco estaciones porque a él se le había ocurrido sacar al perro en la cita, no importaba si ella era demasiado rubia para él, no importaba si ella lo intentaba violar o él intentaba que ella cediese su puesto a la gente mayor. Había algo al mirarse a los ojos que hacía que las molestias se evaporaran, que el resto sobrase.

Ese gran "pero" que hacía que todo funcionase.

— Ya entiendo —terminó diciendo sin poder reprimir la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Hinata salió del baño sintiéndose aún molesta, no le regaló ni una sola mirada al joven que esperaba desparramado en el suelo cercano a la puerta del lavado. Naruto se movió con rapidez apenas tuvo contacto con las largas piernas de ella cubiertas por un unicolor mono deportivo azul. Todo su rostro era una piedra de granito sin expresión, no despegó sus labios que estaban apretados con fiereza. Caminó ignorándole por completo, como si no se hubiese puesto de rodillas para esperar cualquier golpe o insulto, bien merecido.<p>

Muy en el fondo, aunque Namikaze quería arrepentirse de mofarse tan fácil de su persona y su ropa intima, no se arrepentía. Aquella tanga de ranitas comediantes iba a pasar a la posteridad, birlando cualquier treta del tiempo y su memoria. Vivirá para siempre como un buen chiste, una buena memoria. Su voz trató de alzarse:

— Hinata… —tembló hasta ella haciéndola detenerse en medio camino. La camisa de tirantes se pegaba a su espalda curva con dulzura, tenía una buena vista de su trasero desde aquella posición. Trató de contener cualquier comentario fuera de lo común.

— ¿Qué quieres? —bramó la misma sintiéndose imposibilitada de ignorarle por el resto de la noche, él tenía un iman que hacía que todos terminasen haciendo lo que deseaba. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo aún sentado sobre sus rodillas: sumiso y servicial. Le sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para hacer que no existía.

— Una camisa… —indicó bulléndose cada vez más en su propia persona, encogiendo los hombros y las piernas. La chica saltó sobre el mismo lugar al darse cuenta de que lo habían mantenido por una hora sin calefacción semi-desnudo; cuando afuera las temperaturas empezaban a llegar a cero grado.

Caminó directo a la habitación de sus padres para conseguir alguna camisa del progenitor que pudiese servirle provisional a su "novio". Se sintió en parte culpable, aún cuando la molestia de sus chistes fáciles seguía haciéndole hervir la sangre. No bastaba ser perseguido por la prensa, para también sufrir de pulmonía. Él la siguió tímido, cosa que no congeniaba con su gran persona y sus cabellos llamativos. No quería exponer su pecho trabajado de nuevo a sus ojos, porque sentía que si aquello ocurría iba a comportarse como un chico.

Sí, iba a pensar más de lo que pensaba en sus bragas que habían estado incluso en sus manos ante de ponérselas. Detuvo aquella idea a medio camino, así como su cuerpo. El verla entrar en una habitación a oscuras a solas fue una descarga eléctrica que lo mantuvo alejado de sus propias acciones, podía ver entre las sombras el cuerpo de Hinata moverse directo al closet y remover los ganchos. Esperó con la boca seca mientras escuchaba pasos, risillas y una voz masculina que se quejaba.

Parpadeó, algo extraño estaba pasando: ¿Dónde estaba el resto de la familia?

Un grito de sorpresa salió de los labios de su "novia", que a su vez pareció golpearse con algo contundente y maldecir. La hermana menor protestó:

— Esto es tan injusto, mamá —parecía haber sido el comentario de una conversación cortada y venía exactamente de la oscuridad de la habitación. Quiso dar un paso hacia adelante para descubrir las figuras que se ocultaban en las sombras, pero se sintió de nuevo tímido al escuchar la voz proclamaría del padre.

— ¡No pienso aceptar esto Hanabae! ¡Inaceptable! —gritó furioso mientras tomaba algunas cosas que parecían desparramadas en el suelo, hubo un momento de silencio calculado para dar dramatismo a sus palabras— ¡Mis hijas primero casadas!

— ¡Con que moral Hiashi Hyuuga! —peleó la mujer lanzando algo mofletudo directo a la cara de su esposo. Naruto pudo ver el impacto porque parecía ser algunas pantuflas blancas, en aquel mismo alboroto de movimientos podía determinar el recto cuerpo de Hinata pegado contra el escaparate sin entender que pasaba:

— ¿Pero qué…? —aquella misma pregunta quedó flotando ignorada por todos aquellos que permanecían en la estrecha habitación, que por muy increíble que fuese: era la principal, el dormitorio matrimonial de sus padres con tan sólo diez metros de esparcimiento. Su madre siguió un monologo iracundo:

— ¡Con que moral puedes decir eso mientras eres quien eres!

— ¡No se dé que hablas Hanabae! —expresó el hombre e inmediatamente dispuesto a no dejar hablar a su mujer, siguió: — ¡Mis hijas son mis hijas y primero muerto que una burlada antes del matrimonio!

— ¡Pero si tú me burlaste antes del matrimonio! —gritó la Hyuuga sintiéndose claramente ofendida por la doble moral que portaba su marido, este calló por un instante viéndose atrapado en falta. Ella para nada calmada, exclamó: — ¡Una mujer debe usar todas las tácticas posibles para hacer que un hombre se quede a su lado! ¡Nuestro mayor poder es…!

— ¡Pero madre esto es tan injusto! —volvió a repetir la menor sintiéndose defraudada mientras se dejaba caer en algún cómodo asiento rebotando su cuerpo en protesta— ¿Por qué Hinata se encontró al ídolo de Japón como novio? ¿Por qué no yo? ¡Es injusto, muy injusto!

— ¡Silencio Hanabi! —gritó el padre colérico mientras la apuntaba: — Aquí nadie, ni tú, ni Hinata, en mi casa van a seguir los designios de su madre.

— ¡Soy su madre y debo encaminarlas bien! —exclamó Hanabae insultada. — A ver… ¿Piensas que soy una mala influencia para nuestras hijas? ¡A ver hombre que nos tiene en la bancarrota, borracho empedernido! ¡Cuando eras joven no aguantabas dos pedidas!

— ¡Madre, por favor! —Hinata tembló al saber que todo aquel escarnio público estaba siendo vociferado al frente de la cara de Naruto, sin pudor alguno, sin contenerse —como lo hacían todos los días.

— Era distinto… —explicó Hiashi con cierta reserva y acotó— Siempre supe que eras una mujer amoral.

— ¡Amoral! ¡Amoral! —fue allí cuando un golpe certero cayó en el brazo del padre haciendo retroceder directo a la puerta, donde Naruto estaba congelado por la situación cuyo desenlace no entendía. ¿A qué venía toda esa pelea? ¿Por qué estaban peleando desde un principio? — Te encantaban todas las cosas amorales que hacíamos cuando jóvenes, viejo mentiroso.

— ¡Por favor, Hanabae, cuida tu boca frente a las niñas! —indicó el hombre haciéndose el responsable de la casa, aquella misma faceta que estaba tomando hacía que su mujer se enfureciera aún más— Y es muy distinto como un hombre y un padre se comportan. ¡Mi hija no compartirá cuarto con nadie, mucho menos en mis narices!

— ¡No entiendes que todo esto es un sacrificio familiar Hiashi! —explicó la mujer colérica mientras lo empujaba cada vez más hacia afuera, haciendo que inevitablemente el hombre caminara hacia un paralizado Namikaze que no pensaba después de la última declaración de su suegro— ¡La familia debe hacer todo lo posible para que Namikaze-sama siga perteneciendo a Hinata! ¡Todo! ¡Y eso conlleva sacrificios, amor mío! ¡Las cosas más preciadas de una mujer pueden ser fácilmente sustituidas por la certeza de un hogar estable y una felicidad duradera! Y eso también va contigo Hanabi… —miró a su hija menor reprobatoria—. Tienes que aprender a que no todo puede ser tuyo, tu hermana ha tenido una gran suerte —miró al cielo mientras alzaba las manos— Kami-sama ha bendecido todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros y le ha dado un hombre rico para que nos siga cuidando con el amor que siempre nos ha tenido. Tú debes entender y cederle aquella misma felicidad a Hinata —se detuvo y miró a Hiashi que estaba sorprendido por la lucidez de su esposa—: Y tú, déjate de tonterías, de nada valen las hijas vírgenes si se quedan como parásitos en la familia chupando el dinero y trayendo desgracias. ¡Una hija feliz, sana y con un buen marido es mucho mejor que una solterona! ¡Hinata es tu preferida, sí, pero tienes que entender que ella ya le pertenece a otro hombre!

— ¡Yo no! —gritó la joven desencajada por tanta locura en un solo monologo.

— ¡No lo aceptare! —prorrumpió el padre sintiéndose de nuevo burlado en el momento en que apuntaron que su hija preferida —secretamente—, su niña, su primeriza; iba a dejar de ser su protegida para pasar a ser una mujer sólo por el bien de la familia. ¡Sólo por zapatos guchi y palos de golf…!

¡Y palos de golf, masajeadoras, nuevas inversiones en la compañía, no más yakuza, mucho más sake! Se detuvo mientras una sonrisa salvadora recorría su rostro. Era su pequeña, pero en el fondo sabía que su pequeña iba a crecer y que mejor forma que con un chico con dinero.

— La verdad… —empezó diciendo el padre mientras colocaba un pie fuera de la habitación— tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar —aquella última frase no sólo sorprendió a Hinata que estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa ante tanto libertinaje, sino también a Hanabi que creyó ganada su pelea debido al cariño que tenía Hiashi por su hija.

No siguió diciendo más nada, no porqué hubiese descifrado el terrible semblante de decepción de su hija —su peor rostro—, sino que caminó literalmente contra una pared macilenta de músculos y huesos que no pudo birlar aún con su altura. El Hyuuga llenó su rostro con un sonrojo apenado al verse cazado en su más penosa faceta ante un joven que no le agradaba ni cinco metros alejado, ni siquiera con sus millones de yenes en cuentas privadas. Naruto tenía los ojos desencajados, la boca abierta y el cuerpo por completo inmóvil; parecía haber visto un fantasma. Todos los miembros de la familia Hyuuga, exceptuando Hinata, se asomaron en la puerta buscando excusas a su comportamiento vox populi.

Hanabae achacada por verse descubierta en sus planes de lapso indefinido, Hanabi tratando de dejar en claro que su amor siempre sería él aún cuando las adversidades habían escogido a su hermana para estar a su lado y Hiashi que no conseguía palabras ni cara para ver al hombre que tendría la dicha de tener a su hija. Namikaze no podía pensar en absolutamente nada, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza de que alguien lo forzaría a estar en la misma habitación con una chica —toda la noche— para "eso". Nunca había tenido problemas de cama desde el día en que había logrado romper la coraza de Sakura y esta robado su virginidad —aunque él no la de ella—; desde ese momento en adelante había sido ciertamente abierto a las relaciones sexuales porque no las consideraba en sí algo demasiado formal. El amor y la cama eran cosas distintas y parecidas, nunca había tenido la dicha de compartir sabanas con alguien que sintiese exactamente lo mismo que él. Su primera vez fue de caridad y el resto por curiosidad, en ese mismo instante estaba lleno de jóvenes sin nombres que se entusiasmaban con su apellido.

Nunca pensó en estar al lado de alguien que lo viese como Naruto Namikaze, no el ídolo de Japón, sino sólo él —un idiota—. Nunca pensó, ni en sus más remotos sueños, ni siquiera cuando ella lo obligó a colocar su mano en sus —hermosos— pechos, que en algún momento se verían en aquella situación —no genuinamente, porque nada entre ellos pasaba de manera genuina—. Creyó que lo máximo que le obligarían a salir de su zona de confort era besar esos labios que le eran esquivos, pero el simple pensamiento de estar en la misma habitación a medio vestir; con malas intenciones de terceros, le hizo secar la boca y quedarse sin ninguna palabra.

Una parte se sentía afortunado, otra horrorizado, otra burlado y una última insultado —lo usaban como si fuese un cheque en blanco—. Comprendió las palabras sabias de Hinata: no confíes en ellos o terminaras haciendo lo que ellos desean.

Y así fue.

— ¡Namikaze-sama! ¡Lo deje esperando por la camisa, pero que descuidada soy! —planteó Hanabae como una actriz profesional, sin notársele el alborozó en la cara — Entre, pase, pase, le buscare una de remplazo de inmediato —la mujer tomó su hombro desnudo y movió al rubio como si fuese un títere, cuando se encontró con la figura glacial de Hinata parada frente al armario, sonrió con complicidad: — ¡Hinata te buscara alguna que te quede como anillo al dedo, mi esposo era mucho más flaco cuando estaba joven!

— Madre… —empezó a decir la mayor de las hijas Hyuugas cuando empezó a sentirse enrollada en esa locura. No pensaba dormir en el mismo cuarto que él, mucho menos con las mismas intenciones que ella deseaba. Ella necesitaba su espacio, deseaba pensar —porque no había podido pensar en el baño debido a la burla de sus pantaletas—.

— Madre —interrumpió Hanabi quien aún permanecía tendida en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, dispuesta a sabotear la situación con tal de su ídolo no fuese "violado". — Hinata es virgen, no podrá complacer a ningún hombre sin decepcionarlo.

Hanabae inmune a las protestas de su hija menor, dejó mal colocado a Naruto en medio de la pequeña habitación que se sentía abarrotada de la tensa situación, y tomó a la pequeña de la ropa con la puntilla de los dedos. La jaló sin consolación mientras le daba clases a media voz:

— No sabes nada de nada, mi niña… —indicó para luego lanzarle una sonrisa de complicidad a Hinata que estaba engrinchada en la esquina opuesta de la habitación, con la mirada llena de resentimiento y quejas. Fue un gesto amoroso de una madre que despide a su hija el día de su matrimonio—. Siéntase cómodo, Namikaze-sama. —no lo miró en ningún instante tenía una pelea de miradas con su primogénita, que terminó por ganarla lanzándole picadas de ojo que la desconcentraron—. Está en su casa… ¿Quisiera algo de té para dormir bien? —esta vez sí paso un servicial ojo por su yerno.

Este estaba anclado sin posibilidades de articular un comentario inteligente que lo librara de tan incómoda situación, abrió la boca pero fue callado por la respuesta de su "nueva madre legal".

— Claro, le traeré el té en unos minutos… —sonrió picara—; no se pongan tan "cómodos", ¿Vale?

— ¡No puedes hacer esto! —chilló la pelinegra saltando desde el escaparate hasta el empeine de la cama matrimonial mientras la fulminaba con la mirada, su madre la ignoró olímpicamente— ¡Madre, padre! ¡Ustedes! ¡Yo…! —su cabeza era una nube de dudas: ¿Qué estaría pensando Naruto en ese momento?

Allí fue cuando Namikaze hizo alarde de su inteligencia y facilidad de palabras, se volteó sobre sus talones —viéndose emboscado— y sonrió con elegancia:

— No hace falta hospedarme en su casa, querida Hanabae-sama —agregó el "sama" para que la mujer se derritiese en el titulo mientras él libraba una manera de escapar. No funcionó, la misma lo escuchaba atentamente mientras desalojaba la habitación con calma—. Pensaba regresar irrevocablemente, no quisiera causarles más problemas —y agregó—. Chouji me está esperando en casa.

— ¿Su perro? —preguntó Hanabae poco interesada en toda aquella palabrería.

— No, la verdad… —quiso explicarse pero no estaba muy seguro si su amigo de infancia era una mascota, un servicio para limpiar la piscina, un criado o simplemente un parasito que se comía todas las botanas.

— ¿Un criado? —creyó haber asentido ante aquella extraña idea, después de todo lo dejaba quedarse en su casa si se dedicaba a mantener pulcra, cosa que nunca hacía—. Entonces, no hace falta que usted se preocupe, ni que él se preocupe por usted.

— Somos extrañamente muy cercanos —mintió Naruto, aunque muy en el fondo lo eran, veían después de todo anime a las cuatro de la mañana en calzoncillos mientras bebían cerveza negra.

— Por eso estoy segura de que no se preocupara si usted queda en manos de una linda chica toda la noche —empezó a cerrar la puerta y esa misma acción le quitó el aire de los pulmones al rubio, que se vio atrapado inevitable en el juego de aquella mujer. No había escapatoria, era un prisionero de guerra. — Estará muy feliz, incluso.

— No, no lo estará —informó con la voz cortada cuando la luz del pasillo era solamente un recuadro amarillo en el suelo y el resto de la habitación era la oscuridad misma—. Se preocupara —siguió intentando.

—Tranquilo Namikaze-sama, está en buenas manos, estará con su novia—la puerta sonó cerrada llenando la habitación con una lúgubre vista a la nada. Naruto no se movió ni un milímetro al darse cuenta de que había sido golpeado por el bate de la verdad. Él y Hinata eran novios, por un contrato, pero a fin de cuenta el resto de las personas juraban que su relación era una verdadera prueba de que el amor lo puede todo. No respiró, ni siquiera hizo el intento de prender la luz aunque el cuarto parecía una boca de lobo; sólo podía escuchar el frenético sonido de los pulmones de Hinata.

Ella estaba al borde de la desesperación, se sentía molesta consigo misma al no poder imponer sus decisiones sobre las de sus padres —y sobre todo que estos mismos la vendiesen como carne al primer buen postor que paseaba por su casa—. ¿Qué clase de madre podía encerrar a su hija en el mismo cuarto que su nuevo novio, a quien había conocido ese mismo día? ¿Qué clase de mal demencial ocurría en la familia Hyuuga?

Pero por sobre todas las cosas estaba muy molesta con Naruto, por no poder escapar de aquella situación cuando ella se lo avisó y con ella misma por sentirse tan nerviosa ante la situación. ¿Qué pasaba con sus rodillas, con esa oscuridad, con la forma en que su cara ardía al saber que algunas personas jurarían que ellos intimaban de esa manera, con la risilla desde el otro cuarto? Descargó toda su ira contra él, que no se atrevía siquiera a voltearse y mirarla.

"_¿No puedes decir: no te hare nada porque no eres mi novia? ¿No puedes mostrarte al menos asqueado?",_ bajo aquel pensamiento alzó la voz sintiéndose al mismo tiempo que si él decía algo como aquello se sentiría terriblemente decepcionada.

— ¡Prende la luz, grandísimo…! —ordenó mientras caminaba a tientas en la oscuridad. El rubio saltó a todos lados buscando a tientas con las manos el suiche que juraba haber visto cerca de la puerta de salida. Encontrado todo se iluminó con un candil amarillo que redimensionó la habitación haciéndola más pequeña y claustrofóbica. Los dos se consiguieron parados uno al frente del otro, separados tan sólo por la cama matrimonial.

La habitación en sí era un reducto de sardina donde cabían tres personas tocándose los brazos con facilidad. Distribuida de una sola manera y dejando unos delgados canales para desplazarse de perfil, servía como recamara para la pareja casada —y ahora para perpetuar la buena suerte—. El mobiliario era viejo y en desuso, con una cama matrimonial demasiado grande para el reducido espacio, un escaparate rustico comprado en rebaja en un mercado de pulgas, una mesita de dormir que servía como peinadora al incorporarle un espejo mediano y un armazón de compartimentos adicionales que servían para guardar perfumes de muestra y maquillaje de la época de sus años mozos. Hanabae Hyuuga mantenía su alcoba de amor en un estado inmaculado sin importarle que tuviera poco espacio para estirar las piernas y los brazos. Las sabanas de flores anticuadas y las persianas que tamizaban la vista en una ventana que daba hacía la casa vecina, hacían que el lugar pareciera aún más pequeño.

Naruto pasó una mirada rápida al perchero con las batas de baño y de estar, las pantuflas olvidadas en un esquina, unos zapatos lustrosos que sobresalían de una caja acumulada bajo el escaparate y unos sombreros hechos a mano que descansaban en la repisa. Había un olor a vejez que reinaba en todo el lugar, pero al mismo tiempo flotaba algo cálido —como si una calefacción imaginaria hiciera el lugar más acogedor—. Se mantuvo mudo, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con su novia, aunque esta lo miraba como si fuese un gran problema en medio de un lugar funcional —tal cual se mira a un enorme caballo empotrado en la puerta de salida, sin lógica alguna de el porqué se encuentra en ese lugar—.El sonido de las gallinas que comenzaban a acomodar sus puestos para dormir debajo de sus pies le hizo sentirse aún más ansioso. Sin querer sus ojos cayeron en los perlados y tuvo que redimirse:

— No pienso hacerte nada —puntualizó—. No sé qué piensa tu familia…

— ¡Obviamente no vas a hacer nada! —no lo gritó, pero el ímpetu de su voz dejó por sentado que ella era la única que dejaba que él se acercara con sus pasos dudosos. Hinata era la que permitía todas aquellas sonrisas, caricia o siquiera camarería. Sí el intentaba propasarse, ella se lo dejaría muy claro con un golpe directo a su hombría. Aún así, los dos sabían que si Naruto hubiese querido también podía forzarla por la diferencia de tamaño y fuerzas. Se mantuvieron en silencio, sopesando al otro sin darse cuenta que tenían una idea en común:

No querían que el otro estuviese allí. Miraron cada uno por su parte hacia direcciones contrarias, ofuscados en su propia vergüenza. El calor empezaba a subir en la habitación, aunque para Namikaze fue más bien un soplo de sudor helado que rodó por todo su pecho. Allí se percató de que aún estaba semi-desnudo y ahora encerrado en una habitación a solas con ella —sus pantys de ranitas saltarinas—. Carraspeó colocando una mano sobre su pecho y la otra tras su nuca, susurró apenado tratando de que ella no notase su desnudes:

— Podrías… —ella le miró al rostro sin entender su nueva timidez, no hubo un solo contacto pero el resto de la frase la hizo saltar—, darme la mentada camisa.

Casi tropieza con la pata de la cama al intentar alcanzar una camisa blanca guindada diligente en un gancho solitario del mueble que servía de vestier y zapatera. Maldijo y se agarró a las puertas tratando de no mirar su piel bronceada que brillaba por la luz amarillenta de la habitación. Él le siguió los movimientos entre divertido y ansioso, el frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos desde hacía media hora. Le lanzó la camisa directo al rostro sin importarle la queja muda que él hizo. Se vistió en silencio dándole la espalda. Ella le miró empezando a sentirse dueña de sí misma, sospesando la situación con ojo clínico.

Estaban solos, sí. Su familia deseaba cosas que eran imposibles de concebir, sí. Estaban en esa etapa en donde las hormonas y el corazón iban en direcciones opuestas, sí. Pero él ya era un adulto y Hinata podía perjurar que el mundo le había dado la experiencia suficiente como para detener sus impulsos. Ya no se odiaban, así que no había esa pared que pudiese poner freno a cualquier movimiento desprevenido. Pero ella no pensaba regalar su primera noche para complacer a su familia, mucho menos se la regalaría a alguien que no la amaba a ella —sino a otra—. Dudó por un minuto abrir la boca, pero cuando él se volteó rígido y le observó en silencio con las manos aún sobre el pecho —recién cerrado—. Hyuuga habló:

— Estamos solos y ya quedó clara la idea de mis padres sobre nuestra relación —propuso con la voz mermada pero sin temblarle. Él asintió serio—. Hagamos como si no fuésemos novios, desde que se cerró esa puerta somos dos completos extraños… —Naruto frunció levemente el cejo, no estaba muy contento con aquella idea: —. No importa si la situación es incómoda, la noche pasa rápido.

— No me agrada la idea de ser extraños —propuso el rubio mientras caminaba hacia ella. Hinata se turbó pero al final se encontró ridícula cuando él tan sólo se lanzó a la cama dispuesto a entablar la conversación sentado: —. Dos desconocidos en una habitación son más peligrosos que dos novios en una —le sonrió ante la sorpresa de sus ojos perlados que habían quedado desvelados como inexpertos. Namikaze no sabía porque le había tomado por sorpresa la idea de que ella fuese virgen, cuando todas sus tembladeras y pavores la hacía irrevocablemente inocente. Hinata Hyuuga no había sido alguna vez tocada por nadie, y mientras él fuese su "novio" nadie la tocaría—. ¿Sabes? Los chicos se pueden resistir por amor.

— Entre nosotros no hay amor —dejó por sentado estoica.

Aquella frase se le clavó en el pecho a Naruto, pero asintió dándose cuenta de que era cierta. Ellos fingían que había un gran amor y al final de la tarde él seguía pensando que algo quedaba de aquel acto. Se estaba engañando: su único gran amor era Shion y no era correspondido; para Hinata su empedernido viejo y molesto maestro: Kakashi Hatake. Él, resentido, lo recordó.

— Claro, tú sólo quieres a tu maestro Kakashi —su voz sonó impresionantemente celosa, pero ella no lo notó. Nunca nadie la había celado.

— No viene a la conversación —cortó y luego aunó sintiéndose molesta, como si el comentario de Naruto avivase todo lo que ella estaba pensando. Claro que no estaban enamorados, él le echaba ese tipo de miradas a Shion: — Después de todo tú sólo tienes ojos para Shion Umichiya.

Naruto la indicó molesto aunque ciertamente complacido de que ella recordase algo tan ínfimo como el encuentro de él y su amor unilateral.

— No es mi culpa, tú siempre eres hostil.

— ¡Y tú siempre eres un pedante!

— ¡Siempre me insultas! ¿Cómo quieres que te quiera?

— ¡Siempre te burlas de mí! ¿Cómo pretendes que sienta algo por ti?

— ¡Sintiéndolo! —gritó desencajado y parándose de inmediato para hacer que su altura constatara su tono de voz. Los dos se miraron con odio contenido, tercos y con la convicción de que no iban a perder contra el otro. Ella formó una sonrisa despreciativa.

— En tus sueños…

— En los tuyos —intuyó furibundo y con aquel mismo comentario volvió a sus pasos para separarse de ella colocando la cama entre los dos. Esa misma acción hizo que la pelinegra se molestara aún más. ¿De qué escapaba?

Se sumieron en un silencio glacial que atravesó las paredes e hizo que la casa retumbara en las pisadas y risillas de su madre, que estaba seguramente complacida con la idea de su hija retozando con un millonario. Las piernas empezaron a entumecerse y se volvieron a sentir estúpidos al quedarse parados sin decirse nada. Hinata volvió a hablar:

— Dos amigos en una habitación —arregló.

— Eso es lo que somos —indicó Naruto afirmando pero sin tener la suficiente fuerza como para mirarle a los ojos.

Hinata colocó las manos en la cadera apenas cerrada la conversación y Naruto para afirmar aquellas últimas palabras asintió en reiteradas ocasiones sin importarle que cuatro minutos de silencio se extendieron alrededor llenando la habitación de respiraciones y miradas resueltas. Ya no había ese problema del contacto visual, aún cuando sus cuerpos se calentaba al saber que estarían toda la noche en el mismo lugar. Namikaze empezó a sentir el cansancio de su cuerpo debido a la tensión del día y el poco descanso que había tenido la pasada noche, pensó que la figura de Hinata estaría tan mullida como la suya pero que ella lo encubría con esa resuelta sonrisa de victoria que calculaba los parámetros de su territorio.

— Bien… —rompió la Hyuuga—, haremos esto —indicó el espacio como si se tratase de alguna estrategia bélica— Estoy segura de que hay algún tatami guardado por aquí —sin importale darle la espalda, comenzó a hurgar por debajo de la cama y los muebles tratando de conseguir aquella obsoleta alfombra de madera de bambú. Polvorienta y a punto de desintegrarse la sacó tomándola del lazo que la envolvía, ante la mirada poco cooperativa de Naruto. Él entendió lo que quería hacer.

— No pienso dormir en el suelo —puntualizó ante la sorpresa de los ojos perlados. Ella saltó de inmediato en defensa:

— ¡No vas a dormir conmigo en la cama!

— ¡Por supuesto que no voy a dormir contigo en la cama! —gritó en el mismo tono de voz mientras tomaba una de las almohadas haciéndola suya— Tú dormirás en el suelo y yo en la cama.

— ¡Eso es terrible! —impartió la chica sintiéndose claramente ofendida. ¿Quién creía él que ella era? — ¡Soy una dama!

— ¿Y? —inquirió con una sonrisa despreciativa que era imposible de convencer de otra idea— Yo soy un ídolo, necesito dormir bien y cómodo para despertar fresco.

— ¡Esa es una pésima excusa! —Hinata también tomó la otra almohada, la de su padre que olía a alcohol y vomito.

— ¿Qué diran mis fans si me ven ojeroso o decaído? ¡Qué dirá la prensa! —exclamó teatral mientras colocaba su trasero sin pudor en la cama y luego lanzaba sus largas piernas reclamando su territorio—. Obviamente yo soy quien necesita más la cama.

— ¡Soy una chica y soy tu novia! ¡Deberías…! —comenzó a decir Hinata pero fue detenida por el chasqueó de una lengua que negaba. El dedo de Naruto se alzaba bajo su sonrisa mientras negaba complacido de su última frase.

— Sólo somos amigos, Hime Yakuza.

— ¡Te odio! —murmuró comiéndose las viseras, mientras lo golpeaba con la almohada directo en el pecho; aunque su idea era darle en la cara.

— Se una buena anfitriona y evita un desastre nacional de destruir el hermoso —aquella palabra le hizo pasear su mano por su propio rostro con dulzura— físico de una estrella amada, no querrás hacer que tus invitados duerman incómodos.

— ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! —Hinata colocó la mano tras su espalda negándose a perder. Él la escrúpulo con odio, pero al final decidió que sería lo más justo debido a la condición en la que se encontraban.

Tijera corta papel. Naruto era ágil.

Papel envuelve a piedra. ¡Bien, Hinata, otra más y lo tendrás durmiendo en el piso!

Tijera corta papel. El rubio vitoreó saltando en la cama sin importarle que los crujidos avisaban que no soportarían su peso por mucho tiempo. Terminó arreglando las sabanas con delicadeza mientras se zambullía como un niño con piyamas dentro de aquel palacio de suavidad y calor. Sonrió al sentirse amado por los cojines, almohadones y la calefacción natural de tener muchas prendas encima. Hinata lo miró en la envidia de la frialdad del piso, explayando su tatami, rebuscando una sabana bien abrigada que la salvase de las corrientes heladas y tratando de desinfectar la almohada de su padre que le llenaba el olfato sin remedio.

Apagaron las luces —aunque fue realmente la pelinegra la única que se dignó a levantarse luego de acostada—, sin dirigirse la palabra y no conciliaron el sueño con ninguna despedida. No se deseaban dar las buenas noches, porque sentían que si lo hacían algo en ellos iba a cambiar. El rubio cayó dormido de inmediato y roncó desde el inicio como un toro de lidia. Hinata, mientras tanto, escuchaba las pisadas retumbar en sus oídos de los cuartos aledaños, el viento colarse por la ventana y la oscuridad avasalladora de la cama matrimonial a su lado, el techo uniforme y los escaparates que formaban una tumba a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos cuando su corazón se calmó y dejó de oír la respiración de Naruto por el cansancio. No quería pensar nada más de él.

* * *

><p>Sakura caminaba con paso confiado directo a la salida de la SBS. No era del tipo que se quedara hasta altas horas de la noche en el trabajo, pero ese día tan acontecido le había obligado a olvidarse de todo y al final terminó olvidando la hora de salida. No quería detenerse a hablar con nadie, ya que aún quedaban vestigios de trabajadores que recogían lentamente sus pertenencias en el área de recepción —despidiéndose unos a otros—. Escuchó la voz de Rock Lee a la lejanía y por primera vez no le desagrado tanto, pensó que se debía a la reciente conversación que había tenido.<p>

— Buenas noches, Sakura-chan —fue dulce.

Ella sonrió sin voltear, y por primera vez —también—, le contestó:

— Buenas noches, Rock —aquella gracia de despedirse de alguien conocido le hizo llenar el corazón por un momento. En el medio era muy difícil llevar una relación con el resto de los otros artistas, siempre había alguien que se iba sin despedir, o cosas muy importantes que atender. Ella misma había perdido la facultad de despedirse de sus conocidos y muchas veces ni siquiera saludaba a Naruto cuando lo veía pasar casualmente cerca de su persona. Parecían dos extraños que habían coincidido en el elevador, o en un pasillo, todo se restringía a un acto de trabajo. Le hubiese gustado poder tener la valentía para alzar la voz y decir: "Ohayo".

Aquel mismo pensamiento se cortó de inmediato al ver a las dos figuras que entraban sin pretensiones al edificio. Los cuerpos entrelazados, una risilla de borrachos bajó la boca demasiado discreta como molesta y una química avasallante que indicaba que estaban allí para recoger sus llaves e irse directo al apartamento a resolver asuntos de cama. Sakura no podía creer que aquella sombra femenina de cabello rojo, obviamente tintado, pudiese estar disfrutando de la compañía de Sasuke Uchiha.

De todas las mujeres de Tokyo, incluso del planeta, jamás pensó que la perra arrastrada —como le decía Haruno— de Karin Uzumaki pudiese conseguir siquiera una mirada del Uchiha; mucho menos algo más. Los ojos sugerentes de la mujer se posaron en la cara inocente de la modelo con cierta sonrisa de victoria y placer. Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada verde y por un momento creyó que ella se iba a poner a llorar, pero fue más fuerte de lo que pensó. Haruno alzó el cuello digna y sin ninguna expresión concreta en el rostro hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como saludo. Karin que era más conflictiva formó una frase fácil mientras seguía su candil de pasos directos al ascensor:

— Sakura, no sabía que seguías trabajando aquí.

Haruno mostró su mejor sonrisa hipócrita mientras los dientes le chirriaban de la rabia y el dolor. Claro que estaba aquí, claro que los veía a los dos caminando directo a su camerino, claro que aún seguía intentando sentimientos que ya no tenían sentido. No lo podía evitar.

Sasuke no le regaló otra mirada, siguió su camino regalándole la visión de su espalda alejándose —como siempre—, enroscada la mano y el cuerpo de Uzumaki a su brazo. Estoico, pragmático, resuelto a no tener sentimientos más allá de los carnales. Ella sabía de antemano que él escogía a cualquiera por la noche, pero siempre creyó muy en el fondo que el odiaba las relaciones físicas de todo tipo y que a fin de cuentas era sólo un decir para arruinar su imagen de chico frío —aunque esa misma faceta de animal que toma lo que quiere, lo hacía más cruento—. Terminó por verle subir en el elevador de cristal mientras Karin depositaba un beso en su cuello, húmedo.

Ella no quería ser una de una noche, jamás pensó aquello, pero sintió celos de no estar en la posición de Karin para sentirse usada y así poder mover sus sentimientos a otro lado. Infló sus pulmones y asintió empezando a reanudar su caminata: _"Dignidad, Sakura, eso es lo que te sobra". _

* * *

><p>Neji Hyuuga no era del tipo de joven que se escapaba de casa por la noche para beber, fiestear y mucho menos tirar una cana al aire. No lo había hecho en sus inicios de noviazgo con Tenten, que fueron los más apresurados y conflictivos; mucho menos lo iba a ser cuando su vida tenía esa clase de estabilidad duradera —que no cambiaría por nada—. Sin embargo aquella noche decidió esperar a que la casa estuviese en silencio, para colocarse una chaqueta y bajar con recelo todos los escalones directo a la calle. Vivía en la colina, en el segundo piso de la frutería que se conectaba al suelo por una escalera externa que hacía del hogar un cubículo aparte del negocio. Los escalones de latón sonaron bajo su peso, pero fue en extremo cuidadoso de que su sombra no se reflejara sobre el vidrio de la habitación de sus padres.<p>

Deseaba hacer una ida y venida rápida porque las manos la escocían y si no solventaba sus dudas iba a terminar dándole vueltas al asunto. El frío de la madrugada le pegó directo al rostro, tuvo que anudarse con fuerza la bufanda que le había regalado Hinata en sus dieciocho para que la garganta no se le secase. Caminó con paso fácil directo al aparcado de los camiones de salida. A esa hora en Ashima nada se movía, el viento comenzaba a morir para dejar una estancada glacial sobre las casas rellenas de nieve suave y vaho; los autobuses habían dejado de pasar cinco horas atrás y el metro cerró a las una punto como todos los días. La única alternativa para moverse era esperar que algún transporte de carga pesada fuese directo a Tokyo en un viaje de entrega de suministros —en su mayoría plantación de arroz o berenjenas—, que se vendían frescos a la entrada del mercadillo central cuando las primeras luces calentaban las calles de la capital.

Ashima era un pueblo agricultor, aunque en su mayoría sus habitantes hacían vida y trabajo en la capital; persistían los campos de cultivo y la vida tranquila de un japonés rural. Neji le gustaba poder respirar el aire libre de monóxido, las horas pasar lentas pero certeras y la poca agitación que ocurría en sus calles. Era un pueblo muerto y al mismo tiempo el mínimo movimiento de vida hacía que todo se despertase en un alborozo escándalo de alegría. No pensaba moverse jamás de allí, por nada que fuera. Los Hyuugas habían conseguido un paraíso terrenal para limpiar todas las impurezas de su alma. Mordió sus labios, o eso creía.

No quería remover viejas heridas, mucho menos nada que tuviese que ver con su abuela Hanako Souji; pero el simple hecho de que aquel sospechoso cuaderno de anotaciones apareciera en el desván de su casa le hizo poner los pelos de punta. La mafia últimamente rondaba la vida de los Hyuuga con tanta insistencia que el simple hecho de tener algo "pesado" del pasado de su abuela podía traer problemas serios. Tal vez fuese sólo la locura de una mujer senil o alguna mala broma; pero sin lugar a dudas pensaba que era mejor acudir hacía alguien de la familia que aún tuviese contacto con los viejos tiempos y que supiese que hacer si las cosas se complicaban.

Hamura Ootsuki era le persona más cercana que él conocía que se encontraba fuera de Ashima, era confiable y al mismo tiempo sabría cómo reaccionar ante una situación como aquella. Siempre le advertía: "Si hay algún problema, llámame". Pero seguía creyendo inconveniente llamarlo para un simple cuaderno de notas, algo le decía que era mejor arreglar las cosas de frente —cara a cara—; fuera del rango de su prima y el nuevo movimiento de tropas de la SBS que los asediaba a cada momento. Seguía sintiéndose receloso por la forma en que la compañía compraba el tiempo de su prima y también por la tozudez de mantener a los Hyuugas conectados con Umino y Namikaze —nombres que estaban en el diario y que de alguna manera se relacionaban con Akatsuki—.

Llegó a la estación del transporte interno sin pasar las tres de la mañana. Las luces iluminaban el sector como un reflector hacía el cielo haciendo que la luna se viese más pequeña y las estrellas desaparecieran. El largo camión de refrigerio se mantenía abierto y su dueño apoyado en las puertas de metal tomando el primer café del día:

— Buenos días —indicó pragmático Neji con un bajo desliz de educación y una reverencia. El hombre incauto de sus modales, respondió con un largo "yo". — ¿Va hacía Tokyo?

— ¿Tú vas a hacía Tokyo? —respondió.

— Sí —ante la mirada glacial inexpresiva, indispuesta a prestarse para ayudar, siguió: — Es una urgencia.

— ¿De qué tipo?

Se quedó en blanco. No pensaba contarle sus problemas familiares con la mafia, el extraño y tumultuoso pasado de la familia Hyuuga; mucho menos el querer encontrarse en un bar en el distrito rojo con un monton de extraños que llamaban a un primo lejano el "jefe". Sonrió, indispuesto a mentir:

— La verdad mi hermana no ha llegado a casa, si no la encuentro seguramente se montara una grande en casa… —asintió.

— ¿Neji Hyuuga tiene hermana? —preguntó alguien dentro del camión. Neji reconoció a uno de sus vecinos que le sonreía lánguido, sabiendo que mentía— ¿Desde cuándo tienes hermana?

— Hablo de mi prima: Hanabi Hyuuga —mintió. El hombre asintió lentamente creyendo que la segunda hija de Hiashi Hyuuga podía meterse en ese tipo de aprietos, siempre habían problemas en la casa de Hanabae por culpa de ella.

— Bien, si así es la cosa —comprendió el conductor mientras saboreaba el amargo líquido depositado en su lengua— No hay problema hombre, te daremos el aventón.

El viaje fue silencioso y por ende ameno. Neji nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras, pero sí resueltas dudas. Le gustaba saber y aquella simple acción hacía desatar su lengua hasta conseguir una respuesta. Ese carácter lo había heredado de su difunto padre, sin embargó cuando las cosas sucedía de una forma y otra no conseguía palabra alguna —o acción— como para remediarlas. Creía febrilmente que el destino no se puede cambiar y que lo único que uno puede hacer es resignarse y hacer que las cosas sigan un curso más agradable.

Por eso no había seguido los estudiados luego de la preparatoria, por eso también se había quedado al cuidado de su tía y madre vendiendo verduras y frutas hasta el fin de los tiempos. No le importaba, después de todo, los Hyuugas jamás tuvieron un destino distinto al que no fuese mendigar o birlar el dinero. Él a diferencia de sus primas, sabía mucho más de su familia de lo que simplemente aparentaba —por eso tomaba precauciones con Akatsuki, por aquello mismo trataba de que Hiashi se metiese lo menos posible en los problemas—; pero terminaba desconociendo una gran parte de los secretos de su apellido, así como de su famosa abuela de la opereta.

En el fondo no quería saberlo.

El camión le dejó a veinticinco cuadras del distrito rojo con una despedida corta y una especie de bizcocho en el bolsillo. Caminó con lento pesar sin apresurarse mientras las calles solitarias dejaban al descubierto las sombras de borrachos y clubes que se desbordaban en vestidos de coctel. Percató su cercanía al barrio prohibido cuando las faldas se hicieron más cortas, los tacones más altos y la cantidad de hombres bien vestidos acrecentó en una capital despierta a las cuatro de la mañana. El distrito se iluminaba por un gigantesco cartel: burdo y sin clase —como todo en aquel sitio—, que ironizaba su desempeño por el rojo carmesí de su fondo y las grandes —regordetas— letras que recordaban a gigantescas mujeres llenas de carne y sudor. Un batallón de locales de todo tipo se asomaban con inocentes anuncios de lindas chicas en traje de baño, uniforme de marinerita, vestidos inocentes y lazos estrambóticos enmarcadas en anuncios de masajes, aguas termanles y bares servidos.

Nunca le había interesado esa parte de la ciudad, incluso podía decir que había estado allí a lo máximo tres veces y todas con la única razón de entablar una conversación con Hamura. Aquel día luego el asesinato de su padre —en manos de la mafia y las malas inversiones, heredadas por Hiashi—, después de la muerte de su abuela y la primera vez que su tío apostó con dinero de prestamistas. Caminó con paso apurado sorteando todas las ofertas de piernas blancas y labios pintados, sin establecer contacto visual con nadie. Una cuadra a la derecha y estaba al frente de un local de madera de roble, puertas biseladas y olor a cerveza pura. Entró sin esperar ninguna invitación y de inmediato soltó la puerta para colocar sus manos en la tranquilidad de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Había un gran desenfreno dentro del local, la música, la bulla, el alcohol y las mujeres se unían en un único ciclo de danza infernal que hacía el sitio abarrotado y lleno de vapores indeseables. Algunas meseras se le atravesaron insinuando sus largos escotes, pero él sólo tenía vista para el fondo de la habitación donde el bar brillaba por las transparencias de las copas y el líquido virulento del vodka. Caminó sin detenerse hasta que pudo diferenciar de entre todas las figuras a Hamura preparando un coctel, parecía despreocupado y con una apariencia juvenil exquisita veinte años más joven de lo que era —aunque ya entraba a los cuarenta—. Reía, encantaba e irradiaba ese tipo de belleza que sólo la familia Ootsuki podía tener y que sus primas habían heredado.

Apareció apoyándose en la barra, al lado de dos rubias tintadas que le miraron de arriba abajo por sus ropas poco citadinas y su largo cabello. Los ojos de Ootsuki cayeron sobre como un balde de agua fría, se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y sin quitar la expresión de horror —porque él siempre era pájaro de mal agüero—, dejó a un empleado encargado de las bebidas mientras él se acercaba a su primo.

— Neji… —susurró confidente mientras se apoyaba en la mesa para no caerse de la impresión, todo su cuerpo temblaba de precaución. Miró a todos lados comprobando genuinamente al Hyuuga de que el corazón de Hamura, aún sumido en toda aquella podredumbre de la ilegalidad, era el corazón de una buena persona— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Necesitaba hablar contigo —apresuró mientras el cuello le escocía y miraba de lado a lado visualizando a varios de los "amigos" de su primo en cada extremo del bar atendiendo el orden del sitio. Allí no entraba nadie de otros distritos, mucho menos grupitos problemáticos, era su territorio y estaban a salvo. Era el mejor sitio para acudir y hablar sobre esos temas.

— Claro, claro —asintió el primo mientras se mordía el labio inferior esperando que cualquier "bomba" cayese del cielo. Hubiese querido que su lejano familiar fuese ese tipo de chicos que se dejaba caer en los bares que le pertenecían para pedir alguna linda chica —la más linda— y llevársela a un love hotel de la zona. Pero no era así, Neji siempre había sido un reservado chicuelo de una sola novia. Le hizo pasar por la puertecilla de madera y le dirigió directo a su oficina personal. — Espero que todos estén bien —aunó con el mismo tono preocupado mientras fruncía las cejas—, espero que tú estes bien.

— Todos están bien —indicó el joven mientras pasaba a la metalica habitación de una mesa central y tres sillas de cuero vacuno pintado en negro. Se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos haciendo que el suspiro de Hamura recorriera toda la habitación y rió gratamente, muy callado:

— Menos mal, me has dado un buen susto —se sentó cómodamente en la silla central detrás de su escritorio y los habanos cubanos. Le pidió tomar asiento al rígido Hyuuga que escrupulaba la frialdad de la habitación como si fuese un tesoro de secretos. Ootsuki sonrió sabiendo que muy dentro de su fuero interior el primo pensaba encontrar con la mirada alguna metralleta mal colocada o el olor a droga en el ventilador. — ¿Cómo esta Hiashi-sama?

— Bien, creo —tomó asiento después de la segunda vez que le convidaron con la mano, estaban solos pero pudo notar que en las afueras el pasillo había sido cerrado por un cordón de seguridad. La privacidad lo destensó, de alguna manera u otra ese hombre le hacía sentir en confianza—. Me imagino que escuchaste lo de nuestra prima.

— ¿Hinata-sama? —inquirió divertido luego del asentimiento de su primo, agregó: — Por supuesto… ¿Naruto Namikaze, no?

— Exacto.

Se alargó el silencio sin suavizarse la mirada del hombre sus ojos blancos se asemejaban tanto a los suyos que le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, al final sonrió asintiendo lentamente:

— Parece que es alguna clase de relación provechosa.

— Tiene mucho dinero.

— Por supuesto que lo tiene —cortó— Todo Namikaze tiene "mucho dinero".

Neji frunció el cejo ante aquella enigmática respuesta, no fue por el simple hecho de que era el ídolo de Japón, había algo más oculto en la forma en que describió el apellido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A nada en concreto —le ofreció un trago del Royal Salut que descansaba en el borde de su mesa, se negó. — Espero que sea un buen novio para nuestra prima, ella es muy especial.

— Eso es lo que tiene a todos intrigados —miró al hombre cuando se llevó el vaso de licor a la boca saboreándolo con los labios húmedos de saliva—. Nadie pensó que fuese Hinata la que conseguiría una relación de ese tipo.

— No lo digo por eso, para nada —volvió otro sorbo—. Lo digo por la SBS, por su familia. No debe ser fácil mantener algo que se llama "relación" con alguien tan demandado. —interrumpió— También me entere de la intromisión de Akatsuki en casa del tío Hiashi… —enmudeció— ¿Sus dominios se han extendido, no?

— Al parecer era sólo ese caso en especial. Hiashi-sama hace prestamos con quien sea.

Hamura se pasó el vaso de vidrio por la boca delineando sus finos labios como si aquella frase no le convenciera del todo, dudaba de algo pero no estaba seguro de que en particular. Parecía irritado desde que empezaron a hablar de Naruto Namikaze.

— ¿Qué sabes de Naruto Namikaze? —aquella pregunta le tomó desprevenido, frunció los labios.

— Nada.

— Claro —agitó.

— ¿Y tú?

— Muy poco.

Respiraron calmados aunque el ambiente tenso de que algo podía ocurrir en cualquier momento se extendió en la sala. Neji fue sincero:

— ¿Me ocultas algo, primo?

— ¿Ocultar? —sonrió con desgracia— La mafia vive de los secretos.

— Somos familia y si algo que afecte a Hinata-sama hágamelo saber.

— No —sonrió tranquilizandolo— Si hubiese algo que pudiese hacerle daño a mi familia ya estaría trabajando al respecto, tranquilízate. Sólo tengo mis reservas hacia ciertas personas que no me agradan del todo.

— ¿Qué puede tener Naruto Namikaze que no le agrade? —interrogó sorprendido.

— Su padre, por ejemplo, su apellido —se detuvo—. Él nada, no le conozco y muy pocos conocidos le conocen en privado —sonrió con algo de desprecio—. Aunque se por terceros que tiene cierta relación con Kiler Bee.

— ¿Shibuya?

— Los barrios bajos de Shibuya, es alguien molesto.

Neji asintió tratando de aquel mismo comentario no calara hondo en su alma y tratando de olvidar que sabía más de lo que quería.

— Pero… —Hamura posó sus codos en la mesa y apoyó su grácil rostro en sus manos simpatizando— ¿Qué te trae a ti por aquí? No me digas que realmente vienes por alguna chica —le sonrió pícaro.

— Por supuesto que no —Neji seguía siendo tan serio como siempre.

— ¿Bien?

— Conseguí algo —su voz tembló haciendo que la posición del pelinegro se tensara y sus dedos crujieran, echo todo su cuerpo atrás esperando lo que fuese—. Algo que no entiendo y que quiero preguntarte.

— Siempre te he dicho que no me gustan las preguntas —susurró molesto—: Neji, no hace falta que sepas de estas cosas… —habló como un padre—. Eres joven, inteligente y tienes un futuro brillante por delante; puedes hacer lo que desees con tu vida —le calmó ante los labios pálidos que querían replicar—. Nadie que indaga mucho en la familia Hyuuga sale bien parado, tú padre, el tío Hiashi, incluso mi persona —sonrió con melancolía— Todos estamos realmente jodidos.

— Aún así quiero saber —terminó grave haciendo enojar aún más al hombre— Creo que es nuestro derecho como miembros de esta familia.

— No, ustedes tienen el apellido Hyuuga pero ya no pertenecen a este mundo —le indicó el lugar en que estaban sentados— ¡Esto no es lo que ustedes son! Crecieron distinto, crecieron fuera de este lugar, no se imaginan las cosas que se tienen que hacer para llegar aquí. No pregunte, sólo hablar.

Le ignoró, esa no era la forma de ser de Neji y nadie la iba a cambiar para "salvarle el trasero".

— ¿Quién era nuestra abuela?

Hamura sonrió con sorna, burlándose:

— Hanako Souji.

— Ese era su nombre artístico —puntualizó sorprendiendo al mayor.

— Pues ya sabes todo —abrió los brazos explayando su persona y fuerza. Neji no se sintió avasallado, había heredado esa forma de mirar directo a alguien a los ojos sin temer de sus abuelos. En los negocios escabrosos una mirada gélida sin emociones valía más que mil palabras.

— ¿Quién era realmente Hanako Souji?

— ¿Qué conseguiste exactamente, Neji? —preguntó preocupado Hamura, sus ojos y expresión corporal le delataron que estaba asustado. El joven suspiró, abrió el cierre de su chaqueta escuchando también los movimientos nerviosos de alguien fuera de la habitación. La puerta se abrió y un macizo moreno miró a Neji como si lo fuese a matar. Ootsuki se molestó de la intromisión, aún cuando entendía que el sonido del cierre en la mayoría de los casos eran armas ocultas.

— ¡Sal inmediatamente Heiji! —gritó furibundo, la puerta se cerró de sopetón. Miró a su primo que tenía aún la mano dentro del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, sus manos temblaban pero al final decidió dejar salir una pequeña libreta de cuero, envejecida y a punto de romperse. La dejo sobre la mesa con una nube de polvo y moho. No entendió nada: — ¿Qué es eso?

— El libro de notas de Hanako Souji… —se mordió los labios y al final corrigió—, o mejor dicho Kaguya Ootsuki.

Palideció y casi en un salto agarró aquel trastos de papeles amarillentos, los miró por arriba sin poder creer que aquel pedazo de mierda —o bendición de dios— realmente existiera. Lo miró por arriba y abajo, tratando de conseguir un mal cocido, alguna letra extraña, algún nombre que no cuadrase. Luego de dos minutos de escrutinio terminó derrotado con los labios secos, los ojos vidriosos y el cuerpo libido. Miró tremulo a su primo y preguntó —por primera vez en su vida— con la voz entrecortada:

— ¿Don-dónde conseguiste esto, Neji?

— En el ático —respondió simple pero sintiendo que las tripas se le hacían nada. Algo malo pasaba, algo malo estaba con ese libro para poner así de nervioso al siempre calmado Hamura—. Estaba con sus cosas personales y firmaba con el nombre de Kaguya Ootsuki… —se detuvo— ¿Es realmente su verdadero nombre?

Hamura inspiró. Debía responderle, después de todo aquella cosa había llegado a sus manos —a salvo— gracias a que Neji lo había traído a tiempo. Ahora no habría que temer si estaba en ese lugar y no en la casa Hyuuga desprotegido a la intemperie. El legendario libro de notas de la gran Kaguya — la madre coneja—: el siempre considerado falso purgatorio de todos los crímenes habidos en la ciudad de Tokyo. La prueba fehaciente de la mafia seguía allí matando y mintiendo ante los ojos de una policía incompetente que no conseguía los testimonios, ni la complicidad entre una cantidad de individuos que prefería callar antes de ser traicionados. Ese mismo libro de notas que podía hacer que familias y fantasmas se reunieran con tal de parar todo ese desmadre del monopolio de Akatsuki. Tembló como un demente viendo aquella reliquia de la salvación. Nadie podía saber de eso hasta que las cosas se calmaran, hasta que realmente se comprobara que no había vuelta atrás y la debilidad los carcomiera.

Lo dejó reposar en la mesa un minuto y le contestó:

— Sí, Hanako Souji fue desde que nació Kaguya Ootsuki, hija del primer jefe de la familia Ootsuki de Okinawa —despreció el aire con un soplido—. Talentosa para la opera, inigualablemente hermosa y esposa de uno de los más grandes magnates del contrabando en la capital: Hisanshi Hyuuga —se sintió románticamente inspirado—. Conocida como la gran coneja en sus mejores tiempos logró imposibilitar el crecimiento de las pequeñas bandas de saqueadores, contrabandistas y vendedores de drogas creando un monopolio de alianzas de familias entre los grandes: Namikaze, Ootsuki, Hyuuga y los muertos Senju —rió sin creérselo—. Legalizó a la familia Hyuuga en el negocio y la convirtió en el más respetable apellido de una sociedad que la había despreciado por ser una mujer de la calle y el machismo —asintió—. Ayudó a que la familia Namikaze recuperase la respetabilidad de su apellido alejándola de los malos negocios y conformando sus riquezas en la gran empresa KOENZO; hoy en día la multimillonaria compañía de entretenimiento SBS —terminó el monologo sintiéndose lleno de dudas y nerviosismo—. Fue también una dura matriarca que despedazó a la familia Ootsuki y abandonó a sus pobres hijos a la buena de dios, sin temblarle la mano. Al hacerse anciana fue la mujer que ustedes, me imagino, recuerdan. —abrió las manos como si se tratase de todo y luego las unió en un gesto calculado esperando que el joven preguntase algo más.

Neji pensó en aquellas palabras, interesándole única y exclusivamente el enredo de apellidos, el verdadero nombre de su abuela y su alias: "La gran coneja". ¿Era esa diminuta mujer siempre vestida colores carmesíes, una tirana de la vida de calle y el hambre? Suspiró. Le había dicho mucho, pero eso no aclaraba nada.

— ¿Qué hay con ese cuaderno? —apuntó con la mirada la portada de cuero haciendo que los ojos blancos se turbaran, volviendo a su estado natural.

— Eso no te incumbe, primo.

— Estaba en mi casa.

— ¡Y gracias a dios que lo conseguiste y lo trajiste! —negó con dramatismo mientras sus labios acertaba cierta sonrisa de alivia—. Es mejor que se quede aca, que en Ashima. Tenemos más protección, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Claro que sabía, todo el distrito les pertenecía. Ningun enemigo entraba y salía vivo para contarlo; pero… ¿Ese diario era bueno para la familia Hyuuga? Hamura siguió:

— Llegara el día en que la familia Ootsuki y Hyuuga vuelven a ser lo que fueron —propinó un fuerte golpe de victoria en la mesa.

— Nosotros sólo queremos paz, primo —susurró Neji sintiendo que en el fondo esas serían las palabras de su padre. Le miró parco—: ¿Qué son todas esas anotaciones y nombre? ¿Ese tal Namikaze tiene que ver con el novio de mi prima?

— Todos los Namikaze están relacionados —puntualizó y se mordió la lengua al hablar tanto—. Es una familia pequeña, adinerada de la época feudal, experta en contrabando y tráfico de influencias. Muy conocida por sus defalcos y ahora sólo la sombra de lo que fue —interrumpió—. No vale la pena pensar en ella.

— Como no vale la pena pensar en nosotros —murmuró ido.

— No —sonrió con pedantería— Nosotros somos una piedra en el zapato. No te confíes, Neji —asintió sintiéndose cada vez más convencido— Nosotros renaceremos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

El mutismo se extendió. El hombre miró la extensión de su mesa, sopesando:

— Se quedara aquí —terminó por decir mientras tomaba el libro—. No tienes ya nada porque preocuparte, fue un gran peligro tenerlo en sus casas.

— ¿Qué hay de Hinata? ¿Está bien que ella este con un Namikaze? ¡No me dices absolutamente nada, Hamura! —gritó colérico.

Le vio pararse tranquilo, mientras tomaba el diario y lo observaba de reojo en algunas páginas sueltas. Muchos nombres y direcciones, era como la lista de Schindler. Expresó dándole la espalda:

— Ya te dije, no sé nada de Naruto Namikaze y no creo que tengamos más problemas —alzó el libro para que lo mirase con detenimiento— Este fue nuestro último problema y ya está fuera de juego.

Neji, sin querer, sintió que un gran peso salía de su alma al ver como aquella libreta era depositada dentro de una caja fuerte empotrada a la pared de la habitación. Entendió la importancia de la misma y tembló sólo al saber que hasta Hamura Ootsuki le temía lo suficiente como para dejarla allí, donde nadie fuera de sus conocidos conocían. Inspiró, estaba fuera de sus vidas y no volvería a dañarlos.

Hanako Souji o Kaguya Ootsuki formaba parte del pasado; fuese que quien fuese Naruto Namikaze no debía presentar ningún peligro si Hamura no le tomaba cuidado y el resto de las cosas —mientras Hinata pudiese sacar provecho de la SBS— seguirían viento al popa al mantener al tío fuera del juego y las apuestas con prestamos dudosos. Se levantó de la silla dispuesto a escapar.

Había hecho lo correcto, no tenía porque preocuparse más sobre aquello. En el fondo su sexto sentido había funcionado cuando creyó pájaro de mal agüero aquel libro oculto entre perfumes y ropas. No quería saber más nada de él, incluso había borrado sus nombres. Excepto uno el de su padre y aquel Minato Namikaze que tanto se asemejaba al de Naruto. Esperaba realmente que su primo estuviese en lo correcto. Hinata-sama era la más implicada y el simple hecho de pensarlo le revolvía el estomago.

Hamura le detuvo.

— Hombre… —contestó en tono amistoso más agradecido que nunca, más feliz de verlo que lo que hubiese pensando— ¿Realmente no quieres una copa?

— Debo llegar a casa o preocupare a mi madre —miró su reloj sin prisa— Ya el metro aperturó.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —incluso aquella exclamación sonó desprovista de energía en la boca del siempre elegante y calmado Ootsuki— ¡Celebremos al modo de Okinawa: Sake y una linda chica en las piernas! ¡Por la familia Ootsuki de Okinawa!

— No soy de esos, Hamura —aprovechó para ir directo a la puerta cuando sonó tras su espalda el click de la caja fuerte.

— Sí —sonrió recordándole de cierta manera al siempre correcto Hisashi— Siempre has sido un niño de campo.

* * *

><p><em>La puerta chirrió contra su oído en un grito de pánico que llenó el pasillo oscuro que servía de entrada y conector al resto de las habitaciones. No hubo otro sonido, los objetos vibraban en la madrugada iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna que se infiltraba por la ventana de la cocina. No dio otro paso pero de alguna manera u otra se movió hasta el centro de la casa sin sentir sus piernas o cuerpo. Naruto respiró con pesadez en el frío creando una humarada de sus pulmones hirvientes. Llamó una vez:<em>

_— Hola._

_Su voz rebotó como si la sala no tuviese ninguna pertenencia y la voz de un fantasma remedase la suya. Movió los pies levantando un polvo lleno de pelos y mugre que había formado una alfombra gris sobre el suelo blanco de pobres cerámicas. La habitación creaba una extraña sensación por la enorme cantidad de ventanas sin uso. Cortinas amarillas roídas por el tiempo y los mordiscos de algún animal. Sólo vivía una flor solitaria en un porrón con agua de cipa de zancudos, descansando en la oscuridad de una esquina a la que no quería mirar._

_No sabía qué hacía allí, pero conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano. Los muebles de dos puestos vinotintos, la mesita de té decorada con revistas de moda, el armazón de una biblioteca que nunca montaron. Una cocina palpitante, pero limpia, un cuchitril de mobiliario barato con una mesa con tan sólo dos sillas hermanas gastadas por el tiempo. Las escaleras hacia las dos habitaciones continuas olvidadas por sus dueños, unos porrones abandonados a la buena de dios en cada ventana. Un perchero con una bufanda azul y olor a alcohol escondido tras la cal de las paredes._

_Caminó en círculos buscando la salida, pero sabiendo de que al fin había llegado a casa. Las ventanas, todas, daban hacia el mismo mar oscuro sin final con una luna que molestaba a sus olas con su luz de muerto. Juró que una mano, que era realmente la sombra de la rama de un árbol, golpeó el vidrio que miraba como una acuchillada sorda. Se percató al segundo retumbo que no habían puertas de salida y que las ventanas no eran escape seguro. Corrió por instinto mientras los golpes en las paredes se hacían más insistentes. Corrió como siempre lo había hecho mientras unos pasos de botas anchas le seguían. Corrió hacia la cocina caliente cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cayendo al suelo y revolcándose en la podredumbre con terror. Se quedó callado tratando de contener su respiración arrebatada, el dolor incauto en el pecho y las terribles ganas de llorar; abrazaba sus piernas en la sombra de la mesa. Namikaze se sintió empequeñecido, con las manos heladas y el rostro paralizado._

_La puerta se abrió golpeando la pared con sonora violencia que pareció limpiar todo el suelo, la luz se encendió cegándolo y haciendo que todo desapareciera en un resplandecer amarillo. Los pasos le alcanzaron y los ojos azules dilatados le hicieron retroceder hasta golpear su cabeza contra el lavabo. El hombre bramó colérico, botando saliva de alcohol desde la boca:_

_— ¡Naruto!_

_Su nombre tembló en su cuerpo. Se hizo un ovillo cuando la mano se alzó sobre su cabeza tapando el bombillo y creando una sombra fatídica sobre su rostro:_

_— ¡No, padre, no! —suplicó con la garganta seca del terror tratando inútilmente de proteger su rostro._

_No escuchaba a más nadie, todo se fundía en la luz y la imponente figura de un hombre al que había dejado de conocer._

Naruto despertó pálido con un grito atorado en la garganta que pudo contener a último momento. Se levantó en la orilla de la cama con poco aire en el pecho, sintiendo que había demasiadas sabanas y cojines para él. Se perdió en la oscuridad de unos objetos que no le pertenecían y un perfume de mujer vieja que se hizo parte de su sangre. Tenía la camisa prestada pegada al cuerpo por el sudor y la nariz hacía un sonido glacial que despertaba toda la habitación. No reconoció siquiera el techo, aunque la opresión del sueño seguía palpitándole en la sien sin descansar. Aún se sentía en los alrededores el salto que había dado debido a la impresión que no sólo movió la cama, sino que hizo tambalear la mesa de noche con su vaso de vidrio lleno por completo.

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando sintió un temblor que la llenó con un sentimiento de preocupación. Se levantó sólo cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Naruto se había sentado temblando al borde de sus pantorrillas. Asomó el rostro tímida para distinguir en las tinieblas el cuerpo helado y alargada que parecía tener dificultades para respirar. Namikaze tenía la cara hundida en sus manos y un soplido de pulmones penetrados, sudaba frío, había una expresión de horror impresa en su boca —sin ella saberlo—. Hyuuga apoyó su mano, delicada, en la sabana preocupada por su estado febril. Aquella acción hizo que el joven la mirara desde su reducto como un rostro que se asoma de su escondite.

— ¿Un mal sueño? —preguntó en un susurró ella, su voz sonó cálida. Nunca Naruto había escuchado la voz de alguien luego de una pesadilla. No conocía el consuelo maternal de caricias y cumplidos luego del terror. Verla con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos desconsolados, lo hizo sentir de una manera u otra especial.

Sin embargo, no consiguió las palabras suficientes para explicarse sin sentirse débil. Acobijó su cara con las manos en las mejillas mientras la veía con una enigmática sonrisa secreta. Suspiró moviéndose sus cabellos sobre sus ojos y finalmente soltó con la voz mullida y ronca:

— ¿Hace frío, no?

El cambio de conversación no sorprendió a Hinata, ya había aprendido que él era ese tipo de cobardes que hace todo lo posible para huir de sus propios sentimientos —asumiendo con valentía, aunque fuese realmente una cobardía, el silencio del sufrimiento en solitario—.

— No tenemos calefacción —contestó ella la respuesta de todos los males.

Eso ya él lo sabía.

— Debe hacer frío allá abajo.

— ¡Demonios, que sí! —contestó ella volviendo a concentrar sus sentidos en sus empeines que tocaban la madera helada a diez grados.

Fue un movimiento elegante y gracioso a la vez, palmeó en la cama invitándola a entrar mientras abría las sabanas. Ella le fulminó con la mirada, indignada:

— Sólo si tú te sales —él no espero ningún silencio.

— La cama es tan grande como para dos —explicó con simpleza, luego al ver que los ojos de ella todavía tenían dudas, agregó con un suspiro: — No te hare nada, Hinata.

Su nombre fue pronunciado con total devoción y adoración, como se le nombra a una virgen. Ella tragó y sin darse cuenta salió de sus propias sabanas sin quitar sus ojos de los azules comprendiendo que aún si se veían de frente o de espaldas, ella podría confiar ciegamente en él. No importaba si sólo llevaban algunas semanas de noviazgo, si su familia creía lo contrario, la prensa lo otro y la SBS algo peor. Ella conocía a Naruto de alguna manera que parecía que los siglos les habían pasado conociéndose. Él no le haría nada y ella tampoco se dejaría hacer.

Fue el único momento en toda la tarde que entendió que significaban dos amigos en una habitación, no habían preocupaciones de ese tipo. Hinata se acostó con sumo cuidado como si lo fuese a despertar, aún cuando él yacía sentado a escasos centímetros de ella. Los dos se acostaron viéndose y fue él quien le paso la sabana para que cubriese su cuerpo. Se quedaron callados contemplándose, en la oscuridad los ojos de Naruto parecían más oscuros y con un terror contenido que pertenecía a la pesadilla reciente. La Hyuuga mientras tanto resplandecía en una luz imaginaria que fundía todas sus facciones hasta hacer resaltar únicamente las piedras enigmáticas que se enmarcaban en un torrente de pestanas seductoras. Namikaze dudó de la lealtad a su palabra, hasta que ella sonrió trémula del escrutinio obviamente cómoda con su compañía.

No, no podía traicionar su palabra porque sabía que el mínimo movimiento en falso la haría perderla y volvería a su escondite dejándole desamparado. Prefería el platónico momento que perderse por completo de aquella diosa que no quitaba sus ojos sabios de su rostro.

— Suelo dormir con Chouji —explicó para su extraña invitación, aunque aquella confesión sonó aún más rara— Se mete en mi cuarto sin mi permiso, pero ahora ya es extraño dormir solo.

Hinata alzó una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro apuntó de puntearle con algún comentario. Él se le adelantó ofuscado:

— No soy gay —no hubo un tono despreciativo, tenía amigos gays en el medio, pero quiso dejárselo claro a la Hyuuga por algún motivo oculto.

— ¿Ni siquiera por Sasuke? —bromeó.

Naruto dudó por un momento a punto de reír: — Ni siquiera por Sasuke.

— ¿Quién es Chouji? —preguntó al final sintiéndose curiosa por la vida intima del rubio. ¿Qué hacía en sus días de ocio? ¿Qué veía? ¿Qué comía diariamente, sólo Ramen? ¿Tenía siempre esas pesadillas recurrentes?

Naruto no esperó otra pregunta, contestó con algo de sorna aunque muy en el fondo había una sonrisa de cariño reprimida:

— Es una sabandija que se come mis botanas.

— Y se mete en tu cama —completó Hinata encantada con aquel personaje misterioso que podía tener la familiaridad con el ídolo a tal grado de aprovecharse de él. Era un genio, o un desvergonzado.

— Es un amigo de la infancia —terminó por decir sin parpadear, recorriendo la línea del rostro de Hinata que relucía por la luz tenue que provenía de las persianas. Inspiró conteniéndose a pasar un dedo por aquella piel suave—. Vino a Tokyo buscando empleo, chef.

— ¡Oh, así que tienes a alguien que te cocine! —por alguna razón ella pensó que él era un desastre cocinando.

El rubio se río de buena gana. Ojala Chouji fuese tan servicial y agradecido:

— Ya más quisiera yo.

Hinata sonrió al verle tan divertido, preguntó callada:

— ¿No estará preocupado por ti?

Namikaze le miró por un minuto mordiéndose los labios por la anterior risotada. No supo que responder, no sabía realmente si Chouji era un amigo de ahora o de antes. No sabía si su aprecio había cambiado como el resto de la banda.

— Que se yo.

— Debe sentirse solo —concurrió a decir segura de que aquella desconocida figura dormía en la cama de Naruto preguntándose donde carajos se había metido por dos días consecutivos.

— Todos nos sentimientos solos alguna vez, además… —agregó sin sentir divertimento en su comentario—, él tiene las bolsas de papitas que le acompañan a todos lados.

— ¿Tú te sientes solo? —preguntó volteándose a mirar el techo. El joven pudo describir su perfil con un fatídico pensamiento, respirando pausado y con los labios semi-abiertos cuarteados por el frío.

— ¿Sabes? —Respondió él temblándole la voz—. Mañana puede que todo cambie… ¿Lo sabes, no?

Ella le dio una mirada fugaz incomprendido pero al verle aún más sombrío que antes temió su observación y volvió a su posición inicial, inquiriendo:

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que esto, realmente, puede cavar hondo en mi carrera —indicó sin respirar—. Ser el ídolo de Japón es un titulo bastante efímero, Hinata.

— Entonces nunca te quisieron —acarreó colérica por dentro al darse cuenta que la sociedad masticaba y escupía al mismo tiempo. Esa era una imagen que había tenido desde el primer día en que fue al instituto en metro sola y se perdió pasadas las cinco estaciones al quedarse ensimismada viendo las caras cambiantes de ciudadanos que aceptaban todo lo que le dijesen sin chistar.

— Exacto —contestó al ella dar en el clavo—. Eso es lo único cierto en este "mundo" — aguardó otro silencio y luego agregó: — Si eso pasa no seguiré siendo el Naruto Namikaze que tú conoces, sino otro —Ella le miró sin entenderle—: No seré el de las publicidades, ni el del dinero, ni el de los actos y la prensa, no seré lo que tus padres quieren que sea y mucho menos lo que la SBS quiere que yo sea —parecía estar desahogándose—. No seré, siquiera, el que tú quieres que sea. No seré nadie, la prensa me engullirla como engulló a Sarutobi Hiruzen y al final tu seguirás siendo Hinata Hyuuga, viviendo tu vida como quieres —se detuvo y sonrió sin realmente querer— Eso sería bueno, para ti, al menos.

— Entonces… —la voz de ella tembló imposibilitada de verle, pero teniendo las ganas indeterminadas de decirlo— Se sólo tú, así no le guste a mis padres, a la SBS, a la prensa, a mi o a ti mismo —aspiró sintiendo la mirada de él taladrarle el perfil, sorprendido. Naruto hubiese esperado una escapada un "Al fin, pensé que estaría amarrada a ti por toda la vida" o un "Bueno, así son las cosas" —: Se sólo Naruto Namikaze, el que eres o quieres ser. El que decidiste ser.

Un largo silencio de varios minutos se alargó entre los dos hasta que al final fue tan incomodo que tuvieron que enfrentar sus rostros. La cara de Hinata estaba relajada al soltar toda aquella perolata que le había taladrado desde el primer minuto en que comprendió que las cosas podían cambiar en cualquier momento. Naruto tenía una sonrisa suave, calmada, surcándole todo el rostro haciéndolo pasivamente guapo.

— Todo estará bien, Naruto-kun —terminó susurrando.

— Eso es muy hipócrita de tu parte, Hime Yakuza —no quito aquella sonrisa, sino que la ensanchó.

— Todo estará bien, créeme —volvió a repetir como para si misma. No quería que todo terminase cuando apenas estaba comenzando; cuando había empezado a agradarle. Le caía mal, pero no todo el tiempo. Ese momento en especial creyó querer, aunque fuese, un poco.

— ¿Ya te dije gracias? —interrumpió él cuando se percató que ella iba a cerrar los ojos.

— Si, varias veces en la tarde —murmuró ella con los ojos apagados, apaciguando su respiración. Estaba cansada.

— Gracias, de nuevo, Hinata.

Se durmieron cada uno viendo para su lado, aunque Hinata tuvo la sensación de tener los dedos muy cerca de su espalda. No hubo más preguntas, ni palabras, porque las dudas fueron resueltas con el sólo hecho de saber que si pasaba algo —que no querían— de alguna u otra forma se habían hecho lo suficiente cercanos como para no olvidarse.

Cuando ella despertó a las siete de la mañana, sintiendo el sol de invierno —con su cielo despejado y su mortecina luz— darle directo a la cara, se levantó en una cama solitaria con las sabanas movidas y un cuarto pequeño atiborrado de objetos conocidos que tenía un olor adicional. Naruto se había ido y con la última persona que había hablado era con la dueña del hogar, con quien se había tropezado en media salida clandestina. Oró en voz baja pero sin reprimir la sonrisa que volvería algún día a visitarlos, terminó la frase diciendo: "No sé qué va a pasar hoy o mañana, pero dígale a Hinata que siga su trabajo aunque yo desaparezca por un tiempo de la SBS".

Esa misma frase fue la última que escuchó de él por otros labios, durante dos largas semanas de las cuales lo único cierto era que Namikaze había tomado unas vacaciones forzosas sin sentido y que había desaparecido de su vida sin rastro —sin saber a ciencia cierta adonde había ido, donde se había escondido para no enfrentar las cámaras—, dejando todo en manos de la SBS y botándola como bota un muerto a su viuda —a la buena de dios—. Ella comprobó con el mismo estupor de pensarle perdido que la vida en el medio artístico seguía igual, con las mismas preguntas, las mismas caras, de las cuales ninguna se comparecía de su dolor. El único que movió su mano por asuntos legales fue Iruka, prohibiendo en esparcimiento de rumores dentro del centro de trabajo sobre el paradero de su protegido y su estado.

Lo único que agradeció Hinata fue la estoica resistencia de todos a no preguntarle nada porque le creían abandonada y furica; la novia de una estrella que tenía demasiada atención y que empezaba a crear conmoción en una sociedad destinada al final a perdonarle. Se preocupó de él silenciosamente, sin saber nada cierto, siguiendo su vida tal cual ella suponía debía seguir; hasta aquella tarde helada a dos semanas del festival de Invierno.

* * *

><p>— Escúchame primero, luego, puedes decir lo que quieras —indicó Anko colocando las manos en la mesa del escritorio mirando a su jefe directo a los ojos, sin miedo, confiada en lo que iba a decir.<p>

— Vale, soy todo oídos —contestó Orochimaru cruzando las manos mientras que con una mirada glacial pedía a Suigetsu que saliese de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. Se alargó el silencio al tenerse solos, él pidió que se sentara con su autoridad calmada, pero ella logró burlarle.

— Tengo una gran exclusiva, algo que nadie jamás haya pensando hacer y que seguramente llamara la atención de mucha gente —se lo imagino mirándole a la cara, sin temer verle fantaseando— ¡Será algo jamás trasmitido en canal nacional y estoy segura que venderá mucho!

— ¿Algún pescado gordo cayó? —preguntó interesado Hebi, al verse ante algún tesoro en bruto que su mejor "alumna" hubiese desenterrado. Ella al final tomó asiento negando con una sonrisa de demente.

— No tiene nada que ver con alguien famoso.

El hombre no entendió, se sintió ofendido y la miró con cierto desgane de insultarla.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Anko?

— Estaba pensando que los espectadores están aburridos de siempre oir los mismos escándalos de las mismas personas… —inspiró buscando las palabras—: Hoy en día tenemos el gran escándalo familiar de Naruto Namikaze. ¿Pero realmente los televidentes no son los mismos que terminan olvidando aquellas cosas y que, al final, terminan por confundir todo y sólo lo recuerdan con sorna cuando uno vuelve a mencionarlo? —aspiró—. Creo que el periodismo de fama debe ser más que aquello, debe no destruir a un ídolo que puede ser destruido por unos cuantos comentarios bien colocados en una revista de comentarios. La sociedad destruye a sus famosos, pero nosotros podemos hacer que los patrones de gusto, los estereotipos marcados y las ideas presupuestas sean cambiadas mostrando algo que es totalmente distinto a lo que antes fue visto —sonrió con elocuencia— ¡La verdad, más allá de la verdad que se muestra en la pantalla, la verdad que es verdad!

— ¿Te has vuelto loca, no? —inquirió sintiéndose defraudado por aquel monologo barato—: ¿Es una broma de mal gusto?

— ¡No! ¡Es una revelación! —se calmó ante la mirada glacial de Orochimaru—: Querido, entiende… —saboreó la palabra—. Siempre mostramos lo que la SBS quiere mostrar, lo que CEO quiere callar, lo que Karin Uzumaki oculto tras los bastidores. Todas esas cosas pueden ser producidas o no; pueden ser verdad o no pero son tan escandalosas que son sustituidas por otros escándalos. No crean realmente una idea definida en la sociedad.

— ¿Y para qué queremos crear una idea definida en la sociedad? —Orochimaru sabía la respuesta, pero hizo aquella pregunta para entender más a su estudiante.

— Porque ese es el deber ser de un periodista —terminó por sentado—. Nuestras vidas no pueden pasar simplemente reportando algo que va a ser olvidad dentro de dos meses. Debe ser una sucesión de imágenes y noticias que creen una composición de ideas hasta formar un completo coloso de concepto —aspiró— Así se crean los estereotipos —parafraseó—: Aquel periodistas que hizo el reportaje del "hombre vegetariano" cambió la visión de una sociedad por completo y jugó con esa idea hasta formar un concepto establecido para definir cierta clase social de hombres en el Japón actual. Fue un documental arduo establecido con ejemplos y que se podía comprobar a ciencia cierta simplemente mirando al entorno social al que uno pertenecía —terminó por decir: — La sociedad japonesa no volvió a ser la misma desde el momento en que la mujer pudo diferenciar al hombre vegetariano del hombre carnívoro.

Orochimaru sonrió al ver que Mitarashi había hecho su tarea, cruzó los brazos interesados y le pidió que siguiera, no sin antes preguntar:

— ¿Y no es eso lo que hacemos con los famosos, crear un patrón de conducta mediante sus escándalos hasta que la sociedad los canibaliza como borrachos, fiesteros, mujeriegos o problemáticos?

— No, porque no tenemos control de esas personas. No son naturales —determinó mientras sopesaba todo aquella teoría—. Los famosos están producidos, ellos saben que decir y que hacer en el momento en que uno los aborda. Se puede hacer reportaje encubierto para descubrir su verdadera forma de ser, pero son tan magnánimos que de una manera u otra terminan cambiando esa matriz de opinión por otra. Tienen personas que piensan igual que nosotros y terminan haciendo lo contrario con tal de volver a ser vistos como buenos samaritanos cuya perfección jamás puede ser destrozada —sonrió con prepotencia—. Nunca nos hemos volteado a ver la otra parte de la moneda; aquellos que hacen que el escándalo sea posible. Los implicados.

— Es decir… —Orochimaru sonrió ante aquella idea—. No al famoso, sino a aquel que estaba con el famoso.

— Aquel que no conoces, aquel que puede ser quien sea y que al final no importa realmente quien es sino lo que se diga que es —habló con sabiduría—: "dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres". Un desconocido sin identidad puede ser lo que las cámaras muestren, pueden ser destruido por completo o magnificado desde cero. Esa misma idea que se crea en la sociedad de aquel individuo que no conocen les hace evaluar también aquel que se codea con ese individuo —se apoyó en la mesa con confidencia— Si muestras a un hombre aquejado de la mafia, con pruebas fehacientes de que es violento y consumidor de drogas, lo colocas al lado de un famoso y los haces cercanos —abrió las manos hacia el cielo— ¿Qué tienes?

— A dos drogadictos conflictivos.

— Exacto.

— Pero eso sería mentir —terminó sin entender su monologo de la verdad.

— No —cortó tranquila— Yo sólo mostrare la verdad, sea quien sea, no importa si rompe a un ídolo en pedazos o lo vuelve una leyenda mitológica. Lo único que nos interesa es mostrar a los televidentes que eso es así y que ellos se sienten frente a la pantalla a escuchar a nuestros comentaristas haciendo y deshaciendo de las imágenes que yo conseguiré en exclusiva —sonrió victoriosa, tiránica—. La gente se sentirá tan entusiasmada como un chisme de pueblo, porque nada es mejor que un chisme de un ídolo y sobre todo si viene de algo tan común como ser común.

— No puede ser cualquiera, Anko —dijo Orochimaru luego de pensar seriamente en el tema. Habían muchas cosas que podían hacer fallar aquella teoría retorcida sobre el interés en las masas sobre aquello que realmente les compete: el día a día de alguien que parece indestructible, así como el día a día de quienes le rodean. — Sigo pensando que lo único que puede llamar la atención de los televidentes es alguien relacionado con pez gordo.

— Por supuesto —Mitarashi sonrió con pedantería—, he pensando que la más idónea es la enigmática novia del chico naranja, a la cual le daremos nombre y cuerpo —hizo un "voila" con la boca que le quedó bastante gracioso y susurró— Nació Hinata Hyuuga por segunda vez, pero ahora ante los ojos de unos televidentes que sólo le interesaba saber que era su novia, sin entender a fondo quien es ella y porqué enamoró al ídolo más grande de Japón.

Orohimaru sonrió, pero luego de pensarlo volvió a tener dudas:

— Las personas están estancadas en todo este gran lio legal de la SBS con la jefatura policial. El padre de Naruto Namikaze, su pasado, su infancia —mordió sus labios— ¿Por qué alguien querría saber de algo tan minúsculo como una novia en tanto aprieto?

— Porque las chicas creen que son ellas al verla ir al colegio con su uniforme de estudiante superior; porque las madres creen que es su hija al nombrarle sus escasos diecisiete años, los chicos la notan como una belleza al ser deseada por el gran ídolo y los hombres la miran con morbosidad por ser ese tipo de belleza "sumisa" y "callada" que encaja a la perfección en la imagen de joven intachable que ha tenido Naruto birlando cualquiera de sus escándalos con su simpatía natural —Anko puso las manos al fuego—: Estoy segura que cuando alguien anuncie que tenemos la fórmula secreta de Hinata Hyuuga para enamorar ídolos, todos se pegaran al televisor a ver qué normalidad puede llevar una chica de su edad en un medio lleno de mentiras y pretensiones. Podemos incluso conseguir algo bueno, algún sufrimiento escondido, alguna actitud sospechosa.

— Algo así como destrozar una pareja… ¿No, Anko? —sonrió divertido.

— No exactamente: a la hora de la verdad todo puede suceder.

Orochimaru Hebi asintió lentamente, apoyando el cuerpo completo en la silla de cuero orgánico sin mirar las paredes monocromáticas de su oficina, ni el ventanal de puertas corredizas que daba hacía una ciudad llena de vapores de comida rápida. Anko le miró con el corazón en las manos, sabiendo que esa era su última oportunidad para entregar algo "bueno". La sonrisa se le ensanchó en el rostro pálido haciendo que por la espalda femenina recorriera un escalofrió eterno:

— ¿Qué tendrá Hinata Hyuuga para encantar a un joven como Naruto Namikaze? —canturrió complaciéndose de aquella idea— ¿Qué tendrá? ¿Qué tendrá?

* * *

><p>La puerta sonó bajo un peso suave, dos golpes desprovistos de energía aunque lo suficiente resueltos como para saber que no se irían de allí hasta que la misma se abriera. Matsuri inspiró mientras masticaba los huevos revueltos que acababa de servirse. No sabía que esperar, así que se mantuvo en la puerta escuchado la otra sucesión de dos toques mientras calmaba su espíritu.<p>

Todos los vecinos habían venido a visitarla para saludarla en bienvenida, la mayoría como podía comprobar se trataban de parejas mayores cuyos hijos los habían abandonado para probar suerte en la capital o en otros países. Tenía una fiesta de panetones, tortas marmoleadas y de negras de navidad que le esperaba para ser devorada en esos ataques pasionales de embarazada primeriza. No creyó tener más excusas para ser visitada a esas horas de la mañana, a menos que alguna viejecilla quisiera pasar la temporada helada tomando café y bizcochuelos en su improvisada mesa del té —que no podía faltar en su casa—.

Quiso consolarse con esa idea aunque muy en el fondo sabía que se iba a conseguir irremediablemente con él, no en persona, pero a través de alguien más. Aquella idea hizo su corazón palpitar, el saber que después de todo lo que había dicho él seguía insistiendo en esa familia. No importaba si ocurría fallida, sino funcionaba, si las cosas no eran perfectas. El hecho de que él estuviese allí, de que no la abandonase significaba algo en su corazón débil de sentimientos. Las palabras de Naruto Namikaze confirmándole que para él lo más importante era la familia le hacían creer que había sido injusta, aunado a los reproches de Hinata Hyuuga le hizo entender que estaba privando a un hombre a lo único que por derecho no iba a cambiar.

Ser un padre, como ella iba a ser la madre de ese mismo hijo. Pensó que en el fondo sería mejor para una criatura en edad de preguntas, saber que su padre se preocupaba lo suficiente para visitarlo una vez al año —con regalos y dinero—; que pensar que lo había abandonado sin una esquela de su querer. Volvió a inspirar esta vez más profundo y sonoro, decidiendo abrir al fin la puerta:

Una alta mujer de cabellos amarillos y mirada madura le fulminó de entre las rejas con calmada parsimonia, no despegó los labios pero la bufanda anudada al cuello y el chaleco de invierno le confirieron un estado de seriedad tal que Matsuri se quedó privada con la mano en el pestillo. La conocía, obviamente, pero sólo de vista y por saludos cortos con presentaciones escuetas. La hermana del medio, la siempre seria y calculado Temari Sabaku que tenía todo lo que tenía gracias a su temeraria forma de vapulear a quien se atreviera a pensarse superior a su persona. Novia de muchos y de pocos, tenía ese halo de mujer madura que a sus 26 años no congeniaban con ninguno de los miembros de su familia. No hablaba mucho, pero siempre que tenía una frase en la lengua estaba cargada de un sentimiento certero de que era la última palabra. Unida extrañamente con su hermano menor y mentora de su hermano mayor, mantenía una relación estable con Shikamaru que los hacía pasear por los pasillos de la SBS como una pareja consumada en la adultez de su relación. No había duda de que nada, ni nadie, podía romper el vinculo que les movía de amarse sin siquiera decirse nada. Él había dejado todo, la mala vida, las malas putas, las malas novias, los malos cigarros —aún cuando fumaba en solitario—, para complacer —sin darse cuenta— la figura femenina que le volvía loco por su intelecto soez, que enfrentaba al machismo y al mal juicio como si fuese la peste.

Inteligente, con algún toque de sabia, a Matsuri siempre le había parecido —aún siendo dos años mayor que ella— una mujer difícil de tratar y demasiado sincera para mantener relaciones cercanas. Le aterraba saber que pensaba de sí misma y sobre todo de la relación que mantenía con un hombre cuatro años menor que ella, hermano amado y demasiado famoso como para enrollarlo en una situación escandalosa como tener un hijo sin haberse siquiera casado. Estaba segura que la creía una oportunista, antes de que Gaara la presentase como "su secretaría", pero ese día en especifico parada al frente del hogar que pensaba pagarle con su trabajo a Sabaku, creyó ver realmente a una mujer anhelante por ser escuchada aunque fuese un minuto para no perder algo importante de su vida.

— Buenas —improvisó la rubia sintiéndose incomoda ante el escrutinio de puertas cerradas.

— ¡Disculpe! —entonó Matsuri corriendo a abrir la reja para encontrarse separadas sólo por el aire, un sobre y las miradas de mujeres que no quieren hablar demasiado porque saben que de un modo u otro si no cuidan sus palabras terminaran peleando— Me tomó por sorpresa su persona.

— Gaara me mandó a entregarte esto —le acercó el sobre con brutalidad mientras la pelimarrón lo miraba dudosa, seguía siendo el mismo sobre retornado mil veces con la misma rabia que la primer vez. Ella suspiró mientras se veía en la disyuntiva de tomarlo porque no conseguía ningún trabajo en su estado que era cada vez más notable, o dejarlo ir por su honor y por el juicio tenaz de la mujer sobre su persona.

— Yo ya le dije a Gaara que… —empezó a excusarse siendo ganada por su orgullo. Temari le interrumpió:

— ¿Tienes un momento para hablar? —los ojos se habían destensado en un gesto de neutralidad— Sólo serán unos minutos, hay algo importante que deseo que sepas y luego puedes escoger lo que quieras —siguió hablando confesando lo que sentía en un segundo—: No me agradas, nunca lo hiciste, desde el primer momento pensé que estabas con mi hermano sólo sacarle algo de dinero.

— Yo… —titubeó insultada.

— No me interesa saber si eso es verdad o mentira, pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás —miró la barriga sutil que sobresalía del cuerpo magro de ella—. Hay un niño de por medio que no sólo te compete a ti, sino a mi hermano. Me hubiese decepcionado terriblemente de él si se hubiese hecho el desentendido, y me siento identificada en tus ganas reiteradas de ser independiente ante un hombre que por obvias razones no podrá estar como figura paterna las veces que debería estarla; pero…

— Puedes entrar, Temari-san —pidió la joven mientras le daba un paso a la rubia dentro de su casa. Esta dudó por un momento, pero dio el paso siguiente para romper la frialdad entre la dos. La puerta se cerró y caminaron en silencio directo a la mesa de té, ninguna se ofreció nada, no estaba para formalismo sino para hablar seriamente de lo que pasaba en "su familia".

— Creo que debemos empezar a pensar en lo que está bien para el niño y lo que no —inspiró— Creo que Gaara debe aceptar su condición de padre y hacerlo público, pero esa decisión compete es a ustedes dos. Lo único que no quisiera es que el niño creciera sin saber lo que es un padre, porque eso sólo haría que los Sabaku sigamos penando con los mismos escarnios de las vidas pasadas. Gaara odiaría que eso fuese así y yo misma se lo reprocharía.

— Será muy difícil para un niño crecer bajo las cámaras y los chismes —se interrumpió—. No sólo eso, Gaara podría perder su trabajo.

— Debió de haberlo pensando antes de cogerte —Matsuri no se sorprendió ante la estoica manera de hablar, la rubia siempre había sido así—. Uno debe afrontar las responsabilidades de la misma manera en que uno se zambulle en los deseos. Entiendo tu preocupación de madre ante un niño que obviamente no va a tener una vida normal, pero ese es el precio que deben pagar todos en el momento en que se escogieron como pareja. Tú y él sabían que no es fácil tener una vida con alguien famoso, y sin embargo, decidieron seguir.

— Cuando uno ama…

— No dudo que ames a mi hermano —susurró trémula—. Lo creo y por ello he venido hasta acá para decírtelo, porque en otra situación una mujer de cualquier clase hubiese huido a los periódicos a contar a los tres vientos para ganar fortuna ante un hijo que no quieren, un hombre al que usaron —inspiró— Yo haría lo mismo en tu situación para proteger mi independencia y la de mi hijo, pero sigo pensando que la situación va más allá de la comodidad de nosotros; sino que al final de la vida uno puede terminar lamentando los odios acumulados.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —esta vez sí mostró su rostro más digno, alzando la barbilla y en ese mismo instante la hermana entendió porque Gaara se había enamorado de ella.

— No te estoy obligando o incitando a hacer algo en concreto, Matsuri —murmuró suavemente, con amor—. Puedes hacer o decidir lo que quieras —mordió sus labios suaves—. Todo esto lo digo por el miedo infundado de que ese niño se sienta tal cual nosotros nos sentimos ahora después de crecer, y hablo de los hermanos Sabaku —reprimió una sonrisa de desprecio— ¿Sabes algo de la infancia de Gaara? ¿No te habló de ella?

— Algo —cortó porque ese tema le molestaba en demasía.

— ¿Sabes que nuestro padres nos maltrataba, pero que se ensañaba en el más que el resto?

Sólo asintió.

— Bien, porque esa es una larga historia y quiero resumirla lo más corta posible para tratar de explicarme mejor —hizo silencio esperando que Matsuri dijese algo pero ella simplemente le miró directo a los ojos, esperando cualquier cosa—. Mi padre era el administrador de un orfanato en las afueras de Kawasaki, se casó con mi madre a una temprana edad y a los pocos meses ya ella estaba dando a luz a nuestro hermano mayor Kankuro —Matsuri asintió al conocerlo también de vista—. La relación entre mi madre y mi padre era estrictamente matrimonial, a lo que me refiero con aquello es que aparentaban ser una familia feliz cuando se consumían en un fuego de culpas y odios que nadie podía detener. Ella se cansaba tanto en el cuidado de sus dos hijos, luego de que yo nací, y en evitar a su esposo que contrató a una mujer para el cuidado de la docena de niños que ya tenían a su cuidado —inspiró—. Mi padre, y ni mi madre, no tenían la paciencia ni vocación para administrar con amor un lugar que era exactamente lo que necesitaba; así que por aquellos días solía ser un sitio lúgubre. Además que en varias ocasiones las grandes peleas entre ellos se trataban por niños con documentos extraviados, jovencitas que salían del orfelinato más rápido con papeles ilegales debido a una vacuna gigante y por otras formas de corrupción que hicieron que el sitio pululara infectado de niños olvidados por sus padres, perdidos o abandonados que jamás se les intentó volver a encontrar. Esa condición afectaba obviamente el hacinamiento, pero también contribuía a que se "vendieran", aún cuando aquella era ilegal y penado, a personas con altas chequeras imposibilitados de tener hijos a los cuales no se les hacían examen, ni estudio; ni se les volvía a ver importándonos poco el estado de aquellos que alguna vez llamamos "hermanos". Se convirtió en un negocio serio en donde no importaban las ganas de cuidar con amor a alguna de esas criaturas depresivas, sino que importaba era el dinero aún sabiendo que muchos hombres y mujeres que se llevaban a los más grandecillos era para situaciones adversas a las de hacerlos hijos. Mi padre, que en paz descanse, perpetuó el infierno de unos niños que escaparon al final a los dieciocho años de sus cuidadores sin confiar más nunca en ningún adulto — Matsuri respiró con fuerza—. Siempre olía mal la casa y cuando un chico cumplía la mayoría de edad no le dábamos siquiera el desayuno, le mandábamos a recoger sus cosas y cinco moneditas para que se comprara una tártara de cumpleaños como cena. Se largaban y vivían mejor que en las casas prestadas o en el mismo orfelinato. Era un alivio, por aquel tiempo llegó Momo con sus ganas de hacer que todos se sintieran bien y preguntando en demasía a los posibles padres adoptivos sobre sus ganas de cuidarlos; ella espantó a algunos pedófilos que pagaban lo suficiente a mi padre como para hacerlo sentir fuera de culpa.

— Hablas como sí…—susurró.

— Odio a mi padre, pero le perdone de cierta manera cuando murió, los desmadres que hizo en aquella casa, más no los desmadres que realizó con Gaara —analizó un poco a su padre— Termine luego de perdonarle, odiándole más. Gaara es nuestro medio hermano, del mismo padre, pero no de la misma madre —sonrió con cinismo—. Mi padre se "enamoró" perdidamente a sus cuarenta años de una jovencita que fue recogida a sus dieciséis medio enloquecida en alguna calle cercana a las playas del norte. No la recuerdo, obviamente, porque estaba muy pequeña para cuando ocurrió todo aquel escándalo; pero al año de ingresar estaba embarazada y fue exactamente ese mismo embarazó el que le costó tanto dinero a mi padre para mantener a la policía, justicia y hasta su mismo intendente callados. Si alguien se enteraba de que él era el progenitor de la criatura iba a formarse una "gran calamidad" que lo removería de su puesto. Así que decidió inventar una historia sobre que ella ya estaba embarazada en el momento en que la acogieron y que él reconoció al niño por el hecho de que era demasiado pequeño como para dejarlo a buena de dios. Todo aquel embrollo de conocerle su apellido fue porque mi madre lo obligó como un escarnio público de su infidelidad, aunque al final terminó tomándole cierto cariño insano al verlo abandonado por su madre un año después e incomprendido por su cabello rojo incandescente y el odio filtrado que sentía mi padre por él. —Suspiró cansada de aquella historia—. Mi padre siempre descargaba toda su ira cuando tenía esos episodios violentos que le ocurrían cada vez que algo le salía mal, nos solían golpear con fuerza a Kankuro y a mí cuando incurríamos en falta, pero a Gaara lo utilizaba como una especie de descarga personal hasta que a sus dieciséis años no soportó más verse como el bastardo de la familia y se mudó a una habitación aparte que pagaba con sus presentaciones en Café Kuribahara y compartía con Sasuke Uchiha que se escapó una noche y no quisimos volverle a ver. Todo se descubrió en una pesquisa antes de que la SBS los "pasara buscando". Un nuevo intendente llegó a la zona, revisó los libros de novedades, vio vacios legales en los papeles de adopción y determinó que por insuficiencia de pruebas no podía acusar a Sabaku de alguna violación o venta ilegal; pero que sí lo destituía por su avanzada edad para darle paso a alguien más capaz. Momo tomó posesión como administradora del sitio y fue así como Gaara se sintió liberado en cierta parte de aquel pasado que le perseguía cada vez que nos iba a visitar al orfelinato con la cabeza gacha para que nuestro padre no le viese a los ojos —remojó sus labios—. Él, de todos, fue el único en lamentarse de no tener padre; cuando nosotros dos estábamos felices con la simple idea de que aquel hombre desapareciera de nuestras vidas cuando mamá decidió terminar con esa relación infernal. Gaara Sabaku, de todos nosotros, es el único que lamentaría ser un padre ausente, déspota, sin amor; para un hijo que ha concebido con alguien que ama.

— Yo… —la voz le volvió a temblar, miró sus manos mustias en la mesa y sintió la necesidad de apretarlas. El cuerpo de Temari se levantó:

— Te cuento todo esto, tú ya sabiendo una buena parte de la misma, no porque quiero que sientas lastima de mi hermano menor; mucho menos la obligación de unirte a un hombre que obviamente no será tuyo por completo —se detuvo—. Sino para comprobarte que aún con todo lo que ha travesado Gaara, él sigue siendo el tipo de hombre que no cambiaría nada por una familia. Él de todos los hermanos es el más amoroso, y él de todos los hermanos sin importarle las caras de desprecio era el que con más amor llamaba a mis padres: "mamá y papá", sin merecérselo. No es el tipo de hombre al que puedas apartar de un manotazo sin que él se sienta culpable, así que, al menos acepta ese cheque para que sienta que su alma con la tuya está en paz y que no te ha abandonado a la buena de dios; como lo hizo mi padre con su madre. Él no quiere parecerse a ese hombre y tampoco quiere que su hijo se parezca a él.

Se quedaron en silencio con las gargantas secas y las extremidades temblorosas, se susurraron un adiós eterno y fue sólo cuando sintió que la rubia bajaba las escaleras cuando Matsuri se percató de que la puerta se había quedado abierta y la carta con el dinero sobre la mesa. La tomó dudosa con los dedos trémulos, y sin ningún otro pensamiento en la mente, la guardó bajo la alfombra con la esperanza de que en una urgencia estuviese allí no como un espejismo de su presencia, sino con la certeza de que Gaaara haría lo que fuera por ese hijo.

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuuga pudiese resumir aquellas dos semanas de su vida con dos palabras: extrañas y sucedidas. Se sentía como un pajarillo acabado de caer del nido, sin el cuidado de aquel que siempre la seguía en sombras y hacía que de una manera u otra su presencia pasara desapercibida en su magnánima figura de simpático ídolo. Naruto Namikaze parecía una hojarasca que se había levantado con la brisa del invierno, escapando por completo de sus dominios luego de abrirle un pedazo suyo —y ella sin percatarlo del propio—.<p>

Sin embargo, logró con maestría sortear todas incomodidades y se hizo la desentendida como si aún estuviese su novio por aquellos lares acosándola donde menos lo esperaba; riéndose de su falda de colegial y de las deudas de su familia. Fingió como mejor lo había hecho siempre: actuando.

Hinata tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que la vida seguía igual, como si él no faltase. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aunque podía seguirse sus rutinas con una facilidad pasmante, a la mitad del día; cuando tomaba el autobús para su segundo trabajo, pensaba en él de manera fugaz e indetenible como un presagio de que volvería para colocar todas las cosas en su lugar.

El mismo día de su desaparición se vistió con la calma inusitada de pensar seriamente en cuanto lo conocía ahora y cuanto había cambiado. Se quedó pasmada al darse cuenta que incluso podía predecir que se sentiría deprimido en su hogar solo, pero que lo aguantaría con la determinación de un castigo merecido. La primogénita comió en silencio, sin escuchar las chácharas de su madre que daba por sentado que su hija ya no era una señorita y que sólo alcanzaba a magnificar todas las cualidades de su yerno. Tomó el metro sin quitar sus pensamientos circulares, obviando las televisiones que seguían empecinadas sobre el tema de Naruto Namikaze. Le hubiese gustado poder abstraerse completo y olvidar que todos la miraban en el vagón con la sorpresa que se mira a un ser mítico y el pánico de una aparición. La periodista dejaba en claro que el discurso de Hinata había sido irrespetuoso y subido de tono; pero esa opinión no se parcializaba debido a la indignación de las fans de la banda que por primera vez se colocaban de su lado defendiendo la propiedad de sus palabras y la privacidad del ídolo.

Escuchó de fondo a algún hombre sisear con el argumento que los crímenes son públicos y que sus fans tenían derecho de saber sobre esa parte de vida que ya no era privada; por otro lado había alguna voz de mujer que decía estar asqueada del amarillismo con que se trataba un tema tan delicado como el maltrato infantil, sin importarle su condición, sólo porque era una figura pública. Hinata cerró los ojos mientras se mentalizaba anudando su lengua que de ahora en adelanta todas las acciones suyas o de él, estarían bajo el escrutinio de la sociedad y que como él había certificado en algún momento tal vez le gente llegaría a odiar a ese Naruto Namikaze que los dos conocían —y que nadie más se había atrevido a preguntar—. Esa persona que quedaría luego de que todo lo material se fuera.

Para su sorpresa la escuela parecía un mundo tocado por otra realidad, el cambio había sido mínimo y el resto de los alumnos parecía siquiera interesado en tocar el tema. Si había escuchado uno que otro comentario de apoyo, pero de resto caminó por los pasillos sin conseguir ninguna mirada de resentimiento. Respiraba ese aire innatural sin detenerse a pensar más en que depararía su destino viéndose metida en tal encrucijada. Luego de un mes de vida en el instituto al ser oficializada como la novia de un ídolo, fue el primer día en que no tuvo la cabeza llena de los pensamientos de los demás, sino en los suyos propios. Volvió a sentirse una alumna más cuyo reflejo movedizo se impregnaba en las paredes como sombras, llevaba las tareas a medio hacer —cosa que no la identificaba— e ignoró alguno que otro saludo de algún desconocido interesado. Se sintió embotada en sus preguntas sin respuesta y en la repetición de aquellos ojos azules, de pánico, brillando en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Parecía que los problemas habían desaparecido por obra y gracia de otros problemas. La SBS, los dos horarios de trabajo, el exceso de juego de su padre, la comodidad de su madre, los novios de Hanabi, la antipatía de su novio, y hasta los libretos completos de supuestas situaciones que se podían suscitar realizados por Iruka, desaparecieron. Al medio día se encontró con una pizarra llena de autores desconocidos, un cuaderno sin la primera línea escrita y un libro que descansaba sin abrir desde el día en que decidió vender su vida al azar de Namikaze. Kakashi seguía estando tan esplendido y locuaz como lo estaba en todas las clases, su verborrea llenaba toda la habitación hipnotizando a las víctimas de la literatura; pero en Hinata —que había perdido el hilo del tema y aún fantaseaba con la incertidumbre de un Naruto que comprendía, pero que al mismo tiempo sus acciones confundía— desencantó por completo.

Estaba perdida y si no se concentraba en tratar de actuar como si estuviese con los pies en la tierra, alguien lo iba a notar. Tal vez fuese el mismo Kakashi, Ino, su madre, Iruka o en el peor de los casos Namikaze —por alguna cualidad de telequinesis que podía tener guardada—; pero a fin de cuentas mostraría esa Hinata débil que cuando era abstraída de sus rutinas —de su comodidad diaria— se veía en la disyuntiva de no saber por dónde empezar de nuevo.

Kakashi lo notó. Ino también. Los ojos los había tenido encima de su figura siguiéndole, pero del mismo modo los pensamientos le huían llenando todo el espacio y silenciando a Edgar Alan Poe. No comentó siquiera una línea del texto que recién habían mandado a leer en casa: El corazón delator; el cual no sólo era el preferido de Hinata, sino también el que más le apasionaba para puntualizar la genialidad del americano.

Se levantó, cuando finalizó la clase, cogida en falta. Recogió los cuadernos, lapicero y libro en silencio sin ver a nadie en concreto; aunque sabía desde hacía quince minutos atrás que su amiga rubia no le quitaba la mirada tres puestos atrás —el único que había conseguido al llegar veintiocho minutos atrasada—. Estuvo a punto de abandonar en pánico la habitación, corriendo directo a la puerta y luego a la azotea; donde acostumbraba a pensar con mayor claridad; pero la mano cálida —paternal— de Hatake la mantuvo en el mismo espacio de suelo.

Siempre pensó que sus dedos serían menos huesudos, más alargados —como de pianista— y su sensación como las hojas de un libro envejecido. Se miraron a los ojos: ella pálida como una aparición y él con una sonrisa sabía que siempre le remarcaba el rostro. Un suave: "Desearía hablar contigo, Hyuuga-san, después de clases". En otra ocasión, antes de conocer a Naruto, hubiese visto aquella situación como el momento precisó para romper la distancia profesor-alumno y hablar hasta la próxima clase sobre la literatura. Siempre quiso enredarlo en su pasión por los libros y hacerle entender que ella no era una descerebrada que pudiese tomar a la ligera; pero en aquel momento no pensó en nada. El corazón no se le agitó, las piernas no le temblaron y sólo se sonrojo al saber que iba a recibir algún reproche al no prestar atención a la clase de hoy. Esperaron con tranquilidad a que salieran el resto de los alumnos, que no faltaron para echarle alguna mirada. Él caminó hasta su escritorio de caoba con una sonrisa parca y ella le siguió con sus piernas de pollo heladas por el frío del invierno. La última persona que le echo una mirada fue Ino Yamanaka, que terminó de salir del salón alzándole el dedo.

Un dedo de complicidad y maldad. Ella entendió en ese momento cuando se ofuscó por la irresponsabilidad de la rubia que ya no sentía lo mismo por su amado profesor de Literatura. Le quería, seguía siendo su favorito y sus clases un oasis; pero los sentimientos que siempre había albergado en las tripas revolviéndose los celos y los nervios habían desaparecido —al parecer para siempre—. Se sentía calmada y experimentada, creía con cierta alegría formar una conversación entera con él basada en la tranquilidad de su alma. Ya no tenía que sufrir más por ese amor no correspondido, y muy en el fondo el alma le explotó al darse cuenta de que alto tan "intenso" había muerto de un día para otro.

¿Qué había hecho para ver a Kakashi con otros ojos? Se mordió los labios esperando a que la volviese a mirar. No quería saberlo. El peligris le sonrió con soltura, también con una comprensión de hermano mayor que fue más alla de la amistad estudiantil, la traspasó y la hizo sentir más madura:

— Hinata… —susurró con la familiaridad que se tenían desde hacía dos años—. ¿Está todo bien?

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó ella, sabiendo a que se refería pero sin encontrar las palabras para explicarse: — Creo que sí, sí, estoy bien.

— Ya veo… —canturrió el asintiendo como si aquella simple frase pudiese limpiar todas su preocupaciones— Te vi algo distraída, por eso pensé que tal vez estaba teniendo problemas familiares.

— No, para nada —ese no era el asunto.

— ¿El trabajo te cansa demasiado? —propuso como siempre ante su teoría que el estudio y el trabajo no eran amigos.

— No es eso, tampoco… —siguió ella sintiéndose algo ofuscada por las preguntas—. Siempre he sabido equilibrar las dos cosas.

— Claro —la miró por otro largo rato y luego cruzó los brazos a jarras sabiendo que tenía que decirlo de un momento a otro— Entiendo lo que sientes, estar enamorado a veces lo consume a uno.

Ella se quedó pasmada con los labios abiertos sin poder defenderse, no pensó que alguien fuera de su círculo familiar pudiese tener la extraña idea de que ella estaba enamorada. Muchos menos aquella persona que había desdichado su corazón por un largo periodo.

— Yo… —inspiró más no supo cómo responder.

— También es totalmente lógico que alguien que esté comprometido con una persona famosa se sienta embotado en un mundo al que no está acostumbrado, también que tenga deberes extras a los de una pareja normal —propuso haciendo varias facciones que apoyaron su seriedad—. No es fácil llevar una relación, mucho menos una mediática. Es impresionante la cantidad de atención que puede tener Naruto Namikaze, así como la frivolidad con la que lo tratan —sonrió sutil—. Duele cuando a alguien al que uno quiere lo hieren, duele incluso más que cuando lo hieren a uno.

— Yo, realmente… —iba a decir algo parecido a "no estoy preocupada por eso"; pero se cayó al verse cogida en mentira. Claro que estaba preocupada por eso y aquello, no había dejado de pensar todo el día en él.

— Pero el dolor más grande que podemos presenciar en la persona que queremos, es hacerle daño nosotros mismos —finalizó mirándola con una sinceridad que venía de su corazón, él juraba que esas mismas palabras llegarían como una especie de panacea—. Estar a su lado en este momento, sin importar lo que digan los diarios, es la mejor decisión que has tomado. No será fácil, obviamente; pero sin lugar a dudas será un consuelo para los días venideros. La gente se cansa de juzgar a los que desconoce, pero no a los que conoce. El peor error de una pareja es que al sentarse en su relación y ver hacía atrás, hacía el pasado, sólo consiga resentimientos —se levantó alzando los brazos en una expresión de que había dicho todo lo pensado— Sólo no descuides los estudios, siempre has sido brillante Hinata, sigue siéndolo.

— ¡Yo! —se sonrojó ante el último comentario que él agregó sin pon ni son:

— A los chicos nos dan miedo las chicas inteligentes, pero cuando nos enamorados de ellas es como caer en un gran agujero negro. No hay salida —sonrió— Estoy seguro que tu novio no estará muy feliz si bajas tus notas.

— ¡No pasara eso, señor! —se inclinó en una meticulosa reverencia que la hizo verse tiesa y mecánica. Kakashi rió dándole unas palmaditas en la nuca y la mandó a salir cariñosamente, mientras decía algo como "el amor, el amor".

A Hinata le hubiese gustado no haber sido confundidos sus sentimientos para con Naruto por amor. Las cosas le hubiesen resultado más cómodas si aquella semilla no la hubiese plantado Kakashi en su cabeza, pero logró por un largo periodo de tiempo no hacer germinar —o al menos no darse cuenta de que germinaba—. Caminó desorientada por los pasillos, siendo interrumpida por algunas amigas que no conocía y algunos chicos que le decían que sus medias de corazones se veían lindas hoy —más que nunca—. Se topó con el rostro de su amiga, que sonreía como una posesa, en el mismo momento en que desechó la idea de estar empezándose a enamorar de Naruto Namikaze.

—A-amiga —alargó la primera vocal sin dejarla caminar más, estaba esperando en las escaleras que subían directo a la azotea. Le jaló y corrieron sin preguntarse nada como dos niñas atrapadas en una broma. Llegaron al cielo despejado riendo como unas tontas y con los rostros rosados del esfuerzo. Una parte de sus rostros les avecinó que estabas envejeciendo, aún cuando eran todavía demasiado jóvenes como para preocuparse por ello. Tuvieron miedo de encontrarse, de un momento a otro, en esa parte de la vida en que se deben hacer decisiones importantes y enseriarse en temas escabrosos. — Cuéntamelo todo.

Esa simple frase alejó todo aquel pánico que le embargó el cuerpo a Hinata. Naruto si estaba en ese periodo de vida en donde se debe uno atar a las cosas buenas para que no se les escapen cuando uno menos se lo espera. Ella por su parte sólo podía ser guiada por sus decisiones, aún cuando su alma fuese más madura que la de él para enfrentarse a los problemas, por primera vez no quiso indagar en los métodos o finales. Se sentía ansiosa no sabía si porque de un momento a otro podían terminar siendo muy cercanos o muy lejanos. Unos completos extraños en el momento en que él dejase de ser el ídolo de Japón.

— No hay mucho que contar —terminó por decir amordazada por sus sentimientos, pero dispuesta a tirarlos por la borda. Dentro de unas pocas horas estaría en alguna oficina de la SBS trapeando el piso, mostrando la cara como si no pasase absolutamente nada. — Debiste enterarte de todo por televisión.

— Mentiras —confesó Ino imposibilitada que su "favorito" pudiese tener ese tipo de pasada y linaje—. Los periódicos mienten.

— No, esta vez no lo hacen —susurró la Hyuuga sin saber si aquellas palabras iban a desencantar a la rubia. Su amiga parpadeó sin entender y por un momento su ceja se frunció:

— ¿También lo vas a juzgar tú? —Se crispó— ¡Eres una pésima novia, Hinata!

— ¡Yo no lo estoy juzgando! —Se defendió molesta— ¡Además, no es como si él hubiese hecho algo malo, en primeras instancias! ¿Acaso Naruto-kun escogió nacer en la familia que nació? ¡Y aún así, eso no es malo, nadie tiene derecho a criticarlo!

Yamanaka se sorprendió no sólo del tono empleado por Hinata en el momento de explicar su furia —que se parecía al mismo que usaba para defender a Mark Twain por encima de todos los autores—, sino también por la forma —le pareció dulzura— con que había pronunciado el "Naruto-kun" tan acostumbrado a su boda, luego de odiarlo por tantas semanas.

— Pareces una leona defendiendo a su cría —determinó sorprendida, cogiendo en el mismo sentimiento a Hinata que se sonrojó hasta las orejas. "Claro que no", fue lo que respondió furibunda. — ¿Qué te dijo el profesor Kakashi?

— Sólo se preocupaba por mi rendimiento —inspiró sin una semblanza de la tembladera de su voz al hablar sobre él —. Nada es como lo piensas, Ino.

— No… —sonrió picara—. Pensaba que Kakashi te había llamado por eso, pero que tu de una buena vez por todas le ibas a dejar claro que tu corazón lo había cambiado por un sexy ídolo… ¡Al fin!

La mirada de burla que se posó en los ojos de la Hyuuga hizo sonrojar débilmente a la rubia, pero no la detuvo, dio su última estocada:

— Porque… —bajó el tono de voz sólo para cabrearla— ¿Ustedes lo hicieron, no?

— ¿Hacer el qué? —preguntó la pelinegra recostándose en la banca que quedaba pegada al barandal y a su vez apoyando la cabeza lacia sobre la rigidez del metal. Se perdió en el cielo azul perfecto, sin ninguna nube, de diciembre.

— ¡Sexo, tuvieron sexo! —saltó sobre sus pies inclinando sus rodillas en una gracia infinita. Su amiga abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que oía— ¡Ustedes hicieron el amor! —Abrazó su cuerpo con teatralidad— ¡Ustedes retozaron hasta el amanecer y luego al otro día también! —inclinó la cabeza con dramatismo— ¡Se enredaron en la sabana y dejaron que el placer de sus cuerpos los inundaran! —sonrió con complicidad— ¡Mi amiga entregó lo más…!

— ¡Cállate! —chilló la Hyuuga recogiendo sus pies y deslizando todo su cuerpo fuera del área de visión de la Yamanaka que sólo pudo carcajear por su reacción. Palida pero roja al mismo tiempo, temblaba con los labios abiertos y el rostro horrorizado. Lo que nunca pensó es que a Hinata le quemó la imagen de ver los ojos azules de Naruto al otro lado de la cámara mirándola sin mascaras o actuaciones. Volvió a sentir la calidez de sentir un cuerpo arropado por la misma sabana y dos pies que casi se tocan, una respiración que acaricia la frente besándola con cariño. No habían hecho nada de lo que había dicho su mejor amiga, pero sin lugar a duda habían hecho mucho. — ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada de eso! ¡Tú, pervertida!

— ¡Oh, vamos, amiga! —Ino sonrió maternal— Está situación suele dar algo vergüenza, pero sabes que estamos en confianza —la sonrisa se ensancho mientras susurraba muy cerca del rostro apenado de la pelinegra—: Podría darte algunos tips para que lo vuelvas literalmente: lo-co.

— ¡Ya te dije que no fue nada de eso! —gritó quitando su rostro de la mirada de Ino cubriéndolo con las manos. La rubia sonrió complacida al darse cuenta de que al menos algún sentimiento producía Naruto en su amiga como para ponerla tan apenada ante ese tipo de escrutinios.

— Pero… —siguió— ¿Qué hacen dos jóvenes, con toda la vida por delante y el amor palpitante, solos dos noches enteras?

— ¡No…! —se le cortó la voz porque sentía que todas esas memorias eran suyas y aunque quería compartirlas con su mejor amiga estaba demasiado avergonzada de los sentimientos que la embargaban como para poder decirlas serena— ¡No estábamos solos! Fuimos a casa de mis padres.

— Hanabae seguramente los dejó solos como para que algo ocurriera —intuyó— Ella es una gran aliada para que pierdas esa cosa inservible llamada: virginidad.

— Mi virginidad me ha servido de mucho… ¿Sabes? —barbulló Hinata echa un desastre.

— Pues, a mi me parece sólo un estorbo teniendo a un novio que se gasta ese cuerpazo.

El rostro de la Hyuuga se pintó de otro color al escuchar esas palabras. Morado. Sus orejas eran rojas y todo su semblante morado. Ino se asustó al darse cuenta que había dado en el clavo. ¡La maldita lo había tenido desnudo al frente suyo!

— ¡Lo viste! ¡Lo vistes y no hiciste nada! —brincó por todo el lugar sintiéndose dichosa de ser la mejor amiga de Hinata Hyuuga— ¡Dime que lo tocaste! ¡No: al menos dime que le diste una buena vista! —inspiró asustada— ¿Tiene unos lindos abdominales, no? ¿Qué hay de sus caderas, son tan marcadas como en las revistas? ¿Qué hay de sus brazos están tan duros como parecen? ¿Su espalda es tan amplia y sus omoplatos tan deseables? —se detuvo, todo aquello era superficial— ¿Qué hay de su amigo…? —se sonrojó no por la vergüenza, sino de sólo imaginárselo— ¿Es grande, es grueso, es imponente, se ve carnoso?

Hinata se encontró con la boca abierta y la cara llena de dudas, vergüenza y sudor. Se había perdido en la primera pregunta porque el sólo mencionarla la hizo recordar aquella fuerte imagen del pecho desnudo de su "novio"; pero la última la había dejado en estado catatónico. ¿Ino estaba hablando realmente sobre _eso_? Esa parte tan fea de los hombres, ese animal dormido que como había dicho Fermina Daza en El amor en tiempos del Cólera: _era más feo que lo de las mujeres_. ¿Hablaba de aquella cosa que nunca había visto en su vida y que jamás pensaría verla? ¡De eso que nunca pensó que Naruto tuviese! —aunque fuese obvio—.

— ¡Eso es horrendo Ino! —se levantó molesta pero siguiendo ofuscada— ¡No preguntes más! ¡No preguntes más o me molesto!

La rubia se burló un poco más de su amiga por un largo rato, haciéndole saber que habían muchos lugares en la mujer que no pensaba en _eso _como algo horrendo. También le hizo saber que estaba apenas empezando su primera relación seria y por ende era normal que viese todo aquello como si fuese un dantesco acto —ese mismo monologo hizo que la Hyuuga jurase jamás acostarse con un hombre y mucho menos algunos que se llamase Naruto Namikaze— y al final terminó por decir que toda mujer virgen siente que la primera noche es un acto sangriento pero que al pasar por esa experiencia traumática —luego de varios intentos obligados— terminara por cogerle el "gustico".

* * *

><p>Esa misma conversación la tuvo Hinata como rebobinada en el cerebro todo el trayecto desde el instituto hasta la SBS, se repetía como una enfermiza canción de algo que sabía ocurriría en algún momento en su vida —y por algún extraño designio de la vida con la persona que menos esperaba: Naruto—. Se empezó a sentir incomoda y por un momento pensó que las hormonas —que habían estado extinta en su organismo por diecisiete años— empezaban a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Terminó por desecharla en el mismo momento en que tocó pie en la parada al frente de la SBS y encontró una gigantografía grabada en la fachada de Naruto Namikaze —muy guapo, por cierto— que recitaba con gran dramatismo: "Te apoyamos en las buenas y las malas, chico naranja". Quiso reir pero la situación ridícula no se daba para ello, también a un lado de las puertas había un numeroso grupo de jovencitas de edad variadas —hasta mujeres de treinta— que cantaban algo parecido a una canción de Doushite, terminaban el coro con: ¡Te apoyamos, Naruto-kun!<p>

Tenía que tratase de una burla. Miró aquella cara que sonreía con soltura, aquel griterío del demonio, los deportivos autos que pasaban fugaces hacía el estacionamiento de la compañía y el cuerpo de seguridad aguardando a la prensa en cualquier momento, custodiando las puertas biseladas. Trajes Armani para Alfa y compañía, operativo militar de identificación y algún chico escuálido que entregaba volantes de apoyo para el ídolo que había sido acusado injustamente de estar emparentado con alguien que —obviamente— no era su padre. Inspiró con fuerza tratando de buscar su paz interna. Carcajeó al otro lado de la calle: Jamás tendría sexo con alguien que vivía en un mundo tan desproporcionado y redimensionado. No podría siquiera ver a Naruto Namikaze como un novio serio, de esos de salir tomados de la mano a la calle con un beso en la mejilla; porque era imposible imaginarse caminando sin tener a cinco buitres tomándole fotos. El rubio podía podrirse de bueno y ser amable cuando lo quisiera —y aunque le tenía cierto cariño— sus sentimientos no podían ser amor y mucho menos deseo. Cruzó la calle sintiendo que había dejado un peso atrás, mientras sorteaba al chico de los volantes, las jóvenes que gritaba su nombre con palabras de apoyo y que por primera vez exclamaban cuanto la querían y cuanto las inspiraba, así como chocó contra el cuerpo de Alfa.

Se miraron a los ojos retándose, ella pensó que aquel loco intento de hacer parecer a Naruto inocente de algo que no había hecho, la SBS estaba declarando que no dejaría al ídolo solo en ningún momento y que su desaparición se debía más a hacer dramatismo a la situación y no tanto como que las cuentas bancarias fuesen a vaciarse. No esperó el abrazo lleno de sentimiento que le dio aquel gigantesco hombre sobre su escuálido cuerpo, incluso lloró en su hombro como un niño conmovido por un héroe que salvó a su personaje favorito:

— Hinata-san, tú fuiste tan dulce… —balbuceó entre lagrimones y espasmos de todo su cuerpo macilento; para nada parecido a un oso de peluche—. Tú lo defendiste cuando todos queríamos hacerlo. ¡Tú fuiste nuestra luz y nuestras palabras!

— No fue nada, Alfa —intentó decir ella apenada por la forma en que él dramatizaba todo aquel espectáculo, cuando ella seguía resentida por su forma de actuar.

— ¡Fue mucho! —le hizo pasar con dulzura mientras agregaba— Siempre te estaré agradecido, él es buen chico.

Hyuuga sonrió al pensar que al menos uno de los empleados de la SBS pensara de esa manera de Naruto, porque ella también creía que muy en el fondo él era un buen chico.

Lo siguiente fue ese tipo de escena trágicas-cómicas que ocurren en cualquier obra de teatro griega. Hinata siempre pensó que las personas no pueden perder la capacidad de asombro, mucho menos cuando se están tan relacionadas con los artistas. Iruka había innovado en el mundo de hacer escándalos y deshacerlos en el mismo intento. Nadie sabía quien había filtrado esa información, sólo que un hacker llamado Pain había tomado esos archivos junto con otros de la jefatura de Tokyo-to, esa información era suficiente como para hacerle trabajar. No había siquiera puesto a trabajar al resto de los integrantes de la banda, que no aparecieron en todo el día en que Hinata estuvo atendiendo en el cafetín y lavando pisos como el resto de los otros días —como si nada hubiese pasado—, sino que simplemente les aconsejó mostrarse muy dolidos y molestos con la prensa; así como preocupados por el estado anímico de su compañero.

Les dio incluso descanso en sus copadas agendas al verse libre de Naruto por unas semanas. No había nada más que hacer, el resto era su trabajo —y el siempre hacía bien su trabajo—. Así lo pensó Hinata cuando al pasar frente a su oficina él le lanzó una paca de papeles que pensó que se trataban de nuevos diálogos y acotaciones sobre escenas completas de la vida cotidiana; pero que en realidad se trataban de las propuestas para salvar la reputación de Naruto Namikaze. Estaba ojeroso y con el traje medio arrugado: Hinata pensó que se trataba de ese tipo de productores que se preocupaba por la salud de sus artistas; sin estar entera siquiera por asomo de sus verdaderas intenciones. La miró en el sopor de ir de una habitación a otra directo al matadero, ensayando su molestia entre breves monólogos con Kurenai cuando se percató de que no le había lanzado los papeles a Rock Lee —que estaba en extremo feliz al ver a la heroína Hyuuga—, sino al terroncito de oro. Hinata Hyuuga, la que le había dado la brillante idea de defender a capa y espada a Naruto hasta captar el consuelo de los televidentes.

— ¡Mi musa! —gritó en su loquera, mientras la detenía en seco. Ella no entendió a que venía aquella frase— ¡Lo has hecho estupendo todo este tiempo: digna, regía, una excelente novia que cualquier chico quisiera tener! ¡Excelente actuación la de ayer por la tarde, por cierto el kimono le dio cierto dramatismo!

— La verdad yo… —quiso decir que cualquier haría eso por Naruto; pero al final pensó que Iruka sólo haría por el dinero.

— Tranquila, tranquila —le dio unas palmadas consoladoras aunque nos las necesitaba—. Tú tranquila, que mande a Naruto a unas vacaciones hacía las islas Jeju —le picó el ojo—, solo obviamente.

— ¡Yo…! —volvió a tartamudear.

— Sólo diles eso a los periodistas, no digas más incluso estate molesta por las preguntas —la detuvo de nuevo— ¡El resto me encargo yo!

— Pero… —Hinata logró al fin articular— ¿Cómo está Naruto-kun?

— ¡Que se yo! —chilló el productor hacia el cielo mientras caminaba apurado hacia la rueda de prensa. Hinata se sintió más preocupada, pero la voz confiada y penosa de Rock le llamó la atención.

— Él parece bien, señorita Hinata —sonrió cuando los ojos de ella cayeron sobre su figura— Me escribió hace poco para que le comprase varias cajas de ramen instantáneo y las llevase a su casa.

— ¿No está en las islas Jeju? —preguntó sin comprender.

Rock Lee rió mientras negaba.

— No, parece que me dijo algo como: "Quiero conocer mi casa, la verdad es más grande de lo que imaginaba… ¿Sabes que tengo un sauna? Digo: ¡Un sauna! ¡Tengo mi propio sauna y yo ni lo sabía!" —Hinata rió al darse cuenta que ese tipo de monólogos correspondían a un Naruto que ella conocía— Luego me escribió: "¡El baño del segundo piso es como un baño público y puedes creer que tengo un bar con mi propio mesero; y también mi propio cocinero! ¡Se llama Ichimika!"

— Parece estar divirtiéndose.

— O aburriéndose a horrores —terminó de decir Rock, pero fue interrumpidos por la voz de Iruka que se volteó sobre sus talones.

— Hinata sólo has como si nada hubiese pasado… ¿Vale? —Levantó los dedos en un extraño gesto de victoria, paz, lo que fuese; que no se entendió— Naruto es inocente.

La Hyuuga colocó los ojos en blanco, mientras veía a aquel imponente hombre entrar a la sala de ruedas de prensa sin saber que hacías toda aquella locura no tanto para salvar el trasero de Naruto; sino el de la SBS e —indirectamente— el de Akatsuki.

Hinata miró la rueda de prensa desde el camerino de Naruto que estaba solitario, pero sucio como siempre. Recogió sus interiores y bufandas maldiciéndolo en lo más hondo de su alma, pero también se sintió en la libertad —aunque sabía que él no se la permitiría— de echarle una ojeada a sus revistas y libros apiñados en un rincón botados a la buena de dios. Le sorprendió encontrar un reciente tomo de Crimen y Castigo al cual se le había retirado el plástico y doblado la primera página —como un recordatorio de que allí se había quedado—. No tenía ni una sola arruga y aún olía a nuevo. Partituras incompletas escondidas detrás de los muebles, botes de ramen haciendo pirámides imposibles, recortes de jardinería que jamás pensó encontrar y documentación intacta de todos los artículos sobre la banda con notas que decían: "Bastardo, yo no dije eso" "Eso fue una exageración" "No, no, no; a mí no me gusta Sakura" y la más célebre: "Ya dije por quincuagésima vez que mi cabello es natural, maldito".

Rió al verificar que él seguía siendo un niño aunque actuase como un adulto que no reconocía. Toda aquella pedantería quedaba olvidada por sus berrinches infantiles. La voz de Iruka penetrante y aduladora rompió el silencio de la habitación con un estruendo de cámaras y preguntas. No dejo hablar a nadie, aunque se trataba de ronda de preguntas. Un monologo duro y critico salió de su boca en tono molesto, sin esperar a que nadie lo juzgara. Era su palabra y punto:

— Esta rueda de prensa estaba pautada para la tarde, pero decidí adelantarla debido a la obvia necesidad de esclarecer algunos puntos de los cuales se han ido especulando a través de los días. Naruto Namikaze y Minato Namikaze si son parientes, a lo que me refiero como padre e hijo —mantuvo un silencio de autoridad—. Eso no significa que las acciones del padre deban afectar a su descendencia y mucho menos sus pecados deban ser heredados. Naruto Namikaze siempre ha tenido un comportamiento intachable en la sociedad y ha mantenido un total respeto a las normas sociales dentro de la SBS —movió los papeles con interés inusitado—. No tenemos nada que reprocharle y siempre ha sido un ejemplo a seguir por sus compañeros. Es una total calumnia lo que muchos diarios han querido patrocinar de su persona magnificando los eventos y llamándole mentiroso, cuando está en todo su derecho de no compartir sus problemas familiares con el público. Han manejado un tema delicado de su vida con tanta ligereza que hemos tenido muchos que dar la cara por él, quien se encuentra en extremo conmovido y afectado por la situación. Hemos decidido por lo sano —en ese momento se colocó los lentes con una lentitud parsimoniosa— cancelar todas las actividades del artistas por los momentos, esperamos que la situación no se alargue por demasiadas semanas y que nuestro querido ídolo pueda reincorporarse al medio sin incomodas preguntas que abra heridas ya cerradas —se detuvo—. Lo único que puedo decir de Naruto es que está en las islas Jeju tomándose un buen descanso merecido, con el apoyo completo de equipo, banda y novia; así como de la SBS. Espero que nadie le importune y que le dejen descansar en paz —inspiró—. En cuanto a los asuntos legales, la compañía tomara acciones legales para todas aquellas televisoras y diarios que mintieron sobre la condición de Namikaze y exageraron los hechos con tan de conseguir más ventas; así como también calificamos como irrespetuoso a aquel que publicó dichos archivos policiales en la prensa y sacó provecho del mismo. Esperamos que las autoridades pertinentes se encarguen del caso y que se cuiden de ese tipo de desliz informativo —se levantó sin esperar la primera pregunta—: Eso es todo por hoy.

Ese sólo discurso fue lo suficiente fuerte para mantener a raya a todo aquel que quisiera indagar demás molestando la intimidad del entrevistado. Hinata pudo vagar por las calles y trabajar en total tranquilidad gracias a las amenazas explicitas de que hablar sobre el tema, y sobrepasarse en adjetivos, podría costarle una demanda multimillonaria por parte de la SBS —que tenía el dinero y tiempo para usar los abogados más mañosos—. Pronto, todas las dudas se le fueron esclareciendo y para la Hyuuga fue más fácil llevar esa falsa a solas. No tenía porque enfrentar a Naruto en los pasillos —aunque en un punto extrañaba su voz de tormento diciendo: dattebayo— y eso le proveía del tiempo suficiente para terminar las cosas rápido y bien. Incluso el café estaba silencioso sin su presencia y los pedidos iban y venían con la facilidad que se merecía la pelinegra. Nunca pensó que cuando parecía tener saldadas todas sus dudas con el rubio y decidió seguir el resto de las semanas actuando con la normalidad inusitada de no estar sintiendo nada, se conseguiría con Menma Uzumaki.

El pelinegro se sentó en la mesa del fondo de la terraza, una de las preferidas de Naruto y cruzó las piernas junto con una sonrisa que se parecía a la de él. Por un momento cuando la Hyuuga tomaba la carta de una pareja pensó que al verlo por el rabillo del ojo se trataba del rubio disfrazado. Tenía ese aire pedante y divertido que irradiaba su cuerpo cada vez que le quería gastar una broma; pero cuando lo vio de frente sus ojos azules era un poco más oscuros y parecía tener ese tipo de punzada peligrosa —que la hacía retroceder— que no tenían los de Naruto.

Se le acercó porque se había prometido actuar con normalidad, aún cuando también le había prometido a Naruto no hablar con él por mucho tiempo. Le sonrió como se le sonríe a un extraño que se le ve por segunda vez, y susurró desprovista de ningún sentimiento en la voz:

— ¿Desea algo? —apoyó la mano en la libreta mientras esperaba estoica sin mirarlo a la cara.

— A ti, por favor —indujo con la socarrona sonrisa desbordándole todos los dientes. Hinata le miró desencajada, con los labios abiertos y sin poder responder. Él carcajeó, aunque la vitalidad de esa risa no era la misma que la de Namikaze: — Era una broma, Hinata-san, no se ponga pálida.

— Claro, una broma —repitió la pelinegra sintiéndose incomoda.

— ¿Te puedo llamar Hinata? —la tuteó de nuevo.

— La verdad… —murmuró sintiéndose que si decía algo o dejaba de decir iba a molestarlos a los dos: al rubio y al hombre que tenía al frente.

— Es una lamentable la situación por la que están pasando hoy en día —sus labios se inclinaron en un gesto para nada genuino—. Una verdadera lástima todo lo que ha tenido que atravesar Naruto con la prensa… —suspiró y aquel mismo movimiento de labios pareció realmente hastiado— Son unas sanguijuelas… ¿No?

— Él está bien —expresó tensa.

— Dicen que está en islas Jeju —se detuvo y la miró atrayéndola— ¿Es verdad…?

— Creo que sí… —susurró nerviosa y fue luego de un segundo, cuando la sonrisa de Menma se agrandó, que se percató de su tontería— Sí, se quedara por unas semanas.

— ¿Crees o se quedara? —Inquirió con la ceja enarcada, mientras su mano le pedía que se sentara— Regálame un poco de tu tiempo, Hinata. Estoy genuinamente preocupado por Naruto-kun. No le digas pero la verdad le tengo cierto afecto —pareció una frase hipócrita, pero en el fondo Hinata creyó que tenía algo de verdad.

— Se quedara —respondió de inmediato y luego miró hacia sus esquinas—. Estoy trabajando, me tengo que ir.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Hinata! —Exclamó con una familiaridad que parecía de otro mundo—. No seas aburrida, sólo serán unos minutos.

Le miró a los ojos. Su azul se hacía más intenso debido a la oscuridad de su cabello, su piel blanca era más tostada que la suya y su sonrisa se alargaba en una calculadora forma de hacer un gesto jovial. Todo en ese chico le ponía los pelos de punta, pero su familiaridad de rasgos le hacía que sus formas fuesen agradables. Se parecía endemoniadamente a Naruto y aun así el sentimiento que desprendía toda su persona era completamente distinto. Con los ojos cerrados Hinata podía diferenciarlos uno del otro. Se sentó escueta y rápida, engrinchada por la incómoda atmosfera que él creaba y lo miró por un largo momento hasta que escupió honesta como siempre:

— ¿Qué desea, Uzumaki-san?

Él levantó los brazos en un seductor movimiento y le sonrió con inocencia.

— No me digas que tu novio te ha puesto en mi contra, Hinata… —susurró con la voz ronca mientras negaba afligido— Es una lástima, sólo quiero ser tu amigo.

— No sé qué pretendes —murmuró ella sin contener su boca—, pero bien se que no le agrada Naruto y que a él tampoco usted.

— Rivalidad de ídolos.

— ¿Quieres joderle invitándome a sentar contigo y hablándome demasiado familiar, no? —preguntó molesta al verse utilizada, de nuevo.

— No, bueno… —sonrió cínico— Sí, me agradaría ver la cara de celos de Naruto retorciéndosele el hígado —volvió a callar—; pero también siento cierta… digamos… "curiosidad" acerca de ti.

— ¡Pues…—expresó la Hyuuga sonriendo hipócrita—, debería guardar esa curiosidad para otra vida, Uzumaki-san!

— ¡Oh, que frívola! —Se colocó la mano en el corazón con una actuación exagerada— Eso ha sido muy duro de su parte, Hinata, rechazar el corazón de un hombre con esa poca delicadeza suya.

— Soy la novia de Naruto Namikaze —implicó levantándose de la mesa un poco cabreada por la forma en que ese hombre le hablaba— Y usted, ni nadie —"ni siquiera yo", pensó— podrá cambiarlo. ¿Entendido?

— Parece una resuelta novia —rió y luego se excusó levantándose— No trataba de ofenderla, sólo quería dejar un cumplido en su persona. Es usted hermosa e intrigante, tiene esa manera petulante de referirse a los demás sin perder los modales —se detuvo inspirado— Es una cosa muy curiosa.

Ella se mordió los labios para no hablar más, quería que se fuera y la dejara sola. No podía creer que apenas el rubio se desaparecía por un día y ya había algún perro tratando de soplar el bistec. Entrecerró los ojos no pareciendo simpatica a la mirada de Menma, este aunó acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Depositando todo su aliento en su rostro y haciendo que la pelinegra se crispara aún más:

— Y entiendo que tú seas, para mi pesar, la novia de Naruto —sonrió con locura—, pero las novias están hechas para robarlas.

— En sus sueños —escupió empezando a caminar directo a la cocina, allí escuchó detrás de su espalda pero lo suficiente bajo para que nadie más lo pudiese oír:

— La próxima vez yo te llevare conmigo a isla Jeju, jamás dejaría sola a una novia tan bonita como tú —rió agraciado—; mucho menos con tanto buitre dando vueltas —suspiró compungido subiendo la voz— ¡Es una lástima que Naruto-kun sea tan ingenuo!

Lo dejó irse sabiendo que desde ese momento, y comprobándolo el resto de los días de la semana —de lunes a viernes— que tuvo que ir a la SBS en esas dos semanas, él se convertiría en ese tipo de sombras que te atacan en el momento menos esperado. Siempre lograba con sus frases romper la coraza rígida de Hinata para hacerla cabrear tanto o más que Naruto. Ella no podía coincidir que alguien fuese tan descarado como para revelar sus intenciones en el primer movimiento y muy en el fondo sabía que lo hacía porque no estaba genuinamente interesado en ella, sino que deseaba sólo ver sufrir al rubio.

"Si supiese que nuestros sentimientos no son esos…", pensaba cada vez que lo veía irse con su sonrisa petulante creyendo que cada uno de sus pasos iban hacía la redención total de su persona. Sí logró crear cierta familiaridad en los dos y una complicidad debido a la ocultación de sus intenciones para con Iruka que no veía extraño las rondas que daba Menma alrededor de la Hyuuga, pero no logró ablandar su corazón. Ella era un cubo de hielo y cada vez que él intentaba dejar en una mala posición al rubio, para colocarse como mejor candidato, ella usaba la simple frase: "Soy su novia"; para dejarlo desvalido.

Hinata tenía que reconocer que él tenía una diestra manera de usar su boca para conquistar a una chica, pero a ella esas cosas no la apasionaban y mucho menos emocionaban. Ella era más de hechos que de palabras, y por exactamente esa cualidad es que Naruto era irremplazable en su puesto —así como por el contrato—. Supo desde el principio que Menma la tenía perdida y que aunque empezara hacerse cercano con sus ataques inútiles y su cada vez más humanizada persona, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que Namikaze se había abierto para con ella y lo conocía ahora como si fuesen amigos de infancia. Nadie, ni un nuevo ídolo, ni uno viejo, podían cambiar el hecho de que el único ídolo para la Hyuuga era Naruto.

No de forma romántica, se repetía ella mil veces; aunque para Menma sólo el "verdadero amor" —si esa cosa existía— podía resistir a sus embates de galán empedernido. Se dio por vencido el viernes de la segunda semana, pero con el corazón desembocado por el despecho y sabiendo que si Naruto algún día la cagaba, él haría todo lo posible para tener a Hinata. Ahora no únicamente para restregarle en la cara que había tomado a su novia —que lo deseaba hacer por tener tanta suerte de conseguir a una chica como ella—, sino porque realmente se sentía indignado de que Namikaze tuviese la suerte de aprovechar una belleza de ese tipo sin hacer nada a cambio. No aparecía, no la llamaba, no le mandaba un solo regalo y allí estaba ella fiel por completo a su memoria. Él también quería conseguir a alguien así, más especificó a Hinata Hyuuga.

No se dio por vencido por completo pero sus ataques fueron disminuyendo hasta que un día la saludo con la normalidad que se le saludo a un buen amigo y ese mismo cambio le abrió grandes puertas en la amabilidad de la pelinegra, que lo aceptó con una sonrisa y la certeza de que muy en el fondo Menma también era demasiado infantil para aceptar sus propios sentimientos para con Naruto. Lo que nunca creyó Hinata es que ese joven alto, pétreo, demasiado cínico para ser real, se había empezado a enamorar de ella con todas sus negativas. La convirtió, de la noche a la mañana, en su ideal amoroso.

Fue en el momento en que agarró el autobús hacía el centro de la ciudad, en plena tarde con el sol ocultándose y el cielo sin nubes más atardecido que nunca, que se encontró de nuevo pensando en Naruto. No como el enredo de preguntas y preocupación que tuvo en el momento de despertar y no encontrarlo en la misma cama, sino como un recuerdo perenne que se repetía sin que ella lo deseaba —que se explayaba y empequeñecía, que tomaba todo en el momento en que la música en sus audífonos tomaba sus oídos—. Era el recuerdo de sus ojos azules en la oscuridad, la sensación de sus piernas en la misma sabana, el amanecer de la bahía con sus espejismos de la ciudad de Tokyo, su perfil descansando en la arena fría y la risa escandalosa —melodiosa— cada vez que su madre le hacía un cumplido de quinceañera.

Cuando se percató de aquello él había acaparado todo su trayecto de la SBS y su segundo trabajo —que había tomado desde hacía una semana para poder costear un regalo para Hanabi—, haciéndola no sólo sentir extrañamente confortable —al saber que esas memorias era suyas y de nadie más, sobre todo, secretamente: No eran de Shion—, sino también que su corazón limpiase poco a poco todas las peleas, todos los malos entendidos y malas palabras; hasta dejar a Naruto límpido —sin un rastro de mancha negra—.

Estaba en paz con él y eso pensó en el mismo instante en que entregaba volantes cerca de un restaurante en el área de Shibuya. Sintió reír al verse promocionando boles de ramen de la Tienda "Ichiraku" a desconcertados transeúntes que no querían escuchar su voz ni la explicación de que el plato de sopa con fideos era en verdad: un arte. Pensaba por momentos que si Naruto estuviese allí, se hubiese detenido sólo para escuchar la larga historia del fideo en China y Japón, sus descubrimientos medicinales, su buen sabor y sobre todo el arte de colocar sentimientos en el vapor y los condimentos. Estaría muy de acuerdo con todo el monologo que se había aprendido por el chef de la casa, que decía que sus platos eran tan exquisitos que muchos artistas lo visitaban por uno. No quiso indagar más, porque el mismo parecía totalmente negado a creer que ella era la novia de Naruto Namikaze —por un comentario de algún cliente—. Y ella no lo negó, prefería que en la calle no la conociera así no sabía si por comodidad, o vergüenza.

El cumpleaños de Hanabi se aproximaba, impostergable, en dos semanas y media y ella no había siquiera pensando que podía satisfacer a la "princesa" Hyuuga. Amaba con locura a su hermana, la adoraba y podía hacer lo que fuera con tal de que estuviese feliz. Pero, su billetera y amor no iban cogidos de la mano. Tenía que encontrar algo que le gustase usar y que al mismo tiempo ella pudiese comprar. Por eso había tomado el segundo trabajo de promotora en el restaurant Ichiraku y su tercero trabajo de fin de semanas repartiendo a las cuatro de la mañana los diarios en Ashima. La SBS le depositaba una suma cuantiosa en una cuenta personal, pero al ser menor de edad esa misma cuenta iba era a las manos de sus padres —que siempre compraban cosas que no necesitaban— y que no contribuirían en regalos porque eran demasiado "costosos" —aunque había escuchado bajo cuerda que pensaba regalarle un collar Swarovsky con el pretexto de se consiguiera una buena pareja como la hermana mayor—. El trabajo de promotora era sueldo mínimo, lo cual no estaba mal viendo que sólo tenía que invertir cuatro horas de esfuerzo para hacer que al menos el local se llenara; el último mientras tanto era un miseria. No esperaba un buen pago por repartir periódicos, pero junto con el trabajo de medio tiempo podía hacer una buena suma para comprarle algo decente a su hermana.

Las dos semanas las administró de la misma manera en que pudo sortear el primer día. Colegio, SBS, Ichiraku; así como los fines de semana que los tenía libre de colegio y SBS —en la mayoría de las ocasiones—, solía invertir tiempos extra en el restaurant para ayudar al chef con los clientes. Esa fue la manera en que aprendió a no pensar en tanto en los problemas y más en el futuro, así se olvidó momentáneamente de que era la novia de Naruto Namikaze aún cuando todas las tardes al subirse al autobús y ver aquel atardecer de soles encontrados pensaba el trayecto completo en aquel pueblito llamado Konoha y sus amaneceres. El olor a ramen también le recordaba a él y ese mismo día —el jueves de la segunda semana— cuando fue a pedir la torta y aperitivos para la modesta fiesta que iba a tener la hermana menor, pensó irremediablemente que gracias a ese dinero que él había depositado con tanto desprendimiento en sus manos —el regalo de Hanabi— era que podían darse el lujo de costear una "fuente de chocolate" —que tanto había insistido la Hyuuga—. Estaba agradecida y ese mismo sentimiento lavó todo el odio de su alma hasta que no quedó nada.

Fueron, también, dos semanas extrañas que se le coparon de acontecimientos súbitos y espontáneos; y nunca se sintió tan eficiente y útil como en aquellos días en que él no llegaba a entorpecerle el trabajo con su enredo de sentimientos y sus palabras difíciles. Sintió que podía estar para todos: para aquel chico de su colegio que casi se cae de las escaleras y que tomó antes de que golpease la cabeza en el último escalón, para aquella abuelita que se encontró un día tratando de pasar la calle transitada, para aquel día en que se peleó con una multitud de mujeres de todo tipo de edad para conseguir el deseado vestido rojo tipo marinero que le encantaría a su hermana en una rebaja de 50%, también estuvo para aquel imbécil que se sentó en el puesto de los minusválidos y que se tuvo que parar luego de que ella le indicara que era una falta de respeto y por supuesto también estuvo para aquella tarde del viernes en que la chica de al lado —en el metro— estaba siendo molestada por un imbécil. Lo golpeó, lo tenía que hacer, porque lo que más le molestaba en la vida —no era Menma o Naruto—, sino los imbéciles que se pasaban de listo en el transporte.

Lo dejó tirado en el suelo, aunque creyó que la cara de ese hombre le pareció extrañamente conocida, también sintió que había una colegial que la grabó en pleno acto; pero dejo pasar todos esa confabulación de acontecimientos por el agradecimiento de la chica que estaba sonrojada y emocionada por el hecho de otra chica le hubiese puesto un parado a un aprovechador.

Pensó llegar a casa, tranquila, con el corazón remansado para contarle a su madre que había un energúmeno tocando a una linda chica de instituto cuando ella lo golpeó hasta dejarlo sin células. Creyó que su hermana correría a preguntarle los detalles — ¿Estaba guapo el tipo? — o que al menos su padre le diese la advertencia de: "No te metas en problemas, Hinata"; cuando abrió la puerta y lo que consiguió fue un caos.

No era la yakuza, no eran los prestamistas, siquiera era su madre que había dejado la estufa prendida y quemado la casa completa. Era un ejército de desconocidos que movían las cosas de aquí para allá, que tenían el jardín cubierto de neveras, lavadoras, secadoras, televisores y muebles nuevos. Era el olor a perfume, las tres cajas de vestidos, las cinco bolsas de ropa, el equipo de golf de una firma reconocida, un lavaplatos, un sillón masajeador, nuevas camas, nuevos papeles tapiz, nueva decoración para el baño. Todo capitaneado por un Rock Lee que parecía astuto y nervioso al mismo tiempo, olisqueando por todos los rincones buscando "defectos" en la casa.

Lo miró desde lejos y este le sonrió como un ratoncillo de biblioteca, aunque había algo de culpabilidad en sus ojos. Su madre saltaba de un lado a otro al ver su nueva cocina, sus nuevos muebles de cuero y toda la opulencia que siempre creyó que algún día iba a tener. Hanabi le seguía revisando las bolsas de ropa mientras espetaba que todo era de su talla y que todo a su vez era suyo. Hiashi Hyuuga sólo podía estar feliz al ver el equipo de golf con un gigantesco lazo rojo y unas estrechas palabras de: _para el querido suegrito. _Hinata no podía moverse entre tantas cosas sin sentido.

Una mano le tocó el hombre y cuando volteó se quedó frente a frente a un gigantesco hombre que ella no conocía, pero que se llamaba Asuma Sarutobi. Le sonrió con destreza y estrechándole la mano, al mismo tiempo que se presentaba, le pedía que firmase los papeles de recibido:

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó Hinata mientras firmaba apurada al ver que su mamá la incitada a ello— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

Asuma parpadeó sin entender y luego explicó con ingenuidad:

— Iruka mandó a remodelar su casa, Hinata-san —hizo un momento de silencio— Los obsequios son de Naruto Namikaze.

No escuchó si quiera el nombre de Iruka, lo único que rebotaba en su mente era Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. ¡Sólo él podía formar ese tipo de caos! ¡Sólo él redimensionaba las situaciones! ¡Sólo él podía dejarse llevar hasta eso límites por su familia! Inspiró con fuerza.

Muy en el fondo, por primera vez en dos semanas, suspiró aliviada: al escuchar que él estaba bien y con el suficiente tiempo para hacer ese tipo de locuras.

— Lo voy a matar… —siseó sin darse cuenta que una tenue sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

* * *

><p>Lectores, lectores, lectores (?). Vengo a publicar esto fuera de tiempo, corriendo, porque había prometido hacerlo pero todo se me complico. Sólo pude correguirlo por encima y hacer algunas edicciones, espero que les guste, que dejen muchos comentarios y que sea de su agrado, emoción, fanguirlesmo; todo lo que he escrito que VAYA, me he sorprendido a mi misma, 87 pags. Nunca había escrito tanto y estoy feliz con ello, me agrada empezar el 2015 con un capitulo que me ha encantado. Espero que la sensación sea la misma para ustedes. Los quiero y que este 2015 los trate excelente, deje que actualicemos mucho y que, por supuesto, traiga mucho NaruHina.<p>

Siento no poder comentar todos sus reviwes, son hermosos TODOS y los agradezco con el corazón, por completo. Pero, estoy apuradisima y quería cumplir con ustedes porque salgo de viaje hoy; no podía publicarlo en otro omento. Gracias por los 12 comentarios del cap 15 y los 87 favoritos que ya tiene la historia. No soy tu fan va para rato, actualizare pronto. Un abrazo a todos, los quiero mucho. Plis, dejenme mucho de sus hermosos comentarios, les prometo contestar para la proxima sin falta.

Los quiere Hinaluna-chan.


	17. 大丈夫

**Advertencias:** Dos partes / Largo / Groserías.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>大丈夫: Daijoubu<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sin darme cuenta he estado escribiendo sobre ti toda mi vida"<em>

* * *

><p>Con sólo un día de "vacaciones" Naruto pudo constatar que no disfrutaba ni siquiera un segundo de la palabra descanso. Relajación, goce, diversión y disfrute, se habían convertido en ese tipo de conceptos de los que uno suele hablar pero no se tiene conocimiento en su práctica.<p>

5 años de estrellato convirtieron su vida en la actividad lucrativa que le producía más ganancias, y a su vez, más desazón. No había razón para que las cosas lograran sorprenderle gratamente o hacerlas por mero placer. Un masaje en el SPA que estuviese afiliado a la SBS, una estadía en el hotel del sobrino de algún inversionista, la comida en el restaurante que pagara más por su presencia, un pasaje en el avión más popular y una entrevista en la televisora asociada a la compañía. Todos sus logros y tras bastidores eran simples excusas para seguir haciendo dinero con su figura. La gente que frecuentaba, los shows, las entrevistas, los festivales, las fiestas, los bufet, incluso las cenas íntimas estaban programadas por Iruka para formar una imagen de él.

La ganancia era doble.

Se había acostumbrado a esa vida, usar sus gustos personales para crear estampidas de adolescentes comprando tonterías, vender sus hobbies al mejor postor e, incluso; popularizar tragos de alcohol que por voluntad propia jamás pediría.

Su casa siempre estaba sola, en ella habitaba Chouji, una sombra que utilizaba el comedor, la sala y su habitación como el único perímetro seguro en sus casi novecientos metros cuadrados; sólo de planta baja. No conocía haber sido el anfitrión de alguna otra fiesta que no fuese la de bienvenida que organizó Kurenai luego de la mudanza. Era un lugar que le pertenecía legalmente, pero que a la hora de la verdad ni siquiera había servido como una madriguera de alcohol y diversión; mucho menos como un hogar. No recordaba que nadie de la banda hubiese tocado pie en ella, mucho menos a su familia que vivía a unas pocas cuadras colina abajo. No le vino a la mente a la primera chica que hubiese invitado a pasar una noche en su cuarto, porque jamás invitó a alguna: ni Sakura, ni Shion, ni ninguna de sus "disque" novias.

Los hoteles impersonales con lociones tropicales en pleno invierno, dormitadas placidas en un camerino que hedía a ramen y bebidas energizantes y las duras poltronas plásticas del autobús de gira. Todo aquello lo recordaba con mayor claridad que un día en la madrugada al meterse en su cama helada con Chouji a su lado, un cuarto desconocido, unas cortinas pálidas que dejaban traspasar una luz de muerto y la certeza que sólo tenía tres horas de sueño antes de levantarse sobre el tiempo para saldar algún compromiso.

Se percató de la falta del sentimiento "pertenencia" el mismo día que regresó de la casa Hyuuga. En aquella pequeña vivienda de Ashima brotaba de la cal de las paredes el olor a sus habitantes, al mirarla podías describir la actitud enérgica y convencida de Hanabae, el coqueteo de Hanabi, el orgullo del progenitor y la sencillez con dignidad de Hinata. Sus puertas, escaleras, muebles y cuadros expresaban con sutil vulgaridad la personalidad de aquellos a los que pertenecía ese hogar. Sintió envidia al abrir la puerta de su casa y sólo conseguir un infinito piso de granito, unos muebles caros italianos y unas ventanas que reflejaban su figura completa, sola —como el espanto traslucido de un fantasma—. Quiso volver a algún lugar que supurase a hogar hasta doler, un reducto de espacio cuyos objetos le recordasen alguna buena historia o que al menos su visión fuese horriblemente cotidiana. Deseaba que su madera chillara el dolor de los tiempos, que la cocina estuviese siempre en obvio lugar almacenado en la memoria, el calor de una manta usada hacía unas horas atrás o el simple hecho de guardar cosas inservibles por el hecho de haber representado parte del pasado. Los trastos suyos parecían pertenecer más a la SBS, que a él mismo. Envidió como jamás lo había hecho nunca a Hime Yakuza —y pensó que era afortunada, y sonrió al saber que se lo merecía—.

Ese mismo día comió un envase de ramen recalentado en una mesa para treinta personas más, su rostro se reflejó en la madera laqueada que como espejo dibujaba las columnas y ventadas del comedor, las lámparas de araña parecieron fuera de lugar y sólo le quedó el sentimiento de tragar la comida con el mismo estupor que un enfermo terminal se toma su medicina. Esperó a Chouji sentado en la mullida poltrona de cuero frente a una televisión de último modelo que tenía meses sin prender, el mueble le pareció frío y duro —la sala en exceso oscura—. Recibió una llamada de Iruka, que duró aproximadamente unos tres minutos: tono impersonal, telegráfica, sin siquiera un reproche. "Tomate unas cortas vacaciones, te las mereces", había dicho para sonar menos formal. Nadie más se preocupó por él en todo el día, aunque había veinticinco llamadas perdidas de Kiba. Ni Gaara, ni Sasuke, ni Sakura, ni Shion. Más nadie se tomó el atrevimiento —o la molestia— de llamar a un número casero que seguramente no conocían o, que en su defecto, no querían recordar. No los culpó, si fuesen casos adversos tampoco hubiese hecho lo mismo. Sus amigos falsos y comprados mucho menos aparecieron. Se quedó toda la tarde en aquella sala que no recordaba haber abierto alguna vez para ver una película "entre amigos", pensando haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo en cosas que parecían productivas pero que al final no llenaban el vacío. La habitación se colocó cada vez más oscura y no supo, siquiera, donde se encontraba el interruptor de la luz. Reverberó su respiración en el silencio, inútil sin poder esperar más.

Entendió que el dolor y la soledad son malas compañeras, también que no conocía ni su casa, ni su vida. Sin proponérselo empezó a repetir sus memorias con Hinata, como una película eterna, percatándose que era una de las pocas buenas cosas que le había pasado recientemente. Ella siempre rompía sus esquemas, lo sorprendía. Sin darse cuenta Hinata Hyuuga era lo único natural que le quedaba entre tanta pretensión: no podía comprarla, ni manipularla —al menos su verdadera esencia—. Era una ironía, eso sí: Ella formaba el pilón de una de sus grandes mentiras, de su más descarada actuación. Su vida amorosa, un fracaso por siempre, era entretejida por la maestría de pretender que la amaba, que era especial, que era única y era suya. Una gran estafa, que sin embargo, se sentía como si sólo ella pudiese hacer las cosas claras, francas y sinceras. Sus palabras, sus acciones, todas las memorias que los unían disimuladamente aparecían ante él como una respuesta hacía una pregunta que nunca se había planteado. Nunca tenía ganado nada con ella: esforzarse para que ella le entregase su confianza, quererla para que le quisiera y si cometía un paso infalso no sólo se ganaba una reprimenda, sino que se veía el terror de volver al inicio —cuando no se conocían—. En esas dos semanas de exilio —como le gustaba llamarlas— vivió con la idea de que al menos había una persona allá afuera que se preguntaría, por lo mínimo, una vez por él.

Luego de varias horas de inanición e inmovilidad, su carácter curioso innato y el aburrimiento —incluso la oscuridad— le movieron a hacer una excursión por su casa. Para su sorpresa aquella mansión —como la empezó a llamar luego de reconocer su pasmante tamaño— tenía dimensiones insospechables, habitaciones abarrotadas de cosas que fueron útiles al momento de comprarlas, espacios inutilizados y pasillos solitarios sin uso visible. Caminó con la lentitud de los niños que entran a una casa ajena a curiosear. Se encontró sin conocer el 70% de aquel fantaseoso hogar. Usaba diariamente su habitación, el baño de la misma, rara vez la sala de estar y la cocina de pasada; no hubiese imaginado que en total habían veinte habitaciones para invitados, tres batucadas de cuarto de servicio, el doble de baños que habitaciones, todos con tina incluida. Sospechaba que la cocina era más grande de lo que imaginaba, pero las expectativas fueron superadas al descubrir que poseía una alacena del tamaño de un aposento, una cava de cuatro metros de largo y ancho con compartimientos para reces completas, así como una reserva subterránea de vinos en barrica que estaba olorosa a roble y humedad.

Gimnasio completo con vista directa al jardín de cerezos, que en ese momento se encontraban marchitos por el invierno, sauna privado, baño público para invitados, una piscina que le llamó la atención cuando compró la casa pero que nunca usó, terma particular, un mini bar con salón de eventos, dos salas TV con sistema acústico, una sala para el té —aunque nunca tomaba ese tibio líquido—, una sala para visitas con muebles lujosos que no recordaba haber comprado, un dojo para descansar que resaltaba por sus lisos pisos de madera y su escases de objetos; y sin siquiera pensarlo, un alargado espacio vacío que podía servir como recinto de banquetes si se lo proponía. Tanta magnificencia, tantos espacios sin uso, pensó que la mayoría de aquel magnifico hogar sobraba.

Caminó por largos pasillos que llevaban a lavanderos solitarios de paredes de concreto y cerámicas blancas curtidas, terrazas olvidadas con ladrillos de arcilla cocida y pérgolas de hierro forjado, un patiecillo importado de mosaicos españoles que miraba hacía una casucha de madera pintada de blanco que parecía un nido romántico —demasiado para un hombre inútil en el amor—. Cayó en cuenta que había contratado a un jardinero, chofer, bartender y cocinero al encontrarlos descansando en los corredores exteriores de un jardín paisajista que parecía remendado para una persona treinta años mayor que él. Sus humildes caras no las conocía, mucho menos sus nombres, sin embargo los cuatro hombres le llamaron: _Joven señor _con una galantería tal que lo hicieron sentir abochornado. En aquel zafarí, de una hora completa, sólo dos descubrimientos lamentó no haberlos hecho mucho antes:

El primero fue la **biblioteca**. No formaba parte de sus "necesidades", así que jamás sospecho que tuviese una en casa. Nunca había tenido una, cuando era joven su madre había colocado aleatoriamente sus libros de estudio sobre la mesa de trabajo. Se apiñaban por el desorden y no tenían sentido, ni orden, ni interés. El único libro que había logrado leer completamente era el principito, para una tarea de literatura que le había encomendado su profesor con tal de darle puntos extras para pasar la materia. Le había gustado, pero en el mismo momento en que lo leyó, olvidó de que iba. No tenía suficiente dinero como para invertir los pocos yenes que ganaba en la taberna, comprando historias para distraerse. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía distinto. Creyó que todo el tiempo vacío que llenaba con idioteces, hubiese estado mejor invertido si lo llenase de historias que recordaría fragmentadas. La biblioteca de su casa se empolvaba en su ignorancia, y tal vez si alguien le hubiese dicho que existía, habría tenido la curiosidad de pasarse por allí. Era una ovalada habitación con dos mesas centrales amobladas con poltronas de terciopelo oscuro —demasiado lujoso, poco moderno—. Las estanterías se alzaban desde el suelo hasta el cielo razón, de madera robusta y olor a polvo. Titulaban desde Gabriel García Marquez, hasta Frank Kafka. Quiroga, Sthendal, Nietzche, Robinson, Tolstoi, Poe. Infinidad de nombres y apellidos que había escuchado alguna vez, pero que había olvidado con la facilidad inusitada de las personas que tienen muchos pensamientos. Se sentó un rato allí, observando lo impotente que se sentía ante tanto conocimiento. Lo tonto que seguramente lo veía Hinata y lo poco versada que era su forma de hablar. La pérdida de tiempo que pudo haber utilizado para algo más, para cultivar la lectura, o la música. Pensó que aquel reducto de su casa, que cerraría para no abrir más, sería lo más parecido a un paraíso terrenal para su novia. Salió con la certeza de que aunque hubiese sido una buena inversión leer a temprana edad, no era lo suyo. Sin querer, cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación con el cuidado de no hacer ruido en el silencio, se le formó una sonrisa suave —sin arrugas— que no supo porqué le llenó el pecho de espuma.

Su segundo descubrimiento, fue media hora después de la impresionante biblioteca en el ala oeste de la casa. Se perdió por unos minutos en un juego de escaleras y pasillos que lo tenían confundido, cuando al final se percató que unos discretos escalones llevaban hacía una doble altura más allá de la piscina y el calor de las termas. Unas puertas metálicas estrambóticas combinaron con la línea de techos altos y vidrieras que poseía la casa en todo su esplendor. Jamás pensó que lo que encontraría tras esas impersonales puertas rebuscadas era un privado salón de grabación. No se compara, ni siquiera de lejos, al estudio de la SBS que en profundidad, equipos de zonificación, micrófonos y acústica habían invertido la mitad de su fortuna; pero tenía la modestia de dos separados espacios: una alargada habitación con una ventana ahumada y todo lo indispensable en instrumentos musicales básicos; así como un silbido de pasillo que organizaba el equipo de grabación de tal manera que tres sillas de rueda cabían a la perfección y rodaban con la precisión tal para que tres personas pudiesen escuchar la música con filtros. Perfectamente destilada.

El aire era fresco, los micrófonos Sennheiser, las sillas unas simples butacas negras con un acolchado de cuero que resultaba bastante cómodo, un teclado Roland al fondo descansando cerca de una esquina, una colección reducida de cinco guitarras eléctricas cerca de la entrada, una batería lo suficientemente modesta para no ocupar todo el espacio y la solitaria presencia del micrófono aéreo que le había esperado allí desde hacía cinco años atrás; en el momento en que se había mudado a esa casa con la esperanza de que siempre sería famoso, rico y guapo. Caminó, ensimismado, en parte al conocer la magnitud del poder del dinero —de su dinero— y también por el hecho de desperdiciar aquel santuario por tanto tiempo. Cuando era joven su sueño no era tener un estudio privado, si quiera se le había ocurrido la idea de poseer uno. Su madre tenía problemas económicos, trabajaba de cuidadora de niños a mitad de tiempo y de vez en cuando recibían ayudas esporádicas de la abuela desde Tokyo. Él hacía lo que podía con el dinero ganado el Café Kuribahara, pero cuando uno es joven y tiene una cantidad módica de dinero suele gastarlo en tonterías y siempre quedaba recortada su mensualidad para la comida. Pensó en ser famoso cuanto antes porque el simple hecho de comer todas las tardes aquella insípida Sopa Miso le volvía enfermo. No quería seguir sufriendo por problemas económicos, no deseaba ver la cara pálida de Kushina cada vez que sacaba las cuentas cada quince para percatarse que le debía a gente que no conocía. Ser un ídolo para él, un cantante profesional o si quiera un compositor significaba simplemente poder mantener su casa en una estabilidad permanente. Comer ramen cada fin de semana, darse un descanso los domingos para ir al cine, no más cuentas en rojo. ¿Quién hubiese pensando que aquel trabajo que tanto ansió para ayudar a su madre, se convertiría en una mina de oro? Al menos, él no.

¿Carros deportivos? ¿Zapatos de lujo? ¿Sastre? ¿Joyas? ¿Restaurante? A él no le interesaba eso, hasta el momento en que lo tuvo. Poder saber que tienes grandes cantidades de dinero que puedes gastar sin tener verdaderas bajas es la perdición de todo joven. Se le olvidó la casa en la loma del risco, las cuentas en rojo, los platos de ramen acompañados con su madre, las tardes de cine con sus amigos, invitar a Sakura-chan a comer en un lindo restaurante. Cuando se percató de que había hecho más de lo planeado, que no había invertido en lo que siempre quiso invertir, las cosas habían cambiado ya. Su madre vivía con la abuela, sin chistar, sin protestarle su abandono, sin siquiera quitarle un pedazo de su amor; sus amigos estaban demasiado ensimismados en el nuevo mundo que se abría ante sus ojos como para detenerse a evaluar las cosas con la cabeza fría, Sakura estaba muy lejos. Todo se había invertido, y al final siguió gastando lo que todos gastaban. No tuvo motivaciones, no había realmente verdaderos deseos al comprar un juego de último modelo, un celular nuevo, un anillo de diamante para una modelo enamorada. Jamás creyó que su dinero pudiese comprar algo que le hiciese feliz.

¿Un estudio de grabación? ¿Una zona para practicar? Caminó directo hacía la butaca solitaria de cuero, la colocó tan cerca del micrófono que lo pudo besar cuando se sentó y suspiró desganado. Era el aire que se le iba de los pulmones, la decepción de ser tan ciego por tanto tiempo. ¡Había desperdiciado 5 años de su vida! ¡5 años que habían parecido maravillosos, esplendidos, llenos de nuevas cosas y que ahora se veían tan vacios! Sintió repugnancia por el hombre que era ahora, empezó a entender porque su novia no deseaba ser "fan" de un tipo que no tenía ninguna motivación real. No hacía nada con el corazón, todo por conveniencia. Entendía que así eran las cosas, no era estúpido. ¿Pero en qué momento había sustraído todo el placer de su vida y convertido el día a día en una historia sin sabor? ¿Algún recuerdo agradable? Una entrevista que le hizo reír, la sonrisa de una linda chica, el grito de las fans enfebrecido, la sensación de su corazón explotando en el pecho en el momento en que Shion le abrazó para felicitarle de su actuación. El primer beso de Sakura, la sonrisa de Lee, el elogio de Iruka, la mirada cómplice de Kurenai, una extraña pidiéndole un autógrafo, un viaje a un sitio que no conocía. Una mirada suave de comprensión, unos labios rojos que le decían: "Todo va a estar bien", el cabello infinito negro como el carbón desparramado por una cama ajena, el olor a lavanda que desprendía toda su ropa recién lavada, sus manos tiernas cerca de su rostro a punto de acariciarle, su sonrisa suave entre las sombras de un cuarto oscuro, un beso que no había pedido y una figura de espalda viendo los imaginarios rascacielos de Tokyo en la bahía de Konoha. Se cogió en falta. Había estado pensando en Hinata sin darse cuenta, la mayoría de las memorias con ella resaltaban con una nitidez impresionante —en parte porque eran recientes, en parte porque eran importantes—. No lo notó, pero, casi la totalidad de sus encuentros había dejado en él una sonrisa, una chispa, un comentario inofensivo. Era **su** felicidad. Era de las pocas cosas que le hacía feliz en ese instante: escuchar su voz, por ejemplo.

Se levantó con una ligereza en el alma, tratando de olvidar que había pensando que Hinata era **su** felicidad. Caminó con la lentitud inusitada de estar olvidando algo tras su espalda, y en ese mismo viacrucis dejó atrás latido de su corazón al recordar los ojos enigmáticos de la Hyuuga en la noche, en su casa, bajo las mismas sabanas que él. Cerró la puerta y dejó allá adentro: todo. Su voz, sus palabras, su consuelo, Shion, Sakura, Kushina, sus amigos, su dolor, a su nueva familia legal e incluso tiró a toda Hinata Hyuuga dentro de aquella habitación. Se quedó parado allí, con la mano en el picaporte y una sonrisa dolorosa en el rostro, negando sin cesar. No le gustaba sentirse así: por ella, por el estudio, por sus memorias, por todo lo que pasaba en la calle. Soltó la perilla y al mismo tiempo supo que jamás volvería a entrar allí. Se lo prometió. Iba a dejar en ese lugar todos sus sentimientos confusos: el sudor de sus manos, el rubor de su rostro, las palabras no encontradas.

Iba a dejarlo todo allí adentro, para que se pudriera, para que dejase de estorbarle en la vida; pero por sobre todas las cosas iba a dejar encerrada a Hinata Hyuuga allí adentro. No podía volver a dejarla salir, no sabiendo lo peligrosa que era. No sabiendo todo lo que hacía con él.

Inspiró con fuerza y canturrió con la voz llena de una vida que no supo donde la sacó:

— ¡Ah, tengo tanta hambre! ¿Qué habrá para comer?

Chouji se consiguió a Naruto, a las siete de la noche, sentado frente al televisor de la cocina, comiendo como si la vida se le fuese en eso. Tenía en total veinte potes de ramen recalentado esparcidos en la isla de granito, doce latas de refresco tiradas al suelo y un olor rebosante a Soya en todo el ambiente. Su amigo, que no se sorprendía por la manera en que comía la gente porque él siempre los superaba, tuvo que dejar que la impresión ahogada que llegaba a su pecho saliera por la boca en una especie de grito constipado. La bolsa de plástico llena de aros de cebolla extra crujientes cayó al suelo con un pobre sonido desalentador. Se miraron a los ojos. Uno tenía la impresión pálida de ver a un fantasma de un muerto reciente, con los dedos solitarios aún tomando la bolsa imaginaria; el otro mientras tanto tenía la tez bronceada y las mejillas rellenas del sabor fuerte del ramen extra condimentado con sal, los palillos alzados y el iris azul temblándole de la sorpresa. Sin imaginárselo, una especie de felicidad afloró en el pecho del rubio al comprobar que había vida en esa mansión funesta llena de pasillos oscuros y luces intermedias.

— Tú… —el joven de cabello marrón abrió los labios anonadados— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la inhalación parecía el resoplido de alguien que quiere salir corriendo.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —Indicó Naruto abriendo la boca llena de comida para darse a entender con una claridad casi innatural— ¡Cómo que hago aquí, grandísimo idiota! ¡Está es mi casa, dattebayo!

Akimichi asintió como si aquella frase tuviese un sentido oculto que había sido revelado en ese mismo instante, recogió la bolsa de compras con la parsimonia que siempre llenaba su gran cuerpo y caminó directo al refrigerador para tomar una bebida que le refrescase la mente. No hubo otro comentario en todo el trayecto de pasos esponjados, ni cuando Naruto engulló dos bocados más de su casi acabado bol de ramen.

— ¿Sabías que teníamos una biblioteca? —preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo, aunque alzó los palillos como si se refiriera exactamente hacía la espalda de Chouji. Este se volteó a observarlo, porque en el mayor de los casos Naruto siempre que lo veía lo despechaba hacía su cuarto con un simple: "¡Hoy es el día en que menos quiero ver a un parasito hogareño, ve, Chouji, ve!" Siempre completaba su frase imitándolo con cierta risa jocosa subiendo a la habitación bailando: "Ve, antes de que me arrepienta".

Además su pregunta de: "¿Qué haces aquí?" Le habría valido una peor respuesta que la que acababa de recibir por parte del rubio, que incluso usó un tono amigable para dejar en claro que esa era la única respuesta lógica, porque era la única. Akimichi no se refería exactamente a la cocina, o a la casa, se refería a su situación. Fue un: _¿estás bien?,_ que su ex amigo (lo llamaba así porque Naruto no deseaba escuchar que ese gigantesco hombre fuese su amigo) no captó.

— No… —susurró diligente al darse cuenta que Naruto había dicho "teníamos", como si la casa fuese de los dos. Rió en su interior, muy en el fondo sabía que abusaba de la bondad de un rubio que nunca estaba en casa pero tenía muy en claro que en el momento en que Namikaze cambiase un poco más, saldría espitado de aquel lugar sin tiempo para buscar un nuevo apartamento— ¿Tenemos? —quiso seguirle el juego.

— Pues… —Naruto abrió otro pote de ramen recalentado—, sí, al parecer sí.

— ¿Y para qué sirve eso? —discretamente Chouji caminó directo a la butaca y se lanzó en ella a escuchar la primera conversación directa que tenía con Naruto desde hacía meses— ¿Una biblioteca? ¡Pssh!

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa misericordiosa a su amigo que empezaba a abrir una bolsa extra grande de papitas con kétchup. Si hubiese si quiera pronunciado esa frase al frente de Hinata, lo más seguro ella…

Se detuvo y maldijo por lo alto llamando la atención de un nunca perturbable Akimichi:

— ¡Mierda, dentro de la habitación, quédate dentro de la habitación! —sudaba frío y parecía por la forma en que batía los palillos realmente molesto con alguien que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, y que para malas de Chouji, era invisible. Masticó con diligencia la primera papita mientras trataba de reconocer al personaje con el que hablaba Naruto apasionadamente. Jamás hubiese pensando que, en analogía, la larga figura de Hinata Hyuuga hubiese estado sentada frente a él con una sonrisa burlona dedicada al rubio— ¡Te he dicho que te quedes en la habitación!

— ¿Te estás volviendo loco? —preguntó finalmente cuando Namikaze estuvo calmado, pero la forma en que manejaba los palillos con fiereza hasta su boca interpretaba otra cosa. Las iris azules lo miraron con cierta irritación, más no respondió a aquella pregunta.

— ¿Tenemos también un cocinero?

Chouji se introdujo quince papitas antes de contestar un escueto: "Sí".

— ¿Por qué nadie me cuenta nada? —se quejó dando una fuerte palmada en la mesa haciendo que se cayeran dos potes desechables.

— ¿Qué hay con la prensa? —preguntó finalmente Chouji muerto de la curiosidad, aunque una parte de sí pudo haber dejado pasar aquella interrogación con tal de que Namikaze no descargara toda su ira. Para su sorpresa una mirada sincera se apoderó de su amigo, haciéndolo parecer tan humano como lo era cuando vivían en Konoha.

— Ah, esos malditos… —susurró sin mucha fuerza y repentinamente perdió el apetito. Chouji quiso pedir disculpas, pero él le interrumpió—: No te preocupes, Iruka debe tener algo planeado, o sí al menos se quedaran al margen por lo que dijo Hinata…

— ¡Oh, sí! —declaró el joven cortando la frase de Naruto y haciéndolo molestar momentáneamente— ¡El discurso de Hinata-chan fue inspirador, creo que me saltaron algunas lagrimas…! —comió un manojo de aros de cebolla para seguir hablando— ¡A decir verdad, creo que salte y dije: Eso es, así se dice! ¡Mucha gente lo vio, incluso el cocinero y todos pensamos que…!

— ¡Sí, fue grandiosa! —exclamó el rubio alzándose por la mesa con una teatralidad fundada por la emoción— ¡Ella dijo aquello con tanta seriedad! ¡Realmente parecía molesta, muy molesta, sumamente molesta! ¡Y ella…!

— ¡Sí, cuando dijo: Váyanse de mi jardín, por favor! —Chouji se levantó también emocionado— ¡Fue como una elegante manera de patearle el trasero a alguien!

— ¡Sí, fue algo con mucha clase, lo dijo con esa expresión que coloca cuando…! —repentinamente Naruto se desinfló como un globo, produciendo conmoción en Akimichi que aún estaba saltando en su propio puesto al recordar aquella dramática escena. Cayó como un títere sin sus hilos sobre el taburete y la expresión le cambió de inmediato. Parecía pensativo, abordado por una decepción inquietante. Naruto había recordado las simples palabras de Hinata: "Eso es lo que se supone hacen las novias, ¿No?". Sonrió hundiendo, de nuevo, los palillos en el fideo mojado y con cierta ironía cubierta en el rostro engulló el último bocado, completando: — quiere volverse una extraña: distante, altiva, siempre tan "esquiva".

Luego de un largo silencio en donde Chouji sopesó las últimas palabras como una especie de "ruptura", se llevó las manos a la boca y susurró apenado por la mala racha de amores que tenía su amigo. ¡Hombre, que un tipo tan guapo como él no podía ser más que mala suerte que siempre lo dejaran a un lado! _"Y pensar que las cosas iban bien entre los dos, parecía que fluía, parecía que incluso ella estaba interesada",_ concluyó el joven sintiéndose brevemente deprimido. No consiguió una manera de ser delicado, así que dejó que la verdad cayera por su propio peso:

— ¿Hinata Hyuuga te terminó, no? —preguntó con la simpleza de una amistad que lleva demasiado tiempo como para haber conocido todos sus fracasos amorosos, incluso la primera vez que Sakura le dijo que no. Naruto subió la mirada confundida y negó de inmediato:

— ¡No, no es eso! —sintió casi ahogarse con los tallarines— ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas Chouji?

Pensó por un instante: _"Nosotros ni siquiera hemos empezado como para que ella me termine"_, pero lo desechó de inmediato porque el contrato que habían firmado negaba toda aquella perolata.

— No sé —terminó al mascar una papita que supo rancia— Tienes cara de perro abatido, siempre la colocas cuando una chica te rechaza.

El rubio formó una firme sonrisa en el rostro, sarcástica; más no pudo negarle o afirmar algo. Se sentía apaleado porque su cuerpo bullía de un sentimiento extraño: como si la Hime Yakuza empezara a gustarle; pero sabía muy bien que eso era solitario. La Hinata en la noche, la preocupada, la atenta, la de la familia, incluso la suya le pertenecía a otro. No sabía a quién, tal vez ese otro no existiera, pero en el momento en que ella lo conociera —al chico que estaba esperando— estaba seguro que ella sin chistar, sin siquiera dudar, lo desecharía por una mejor opción.

Eso estaba bien, no quería tener una relación seria con ella. No sabía cómo tener una relación seria con nadie sin dañarlo. Sin embargo, algo en él se sentía celoso de ese "otro"; sentía celos de cómo todos los demás podían poseer un pedacito de Hinata y él sólo se quedaba con migajas. Su calidez, sus buenas intenciones, sus besos e incluso todos los momentos que habían tenido juntos sólo eran fragmentos de aquella mentira que estaban construyendo.

Nada. Todo. Nada era verdad. Todo era mentira. No quedaría nada al final de aquella escena ridícula en esa etapa de su vida. Todo le dolería al final si seguía empecinándose a pensar en ella, a tomarla en cuenta.

Agarró el embase de ramen recalentado y lo lanzó sin mucho estilo contra el basurero, encestándolo. Sonrió. Esos eran sus sentimientos. No hacía falta tenerlos.

Claro que en la teoría y en la práctica las cosas son muy distintas. La analogía de sus sentimientos y aquel vacío empaque de fideos con verduras le funcionaron por aquella noche, o podría decir dos noches consecutivas. Resolvió su vida alrededor de palomitas de maíz, refrescos dietéticos y episodios de anime perdidos. Hizo un maratón de Dragon Ball que no pudo terminar porque el sueño le venció y al final empezó a contar las horas con los dedos para ver cuántas tendría que gastar hasta que su reclusión voluntaria terminase. Al tercer día la teoría falló, no podía seguir viviendo de aquella manera.

Lo hizo sin pensarlo, estaba en la Saga de los Androides—que había visto quince veces en toda su vida— cuando sintió las inevitables ganas del ir al baño. Lo postergó por un buen rato, porque de la sala de "cine" hasta su lavabo eran sin exagerar una cuadra larga de las de pueblo. No pudo después de cinco minutos pensando en que podía aguantar una hora más, corrió sin fijarse hacía donde iba exactamente y al final de un pasillo solitario consiguió un tóale para empleados. Su vida recobró felicidad después de vaciada su vejiga, así que se dio una vuelta por aquel lugar que creyó no haber explorado aquel día cuando se percató que la misma puerta metálica tras los tres escalones ocultos de madera le esperaba bajo las sombras de una escalera que daba directo hacía la zona de gimnasio. Tragó gordo y pensó que debía pasar olímpicamente de ella, porque sabía lo que había dejado "encerrado" allí.

En la teoría hubiese sonreído y caminado sin un peso en el alma, sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto al no llenar su vida de problemas innecesarios. Dejar a su viejo yo despierto por Hinata Hyuuga era algo muy sensato. Pero, esa era la teoría —y como siempre todo lo escrito suena mucho mejor, que lo actuado—.

En la práctica él caminó directo a las puertas, con el corazón palpitándole del nerviosismo recordándole lo que había prometido, con las manos sudándole frío y los ojos dilatados de la impresión. Pensó que se debía a una "cosa" del destino, que no debía renunciar a todo aquello que había dejado encerrado consigo en ese salón. Que él, el Naruto Namikaze que había muerto en el mismo momento en que se había convertido en el ídolo de Japón, era realmente el que se merecía estar en ese título. No el de Iruka, no el de Shion, no el de Sakura, no el que los japoneses amaban. Él, ese muchachito flaco y maltratado que se veía al espejo todas las mañanas diciéndose: "Conseguiré un buen trabajo para ayudar a mamá", pero al final no lo hacía. Aquel que se había reído tantas veces con Sasuke, Gaara e incluso —debía admitir— con Kiba. Aquel que no veía en su padre un monstruo, pero aún así lo seguía odiando. Él, con las múltiples caras mutables, que componía lo que quisiera y decía lo que le pareciera. Ese mismo que Hinata Hyuuga había visto en el amanecer de Konoha y le había gustado, al igual que él.

Abrió la puerta sin dudarlo y se adentró en aquella sala solitaria, sin ruido aparente, sin las cosas que había dejado encerradas allí —habían desaparecido—; pero muy en el fondo sabía que pertenecían al subconsciente y había al fin logrado aceptarlas. No podía borrar a ese malcriado niño de su pasado, ni al maltrato de su padre, ni a su madre maltratada, ni a sus amigos conflictivos, ni su mala experiencia del colegio. No debía olvidar sus fracasos con Sakura, su pésima incursión en la droga, las amenazas de la mafia. Todo aquello, sus errores, estaban allí para que aprendiese. Lo convertían en la persona que conocía hoy en día. No debía fingir ese ser no existía, porque no era cierto. Ese adolescente era él y podía decirlo a alta voz sin sentirse apenado. Lo aceptó todo, sin llorar, sin sentirse víctima o siquiera tener un ápice de culpa —porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo para pedir disculpas— y, al final, terminó por aceptar que le gustaba Hinata Hyuuga.

Fueron tres largas noches en las que comió sólo ramen recalentado y tomó gatorade. No durmió, no descanso más que para ir al baño. Si quiera se percató que habían pasado tres días más —en total seis de su reclusión— cuando tuvo listo el "esqueleto" de su primera composición luego de convertirse en un cantante profesional. No era perfecta, le faltaban muchos arreglos —en los cuales, en tiempos pasados, intervenían Sasuke y Menma—; así como mostrarla a algún público que la aprobase. Sin embargo, para él fue un gran paso. Tenía tanto tiempo sin componer que estaba oxidado, así que cuando se sentó frente al teclado sintió que no sabía por dónde empezar. Pensó varias veces en abandonar esa estúpida necesidad de escribir, crear, hacer algo; pero no pudo. Tenía que hacerlo, debía liberarse de la sensación colocándola en letras y música. Siempre había tenido cierto talento con ocurrírsele frases ingeniosas o pegajosas, y aún lo conservaba porque la parte que le resultó más sencillas fueron las cuatro estrofas que entonó con voz de soprano mientras las escribía en unas partituras del Lago de los Cisnes. Colocarle música a sus propias palabras, a una historia que quería contarle a alguien más para que supiese lo maravillosa que podía ser la ayuda de un tercero, fue lo que le dio más problemas. No recordaba el sonido metálico de la guitarra, los acordes se le escapaban cuando iba al papel y el piano sonaba demasiado amargo para lo que deseaba decir. La parte del bajo le gustó, la batería no terminaba de convencerle hasta que consiguió el momento exacto para colocar aquel estridente sonido que había soñado la anterior noche entre sus elucubraciones de letras. Unió los cuatro sonidos —tal cual lo hacía Shikamaru cuando se encargaba de las ediciones del audio—: la batería, el bajo, la guitarra y el piano; sin embargo luego de todo un día de trabajo no estuvo convencido del todo de aquella introducción de guitarra tuviese el sostenido que estaba esperando para llenar la voz. El canal del bajo le terminó por convencer cuando lo escuchó limpio dentro de la cabina, así como la batería. Se escuchaba bien, pero el piano le quitaba el sentimiento que había deseado impregnarle. Le hizo unos ocho arreglos la última noche, en una frenesí de locura al escucharlo por la veinteava vez. Lo notó, escuchó dentro de sí, como una melodía de su propia voz; la guitarra que estaba buscando. Esas notas, así como neutralizar el piano y colocarle otro arreglo de teclado. Para la mañana del cuarto día lo tuvo todo patentado en un CD que consiguió tirado en la sala de TV que decía: "Saga Hueco Mundo, Bleach". No le importaba destruir su anime por lo que acaba de escuchar, debía alguien poder sentarse y también escuchar aquello.

Era de nuevo el mismo sonido, no lo había perdido, siempre estuvo oculto entre las uñas de sus dedos y los poros de su piel. Esperaba el momento en que él fuese a desempolvar sus heridas y depositara todo aquel sentimiento como un vomito. Sí, había sido un vomito artístico. Luego de escucharlo por última vez, echó su cuerpo sobre la silla reclinándose por completo a pensar en su reclusión dentro de aquel estudio y su estado deplorable de la ropa. No se había bañado en cuatro días, comido por la noche cuando la casa estaba dormida y trabajado sin descanso —como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos para sonar decente—. Pero, no se arrepentía de nada, el resultado final lo había convencido. Se quedó mirando el techo sin saber qué hacer después de todo aquello. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el trabajo había sido en vano: No tenía ningún amigo que escuchara aquella canción, porque ni Chouji movería su trasero para escucharla. Iruka no lo tomaría en cuenta porque él había jurado no volver a componer en su vida desde el momento en que designaron a Tanako Ichigo para componer las letras, porque la suyas "no era lo que buscaban". No había nadie que pudiese apreciar que realmente su "yo" de antes no había muerto completamente, que aún tenía esa clase de extraño talento para la música. Colocó el CD a un lado con su caratula en blanco, sonrió cuando destapó el marcador de punta gruesa que invadió su olor a tinta en todo el cerrado lugar, anotó casi sin vida: "大丈夫".

La letra le tembló de decepción pero una parte de sí se burlaba de todo el tiempo que había gastado para **nada. **Dejó el disco a un lado de la maquina negra de grabación, estiró los brazos y sintió que el estomago le temblaba. Tenía un hambre atroz. Volvió a mirar el lugar mientras negaba con la mirada: "Él siempre llevaba las cosas hasta las últimas instancias para al final darse cuenta de que eso no serviría". Le pasaba en el trabajo, en la vida real, en cualquiera de sus decisiones. Pero, al menos, había sacado algo positivo de ese deseo nervioso de componer: Había aceptado quien era él, que no podía cambiarlo, así como al pasado. Ya no sentía de nuevo ese peso horrendo al pensar en su "yo" de antes, porque no existía. Había un solo Naruto Namikaze, quien fuese que preguntase por "el antiguo" le respondería con la sinceridad de unos sentimientos que ya no producían el estrago del antes. La tormenta había logrado sanear el lugar, los escombros los había dejado en esa canción.

Apareció, al cuarto día, en el comedor como si nada antes el rostro maravillado de Chouji que lo había estado buscando por toda la casa sin éxito. Se saludaron con la mirada aunque Naruto pareció murmurar un "yo~" demasiado informal para alguien que lleva desaparecido tanto tiempo. Akimichi abrió la boca que estaba llena de arroz y cerdo, habló con la facilidad que siempre conseguía para no ahogarse, mientras buscaba con la mano a tientas los rollos de huevo:

— ¿Dónde estabas tú?

Naruto volteó el rostro mientras tomaba leche desde el pote, se secó la boca con el envés de la camisa y respondió escueto. Renuente a mostrar el disco a alguien tan estoico, poco interesado y atorrante como Chouji.

— Por allí… —humedeció los labios con cierto placer al encontrar rastros perdidos de leche— ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?

— Nada del otro mundo —se detuvo un momento como si tratara de encontrar algún recuento de los últimos cuatro días, tal vez una semana—. La verdad creo que sí pasó algo importante, pero no fue tan importante como para opacar tu escándalo.

— ¡Oh! —Naruto describió una sonrisa irónica de "gracias", más se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía al comer. Él también se sentía solo.

— Oh, lo recuerdo, Iruka dio una rueda de prensa… —trató de seguirle el hilo a aquella memoria, pero no recordó más nada— Era sobre tu caso y los policías, algo así.

Namikaze le miró interesado, pero al ver el vacío en los ojos de su amigo supo que sería caso perdido hacerle recordar algo más. Esperó a que viniese por sí solo, pero este siguió masticando un cerdo recalentado.

— También creo haber escuchado algo de Sasuke, que faltó a unas sesiones fotográficas con Tsunade y esta montó un lío del tamaño de Australia —se detuvo captando la atención del rubio—. Lo despidió, creo que hubo un gran revuelo porque la SBS tuvo que pedir disculpas por su actuación; aunque no sé si fue que faltó o que llegó borracho —negó por lo bajo confiriéndose un aspecto maduro— Estuvo muy mal de su parte, sobre todo cuando su popularidad se había mantenido en buenos números; vuelve a su "imagen de chico problemático".

Naruto entrecerró los ojos mientras asentía lentamente, por un momento se preocupó por el porvenir del Uchiha; sabía cuánto necesitaba el pelinegro de la opinión pública después de que lo destrozaran como: "divo, creído, mal temperamento y además, abusivo. El síndrome del chico violento". Él vivía de las apariencias, así como deseaba manipular a la prensa; pero quien comía, dormía y respiraba para ellos era realmente Sasuke. Se cuidaba con escrúpulos de ellos y se había convertido en alguien esquivo — más de lo que ya era— por culpa de su paranoia. Aquello debía haber golpeado fuerte en su orgullo.

— De resto, creo que estuvo bastante "normal" —masticó— Oye, enserio… ¿Dónde estabas..? —le miró sospesando con inteligencia— ¿Volviste a la casa de tu novia…? —Su sonrisa se expandió manchada por la carne del cochino, junto con su salsa a la malta— ¿Deseabas que te hicieran cariñitos en el cabello? ¿Apapachos? ¡Me lo hubieses dicho a mí, amigo, con gusto…!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —cortó colérico Naruto sintiendo que su cara hervía con alguna vergüenza que no entendía— ¡No regrese a ningún lado, estuve todo el tiempo en casa! ¡En casa!

Chouji sonrió apresurado y no terminó de verle cuando ya estaba masticando otra botana que le supo agria. Sabía que estaba olvidando algo, un comentario, alguna cosa que había visto en televisión. Una idea le vino como el vuelo de una mariposa, se removió en el asiento excitado y le sonrió a su amigo con la bonachona facción que siempre colocaba cuando tenía buenas noticias.

— ¡Oh, también vino Rock Lee! —se paró para abrir otra lata de refresco, con la pereza inusitada de querer escuchar el comentario en boca de Naruto. Este que se veía demacrado, sucio y hasta con alguna macula pastosa en las palabras, se removió:

— ¿Rock…? —no entendió que podía hacer su "secretario, ayudante y esclavo personal" en su casa. ¿Lo había extrañado? Sonrió indudablemente complacido— ¿A qué vino? —el tono de su voz se hizo interesante, aunque demasiado calculado.

— ¡Oh, pasaba para los reportes y para informar algo que no recuerdo! —indicó Chouji con la cara en la nevera, luego su voz se modificó por mascar el salami entero— ¡Augo sobe augien tu madastej a asej, ago ojbe jime jakusa!

— ¿Cómo? —parpadeó hacia la figura redonda que seguía inclinada dentro del refrigerador— ¡Chouji deberías dejar esa mala costumbre de hablar con la boca llena, es que tu madre no te…!

— ¡Tuj debeias dea ea maa cojtumbe no veir a casa ponoche!

— ¡Ya! —se levantó indicándolo con los palillos— Entendido… ¿Qué vino a hacer Rock en casa?

Un pedazo de peperoni saltaba por los dientes de Chouji entreteniendo a un Naruto que se sentía más ansioso que nunca por reunirse con la "civilización" para preguntar algo que no sabía a ciencia cierta.

— Eta en asa, peguntaseo tu.

Fue la única frase que necesitó para echarle una mirada intima al amigo que comía entretenido aquel pedazo de peperoni picante sin dedicarle una observación a su persona, no se hizo esperar. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle a Lee sobre el "mundo exterior", sobre el agite de la prensa y las personas dentro de la SBS. Sintió que la única manera de tener contacto con el mundo, sin salir lastimado o con un micrófono en la garganta, era a través de aquel leal esclavo que había comprado con amistad y mangas a descuento.

Sin poder creérselo la cabeza de totuma le esperaba diligente, con las piernas bien juntas, el traje grande, los zapatos lustrados y una sonrisa tonta —blanca— en la cara mientras miraba la inmensidad del recibidor con asientos de mimbre, velas aromáticas y una enorme escultura cinética que le daba cierto toque interesante y anaranjado a la habitación. Lee tenía la expresión de constipación que llevan los niños impresionados por algún sitio demasiado grande para ellos; cuando sus ojos se encontraron intercambiaron una mirada "sorprendida" —aunque los dos obviamente sabían que el otro estaba allí— y luego maquinaron una extraña sonrisa pegostosa que se les quedó impregnada cuando fueron a hablar.

— Me acabo de enterar que estabas aquí, "cejotas" —habló el rubio con su voz potente y sus grandes zancadas confiadas, se echó al sofá con cierto estilo sin siquiera seguir la protocolar reverencia que ejecutaba en ese momento su secretario. El joven se quedó con la espalda y la mirad doblada mientras veía las largas piernas de su malcriado empleador. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?

Su tuteo era insultante, pero ya estaba acostumbrado que Naruto pasara el tono respetuoso por el forro e hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Insultarlo, vejarlo, llamarlo cejotas e incluso reganarlo por faltas que él no había hecho. Lo había visto todo, así que ese comportamiento inusualmente despreocupado para una persona que pasaba "por tan terribles circunstancias" no le sorprendió mucho. Sólo lo poco para que el rubio pareciera a gusto, pero extrañamente ansioso, por su hacinamiento.

— Poco… —reclamó Lee apenado mientras se arreglaba la horrible corbata de bacterias—. Casi toda la mañana, pero no se preocupe…

— ¡No, no me preocupaba! —descartó de inmediato Naruto ante tamaña tontería— Sólo lo decía porque me urgía hablar contigo, exactamente contigo. ¡Tú eres como mi genio, como mi espejo mágico, algo así…! —se quedó pensativo ante la mirada servicial del joven— Bueno… ¡Tú me entiendes!

Para no llevarle la contrario, Lee asintió, pero no sabía de adonde venía aquella preocupación de alguien como Namikaze que nunca quería saber nada de nadie, a menos que le involucrara directamente. Y, en el caso reinante, nadie quería tener relaciones con él.

— ¿Qué quería saber, señor Namikaze? —preguntó mientras se sentaba tieso en la poltrona que acompañaba el enorme sofá en donde estaba desparramada la personalidad del rubio. Este le sonrió cómplice, algo pícaro.

— Me haces sentir como un anciano, Lee… —incurrió dándole golpes a su propio estomago, amigable— ¡Mira que cuando uno entra a los veinticinco uno se vuelve muy susceptible con la edad! —recordó por un momento cuando Hinata le llamó "viejo" — Muy, susceptible, sobre todo si uno sale con una chica mucho más joven.

— ¡Oh! — Rock frunció las cejas haciendo su cara un poema, de los feos— ¿Joven Namikaze?

— ¡Dejémoslo en Naruto! —Namikaze subió la mano para descartar la anterior propuesta, volvió a sonreír para interrogar: — ¿Qué ha pasado allá a fuera, Lee?

— ¿Pasado? —Rock frunció el cejo aún más, haciendo uno solo—. ¿Sobre qué?

Naruto suspiró:

— ¡Sobre todo, hombre, sobre todo! ¡Suelta la lengua!

— ¡Ah! —el secretario se removió incomodo en su asiento, algo ansioso por pedírsele su ayuda— Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas, señor… ¡Naruto, Naruto! —corrigió apenado. El rubio rodeó los ojos, eso no era lo que estaba buscando. Negó estoico.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Quiere que le cuente con detalles?

— ¡A ver que eres bastante lento! ¿No, Lee?

— ¡Oh, por dónde empezar! —Se relamió los labios— Bueno, dicen que su padre es un mafioso —su sinceridad le cayó como un ladrillo en la boca del estomago a Naruto, pero este sonrió grácil fingiendo amistad.

— Más adelante en los acontecimientos, "cejotas" —la última frase la pronunció con una lentitud despreciativa que le hizo entender al secretario que su puesto estaba en peligro si seguía diciendo tonterías.

— Bueno, la SBS ha hecho algunos anuncios y "demandas" a la policía para unas disculpas televisadas sobre su persona; también hay un rumor de que un tal "Pain" fue quien filtró aquella información por un medio electrónico… —tomó silencio como guardándose algo para sí—. Según Iruka, prefiere que usted este retirado del espectáculo por un buen tiempo, quizá dos meses.

— ¿Dos meses? —saltó del asiento— ¡Está loco! ¿Qué hare en dos meses?

— Dice que es el tiempo exacto para que la gente comience a olvidar todo este escándalo, si usted retoma su trabajo con las cosas tan frescas los rumores reaparecerán.

— Creo que es más sospechoso si simplemente desaparezco de la faz de la tierra… ¿No crees?

— Bueno, la gente entiende… —sospesó—, o al menos eso dicen las encuestas.

— ¡Oh! —Naruto se dejó caer de nuevo en sus mullidos cojines sintiendo que la vida se le iba en aquella respuesta— ¡Las encuestas, siempre se equivocan las muy malditas!

— También su club de fans hizo una especie de campana vía internet para restablecer su respetabilidad, la misma tiene un gran número de visitas y mucha aceptación —Lee sonrió como si se tratase de alguna clase de exposición para la venta de un proyecto vial para el Estado—. Así que tenemos buenas cifras en cuanto a que su popularidad no ha mermado considerablemente, nada está perdido Naruto.

— Por supuesto, sólo tengo que vivir dos meses más en el anonimato… —sonrió con un placer inimaginable— ¿Por qué no hacemos algo…? ¡Me mandan a la maldita isla Jejú que tanto dicen que estoy allá para poder al menos salir a ver el sol!

— Si alguien se entera que usted está en casa y no es isla Jejú como se ha dicho, será peor el escándalo —Lee negó de la misma manera flemática de lo hacía Iruka—. Mejor cuidémonos de todos los inconvenientes, Naruto. Esto es por tu bien, el de tu carrera y tu popularidad y todo va bien en popa. Iruka apuesta a que incluso quedaras mejor parado por la mordacidad con que los periódicos criticaron tu situación y, claro, la ayuda de Hinata Hyuuga fue como anillo al dedo. ¡Todo encajó perfectamente!

Ante el nombramiento indirecto de su novia, el rubio bullió en el asiento en un sonrojo y calor que no pudo controlar. Se enderezó el cuello en los cojines de pluma de ganso y carraspeó tratando de no sonar demasiado interesado, lo dejó caer como el que no quiere la cosa:

— Por cierto… —hizo un silencio que captó la mirada de Lee pero como el mismo miraba a sus dedos jugar con los adornos de la mesa no creyó que la pregunta tuviese alguna importancia— ¿Cómo está Hinata Hyuuga?

Cejotas sonrió pero cuando sintió que su jefe le miraba, inmediatamente mató cualquier atisbo de expresión y entonó serio:

— Ella está perfectamente, Naruto —hizo una pausa— A decir verdad lo ha hecho increíblemente bien en su ausencia. No falta a los días, es diligente en los mandados de Iruka y no ha dado ninguna palabra a la prensa aunque la han acosado en varias ocasiones fuera de su instituto. Ella tiene cierto carácter en la mirada que mantiene a las personas fuera de su camino, además que también es muy política con las palabras y eso le ha merecido muchos elogios con la prensa. Tiene buenas críticas y es muy delicada, demasiado concienzuda con lo que hace y lo que pretende. Reservada y muy sutil. No ha dejado siquiera que su familia haga cualquier declaración con su estancia en su hogar. Parece sana, come bien y según me comentó tenía que entregar un reporte de literatura que la tenía indecisa entre J.M Coetze y Milan Kundera.

Naruto viró el rostro hacia el cojín del sofá que olía a cigarro —que no era de él— y colonia de hombre. Ocultó la poca felicidad que le había producido el lujo de detalles y sin embargo quiso más:

— ¿Ah, sí? —Su voz sonó rara— Parece que se las puede apañar bien ella sola.

— Bueno… —Rock se mordió los labios recordando algo que se le iba— al principio estaba algo tímida y reservada, no quería tener contacto con nadie a menos que fuese irremediablemente impostergable; pero después parece que supo como tomar el hilo de las cosas sin usted a su lado. Hace unos días me pregunto, por casualidad, si lo había visto a usted.

— ¿No sabe que estoy en isla Jeju? —aquella pregunta sonó demasiado entonada para una simple interrogación, incluso volteo el rostro demasiado rápido cosa que creó suspicacia en Lee, retardó la contestación.

— No —cortó—. La verdad el mismo día que usted regresó de su casa ella llegó a la SBS como si nada hubiese pasado, preguntó por usted y sobre que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante. Iruka la tranquilizó y yo me tome el atrevimiento de dejar en claro que usted aún permanecía en Tokyo.

— Claro… —Naruto dudó— ¿No dijo nada más?

— Pareció complacida con saber sólo eso.

— ¡Claro! —volvió a repetir como un bobo.

Un largo silencio se forzó entre los dos, como el rubio no quería dejar el tema volvió a inquirir:

— Me imagino que tú las has acompañado todo este tiempo… ¿No, Lee? —se había olvidado de aquella pequeña cosa, así que sin dejar contestar al secretario se incoporó y preguntó: — ¿Llevaste la encomiendo a la casa Hyuuga?

— ¡Sobre eso! —exclamó el joven azorado.

— Sí, sobre eso… —comentó Naruto entusiasmado por cualquier comentario de Hinata.

— Todavía no he podido, Iruka se enteró del mismo y lo postergó —el rostro del rubio denotó molestia— ¡Desea una remodelación completa del mismo lugar! ¡Todo! ¡Hoy mismo vamos a hacerla, en la tarde empezamos!

Namikaze parpadeó sin entender que hacía Iruka en todo aquel juego, pero siguió el hilo de la conversación hasta el final.

— Apenas esta lista le notificare enseguida, Naruto —pausó—. Fue una larga lista pero la misma ya está ordenada, seguramente creara un gran ambiente en la casa Hyuuga para la "suegra" ¿No? —le picó el ojo aunque Namikaze no se sintió intimidado por aquel amistoso gesto abusador.

— Ya veo, que raro que Iruka… —se quedó pensativo pero al final desechó aquella idea porque no le veía sentido a aquel acto desprendido de su productor. — ¿Entonces, en la tarde dijiste?

— Sí, señor —sonrió— Si quiere tomare fotos del lugar para que pueda verlo en "vivo".

— No, no hace falta Lee —sonrió mientras negaba con la mano simpático—. El anonimato en ese tipo de cosas hacen el acto más "caritativo". —cejotas estuvo de acuerdo hasta que el dedo corazón se alzó para dejar en claro— Eso sí, di algo: que quede claro que soy yo quien manda todas esas cosas. El anonimato es bueno, pero no tanto. Hazlo como un comentario sutil, una cosita, nada especial. ¿Me entiendes?

— Claro, un "regalito" —rió nasal. Naruto le dejó pasar aquella cosa por el simple hecho de estar embelesado en la idea de que Hinata preguntase por él en reiteradas ocasiones. ¿Estaba preocupada? Rió para sus adentros.

— Por cierto… —luego de aquel largo silencio confidencial— ¿Qué paso con Sasuke?

— ¡Oh! —Lee hizo una gran expresión con el rostro— Fue terrible, Tsunade se molestó gravemente con él. Dejó a Sakura plantada para la cesión de fotos y era un trabajo que se necesitaba sin retrasos para la noche.

— Ya veo —torció el gesto mientras bajaba la voz— ¿Es verdad que estaba ebrio?

— Como una cubeta, además que al parecer llegó al lugar con Karin Uzumaki semi vestida, riéndose de todo —negó lentamente— Un comportamiento para nada profesional de su parte, nadie entiende que le pasó —bajó la voz— Uchiha-san siempre ha sido muy serio en cuanto a las cosas que respectan con Iruka y sus negocios.

— Sí, eso es muy extraño —se preocupó el rubio— ¿Él no comentó nada? —El pelinegro negó— ¿Gaara? ¿Kiba?

— Todos están impresionados, pero nadie se explica nada —suspiró— Sakura es a quien peor le pegó aquel espectáculo. Sasuke recibió una gran reprimenda de parte de la junta general y por supuesto quien más le jaló las orejas fue Iruka; al parecer ahorita están planeando algo completamente nuevo para él. "Una gran cosa que lo aleje de los rumores por un rato" —Naruto se mordió los labios con reserva.

— Eso suena mucho a como planearon amarrarme con Hinata Hyuuga —inspiró lentamente— Sasuke no es tan fácil de disuadir como yo.

— Sí, pero está en una muy mala posición como para chistar — los dos asintieron ante aquella última idea.

Rock se levantó dispuesto a partir para la "gran remodelación" de la casa Hyuuga, sus piernas temblaban esperando cualquier otra pregunta de Naruto pero este sólo le sonrió más amable que de costumbre y dejó caer en su persona —sin pararse o siquiera moverse para despacharlo hacia la entrada—:

— Cejotas haz bien tu trabajo y recuerda algo sutil… —luego de pensarlo un minuto, mientras Lee asentía en reiteradas ocasiones sobre lo que tenía que hacer, aunó— Y, por cierto, cuando Hinata se sienta sola hazle compañía… ¿Vale?

El empleado calló por un momento, pero luego creyó que aquella frase lo consiliaria a él de hacer de chaperón y también le quitaría problemas de conciencia a Naruto.

— ¿Sola? —sonrió con soltura— Tranquilo, Hinata Hyuuga siempre está acompañada.

— ¿Eh? —Naruto no supo como tomar aquel simple comentario pero algo en sus tripas le dijo que no podía ser bueno— ¿Cómo es eso, Lee?

— Bueno… —Rock se sintió algo tímido, el glacial azul de los ojos de Naruto le hacía sentir que no debía hablar demás— Ella siempre está acompañada de una amiga suya que trabaja en el café, además… —Naruto sonrió al enterarse de aquella "buena nueva" que lo hacía sentir menor pendiente de ella—, parece que Menma Uzumaki también ha desarrollado una buena relación con ella.

Sonrió un rato más hasta que la última frase rebobinó en su cerebro. Lee ya caminaba directo a la salida cuando escuchó el grito y algo levantase de un salto en la sala recibidor. Se volteó con pánico para volver a escuchar:

— ¿Menma Uzumaki? ¡Ese maldito imbécil!

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha había despertado con el sabor del whisky 18 años y la mezcla de anfetaminas brindadas por Mandara. A su lado, el olor a perfume Carolina Herrera le llenaba la nariz de asco. Se movió enrollado en sabanas de sudor, empapado en frío su cuerpo desnudo con la sensación de unas piernas femenidad enrolladas en su virilidad. No recordaba mucho de la anterior noche, sólo que había salido de la casa Akatsuki con una de esas encomiendas especiales que le hacían cada vez en cuando. La mafia había extendido sus tentáculos hasta lugares inverosímiles, tenían tanta confianza en su impunidad y tanto amparo de figuras políticas, que se interesaban en mantener encubierta, que no había pudor de los trabajos sucios. Mercenarios, prestamos, compra y venta de mercancía pirata proveniente de China o Vietnam, administración de negocios ilegales como la prostitución o trata de personas, y, por si fuera poco, contrabando de drogas.<p>

Akatsuki era la puerta para los alucinógenos en Tokyo, ninguna otra familia de mafiosos se atrevía a estovarle en el negocio —incluso cooperaban—. Este monopolio les permitía llegar a lugares que la antigua mafia —la de familias venidas a menos como: Uchiha, Ootsuki o Hyuuga— había ostentado sólo después de limpiar sus manos de la ilegalidad. Los artistas, productores, compositores o simples inversionistas eran sus más grandes consumidores; pagando cantidades exorbitantes por muertas puras traídas desde Colombia o Venezuela. Sus mejores clientes siempre eran aquellos cuyos apellidos movían más dinero, y en ese caso los afiliados a la SBS eran los más frecuentes.

Ya había hecho ese tipo de encomiendas especiales meses atrás, como pruebas de fidelidad para Mandara e Itachi, pero poco a poco se volvieron más frecuentes debido a que todo sonaba menos sospechoso si dos conocidos artistas quedaban en un café para "platicar". Esa tarde hacía viento y frío cuando se encontró en el camerino con Suigetsu que parecía tener los dedos azorados de tanto palmear sus manos por el estrés de la desintoxicación. Ya le había entregado aquella bolsita de alucinógenos en varias oportunidades al actor, y sus paseos hacía el camerino del mismo eran tan espontáneos y poco duraderos que no levantaban la mínima sospecha en los trabajadores. Sasuke poco hablaba, sólo se dejaba caer lado de la puerta abierta mientras el peliblanco le sonreía y hablaba con una rapidez dada a su personalidad extrovertida mientras él le respondía como monólogos cortantes que encajaban a la perfección con su personalidad reservada. Ese día en especial Hozuki habló de más y le invitó a pasar con pretensiones de comediante, estaba acompañado por Karin Uzumaki —su amante, amiga y consejera— y hacía alarde frente al Uchiha de la mujer pasándole el brazo por el cuello desnudo y cayéndole los dedos cerca del inicio de sus pechos que eran adornados por una relevadora camisa estampada en Animal Print. La misma miraba al pelinegro como siempre lo había visto desde el primer día en que se lo presentaron seriamente, con los ojos de rímel coqueteándole en la oscuridad de sus lentes de montura negra, los labios vulgares coloreados en rojo sonriéndole con lujuria y una lengua discreta que le indicaba querer pasar más con él. Logró librarse del peliblanco cuando ella se deslizó hacia sus brazos con una candidez arrebatadora, le besó el cuello juguetona y rió sobre sus clavículas mientras Sasuke describía una sonrisa afectada por un gesto de desprecio.

Se largaron a tomar unos tragos que recordaba confusamente, en donde ella pasó sin delicadeza su mano por la entrepierna mientras jugaban con el hielo correrse entre la lengua de los dos. El whisky caro le llegó a él a la cabeza y a ella al corazón, cuando tuvo conciencia de sí mismo estaban caminando directo a la SBS en una noche cerrada de luz con pasos trastabillantes, la risa sofocada de ella que tanto le molestaba y las impotentes ganas de hacerla suya en aquel lugar a sabiendas de que eso sería una locura. Entraron al recibidor haciendo gran ruido, aunque Sasuke por su parte se reservaba cualquier sonido para lo que vendría después de recoger las llaves del hotel —la "hogareña" habitación en la que vivía desde hacía tres años al norte de Shibuya con una mirada directa a la famosa Tokyo Tower, servicio al cuarto y un cocinero que le preparaba de cuando en vez pez globo con una copa de vino blanco importado de Francia—. No tenía planeado encontrarse con Sakura en aquella intempestiva entrada de tacones bobos y risitas mofletudas, primero que nada porque en todo el día él no pensaba si quiera una vez en ella —y en otra parte porque era la persona que menos deseaba ver en aquel momento—.

Sakura le recordaba todo y a la vez cuando la veía creía que no había ninguna historia entre ellos, que todo se había borrado y que las cosas podían iniciar desde cero. Los ojos que le lanzó esa noche: vidriosos y sorprendidos, titiritando ante la imagen que observaba; fueron como un poema de otra vida. Una clase de sortilegio que en vez de apernarle por verse envuelto con aquella mujer a la que le producía una sórdida indiferencia —como era Karin— y también verse cogido en falta al ser descubierto por ella, su primera, rezongando con alguien de tan baja calidad como Uzumaki. Los dos sabían que aquella mujer no representaba si quiera un ápice de lo que él buscaba como amante, era una antípoda. ¿Estaba tan desesperado en su vida planeada de soledad y alejada del mundano placer que con la primera que le saltase con insinuaciones demasiado claras él la aceptaba a gusto? ¿Era exactamente esa la imagen que quería rebelar frente a Haruno Sakura, la primera mujer que había tenido en su vida? Sonrió, como siempre él lo hacía cuando estaba alrededor de ella desde aquella última vez en la noche de esa Konoha desértica, con la comisura derecha alzada en prepotencia.

No le importaba lo que pensara Sakura Haruno, porque el simple hecho de verla alterada, asqueada y en cierto punto celosa, de aquella situación le seguía confirmando cuando colada seguía aquella chica de él. No le importo que era un sentimiento tonto, un efímero egoísmo de su parte. Ya los dos no tenían nada que ver con el otro y el simple hecho de tener el poder de seguir caminando con aquella peliroja a su lado, ignorando por completo a su primer amor, le producía el placer incomparable de tener el dominio de sí mismo. Cuando equivocado estaba al confundir aquella escena con el triunfo de su sensiblería. Todo él fue modificado por aquella escena, todo él se movió con más ímpetu para estar con Karin aunque fuese allí al frente de Sakura —para darle pruebas fehacientes de que él hacía su vida con gusto sin tenerla a ella a su lado; que aún cortando todos los lazos con su pasado él seguía disfrutando del futuro—. Sin entenderlo se comportó como un crío que deseaba en ese mismo instante comprobar que tenía el poder de dejar a un lado a Haruno y hundirse en algo que no deseaba ciertamente, mientras recordaba la sensación de la piel de durazno contra sus dedos, el olor a flores en el cabello rosa, los labios suaves que le pronunciaban mudos "te amo", el silencio expectante de tener toda la vida por delante sin preocupación de que algo llegase a terminar. No se percató, en sus ensoñaciones del recuerdo de estar con Sakura, que la misma parada en aquel recibidor despidiéndose de un secretario al que no le tenía tanto afecto como creía se había quedado muda engañándose también a si misma de que aquella sórdida imagen de ver a su "ex" enrollado con la peor de las golfas —como ella la llamaba— caminaban directo a su camerino a quien sabe que —aunque todos lo sabían—.

Una batalla silenciosa de egos que creían poder dominarse por completo, tener las riendas de un destino prestado que sólo los hacían voraces por demostrar una extraña convicción errónea. Sakura decidió ocultar el asco de su rostro y caminó con costada actuación directo a las puertas de vidrio, lo que no pudo contener fue el trastabillo de unos pies que querían salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Los ojos de Sasuke captaron aquel sonido, como la suela se desliza en el suelo y vuelve a su estado normal; él también quiso hacer lo mismo, hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta cuanto extraña estar con ella. Lo significaba para él, para su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo, su felicidad —si quiera— probar un poco del sabor de la piel de Sakura. Al llegar al camerino, se deshizo de todos sus prejuicios, del asco que le producía el perfume de Karin, se olvidó de las risotadas que pegaba cada vez que hundía sus dedos en su carne y de la forma febril, enferma y brutal con que movía los labios por encima de su piel. Fue una entrega extraña a la cual él acudió como si fuese alguna clase de rito al que no podía faltar y, que en algún punto perdió todo el sentido y se convirtió en un placer sin pies o cabeza. Luego de alborotar los papeles, caerse los instrumentos, quedando una inmundicia de ropa y sudores pegada al sofá fue que pudo poner los pies en el suelo, buscándole sentido a todo aquel desvarío.

Él era un hombre ya en sus veinticinco. Su pasado: amistades, amores o siquiera metas habían quedado en el olvido. El nuevo Sasuke Uchiha si quiera se parecía en su carácter huraño a aquel solitario huérfano con que había convivido en su adolescencia. Konoha era un espejismo que lo hacía meditar por las noches con los ojos bien abiertos al cielo raso blanco de lámpara de araña que lo miraba en todo su lujo a su alma vacía por completo. Todo él era una tremenda farsa y sin embargo era mucho más real, carnal y humano que aquel joven que pensaba que las cosas se arreglarían simplemente huyéndole a su apellido. Había sido muy minucioso todo aquel tiempo con los reporteros, su comportamiento, las entrevistas e incluso las encuestas para que el simple hecho de enrollarse con una chica —para probar algo, a alguien que "ya no quería"— arruinase todo lo que había venido planeando con tanta premeditación. Sabía que algún día tendría que volver a Akatsuki, sabía que tarde o temprano quedaría bajo el mando de Itachi Uchiha; pero al menos había mantenido alejado las cámaras de si desde el momento en que había tocado pie en la SBS. Prefería mantener esa faceta perfecta y pragmática de sí mismo, equivocada; que pagar los platos rotos cuando alguien descubriese su relación con los bajos fondos. Sin darse cuenta él siempre había retrasado su irrefutable destino de centinela. Moriría como un yakuza, lo sabía. Sería un kohabu de Mandara, estaría hermanado de nuevo con Itachi. Debería hacerse los ojos gordos con el asesinato de su familia, a sangre fría o él también seguiría por el mismo camino; pero debía ser más inteligente. En cualquier caso sobreviviría y a decir verdad ya había desarrollado unas viseras lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar lo que sea —como apartar a los suyos—. Todo aquello comenzaba alejando a los que amaba y terminaba acercándose a quienes odiaba, convirtiéndose en ellos. Pero, podía atrasarlo siempre y cuando estuviese en el medio; siempre y cuando fuese famoso.

No obstante sus acciones fueron distintas: caminó junto a Karin directo a su carro, manejó por las calles poco transitadas de una noche rellena de vahos inmundos, escuchó sin prestar atención a las salamandrias que decía Uzumaki y sólo agradeció las furtivas caricias que le daba en el pantalón cada vez más frecuentes, calmándole el retraso de cariño y lividez que había experimentado todo aquel mes. No creía en la ley del celibato que aplicaba Kiba —y aplicó una vez Gaara luego de haberlo casado en el distrito rojo— para espantar los rumores de Don Juan, chico caliente o poco serio. Tampoco le servía tener una pareja estable porque había demasiado tiempo invertido, sentimientos que él no poseía y a decir verdad todas las mujeres que conocía en su trabajo estaban tan vacias como Karin. La pelirroja podía parecer interesante para otro tipo de hombres: ruidosa, águila y bastante inteligente —con cierta malicia en la lengua—; era exactamente aquellos atributos lo que más le desesperaban al pelinegro. Sasuke hubiese preferido que se mantuviese callada para disfrutar de su glorioso cuerpo moldeado por cirujanos, cremas de spa y perfumes caros; pero aquello le hubiese valido una noche solitaria —como tantas otras— y la coincidencia con Sakura. El trabajo exhaustivo con ella, las cesiones de fotos, aquella confesión velada en el estacionamiento le habían mantenido ardiendo el cuerpo y la única manera que sabía apagar ese tipo de sentimientos eran ensuciándose en el olor de otra mujer.

La habitación de su apartamento estaba callada cuando entraron. No se abalanzaron al cuerpo del otro porque cada uno tomó su lado, aunque Karin esperaba sentir las manos del pelinegro sobre su trasero tal cual la introdujo a su camerino —con una voracidad con la que nunca le había comido la boca—. Él tomó agua en el pequeño barcito que tenía a un lado del ventanal que le servía como sala, meditó su sombra bajo el vaivén de las cortinas que hacían crepitantes movimientos transparentes en la alfombra champaña. Ella se quitó los tacones de punta fina y plataforma, luego el corto vestido rojo esmalte que tan bien se le pegaba a las curvas del cuerpo, soltó su cabello que había amarrado en un lazo cualquiera y por último quitó su ropa intima con la facilidad con la que uno se va a bañar. Se quedó desnuda al lado de la inmensa cama de doseles impersonales con dos lámparas en las mesas de noche caoba, los dedos de su pie se movieron en la suavidad de la alfombra que cubría todo el suelo y su mano bailó por la textura rugosa del diván. No consiguió ninguna sola triste mirada del Uchiha al quedar expuesta a él, su cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse y cada vez se sintió más sola y oscura. Las luces apagadas hacían que su vientre resplandeciera por la luminosidad de los edificios de afuera que filtraban su luz amarillenta —muerta— dentro de la habitación haciendo el sitio más callado y lúgubre. Al final, Sasuke abrió una botella de whisky que reposaba en el bar esperando ser consumida, sirvió un vaso seco y la tragó como si aquel brebaje pudiese matarlo. Esperaron un minuto más hasta que una brisa rasa se movió por el suelo levantando su depresión, dándose cuenta de que esperaban algo que no iba a llegar nunca. Él la miró como un extraño coloca sus ojos en los de una prostituta, momentáneamente. Ella alzó su rostro altiva, sabiendo que aquello iba a ser por esa noche —y quién sabe si otra más—, hundió sus labios e un hondo tragar y dio un último paso alzando su mano lentamente —temblorosa— hacia él. El Uchiha no la agarró, caminó demandante hacia el cuerpo desnudo que tenía al frente, clavó su mano en la cadera y lo acercó con la fibrosa convicción de que en aquellos labios conseguiría la saciedad del vacío que se había alojado en su corazón el momento en que miró a Sakura. No hubo respuesta: todo estaba igual. Aún así no se detuvieron, caminaron silenciosos hacia la cama y se tumbaron a hacer el amor. Ninguno apuro al otro, no se devoraron como si la vida se fuese en aquel instante, esperaron a que una caricia recordase lo nunca aprendido: que deseaba la pareja. Sin entenderlo, el Uchiha estaba delante de una mujer que lo amaba indescriptiblemente, y ella habría esperado mil años —mil horas desnuda— con tal de aprender todos los trucos de amar para tenerlo a su lado por siempre. Lo que no entendía Karin es que ella estaba al frente de un hombre que no sabía amar más, que ya había gastado todos sus pensamientos, deseos, frases para una sola mujer y que ahora tenía una amnesia completa inducida por ella. Nunca hubiese sospechado que luego tirados en la cama, mirando el mismo techo que él siempre veía —solitario e impersonal— ella pensaba si se había acercado a él y él pensaba en otro nombre, en otra persona: en Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke había pasado cinco veces la mano en el brazo desnudo de su pareja cuando recordó aquella escena de su adolescencia. En cualquier otro caso la hubiese desechado de la misma manera en que llegó, fugazmente; pero aquel día se sentía débil como para luchar contra ella. Bajo el calor de las sabanas y la cortina ondeante del ventanal pálido, creyó confundir sus memorias con la realidad.

_El cuarto se llenó del suave perfume del champú a manzana, borras de colores y el moho de los libros. Se había encontrado sentado con las piernas muy juntas, tímido _—_cosa que él había olvidado en su infancia_—_ e intimidado. Miraba una ventana alargada y pequeña en la esquina derecha, una biblioteca reducida atestada de libros del instituto, un escritorio ordenado repleto de lapiceros multicolores, libros de nota y recortes de periódico. A su lado, inertes, los peluches le juzgaban la estadía en aquel cuarto de colores pálidos, rosas, amarillos pasteles; cuya alfombra era tan pequeña que sus zapatos converses desentonaban por completo por la inmundicia y el tamaño. Un closet semi-abierto cuyas faldas de encajes y camisas de sedilla sobresalían con pudor, una mesita de noche blanca como el marfil de patas femeninas y joyería de mentira. Una colonia de tapa rojo incandescente y forma de corazón cuyo suave olor se colaba por los huesos del joven hasta hacerlo titiritar de deseo y pavor. El silencio se extendió cuando su compañera había bajado por unas limonadas que los refrescaran del húmedo verano que siempre hacía en Konoha. Él había decidido quedarse sólo en su cuarto porque estar a solas con ella en la cocina sólo habría empeorado la picazón de sus manos que deseaban describir la línea de su frente. Sasuke lo había notado cuando estaba pequeño, pero por aquellos días lo que menos le preocupaban eras las chicas, pero a veces cuando la brisa golpeaba el rostro de Sakura arrebolándole los ojos y exponiendo su verde a los suyos; sentía que el corazón le rebotaba —una sola vez— en el pecho. No sabía a ciencia cierta que significa aquel sentimiento que se expandía por su garganta cada vez que Haruno le sonreía —como si sus labios se secaran del susto—. Pero, a decir verdad, lo disimulaba con maestría. La joven jamás hubiese pensando que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos si no fuese por la sensibilidad con la que las manos de Sasuke Uchiha, de vez en cuando, le pasaba las respuestas de los ejercicios que ella —luego de varias veces intentando— no había logrado hacer; también lo había sospechado cuando sus voz sonaba más vibrosa al decirle algún suave cumplido que parecía cualquier cosa a los ojos de los desconocidos, incluso aquella vez en que expresó celos por la cercanía de Naruto a su persona. Eran disimulados designios de que Sasuke Uchiha podía sentir amor, y que ese mismo sentimiento lo desarrollaba cuando estaba ella cerca de él. _

_Ella había sacado provecho de su extraordinario talento para ver el amor donde se oculta, poco a poco rompió la coraza que se construía todas las noches el pelinegro. Usó cualquier artimaña que la pudiese acerca a él, e incluso, para su pesar debía aceptar que había usado a Namikaze para darle algo de celos. Pero, gracias a su persistencia, había conseguido una confesión que la verdad era un simple: "Gracias, Sakura" por nada y un beso en los labios que le entibió la sangre a los dos. Ahora buscaban pretextos tontos para estar juntos, aunque nunca daban un paso para acortar sus distancias, ni se decían nada en concreto. No eran amantes, ni novios, sólo tenían la certeza de tener sentimientos por el otro —y que de alguna manera, por algún secreto que se colaba, eran correspondidos—. Proyectos de clase, recreos, educación física, clubes de mitad tiempo e incluso salidas intempestivas por la noche. Cualquier momento de ocio podría valerle para ver al otro, en el caso de Sasuke que vivía en un pequeño apartamento alquilado con Gaara, le era fácil poder conseguir alguna excusa para pasearse "confidencialmente" por la casa de Haruno sin que los padres sospecharan que los dos reían calladamente con los ronroneos del coqueteo. Aquella tarde exactamente no le habían dicho nada a nadie, y se habían concertado con el pretexto de hablar sobre el proyecto de ciencias que obviamente Naruto no iba a empezar por ellos. La conversación si se dio, enseguida se vieron, para calmar los nervios y porque los dos siempre habían sido en extremo serios con los trabajos escolares; pero en el mismo momento en que estuvieron solos en el cuarto de Sakura un incomodo silencio se explayó en los dos matando cualquier mentira. Eran dos adolescentes de quince años metidos en un cuarto, sin experiencia alguna en el amor —más que un casto beso—, sin observación de adultos o amigos que pudiesen burlarse de su soledad. Sakura sintiéndose poco preparada había huido a la seguridad de la cocina con el pretexto de que hacía mucho calor, cuando eran sus hormonas la que habían sudado su piel. Sasuke mientras tanto se sentía castrado colocando sus manos en las piernas mientras esperaba que ella llegase, sintiendo también que si salía corriendo de allí se ahorraría un gran problema. El silencio se prolongó un minuto más hasta que un pájaro cantó cerca de la ventana llamando su atención, no lo pudo ver, pero aquella acción lo tomó desprevenido cuando Sakura entró a la habitación con la bandeja acompañada de dos largos vasos de vidrio. Se levantó de la cama de un salto para ayudarla en lo que sea, pero sólo consiguió que los dos se quedaron estáticos viéndose sorprendidos, creyó incluso escuchar una suave risa colarse por los labios de Sakura cuando colocó la bandeja sobre su escritorio y le pasó el vaso directo a su mano tensa. Se miraron por un largo momento hasta que sus parpados cedieron en una breve coquetería que encantó al Uchiha, este despegó los labios para decir algo pero ella le interrumpió:_

— _Estás muy silencioso, Sasuke-kun —la sonrisa se le ensanchó—, bueno, más de lo de costumbre. _

— _Tú también estás distinta —contempló el pelinegro sin quitar un momento los ojos oscuros del rostro suave de su compañera, de nuevo aquel deseo loco de acariciarla le abordó. _

_Sakura abrió los ojos y sin detener su observación directa, susurró:_

— _Las chicas cambiamos todo el tiempo —hizo una pausa enigmática que a él le encantó— ¿Sabes? —sonrió de nuevo— Ustedes siempre son los mismos, nunca cambian. _

— _Todo humano tiene el poder de cambiar, Sakura… —siseó molesto por la forma madura con la que ella hablaba, tratando de sonar interesante cuando era una gran idiota que quería sólo impresionarlo— Eres tan molesta cuando crees saberlo todo. _

_Sakura alzó las cejas sin sentirse ofendida, más mostró los dientes en una mueca de insatisfacción. _

— _Entonces… —susurró posando los ojos en la bebida que le pasaba a él— ¿Algún día cambiaras, Sasuke-kun? _

_Él se mantuvo en silencio, serio, por un minuto. _

— _¿A qué viene esa pregunta?_

— _Es una simple pregunta. _

_Un largo silencio incomodo, ella determinó que estaba tocando algo que no conocía, así que sin esperar respuesta dio la media vuelta y tomó su bebida. _

— _Sí, lo más probable es que algún día cambie —terminó por decir—. Todos cambiamos en algún momento —y al verla temblar por escuchar su voz, se atrevió a preguntar aquello sin pena; sabiendo que tenía control de aquella joven y que eso mismo lo hacía sentir poderoso— ¿Me seguirás queriendo si cambio? _

_Ella volteó viéndose cogida en falta y la cara se le sonrojó de sopetón, también sintió que el rostro de Sasuke se entibiaba. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de preguntas pero algo le dio la certeza de la respuesta. Sakura trató de reprimir la sonrisa pero se arriesgó a decirlo:_

— _Eso es algo que nunca cambiara en mi —nunca pensó que aquella frase sería una certeza en toda su vida. En aquel instante la hizo sonrojarse como una tonta y a ver a otro lado, donde los ojos oscuros no la estrangularan con las ganas de hacer que su distancia se acortase. Sintió que él daba un paso en falso, pero luego se atrevió a acercar su mano a los tibios dedos de Haruno que tomaban el vaso para no caerse. Se miraron por un largo minuto donde ella creyó ver una suave sonrisa de felicidad que se deslizaba discreta por el rostro del pelinegro haciéndolo más hermoso que nunca— ¿Y tú, Sasuke-kun? _

_La misma sonrisa se modificó por una de burla, cosa que hizo que ella frunciese el cejo dispuesta a dar un paso hacia atrás dependiendo de su respuesta. _

— _¿Y yo, qué? —preguntó retándola. _

— _¿Tú me querrás siempre? _

— _¿Siempre? —La voz le tembló— Esa es una medida de tiempo inespecífica, demasiado larga para conocerla con certeza._

— _No te hagas el tonto —clamó ella sintiéndose algo ofendida— Sabes de lo que hablo. _

— _Hm —le contestó para molestarla. _

— _¡No digas sólo "Hm"! —chisteó dilatándose las aletas de su nariz— ¡Eso es muy grosero, shannaro! _

_La sonrisa infantil que se desprendió del rostro del joven la encandiló, se había reído por su expresión tonta que decía cada vez que se molestaba. Asintió divertido mientras una mano poco experta se posaba sin miedo por la cara de ella —sin saber bien que hacía—. Ella tembló. _

— _Si sigues diciendo "Shannaro", lo pensare. _

— _¿Qué significa eso, Sasuke-kun? —gritó viéndole con el cuello doblado debido a que las diferencias de altura no le permitían escudriñarle la mirada con tranquilidad mientras él se acercaba. Volvió a sonreír juguetón, con aquella sonrisa afectada tan suya. _

— _Significa lo que quieras que signifique —y antes de que ella pudiese volver a protestar estampó sus labios contra los de Sakura sin respirar o pedir una aprobación. Fue una acción suicida porque muy en el fondo estaba dudoso de aquel paso, pero cuando sintió que los labios de ella se movían luego de la sorpresa supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Decidió que desde ese momento prefería seguir sus impulsos, al menos cuando se tratara de ella. Sin esperar replicas pasó sus manos por las mejillas de ella, deslizando los envés de sus dedos como gotas de agua que se escapaban hasta su mandíbula. La hizo suspirar con aquel beso que los aprisionó contra la mesa y casi hace que tire el vaso contra el suelo, haciendo un gran desastre de pedazos rotos. Él lo colocó en un lugar seguro mientras sus labios bajaban milimétricamente hasta sus comisuras. Siguieron unidos aunque ella quería hablar, para parar aquel torrente de caricias que empezaba a bajar por su cuello. _

— _Shhh —le advirtió Sasuke al oído cuando sintió que su pecho se agitaba en el momento en que el dedo corazón de él caía lentamente desde su oreja hasta la clavícula. Ella se quejó ronca cerca de su mejilla, pero sólo pudo amarrar sus dedos en la camisa de él que comenzaba a estorbarle. Sintió desvanecerse en unas piernas de mantequilla cuando el Uchiha se arriesgó colocando sus labios en el oído de ella, besando tibiamente como lo había visto en las películas baratas que se compraba Naruto. _

— _Sa-sa-sasuke-kun —susurró quebrada ella mientras tomaba sus hombros para no caerse ante la segunda estocada que dio él al depositar otro suave beso cerca de su clavícula peligrosamente desviada al cuello— Tú… _

_La frialdad de uno de sus dedos se posó con cariño sobre sus labios indicándole que debía mantenerse en silencio, aunque sólo comprobó con esa caricia que la boca de Sakura estaba húmeda y temblorosa, lista para recibir otro de sus besos. Pero esperó, debía hacerlo. Siguió bajando por el intrincado cuello recibiendo respuestas breves de suspiros sobre sus dedos y allí, cuando llegó a su clavícula, descubrió el temblor de una virgen. Desde la punta de sus pies, hasta la coronilla, toda Sakura tembló como si estuviese sufriendo de fiebre. Se detuvo sintiendo que el cuerpo de ella empezaba a apoyarse en el escritorio abriendo, sin querer las piernas, que estaban tapadas por su short negro favorito y adornadas por la larga camisa rosa que se había entallado esa tarde. No se separó de su cercanía, pero si describió todos los movimientos que hacía su pecho contra su mano izquierda que estaba posicionaba en el centro de su caja torácica en el delicioso espacio suave que habían creado sus pechos, justo cerca del corazón. Su mano podía sentir el latir del tambor contra la piel, el aliento fuerte de los pulmones y el sonido de las tripas por los nervios. Ella habló con la voz estrangulada:_

— _Soy virgen. _

_Él lo sabía, lo había visto en los ojos verdes brillosos que lo vieron antes de que él se abalanzara a besarla, lo había sentido en el momento en que hundió su respiración junto con su beso en el centro de su oído; pero tuvo la certeza de que lo era en el momento en que ella sucumbió a la caricia de su boca y su lengua sobre su cuello, pasando a sus clavículas. Los dedos le acariciaron los hombros, sintiendo que su mano era tan grande y callosa que podía hacerle daño —así que acarició con cuidado— y susurró ronco de deseo:_

— _Lo sé —sin embargo no sabía que más decir, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo ella iba a reaccionar a lo que le había hecho sin permiso. Así que decidió separar un poco sus cuerpos y mirar directo a sus labios, mientras aunó: — Sakura… —no tuvo el valor de decir el resto. _

— _Tú… —ella tembló tragando, sin poder mirarle a los ojos así que también miró a la boca del mismo— ¿Qui-quieres hacer eso? _

_Eso. La palabra prohibida para unos niños de quince anos que jugaban a ser mayores. Ese gran pecado capital que los condenaría al infierno y la envidia de sus contemporáneos. Aquello que los más grandes tanto hablaban para alardear, que los padres deshacían de amor y que los amigos imitaban en revistas. Eso mismo que ellos habían empezado cuando él descendió sus besos un milímetro más allá de la castidad. Eso que ninguno de los dos habían hecho jamás, pero que secretamente habían esperado hacerlo con el otro. Sin pensarlo vulgar, mordaz; como lo haría cualquier adolescente de su edad, sino más bien como una clase de trato mutuo por la cual cualquier pareja que se quiere debe pasar. Jamás pensaron que aquel paso sería así de… ¿Qué clase de sentimiento habían vivido que querían volver a besarse de esa misma manera, sin pudor, hacía cualquier lado del cuerpo?_

— _Eso…__—siseó Sasuke sin poder contestarle nada. Mientras las manos involuntarias se movían tranquilas por las caderas de Sakura como si algo muy interesante se desarrollara tras su espalda. — Yo… —tensó los labios— No sé que quiero hacer —alargó el silencio mientras ella esperaba a que él hiciese algo, un movimiento, un beso, una caricia. Deseaba volver a lo de antes. En ese instante cuando el deseo insolaba los pensamientos de Sakura, Sasuke la miró directo a los ojos sin vergüenza— ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? _

_Charlar. Cogernos de la mano. Un beso en la mejilla. Una cita. Una risa. Un "Te quiero". Un beso apasionado. Cualquier cosa estaría bien con tal de que seas tú. Esa última idea le hizo saber que ese era el momento y que si lo desperdiciaba; meses —o años después— iba a lamentar haber vendido su virginidad a un hombre que no amaba, como siempre iba a amar a Sasuke Uchiha. Abrió los labios temblando por completo de nuevo y se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo, pero supo que era lo correcto. _

— _Puedes hacer lo que quieras… —vibró directo a sus oídos mientras la mirada se le iba cayendo por la oscuridad de las orbes del joven que la espetaba sin creer lo que oía. Allí, él dudó, no porque no quisiera zambullirse en aquella idea; sino porque tenía miedo de obligarla a algo que luego arruinaría todo. _

— _¿Segura? —la voz incluso le sonó temblorosa cosa que hizo que ella afirmase en reiteradas ocasiones. Aunó, luego, para dejar en claro que iban a dar un "gran" paso. Un gigantesco paso que los iba a separar de sus amigos, que iba a crear un secreto con sus padres, sus maestros, la comunidad entera; que los iba a convertir en lo que todos llamaban con tono elucubroso: "sexualmente activos". — Yo también… —enmudeció. No sabía cómo decirlo sin sonar tonto— "tú sabes"… —volvió a silenciarse ante la cara estupefacta de Sakura que no entendía lo que quería decir. _

— _¿Él qué? —preguntó ansiosa por el miedo, ya que las manos del pelinegro empezaban a subir directo a su camisa, levantándola con suavidad con la punta de los dedos. La pregunta detuvo la acción, se miraron otro rato mientras él hacía una lucha innecesaria buscando una palabra menos pudorosa. _

— _Yo no… —con el rostro dio a entender el resto, y aunque Sakura aún tenía dudas de lo que él trataba de explicar, lo supo en el segundo intento en que él intentó subir la franela de ella. Tenía las palmas calientes, los dedos le temblaban por ternura y los labios cuando se hundieron de nuevo en los de ella, a sabiendas de que no iban a parar, parecían más fríos y pálidos que de costumbre. Era también su primera vez. Las manos femeninas subieron con lentitud y recelo hasta el rostro del amado, al tocarlo una picazón se extendió por el cuerpo de los dos. Se miraron a los ojos encontrando la respuesta en el brillo distinto que se reflejaba en ellos. Estaban enamorados y no importaba dar ese paso. No importaba nada, ni siquiera si aquello los separaba del resto del mundo, mientras pudiesen estar juntos —solos— todo estaría bien. _

_Ninguno tenía miedo y sonriendo con cautela, sin precipitarse, se hundieron en un beso que los fue sofocando de tal manera, dominando sus sentidos, debilitando sus piernas hasta el momento en que cayeron al suelo y dieron rienda suelta a una sed que no habían experimentado nunca. _

Sasuke recordó aquella escena incluso cuando el sol pegó contra sus cuerpos en la gigantesca cama, haciendo que su compañera rodara sobre si hasta conseguir el vestido que había estado esperándole en el suelo frío toda la noche. El sabor de la anfetaminas que había forzado a entrar en su boca en el camerino, el dolor de cabeza frío como un bloque de hielo estampado contra su frente gracias a la resaca de alcohol. Pensó que apenas se vistiese Uzumaki a su lado y voltease para pedirle verse otro día, él dejaría las cosas así. No le agradaba aquella mujer e involucrarse en varias ocasiones con ella no era su idea; nunca se acostaba más de dos veces con una chica —siempre que lo hacía cometía un error—. Sin embargo no supo explicar como de un momento a otro se encontraba caminando por las calles transitadas, con una botella semi-vacia de ginebra, la mano enrolada en la de Karin que risoteaba debido a las últimas pastillas que había consumido. Bajo una nieve escasa, el dolor de oído que le producían los televisores parloteando sobre Naruto y la certeza de que la cara que colocaría Sakura al verlo entrar con Karin a la sesión de fotos iba a ser un poema.

¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación? Se imaginó en el momento en que Karin había dejado de abotonar el vestido, virado su rostro hacia el suyo y abalanzado con una violencia inverosímil hacia su cuerpo para volver a tener sexo. No se contuvo, ni siquiera cuando hundía sus labios en el cuello de ella sentía renacer en la punta de su lengua el sabor a cerezos que había tenido guardado en Sakura —alborotado por el encuentro de la antigua noche—. Le echaba la culpa a las malditas píldoras que se auto medicaba Uzumaki para hacerse sentir ansiosa y atenta, lo que le hicieron actuar de manera tan estúpida; porque no había sentido de que él llegase tarde a la sesión de fotos y acompañado por su amante. ¿Hacer un gran escándalo para qué? ¿Ganaba algo? ¡Perdía mucho, a decir verdad, todo lo que había estado planeando! ¡Todas sus restricciones para ser el artista perfecto, para robarle la popularidad de Naruto y convertirse en una leyenda del entretenimiento! ¡Para escaparle a la mafia aunque fuese por unos meses!

Pero las drogas y el alcohol no lo dejaban pensar con claridad y obviamente mientras correteaba como un idiota, junto a una mujer que desconocía por la calle transitada de Shibuya directo a aquellas puertas metalizadas de galpón; ninguno de aquellos argumentos llegó a su cabeza, si quiera se preguntó: ¿Qué haces? Sólo quería sentirse con el poder de hacer lo que quisiera, de dominarse a sí mismo, de burlarse de los demás. De ella, de Sakura y de Naruto también… ¡De todos!

Claro que le había costado caro decir que Karin Uzumaki era mejor pareja para aquellas fotos de Blue Jeans; también le había costado muy caro tutear a Tsunade, pero por sobre todas las cosas lo que más caro le había costado era la mirada de desprecio que le había echado Sakura al percatarse del poco profesionalismo del mismo. Los rumores saltaron con los maquillistas que lo publicaron en Instagram, luego alguien lo comentó en Twitter y finalmente la gran fotógrafa escribió un comunicado público en el que se negaba a volver a trabajar con la SBS por el poco profesionalismo de sus artistas, y, que disculpaba a Sakura Haruno de aquella acusación porque su trabajo había sido impecable. Palabras lapidarias para un hombre que ya había sido vetado en varias ocasiones por su carácter irascible y su poca seriedad ante los trabajos cuando algo le molestaba. Frases irónicas sobre el "descarrilamiento" de los artistas de la SBS y su mala influencia para las generaciones venideras. Una lista de anti valores sobre la irresponsabilidad e irrespeto.

Sasuke Uchiha se colocó los lentes de sol en medio de aquella intempestiva llamada a la oficina privada de Iruka Umino. Sabía que iba a recibir un gran escarmiento, incluso, pensaba que la locura le valdría el sensato puesto que se había ganado con su beatificación. Deslizó discretamente el cuerpo sobre la poltrona de cuero y esperó a que el productor llegase hasta su escritorio para escuchar las "serias" palabras que iban a cruzar. No tragó gordo, si quiera se inmutó cuando el conocido pasó a su lado con su azorado caminar de hombre de negocios. Se mantuvo con los dedos cruzados, la mandíbula altiva y el reflejo de los lentes oscuros unos palillos delgados que eran realmente los rascacielos de Tokyo. El productor se sentó en silencio sin quitarle la mirada de aquel joven que siempre había depositado sus mejores esperanzas. Sabía la situación del Uchiha y por eso no lo creía capaz de cometer algún error tonto que pudiese comprometer a la compañía, mucho menos en los momentos que estaban pasando con Naruto Namikaze —que tanta habladuría había dado a la prensa y que ahora volvía a florecer debido al escándalo de su compañero de grupo—. Se mantuvieron en ese silencio molesto que caló en los huesos del otro, ninguno reprendió o dio su sentir. Estaban negados a dar el brazo a torcer y aquella actitud frívola —déspota— de parte del pelinegro, hizo cabrear con demasía al productor.

— Quítate los lentes, Sasuke… —pidió mientras abría la carpeta imitando una calma que no tenía, llevaba días completos sin dormir debido a declaraciones juradas, papeleo con abogados y reuniones con toda clase de personas.

— ¿Qué deseas, Iruka? —preguntó el joven mientras apretaba sus dedos contra la mano, acomodándose en el asiento. Abrió los brazos preguntando al aire con irreverente gesto. Umino lo dejó pasar porque ya tenía todo fríamente calculado, para dentro de unas semanas.

— Una disculpa pública para Tsunade.

— Bien… —el morocho vibró— Lo hare —empezó a levantarse con violencia, molesto consigo mismo al verse humillado a tal punto cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Iruka.

— No he terminado.

— ¿Es que hay más? —chistó.

— Sí, hay mucho más… —siseó sin quitarle los ojos rapaces de la cara agraciada, este supo que Iruka no era un hombre para jugar; por primera vez lo tomó enserio. Tenía algo extraño en el rostro que se asemejaba a Mandara—. También harás una carta de disculpas para Sakura Haruno y "accidentalmente" se colara a la prensa. —antes de que el joven pudiese volver a protestar, aunó: — También todas tus sesiones fotográficas, entrevistas, anuncios y comerciales van a ser cancelados de ahora en adelante.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso Iruka! —alzó la voz colérico mientras daba un golpe certero en la silla, retumbando por todo el salón. El productor le sostuvo la mirada, sabiendo que muy en el fondo aquellos ojos negro mate estaban hechos para mandar; no para acatar órdenes.

— Te concentraras única y exclusivamente en los ensayos de la banda, y… —redimensionó el papeleo haciendo un largo silencio que desesperó aún más al poco paciente Uchiha que quería reventarle la cara a aquel hombre que ponía su vida colgando de un hilo— también, me he tomado el atrevimiento, de que en tus horas de ocio participes en una reality show al que creo puede lograr mejorar tu conducta y, sin lugar a dudas, será una especie de escarnio público en donde espero puedas demostrar tus mejores cualidades, no como artista, sino como ser humano.

— ¿Reality Show? —Sasuke formó una sonrisa de desprecio mientras escupía aquellas palabras como espinas— ¿Realmente quieres hacer eso Iruka? ¿Realmente crees que un maldito programa que ve la gente falta de neuronas va a hacer mejorar mi imagen? ¡En sueños hare algo así!

— No me interesa si eso va a mejorar tu imagen, siempre y cuando haga que te comportes y te mantengas al margen; lo demás viene por agregado —pautó con la mirada que podía ya salir de la oficina, pero el morocho esperó impactado por la última frase del productor—. Es un castigo si no lo has entendido Uchiha, y, por si no lo has notado, no es una decisión. Es una orden, un trabajo, sino lo haces estás faltando al contrato.

Aquella última amenaza lo calló por completo. Sabía en qué momento empezaban sus derechos y cuando terminaban. En el momento en que Iruka lo había citado colérico a su oficina ya habían terminado los suyos. Al final el hombre de manera paternal agregó:

— No pienses que lo hago con gusto, Sasuke —le sonrió, pero aquel gesto no llegó a conmover al pétreo moreno—. Es una manera de que las personas vean quien eres y te entiendan. No eres una mala persona, pero sueles hablar con demasiados adjetivos que la gente entiende como insultos —se levantó alzando las manos creando un ambiente de euforia que no se vivía— ¡Además, no creas que te mande a un Reality Show cualquiera, te mande al mejor, al más televisado, al que todo artista quisiera ir alguna vez en su carrera! —le picó el ojo, pero las comisuras del Uchiha seguían inamovibles— ¡_Married with you _es record en audiencia, han participado en ella artistas de toda talla, incluso modelos! ¡La gente ama ese programa e incluso se ubica en el ritual miércoles a las ocho de la noche; las amas de casa incluso crean club de debates en sus urbanizaciones para escoger a la pareja preferida! ¡Y hay hasta club de fans…! ¡Por si fuera poco compartir con una belleza el cuarto de la casa, de un hotel, de una piscina es una envidia! ¡Y ninguno de los chicos de Doushite alguna vez ha concursado, y mandar a Naruto en las buenas nuevas de su amor sería una horrible grosería!

Ante toda aquella perorata Sasuke sólo había atajado a abrir la boca, porque esperaba cualquier otro Reality Show. "Artistas en rehabilitación"; "Todos en una misma casa" "Guerra de deportes"; "El más fabuloso, no es el más querido"; "Soy mi artista preferido" e incluso… "Hago mis propias tareas domesticas". No podía escoger cuál de ellos era más ridículo; tampoco cual hacía que los artistas se viesen más pedantes y pretenciosos, pero jamás pensó que alguna vez en su vida tuviese que participar en la ridiculez del siglo: "Married with you".

Una insufrible producción de unos imbéciles que habían estado fantaseando en unir a la idol del momento: Naruko Kamikaze, con cualquier otro individuo que tuviese suficiente dinero y fama como para estar al lado de ella. A decir verdad, la misma participaba en todas las ediciones del programa sin conseguir empatía con ninguno de los gallardos cantantes, exóticos actores y guapos modelos con los que se le emparejaba por cinco meses para hacerlos "marido y mujer" en una larga luna de miel que terminaba siempre en un estudio que preguntaba con una insufrible voz de pito: ¿Seguirá su relación o desean el divorcio? El 97% de las parejas pedía el divorcio sin darse el lujo de la duda. El otro 3% representaba a Shino Aburame y su para nada empática novia que habían sido "sorpresivamente" emparejados en el programa sin que nadie supiese que los dos tenían un affaire. No sólo era el vejamen de interpretar a un novio, amante, esposo que pudiese a las televidentes agradar —algo que Sasuke Uchiha no sabía—, sino también convivir con una mujer a la que seguramente conocía por algunos encuentres casuales entre la farándula y que odiaba con todas sus bilis por sus trajes super escotados y la manera vulgar en que se pintaba la boca. Convivir en un extraño en un hotel de lujo, bajo miles de cámara que los captarían peleando, hablando, comiendo, incluso cepillándose los dientes. Conviviendo con una mujer que podía ser tan desagradable como Karin Uzumaki, ó, tan enamoradiza como Sakura Haruno. Todo aquello le producía dolor de… digamos: "sus partes nobles".

* * *

><p>Tomar el metro con un novio común es una cosa muy distinta que hacerlo con un ídolo de magnitudes industriales. Eso había pensando Ino cuando una chica reconoció sutilmente a Kiba Inuzuka bajó su pasamontañas y su horrible chaqueta verde militar. Nadie había formado un gran alboroto en el vagón porque no se trataba de Naruto Namikaze o de Sasuke Uchiha; pero si se había creado una conmoción de cotilleos que se extendió como un apacible sonido de los pulmones satisfechos. Todos en aquel transporte subterráneo estaban agradecidos de poder congeniar, al menos una vez en su vida, con un famoso mientras iban de aquí para allá a alguna estación que les deparaba más de su vida. Una insípida y aburrida vida de humano común.<p>

A veces Ino se preguntaba que se sentiría ser tan podridamente rica —aunque no lo aparentara— y famosa como lo era Kiba. No podía siquiera imaginarse lo trabajoso que podía ser para él tratar de comportarse como otro joven más, ante tantas pedidas de autógrafos que le estaban haciendo en ese instante. Inuzuka era en extremo sutil, así que no demostró ni un poco de molestia al verse interrumpido en una animada conversación sobre Akamaru, para firmar algunas servilletas sucias. Se deshacía en sonrisas, halagos y alguna que otra risotada discreta que lo hacía terriblemente encantador. Yamanaka se quedó colgada con los brazos amarrados al pasamanos, el rostro pegado al tubo de metal —helado por el invierno— y el cuerpo envuelto en un abrigo de pana marrón pastel que le hacía ver más bonita que de costumbre. Pudo contemplar al hombre en toda su expresión, sumergido en su "mundo", actuando exactamente como lo hacía con cada cual. Amable, sincero, fugaz. De vez en cuando él intercambiaba una mirada rápida hacia el perfil de ella, pero la rubia no sabía cómo contestar. No se sentía cómoda con que aquella muchedumbre la reconociera como acompañante de Kiba por el simple hecho de que iban a empezar a saltar preguntas y rumores.

Ellos no eran nada, aunque hubiese querido poder decir que Kiba era su novio. Su relación era mucho más complicada que de costumbre. Salían sí, y podía decir que en algún momento le robó un beso a las comisuras de sus labios —sólo a las comisuras—; pero no había pasado nada más que aquello. Un casto beso infantil que la había hecho correr tres cuadras para que el joven no la tomase y reprendiese por aquel comportamiento poco cortés. Lo había hecho aquella misma noche en que fueron al parque Yokohama, cuando él se había ofrecido a llevarla a pie —luego de tomar un taxi que les pagó de más con tan sólo llevar a Akamaru— hasta su casa. Unas cuadras antes de llegar ella se sintió en la tentación de agradecerle por algo que no había hecho, porque aquello no parecía una cita. Sin embargo el recuerdo de sus palabras al decirle que era hermosa a su manera, aún cuando él no esperaba conseguir nada de ella, y ella no esperaba durar siempre para él. Los dos tenían esa especie de magia —que no sabían de donde venía— que los hacía funcionar. Descubrir aquella cualidad que tenía su relación, la hizo querer dar un paso —aún cuando si al hacerlo cayera al abismo—. Lo beso, no como un beso real, sino como una caricia con los labios. Parecía que una mariposa se había posado momentáneamente en su mejilla y en parte de sus labios cuando vio a Ino Yamanaka escapar a todo tropel hacia la oscuridad. No pudo encontrarla más, ella se había ocultado en el refugio de una casa con la puerta abierta. La suya, y no le importó encontrarse a su madre de nuevo en la sala esperándola para reprenderla. Ese día pensó que realmente nadie tenía nada que reprocharle, ella se había comportado bien, como una virgen.

No eran nada; pero sin embargo seguían comportándose como si algo pudiese pasar en cualquier momento. Como aquel beso, esperaban que alguno de los dos se lanzase al agua por el otro. Aún cuando a Kiba le parecía demasiado rápido, aún cuando a Ino le parecía demasiado lento. En ese momento en que cruzaron la mirada cuando el autografiaba a una jovencita de instituto, hubo una clase de conexión que los hizo detenerse más de lo esperaba. Un hilo que le apretó el dedo del otro al mismo tiempo, jalándolos hasta abrirles los ojos de la impresión. Se dieron cuenta de algo, pero, aquello fue interrumpido por la voz de la chica —de unos quince años— que no había pasado desapercibido que los dos venían juntos y que se echaba una mirada de vez en cuando; como para percatarse de que ninguno de los dos hubiese escapado.

— ¿Es tu novia, Inuzuka-san? —preguntó sin discreción mientras las chicas que venían con ella, todas entusiasmadas por conseguirse con el baterista de Doushite, creaban una gran cotillera de risas y miradas. Kiba se sonrojó hasta la coronilla, sin poder responder nada en concreto.

¿Qué era la rubia para él? Una amiga… ¡No no podía catalogarla como una simple amiga! ¿Una mejor amiga? No, los mejores amigos no tenían esa clase de dinámicas, además apenas comenzaban a conocerse. ¿Una novia? Al mejor sentido de la palabra ninguno de los dos se había preguntando algo, no estaban comprometidos en ningún sentido y, a decir verdad, el sentido de pertenencia todavía faltaba. ¿Una amante? Aunque ese era el cometido de Ino, él no pensaba ceder. ¿Alguien que le gustaba? Pues, no podía decir a ciencia cierta si Ino le gustaba, le parecía hermosa sobre todo las veces que hacía eso con sus ojos llenos de rímel cuando lo miraba. Un guiño, sí, hacía un pestañeo rápido que le encantaba. ¡Oh, o cuando mordía sus labios al hablar! ¡O cuando reía por la nariz sin notarlo! ¡O cuando cedía el puesto a una viejecita sin que él se lo dijera! ¡O cuando se colocaba ese abrigo que hacía resaltar lo blanco de su piel y lo trigueño de su cabello! ¡O…!

Habían muchas razones para gustarle a Ino Yamanaka, lo que no tenía en cuenta era si ella gustaba de él. Esa misma pregunta de las mil y una lochas había creado algo de irascibilidad cuando llegaba a casa, luego de una "cita", y se encontraba con un mar de dudas y arrepentimientos. "No debía hacer aquello, debí decir esto, creo que ella piensa que soy un tonto". Esos mismos monólogos se extendían hasta la noche, sin encontrar respuesta. La única manera de que sus dudas se extinguieran era cuando ella lo miraba a los ojos —sólo a él— y le sonreía cuando decía algo bonito, cuando se reía, cuando se divertía con ella. Su felicidad era solamente escuchar: "Me he divertido hoy, Kiba-kun". ¡Y sí, se derretía cada vez que le decía Kiba-kun!

Hubiese podido contestar, sin arrepentimientos, que aquella mujer lo traía loco. Que hacía todo lo que ella quisiera, y si no fuese porque él mismo había colocado limites a su relación, terminarían donde ella lo había empezado. En un desastre.

Sin embargo, la rubia tenía más cordura. La SBS tenía ya bastante rumores como para traerle problemas a Inuzuka por agregado, así que sonrió como una hermana mayor y apoyándose del hombro del morocho —sorprendiéndolo—, habló:

— Somos buenos amigos, solamente eso —claro aquellas palabras eran una tremenda mentira porque ella no se consideraba amiga de Kiba, pero para el muchacho fue un tremendo golpe de orgullo que supo engullir de la mejor forma: creando una sonrisa tensa, escueta que sorprendió un poco a sus fans.

— Sí, somos amigos de hace tiempo, a decir verdad… —y repitió como si aquello fuese para sí mismos— "buenos amigos".

— ¡Oh, Kiba-kun! ¿Podrías ser mi novio? —chilló una de las chicas haciendo que se formaba un gran alboroto de risas, felicidad y camarería que encendió todo el vagón. El resto del trayecto conversaron todos e incluso hicieron que Yamanaka respondiera algunas preguntas que parecían más bien apuntarla como una empedernida amiga enamorada. Ella soportó con el sopor de entender que hacía unos meses atrás ella era una de esas muchachitas que se emocionaba por un acontecimiento como aquel, y que si no fuese por Hinata, ella no ostentaría ese puesto al lado de Inuzuka.

Llegaron a Shibuya, dispuestos a ver una película, en menos de quince minutos. Cuando se bajaron todos en el vagón se despidieron con aplausos, abrazos y besos al cielo hacía el joven que se bajaba algo lánguido y retraído, sin razón aparente. Ya en el silencio de una estación casi desértica, los dos se quedaron parados muy juntos viendo al metro desaparecer en una cueva de negrura y luces intermitentes. Ino sonrió al verse sabida que aunque aquellas personas le tenían tanto afecto al morocho, como ella se lo tenía, la única con el privilegio de seguir a su lado era su persona. Subió la mirada dispuesta a encontrarse con unos ojos marrones, cuando sólo recibió una espalda que comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras mecánicas.

— ¡Oi! ¡Espérame!

Se sumieron en una caminata silenciosa en donde sólo las botas de tacón, que llevaba la rubia bien ajustada al pantalón, eran las que únicas que creaban un sonido perene en el cambiante invierno. Todavía faltaba para la primavera en Tokyo, sin embargo la hostilidad del clima había cambiado para noches heladas con poca brisa y mucho movimiento. Caminaron muy juntos uno del otro, casi con los dedos entrelazados. Sus hombros se tocaban de vez en cuando; aunque no habían podido depositar una mirada en el rostro del otro. Se estancó entre los dos una barrera invisible que no sabían qué momento exacto se había levantado. Dolía incluso el sonido de los pulmones aspirando aire helado sin comentar lo transitadas que estaban las calles y el sonido de las campanillas en las tiendas de ropa.

— ¿Pasa algo…? —preguntó finalmente la rubia que era la más valiente de los dos, produciendo no sólo un escalofrió en el cuerpo de Kiba, sino que también girara la cabeza en sentido contrario sin encontrar alguna palabra o excusa para su comportamiento.

— No… —siseó con duda, haciendo que no sólo la rubia disminuyera las pisadas, sino que él también volviese a hablar— Con que somos amigos, ¿No?

Una pisada abrupta e Ino había saltado al frente de él para encararlo, los dos se vieron detenidos en la acera principal de Shibuya con carros atascados en una cola infernal y tiendas expendiendo regalos de navidad.

— ¿Es eso? —preguntó ella visiblemente molesta.

— No es nada —interrumpió.

— Si no es nada… —susurró ella alzando poco a poco la voz— ¿Para qué lo mencionas? —antes de que él pudiese contestar, ella se le adelantó— ¿Qué soy para ti, Kiba?

— ¿Importa? —Murmuró altanero— No somos nada.

— No somos nada porque ese es el título que quieres ponerle, no porque realmente seamos "nada".

— ¿Es que somos algo? —volvió a interrumpir haciéndola fruncir el cejo.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin poder explicarlo.

— Yo necesito es una novia —terminó por decir mientras el viento movía su cabello— Tú, obviamente, no deseas eso.

— No… —susurró con duda— ¡Es muy de prisa, todavía tenemos tiempo para averiguar qué es lo que queremos! —empezó a caminar huyendo de aquella conversación que ella había azuzado. No quería terminar aceptando cosas de las que todavía no se sentía preparada.

— ¡Mientras más tiempo pase más nos heriremos! —exclamó él cuatro metros más atrás, sin haberse movido un centímetro— ¿No lo ves?

Ella le esperó al otro lado, a punto de cruzar la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos recién calentadas y los ojos huidizos. Realmente no quería tocar de nuevo ese tema, ella era un desastre para los noviazgos.

— Eres tú él único que confunde todo… —exclamó con la voz ahogada, sin ser realmente algo con verdadera fuerza pulmonar. Luego de unos instantes de brisa calmada, desconocidos pasando a través de ellos y el rostro de Kiba descomponiéndose en mil gestos de silencio, él se acercó humilde y colocándose a su lado, le sonrió débilmente:

— Lo siento, tienes razón —expiró con fuerza, casi chistando— ¿Vamos al cine?

Aquella respuesta no era la que ella buscaba, hubiese esperado molestia, un desplante, o siquiera que terminase la cita en tan desastrosa conversación a vox populi —como todo lo que hacían—. Pero al final había derrotado a aquel hombre, lo había torcido a su voluntad y fue allí donde se dio cuenta de que no estaba hiriendo pretensiones o deseos, sino sentimientos.

En el momento en que se había mofado de él para dejar aquel tema escabroso, no se había mofado de sus tonterías del matrimonio, o su el sexo luego de casarse, o si quiera primero novios antes de besarse. Sino de sus sentimientos, del Kiba que ella conocía, del sincero que hablaba a alta voz sobre lo sentía, de aquel que la miraba haciéndole cariños en la piel con los ojos. Se había burlado de cuanto él la quería sin darse ella cuenta.

— Yo… —tartamudeó sintiéndose una escoria, sin embargo los ojos de él trataron de centellar de la misma manera en que lo hacían cada vez que la miraba, y lo lograron. Querer a alguien no se olvidaba por las primeras palabras que lo herían a uno, lo hacían cuando ya no había nada más que querer.

— ¿Sabes? Oí que iban a estrenar algo nuevo de Naruko Kamikaze… —y siguió caminando perdiéndose su voz en el ruido— Ella es muy simpática, a decir verdad, ¿No te agrada…? —y la miró de nuevo estancada en el mismo lugar, mirándolo de soslayo. Le hizo señas para que se acercara, y parecía el mismo de antes del metro— ¡Oye! ¡Está haciendo frío, vayamos a conseguir unos buenos asientos y palomitas!

Ella caminó sólo para complacerle mientras a regañadientes soltaba entre sus labios:

— Siempre me había preguntado si los famosos pagaban por las funciones del cine…

— ¡Ino-chan, no somos ningunos delincuentes, o algo por el estilo!

* * *

><p>Hinata no entendía, ni quería entender, lo que pasaba en ese mismo instante en su casa. Caos, podría haber sido descrito, pero aquella palabra se quedaba corta. Había tantos hombres de todas las alturas, modales y dialectos. Cargaban cajas, maderas, tablones, pinturas, cerámicas; como si se tratase de alguna clase de desfile sobre ofertas al por mayor. Por si fuera poco la casa se atestaba cada vez más de cosas y los humildes muebles —heredados de la casa de la abuela— eran cada vez desplazados más hacia afuera, como si fuesen trastos inservibles. No había momento para poner atención, cada quien hacía lo suyo, y la única escueta explicación que le habían dado sobre aquella invasión era un papel con la frase: "Firma aquí es de parte de Naruto".<p>

Sí, aquello era lo único que había escuchado de esa perorata, los gritos, un vidrio que se rompe y alguien que pega un chillido de felicidad. ¡Se fue, al fin, se fue el horroroso espejo de los años 70 del baño de invitados! No podía si quiera divisar a su familia entre todo el tumulto de gente que entraba y salía llenando la estrecha sala de cosas, sudor y demasiado ruido.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó casi dejando caer el morral y caminar directo a aquel relajo de órdenes. No podía ni recordar a la cara que le hablaba en ese momento: ¿Cómo se había presentado? ¿Sarutobi…? Creía haberlo visto en alguna parte, asumió que en la SBS, pero aquella escueta información no le funcionaba de nada. Además… ¿Por qué Naruto había mandado a una cuadrilla de desconocidos a su casa? ¡Sin presentarse! ¡Sin asomar si quiera una pestana! — ¿Dónde está mi familia?

— En el piso superior, señorita Hinata… —murmuró aprensivo Asuma mientras se deshacía en una sonrisa bonachona— Su madre está dándole las directivas a mi hombre sobre la ampliación del baño, será un trabajo duro pero seguramente podremos colocar una tina mejor proporcionada para que puedan entrar cómodamente sin doblar las rodillas.

— ¿Tina? —preguntó con la voz cuajada.

— Su hermana está organizando, mientras tanto, en donde se van a colocar de manera provisional las pertenencias para mandarlas a un hotel mientras hacemos las remodelaciones a la casa —abrió un portafolio que llevaba a mano, por si acaso, mientras mostraba un plano de una casa que no era la suya— Mire, tenemos todo cuadrado para que en menos de una semana ustedes puedan reincorporarse a su vida con un nuevo hogar repleto de comodidades —se detuvo un momento para indicar la entrada en el plano— Haremos que el pasillo sea más amplio y que tenga un escondite para los zapatos, un compartimento como para doce pares de zapatos si en algún caso tienen visitas…—su dedo voló a la cocina— Nueva estufa, nueva nevera, lavaplatos incorporado, topes de granito y una mesa central re direccionada hacia la excelente vista que tienen del patio —sonrió mientras indicaba las puertas corredizas que daban al minúsculo recodo de patio donde estaban las gallinas— Allí crearemos algunas modificaciones para que el gallinero este en un lugar donde el aire no meta malos olores a la casa y además no presente alguna incomodidad visual. —Volvió al plano indicando el lavandero— Completa remodelación del lavandero, remoción de las cerámicas y equipos renovados —Le sonrió ante la mirada atónita de la morena, mientras decía elogioso— Me encantan las salas de té, así que decidí hacer un diseño a la de su padre con tatamis nuevos, puertas corredizas, calefacción incorporada y; por supuesto, una mejor vista hacia los linderos de la casa que van a ser cubiertos por matas de bambú en toda su extensión; algo mucho más privado que una cerca —pasó la hoja con una rapidez tal que no permitió que Hinata pudiese hacer otra pregunta, quejarse, decir algo: — En la parte superior reacondicionaremos la sala de TV, por completo: nuevos muebles, una televisión, una pequeña estantería privada para películas y videojuegos; así como algunas lámparas de mesa que le den un toque sofisticado a la habitación —no se detuvo y saltó a los cuartos indicándolos en general—: Las habitaciones también sufrirán modificaciones por completo, nuevos pisos para instalar calefacción autosuficiente, closets empotrados, mobiliario completamente nuevo y trataremos de ganarle espacio al cuarto matrimonial para hacer una terraza; aunque ese es nuestro mayor reto.

— ¿Qué clase de locura es esta? —preguntó la joven mientras se apartaba del arquitecto y lo miraba desconfiada. Tenía muchas cosas que decir, por ejemplo: ¡Que no necesitaban una puta remodelación!

— ¡Oh, no es ninguna locura! —exclamó Asuma sonriendo— ¡He pensando en todo: su cuarto señorita Hinata, me parece que ha sido uno de mis mejores logros! Sintetice todo lo que Iruka-san me comentó como lo más práctico y apetecible para su personalidad. Escritorio para estudios, una cómoda cama con compartimento para otra persona; así puede traer a sus amigas. Un closet más profundo porque las chicas siempre compran cosas inservibles y, por supuesto, una biblioteca personal.

— ¡Salgan ahora mismo de mi casa! —chilló encolerizada sin escuchar lo que decía el hombre— ¡Esto es una locura, no hemos pedido ninguna remodelación! ¡Y dígale a Naruto-kun…! —y luego se detuvo— ¿Dijo… bi-bi-biblioteca personal?

— ¡Oh sí, incluso diseñe una que quepan más de quinientos libros sin ocupar mucho espacio! —le sonrió con apremio— Pensé que ese sería uno de los puntos más importantes para mantenerla satisfecha —luego, bajó la voz— La orden la dio el señor Iruka, Hinata-san. No podemos irnos sin que él no nos autorice, además el señor Naruto también invirtió una gran cantidad de dinero para costear los gastos de los electrodomésticos y demás utensilios que pueden servirles en su nueva vida.

— ¿Nueva vida? —la joven negó con fuerza— ¡Aquí no hay una nueva vida, seguimos siendo los mismos Hyuugas de siempre, así que le repito no necesitamos nada de remodelaciones en el lavandero, ni bibliotecas privadas —inspiró resentida— ¡Además, ni el señor Iruka, ni Naruto-kun consultaron dichas remodelaciones así que no pienso dejar que las mismas se perpetren!

— Su madre nos dio la autorización para que iniciaremos en la parte de abajo —Sarutobi miró a su alrededor— No podría decirle a mis hombres que dejen las cosas así, sobre todo si ya han comenzado con la cañería. —hizo un momento de silencio— ¿Por cierto, aquí no hay un sótano?

— ¡No! —y volvió a decir— ¡Contácteme con el señor Iruka, no pienso dejar que esto siga así, señor Sarutobi! ¡Es una locura y va contra mis deseos! Además… —exclamó colérica y preocupada— ¿Quién va a costear todo este desastre? ¿Quién va a pagar por unas remodelaciones completas a una casa envejecida? ¡Millones! ¡Serán millones, que obviamente nosotros no tenemos! ¡Somos gente muy humilde!

— No se preocupe, señorita Hinata —sonrió con afabilidad—. Parte del mobiliario sale del bolsillo de Namikaze-san; su totalidad a decir verdad. En el caso de las remodelaciones y el cobro de nuestra mano de obra, todo aquello está bajo el cargo de la SBS y en cualquier momento le hará saber el gasto a ustedes… —antes de que la misma saltara a negarse, él completó—: Estoy muy seguro de que ellos entienden su situación económica y que le harán una buena oferta, además que podrá pagarlo en plazos siendo empleada de ellos. —La mueca se le ensanchó mientras le daba una palmadita en el brazo— Así que de los gastos es de lo que menos se debe preocupar, incluso el señor Umino está pasando por su cuenta la estadía de una semana en hotel al verlos sorprendido de tal manera con dichos planes. ¡Hubiese sido muy descortés ponerlos a pagar además de obligarlos a moverse...! ¿No? —un momento de silencio y cuando ella iba a decir algo—: ¿No tienen si quiera un desván?

— No, no tenemos ni sótano, ni desván, esta casa como ve es muy humilde —se mordió los labios y lo fulminó con la mirada—: Y estoy muy segura que los gastos no pueden ser costeados en su totalidad o con tanta afabilidad como usted lo resume, así que necesito hablar con Iruka Umino de inmediato.

— ¡Oh, tranquila, el mismo mandó una carta a su familia en donde todo queda especificado a la perfección; apenas su madre lo leyó mandó a pasar a toda la cuadrilla y fue muy atenta a todos nuestras preguntas…! —Siseó claramente empezando a molestarse— Por cierto… ¿Qué hay sobre algún deposito? ¿Tampoco tienen uno?

— No tenemos depósito porque no compramos tantas cosas como para "depositarlas" —escupió la Hyuuga alejándose mientras buscaba con la mirada a su madre— ¡Madre! ¡Madre! —Y el silencio rebotaba entre las voces de los hombres, pero Hanabae seguía sin aparecer— ¡Padre!

— Le aseguro que no hay ningún inconveniente, no tienen si quiera que preocuparse por lo mínimo de sus pertenencias —sonrió como viejo zorro—. Se las haremos llegar al hotel en la menor brevedad posible.

Aquellas incautas palabras la hicieron voltear su rostro de nuevo a la cara de Asuma Sarutobi, que sonreía mientras sacaba un habano del bolsillo y se disponía a prenderlo. Tenía algo enigmático en la forma de hablar que le daba mala espina, pero en ese instante esas preocupaciones para Hinata eran tonterías. ¡Iba a contraer la deuda de su vida, sino detenía todo aquel desafuero!

— ¿Padre? —lo consiguió al segundo llamado, sentado en el medio de la sala viendo como se llevaban todo y movían las cosas de lugar; mientras los trabajadores lo ignoraban magistralmente. Parecía perdido e incluso algo borracho; como si la mala fortuna los hubiese golpeado de inmediato. Hinata sintió que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y se acercó a tropel, creyendo que Iruka había amenazado a la familia con tal de lavar todas las "vergüenzas" que había tenido que sufrir la SBS mostrando tan empobrecida casa a las cámaras. — ¿Estás bien, padre? —se agachó a su lado y este le miró con los ojos perdidos, pero una sonrisa lenta se formó, casi imperceptible, en sus labios acariciándole la cabeza con dulzura. A veces Hiashi Hyuuga podía ser muy sentimental, bajo toda aquella rudeza de carácter.

— Nos están embargando, Hinata —indicó mientras veía el montón de muebles siendo amenazados— ¡Nos quedaremos en la calle, Hinata! ¿No? —y le tomó los hombros con fuerza preocupado— ¿Es mi culpa, no? —Estaba más borracho de lo que aparentaba— Tu madre me matara, y que dirá Hanabi, ella siempre tiene esa lengua venenosa. ¡Me destrozara! ¡Me pedirán que me vaya…! ¿Y qué voy a hacer sin ustedes, ah?

— No nos están embargando, padre —le consoló la primogénita, sintiéndose aliviada de que todo era una gran confusión— Es una remodelación que ha mandado a hacer Iruka-san y Namikaze-san para que la casa se vea más presentable. —Formó un gesto de impotencia—. Aunque esperemos que luego de esto, no nos embarguen… —y aquella mirada se la dedicó a Asuma—, porque no tenemos con qué pagar todo esto.

— Ya le dije… —canturrió Sarutobi fumando.

— ¡Oh, Iruka al fin se ha apiadado de nosotros! —y se levantó de un salto— ¡Al fin recuerda que somos los verdaderos herederos de tu abuela, de la gran Kagu…! —se quedó en silencio un momento en una laguna de pensamiento— Bueno, al menos reconocen que la SBS es la antigua KOENZO y que algo de nosotros nos pertenece… —le sonrió a la hija con vehemencia— Ahora las cosas si se van a poner buenas, hija.

— No, padre —empezó a explicar la hija extrañada de esa nueva historia que contaba su padre. Sabía muy bien que la abuela había pertenecido a uno de los socios de Koenzo, especialmente el gran Hianshi Hyuuga, pero la conocía más bien como un miembro inactivo sin pocas credenciales. Nada ya tenían que ver con la SBS que pertenecía únicamente a uno de los tres miembros anteriores: los Umino. — No estás entendiendo, la verdad…

— Aunque la casa no estaba tan mal como para hacerle remodelación completa… —susurró el dueño frunciendo el cejo, empezándose a sentir herido en el orgullo, pero luego lo desechó— ¡Baj, a tu madre seguramente le encantara!

Y antes de que pudiese explicarle la verdad a su padre, escuchó la voz estrepitosa de Hanabae dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra; con toda su sangre dictatorial que había heredado en el momento en que su padre y madre la habían dejado a cargo de cinco hermanos menores hambrientos y sin estudios. A veces, no culpaba el comportamiento de sus progenitores porque sabía que sus vidas no habían sido menos fáciles. Hanako Souji no había sido una madre muy cariñosa con Hiashi Hyuuga, ni siquiera con Hisashi que era más sensato que el primero. A los dos los vio demasiado enclenques y botaratas como para dejarle toda su fortuna; así que los delegó a una vida que debían ganarse con sus propios sudores. En cuanto a su madre, había conocido al famoso Hyuuga un día en el mercado de Okinawa, por casualidad. El joven le intentó regatear un pez espada que estaba recién adquirido por cien yenes menos de su precio normal, a ella le pareció una proeza tal y a sus hermanos su palabras formales y su buen aspecto —tan gracioso— que terminó por venderle el mismo doscientos yenes más baratos.

Así había comenzado el gran amor que cosechó una primogénita afortunada con los pretendientes, a una hermana hermosa como ninguna que seguramente robaría los suspiros de quien quisiera —destinada a un jeque árabe— y un portentoso gallinero que servía para los desvaríos de Sake y apuestas que hacía el marido. Lo que no sabía Hinata, es que era una ley universal —inalterable— que todo Hyuuga debía enamorarse de una manera extraña y retorcida, conociendo al destinado en circunstancias inverosímiles. Dicho hecho lo vendría descubrir luego de que la regla se cumpliera con Hanabi, su abuela y el hombre al que ella amaba y, por último, sobre sí misma. Incluso Neji había conocido a Tenten en una situación no menos extraña cuando ella intentó robarle unas cuantas manzanas porque pensaba que las mismas estaban demasiado caras como para ser pagadas.

La ley universal de: si tienes problemas monetarios, te quiere robar, defalcar, le debes o prestaste dinero, o siquiera se conocieron en cualquier actividad mercantilista; lo más seguro es que de alguna u otra manera terminaras emparentado con aquella persona. No sabía si esa misma ley se debía a que los Hyuugas les atraía las situaciones adversas, ó, que lo hacían con tal de quedar bien parados monetariamente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Al fin llegaste Hinata! —exclamó la madre mientras bajaba acompañada de Hanabi, que había hecho una pequeña maleta con escasas pertenencias. Perfumes, zapatos de tacón y un vestido de coctel —por si acaso—.

— ¡Madre! —Se separó momentánea de su padre, para encarar a Hanabae que seguía descendiendo como una diva de las angostas escaleras hogareñas, crujiendo sus pantuflas sobre el peso de la madera— ¿Qué es todo esto?

— La recompensa por tu buen trabajo al defender a Naruto Namikaze de la prensa… —rió y por agregado le picó el ojo—: Así como un bono por tratar tan bien a tu novio aquella noche, aunque yo me llevo un poco el crédito porque le di un mansaje en los pies que ha sido el mejor en siglos para ese pobre chico.

Hinata enrojeció ante la mención de "aquella noche", pero siguió hablando como si la imagen de Naruto no la afectase. ¡Después de todo llevaba dos semanas sin verlo, y era como si el mismo no existiese! ¡No podía siquiera aparecer en ese momento para arreglar todo ese enrollo!

— No creo que sea un agradecimiento, me parece más bien un endeudamiento —encaró mientras hacía acopio de toda su valentía— Hoy en día tenemos muchos gastos madre, sobre todo el cumpleaños de Hanabi que es dentro de cinco días. ¡Hemos gastado una gran cantidad de dinero en ello y nuestras reservas son únicamente de comida, aseo personal y transporte! —alzó las manos— ¡No puedo pagar una remodelación completa a una casa, con balcón incluido!

— Tranquila —la madre la abrazó por el cuello pegándole su cuerpo caliente, maternal como el de ella sola, sobre el de su hija que estaba frío por la calle— Iruka dice que lo descontara de tu salario.

— Mi salario ya está prácticamente descontado por completo… —siseó la morena— ¡No recuerdas que le debemos ya una fortuna a la SBS!

— ¡A Naruto-sama! —interrumpió la madre para luego sonreír— Oh, que muchacho tan agradable y desprendido al regalarlos tantas cosas… —cotilleó su risa con Hanabi que asentía vivaracha, luego miró a Hinata para susurrarle al odio— ¡Puedes creer que hasta nos compró un lavaplatos y va a llegar mañana, dijo el jovencito secretario de él, ah! —Miró de nuevo a su pequeña que parecía entusiasmada con tanto hombre en camisilla— ¿Cómo se llama el joven que dejamos anotando las cosas del cuarto tuyo, Hanabi?

— Algo como Bruce Lee… —indicó la chiquilla mientras veía pasar cajas repletas con su nombre, al parecer de ropa comprada por Naruto para ella. Chilló de felicidad dando saltos incomprensibles. Hinata abrió los ojos sin creérselo, ese era el hombre más sensato que conocía en la SBS, debía hablar con él.

— ¿Todavía está aquí? —preguntó subiendo las escaleras a tropel.

— ¿Ah? —preguntó la madre cuando la figura de la hija pasó al segundo piso— ¡Oye, Hinata, ya nos vamos al hotel que alquiló Iruka-san para nosotros, dicen que hasta aguas termales tiene! ¡Apúrate o si no te dejamos! —miró a Hanabi que estaba a punto de reunirse con el padre para hacerle entender de que ahora que iban a tener "una nueva casa" debían comportarse como gente de "alcurnia" — ¡Vamos, Hanabi, agarra tus cosas que vamos directo a la camioneta que nos tienen preparada afuera!

— ¿Y papá? —preguntó huraña mientras se arreglaba el cabello tras las orejas— Siempre tiene esa cara de bobo cuando toma.

La esposa le miró con desdén, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo, siempre se le olvidaba Hiashi cuando estaba ebrio. Era insoportablemente sensible, y demasiado mano larga. Si sabían a qué se refería; así que lo llamó de lejos para no tener contacto cercano con él y sus tentáculos mientras caminaba apurando a Hanabi:

— ¡Hiashi, amor mío, Hiashi, por favor, camina que nos vamos! —el hombre parpadeó al ver pasar a su musa, a su amor de siempre, a la mujer que todavía hacia latir su corazón con tormento— ¡Vamos, apúrate, que es de mala educación dejar esperando a la camioneta!

— ¡Oh, Hanabae, querida! —interrumpió este mientras se movía atropellando a todo el mundo a su paso, hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca de su esposa como para chocar a Hanabi que se quejó diciendo a media voz: _¿Es que no mira, viejo?_ — Querida, hoy estás preciosa —Eso siempre decía cuando estaba ebrio, con el típico tono: _pleciosaf_— ¿Viste lo hermosa que va a quedar la casa? ¡Nuestra casa, la casa que construía para ti.

— Sí, sí —contestó la mujer empujándolo dentro de la camioneta mientras este sin disimular tomaba uno de sus pechos; haciendo que no sólo Hanabi rodara los ojos, sino que también lo hiciera Hanabae— Mantén tus manos donde las pueda ver, amor mío —indicó quitando la misma de su camisa y sentándolo como a un niño mientras agregaba— Menos mal que tu hija es una fortuna andante, porque sino la casa se nos hubiese desplomado encima.

— ¿Hinata? —rió por lo bajo— Hinata es una "bendigion" —él tenía un selectivo vocabulario de borracho.

— Por supuesto que lo es —increpó la madre mientras miraba hacia el segundo piso esperando que con esa acción bajase la primogénita— Cualidad que no sacó de ti, obviamente —susurró por lo bajo— Si no fuese por ella en que estaríamos, a decir verdad.

— ¡No, no! —Abrazó paternalmente a Hanabi dentro de la camioneta, haciendo que esta chillara de infelicidad— Mis hijas son bellas y "benbecidas" gracias a su madre —y le sonrió a Hanabae desde el espejo, haciendo que esta lo miraba por unos minutos aflojándosele el rostro rudo y escapando una suave sonrisa que quitó años de su rostro. — ¡Ah, cuando sonríes Hanabae, siento que me vuelvo joven!

— Cuando dices cosas como esas, Hiashi… —hizo un silencio rápido, mordaz, certero—. Me recuerdas al de antes, eras un encantador muchacho… ¿Sabías?

— Lo sigo siendo —importunó sonriendo como un tonto, tal cual lo hacían cuando estaba ebrio. Hanabi volvió a quejarse del tieso abrazo y al final la liberó— Por ti soy lo que sea.

Esa última frase terminó por sacar una risa calmada de los labios de su esposa, que no sólo encantó a la pequeña hija —que tenía tiempo sin ver sonreír a su madre, y a su padre coquetearle tan abiertamente—. Sino que también sorprendió al chofer que no veía reír a una mujer entrada en edad de manera tan hermosa. La hermana menor agradeció muy en el fondo a Hinata por traer una chispa de felicidad —efímera o no— a la casa en el momento en que ella encontró a Naruto. Una brisa fresca voló por encima del carro, haciendo sonreír de gusto a la madre que esperaba mirando hacia la ventana del segundo piso, de cortinas blancas y suaves encajes. Sabía que había estado buscando toda su vida, o al menos en su vida de casa, que una de sus hijas se hiciera con la fortuna de un prometido. Y, aunque, muy en el fondo seguía teniendo ciertos recelos sobre si el corazón de su hija respondía a un trabajo o a una persona; pensó que debía dejar que aquella situación madurara. Que los dos se conocieran bien —al menos mejor de lo que ya se conocían— y que al final alguno dijese algo. Sin embargo, una duda de sí su pequeña y frágil hija iba a terminar herida por todo aquello le asaltó. Demasiada felicidad nunca venía en vano, y aunque ellos pudiesen estar disfrutando de todas las mejoras económicas…

¿Era sano para Hinata ser tan cercana de un hombre al que debía aparentar querer cuando no lo hacía? ¿Era sano para su hija que ese mismo hombre se comportase tan único a su lado, que sus miradas se juntasen de esa manera, que se escudaran el uno al otro? ¿Era sano, si quiera para los dos, darse cuenta de que empezaban a gustarse y que sus mundos eran completamente distintos? ¡Por que los problemas empezaban cuando uno colocaba los sentimientos en juego!

Hinata Hyuuga subió al segundo piso en tres grandes zancadas, allí el alborotó de personas y objetos eran perenne pero más sosegado que en la planta baja, debido a que no habían iniciado ninguna de las reparaciones. Cada cuarto tenía la puerta abierta y se asomaban de ellas pilones de cajas repletas de sus pertenencias, quiso entrar a su cuarto para percatarse de que sus libros estaban seguros, cuando vio a Rock Lee salir del baño, anotando todo lo que podía.

— ¡Lee-san! —exclamó moviendo la mano como si se tratase de un extenso pasillo de varios metros de distancia, cuando la verdad Rock podía oírla aún si que alzara mucho al voz. El joven se descompuso, colocó una mirada de asombro como viéndose cogido en falta y luego se sonrojó, comportándose tímido y esquivo. Dos características que no lo describía exactamente. La Hyuuga ignoró la manera en que él abrazaba la carpeta mirándola de soslayo, y se acercó a él a paso urgente: — ¿Qué es todo esto, Lee-san? ¿Cuándo comenzó toda esta locura?

— ¡Hinata-sama! —susurró el secretario mientras un suave sonrojo se ocupaba de sus mejillas, sin ser realmente provocado por la joven a la que veía: — Esto, bueno, Iruka-san ha mandado una carta explicando los pormenores.

— Así me ha dicho mi madre… —indicó la chica tratando de sonar poco amenazante, pero su voz dilató un poco colerica— Sin embargo, nosotros no necesitamos ninguna remodelación, tampoco electrodomésticos nuevos. Ese tipo de cosas no las podemos costear.

— ¡Oh, no hace falta, el señor Iruka luego se encargara de eso…! —y volvió a verla de soslayo, como con miedo, para sonreir afable— Naruto-san también contribuyó con el mobiliario.

— Así escuche… —siseó la joven mirando de lado a lado la batucada de habitaciones— Debió quedar bastante impresionado en la pocilga que vivía así que decidió jugar al magnánimo ¿No es así? —su frase fue totalmente acida, cítrica.

Rock saltó para defender a su jefe.

— ¡Claro que no, Naruto no obra de esa manera! —negó mil veces— ¡Él lo hace para que ustedes se sientan más cómodos!

— O… —murmuró entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiada de nacimiento—, para que él se sienta cómodo cuando venga a visitarnos —exclamó un bajo sonoro que le sacó un chillido de miedo a Lee. No era lo que estaba planeando, Naruto le había dicho que quería verla "encantada", no furibunda— ¡No trates de encubrir la parte egoísta de Naruto-kun, Lee-san!

— Él no es egoísta con usted, señorita Hinata —indicó con solemnidad, haciendo acopio a toda su sinceridad. Aquella frase sorprendió a la Hyuuga que se mantuvo en silencio por un momento hasta llevar una hebra tras su oreja, suspiró derrotada. No tenía ningún argumento contra aquello.

— No quiero seguir debiéndole favores… —susurró derrotada.

— Él no lo ve como favores, Hinata-san —y le sonrió afable mientras hacía de todas sus artimañas para dejar por sentado el espíritu caritativo y, en parte egocéntrico, de Naruto. Él habia sido muy claro antes de salir: "Haz las cosas como te digo, o estás despedido". —: Así que sus preocupaciones son infundadas, puede estarse tranquila —y luego ensanchó la sonrisa—. Todo quedara listo para menos de cinco días, tenga por hecho.

Hinata le sostuvo la mirada, sin saber confiar en lo que decía Lee. ¿Un encubrimiento o alguna clase de honestidad certera? Ella no entendía a Naruto y no le agradaba que él se estuviese tomando atrevimientos al comprarle cosas a su familia. Realmente no deseaba seguir debiéndole, ya bastaba con conocerle. Sus labios se fruncieron pero no quitó los ojos suaves de los negros llenos de pestañas. Rock tenía la mirada de perro arrepentido y a cada segundo que pasaba se colocaba más nervioso. Ella decidió con la simpleza de un chasquido de lengua que no conseguiría ninguna respuesta verdadera si le preguntaba a los empleados que seguían órdenes. Hablar con Iruka era una pérdida de tiempo porque él siempre conseguía la manera de dejarlo a uno enredado en el problema, él único que podía escucharla sin chistar era Naruto Namikaze. ¡Y sí que lo iba a hacer!

La morocha exhaló con fuerza retirando los ojos del secretario, que suspiró de alivio. Creyó haberla convencido de que Naruto era un joven magnánimo, dispuesto a cumplir todos los caprichos de la familia Hyuuga; para felicidad propia. Ese era el principal cometido que le había designado su apoderado; el segundo era mucho más comprometedor y le causaba una vergüenza terrible. No deseaba hacerlo porque se sentía en parte como una traición y porque él era confiado de nacimiento, no creía en las infidelidades. Ni siquiera de terceros, Lee era un eterno creyente de que a los amantes ajenos nadie los tocaba.

Obviamente estaba muy equivocado y por ello Naruto no había si quiera escuchado una palabra de las estupideces que siempre decía sobre: "Hinata es una señorita intachable"; porque Rock no conocía a Menma como él lo hacía. Sonrió cuando Hinata murmuró derrotada, volviendo a acariciar el mecho de pelo que se le escurría de la oreja:

— Está bien, Lee-san… —fue un suspiro—. No le daré más problemas.

La forma calmada en que ella había respirado moviendo el aire y calentando todo a su alrededor, con esa sonrisa disimulada en el rostro, le hicieron pensar a Rock Lee que estaba en lo cierto sobre la señorita Hyuuga. Ella era perfecta e inmaculada, nadie podía arruinarla —ni siquiera Naruto—. Todo se torcía a su alrededor, ella cambiaba con una fuerza que sacaba de un alma que no confiaba en sí misma. Era impresionante la manera en que se movía con la mirada altiva, el cuerpo sutil y los buenos modales; sin trasparentar una pizca de su inconformidad. La observó secretamente mientras ella asentía calmada a unos pensamientos que desconocía, sonrió al pensar que su jefe fuese tan afortunado como para tenerla a su lado. Tanto que ella confiaba en él, reconocía sus defectos y sin embargo había algo maternal, una clase de amor desconocido, que la movía a ayudarlo.

Ese mismo pensamiento le hizo recordar la breve conversación —o mejor dicho monologo— que había tenido con Naruto antes de salir de su casa. Pensaba que en contraste con la pura forma de dudar, querer y preocuparse de ella para con él. Namikaze demostraba una parte de sí que no había visto nunca, que no asemejaba para nada a la calma manera de querer que tenía Hinata Hyuuga; sino que tenía su propia forma sofocante, dominante y especial con la que él hacia todas las cosas. Lee pudo aseverar que Naruto Namikaze sentía algo por ella, algo que al ponerlos en palabras o hechos no quedaba en concreto porque era muy pobre —porque podía ser más si uno amaba a una persona—, pero que en conjunto y habiéndose sabido la poca delicadeza del rubio parecían nacer de una persona completamente distinta a él.

Los regalos, las noches en casas ajenas, sus secretos y la confirmación de que su odio por Menma Uzumaki se había acrecentado desde que el mismo fue presentado a su "novia". Lee seguía consiguiendo pruebas para refutar que aquella relación era un simple contrato, y por un momento, empezaba a olvidar que hacía en la casa de los Hyuugas y a concentrarse únicamente en las facciones de la joven que tenía al frente mientras la voz de su jefe volvían a su oído, con la misma ronca fuerza:

— _¿Menma Uzumaki? —preguntó luego de estamparlo contra una columna que quedaba cercana a la puerta de salida. Lee asintió asustado, como un ratoncillo siendo observado por el felino hogareño. Era el final de su vida al abrir su gran bocota en ese instante. ¿Por qué había tenido que mencionar a ese hombre que tanto el rubio mencionaba? Pensó que no iba a crear ninguna reacción en Naruto el hecho de que esos dos estuviesen hablando más de lo normal desde su ausencia. Después de todo, Naruto decía que Menma había sido hecho por el diablo, y de la misma forma llamaba a Hinata —cuando estaba molesto con ella—, la hija querida de Lucifer—. Pensó que le haría gracia que aquellas dos fuerzas malignas se viesen unidas por una especie de amistad, que era lo único que él podía ver en las frases políticas y respetuosas que usaba la Hyuuga para con Menma. Incluso había pensando usar la frase: "Dios los crea, el diablo los junta"; por si Naruto comentaba algo con jocosa diversión. Eso no pasó._

_Unos ojos azules que se encontraban más oscuros que nunca, furibundos, lo miraban como tratando de sacar de su boca declaraciones con cucharadas violentas. Estaba a punto de golpearle el cuerpo de una sacudida cuando Rock Lee recuperó la voz del susto y habló con un hilillo débil, temblando de pies a cabeza:_

— _Yo… —carraspeó, pero la voz le siguió sonando infantil—. Eso creo, los he visto hablar últimamente, pero puedes ser mis elucubraciones. _

— _¿Hablando? —Preguntó indignado Naruto mientras formaba una sonrisa irónica— Es ese maldito… ¿No? —sin esperar contestación golpeó de nuevo la espalda de Lee contra la columna, sin pensarlo, estaba descargando su rabia en el pobre secretario— ¡Él lo había dicho, dattebayo…! —se quedó pensativo por un momento— Tengo que ir a la SBS, no puedo dejarle las cosas tan fáciles. _

— _Usted no puede… —empezó a susurrar el joven mientras sentía que las manos del artista comenzaban a soltarlo de la camisa, pero al oír su voz volvió a empujarlo contra la pared aprisionándolo. _

— _¡Qué no puedo mi trasero! —exclamó con la voz rellena de molestia— ¡Me interesa un comino lo que diga Iruka, ese tipo me las va a pagar con creces! —negó rápidamente sonriendo como un demente— No, no, no. Él se cree muy listo, pero yo lo voy a colocar en su sitio, dattebayo._

— _Le vuelvo a repetir que pueden ser elucubraciones mías, los he visto hablar varias veces… —pensó un número cualquiera en su cabeza— ¿Diez veces? —sí, creía que tal vez más, a cada rato que Hinata tenía que coletear los pisos del pasillo de los camerinos él estaba allí recostado en la pared hablando con su voz de galante, mientras ella hacía silencio magistral. Eran muchas más veces la que había visto a Uzumaki tratando de sacarle conversación a Hinata— A decir verdad… —incorporó cuando los ojos azules le atizaron— la señorita Hinata ni siquiera participa en las conversaciones, sabe que ella es muy política…_

— _¿Diez veces? —preguntó sin escuchar nada de lo último que había dicho. Explotó en una risotada que heló la sangre del secretario— ¡Diez veces, imagínate si tú los has visto diez veces, cuantas veces más ha tenido la oportunidad de molestarla!_

_Lo soltó de inmediato y caminó en círculos, haciendo sorprender a Lee que no había pensando en ello. Era cierto, él incluso los había visto muchas veces más, pero tenía sentido que si él que siempre estaba ocupado podía contar las veces que los había visto "charlando"; esas mismas reuniones debían ser más frecuentes de lo que sospechaba. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, sin poder creer que Hinata Hyuuga pudiese serle de interés a Menma Uzumaki —ni él a ella—.Naruto murmuraba algo en la lejanía, dando pasos de traspiés, agitando una mano por encima de su rostro; azorando toda la rabia que tenía contenida para aquel ser maligno que había llegado a su vida para robarle todos sus logros. _

— _Ese maldito siempre ha sido un codicioso… —susurraba mientras daba vueltas oblicuas por todo el recibidor, como si se tratase de un asunto de estado. Un atentado, un secuestro, el asesinato de alguien. Sí, alguien iba a ser asesinado y ese sería Menma—. Siempre ha querido todo para él: la fama, el dinero, las canciones. ¡No se puede quedar tranquilo sin mortificarse! —esta vez alzó un dedo indicando a Lee, que tembló al verle la determinación en los ojos— Pero está vez se equivoco mucho, demasiado, no tiene idea de su grandísima equivocación. _

— _Por supuesto… —susurró el joven mientras se removía en su columna y sentía que unos pasos venían del cuarto consiguiente— La señorita Hinata no va a permitir que alguien jugué con ella, es una joven muy inteligente. _

— _¡No! —gritó Naruto haciéndole un gesto de desprecio con la mano— ¡No seas tonto, Lee-san! ¡Ella obviamente ha caído en sus encantos, no espera una semana de ausencia para estar coqueteando con alguien más…!— esas palabras sonaron amargas— Pero no importa, yo arreglare los problemas con Menma Uzumaki, ahora mismo. _

_Caminó directo a la puerta, cuando Rock lo detuvo antes de abrirla, mientras gritaba:_

— _¡Usted no puede salir Naruto-san! —el rubio forcejeó con él y por obvia diferencia de tamaños, logró zafarse más no abrir la puerta. Rock era increíblemente rápido— ¡Está prohibido por la gerencia de la SBS! ¡En casa hasta nuevo aviso!_

— _Debo resolver las cosas con Menma, inmediatamente… —de nuevo trató de salir, pero era una tarea difícil tratar de despegar a su secretario del pomo— ¡Quitate, Rock! ¡No pienso seguir dejando que ese tipo se burle en mi cara! ¡Hinata es mi novia, mía, de nadie más, dattebayo! ¡Nadie puede usar sus encantos de bruja para conseguir popularidad, yo la compre! ¡Me pertenece por contrato, fin del caso..! —y volvió a jalar las manos del secretario que empezaba a lloriquear del esfuerzo, para hacerlo entrar en razón. _

— _No diga algo así, Naruto-san… —se quejó mientras sus piernas se deslizaban—. Hinata es su novia, lo más seguro es que Menma sólo quiera entablar una amistad, no hay pruebas para pensar mal de él… —hizo un momento de silencio mientras sonreía nervioso—: Además, hablar así de la señorita Hinata… —rió por lo bajo con las tripas en la garganta— ¿Comprarla? ¡Usted dice unas cosas, Naruto-san!_

— _¡Oh…! ¿Es que dudas que Hinata Hyuuga me pertenece sólo a mi, dattebayo…? —le apuntó con el dedo— Tú también la miradas demasiado, por cierto, te veo cuando lo haces —el secretario se sonrojó de inmediato— Siempre halagándola con tus salamaderías de "Señorita Hinata", trayéndole té cuando está cansada y ofreciéndote para un masaje —el dedo cada vez se hizo más cercano hasta casi tocar su ojo— ¡Tú también eres un enemigo, escoria! —una puntapié y Rock corría al otro de la habitación, siendo observado —por primera vez se daba cuenta— por un joven gordo que se sentaba en el respaldar del sofá, mirando la escena mientras deshacía una bolsa de nachos. No tenía expresión en el rostro, pero por la manera que comía parecía estar disfrutando de la escena. _

— _¡Hinata Hyuuga es la novia de Naruto-san, por eso soy amable con ella…! —interceptó ocultándose tras una columna, recibiendo una mirada helada por parte del rubio— Y aún así, sin importar si Menma Uzumaki este coqueteando con ella, usted no puede salir de esta casa… —siseó— Imagínese meterse en una pelea por una dama a estas alturas donde todavía está fresco el escándalo de su padre, piénselo, Naruto-san. _

_El rubio se quedó en silencio mirándole desde la puerta, pensando. Parecía que aquella última frase con la rectificación de que la morocha era su novia; había calmado por un momento su furia. No duró mucho, porque a los minutos volvió a exclamar:_

— _¡No puedo dejar que Menma siga haciendo de las suyas, él no tiene sentido de pertenencia! —gritó mientras se agarraba el cabello con locura. No podía creer todo lo que pasaba a las afueras cuando él se ausentaba unos días. Ese maldito pelinegro no perdía el tiempo para joderle, ni en los dolores ajenos. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablarle a Hinata cuando él no estaba por allí! ¿Qué quería preguntarle? ¿Le habría dicho algo obsceno como siempre hacía cuando se refería a ella? ¿La había mirada de esa manera que la mira al frente de él para molestarle? ¿Qué le habría dicho Hinata, que tenía una sensibilidad para esas cosas? ¡Oh, y ese le había hecho algo…! ¡Y si había intentado un movimiento sobre ella..! ¿Y si la habría hecho llorar o sentirse incomoda? ¡Él muy maldito tenía que pagarla, no podía dejarlo así! — Tiene que pagar… —volvió a repetir como un loco. _

— _Yo creo que exageras las cosas —dijo al final Chouji mientras se encogía de hombros— Hay muchos hombres en Japón, me imagino que a un gran grupo le parece Hinata guapa, así que coquetean con ella en las calles… —hizo una pausa para comerse una papa— ¿También vas a hacerles pagar a todo ellos por ver algo bonito? ¿O sólo a Menma, porque sí, porque te cae mal? _

_Naruto miró a su amigo con los ojos abiertos, ante un nuevo descubrimiento. Tenía razón, aquella posibilidad de que Hinata fuese acosada a todo momento, por cualquiera, incluso por pervertidos sin escrúpulos la había tenido ese día en que la espero en el frío invierno sin que ella llegase a tiempo. ¡Pensó lo peor, tuvo por un momento constancia de que ella era atractiva y que su cuerpo robaba los suspiros de sus compañeros de trabajo! Ella siempre estaba en peligro, por los depredadores, por aquellos hombres que no tenían la delicadeza de tratarla como él la trataba. Se detuvo: No, él también había bromeado acercándose a ella para hacerla sentir incomoda, para que no pudiese respirar cuando lo tuviese cerca y sobre todo para que saliese corriendo de su lado; pero él se lo permitía porque era su novio. ¿No? Un momento se sintió mal por haberla visto días atrás con los ojos sobre sus senos y pensar que era lo único que valía la pena en ella. Se sintió aún peor cuando recordó que la había acorralado contra paredes, ascensores, puertas de carros e incluso la había besado sin su consentimiento. ¡No, él era lo peor que se le había cruzado a Hinata en su vida! Se llevó las manos a l rostro mortificado, ante la mirada interesada de los hombres que no entendían que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio. _

_Un largo silencio que le hizo retorcerse sus mejillas y luego el cabello, caminó con ojo clínico mientras evaluaba la situación. El pobre no era Menma, bueno en parte sí porque lo hacía adrede, pero ahora pasaba a ser una problemática de tamaños entrañables. Incluso él era parte del problema, y en ese instante una solución a corto plazo parecía imposible. Se agachó el suelo mientras trataba de despegar las ideas de la cabeza, sólo podía repetirse: "Teme, teme, teme"; pero no sabía a quién se lo dedicaba: a los hombres que seguramente miraban a Hinata en el transporte subterráneo, a Menma que se aprovechaba de la ausencia del novio para atacarla ó, si se lo decía a sí mismo por tener tan poco tacto. _

"_Debí ser más considerado, dattebayo…" susurró un momento para sí mismo mientras pegaba los ojos en la alfombra que calentaba el espacio de la entrada haciéndola cálida. Se mofó pasando los dedos por el pantalón naranja que traía puesto, jalando la tela rasposa. "Ella seguramente pensaba que era un idiota…". Y estaba en todo su derecho, volvió a interrumpirse. Una parte de si no sólo se sintió avergonzada, sino también decepcionada de haberse mostrado de esa manera frente a ella. No habían sido chistes o bromas, había sido un insulto que le había ganado su enemistad. Ahora entendía su odio, y lo justificaba de cierta manera. Ella no debió si quiera confiar alguna vez en él, porque había planeado cosas que iban más allá de lo moralmente aceptado. No importaba si él no la quería en ese tiempo como su novia "falsa", nada podía argumentar sus ideas de tocarla abiertamente para apabullarla, ni tampoco sus órdenes sin sentido para vejarla. Mientras pensaba que era un maldito crío aún cuando ya tenía veintitrés bien cumplidos; sólo podía volver a recordar como los ojos de ella se entrecerraban de desconfianza cuando él se acercaba. La había dejado marcada:_

_¿Y si algún día quería quitar la distancia entre los dos, cómo podía ofrecer confianza? ¿Cómo podía brindarle seguridad? Por un momento la sensación de ella mirándole en la cama, en la noche oscura y cerrada, bajo el mismo techo y los mismos sentimientos le asaltó. No, esa Hinata esquiva la había dejado hacía tiempo atrás, él le había ofrecido algo —que aún no recordaba— que hizo que aquella oscura faceta desapareciera de la memoria de ella. No quedaba rastro de sus dudas en el momento en que él le prometió no hacerle nada si se metía a la cama con él. Ella ni siquiera le importó cerrar los ojos antes que los de él, ni acompasar la respiración junto con sus pechos. Recordarla así, como la diosa que había sido esa noche —etérea, de otro mundo, no la Hinata que él conocía—, le hizo sentir que tenía una clase de deber inconcluso. _

— _¡Ya sé! —saltó con renovadas energías mientras los ojos le brillaban enigmáticos, los dos chicos esperaron ansiosos —uno más que el otro— lo que pensaba decir el rubio; que parecía la solución a todos los males—¡Lo único que tengo que hacer es que Hinata venga a vivir aquí y que nunca salga a la calle, eso la mantendrá a salvo, dattebayo! _

_Silencio total. Lee abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras Chouji alzaba las dos cejas sin esperarse escuchar eso. Mordió la papita por la mitad y habló, llamando la atención del emocionado Naruto —bastante convencido de que esa idea era brillante, tanto como su cabello—. _

— _Creo que es una mala idea… —siseó mientras engullía la papita, aunando: — Sobre todo viendo cómo te comportas, además… —hizo un silencio largo, atrayente— me parece que tú eres más peligroso que el mismo Menma Uzumaki. _

_Naruto bufó claramente ofendido, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo Lee susurró anonadado. _

— _Eso es terrible, parece algo de psicópata —los dos hombres le miraron sin esperar que dijese algo así, el rubio claramente molesto y el morocho asintiendo solemne. _

— _Algo de secuestrador enamorado de su rehén… —se encogió de hombros tratando de consolar a un Naruto afectado por las criticas— Bueno, si tienes suerte, tal vez ella sufra el síndrome de Estocolmo. _

— _¿Síndrome de Esto…qué? —Negó sin complicarse— No lo hago por ningún deseo egoísta, todo es por su bien._

— _Ahora parece un padre pedófilo que desea que su hija se case cuando sea una cuarentona —susurró Rock alejándose un paso de su jefe. _

— _¡No soy ningún pedófilo 'ttebayo…! —Encaró molesto mientras indicaba al secretario que temblaba ante las frases pronunciadas fuertes—. Es la única solución, sino ella podría sufrir cualquier cosa… —pensó un momento nubloso— ¡Sin lugar a dudas es un deber que tengo como su novio!_

— _Me parece una excusa barata para tenerla a tu disposición todo el día —terminó por decir Chouji viendo el interior de las botanas, vacias— Una de muy mal gusto, porque además es contra su voluntad y de manera represiva, no creo que ella esté de acuerdo. _

— _¡No es ninguna excusa barata para tenerla…! —se detuvo porque no pensaba darle el gusto de seguir diciendo tonterías, lo fulminó con la mirada._

— _La verdad usted la ve casi todos los días, Naruto-san. —se mantuvo dudoso hasta que lo dijo— Las chicas necesitan su espacio. _

— _¡Ya les dije que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, es por su bien, dattebayo! ¡Hay muchos pervertidos allá afuera, podrían en cualquier momento hacerle un comentario que la haga sentir incomoda, y yo no podre detenerlo, dattebayo…! —hizo un silencio potente— ¡Así que la única manera es que ella siempre este conmigo, dattebayo…!_

— _Por eso es que nunca tiene novia… —indicó el joven moreno mientras asentía hacia el secretario, que estaba de acuerdo con esa premisa. Realmente Naruto Namikaze redimensionaba las cosas. Este se molestó aún por el último comentario. _

— _No tenía novia porque no quería… —sentó de inmediato mientras empezaba a planear como era la manera más segura de traer a Hinata a su casa sin que nadie, más que su familia, se enterase. Sin duda alguna, si alguien normal —no él— hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos, aquel tumulto de ideas se parecía más bien a las conjeturas de un secuestrador. Además su casa era lo suficiente grande como para que ella pudiese estar sin tropezarse con él a cada momento, también tenía muchas más habitaciones con entretenimiento que su hogar; y por si fuera poco una biblioteca de dimensiones inesperadas. Y volvió a decir, antes de empezar a adentrarse a su casa—: ¡Esto lo hago por su bien, para alejarla de pillos como Menma!_

— _Yo creo que solamente estas celoso y haces de todo una gran "cosa…" —implicó Chouji parándose para buscar nueva comida fresca, su estomago empezaba a rugir de nuevo—. Yo creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es decirle a tu novia que estás celoso cada vez que la vez hablar con Menma Uzumaki. _

— _¿Celoso? —Naruto carcajeó con ganas mientras se echaba al sofá para dar sus instrucciones, ante la mirada preocupada de Lee que sentía haber comprometido a Hinata en un gran enrollo y los ojos sabios de Akimichi que imperceptible era muy sensible para las cosas del "amor" — ¿Yo? —Miró a los dos hombres mientras seguía riendo y negando— ¿Por Hinata…? ¿Yo? —Su voz se hizo un hilillo de risas— No seas tonto, Chouji. _

— _Entonces… —siseó tomandose un tiempo para mirar a su amigo, para ayudarlo— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que los demás piensen que es bonita? _

— _¡Porque…! —la frase quedó en el aire: ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Escapó de su mirada y enfurruñado, gruño—: Menma siempre quiere quitarme todo lo que me pertenece._

— _Y tú crees que Hinata Hyuuga te pertenece… ¿No? —encaró el joven con la voz suave. Naruto alzó la mirada egocéntrico, sin dudas en la voz:_

— _Por supuesto, la compre, dattebayo. _

_Akimichi negó con suavidad mientras lo miraba con desaprobación, aquella acción hizo sentir mal a Naruto._

— _Eres todavía un crío en cosas de amor… ¿No? —fue una pregunta que tenía ya su respuesta. Naruto parpadeó confundido, completamente convencido de que lo que había dicho era real—. A las chicas uno nos la compra, sin importar el dinero, la fama o el encanto que uno posea —se detuvo mirándole de arriba abajo y dejó escapar un bufido de burla— No importa si eres Naruto Namikaze, eso no te garantiza que ella se quedara a tu lado cuantas veces quieras. — Chouji sabía que Naruto se comportaba de esa manera porque se trataba de Menma, pero también había implícita en toda su inmadurez un tono de preocupación que pudo diferenciar de todas sus locuras. Él realmente se preocupaba de que a Hinata le molestase las indirectas de Uzumaki, le molestaba que la incomodaran o mintieran con ella. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, le molestaba saber que otro hombre se tomaba esas atribuciones— La verdadera pertenencia, Naruto, no se compra. La pertenencia es un sentimiento que nace por sí sólo y es la persona la que escoge pertenecerla a alguien más —hizo un silencio pasible— El tiempo te dará la razón si realmente ella te pertenece, sino es así ella partirá como todos partimos cuando no le pertenecemos a alguien —y en ese momento le acarició el cabello como se le hace a un hijo, dejando atónito a Naruto—. Comprar a alguien sólo hace a un esclavo deshonesto, y decirlo en voz alta sólo hará que ella se moleste contigo. _

_Naruto no entendería esas palabras, sino fuese unos meses después, cuando la situación lo llevó de nuevo a comportarse como un crío y los azares de sus palabras le costaron caras represarías. El sentido de pertenecía que tenía enmatado en Hinata sólo era un deseo de su parte, pero aquello no significaba que realmente ella le perteneciera. Ser el primero, el único, el de siempre, el que ella no dudaría de escoger para estar a su lado. Ese tipo de cosas él no las conocía, así que todas las palabras de Chouji lo hicieron sentir tonto; más no marcaron su comportamiento de niño malcriado; sólo apaciguaron su espíritu. _

— _Entonces… —susurró derrotado— ¿Qué debo hacer? _

— _Decirle lo que sientes. _

— _¡No estoy celoso, dattebayo! —chilló molesto. _

— _Entonces, sólo dile que no estás celoso. _

_Frunció el cejo, confundido. ¿Qué clase de cosas podía obtener diciendo eso? Hinata iba a seguir hablando con Menma, y este coqueteándole. Se vio inmerso en el juego de Chouji que empezaba a caminar hacia la cocina. Se apoyó en el sofá de un saltó y gritó para que le escuchara:_

— _¡Dime qué debo hacer, Chouji! —frunció el cejo— ¿No debería traerla a la casa y no dejarla salir nunca más? _

_Lee tembló. Chouji más calmado, dejó por sentado aquella locura. _

— _No, porque no sabes si ella te pertenece. _

— _¿Y cuándo voy a saber eso' ttebayo? —volvió a insistir._

— _Cuando ella te lo diga, o cuando dejes de ser un crío egoísta. _

_Ojala le hubiesen repetido eso en el momento en que se le ocurrió volver a proclamar que Hinata Hyuuga era suya porque la había comprado, ojala hubiese cerrado su bocota frente a Menma Uzumaki y frente a ella. Luego habría tenido que pagar las consecuencias de saber que ella podía elegir cuando pertenecerle y cuando no; también había tenido que sincerarse consigo mismo para volver a conseguir su confianza. Él había tenido que hacer miles de cosas, había ganado tanto, pero a la vez perdido lo que —al final— más le importaba, sin siquiera notarlo. No sólo había tenido que hacer lo imposible, sino también encarar que la había herido en lo más profundo. Aunque, ese sentimiento en sí, el poder crear algo en ella, una idea, un dolor, una felicidad —aunque no quería volver a generar dolor en ella— le pareció una manera de pertenencia. _

— _Pero… —dudó— ¿Y los hombres del metro? ¿De las calles? ¿De la oficina? ¿De Japón…? —fue cortado. _

— _Mientras no le hagan nada malo, no es insano mirar —exhaló— Hay que ver que eres como un niño, Naruto —regresó de la cocina con un sanduche de salami— En cosas como estas… ¿Nadie nunca te habló sobre esto? —Naruto frunció el cejo. Su madre le había hablado mucho de chicas, pero nada sobre como conquistarlas—. ¿Ni Sasuke? _

— _Sasuke mi trasero… —birló lanzándose al sofá— Creo que tus consejos también son una porquería, nada de lo que dices hará que Menma se aleje de ella._

— _¿Quieres que él le deje de hablar?_

— _¡Por supuesto 'ttebayo!_

— _Entonces… —no le sonrió, pero habló mientras masticaba el tomate, como con una leve risa en las comisuras— Si estás celoso…_

— _¡Ya te dije, por un demonio, que no estoy celoso, dattebayo! —gritó Naruto alzándose en el asiento totalmente convencido de su voz, aunque por un momento pensó que se escuchaba ridículamente estúpido luego de admitir que no quería ver a Menma ni a cinco metros cerca de Hinata. _

Lee apretó la tableta sobre su pecho, ensoñado por las recordaciones, hasta que Hinata le sacó del silencio:

— ¿Cómo está, Naruto-kun? —preguntó, haciendo que el secretario se respingara. Los ojos de ella estaban sobre los suyos, interesados en cualquier movimiento que pudiese dejar pasar información— ¿Se está alimentando bien?

¿Eh? Lee volvió a parpadear sin entender. Una mirada de suspicacia se atravesó en su sereno y por un momento, corto, pudo pensar que tal vez Naruto tenía algo de razón cuando decía que ella le pertenecía. Hinata parecía haber detenido su respirar con tal de conseguir una respuesta, por muy corta que fuera, que le hiciera saber de que él estaba bien. Más lo disimuló con tanto aplomo, que al final Rock negó la última idea.

— Está bien, pero, al parecer su dieta se basa únicamente en ramen y estoy algo preocupado por su figura — Hinata rió ante la idea de que Naruto estuviese engordando al verse recuperado de su mejor vicio. Pensó que, tal vez, fuese una buena idea que ganase unos kilos porque estaba algo escuálido.

— Todo estará bien, él es muy enérgico, seguro quemara las calorías saltando de un lado a otro.

Aquella frase hizo sonreír al secretario con ternura, mientras asentía.

— Sí, creo que tienes razón, Hinata-san —luego como si una eternidad hubiese pasado, miró su reloj y se alzó en una exclamación— ¡Ya deberían haber partido al hotel, Hinata-san! ¡Apúrese y no haga esperar más a su familia!

Hinata palideció al verse cogida en falta. Saltó por todos lados y al final bajó las escaleras a tropel, mientras Lee premeditaba todos los movimientos que la misma hacía. La despachó por el corto jardín de la casa, hasta casi llegar a la camioneta de lujo que los esperaba a las afueras con lo esencial para irse menos de cuatro días. En ese instante, ella se volteó y sin esperar una despedida le preguntó rápidamente:

— ¿Sabe usted dónde queda la casa de Naruto-kun?

Aquella pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero accedió de inmediato:

— Claro, señorita Hinata, es mi deber… —no lo dejó seguir hablando.

— ¿Podría darme la dirección?

— ¿Qué? —lo preguntó con calma, aunque por dentro sintió que todo se movía. Si ella quería visitarlo, si ese era su cometido; entonces, Naruto perpetraría aquel secuestro que había planeado, porque estaba segura que cualquier chico hubiese raptado a Hinata si mostraba el mínimo de interés que ella tenía en la situación del rubio —sin siquiera considerar que lo más segura es que ella quería dejar los puntos sobres las íes en cuanto a los regalos espontáneos—. Pensó en las últimas palabras que cruzó con su jefe después de que Chouji saliera de la sala: "_Lee, ya sabes, a penas veas a Menma con pretenciones extrañas, boicotea su misión. ¡Es una orden, dattebayo!"_ Y nunca, desde que tenía conocimiento, lo había visto tan ofuscado y con tantos "dattebayos" en la boca.

— ¡Su dirección, la dirección de su casa, Lee-san!

Su boca hizo un "oh", mientras sus manos buscaban mecánicas un papel para anotar la escueta información de Barrio Tsukasa, con el número de la casa y unas indicaciones que no venían al caso —como doblar en la parada de autobús para que no se perdiera en los jardines del Sr. Takano; expendedor de tunas al por mayor—. Se lo tendió con las manos temblorosas y ella se lo arrebató con una sonrisa de determinación que dio a entender que había ganado alguna clase de pelea interna. Lee alzó el dedo mientras su voz temblaba cuando la divisó empezar a alejarse directo a la van que la esperaba junto con su madre gritándole: _"Hinata Hyuuga, apúrate en este instante". _

— Hinata-san, no creo que sea recomendable visitarlo… —mordió sus labios con vergüenza— "por ahora". —aunque muy en el fondo pensó que la locura a Naruto no se le pasaría nunca.

— ¿Qué? —volteó ella con los ojos aún en la dirección tratando de memorizarla y una sonrisa tonta de no haberlo escuchado.

Lee carraspeó, pero al fin consiguió un tono acorde con el color negro de su traje y el sudor de su frente:

— ¡No creo que debería visitar a Naruto-san, hasta que este reincorporado a la SBS! —el parpadeó impresionado de la Hyuuga le llamó la atención, parecía como si ella no hubiese tomado en cuenta ciertas preocupaciones. Su semblante se enserio y al final mentó con voz baja y pensativa:

— Podría traer problemas… —el murmulló voló por el aire. Hanabae que estaba interesada en la conversación del secretario y su hija, caminó un tanto para poder tener lujo de detalles; fue espantada por la exclamación de Rock.

— ¡No es lo que usted entiende, señorita Hinata! —entonó azorado—. Es peor, mucho peor. Usted se arrepentiría si va a esa casa; lo hará —luego re direccionó las cosas—. Es por su bien.

— ¡Oh! —fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras sus pensamientos fueron ordenando aquel atropello de afirmaciones y negaciones. Es decir: Lee también era ese tipo de japoneses. Chapado a la antigua. El que pensaba que una mujer visitando a un hombre en su casa era determinativo de sexo; el que se escandalizaba por un beso en público o una caricia mal intencionado. Seguramente se preocupaba por lo que la prensa pudiese decir, pero aún más, por lo que Naruto le pudiese hacer. Después de todo, como aquella noche, él y ella solos eran sólo un hombre y una mujer muy juntos. Un peligro. Caviló por un momento todas aquellas presunciones, agitando la nariz de un lado a otro con gesto poco serio, al final determinó: — ¡No tienes porque preocuparte, Lee-san! —se acercó y pasando su brazo fino por los hombros del secretario, que se tensó por el perfume femenino, acotó en un susurro de cómplice—: Siempre cargo un gas pimienta en la cartera, por si acaso.

Lo soltó y despidiéndose con un coqueteo de manos, fue directo a la espera de su madre que la miraba entre confundida y sonrojada mientras preguntaba en reiteradas ocasiones: "_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Naruto-san te mando a decir algo? ¿Me mando a decir algo a mí…? ¡Yo creo que fueron las berenjenas lo que lo convencieron de que somos una buena familia…! ¿No crees Hanabi? ¡Hiashi, por favor, hazle espacio a tu hija predilecta! ¡Hinata, deberías no comer tanto, ni quepo de lo gorda que estás!"_

Lo último que había dicho el secretario en un murmullo de derrotado fue un suspiro antes de que uno de los viejos muebles de los Hyuugas, al levantarlo, se deshiciera en las manos de los obreros:

— Va a ser un secuestro, un horripilante secuestro con asesinato incluido… —tragó grueso, con miedo— Pasara a la historia como el ídolo asesino… —el sonido de maderas astillándose lo devolvió a la realidad, saltó sobre su cuerpo enclenque y corrió dentro de la casa gritando molesto— ¿Ahora que rompieron, señores?

* * *

><p>El parque estaba solitario. La mañana no es una buena hora para escuchar las risas de los niños, porque los mismos están confinados a las aulas silenciosas y los pupitres de madera. Eso pensó Matsuri cuando se sentó en la banca del diminuto parque que quedaba cerca de su casa. A escasos metros de la plaza central, se caracterizaba por no tener arboles y estar repleto de juegos plásticos de todo tipo y tamaño, bancas metalizadas, columpios oxidados y una caja de arena. Todo protegido por una reja blanca, concertina, que hacía ver el lugar aún más pequeño como el escondrijo de un gato. Era un día soleado sin ninguna nube, como costumbre en invierno. La brisa suave contenía una gélida pesadez que congelaba todo a su paso, haciendo el aluminio de la silla un lugar estéril. Ella frotó sus manos unas contras otras, mientras esperaba que la humedad acumulada por el frío empezara a moverse junto con el mecer de los columpios.<p>

Esperaba, y, mientras lo hacía, le echaba una mirada al pequeño vecindario que quedaba a pocas cuadras de su apartamento. Casas de las afueras, todas lo suficiente grandes como para que una familia de cuatro personas vivan lo suficiente cómodas con sus problemas. Techos a dos aguas, ventanas alargadas de vidrios corredizos, acabados de contraenchapado con colores grises y azules depresivos, pequeños jardines poco íntimos que se separaban de la calle por una corta cerca de madera pintada de blanco; o porches de paredes altas y techos privados que no dejaban ver a sus propietarios. Los arboles desojados decoraban toda la acera con unas ramas que no podían formar una sombra concreta, las calles angostas de subida y bajada que llegaban directo a la zona ferroviaria. Silencio, el olor que trajo el viento desde la verdulería. El parque al otro lado solitario con sus bancas de cemento cocido y arbustos escuálidos.

Inspiró y sin darse cuenta pasó su mano por la barriga ahora abultada. Parpadeó ante la sensación de sus dedos recorriendo su piel dura contra su camisa de algodón, sonrió sin proponérselo. Estaba en paz de alguna manera, ya no tenía miedos o preocupaciones. Pasaría lo que tendría que pasar, el resto sobraba y se podía improvisar en el momento. Ahora lo único que quería era disfrutar la sensación que la piel de su barriga se hacía cada vez más rugosa, que su panza crecía hasta apretar sus camisas de seda y que las piernas cada vez se separaban más para sentarse; encontrando una posición cómoda para los dos. Sí, para los dos. La sonrisa se ensanchó mientras la mano volvía a subir lentamente, en una caricia, que sabía de alguna manera iba a llegar hacia aquella pequeña persona que estaba dentro de sí. No tenía nombre, si quiera estaba lo suficiente grande como para patearla, pero muy en el fondo cuando hacía mucho silencio en su cuarto —antes de dormir— creía poder oír el latido de un corazón que palpitaba contra la piel de su estomago. El sonido de unas pisadas la levantó del letargo.

Gaara había visto la mirada de una Matsuri muy cambiada, desde que aparcó el carro a cercanas cuadras del parquecillo. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cebolleta, uno de eses abrigos informales con renos y colores que a ella nunca le habían gustado, mono de hacer ejercicio y zapatos deportivos. Ni una pizca de maquillaje brillaba en su rostro y todo aquello le dio a entender que era una especie de rebelión contra Sabaku, para dejar en claro que no tenía pretensiones para seducirle. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Su piel brillaba por el sol con un lustre parecido al de la porcelana, esa misma luminiscencia la había heredado del embarazo y la nueva comida. Su cabello sedoso se escapaba con gracia por sus orejas formando retoños que decoraban las mejillas sonrojadas. Los ojos los tenía descansados y habían desaparecido las marcas de las ojeras que había sufrido por tanto tiempo debido al fuerte trabajo de ser "secretaria". Por último, se notaba más saludable, con mejor forma y aquella sonrisa que hondeaba cada vez que pasaba la mano por su vientre —aún, casi imperceptible— la hacía ver más hermosa. Nunca Gaara pensó que algo podía ser más hermoso que la vez que la conoció, pero había estado equivocado. Lo más hermoso del mundo era: Matsuri embarazada de su hijo. Nunca pensó que la palabra "padre" tuviese otro significado que no fuese llamar a su progenitor, sino que era el titulo que de ahora en adelante le otorgaría una criatura que todavía no conocía. Era sincero al confesar que no esperaba tener una familia a los veinticinco años, mucho menos como un secreto tras las cámaras; pero todo aquel desencanto era sustituido por el hecho del significado de formar una familia. **Su** familia. Una con sus normas, su cariño, sus conocimientos; con la practicidad y amabilidad de Matsuri, con todo el amor que se le había sido negado a él. No podía dejar de pensar en que su vida cambió desde el instante en que Matsuri le había confesado su embarazo: había un mundo de posibilidades y cualquier cosa podía ser resuelta.

Incluso, creyó que aquel niño tenía el poder del cambio. Primero la alegría de Naruto, luego la redención de Matsuri. Todo aquel que pudiese estar atado a su destino, parecía no poder escapar de él. Y ese tipo de pensamientos le producía una extraña satisfacción. Se acercó a la mujer con los pasos amortiguados por la tierra arenosa de color ladrillo, un viento helado le hizo arroparse con la chaqueta y temer por aquel abrigo que parecía no abrigar lo suficiente a Matsuri, al final llegó cerca de la banca sorprendiendo a la joven. Un salto, los ojos le temblaron del tiempo que tenían sin verse y luego ella comentó con el tono asustado, antes de que el pudiese decir algo:

— No deberías llegar así como si nada, Gaara… —le reprochó empezando a levantarse del banco, pero la mano de él se posó en su hombro invitándola a seguir allí a su lado, mientras él se sentaba— ¡Te reconocerán, es demasiado obvio!

— Tranquila —susurró él con una sonrisa calmada mientras negaba con diligencia— Todos están ocupados con Naruto, no hace falta pretender nada.

Ella le miró parpadeante, con la pierna apunto de escapar, pero la sonrisa se le alargó en el rostro pálido y el cabello se meció de nuevo por la brisa de mal tiempo —de pronto empezaban a llegar nubes al cielo encapotando el sol—. Él cerró los ojos por la hostil ráfaga y, al final, miró hacia los ojos marrón café, dulces como siempre, que trataban de desvelar todos los misterios de Sabaku. Se acercó milímetro y volvió a susurrar con un vaho de humo que calentó las mejillas de la joven:

— ¿No tienes frio?

— Uhm… —asintió ella desviando un tanto la mirada, para luego terminar observándole—. ¿Es seguro, enserio, que estés aquí así?

— No pasa nada —se levantó sacudiendo su abrigo con diligencia— Vamos **a la casa**, el frío podría hacerte daño.

Aunque le sorprendió la manera en que indicó el apartamento, como una clase de convenio mutuo, quiso hacerse la desentendida. **Su** lugar, **su** hogar. Mordió los labios y sin vergüenza a mirarlo a los ojos resolvió con voz ronca.

— No cambies el tema, Gaara.

Él la miró y sonrió con soltura, casi como si fuese una clase de travesura. Se le acercó y mientras se quitaba el abrigo de Armani, un sobretodo de grueso algodón de alpaca, acotó:

— No lo cambio, sólo me preocupo por ti —aquellas palabras cayeron de la misma manera en que la tela cayó sobre sus hombros. Pesadas, tibias, reconfortantes. Sabaku llevaba un suéter de algodón bajó el abrigo de un verde musgo que hacía juego con sus ojos, una camisa blanca abrigada se asomaba por debajo del mismo; junto a sus pantalones de bluejean azul oscuro. La ropa era de invierno, pero, no lo suficiente gruesa como para sustituir al sobretodo. Ella hizo un intento de deslizarlo por los hombros, mientras se levantaba:

— No lo necesito, la casa está cerca. —pero los dedos masculinos la detuvieron, ella no lo miró directo al rostro pero pudo sentir el aliento caliente sobre su oreja muy cerca del cuello.

— Está bien así, Matsuri, de verdad, si lo devuelves me molestare.

Caminaron con una prudencial distancia entre sus cuerpos, él con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada distraída sobre los edificios de la zona; ella con los dedos engarzados en la gruesa tela de su sobretodo, impregnado de su persona y una observación de soslayo a su perfil. Gaara se veía tan lejos de sí misma, que sabía que alzar su mano no podría tocarle, pero al mismos tiempo sentía que si lo llamaba lo suficiente fuerte para romper un susurro él le prestaría toda su atención a ella. Sólo a ella. Matsuri se mordió los labios con fuerza, pensó que esa también era una manera de amar. Tranquila, sin apuros, con la certeza que pasara lo que pasara de alguna forma se tendría a los dos. La soledad de la incertidumbre fue saliendo de su corazón, mientras que las palabras de Temari y Naruto resonaron por todas partes —incluso en los anuncios y el asfalto— llenando su subconsciente. Gaara haría lo que fuese con tal de hacerla feliz, no importaba su carrera, la prensa o la SBS; siempre y cuando supiese que ella, y **su** familia, estuviese sanos y salvos. Eso era lo que más le importaba y en ese instante para ella fue igual.

No iba a ser fácil, no tendría mucho tiempo para caminar por una calle solitaria agarrados de la mano, para conciliarse con caricias de recién casados o para darse amor mutuo. De ahora en adelante su compañía iba a ser para crear seguridad a un hijo que criarían en conjunto, que era la sangre de su sangre, y que les traería —de alguna forma— felicidad a los dos. Por eso lo había llamado, porque tenía que hablar de él sobre "que harían" de ahora en adelante.

El pelirrojo se comportaba en extremo solicito, abrió la puerta para que pudiese pasar con comodidad. Dejó que subiese las escaleras primero, cuidando que sus pasos fuesen los necesarios para que llegase ella y el bebe a salvo hasta su apartamento. Acomodó un mechón de su cabello cuando se deslizó en el momento que abría la puerta, sus dedos incluso tuvieron la osadía de acariciar la piel de su cuello por un milisegundo. Ella le miró, terminando su operación, pero los ojos verdes parecían no inmutarse por su escrutinio. La puerta se abrió y aún no terminaban de observarse buscando respuestas a preguntas que jamás se habían hecho. La puerta cedió, dejándola trastabillar hasta el pasillo iluminado por la luz que se escabullía por las cortinas. El apartamento resplandecía bajo un manto amarillento, llenando el sofá de la esquina, la mesa central de té y los dos pufs terracota con una película sepia que los escondía entre el piso de cerámica y las banquetas del bar. Gaara no perdió más tiempo, había tenido ganas de hacer aquello desde el momento en que la tuvo que dejar a diestra y siniestra en aquel lugar, alejado de él. Lo había deseado con tanto fervor cuando la había visto de nuevo, hoy, bajo la sombra de unos árboles que ya no tenían follaje.

Probó sus labios, no pidió permiso —porque siempre pensó que no se necesitaba cuando ella tenía esos ojos chocolates temblando— y hundió primero toda su boca en la de ella, luego le siguieron las manos hacia el cuello. Ella se tensó por completo, negándose a mover una fibra por él, negándose a entregar un pedazo de su amor —el que con tanta facilidad le daba antes—. Tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo, porque Sabaku no podía detenerse, ya había probado el sabor de su saliva y eso era suficiente como para llevarle a la locura. La amaba, lo hacía con locura, en silencio y a la vez evidente. Sus manos tocaban su alargado cuello con las yemas de los dedos, acariciándolo con adoración mientras poco a poco se deslizaban directo a la parte trasera de sus oídos a enrollarse con su cabello. La fuerza de su boca moviéndose sobre la suya, dulce y suave, hizo que el cuerpo de Matsuri cediera contra la pared apoyando toda su espalda y distendiendo sus rodillas; la barbilla se había alzado imperceptible dándole mayor acceso a sus labios. Los abrazaba, los acariciaba con la punta de su piel, los volvía a comer dedicándose en el labio inferior carnoso que con cada presión hacía que ella abriese más los suyos —sin realmente querer, como una reacción de rendición—; los dientes le raspaban la piel con cariño y la lengua describía sus espasmos de placer. Le empezaban a arder y el mismo calor se iba expandiendo por toda su cara, en el momento en que los alargados dedos masculinos se enredaron en el corto cabello de ella impidiendo que escapara, alzando cada vez su cara más hacía la suya pudiendo así adentrar su lengua hasta el calor tibio de su boca, probando cada espacio libre que ella dejaba para tomar aire, cada toque con su lengua diminuta. Las mano derecha tuvo que bajar suavemente para tocar la frialdad de su cuello alzado que le pedía a gritos también ser llenado de besos, poco a poco la boca de ella comenzó a moverse sobre los movimientos de Gaara. Un beso que abarca toda la zona precedido de un contacto lejano, una caricia superficial y luego volvía a sentir los dientes de él mordiendo con firmeza la parte más carnosa —la que le sacaba un gemido ronco por encima de la lengua—, una vibración casi imperceptible.

Hubiese podido probar aquel sabor dulce de la victoria: de amarla de nuevo, si no fuese porque uno de sus dedos se deslizó con demasiada premura sobre su clavícula hasta el inicio de la tela del suéter; la mano fácilmente se hubiese colado por el gran espacio entre su piel y sus pechos. Hubiese sido fácil, si ella en un principio hubiese consentido aquel beso; pero no era así. De inmediato se tensó y cortando el beso al cerrar los labios con rudeza, colocó como pudo las manos entre los dos y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese hacer presión contra el cuerpo de ella; Matsuri ya lo había empujado alejándolo. Estaba desconcentrado, sumergido en la sensación de probarla luego de un largo verano lleno de sequías sentimentales. No vio venir la cachetada, porque jamás pensó que una mujer como ella le fuese a dar una. Él siempre tenía cuidado con caminar por lugares donde no fuese bien recibido, hasta que conoció lo que era amar a alguien más.

Ya no importaba si uno se equivocaba o no, y al mismo tiempo daba miedo cometer un error. En ese momento Sabaku estaba en el cielo y el infierno, al mismo tiempo. Afrontó el dolor de su mejilla con dignidad, tenía un "lo siento" atravesado en la lengua pero no pensaba decirlo. No sentía nada, jamás iba a sentir quererla, y ese tipo de cosas ella ya debería saberlas. Matsuri, mientras tanto, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Sentía los labios palpitar de dolor y placer, las mejillas y orejas hervir de rubor y el cabello todavía tenías las marcas de sus manos apretujadas muy cerca de sus pensamientos. Fue un ataque descortés, sobre todo cuando ella lo había invitado para hablar sobre el tema de la paternidad en conjunto; no con pretensiones de traer a otro bebe al mundo. Atacarla entrando a su hogar, su preciado remanso alejado de hombres y del fantasma que la había estado persiguiendo —la mujer que había sido para él—, la hacía sentir aún más ultrajada. Llevaba dos meses sin tenerlo a su lado, sin recibir una caricia comprada o de pena, y ahora cuando se sentía seguro de poder hacer con ella todo lo que deseara sin miedos a represarías. Ella no quitó por un segundo su mirada indignada del perfil de su rostro, podía contar las respiraciones profundas que había hecho esperando a que dijese algo: trece.

Se arregló el cabello desordenado por el ajetreo y buscó su voz desde donde la había perdido, al final la consiguió engullida en la garganta junto a las ganas de decirle: _"Te necesito Gaara, te quiero a mi lado"._ El descubrimiento hizo que sus primeras palabras sonaran temblorosas, los ojos se le humedecieron por un segundo, pero nada de esto lo notó Sabaku que estaba con los puños cerrados; resignado a escuchar lo que fuese. La frialdad de su respuesta fue tal cual como un cuchillo enterrándose en el hígado, tuvo que morder sus dientes con fuerza para no sentirse más miserable de lo que ya se sentía. Lo comprobó, aunque lo había sospechado en el momento en que él no veía hora o minuto para deshacerse con ella en la oficina; y Matsuri accedía tranquila. Ella no lo amaba de la misma manera…

¿Ella lo amaba aunque fuese un poco? Sí hubiese sido afirmativo, se sentiría menos mierda.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Fue lo primero que dijo con marcado acento violento— ¡La próxima vez que me pongas una mano encima, te juro, que será la última vez que me veas! ¿Eres un hombre o un niño, no puedes contener tus impulsos?

— Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo modular para calmar su furia, pero un nuevo golpe de mano cerrada cayó sobre su pecho haciéndole retroceder. Sus miradas se encontraron: los ojos verdes brillaban de la impresión, las cejas de Matsuri la hacían ver temible.

— ¿Crees que vas a arreglar todo con un maldito "lo siento"? ¡No seas miserable! ¿Haces siempre eso, Gaara…? —y no sabía que sus labios estaban soltando todos sus resentimientos. La sensación de abandono que había estado rondando por los rincones de aquel apartamento, acuchillándola por la noche al verse como madre soltera, la amante de un artista que tenía toda la vida arreglada sin ella. Gaara no la necesitaba. — ¿Sacias tus places y luego pides disculpas, como si nada hubiese pasado?

— No —se defendió él con ímpetu, pero tuvo que retirar por un segundo la mirada de sus ojos. Dolía su rechazo, más de lo calculado. Lo estaba estrangulando, hubiese preferido escapar de allí en ese instante—. Sabes que no hago ese tipo de cosas.

Ella se mantuvo quieta un minuto, sospesando sus propias palabras. Se arrepintió un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba describiendo un Sabaku del que ella no se había fijado. En el momento en que había ido a la entrevista de su petición para ayudante, él no la había visto como pedazo de carne; la había respetado con un cuidado que valía reconocimiento. Ella fue la que hizo pretensiones distintas al trabajo. Sentía que empezaba a envejecer, tenía treinta y trabajaba con guapo jovencito de recién cumplidos veinticuatro. Cada vez que lo veía caminar leyendo las partituras de una nueva canción, mordiendo el lapicero con empecinamiento, se le hacía irresistible pensar que en algún momento esos dientes pudiesen morder un pedazo de su piel. Había enloquecido porque él pudiese fijarse en ella no como una vieja señorita que pronto iba a pasar por una solterona, sino como una deseable secretaria que lo enloquecía.

¿Lo había conseguido? ¡Oh, sí! Aquel día en que le propuso ser indecentes él se había mostrado turbado, pero, luego le había mostrado un mundo en donde ella podía volver a tener veinticuatro. Se sentía hermosa, voluptuosa, sexy. Muchas mujeres hubiesen querido estar en su posición y eso la movía a que el juego siguiera, no pensó en las consecuencias. Enloqueció.

Su rabia volvió a asaltarla, había botado por la ventana todos sus trabajos de vida. Sus estudios de administración para llegar a una prestigiosa compañía, su independencia de mujer inteligente, las faldas pegadas al cuerpo, el alejado apartamento de la casa familia llena de un machismo insoportable. Había vendido por sentirse joven de nuevo —una juventud que aún tenía— todo su éxito e independencia. Ahora sería madre, por los momentos no sabía cómo construir su mundo alrededor de pañales y juguetes, mucho menos estar bajo la sombra del mantenimiento de un hombre. Sintió toda la rabia hervir en su sangre, se sintió ultrajada y por un momento odio estar embarazada.

— ¿Qué no haces esas cosas? —le atacó moviéndose directo a la sala y dramatizando la situación en el momento en que abrió las manos mostrándole el apartamento— ¡Me abandonaste, me tiraste como un problema en este lugar mientras veías como podías resolver tu gran error! Mandas dinero para pedir disculpas por algo que obviamente no querías.

— No estaba planeado… —se defendió él.

— ¡No, obviamente, no! ¡Jamás hubiese deseado quedar embarazada de ti! —y con aquel grito cayó sentada en el sofá con la respiración enloquecida, las piernas abiertas y la cara hirviendo de fiebre. Gaara no se movió un centímetro de donde estaba, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron un microsegundo hasta cerrarse con cierta rabia contenida. Al final ella se desinfló al escuchar sus palabras— No quería decir eso…

A Gaara se le hubiese ablandado el corazón si no fuese porque sintió que en sus palabras vibraba todavía el resentimiento de sentirse prisionera al hacerse madre. No sólo eran sus miedos porque él fuese un artista, es que para Matsuri el hecho de tener un hijo era tener grilletes en la mano. No estaba en sus planes… ¿Alguna vez había si quiera pensando tener una familia con él? Sonrió afectado. ¿Con él? Obviamente, con él no.

— Si querías, toda tu rebeldía no viene del hecho que quieras o no que esté presente en la vida del bebe… —cortó para tomar aire mientras se apoyaba en la mesa— Te sientes estafada, querías simplemente divertirte un rato conmigo y terminaste perdiendo —tragó hondo— Pues, si no te has dado cuenta, yo también tengo cosas que perder, sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

Matsuri estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero la segunda frase la indignó aún más.

— Puedes dejármelo a mí… —se humedeció los labios—. Lo cuidare, así…

— ¿Cuidarlo? —Escupió alzando la voz de nuevo— ¡Yo soy su madre…! ¿Qué vas a saber tú de cuidarlo?

— ¡Es mi hijo, también! —gritó molesto.

— No hagas como si no lo quisiera…

— Lo acabas de decir —espetó crispado— Si tanto sientes que no puedes con este tipo de desenlace, no hare tu vida una miseria. Lo resolveré, como sea.

— ¿Y le explicaras a la prensa que el bebe lo trajo la cigüeña? No eres serio en tus propuestas Gaara. ¿Cómo puedes darle tú una estabilidad a un bebe? Yo sí he planeado mi vida alrededor de esa criatura, tranquilo, pienso cuidarla como una madre amorosa. Es mi hijo, no le faltara nada, es mío. —exclamó entre irónica y trémula mientras se levantaba para caminar, tratando de ocupar su cabeza en algo, por un momento al verse ofendida por la verdad sintió que el hecho de ser separada de lo que nacería de sus entrañas; era una insulto. Gaara no sabía que era ser padre, porque todavía no lo era; ella sí. Lo sentía moverse, lo sentía dentro de sí y nadie podía cambiar que era suyo. No pudo voltear en el momento en que él ya había caminado dos pasos acortando su espacio, allí la encaró:

— No me interesa en absoluto la prensa, se pueden ir a la mierda si desean… —deletreó con furia. Un paso más y hubiese respirado sus exhalaciones, Matsuri le sostuvo la mirada y pudo ver en sus ojos una determinación que jamás había encontrado antes. Sus cuerpos se fueron distendiendo, sin querer unas lágrimas rodaron por el rostro femenino. Se arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho, y al mismo tiempo, se sentía menos pesada. El rostro de Gaara se relajó al ver el dolor de la madre, sin querer la perdonó. No podía seguir molesto con ella, sin importarle sus culpas, sus preguntas sarcásticas y sus golpes. Sin querer lo preguntó: — ¿Tú me amas, Matsuri?

Dejó de llorar de inmediato, aunque las lágrimas siguieron desparramándose por las mejillas al mirarlo con impresión. Una parte de ella sentía que el hombre que tenía a su frente se desvanecía hasta perderlo por completo, otra cogida en falta. ¿Lo amaba? Una sonrisa adolorida se formó en el rostro, incomprendida. Si el tuviese idea de cuánto, una quinta parte de su amor hubiese servido para construir un hogar estable. Un cuarto de su amor hubiese servido para burlar lo que fuese, y a la vez un cuarto de ese amor le hubiese valido perder su carrera. Bajó la mirada casi temblando, todos sus resentimientos sobre haber perdido su antigua vida, todo el odio hacía sus errores pasó a un plano sin importancia. Ella lo hacía todo porque aquel hijo era suyo, nunca hubiese planeado quedar embaraza de él _en ese momento, en esas circunstancia, con ese tipo de peleas._ Lo que más resentimiento le producía era que en su tonto juego de sentirse de nuevo una chiquilla, había terminado perdidamente enamorada.

¿Era justo, al final de su juventud, que tenía que caer rendida ante los deseos de un hombre? Y, aunque hubiese querido odiar al niño que le había dado una dirección equivocada a su vida, no podía. Su corazón no era tan frío.

El silencio le quitó la respiración a Gaara, retrocedió unos pasos sabiendo que había arriesgado demasiado, y, luego dio su espalda hasta llegar al sofá. Allí sospesó todo lo que había dicho, se arrepintió de muchas cosas; pero sabía que era una estupidez pedir disculpas a ese punto.

— Creo que todavía no estamos listo para hablar sobre el futuro… —hizo un largo silencio, en donde creyó poder volver a escuchar el lloriqueo de Matsuri—. Cualquier cosa que necesite el bebe, házmelo saber, quiero encargarme de todo lo que me sea posible —respiró con dificultad— Obviamente no voy a poder estar siempre a tu lado, pero tratare de siempre hacerles un espacio.

— Yo… —susurró ella tratando de dar un paso cerca de su espalda, en ese instante el volteó con su mejor sonrisa diplomática. No llegaba a sus ojos, pero, ni siquiera ese tipo de señal le hizo entender todo lo que la amaba.

— Siento realmente esta pelea —prosiguió cuando sintió que ella estaba a punto de abrir los labios para decir algo—, también siento el beso, no lo volveré hacer, lo prometo —miró a su alrededor como si hubiese dejado algo, observó su sobretodo tirado en el suelo de la entrada. Recordó porque habían caminado hasta allí— También cómprate chaquetas abrigadas, el frío puede hacerte daño.

Aquel último comentario ablandó el espíritu de Matsuri, y le dio una paz interna que no había sentido en los dos meses anteriores. La sonrisa se le coló sola, retrocedió el cabello que se le había deslizado hasta el rostro, arrepentida de que el encuentro hubiese terminado en esos términos.

— Lo hare… —dudó— ¿No deseas un té antes…? —Se mordió los labios—. Realmente siento todo lo que dije, no era cierto, al menos no todo.

Para su lamento aquella frase no robó ni siquiera una mínima sonrisa que pudiese calmarla, negó sin prisa, caminó directo hasta su sobretodo y sin pensarlo lo colgó en el perchero —mientras ella no pudiese costearse uno nuevo—.

— ¡Lo lograremos! —Volvió a intentar ella, escociéndole el alma al verle partir tan silencioso, apaleado— Podremos conseguir una manera de criar bien a nuestro hijo, lo sé.

Él la miró con la mano en el picaporte, hizo un gesto afirmativo que no parecía muy sincero y antes de salir del apartamento que empezaba a perder la luz de la tarde —oscureciéndose por tramos—, aunó:

— También ten cuidado con las escaleras, parecen peligrosas para una mujer en tu estado.

El sonido de la puerta cerrada reverberó por todo el apartamento, el sobretodo guindado en el perchero de madera labrada, su negro incipiente con colonia _only for men,_ sus sillones solitarios. Su corazón miserable. Pensó luego de escuchar a Temari que las cosas entre ellos se podían arreglar, ser unos amigos que cuidaban en conjunto a su hijo, pero, parecía que todavía había sentimientos que imposibilitaban ese sueño. Matsuri no se entendía, aún estaba confundida con el camino que había elegido: quería ser egoísta y decirle que lo amaba, y al mismo tiempo, quería pasarle cuenta por todas aquellas veces que no había sentido su cariño. Se dejo caer en el puf, con el alma vuelta un escondrijo, lo único que oía revotar por todo su cerebro era la voz ronca preguntándole: _¿Tú me amas, Matsuri?_

— Sí, sí, sí, mil veces sí —se contestó mientras recostaba su cabeza en el otro mueble, tragando saliva caliente y un dolor del estomago que no sabía si provenía del hambre o de la pelea.

Lo último que pensó esa tarde antes de que decidiera olvidar por completo el asunto fue ese pequeño detalle que se le había escapado por la mezcla de sentimientos: _¿Por qué habrá preguntado eso?_

* * *

><p>Me costó traerlo, pero aquí estoy con el capitulo medio corregido y machucado. Lo tuvo que cortar en dos partes porque al igual que Malversación era demasiado largo y ya se que algunos no les agradaba, pero esta vez me pase. 100 paginas eran incluso mucho para mi, no podía corregir todo aquello y deseaba realmente actualizar. Espero que les guste este capitulo que, a decir verdad, está cargado de todo un poco y a la vez de nada (?). Aunque las cosas están empezando a moverse hacía la dirección correcta y ya tenemos una declaración. It's Something.<p>

Un abrazo en especial a Udia-chan y Mitsuki-chan que les prometí actualizar pronto y aquí se los dejo, dedicado para ustedes hermosas. *Las abraza mucho* También un abrazo especial a Suigin por recomendarme tan buenas canciones que me inspiraron a terminar el capitulo.


End file.
